


Torchwood: Millennium Edition  -  Adventskalenderstory 2011

by Charena



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternative Zeitline, M/M, Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 18:16:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 59
Words: 156,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8067751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charena/pseuds/Charena
Summary: Nach der Rückkehr auf die Erde - und ihrer Ankunft in Wales – versuchen Jack und Ianto sich ein neues Leben aufzubauen. Doch sie geraten rasch in den Fokus einer Organisation namens Torchwood. Und erhalten ein Angebot, dass sie nicht wirklich ausschlagen können. (Teil 1; abgeschlossen) (Adventskalenderstory 2011)                        (Teil 2; in Arbeit)  Iantos und Jacks neuer "Alltag" mit Torchwood





	1. New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Dieses Story-Universum beruht weitestgehend auf einer A/U-Geschichte namens „Whirlwind romances... are forever“, die ich im Rahmen meines 50-Story-Projekts „50 ways I’ll be your lover“ (Kapitel 8) als Crossover TW/DW geschrieben habe. Sie ist über den Klick auf meinen Namen in der Auflistung in meinem Profil zu finden oder im LiveJournal unter: http://ladycharena.livejournal.com/430008.html
> 
> Wer sie nicht extra lesen möchte, hier die Kurzfassung davon - aka „Was bisher geschah...“:
> 
> (Angesiedelt post-Episode DW „The Empty Child“/ „The Doctor Dances“, aber vor „Boom Town“) Jack Harkness ist mit Rose Tyler und dem neunten Doctor unterwegs, als sie bei der Verfolgung eines Alien-Buches in eine Buchhandlung in London einen jungen Mann kennen lernen. Ianto Jones wird ein neuer Companion und begleitet sie. Jack und Ianto kommen sich rasch näher. Dann werden alle vier durch einen Transmat-Strahl auf die Gamestation transportiert, der Kampf gegen die Dalek bricht aus. Ianto wird zusammen mit Lynda getötet, als der Observationsraum von den Dalek gesprengt wird und Jack stirbt in seiner Rolle als „letzte Bastion der Menschheit“ um den Doctor mehr Zeit zu verschaffen. Rose öffnet das Herz der Tardis, nimmt den Vortex in sich auf, zerstört die Dalek-Flotte und holt Jack und Ianto zurück, die beiden dabei unsterblich machend. Während der Doctor unter Rose und Jackie Tylers Fürsorge regeneriert, bringt die Tardis ihre beiden anderen Companions weg, worauf sich Jack und Ianto in Wales, in der Nähe von Iantos Schwester, niederlassen.

Adventskalenderstory 2011

 

Torchwood: Millennium Edition – Teil 1 New Beginnings  
Autor: Lady Charena (September-November 2011)

Episode: Info/Charaktere/Ereignisse aus TW Season 1-2, CoE & den Dr. Who-Episoden mit Jack

Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones - canon Torchwood- und Dr. Who Charaktere - sowie Originalcharaktere in Nebenrollen

Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: Alternative Zeitline, slash, NC-17  
Warnungen: Charaktertod (nicht-dauerhaft)  
Wörter: ~ 33.650

Summe: Nach der Rückkehr auf die Erde - und ihrer Ankunft in Wales – versuchen Jack und Ianto sich ein neues Leben aufzubauen. Doch sie geraten rasch in den Fokus einer Organisation namens Torchwood. Und erhalten ein Angebot, dass sie nicht wirklich ausschlagen können. 

 

A/N: Dieses Story-Universum beruht weitestgehend auf einer A/U-Geschichte namens „Whirlwind romances... are forever“, die ich im Rahmen meines 50-Story-Projekts „50 ways I’ll be your lover“ (Kapitel 8) als Crossover TW/DW geschrieben habe. Sie ist über den Klick auf meinen Namen in der Auflistung in meinem Profil zu finden oder im LiveJournal unter: http://ladycharena.livejournal.com/430008.html

Wer sie nicht extra lesen möchte, hier die Kurzfassung davon - aka „Was bisher geschah...“:

(Angesiedelt post-Episode DW „The Empty Child“/ „The Doctor Dances“, aber vor „Boom Town“) Jack Harkness ist mit Rose Tyler und dem neunten Doctor unterwegs, als sie bei der Verfolgung eines Alien-Buches in eine Buchhandlung in London einen jungen Mann kennen lernen. Ianto Jones wird ein neuer Companion und begleitet sie. Jack und Ianto kommen sich rasch näher. Dann werden alle vier durch einen Transmat-Strahl auf die Gamestation transportiert, der Kampf gegen die Dalek bricht aus. Ianto wird zusammen mit Lynda getötet, als der Observationsraum von den Dalek gesprengt wird und Jack stirbt in seiner Rolle als „letzte Bastion der Menschheit“ um den Doctor mehr Zeit zu verschaffen. Rose öffnet das Herz der Tardis, nimmt den Vortex in sich auf, zerstört die Dalek-Flotte und holt Jack und Ianto zurück, die beiden dabei unsterblich machend. Während der Doctor unter Rose und Jackie Tylers Fürsorge regeneriert, bringt die Tardis ihre beiden anderen Companions weg, worauf sich Jack und Ianto in Wales, in der Nähe von Iantos Schwester, niederlassen. 

 

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.

 

Titelbild unter http://ladycharena.livejournal.com/430116.html 

 

 

 

~~ Mai 1997, Cardiff/Wales, Erde ~~ 

I walked a lonely mile in the moonlight  
And though a million stars were shining  
My heart was lost on a distant planet

(Mad about you – Sting) 

 

„Denkst du wirklich, dass es eine gute Idee ist?“ Ianto blickte wieder über seine Schulter, um die anderen Gäste in dem kleinen Café zu mustern, in dem sie vor einem Regenschauer Zuflucht gesucht hatten. „Hier zu bleiben, meine ich. In Cardiff.“

Schenkte ihnen irgendjemand besondere Aufmerksamkeit? Sah zu lange hin oder zu auffällig weg, wenn er den Blick bemerkte? 

Aber eigentlich sah er nur Leute die in Gespräche, Bücher, oder Zeitungen vertieft waren, oder sich schlicht zurücklehnten, um ihren Kaffee zu genießen und darauf zu warten, dass die Sonne wieder hinter den Wolken hervorkam. 

„Ich...“ Er brach hilflos ab, unfähig genau in Worte zu fassen, was er fühlte - zuckte mit den Schultern und starrte auf seine Hände, die ineinander verkrampft in seinem Schoß lagen. 

Die Fahrt von Kings Cross nach Cardiff Central war ereignislos verlaufen. Es gelang ihm sogar, gegen Jacks Schulter gelehnt ein wenig zu dösen, obwohl ein Teil von ihm ständig erwartete, dass jeden Moment ein Schaffner in ihr Abteil stürmte und sie als die Schwarzfahrer enttarnte, die sie waren. Die Tickets waren natürlich echt, aber trotzdem unrechtmäßig erworben.

Dann ging Jack auf die Toilette und kam mit zwei Flaschen Wasser, einer Packung trockener Kekse und einer Zeitung zurück, die er einem der Zugbegleiter abgeschwatzt hatte. Zuerst war ihm nicht klar, was daran so wichtig schien, bis Jack ihn auf das Datum hinwies. Die Zeitung stammte vom siebten Mai 1997 und das beinahe knitterfreie Papier legte nahe, dass sie nicht bereits vor Jahren von einem Fahrgast vergessen worden und der Reinigungscrew entkommen war. 

1-9-9-7? 

Ihr letzter Besuch auf der Erde fand im Jahr 2006 statt, als unter dem Namen Margaret Blaine ein Slitheen als Bürgermeister von Cardiff agierte. 

Ianto hatte Jack, Rose und den Doctor einige Wochen davor im Jahr 2005 kennen gelernt. 

Und jetzt war er zurück in dem Jahr, in dem er damals von Zuhause wegging und bei Jonah Verdan Unterschlupf fand. 

Das bedeutete, die Tardis hatte sie acht Jahre in die Vergangenheit – seine Vergangenheit - zurück gebracht. 

Das bedeutete ebenfalls, sie mussten sich von Iantos Familie fernhalten, und konnten nicht, wie zuerst geplant, bei seiner Schwester unterschlüpfen. 

Sie waren natürlich in erster Linie wegen des Rifts nach Cardiff gekommen. Irgendwann, früher oder später, würde der Doctor wieder hier auftauchen, genau wie damals als sie auf Margaret stießen. Sie mussten nur auf ihn warten. 

Iantos Kopf schwirrte mit all diesen Unsicherheiten und er wusste nicht, wie Jack so gelassen sein konnte. Dann wiederum schien Jack geradezu absurd viel Erfahrung mit Situationen wie dieser zu haben. Bevor er dem Doctor begegnet war, musste der ältere Mann Planeten und Zeiten gewechselt haben, wie andere Hemden. 

Jack rückte mit seinem Stuhl näher zu ihm und legte eine Hand über seine Finger, drückte sie leicht. „Ich denke nicht, dass es eine schlechtere Idee ist, als alle anderen. Hey, wir können tun und lassen, was wir wollen.“ Er beugte sich vor, um ihm mit der anderen Hand eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn zurück zu streichen. „Wenn du willst, gehen wir zurück nach London. Oder wie wäre es mit Amerika? Ich war noch nie dort, aber ich habe 1941 ein paar sehr nette Amerikaner getroffen, die als Freiwillige in London waren.“ 

Es war nicht wirklich, was Jack wollte, auch wenn er etwas anderes sagte. 

Sie wussten beide nicht, was auf der Gamestation passiert war. Und es war nicht so, dass Ianto nicht selbst ein paar Fragen an den Doctor oder die Tardis hatte. Aber Jack schien beinahe davon besessen, zu erfahren was mit ihnen geschehen war – und in England zu bleiben, stellte ihre beste Chance dafür dar. Früher oder später musste der Timelord wieder hier auftauchen. 

Rose hatten ihnen erzählt, wie sie dem Doctor in London begegnet war, und auch der Timelord hatte ein paar Anekdoten geteilt, beschrieben wie er regelmäßig jedes Jahr zu Weihnachten die Erde retten musste. 

Und nicht zuletzt befand sich in London eine Einrichtung namens UNIT, mit der der Doctor schon in der Vergangenheit immer wieder zusammen gearbeitet hatte, und die dem Schutz des Planeten vor außerirdischen Gefahren diente. Offenbar waren sie sehr an Ex-Companions des Doctors interessiert. Sie hatten sich den Kontakt zu UNIT als Rückversicherung aufgehoben, sollten alle anderen Versuche, sich hier in Wales nieder zu lassen, ins Nichts laufen. 

Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass Jack immer noch hoffte, eine Möglichkeit zu finden, den Rift in Cardiff anzuzapfen – und mit der Riftenergie die Energiezellen seines kaputten Vortexmanipulators aufladen zu können, und so die – ironischerweise ebenfalls beschädigten – Selbstreparaturfunktionen zu aktivieren. 

„Wir haben kein Geld, keine Papiere, keine Unterkunft und ich könnte wirklich eine Dusche und frische Kleidung gebrauchen...“ Er hatte sich nur den Rucksack mit ihren wichtigsten Besitztümern gegriffen, als Jack ihn vor ... zwei Tagen? war das wirklich schon zwei Tage her? ... an der Hand gepackt hatte und sie aus der Tardis flohen, sobald sich die Tür zu ihrem Raum öffnete. 

Er erinnerte sich an ein vages Gefühl von Reue und Erleichterung als sie ins Freie traten und sich in einem leeren Hinterhof wiederfanden. Empfindungen, die nicht seine eigenen waren. 

Ianto hatte seither Jack völlig die Führung überlassen, blindlings hinter ihm herlaufend. Seit er... aufgewacht... war, im Kontrollraum der Tardis, wenn er allen Regeln nach tot sein wollte... schien alles um ihn herum wie ein Alptraum. Das einzige reale war Jack. 

Iantos letzte klare Erinnerung bevor alles in Chaos versank, war neben Lynda-mit-Ypsilon im Observatorium zu stehen und auf dem Überwachungsbildschirm das Vordringen der Dalek in die GameStation zu verfolgen. Lynda las mit zitternder Stimme die Stockwerke ab, und hielt seine Hand so fest, dass seine Finger in ihrem Griff taub wurden. 

Er wünschte Jack wäre bei ihm und würde ihm eine seiner unmöglichen Geschichten erzählen. Wenn er nur die Augen schloss, konnte er sich vorstellen, wie Jack neben ihm im Halbdunkel saß, einen Arm um seine Taille geschlungen, so dass er seine Hand unter Iantos T-Shirt schieben konnte, und die Worte direkt in sein Ohr flüsterte. 

Aber er verstand auch, dass Jack den Doctor und die anderen Menschen, die sich entschlossen hatten, den Dalek Widerstand zu leisten, nicht alleine lassen wollte. Und Jack konnte nützlich sein, oder dachte es zumindest. Wäre die Tür nicht von außen blockiert, hätte er diesen Raum längst verlassen, um sich ihnen ebenfalls anzuschließen. 

Dann hörte er Lynda entsetzt aufschreien und als er die Augen öffnete, war da nur noch das grelle, blendende, schmerzhafte Licht einer Explosion und ein Gefühl von schneidender Kälte, er konnte nicht mehr atmen – und dann war da lange gar nichts mehr. 

Die Dunkelheit eines fensterlosen Raumes und drei Worte, in einer Sprache, die er nicht kannte und doch verstand, als sie das Nichts durchschnitten :

Ich schenke Leben. 

Das war alles was er wusste, bis er im Kontrollraum der Tardis wieder zu sich kam. Jacks Griff war fast peinvoll eng um seinen Oberkörper und er hörte seine Stimme, den Doctor und die Tardis anflehend, ihm zu helfen. Irgendetwas zu TUN. 

Beste medizinische Versorgung im Universum. 

Die Worte des Doctors tauchten ungebeten in seinem Bewusstsein auf, als er die Augen öffnete. „Jack?“ Sein Hals war so trocken, dass selbst dieses eine Wort schmerzte, als hätte er mit Rasierklingen gegurgelt. 

„Ianto!“ Sofort war Jacks Aufmerksamkeit nur noch auf ihn gerichtet. „Ich dachte, du wärst... du... aber die Dalek... als ich... Ianto.“ 

Verwundert hob er die Hand, um die Tränen zu berühren, die frei über Jacks Wangen glitten. „Wieso?“, flüsterte er.

„Ich dachte du wärst tot.“ Jack zog ihn enger an sich, halb in eine aufrechte Haltung und Ianto presste das Gesicht gegen sein schmutziges T-Shirt, schlang den Arm um seinen Nacken. Da war ein scharfer, unangenehmer Geruch an Jack, wie von verbranntem Fleisch und versengtem Haar. „Ich dachte, du wärst t-t-tot. Ich dachte, du wärst sicher in dem Raum, aber sie haben...“ 

Die Explosion? Ianto drängte das halberinnerte Bild zurück. „Wo ist Lynda? Wo sind Rose und der Doctor?“


	2. Chapter 2

„R-Rose ist hier. Sonst niemand. Der Doctor... ich weiß es nicht. Als ich h-h-hier aufgewacht bin, war er weg. Die Tardis spricht nicht mit mir. I-Ich...“ Jack holte tief Luft. „Er muss mich verfehlt haben“, murmelte er dann. „Ein Dalek. Hat auf mich geschossen. Es war mir egal. Du warst tot, alle waren tot. Und s-so konnte ich zumindest dem Doctor noch ein p-paar Minuten Zeit verschaffen. Und... und dann kamen Dalek... immer mehr Dalek. Ich konnte nichts tun.“ Er küsste ihn auf der Stirn. „Und dann bin ich hier aufgewacht. Und du...“ Jack presste sein Gesicht gegen sein Haar und sagte nichts mehr.

Rose, die ein paar Minuten später zu ihnen trat und sie umarmte, während ihr Tränen über die Wangen liefen, konnte ihnen auch nicht erklären, was passiert war. Das letzte, dessen sie sich entsann, war dass der Doctor sie zur Erde zurückgeschickt hatte. Sie hatte eine vage Erinnerung an ihre Mutter und eine hitzige Diskussion mit Mickey, aber danach... ihr Kopf tat weh, wenn sie versucht, sich mehr ins Gedächtnis zu rufen als ein blendendes, aber warmes Licht und eine Stimme, die ihr sagte, was sie zu tun hatte. 

„Bad Wolf. In jedem Moment. An jedem Ort. Vergangenheit und Zukunft, für immer und ewig“, flüsterte sie, und es klang fremd aus ihrem Mund, wie ein Zitat, das sie irgendwann einmal gehört hatte - doch als Jack fragte, was sie damit meinte, wusste sie es nicht.

Und dann war der fremde Mann aufgetaucht – der kein Fremder war, sondern der Doctor, in einem neuen Körper und einer neuen Persönlichkeit. Doch der Timelord wirkte zerstreut und abgelenkt und krank - und anstatt ihre Fragen zu beantworten, oder zu erklären, was passiert war, befahl er ihnen, in ihre Zimmer zu gehen und dort zu warten, bis er entschieden hatte, was mit ihnen geschehen sollte.

Jack nahm ihn an der Hand und brachte ihn in das Zimmer, das sie sich seit Iantos Ankunft teilten. Und als er sich umdrehte, schloss sich die Tür hinter ihnen und ließ sich nicht mehr öffnen. Oh, sie konnten mit Rose über das interne Kommunikationssystem sprechen, doch sie war in ihrem Raum ebenfalls eingesperrt.

Sie konnten nicht sagen, wie lange sie warteten. Essen erschien wie von selbst auf einem Tisch. Jack war sich sicher, dass sie sich die ganze Zeit im Vortex befanden, denn die Maschinen der Tardis klangen dann anders. Wenn das Licht ausging, krochen sie unter die Decke ihres Bettes und versuchten zu schlafen, engumschlungen wie verängstigte Kinder. Doch Schlaf war rar und von unerklärlichen Alptraumbildern geplagt, die verblassten und ungreifbar wurden, sobald sie erwachten. Was blieb, war ein erstickendes Gefühl von Beklemmung, als würde etwas nicht-sichtbares auf sie nieder pressen. 

Ianto konnte die Kälte nicht abschütteln, die in bis in die Knochen durchdrang, während Jack wie ein gefangener Tiger in einem Käfig auf und ab schritt und nach einem Ausweg suchte. Er verschwand in den endlosen Kleiderschrank und kam mit dem Militärmantel zurück, den er in London getragen hatte, um ihn Ianto um die Schultern zu legen, in dem Versuch, seinen jüngeren Liebhaber zu wärmen. Sie schliefen unter dem schweren Wollstoff, Iantos Rücken gegen Jacks Brust gepresst, Jacks Arm um seine Mitte, als habe er Sorge, jemand könne den jungen Waliser von ihm weg stehlen. 

Der Monitor in der Ecke erwachte flackernd zum Leben, als Jack wieder einmal versuchte, die Tardis dazu zu überreden, sie wissen zu lassen, was passierte oder zumindest, wo sie sich befanden. Vielleicht war es eine Antwort auf seine Bitten, vielleicht Zufall. Aber der Bildschirm zeigte plötzlich die Erde, und ein Rucken und Zittern glitt durch das lebende Schiff, als sich der Klang seiner Maschinen veränderte. 

Die Tardis war gelandet. Und dann zeigte der Bildschirm Rose, die offenbar versuchte den Doctor – im Pyjama? - in die Wohnung ihrer Mutter zu bugsieren, die sie aus Rose‘ Beschreibungen erkannten.

Das war der Moment, an dem Jack entschloss, dass sie die Zeitmaschine des Timelords ebenfalls verlassen mussten. Während Ianto noch wie betäubt auf dem Bett saß und auf den Monitor starrte, packte er alles was er von ihren Besitztümern in die Finger bekommen konnte in einen Rucksack, drückte ihn Ianto in die Hand und lehnte wieder gegen die korallenübersäte Wand, seine flüsternde Diskussion mit der Tardis fortführend. 

Ianto beobachtete ihn verständnislos. Er hatte Jack das bereits häufiger tun sehen, schon seit seiner Ankunft. Der Doctor tadelte Jack dann, meinte er solle aufhören mit seinem Schiff zu flirten und ab und zu gab ihm die Tardis einen Stromschlag – nur einen leichten, natürlich. Das Äquivalent eines liebevollen Klapses. 

Was versuchte Jack zu bewirken? Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte der Doctor sie hier eingesperrt und sicher würde sich die Tardis nicht seinem Willen widersetzen, oder? Sie mochte Jack... mochte sie beide, auch wenn Ianto sie nicht in ihrem Kopf hören konnte, wie Jack. Irgendetwas mit Schulungen in Telepathie, die er während der Ausbildung in der Time Agency erhalten hatte. Aber wenn Ianto die Wände der Tardis berührte, breitete sich ein warmes Gefühl in ihm auf, und es war fast, als höre er ein Singen, von weit weg, am Rande seines Bewusstseins. 

Wieder lief ein Ruck durch das gesamte Schiff; es fühlte sich fast wie ein Aufprall an, die Maschinen wurden einen Augenblick lauter… Und dann glitt tatsächlich die Tür auf und Jack packte ihn am Handgelenk, zerrte ihn nach draußen und sie stolperten in Kontrollraum. Die äußere Tür stand ebenfalls offen und sie traten ungehindert hindurch. Sie waren nicht mehr an dem Ort, den sie auf dem Bildschirm gesehen hatten – und es war inzwischen dunkel. Die Tardis hatte sie an einen anderen Ort, und offenbar an einen anderen Zeitpunkt, gebracht und wohl beschlossen, sie gehen zu lassen, ohne den Doctor zu fragen. 

„Hey. Ianto. Komm schon, hör auf damit.“ 

Ein Klaps gegen seine Wange ließ ihn blinzeln und hochsehen. 

Jack musterte ihn besorgt. „Okay?“ Er griff blindlings nach einer Tasse und hielt sie ihm an die Lippen, wie bei einem Kleinkind oder Invaliden.

Ianto legte seine Hand über Jacks Finger und trank einen Schluck Kaffee, der inzwischen lauwarm war. Und zu süß. Es war Jacks Tasse. „Okay“, wiederholte er heiser. 

„Du warst einen Moment ganz weit weg.“ Jack stellte den Kaffee weg und umschloss wieder Iantos Finger mit seinen. „Ich habe mein Psychic Paper, das uns der Doctor gegeben hat, bevor wir nach Japan sind. Erinnerst du dich? Dieses leere Papier, das demjenigen, der es liest, genau das zeigt, was er sehen will? Und du hast einen Ausweis. Ich habe ihn gesehen. Mit dem Foto von dir, auf dem auf deiner Nase diese Punkte sind und deine Haare aussehen, als wäre ein Fern-Vogel darauf gelandet und hätte ein Nest gebaut.“

„Das waren Sommersprossen“, korrigierte Ianto automatisch. „Und viele hatten solche Frisuren. Aber das ist ein Schulausweis, den ich bekommen habe, als ich zwölf war. Ich bezweifele sehr, dass er irgendeine Gültigkeit hat.“ Er senkte seine Stimme weiter. „Wir haben nicht einmal mehr genügend Geld, um den Kaffee zu bezahlen, den wir gerade trinken.“

„Ich habe mir schon andere Dinge ausgeliehen als zwei Tassen Kaffee.“ 

Was das betraf… da standen bereits die Tickets für die Fahrt von London nach Cardiff und Jacks T-Shirt auf ihrem Sündenkonto.

Der Ticketautomat am Bahnhof war dem Minicomputer in Jacks Wriststrap nicht gewachsen und spuckte gehorsam zwei Tickets für sie aus. Das Kleingeld, das Ianto in seinem Rucksack zusammenkratzte, reichte für ein paar Sandwiches und Kaffee aus dem Automaten. Während sie auf den Nachtzug nach Cardiff warteten und ihren improvisierten Lunch aßen, lenkte Jack ihn damit ab, nach dem Drachen zu fragen, der sich auf seinem neuen T-Shirt zeigte. Er hatte es an einem Touristeninformationsstand gestohlen (oder wie er es nannte: sie waren für Touristen gedacht und er war schließlich ein Tourist) und gegen das ausgetauscht, das er trug; es war ein wenig zu eng, aber zumindest sauber und damit unauffälliger. 

„Wenn du dich besser fühlst, können wir ja später hierher zurückkommen und sie dann bezahlen“, schlug Jack vor. 

Ianto zog seine Hände unter Jacks weg, als sie ein Mann am Nebentisch anstarrte, die Brauen gefurcht und den Mund in eine Geste des Abscheus verzogen. Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete er, wie der Mann seine Zeitung ordentlich faltete und auf den Tisch legte, einen Geldschein unter seine Tasse schob und aufstand.


	3. Chapter 3

Um das Café zu verlassen musste er an ihrem Tisch vorbei, und Ianto hörte ihn etwas von „...unverschämt... in aller Öffentlichkeit... überall diese Perversen...“ murmeln, als er sich an ihnen vorbei drückte, darum bemüht, so viel Abstand zwischen ihnen zu halten wie es in dem begrenzten Durchgang möglich war. 

Er spürte seine Wangen vor Verlegenheit brennen. Zum ersten Mal wurde ihm bewusst, dass er sich wieder an einem Ort und in einer Zeit befand, in der sich Leute noch an einer gleichgeschlechtlichen Beziehung störten. Bevor er Jack begegnete, hatte er sich nie zu einem anderen Mann hingezogen gefühlt und dementsprechend keine Erfahrung mit den Reaktionen anderer auf ihre öffentliche Vertrautheit gesammelt. 

Jack schien es zu ignorieren. Oder vielleicht hatte er es auch gar nicht bemerkt, denn er lehnte sich zurück und flirtete mit der Bedienung, die ihnen den Kaffee gebracht hatte und nun zurück kam, um zu fragen, ob sie noch etwas bestellen wollten. 

Ianto entschuldigte sich, um auf die Toilette zu gehen. Es reichte bei weitem nicht an die ersehnte Dusche heran, dachte er, als er sich Hände und Gesicht wusch, aber es war alles, was er im Moment haben konnte. 

Als er den Raum verließ, wartete Jack mit ihrem Rucksack vor der Tür auf ihn, und bevor Ianto fragen konnte, bugsierte er sie beide aus dem Café und ins Freie. Der Regen hatte aufgehört.

„Was ist mit dem Kaffee?“ Ianto sah sich um. Niemand würde wegen zwei Tassen mittelmäßigen Kaffees die Polizei rufen, oder? Doch niemand blickte auch nur in ihre Richtung. Die Bedienung kassierte inzwischen an einem anderen Tisch.

Doch Jack winkte ab. „Ich habe gesagt, dass der Gentleman am Nebentisch ein alter Bekannter von uns war und unseren Kaffee mitbezahlt hat.“ Er grinste. „Sie hat nicht einmal nachgesehen, ob er ausreichend Geld liegen ließ.“ 

 

\- + - + -

 

Sie mischten sich unter die anderen Passanten, und schlossen sich für eine Weile einer Touristengruppe an. Es fiel nicht wirklich schwer, so zu tun, als wären sie ebenfalls hier um Urlaub zu machen. 

Ianto hatte Cardiff das letzte Mal als Kind besucht (und während sie hinter dem Slitheen her waren, blieb keine Zeit zum Sightseeing), als ihn seine Mam auf einen Einkaufstrip mitnahm. Er fühlte sich leicht überwältigt davon, die beiden Realitäten miteinander in Einklang zu bringen. Das war kein fremder Planet, er war hier geboren, er hatte in dieser Epoche gelebt und trotzdem war ihm vieles inzwischen unbekannt. Ein Blick auf Handys, die beinahe doppelt so groß waren wie die, die zuletzt in Mode gewesen waren, und auf das Design der Autos bewies es ihm nur zu deutlich, dass sich einiges geändert hatte.

Jack war im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes ganz und gar Tourist. Nicht nur in Cardiff, oder Wales, sondern auch in dieser Zeitperiode. Er hatte auf der Akademie der Time Agency das zwanzigste und einundzwanzigste Jahrhundert der Erde studiert, doch Holovids und Replika konnten nicht mit der Wirklichkeit mithalten. Das war, wieso er Time Agent geworden war – um andere Zeiten und andere Planeten zu erkunden. Vielleicht war sein Interesse nicht so... pur... wie das eines Archäologen, der Ruinen und Knochen ausgrub oder wie das eines Historikers, der hautnah bedeutende geschichtliche Ereignisse miterleben wollte, aber es nicht weniger intensiv, nur weil er hier und dort einen credit verdient, oder? 

Er bemerkte plötzlich, dass sich Ianto nicht mehr an seiner Seite befand. Als Jack sich umsah, entdeckte er den jüngeren Mann schließlich ein paar Schritte entfernt, mit geschlossenen Augen gegen eine Hausmauer lehnend. „Hey, alles in Ordnung?“, fragte Jack, als er zu ihm trat. 

Ianto sah ihn an. „Es ist alles...“, begann er – und beendete den Satz mit einer hilflosen Geste. 

„Man gewöhnt sich daran.“ Jack lehnte sich neben ihn. „Das Gefühl der Orientierungslosigkeit ist völlig normal und geht vorbei.“ Er lachte. „Es wäre schlimmer, wenn wir per Vortex-Manipulator gereist wären. Unvorbereitet fühlt es sich an, als hätte man dir den Kopf abgenommen, verkehrt herum wieder auf den Hals geschraubt und die dafür nötigen Werkzeuge in deinem Magen transportiert. John hat sich bei unserer ersten gemeinsamen Mission übergeben. Nicht, dass wir nicht schon so genug Aufmerksamkeit auf uns zogen, als die einzigen Zweibeiner weit und breit. Oder es ihn davon abhielt, beim nächsten Mal wieder vorher die Nacht durch zu machen, und völlig verkatert aufzutauchen.“

„John?“, fragte Ianto unsicher. Jack hatte die eine oder andere Person aus seiner Vergangenheit erwähnt, aber bei diesem Namen leuchtete etwas in seinen Augen auf. Gute Erinnerungen?

„Mein Ex-Partner. Manchmal war es notwendig, zwei oder mehrere Agenten auf einmal zu schicken; außerdem war so immer jemand da, wenn etwas nicht nach Plan lief“, erklärte er. „Also bekamen wir feste Partner zugeteilt, wurden zusammen trainiert. Wir mussten in der Lage sein, uns gegenseitig blind zu verständigen. Und es ist nett, jemand zu haben, mit dem man sich langweilige Wartezeiten vertreiben kann. Einmal waren wir zwei Wochen lang in einer Zeitschleife gefangen – das heißt, zwei Wochen für alle anderen, für mich und John waren es drei Jahre.“ 

„Hast du... ich meine, waren du und er... uhm...“ Zwei rote Flecken tauchten auf Iantos Wangen auf. 

„Yep. Partner in jeder Hinsicht.“ Jack stieß ihn mit der Hüfte an. „Sie haben uns schließlich getrennt, weil wir ein paar nicht genehmigte Nebengeschäfte am Laufen hatten. Das letzte was ich gehört habe, war das John verschiedene Rehabilitationszentren durchlaufen musste. Drogen. Alkohol. Mord.“ Er zuckte mit den Achseln. „Er war immer ein wenig... mental instabil.“ Jack schlang sich den Riemen des Rucksacks über die Schulter. „Hey, ich bin hungrig. Lass uns etwas zu essen finden und einen Platz zum Schlafen für heute Nacht.“

„Wir haben kein Geld, Jack.“ Trotz seines Protests ließ sich Ianto am Arm nehmen und wie ein widerspenstiges Kleinkind zurück auf den Gehweg führen. 

„Mir fällt schon etwas ein“, erwiderte Jack leichthin. „Ich bin nicht das erste Mal in dieser Situation, vergessen?“

Unruhe lag wie ein Bleiklumpen in Iantos Magen, doch er folgte Jacks Führung ohne Widerspruch.


	4. Chapter 4

~~ Juli 1997, Cardiff/Wales, Erde ~~ 

 

“Out of suffering have emerged the strongest souls; the most massive characters   
are seared with scars.” ― Khalil Gibran

 

Jack nahm sich einen Moment Zeit, Iantos Miene und Körpersprache – niedergeschlagen, verschlossen: also wieder ein Misserfolg - zu deuten, bevor er aufstand. Wortlos griff er nach der nassen Jacke, als sich der jüngere Mann aus ihr zu winden versuchte und warf sie zum Trocknen über einen Stuhlrücken, bevor ihn an sich zog und auf die Stirn küsste. Die kühle Haut unter seinen Lippen schmeckte vage nach Abgasen, durchsetzt mit dem metallisch-/säuerlichen Unterton, den der Regen auf diesem Planeten hatte. Zweifellos war Ianto den halben Tag im Freien und zu Fuß unterwegs gewesen.

Er erinnerte sich an seinen ersten Aufenthalt auf der Erde und wie er auf dem Dach seines Chula-Schiffs stand, um das Gesicht in den Regen zu halten. Damals schmeckte der Regen nach Salz und Asche. Diese Welt hatte Wasser im schieren Überfluss wie nur wenige, auf denen er zuvor gewesen war. So verschieden, so üppig von dem Planeten, auf dem er geboren wurde. 

Ianto schüttelte eine tropfende Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und trat einen Schritt zurück. „Ich bin total durchnässt“, meinte er mit Blick auf die dunklen, feuchten Flecken, die er auf Jacks Kleidung hinterlassen hatte.

„Und kalt“, entgegnete Jack. „Soll ich dir beim Ausziehen helfen und dich Aufwärmen?“ Er lachte leise, als Iantos Wangen rot wurden. Seit er ihn das zum ersten Mal hatte tun sehen – auf dem Fußboden der Buchhandlung sitzend, so unwiderstehlich jung und unschuldig (und damit so völlig, so faszinierend, anders als er selbst) das er die Finger nicht von ihm lassen konnte - war es zu einem von Jacks erklärten Zielen geworden, ihn so oft wie möglich dazu zu bringen. 

„Ich denke, eine heiße Dusche erfüllt den gleichen Zweck.“ Ianto verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und unterdrückte ein Schaudern – von dem er nicht ganz sicher war, ob es von der Kälte stammte, oder eher von den Bildern, die Jacks Vorschlag hervorrief. 

„Macht aber so viel weniger Spaß.“ Jack schmollte ein wenig, dick auftragend, als er bemerkte, dass Iantos Mundwinkel mit unterdrücktem Lachen zuckten. Dann hellte sich seine Miene auf. „Außer ich komme mit unter die Dusche.“ Bingo. Iantos Wangen färbten sich noch ein wenig dunkler und jetzt breitete sich die Röte auch auf seinen Hals und Nacken aus. 

„Das ist keine gute Idee. Du weißt, was beim letzten Mal passiert ist, als Mrs. Donovan die Handtücher für die Wäsche holen wollte...“ Er konnte wirklich nicht die humorvolle Seite darin sehen, von ihrer Zimmerwirtin ausgerechnet in dem Moment erwischt zu werden, als er halbnackt gegen das Waschbecken lehnte, während Jack seine bemerkenswerte Geschicklichkeit darin, Reißverschlüsse mit den Zähnen zu öffnen, demonstrierte. Obwohl es vielleicht besser war, dass sie nicht fünf Minuten später ins Bad geplatzt war. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie dann mehr zu sehen bekommen hätte, als nur ihre nackten Oberkörper... 

„Mrs. Donovan...“, unterbrach ihn Jack grinsend. „...hat schlechtes Timing und sehr scharfe Augen.“ Er streckte die Hand aus, um mit den Fingerspitzen ein paar Regentropfen zu folgen, die sich aus Iantos Haaren lösten und über seine Wange zum Kinn glitten. „Glaube nur nicht, dass ich nicht bemerkt habe, wie sie dich jedes Mal ansieht, wenn wir ihr ‚zufällig’ im Flur begegnen. Und so lange wir nicht wieder vergessen, abzuschließen...“ 

„Ich bin froh, dass sie uns nicht das Zimmer gekündigt hat.“ Ianto seufzte. „Eine Menge Leute wären sicher nicht so tolerant.“

„Ist das ein Grund?“, fragte Jack, ehrlich überrascht. „Um uns zu kündigen?“

Gut, damals 1941, hatte er akzeptiert (wenn auch nicht verstanden), dass es in dieser Zeit undenkbar war, dass er einen seiner Liebhaber auf offener Straße auch nur auf die Wange küsste. Hatte doch das Verbotene seinen ganz eigenen Reiz. 

Die meisten waren kaum älter als Ianto gewesen. Oh so eifrig, mit zittrigen aber gierigen Fingern, die ungeschickt an seiner Kleidung fummelten, wenn er sie in irgendeiner dunklen Gasse gegen eine Mauer in der Hintergasse eines Pub presste. Kaum mehr als Jungs, die verstohlene Blicke auf ihn warfen und sich an den Drinks festhielten, die er ihnen spendierte, während sie ihn mit den Augen auszogen... um ihm dann hinterher nicht mehr ins Gesicht zu sehen. Später, die Lider fest geschlossen, die Finger oder den Arm gegen die Lippen gedrückt, um keinen Laut von sich zu geben, wenn er sie mit der Hand oder dem Mund zum Orgasmus brachte. Jungs, von denen er nicht wusste, ob er sie am nächsten Abend wieder treffen würde, weil das Leben in jenen Tagen so kurz war... Und dann hatte es Algy gegeben. Mit seinen roten Haaren, und der Uniform, unter der sich Sommersprossen auf blasser Haut tummelten. Algy, der ihn kaum ohne zu Zögern mit in sein kleines Zimmer unter dem Dach genommen hatte, und der einzige, in dessen Bett er damals mehr als eine Nacht verbrachte. Algy, der nie gefragt hatte, woher er kam oder was er in London tat und der fast seinetwegen sein Leben verlor. 

Aber er hatte gedacht, die Menschheit hätte sich in den seither vergangenen Jahrzehnten ein wenig weiter entwickelt. Andererseits war er während seines kurzen, zweiten Aufenthalts auf der Erde nur Rose und Ianto begegnet. Und Mickey. Aber der Idiot zählte nicht. Er starrte sie immer nur an, als wäre es ihre Schuld, dass Rose lieber mit dem Doctor und ihnen weg ging, als bei ihrer Mutter in London zu bleiben. Außerdem hatte er es ihm nicht vergessen, dass er ihn Captain Cheesecake nannte oder wie er Ianto mit Fragen löcherte, um sicher zu sein, dass er wirklich nur ein Valleyboy aus Wales war, und nicht etwa auch ein Alien. Nicht gerade repräsentativ. 

Diese Jahrhundert und seine kleinliche Einordnung in Schubladen. Zumindest hatte er herausgefunden, dass es nicht mehr strafbar war, mit einem anderen Mann zu schlafen. Er hatte nämlich keine Absicht, Ianto vor irgendjemandem zu verstecken. „Was dachte sie, wir haben schließlich ein Zimmer gemietet, nicht zwei. Dass einer von uns auf dem Fußboden schläft?“

„Ich glaube nicht, dass sie im Detail darüber nachgedacht hat.“ Ianto schälte sich aus seinen durchfeuchteten Jeans. Kein einfaches Unterfangen, denn sie saßen schon trocken sehr eng. Durch die Nässe klebten sie noch stärker an seiner Haut und ihm war nicht der hungrige Ausdruck in Jacks Augen entgangen, als in den Raum getreten war. 

Er war frustriert und kalt und nass – sein Magen knurrte, um ihn daran zu erinnern, dass er seit dem Frühstück nichts gegessen hatte – und die Aussicht, den Rest des Tages mit Jack in einem warmen Bett zu verbringen, klang sehr verlockend. Nachdem er geduscht und sein Abendessen hatte. Sex mit Jack verbrauchte immer eine Menge Energie. Aber vielleicht würde er hinterher erschöpft genug sein, um eine friedliche Nacht ohne verstörende Träume zu verbringen. 

Es war Juli, doch der Sommer ließ auf sich warten. Stattdessen regnete es den ganzen Tag. Die Leute liefen mit Jacken, Schirmen und grimmigen Mienen durch die Gegend. Keine gute Voraussetzung für die Jobsuche – und da rechnete er noch nicht einmal seinen Mangel an Qualifikationen ein. Zuerst hatte er es bei Starbucks versucht, an Lisa und seinen früheren Job denkend, doch vergeblich. Dann bei einem privaten Kurierdienst – doch wie sich herausstellte (und in der Anzeige nicht erwähnt wurde) benötigte man dafür ein Auto und einen Führerschein – beides besaß er nicht. Die üblichen Aushilfsjobs, angefangen bei Burgerbraten bis hin zu Kellnern, waren fest in den Händen von Studenten der Universität in Cardiff. Er bekam die Chance, zwei Nächte lang als DJ in einem Club einzuspringen und stellte fest, dass er keine wirkliche Ahnung mehr von gegenwärtigen musikalischen Trends hatte. Zwei Jobs zu arbeiten hatte seine magere freie Zeit mehr als ausreichend beschnitten, so dass er eher selten in Clubs und Diskos zu finden war. Und zugegeben, die wenige Male, die er ausging, lag sein Augenmerk (wie das der meisten jungen Männer) mehr auf dem weiblichen Teil der Gäste, als auf dem, was aus den Lautsprechern kam. Und darauf, dass niemand auf die Idee kam, einen Ausweis sehen zu wollen.


	5. Chapter 5

In den beiden Monaten, die sie nun hier in Cardiff lebten, hatte sich das Gefühl nicht wirklich hierher zu gehören, verstärkt – auch wenn Jack ihm immer wieder versicherte, dass er sich daran gewöhnen würde. Und Ianto scheiterte daran, die richtigen Worte zu finden, um es zu erklären. Er fühlte sich... einfach nur verloren. 

Ianto strich sich die Haare zurück. Vielleicht sollte er sie kürzer schneiden lassen, vielleicht standen seine Chancen auf dem Arbeitsmarkt besser, wenn er seriöser, älter aussah? Einen Anzug trug? Er konnte nicht mehr zählen, wie viele misstrauische Blicke und Nachfragen er zu seinem (gefälschten) Geburtsjahr erhalten hatte. Manchmal stand er vor dem Spiegel und versuchte zu verstehen, wieso es den meisten so schwer fiel zu akzeptieren, dass er tatsächlich zweiundzwanzig Jahre alt war. Vielleicht sollte er aufhören, sich zu rasieren? Aber Bartstoppeln machten nicht wirklich älter, nur ungepflegter (kein so sexy Look in seinem Fall, er war durch diese Phase mit achtzehn gegangen) und widersprachen seinen persönlichen Ansichten von Körperpflege.

Ein Kissen landete in seinem Gesicht.

Er sah auf und Jack an, der seinen irritierten Blick mit unschuldiger Miene erwiderte. 

Jack lehnte gegen das Kopfende des Bettes, das verbleibende Kissen in seinem Rücken, die Beine vor sich lang ausgestreckt. Ein Grinsen entblößte die perfekten, weißen Zähne, ein hautenges weißes T-Shirt betonte den breiten Brustkorb und muskulöse Oberarme und erst seine Jeans... Wenn man das eher schäbige Drumherum nicht beachtete - Jack sah eindeutig aus wie ein Model in einer Zeitschriftenwerbung für Designerklamotten oder Parfüm. 

Die Haltung des älteren Mannes schrie geradezu: Unterhalte mich! Vielleicht auch: Bewundere mich!

Es war schon auf der Tardis klar gewesen, dass Jack ein Publikum liebte. Und anders als Rose und Ianto war der Doctor perfekt dazu in der Lage gewesen, ihn zu ignorieren, wenn Jack gegen eine Regel verstieß. Auch wenn es dazu führte, dass Jack die emotionale Reife eines Dreijährigen bewies und schmollend und mit Türen knallend (bildlich gesprochen, die Tardis-Türen ließen sich nicht knallen) verschwand, nur um zehn Minuten später bester Laune und eifrig zu gefallen, zurück zu kommen.

Ianto schluckte und zog sein feuchtes Hemd über den Kopf. Seine Entschlossenheit, nicht einfach so zu Jack ins Bett zu klettern, wankte - fiel jedoch nicht. Er starrte stattdessen auf das Hemd in seinen Händen. Es musste unbedingt gewaschen werden, bevor sich zu seinen offensichtlich so schon reichlich vorhandenen Disqualifikationen auch noch Körpergeruch gesellte. Aber es war das einzige, das er besaß, und er trug es nur zu Vorstellungsgesprächen. Er würde Mrs. Donovan um ihr Bügeleisen bitten müssen. 

„Hey. Wenn ich schon nicht mit dir duschen darf, dann lass uns zumindest heute Abend ausgehen. In einen Pub.“ Jack verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf. „In Butetown. Oder Mermaid's Quay. Irgendwohin, wo es keine schlechten Verlierer gibt.“

Die „ohne schlechte Verlierer“-Einschränkung kam daher, dass Jack sich als ein As bei Kartenspielen, Snooker und Billard herausgestellt hatte. Sie bestritten einen größeren Teil ihres Lebensunterhalts von Jacks Gewinnen, als von den diversen Aushilfsjobs, die Ianto annahm, wann immer er sie kriegen konnte. 

 

„Poker.“

„Poker? Du spielst Poker?“

„Unter anderem. Kartenspiele sind auch in meiner Zeit immer noch weit verbreitet. Poker haben mir zwei wirklich freundliche, junge Piloten beigebracht, als ich das erste Mal hier herum hing. Bevor ich den Doctor traf. Sie waren amerikanische Freiwillige in der RAF. Und sie haben es vermutlich bereut, als ich ihnen eine ihrer Uniformen abgenommen habe. 

„Oh, lass mich raten. Es war natürlich Stripppoker.“

„Ist das ein Angebot, Mister Jones?“

„Garantiert nicht.“

„Hey, ich weiß, was Stripppoker ist. Rose hat mir...“ Jack brach ab. Ein fast betretenes Schweigen breitete sich einen Moment lang zwischen ihnen aus. 

„Sie fehlt mir auch“, meinte Ianto leise. “Vielleicht können wir sie irgendwann einmal besuchen. Wenn wir sie ‚eingeholt’ haben.“ Es war alles so kompliziert. Wieso hatte die Tardis sie in die Vergangenheit gebracht? Ihre Zeitlinie hatte sich mit Rose Tylers noch nicht gekreuzt, sie jetzt zu finden war sinnlos. Sie war ein Kind. Und darüber hinaus war ein Zusammentreffen potentiell gefährlich. Ianto wollte nicht herausfinden, was passierte, sollten sie ein Paradox kreieren, etwas über das sie der Timelord wieder und wieder belehrt hatte... 

Jacks einziger Versuch, einen   
normalen Job anzunehmen, endete fast mit einer Anzeige wegen sexueller Belästigung. Wie sich herausstellte, verstanden nicht alle Menschen Jacks pathologische Flirterei auch als solche. In Verbindung mit seiner fast völligen Unkenntnis gegenwärtiger Technologie (oder wie er Ianto eines Abends erklärt hatte, erwartete schließlich auch niemand von   
ihm mit Flintstein und Bärenklauen arbeiten zu können) schien es sicherer, wenn Ianto derjenige war, der versuchte ein halbwegs legales Einkommen zu erlangen. Er hatte absolut keine Mühe, sich den „alten“ Jack aus seinen Conman-Zeiten vor dem Zusammentreffen mit dem Doctor und Rose vorzustellen – der Spieler, der Betrüger, der Schwindler – das war alles noch da, direkt unter der charmanten Oberfläche. 

Leider bedeutete es auch, dass sie mehr als einmal aus einem Pub geflüchtet waren, bevor besagte „schlechte Verlierer“ ihrem Ärger mit mehr als Beschimpfungen Luft machten. 

„Wenn du mir versprichst, damit zu warten, jemand um sein Geld zu erleichtern, bis ich gegessen habe?“ Ianto griff nach einem Handtuch und zog trockene Jeans für den Trip in das Gemeinschaftsbad auf ihrem Flur über. 

„Okay, okay.“ Jack winkte ab, rollte sich herum und zog ein zerfleddertes Taschenbuch unter dem Kissen hervor, das er im Bus gefunden hatte. „Spielverderber.“

Ianto seufzte, als er das Zimmer verließ, und nahm sich vor, das erste Gericht zu bestellen, das ihr mageres Budget hergab – und schnell zu essen. Er hatte das Gefühl, Jack war gelangweilt. Und ein gelangweilter Jack war gefährlich.

 

\- + - + -

 

Jack rollte sich auf den Rücken zurück, als Ianto die Tür hinter sich schloss und ließ das Buch sinken. Er wusste, dass der junge Waliser von ihrer unsicheren Situation enttäuscht und frustriert war. Und das er es ihm mit seiner unbekümmerten Art nicht leichter machte.

Aber sich in dieser Form darum zu kümmern, wo er nachts schlief oder was er aß, war definitiv eine ungewohnte Situation für ihn. 

 

Nachdem er die Time Agency verließ, fand sich immer irgendetwas, das ihn über Wasser hielt – ein Schwindel, ein paar gestohlene Kredits, besser noch ein reicher Gönner (oder mehrere davon) die ihm Transport oder Unterkunft oder Kleidung sicherten. Er hatte in Luxussuiten geschlafen und in teuren Restaurants gegessen - was war schon dabei, von seinem guten Aussehen und seinem charmanten Wesen zu leben? Oder von der einen oder anderen kleinen Erpressung, wenn sich herausstellte, dass sein jeweiliger Wohltäter einen Partner oder eine Familie hatte, die nicht so freundlich auf Neuigkeiten über gewisse Eskapaden reagieren würden...

Um zu verhindern, dass seine Trips per Vortex-Manipulator für die Agency verfolgbare Spuren hinterließen, war es auf jeden Fall angenehmer, in der prachtvollen Kabine eines privaten Vergnügungskreuzers zu reisen, als eingeklemmt auf einem langsamen und überfüllten Transportschiff. Als er auf der Erde landete, war die Chula-Ambulanz nur eine von mehreren Sachen, die er am Laufen hatte, bevor der Doctor in sein bequemes kleines Set-up hineinplatzte. In nur wenigen Monaten hatte er ein nettes kleines Vermögen für sich angesammelt – und das auf einem Klasse-5-Planeten, auf dem man bestimmt keinen Schwarzmarkt für Alien-Technologie und anderen, nicht von der Erde stammenden Klimbim und Kleinkram erwartete. Dummerweise hatte sich das meiste davon mit seinem Schiff in Luft aufgelöst, als die Bombe hochging... 

Und selbst, wenn er mal kein Geld hatte, schlug er sich irgendwie durch. Im schlimmsten Fall zog er sogar Arbeit in Betracht – obwohl es schon lange nicht mehr dazu gekommen war.

Der Unterschied war, dass er dieses Mal nicht alleine war. Und er gab zu, dass Ianto recht hatte. Wenn sie sich auf Dauer hier niederlassen wollten um auf die Rückkehr des Doctors zu warten, benötigten sie feste Jobs, ein sicheres Einkommen. Papiere. Eine Wohnung, Kleidung... 

Er musste nach den Gesetzen dieses Planeten legitim erscheinen.

Das ganze klang nach einem Alptraum. 

Er hatte diese Phase der Sesshaftigkeit eigentlich (mehr oder weniger unfreiwillig) in den drei Jahren in der Zeitschleife mit John hinter sich gebracht. Jetzt sehnte er sich nach den Reisen mit dem Doctor und der Tardis und Rose zurück; der Freiheit, den Abenteuern. Jeden Tag fühlte es sich ein wenig mehr wie ein Gefängnis an, hier in dieser grauen Stadt mit ihrem Dauerregen fest zu sitzen.

Das einzig Gute war Ianto an seiner Seite zu haben. 

Auch das war neu.


	6. Chapter 6

Und er wartete darauf, dass es endete. 

Sicherlich war das Ganze nur ein Nebenprodukt seiner Zeit mit dieser merkwürdigen Familie aus zwei Menschen, einem Timelord und einem Time Agent aus Boeshane. Seit er sein Zuhause verlassen hatte… nein, eigentlich seit dem Tag, an dem die Monster seinen Vater töteten und Gray verschwand… spürte er immer eine Distanz zwischen sich und anderen. Sex, ja und reichlich; eine Affäre, vielleicht ein paar Wochen lang andauernd, bevor er unruhig wurde. Aber nichts, was einer Beziehung nahe kam. Dass John und er sich in der Zeitschleife nicht gegenseitig umgebracht hatten, lag vor allem daran, dass sie beide die meiste Zeit ihre eigenen Wege gingen und es keine emotionalen Verwicklungen zwischen ihnen gab.

 

Er war ein paar Mal verheiratet (oder was dem in anderen Kulturen entsprach) gewesen – aber nur einmal spielte nicht Geld oder ein sonstiger Betrug die Hauptrolle. 

Esa

In seinem ersten Jahr in der Agency lernte er sie kennen. Esas Ausbildung war fast zu Ende und so arbeitete sie bereits an ihrem nächsten Ziel – ein Baby. Doch schwanger zu werden kam nicht in Frage, wenige Wochen vor ihrer ersten Mission. Und so beschlossen sie, dass er ein halbes Jahr Urlaub von der Agency nahm, seine Ausbildung unterbrach, und das Baby austrug. Ihr Baby. 

Esa bekam ihren Sohn nie zu Gesicht. Ihre erste Mission klang einfach: Ein Trip auf einen Planeten, der sich vom Rest der Galaxie isoliert hatte und das zurück in die Vergangenheit, sechs Monate vor dem Regierungswechsel, der dazu führen würde. Ihre Aufgabe war das Sammeln von Informationen und Dokumenten. Und ein einfacher Anfängerfehler kosteten ihr und ihrer Partnerin das Leben: ein Kalkulationsfehler ließ sie inmitten des Aufstandes ankommen, anstatt davor. Sie wurden nur Minuten nach ihrer Ankunft getötet, ohne je die Chance zu erhalten, sich in Sicherheit zu bringen. 

Esas Eltern nahmen ihn auf und kümmerten sich um ihn während der Schwangerschaft, die nicht ohne Komplikationen war. Seine vorwiegend menschliche DNA war nicht so kompatibel mit Esas wie der Arzt gesagt hatte, von dem sie den Embryotransfer vornehmen ließen – was vermutlich seine unerwartet niedrige Rechnung und den Mangel an Fragen erklärte. Er musste sich mehreren Behandlungen unterziehen, bevor das Baby auf die Welt geholt werden konnte und es benötigte weitere Behandlungen danach, bevor es gesund wurde. 

Drei Tage nach der Geburt, als die Wunde an seinem Bauch ausreichend verheilt war, ließ er seinen noch namenlosen Sohn in der Obhut seiner Großeltern und verschwand. Er trug zwei Dinge bei sich, als er an Bord eines Shuttles ging. Das eine waren ein paar Bilder von ihm und Esa auf einem Memorykristall in seiner Tasche (eines davon zeigte ihn direkt nach dem Transfer, mit einem Polster unter dem Oberteil, einen enormen Babybauch vortäuschend, über den Esa gelacht hatte bis ihr die Luft weg blieb) und eine Aufnahme von seinem Sohn, in den Armen seiner Großmutter schlafend, erst wenige Stunden alt. Das andere die eiserne Entschlossenheit, niemals seine Kalkulationen nur ein einziges Mal zu überprüfen - oder wieder schwanger zu werden.

Er kehrte zur Agency zurück und beendete seine Ausbildung. Sein gutes Aussehen machte ihn zum Gesicht einer Rekrutierungskampagne der Time Agency und polierte seine Abschlussnoten auf, die ansonsten eher im Mittelfeld gelegen hätte. Er verdiente sich ein wenig Geld, als ihm der Fotograf - der die drei-D-Holos von ihm aufzeichnete – vorschlug, Holos ohne Kleidung von ihm anzufertigen und zu verkaufen. Tylos war ein besserer Fotograf als Liebhaber, und vermutlich ein noch besserer Geschäftsmann. Er hätte damals Prozente verlangen sollen. 

So aber machte er ein paar Missionen mit älteren, erfahreneren Time Agents, ein paar Soloreisen und schließlich wurden er und John Partner. 

Das Leben war okay, bis er eines Morgens erwachte, als Verräter gebrandmarkt und ohne jede Erinnerung an die letzten beiden Jahre seines Lebens. Er hatte sich bei der erstbesten Gelegenheit abgesetzt und damit begonnen, sich auf eigene Faust durch zu schlagen. 

Bis er auf einem kleinen, rückständigen Planeten in einer rückständigen Zeit inmitten eines Krieges den letzten der Timelords und einen resoluten, blonden Teenager traf. 

Er hatte Ianto davon erzählt: von Jamie, dem Gasmaskenkind und den Nanogenes, die aus der Chula-Ambulanz entkamen, und wie er damit fast die Erde zerstört hätte. Wie er mit Rose zu Glen Miller auf dem Dach seines unsichtbaren Chula-Schiffs tanzte und der Doctor und die Tardis ihn in letzter Sekunde davor retteten, sich selbst mit einer Bombe in die Luft zu sprengen, um zu verhindern das sie einschlug. Kaum zu glauben, dass noch nicht einmal ein Jahr linearer Zeitrechnung seither vergangen war. 

Er hatte schon so oft ein neues Leben begonnen, sich einen neuen Namen gegeben, war in eine neue Rolle geschlüpft, aber dieses Mal fühlte sich alles anders an. 

 

Vor diesen Monaten in einem kriegsgeschüttelten London, darauf wartend dass jemand auf sein Manöver mit der Ambulanz herein fiel, hatte er einem Telsta namens Okoa das Schiff gestohlen. 

Er hatte Okoa in einer Bar kennen gelernt und eine Menge neidischer Blicke waren ihnen gefolgt, als sie sie gemeinsam verließen. Telsta waren begehrte Sexpartner, weil sie ihr Geschlecht nach Belieben ändern konnten und nicht wenige verdienten so ihren Lebensunterhalt, obwohl ihre Kultur Prostitution streng verbot. Okoa hingegen, der sich zur Zeit als ein „er“ ansah, war von seinem menschlichen, unveränderbar eingeschlechtlichen Körper fasziniert, von seiner glatten, weichen Haut (die Körper von Telsta waren mit feinsten, leicht rauen Schuppen bedeckt) und innerhalb kürzester Zeit wusste er nicht nur, dass Okoa ein eigenes Raumschiff besaß – nicht das modernste, aber Chula-Schiffe waren für ihre Wendigkeit und Schnelligkeit bekannt und in vielen Quadranten illegal, weil man sie unsichtbar machen konnte – sondern kannte auch die Zugangscodes. Sie hatten oft Sex an Bord des kleinen Schiffes und hinterher zeigte Okoa ihm, wie man es flog. Drei Wochen nach ihrer ersten Begegnung verließ er das Bett, das er mit Okoa für den größten Teil der Nacht geteilt hatte, ging an Bord des Schiffes und programmierte mit Hilfe seines Wriststraps die Signatur um, bevor er das Dock verließ. Niemand hinderte ihn daran. 

Ursprünglich war das Schiff als Transporter für Ambulanzen gedacht gewesen, und tatsächlich befand sich auch noch eine an Bord. Sie auszuschlachten und die Einzelteile auf diversen Schwarzmärkten zu verkaufen, brachte ihm ein kleines Vermögen ein. 

Zusammen mit dem Geld, dass er sich erschwindelte oder stahl, hatte er genug, um das Chula-Schiff mit einer illegalen – und daher entsprechend teuren – Zeitreise-Konstruktion aufrüsten zu lassen. So konnte er viel größere Entfernungen, sowohl räumlich als auch temporär, zurücklegen als mit seinem Wriststrap. Er fragte sich, ob der Doctor das gewusst hatte und deshalb nicht einfach die Bombe in seinem Traktorfeld deaktivierte, anstatt sie explodieren und das Schiff zerstören zu lassen – immerhin hatte er ihn nie danach gefragt, wie Jack es fertig gebracht hatte, es in die Erdvergangenheit zu schaffen. Der Vortex-Manipulator Time Agency Standartausgabe konnte im Notfall zwei Personen transportieren, aber kein Spaceship, so klein es auch sein mochte. 

Timelords waren ohnehin nie gut darin gewesen, ihre Zeitreisenden und Zeitmanipulierenden Spielsachen mit anderen zu teilen und rannten protestierenden zu den Schattenarchitekten, sollte sich jemand (Judoons natürlich ausgeschlossen) auf andere Weise der gleichen Technologie bemächtigen... 

Er hatte das Wort Liebe gebraucht, um Okoa dazu zu bringen, ihm die Codes zu verraten. Aber es war nur ein Wort gewesen. Seit Esa. Vielleicht auch schon seit er die Qual in den Augen seiner Mutter gesehen hatte, über den toten Körper seines Vaters gebeugt, und er ihr gestehen musste, dass er seinen Bruder nicht finden konnte. 

Es zu Ianto zu sagen, bevor er ihn auf der Gamestation in das Observatorium einschloss, hatte ihn so sehr überrascht, wie es offenbar den jüngeren Mann überraschte. Sex, Spaß, Kameradschaft, Abenteuer, Adrenalin und Zuneigung zu dem Waliser mit der blassen Haut und den lachenden, blauen Augen, ja. Aber   
Liebe? 

Es war einfach gewesen, es zu sagen, in dieser Situation, die kaum Hoffnung ließ, dass er – oder sie beide - überlebte. Er war sicher davor gewesen, sich verletzbar zu machen. 

Aber durch irgendein Wunder hatten sie beide überlebt und die Tardis hatte sie nicht zufällig gemeinsam abgesetzt, oder? Jetzt waren sie beide hier und Jack wusste nicht, ob er Ianto liebte, ob er überhaupt definieren konnte was das war, Liebe – nur, dass Ianto etwas in ihm berührte das unberührbar wurde, das er niemand berühren lassen konnte, seit dem Tag an dem die Monster gekommen waren, und seine Kindheit zerstörten...


	7. Chapter 7

\- + - + -

 

Das Senken der Matratze als Ianto auf der Bettkante Platz nahm, holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken. 

Als er auf die gesenkten Schultern des anderen Mannes sah, überlegte er einen Moment, ob Ianto es vielleicht vorziehen würde, hier zu bleiben. Er konnte die Müdigkeit und Resignation in der Haltung seines Körpers lesen, den Frust in den angespannten Muskeln und der steilen Falte zwischen Iantos Augenbrauen.

„Es tut mir leid, dass du die Stelle nicht bekommen hast“, hörte er sich zu seiner eigenen Überraschung sagen. 

Ianto warf ihm über die Schulter einen erstaunten Blick zu, dann zuckte er mit den Achseln, bevor er sich wieder abwandte, um ein T-Shirt überzustreifen. „Es sieht so aus, als gäbe es keinen Job für jemanden wie mich in ganz Cardiff. Nicht, dass ich viel an Qualifikationen vorweisen kann. Oder einen richtigen Lebenslauf.“ Dann änderte sich sein Ton. „Wieso ziehst du dir nicht etwas an, während ich Mrs. Donovan um ihr Bügeleisen bitte?“

Ianto war aus der Tür, bevor er einen obszönen Vorschlag dazu machen konnte und Jack schwang die Beine über die Bettkante. 

 

\- + - + -

 

Auf der Suche nach einem Pub kamen sie an einem Schaufenster vorbei, und Ianto hatte das Gefühl, dass Jack ihm fast den Arm auskugelte, als er ihn am Handgelenk packte und mitten im Schritt stoppte. Als er sich ihm fragend zuwandte, deutete Jack auf einen der ausgestellten Anzüge. 

Es war ein klassischer, dreiteiliger Nadelstreifenzug, komplett mit Krawatte, Weste, Hemd und den passenden Schuhen dekoriert. 

„So etwas solltest du anziehen. Dann gibt dir bestimmt jemand einen Job. Obwohl ich dich dann vermutlich Tag und Nacht im Auge behalten, muss um deine zahllosen Verehrer abzuwehren.“ 

Lachend zog ihn Ianto weiter. „Du verstehst das falsch. In meinem Fall heißt das zuerst der Job, dann der Anzug.“

„Was ist mit den Verehrern?“, fragte Jack grinsend und hakte den Arm lose um seinen Nacken. „Daran interessiert? Monogamie ist so ein veraltetes Konzept, wo ich herkomme.“

„Ich denke, ich habe bereits alle Hände voll mit dir zu tun. Komm‘, da ist ein Pub ist um die Ecke und du hast mir einen Drink versprochen.“

 

\- + - + -

 

Der Abend verlief – allen Befürchtungen zum Trotz - ruhig. Nun, ruhig in der Hinsicht, dass sie das Pub nicht vorzeitig verlassen mussten. 

Ein Plakat an der Tür hatte sie informiert, dass in diesem Lokal regelmäßig Dartturniere veranstaltet wurden, und jedermann eingeladen war, sein Glück zu versuchen. 

Woher hätte Ianto denn auch ahnen sollen, dass sich Jack umgehend in den Kopf setzte, dass es ja wohl nicht so schwer sein konnte, eine Zielscheibe mit kleinen Plastikpfeilen zu treffen und dass er sich - nachdem sie gegessen hatten, Ianto bestand auf ihre Abmachung – unter eine Gruppe Dart-Enthusiasten mischte, die den Neuankömmling (wie vermutlich zahllose Touristen zuvor) in spöttischer Erwartung aufnahmen. 

Das Problem war nicht, dass Jack das Spiel nicht beherrschte.

Das Problem war, dass Jack das Spiel nach knapp zehn Minuten viel zu gut beherrschte.

Das sorgte nicht nur für milde Enttäuschung unter den Dartspielern, die darauf gehofft hatten, ihren Spaß mit einem über-optimistischen Touristen haben zu können, sondern bei einigen auch zu Misstrauen und sogar offenem Ärger. Sie vermuteten, dass Jack ein Betrüger war, der nur vorgab, noch nie Dart gespielt zu haben, um später jemand zu einer Wette zu überreden und ihn auszunehmen. 

Und gab es da ein paar, die das Spiel verließen, als Jack sich nach einem besonders gelungenem Wurf zu ihm umwandte und ihn vor aller Augen küsste. Buhrufe, Lachen und in einem Fall verhaltener Applaus zeigte die gemischte Reaktion der anderen Anwesenden. Obwohl es – nach Jacks Maßstäben – ein sehr zahmer Kuss war, lief Ianto verlegen tiefrot an und zog sich hastig an den Tresen zurück, was neuerliches Gelächter hervorrief. 

 

\- + - + -

 

Er fühlte sich nicht wirklich betrunken, als sie etliche Stunden später das Pub verließen und auch Jack schien so gut wie nüchtern. (Was er auf den geringeren Alkoholgehalt irdischer Getränke schob, er hatte Ianto den halben Abend von etwas das sich Hypervodka nannte, vorgeschwärmt.) 

Aber er achtete auch nicht besonders auf ihre Umgebung, als sie durch eine nur spärlich beleuchtete Nebenstraße hinter dem Gebäude schritten. Jack hatte die Hand in eine der beiden Gesäßtaschen von Iantos Jeans geschoben und schilderte gerade eine wilde Party, an der er auf einem Planeten namens Zog teilgenommen hatte, als hinter ihnen Schritte ertönten.

Ianto warf einen Blick über die Schulter und sah dass ein paar der Dartspieler, die das Spiel abgebrochen hatten, als Jack ihn küsste, hinter ihnen auftauchten. Es waren drei, vier, vielleicht auch mehr in der Dunkelheit. 

Bevor er völlig registrierte, dass Jack plötzlich verstummte, hatte ihn der Ex-Time Agent auch schon hinter sich manövriert. Ianto schluckte einen automatischen Protest hinunter. Er wusste, dass ein paar Jahre, die er als Junge Rugby gespielt hatte, nicht mit Jacks militärischer Ausbildung zu vergleichen war, wenn es zu einer körperlichen Auseinandersetzung kommen sollte. Trotzdem rechnete er nicht wirklich damit, dass mehr als ein paar Beleidigungen und Gesten in ihre Richtung fliegen würden.

Jack wandte sich an einen Mann mittleren Alters mit Bart. Er hatte als Erster die Gruppe der Dartspieler verlassen, und die anderen waren ihm nach und nach gefolgt – es lag also nahe, dass sie ihn als eine Art Sprecher oder Anführer sahen. 

„Hey“, sagte er freundlich. „Heute ist es schon wenig zu spät, aber wir können uns gerne ein anderes Mal auf ein Revanche-Spiel treffen.“

Anstatt zu antworten, musterte der Mann mit dem Bart sie nur mit etwas, dass... kühler Sachlichkeit ähnelte. Wie ein Polizist, der einzuschätzen versuchte, wie gefährlich sein Gegenüber sein mochte. Im Gegensatz zu seinen Kumpanen schien er auch völlig nüchtern. Einer der anderen murmelte etwas über ‚die verdammten Schwuchteln’, doch ein Blick des Bärtigen brachte ihn zum Schweigen.

„Jack Harkness. Definitiv nicht aus dieser Gegend“, stellte der Bärtige fest. Seine Worte klangen neutral, weder freundlich noch feindselig. Seine Augen glitten zu Ianto. „Ianto Jones. In Wales geboren, aber ebenfalls ein Fremder.“ 

Sie hatten sich beide nur mit ihren Vornamen vorgestellt. Woher wusste er, wie sie hießen? Dass sie nicht aus der Gegend stammten, konnte er erraten haben. Aber ihre vollständigen Namen?

„Irgendwie denke ich, das plötzliche Interesse an uns hat nichts mit meinem Talent fürs Dartspielen zu tun“, entgegnete Jack. 

„Nein“, bestätigte der andere. „Es war nur eine gute Gelegenheit für mich zu beobachten.“

„Was zu beobachten?“, fragte Ianto scharf.

Der Mann mit dem Bart schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Ich habe alles erfahren, was ich wissen musste.“ Damit wandte er sich zum Gehen.

„Einen Moment...“, begann Jack, doch bevor er mehr sagen konnte, packten ihn zwei der anderen links und rechts und er fand sich mit dem Gesicht gegen eine Hauswand gepresst. „Hey!“

Ein Knie in seine Magengegend ließ Ianto ein paar Schritt zurücktaumeln, wo ihn jemand packte und ihm die Arme auf den Rücken drehte. Scharfer Schmerz schoss durch seine Schultern, dann kickte ihm jemand die Beine weg und er landete auf den Knien. Eine Hand krallte sich in seine Haare und riss seinen Kopf hoch, damit er seinem Angreifer ins Gesicht sah. Erkennen konnte er nicht viel - zwischen der schlechten Beleuchtung und der Kapuze, die der Mann tief nach vorne gezogen hatte verschwamm sein Gesicht zu einem schattigen, blassen Oval, in dem braune Augen dominierten, und ein angewidert verzogener Mund schiefe Zähne entblößte.

Er versuchte den Kopf weg zu ziehen, doch bevor es ihm gelang, tauchte eine Faust in seinem Blickfeld auf und dann explodierten Sterne hinter seinen Augenlidern, so hell und kalt wie der Doctor sie ihnen im Vortex gezeigt hatte... bevor er dunkel um ihn wurde. Irgendwo von weit her hörte er Jack seinen Namen rufen – dann war es still.

 

\- + - + -


	8. Chapter 8

Ianto rollte sich herum und schaffte es auf die Knie, bevor er sich nach vorne beugte, zusammenkrümmte und übergab. In seinen Ohren rauschte Blut und seine Kehle brannte, als er sich zurück auf die Fersen setzte, die seine Handflächen gegen seine Jeans rieb. Glassplitter und Splitt rieseln weg, doch seine Finger schienen wundersamerweise unverletzt, keine Schnitte oder Kratzer zu entdecken – nur ein paar blasse Druckstellen. 

Ein wenig schwankend kam er auf die Beine und stützte sich gegen ein geparktes Auto ab. Er war alleine, so weit er sehen konnte. Wo war Jack? 

„Jack?“ 

Seine Stimme war ein jämmerliches, heiseres Krächzen, und selbst das eine Wort schmerzte in seiner Kehle. An seinen Fingern klebte trocknendes Blut, als er seine Nase betastete, doch sie schien nicht gebrochen zu sein. Seine komplette linke Seite fühlte sich wie eine einzige Prellung an, pochte von Schlägen und Tritten, doch – wiederum – er schien auch dort nicht ernstlich verletzt zu sein. 

„Jack?“ 

Die einzige Antwort, die er erhielt, war ein Auto, das auf der Querstraße vorbeifuhr, dumpfe Bässe dröhnten aus Lautsprechern und hallten zwischen den Häusern wieder. Die Scheinwerfer streiften ihn kurz, doch niemand hätte ihn gehört, selbst wenn er versucht hätte, um Hilfe zu rufen.

Jack musste irgendwo hier sein. Vielleicht suchte er ebenfalls nach ihm? Sie hatten ihn bestimmt nicht mitgenommen... wozu? Sie hatten hier ihren Spaß mit ihnen... Ianto machte ein paar weitere Schritte und fand, dass die Intensität des Pochens in seiner Seite abgenommen hatte. Er hoffte, dass es ein gutes Zeichen war und nicht dafür sprach, dass er schwerer verletzt war, als er dachte. Irgendwo hatte er gehört oder gelesen, dass bei schwerwiegenden Verletzungen eine Schockphase eintrat, bei der man kaum noch Schmerzen spürte. 

Er erreichte das Ende der Straße und überlegte, ob er nachsehen sollte, ob noch jemand im Pub war, den er um Hilfe bitten konnte. Aber sie würden die Polizei rufen wollen, und das war unmöglich. Da waren zu viele Fragen, die er nicht beantworten konnte, nicht über sich und schon gar nicht was Jack betraf.

Ein Bretterzaun trennte den Hinterhof des Pub, in welchem dem Geruch nach Mülltonnen gelagert wurden, von der Straße und Ianto lehnte sich einen Moment dagegen, um trotz des Gestanks tief einzuatmen. Seine Rippen schmerzten, als sich sein Brustkorb dehnte, doch es war auszuhalten. Er erinnerte sich an den überwältigenden Schmerz, den er gespürt hatte, als er sich als Kind das Bein gebrochen hatte und hoffte, dass dessen Abwesenheit bedeutete, dass seine Rippen intakt waren.

Eine Haarsträhne verfing sich an einem Spreißel eines groben Zaunbretts und er fluchte, den Kopf scharf zur Seite wendend. In diesem Augenblick fiel sein Blick auf Jack. 

Zumindest nahm er an, dass es Jack war. Er konnte nur zwei mit Jeans bekleidete Beine sehen und Füße, die in den silberfarbenen, billigen Turnschuhen steckten, die er für sich gekauft hatte und die Jack regelmäßig stahl, obwohl er behauptete, sie wären hässlich. 

Einen Moment später schob er einen der zum Himmel stinkenden Müllcontainer weg, so dass er sich auf den Boden knien konnte. Über der verriegelten Hintertür leuchtete eine starke Lampe, die einen kaltblauen Lichtkegel ins Dunkel schnitt. 

Jacks Gesicht zeigte keine Spuren eines Kampfes, keine Prellungen, Schnitte, Kratzer, Platzwunden - abgesehen von einem dünnen Blutfaden, der sich vom Mundwinkel über sein Kinn zog und von da auf den Boden tropfte. 

Er hätte schlafen können – würden nicht die Überreste einer grünen Bierflasche im Zentrum eines sich immer noch weiter ausbreitenden Blutflecks in Jacks Bauch stecken. 

Ianto wusste, dass er etwas tun sollte. Hilfe rufen. An Jacks Hals nach einem Puls tasten, wie er es im Fernsehen gesehen hatte, um zu sehen ob er... Er sollte... Aber alles was er tat, war wie erstarrt da zu sitzen, die Hände im Schoß zu hilflosen Fäusten geballt. Er musste ihn nicht erst berühren, um zu wissen, dass Jack... tot... sein musste.

Jack war so still. Vollkommen still. Etwas das, er nie fertig brachte, nicht einmal im Schlaf. Diese totale Reglosigkeit, nicht einmal ein schwaches Heben und Senken des Brustkorbs, kein Flackern der Augenlider - das konnte nur eines bedeuten… Jack war tot. 

Als wäre dieser Gedanke ein geheimes Signal gewesen, lief plötzlich ein Schauer durch Jack und er schien zu krampfen, seine Augen flogen auf, als er nach Luft rang, die Augäpfel so verdreht, dass einen Moment lang nur das Weiße zu sehen war. Mit einem Aufschrei griff er mit beiden Händen nach dem Glas, das in seinem Körper steckte und riss es heraus. Frisches Blut quoll über seine Hände und über Iantos, als der instinktiv reagierte und seine Finger auf Jacks presste. 

Er konnte es spüren. Wie das Blut mit jedem Pulsschlag hervorquoll. Die zerfetzten Hautränder unter seinen Handflächen. 

Und dann stoppte die Blutung plötzlich, der Schmerz ließ nach. Jack zog seine Hände weg, bemerkte kaum wie auch Iantos zur Seite fielen und riss sein zerfetztes T-Shirt hoch. Da war Blut auf seiner Haut, oh ja, sehr viel Blut und ein paar dunkelrote, fast kreisrunde Prellungen, aber keine klaffende Wunde mehr.

Ianto taumelte auf die Beine und ein paar Schritte zurück, bis er mit dem Rücken gegen den Müllcontainer stieß. Er blinzelte und starrte auf seine blutbeschmierten Finger.

Jack starrte ihn an, dann seinen Bauch. Er hob die Hand und presste die Fingerspitzen gegen die Haut. Da war ein dumpfer Schmerz wie nach einem Schlag in die Magengrube, aber nichts, das auf eine ernstere Verletzung hindeutete. Sein Blick fiel auf die kaputte Glasflasche, die blutbeschmierten Scherben, die neben ihm auf dem Boden lagen und matt glitzerten. Vielleicht hatte sein T-Shirt... Aber der dünne Stoff war in Fetzen gerissen. Er hätte zumindest Schnitte aufweisen müssen, ein T-Shirt bot keinen Schutz vor den scharfen Glaskanten. 

Er schüttelte den Kopf, um die Spinnweben daraus zu vertreiben. Darüber konnte er später nachdenken. Jetzt mussten sie vor allem erst einmal von hier verschwinden. Wenn sie jemand so fand, gerieten sie in Schwierigkeiten... oder schlimmer noch, was war, wenn SIE zurückkamen? 

Jack zog sich auf die Beine und stellte fest, dass er müde war und fror, sein Körper fühlte sich an, als wäre er verprügelt worden – was wohl auch der Fall war – aber ansonsten schien er... okay. So seltsam es klang. „Ianto?“

Iantos Kopf ruckte hoch und die vertrauten blauen Augen starrten ihn verständnislos und weit mit Schock an. 

„Wir müssen von hier weg.“

Der jüngere Mann nickte nach einem Moment, blinzelte – und rührte sich nicht von der Stelle. Er leistete aber auch keinen Widerstand, als Jack ihn am Handgelenk packte und hinter sich herzog.


	9. Chapter 9

\- + - + -

 

„I-I-Ist das auch so ein Time Agency-D-Ding?“, fragte Ianto schließlich. Er starrte auf seine Hände, auf das angetrocknete Blut. Jacks Blut. „Oder… oder heilen… alle L-L-Leute so schnell, wo du herkommst?“ Er ballte die Finger zu Fäusten, um sie am Zittern zu hindern – doch es änderte nichts, sein ganzer Körper vibrierte wie eine angeschlagene Gitarrensaite. 

Jack saß auf der Bettkante und untersuchte seinen Bauch, seine Arme. Die zerfetzten Reste seines T-Shirts lagen auf dem Boden. Genau wie seine blutdurchtränkten Jeans. Er hatte sich bereits überzeugt, dass die Blutflecke nicht von Ianto stammten. Abgesehen von einer kleinen Blutkruste unter seiner Nase wies der jüngere Mann genau wie er keine weiteren, sichtbaren Verletzungen auf. 

Und mehr noch… er hatte tatsächlich   
gespürt , wie sich die gezackten Ränder einer tiefen Wunde unter seinen Handflächen schlossen. Davor war Dunkelheit gewesen und die Ahnung von Augen, die ihn beobachteten; Schatten, die sich bewegten – und das Gefühl als würde sein Körper über Glasscherben geschleift; er bekam keine Luft, als wären seine Lungen zu harten Klumpen wie getrocknete Kamir-Beeren zusammengeschrumpelt. 

Beschleunigte Heilung. Er hatte davon gelesen. Es gab ein paar Spezies da draußen im Universum, die ihren Metabolismus so hochfahren konnten, dass Wunden in Stunden statt Tagen heilten. 

Er hatte beobachtet, in einem medizinischen Zentrum der Agency, als mit Hilfe eines pulsierenden, grünen Lichts eine tiefe Schnittwunde in Lods Bein geschlossen wurde, um die Blutung zu stoppen. Doch selbst die besten und fortschrittlichsten Heillaser hinterließen auf menschlicher Haut Spuren, die lange brauchten, um völlig zu verschwinden - und in den meisten Fällen auch Narben, die erst nach weiteren Behandlungen verblassten. 

Seine Haut dagegen war so makellos, unversehrt und glatt wie die eines Babys. 

Jack rotierte vorsichtig seine linke Schulter. Die Muskeln in seinem Nacken fühlten sich steif und kalt an, doch da war kein Schmerz. Und er erinnerte sich nur zu deutlich an das weißglühende Stechen des Messers, das unterhalb des Schulterblattes in seinen Körper gedrungen war, und abrupt seine linke Seite mehr oder weniger nutzlos werden ließ. Danach hatten sie nur noch Sekunden benötigt, um ihn zu überwältigen. Zwei hatten ihn an den Armen gepackt und in die Schatten geschleift, wo ein Dritter mit der Glasflasche auf sie wartete...

Er holte tief Luft, bevor er aufsah und bemerkte, dass Ianto ihn offenbar beobachtet hatte, aber nun sofort seinem Blick auswich. „Nein. Ich… ich war zuvor verletzt. Aber es ist nie…“ Jack räusperte sich, schluckte gegen eine plötzlich aufsteigende Welle an Übelkeit an. Gleichzeitig war ihm kalt und es hatte nichts mit seiner Nacktheit zu tun. Die Kälte schien von innen zu kommen und bis in seine Fingerspitzen auszustrahlen.

Ein Plastikbecher voll Wasser wurde in seine Hände gedrückt und er ergriff es dankbar, trank ein paar Schlucke. Das Engegefühl in seiner Brust ließ ein wenig nach und er sah Ianto an, der neben ihm Platz nahm. „Ich kann nicht erklären, was passiert ist“, sagte er schließlich leise. 

Ianto sah ihn an, und dann wieder weg. Das Schweigen zwischen ihnen wurde schwerer und schwerer, bis es unerträglich war. Er blickte auf seine Hände; auf Jacks Finger, die zitternd den Becher hielten. „Denkst du…“, er brach ab, räusperte sich, bis seine Stimme nicht mehr wie eine ungeölte Türangel quietschte. „Denkst du, Mrs. Donovan liegt um diese Zeit noch auf der Lauer?“

Ein mattes Lächeln glitt über Jacks Gesicht. „Ich denke nicht. Was hast du vor?“

„Eine Dusche. Wir brauchen beide eine. Wir sehen aus, als ob wir…” Ianto sah wieder weg, presste die Lippen zusammen.

Jack stand auf und hielt ihm eine Hand hin, um ihn auf die Beine zu ziehen. „Ja. Du hast recht.“

 

\- + - + -

 

Die Dusche war eigentlich eine schmale, hohe, altmodische Badewanne in dem engen Gemeinschaftsbad am Ende des Flurs. Platz war schon für einen erwachsenen Mann knapp, damit sie beide hinein passten ohne sich gegenseitig die Ellbogen in die Rippen zu stoßen, wich Jack bis ganz ans andere Ende zurück, während Ianto den Duschvorhang zu zog. Er lehnte sich mit der rechten Schulter gegen die geflieste Wand und wartete, bis das Wasser Temperatur angenommen hatte.

Als hätten sie sich abgesprochen, trat Ianto im gleichen Moment vor und sie standen beide unter dem heißen Wasser, zwischen ihren Körpern keine Handbreit Abstand. Wortlos schlang Jack die Arme um Iantos Mitte, zog ihn enger zu sich, und legte das Kinn auf die Schulter des jüngeren Mannes.

Nach einem Moment des Zögerns legte Ianto die Arme um seinen Nacken. „Ich dachte... für einen Augenblick dachte ich, du wärst tot“, flüsterte er, sein Mund dicht an Jacks Ohr. 

„Ich weiß.“ Er hob den Kopf und gab seinen Griff um die Taille des jüngeren Mannes auf, um Iantos Gesicht mit einer Hand zu sich herum zu drehen. „Ich bin immer noch hier, okay? Es ist nicht passiert.“

„Aber...“ 

Jack verschloss ihm den Mund, bevor er die Frage stellen konnte. Als der Kuss endete, presste er seine Stirn gegen Iantos. „Es ist nicht passiert.“

Ianto versteifte sich einen Moment in seinem Griff, dann nickte er und griff an ihm vorbei nach einer Flasche Duschgel, die offenbar einer der anderen Bewohner vergessen hatte. Ein leichter Schubs gegen seine Schulter bedeutete ihm, sich umzudrehen, so dass er unter dem Wasserstrahl hervortrat und Ianto den Rücken zuwandte.

Warme Finger glitten über seine Haut, massierten nach Zitrusfrüchten duftenden Schaum in seine müden, verspannten Muskeln und Jack lehnte sich mit einem Aufstöhnen in die Berührung zurück. Mit den Handballen kreisförmige Bewegungen ausführend, presste Ianto in seinen Nacken und dann seine Wirbelsäule entlang, bevor er ihn einen Schritt zurück zog und den Schaum abspülte. Jack folgte dem sanften Zug an seinem Handgelenk und drehte sich um. Er schloss die Augen, als Iantos Hände in gleicher Weise ihren Weg über seine Brust und seinen Bauch nahmen. 

Als Ianto an der Stelle verharrte, an der die Bierflasche in seinen Körper gedrungen war, griff er nach den Händen des jüngeren Mannes und drückte sie nach unten, während er ihn küsste. Sie hatten nicht viel Zeit, das Wasser würde bald kalt werden und er spürte die Erschöpfung knochentief, doch sterbend in einer Gasse zwischen Mülltonnen zu liegen war nicht das letzte Bild, dass er mit in den Schlaf nehmen wollte. Noch sollte es Ianto. Also presste er seine Erektion in Iantos Hände, ließ ihn seine Absicht wissen und manövrierte sie dann einen Schritt in die andere Richtung, so dass nun Ianto außerhalb des Wasserstrahls stand.

Er griff nach dem Duschgel. Eine großzügige Menge Schaum ließ seine Hände mühelos Iantos Rücken entlang gleiten, und er umfasste kurz sein Gesäß, um ihn nach vor und gegen seinen Körper zu pressten. Ianto stöhnte auf, das Gesicht gegen seinen Hals geschmiegt, so dass er auf seiner nassen Haut seinen Atem - kühl und rasch - spüren konnte. Er küsste Iantos Schulter und verteilte mehr Schaum auf Iantos Brustkorb, ließ Brustwarzen unter seinen Fingern erhärten und seine Hände die knochigen Hüften umfassen, bevor er kurzerhand vor ihm auf die Knie ging und Iantos halb steifen Penis mit dem Mund zu voller Härte brachte.

Das Wasser war inzwischen nur noch lauwarm, aber es hüllte sie in eine Art Umhang, der sie vom Rest der Welt abschnitt. 

Mehr Warnung, als Iantos Finger in seinen Haaren, ihr Griff fest, erhielt er nicht, bevor der jüngere Mann kam. Jack presste seine Stirn gegen Iantos Oberschenkel, ein Rest Duschgel, den er an seinem Handgelenk fand und Iantos Finger, die sein Gesicht und seinen Nacken liebkosten, genug dass er bald selbst den Orgasmus erreichte.

Ianto griff nach seinen Händen, zog ihn hoch und zurück unter den Wasserstrahl, küsste ihn. 

Schlagartig wurde das Wasser eiskalt und sie fuhren instinktiv auseinander. 

Jack drehte den Hahn ab, versicherte sich, dass er wirklich sauber war und folgte dann Ianto, der den Duschvorhang zurück in seine Ecke gezwängt hatte und nun tropfend nach einem Handtuch Ausschau hielt.

Keiner von ihnen hatte daran gedacht, eine der Notwendigkeiten wie Handtücher, Seife oder frische Kleidung mitzubringen.

Nun, es spielte nicht wirklich eine Rolle. Um diese Uhrzeit würde ihnen niemand begegnen. Außer sie hatten das ganze Haus in Aufruhr versetzt? Aber genau aus diesem Grund lag das Bad wohl am anderen Ende des Korridors. 

Jack hielt die Tür auf und sie huschten durch den unbeleuchteten Flur und in ihr Zimmer wie zwei Kinder, die noch lange nach Zapfenstreich heimlich unterwegs waren und Sorge trugen, von ihren Eltern erwischt zu werden.

Schweigend warf Ianto ihm ein Handtuch zu und er rieb sich eher nachlässig trocken, bevor er aufs Bett glitt. Die Dusche hatte das meiste der Kälte vertrieben, aber er fühlte sich, als hätte er einen Marathonlauf hinter sich gebracht.

Jack verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf und beobachtete wie Ianto ihre blutbefleckte Kleidung aufsammelte und begutachtete. Er schluckte, als der Waliser die Rückseite seines T-Shirts befingerte, und offensichtlich den Einstich des Messers fand. „Ianto, lass es gut sein. Komm ins Bett.“

„Deine Jacke ist weg“, murmelte Ianto. 

Es war eine Lederjacke gewesen, eines der wenigen Kleidungsstücke, das er von der Tardis mitgenommen hatte. Sie hatte außer ein paar Münzen, Flyern, einer benutzten Papierserviette und zwei Kondomen nichts enthalten. Vielleicht lag sie noch in der Ecke, in der Ianto ihn gefunden hatte. Sie konnten irgendwann zum Pub zurückgehen und fragen, ob sie abgegeben worden war. Trotzdem nagte etwas anderes am Hintergrund seines Bewusstseins. Irgendetwas das auch fehlte.

Letztlich gab Ianto seine Bemühungen auf und kroch neben ihm unter die Decke. Das Bett war nicht besonders breit, kein wirkliches Doppelbett, und sie waren daran gewöhnt, dicht aneinander liegend zu schlafen. Jack rollte sich auf die Seite, schlang einen Arm um Iantos Mitte und zog ihn an sich, bis er sich mit dem Rücken gegen seine Brust schmiegte, sein Hinterkopf gegen Jacks Bizeps lag. Er presste einen Kuss in Iantos Nacken. 

Langsam sickerte die Anspannung weg und die Erschöpfung holte sie ein – Ianto war der erste, der einschlief.

Es war viel später, in diesen Sekunden vor dem Schlaf, als Jack plötzlich klar wurde, dass nicht nur seine Jacke verschwunden war – sondern auch (und viel wichtiger) sein Vortex-Manipulator fehlte. 

 

\- + - + -


	10. Chapter 10

„Du bist ein Lebensretter“, murmelte Jack, als ihm der Geruch nach frischem Kaffee in die Nase stieg. Er drehte sich auf den Rücken und zwang seine verkrusteten Lider nach oben. Der Anblick war es allemal wert, aus einem – wie es ihm schien – nur wenige Sekunden langen Schlaf gerissen zu werden. 

Ianto hielt in der einen Hand einen Pappträger mit zwei Bechern, aus denen der Kaffeegeruch kam, und in der anderen eine Papiertüte; teilweise beinahe transparent mit aufgesogenem Fett, was auf etwas heißes und fettiges schließen ließ. 

Überrascht stellte er fest, dass es genau das war, nach was sein Körper gierte. Offenbar war beinahe zu sterben (Beinahe? flüsterte eine zweifelnde Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf.) gut für den Appetit. Jack setzte sich auf und streckte auffordernd die Hand aus. Ianto setzte neben ihn auf die Bettkante und ließ ihn einen der Becher nehmen. Seinen eigenen stellte er ab, um die Papiertüte zu öffnen und ihren Inhalt – Bacon Sarnies – zwischen ihnen zu verteilen. 

„Kein Ketchup?“, murmelte Jack, den Mund voll mit einem halben Sarnie und Ianto verdrehte die Augen, bevor er in seine Tasche griff und eine Handvoll Servietten und Ketchuptütchen herausfischte, die er aufs Bett warf. 

„Was?“, fragte er, als er den Inhalt eines Tütchens auf sein Sandwich drückte, das Brot zurückklappte und es dann mit zwei weiteren Bissen verschlang. „’s viel besser so.“

Ianto schüttelte den Kopf. „Ketchup hinterlässt überall Flecken.“ Er hielt plötzlich inne und starrte auf Jacks Brust. Sein eigenes Sarnie sank zurück auf die säuberlich auf seinem Schoß ausgebreitete Serviette.

„Was ist?“, fragte Jack und leckte übertrieben sorgfältig Ketchup aus seinen Mundwinkeln. Er folgte Iantos Blick und bemerkte, dass er sich mit der roten Sauce bekleckert hatte. Ein Muster aus hellroten Spritzern und Klecksen breitete sich über seine Brust aus. Plötzlich machte Iantos Reaktion Sinn und er griff nach einer der Papierservietten, um das Ketchup abzuwischen. 

Sie beendeten ihr Frühstück – oder eher Mittagessen – schweigend. 

Jack ließ den letzten Schluck Kaffee in seinem Becher kreiseln und sah dabei zu, wie Ianto gebrauchte Servietten, Ketchuppackungen und die fettige Papiertüte in einen Müllbeutel stopfte. Sein zerfetztes T-Shirt folgte. Ihre Jeans waren nicht in Sicht – versuchte Ianto sie zu waschen? - aber er konnte die silbernen Turnschuhe sehen, die mit Zeitungspapier ausgestopft auf der Fensterbank trockneten. Wann war Ianto aufgestanden, um das alles zu tun? Und wieso hatte er nichts davon bemerkt? Er schlief sonst nie so tief.

Er wartete, bis Ianto damit fertig war. „Es ist schon einmal passiert“, sagte er dann leise. „Denke ich zumindest.“

Ianto erstarrte, drehte sich schließlich langsam um. „Was ist schon einmal passiert?“, fragte er, eine kleine Pause hinter jedes einzelne Wort setzend. 

„Dass ich geheilt bin. Dass ich... Ich denke, ich bin schon einmal gestorben. Und bin dann wieder aufgewacht.“ Jack trank den letzten, inzwischen fast kalten Schluck Kaffee und begann, den Rand des Bechers mit den Fingernägeln einzureißen.

„Niemand kann sterben und wieder aufwachen.“ Ianto lehnte sich gegen die Wand und rutschte langsam an ihr herunter, bis er auf dem Boden saß. „Niemand.“ 

„Timelords können regenerieren, wenn sie sterben“, wandte Jack ein.

„Bist du ein Timelord?“

Jack schnitt eine Grimasse, entweder aufgrund der Vorstellung oder des scharfen Tons von Iantos Stimme. „Ich glaube nicht. Außerdem sehe ich noch immer wie ich aus.“ 

„Wann ist... das... passiert?“ 

Er konnte vom Bett aus Iantos Gesicht nicht sehen. „Letzten Monat. Ich hatte viel Geld gewonnen, bei einem großen Spiel. Beinahe fünfhundert Pfund. Es war an einem der Abende, an dem du nicht mitgekommen bist, weil du ein Vorstellungsgespräch früh am Morgen hattest. Ich denke... jemand ist mir vom Pub aus gefolgt. Irgendetwas Hartes traf mich am Hinterkopf und alles wurde dunkel. Als ich aufwachte, fühlte sich mein Körper an, als hätte mich jemand durch die Mangel gedreht und ich hatte Blut und etwas, dass... möglicherweise... Knochensplitter gewesen sein könnten, in meinen Haaren. Aber da war keine Wunde.“

„Du hast nichts davon gesagt“, flüsterte Ianto.

„Was hätte ich sagen sollen? Dass mir jemand den Schädel eingeschlagen hat, um mir meinen Gewinn wieder abzunehmen und dass ich wundersamerweise nicht tot in einem Hinterhof gefunden wurde, sondern plötzlich aufstand und nach Hause spazierte?“ Jack stand auf und warf seinen leeren Becher in den Mülleimer neben der Tür. Dann drehte er um und kauerte sich neben Ianto. „Was hätte ich sagen können, das nicht völlig verrückt klingt?“

„War es dunkel?“, fragte der junge Mann plötzlich leise.

„Dunkel?“, wiederholte Jack.

„Ja. In der Zwischenzeit, bevor du wieder aufgewacht bist. Dunkelheit. Schatten, die sich bewegten. Ein Gefühl, als…“

„…beobachte dich jemand“, beendete Jack den Satz.

Ianto hob den Kopf. 

„Und aufzuwachen, es tut weh, wie…“

„…wie in Glasscherben zu fallen.“ Ianto schluckte. „Und als ob keine Luft mehr da ist, als ob ich verlernt hätte, zu atmen.“

„Woher weißt du das?“ Jack griff nach seinen Armen. „Ianto?“

„Ich träume davon“, flüsterte der junge Waliser. „Seit wir die Tardis verlassen haben. Immer wieder.“

„Deine Alpträume. Du hast gesagt, es wären die Dalek.“

„Du hast gesagt, das Blut an deinem Hemdkragen stamme davon, dass du dich beim Rasieren geschnitten hast“, entgegnete Ianto.

Mit einem Seufzen setzte sich Jack neben ihn, die gleiche Haltung einnehmend, wie der andere Mann. „Ich habe auch davon geträumt“, gestand er. „Aber es waren nur das… Alpträume. Bis zu dieser Nacht. Und gestern ist es wieder passiert.“

„Aber was ist mit uns passiert, Jack? Denn zu glauben, dass wir auf der Gamestation… dass wir gestorben sind und dann… was? Irgendjemand, irgendetwas hat uns auf magische Weise wieder zum Leben erweckt? Das klingt völlig verrückt.“

„Verrückter als mit einem lebendigen Schiff, einer Zeitmaschine zu reisen?“ Jack wandte den Kopf, um ihn anzusehen. „Mit einem neunhundert Jahre alten Timelord? Verrückter als unsichtbare Raumschiffe, Aliens und dass du hier neben einem Ex-Time Agent sitzt, der in dreitausend Jahren auf einem Planeten in einem weit von hier entfernten Sektor geboren wird?“

Ianto zögerte. „Was ist dann mit uns passiert?“

„Der Doctor… er muss es wissen.“ Jack ließ den Kopf mit einem dumpfen Geräusch gegen die Wand fallen. „Er muss zumindest irgendetwas wissen.“

„Aber er ist nicht hier. Wir wissen nicht, wann er zurück kommt. Wir wissen nicht einmal, ob er überhaupt jemals wieder nach Cardiff kommt. Vielleicht hat uns die Tardis deshalb hierher gebracht, in diese Zeit!“ Ianto wurde mit jedem Wort aufgebrachter. 

Jack griff nach seiner Hand, aber war nicht wirklich überrascht, als Ianto vor ihm zurück wich. Er wusste selbst, wie dürftig sein Plan, hier auf den Doctor zu warten, war. Aber es war alles, was sie im Moment hatten.

Der Plan und zu warten.


	11. Chapter 11

~~ August 1997, Cardiff/Wales, Erde ~~  
=== Vulcano Day ===

 

…I am titanium - you shoot me down, but I won't fall   
Ghost to-own and haunted love.   
Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones.   
I'm talking loud, not saying much.   
I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose, fire away, fire away, ricochet,   
you take your aim, fire away, fire away, you shoot me down, but I won't fall... 

DAVID GUETTA - TITANIUM

 

„Hey. Wird es dir hier unten auch wirklich nie zu langweilig, Ianto?“ Adeola Oshodi lächelte, als sie sich gegen die Kante des wackeligen alten Schreibtisches im Archiv lehnte und nach seinem Kaffeebecher griff, um einen Schluck zu stehlen. „Ich weiß nicht, wie du es anstellst, aber dein Kaffee schmeckt um Längen besser als das Zeug in unserer Küche“, meinte sie mit einem Seufzen, als sie den nun leeren Becher zurückstellte.

„Tut mir leid, aber wenn ich dir das Geheimnis verrate, muss...“, begann Ianto, seine Miene todernst.

„...du mich töten. Ich weiß.“ Adeola lachte und hob die Hände. „Okay, okay, ich frage nicht mehr.“ Sie blinzelte ihm zu. „Allerdings muss ich dann weiter herkommen und ab und zu eine Tasse von dir stehlen. Und natürlich musst du dann auch weiter damit leben, dass die Gerüchte über unsere wilde Affäre zwischen den Aktenschränken durch die Gegend schwirren.“ Sie lachte wieder und legte beruhigend eine Hand auf seine Schulter, als Ianto zu ihr herumwirbelte, die Augen weit. „Keine Sorge, Gareth weiß, dass es nur Gerüchte sind und ansonsten kümmert es niemand.“

Ianto spürte, wie sich die Röte von seinen Ohren über seine Wangen ausbreitete. Es war schlimm genug, dass die Leute über Adeola und ihn tratschten; zu denken, dass sie deswegen sogar mit ihrem Freund über ihn gesprochen hatte... Andererseits war es gut zu wissen, dass er keine Besuche eines eifersüchtigen Partners zu befürchten hatte. Gareth Evans war vielleicht nicht größer als Ianto, doch er hatte ihm gut zwanzig Pfund über – und zwar alles Muskeln wie es schien. Er hatte ihn ein paar Mal gesehen, als er Adeola nach der Arbeit abholte, und Ianto zufällig zur gleichen Zeit das Gebäude verließ.

Jack schlug grinsend vor, ihm Unterricht in Selbstverteidigung zu geben, als Adeola ihm gegenüber das erste Mal die Gerüchte erwähnte und er mit einem unguten Gefühl nach Hause kam. Jedoch, kaum unerwartet, endete Mann gegen Mann bei Jack immer für sie beide auf der Matte...

Adeola musterte ihn amüsiert und Ianto fragte sich, was sein Gesicht von seinen Gedanken preisgegeben haben mochte. „Uh... Gut?“, brachte er schließlich heraus. 

„Entspann’ dich, Ianto.“ Sie verschränkte die Arme locker vor der Brust. „Ehrlich gesagt bin ich froh, wenn ich ein paar Minuten hier herunter kommen kann – neben dem Kaffee und der angenehmen Gesellschaft – es ist so ruhig hier. Kein Telefonklingeln, keine Faxe, keine Kopierer oder Drucker, niemand der ungeduldig nach Unterlagen schreit...“

„...kein Licht, keine Fenster, Tod durch Papierstaublunge oder tausend Papierschnitte“, beendete Ianto trocken. Er hielt eine Hand hoch, damit sie die blassen, pinkfarbenen Schnittwunden an seinen Fingerspitzen sehen konnte.

„Armes Baby“, neckte sie ihn. „Ich bringe dir das nächste Mal eine Packung Pflaster mit.“ Dann richtete sie sich seufzend auf. „Die da oben werden sich wundern, wo ich stecke. Sind die für mich?“ Sie deutete auf einen säuberlich sortierten und mit farbigen Ordnungsstickern versehenen Stapel Aktenmappen. „Du hast sie innerhalb einer Viertelstunde gefunden? Du bist fantastisch, weißt du das“, lobte sie. „Die meisten, die hier unten vor dir gearbeitet haben, brauchen Wochen, um sich richtig zurecht zu finden.“

„Sie waren bereits in der Box, die morgen verschickt werden hätte sollen, aber ich habe mich daran erinnert, dass ich sie eingepackt habe. Also war es kein Problem, sie zu finden.“ Ianto reichte ihn ihr mit einer kleinen, galanten Verbeugung weiter und beobachtete, wie sie die Versiegelung prüfte. Jede einzelne Mappe war an den oberen und unteren durch je einen, sowie an der rechten Längskante durch je zwei, runden Aufklebern, die mit einer Art Siegel bedruckt waren, verschlossen. „Bis zu unserem nächsten Date?“ Er fragte sich, wozu wohl jemand plötzlich die Akten brauchte, die dem Datumscode nach aus den frühen Fünfzigern stammten.

Adeola zwinkerte ihm zu, als sie ging. Ihre Absätze hallten auf dem gefliesten Boden bis sie den Aufzug erreichte, und die Metalltüren sie verschluckten.

Ianto wischte mit einem Papiertuch den schwachen Abdruck ihres blassrosa Lippenstifts von seinem Kaffeebecher ab und ging dann in den winzigen Waschraum nebenan, um ihn auszuspülen. Er hätte ihr natürlich sagen können, dass die Kaffeemaschine in der Küche oben vermutlich falsch eingestellt war, und das Wasser zu lange im Filter blieb, was zu dem bitteren Geschmack führte. (Sie hatte ihm an seinem ersten Tag eine Tasse gebracht – und Ianto beschloss, sich von da an selbst zu versorgen.) Aber wirklich, wenn niemand in der Lage war, die Bedienungsanleitung richtig zu lesen... 

Außerdem hatte er nichts dagegen, wenn Adeola ihn von Zeit zu Zeit hier unten im „Der Kerker“ genannten Archiv, besuchen kam. Sie erinnerte ihn an Lisa und die Gespräche, die sie führten. Er vermisste das manchmal. Es war einfach, mit ihr zu sprechen. Adeola war freundlich, sie fragte nicht nach, wenn seine Antworten ein wenig ausweichend waren oder Lücken enthielten, sondern akzeptierte es so. 

Dieser Job war genau zur richtigen Zeit gekommen. Ihre übliche Geldquelle war seit... seit dem Überfall nach ihrem letzten Pub-Besuch mehr oder weniger eingetrocknet. Es war einfach zu gefährlich, auf diese Weise ein paar Pfund zusammen zu kratzen. 

Wer auch immer die Anzeige, dass eine Anwaltskanzlei jemand für Aushilfsarbeiten in einem Archiv suchte, ausgeschnitten und an das Pinnbord neben dem altmodischen Münzfernsprecher im Foyer ihres „Bed & Breakfast“ (wenn es auch eher einer Jugendherberge glich) geklebt hatte, konnte sich seiner Dankbarkeit gewiss sein. Er hatte sie gelesen, und ohne große Hoffnung die angegebene Nummer angerufen. Wer wusste, wie lange es her war, dass die Anzeige in der Zeitung gestanden hatte. Vermutlich war die Stelle längst vergeben. 

Doch die freundliche, junge Frau, die antwortete und sich als Miss Oshodi vorstellte, nannte ihm eine Adresse, bei der er sich am nächsten Tag melden sollte. Als er zögernd fragte, welche Unterlagen er für eine Bewerbung mitbringen musste, meinte sie, so lange er lesen und schreiben könne, wäre er für die Stelle perfekt geeignet. 

Ianto fand heraus, welche Buslinie er nehmen musste und bügelte sein bestes Hemd. 

Der Mann hinter der Glasabtrennung im Foyer musterte ihn kritisch, griff aber wortlos nach dem Telefon, um ihn anzukündigen, als er sagte, dass er einen Termin mit einer Miss Oshodi vereinbart hatte. 

Kurz darauf kam eine junge, dunkelhäutige Frau in einem schicken, grauen Businesskostüm durch die Doppelflügel der Milchglastüren, durch die Ianto nur Schemen von hin- und hereilenden Personen wahrnehmen konnte und schüttelte ihm die Hand. Sie führte ihn in einen Korridor, der seitlich vom Foyer abging und er dachte, dass sie in ein Besprechungszimmer oder ihr Büro gingen.

Stattdessen kamen sie durch eine weitere Tür, die durch lange Korridore in einen fensterlosen Kellerraum führte, in dem das kalte Licht von Leuchtstoffröhren darum kämpfte, der Dunkelheit zwischen den scheinbar endlosen Reihen an Metallkästen Herr zu werden. Sie führte ihn zu einem kleinen Schreibtisch direkt neben dem Eingang, der wie der Rest der Einrichtung des Raumes wohl aus der Zeit des ersten Weltkrieges stammte. 

Sie deutete auf den Stuhl (aus Holz, kein Bürostuhl mit Rollen) und nahm auf der Schreibtischkante Platz. „Mein Name ist Adeola Oshodi, aber Adeola ist völlig in Ordnung, ich denke, wir müssen nicht so förmlich sein.“ Sie lachte und entblößte eine Reihe perfekter weißer Zähne, die an eine Perlenkette erinnerten. Ihr Haar war am Hinterkopf zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden, und fiel glatt auf ihren Rücken. „Ich bin Officemanagerin bei Guppy & Holroyd und deine direkte Ansprechpartnerin.“ Sie deutete auf das altmodische Wahlscheibentelefon auf dem Schreibtisch. „Meine Durchwahl steht auf dem Block neben dem Telefon.“

Ianto musterte sie. Adeola konnte nicht viel älter als selbst sein. Er räusperte sich. „Was genau wären meine Aufgaben, Miss Oshodi?“, fragte er, einen Blick auf die Metallkästen werfend. „Ich bin nicht ganz sicher...“

„Einfach nur Adeola ist wirklich okay, Ianto. Das hier ist das Archiv – von manchen auch „Der Kerker“ genannt, aber ich hoffe, das schreckt dich nicht ab.“ Sie lächelte. „Wie du unschwer erkennen kannst, ist es alles andere als zeitgemäß. Natürlich erfassen wir heute alle Daten per Computer, aber ein Teil der Unterlagen hier geht weit über hundert Jahre zurück, z.B. Urkunden, die den Besitz von Ländereien innerhalb von Familien – die zum Teil heute noch existieren – dokumentieren. Es war lange Tradition, sie in Leder- oder Metallboxen aufzubewahren, die in abschließbaren Metallkästen gelagert wurden. Die befinden sich irgendwo ganz hinten im Raum.“

Im Gegensatz zu den Metallkästen, die er von seinem Sitzplatz aus erkennen konnte?

„Später wurde das zu teuer, als Anwälte nicht mehr nur eine Handvoll Klienten betreuten und es wurden – fast wie in jedem Büro auch heute noch verwendet – Aktenmappen eingeführt. Alles, was du hier sehen kannst, sind Unterlagen von Klienten. Die Mappen wurden versiegelt, bevor sie hier eingelagert wurden. In früheren Zeiten gab es in Vollzeit beschäftigte Archivare, die für Ordnung sorgten, Akten heraussuchten oder ablegten. In den letzten fünfzig oder so Jahren hat immer jemand aus dem Schreibpool die Ablage übernommen, da immer noch viele Dinge als Original und auf Papier aufbewahrt werden müssen. Jedenfalls haben die Bosse beschlossen, dass hier alles saniert und modernisiert werden muss, bevor alles verrottet. Deine Aufgabe wäre, jede Aktenmappe in Kartons zu verpacken, eine Packliste zu führen, damit nichts verloren gehen kann, wenn die Unterlagen dann versendet werden. Es ist nicht gerade eine intellektuell anspruchsvolle Sache – wie ich gesagt habe, Lesen und Schreiben zu können, ist die einzige Anforderung – aber sie wird gut bezahlt und ist zeitlich befristete. Deshalb haben wir sie als Ferienjob oder Nebenbeschäftigung für Studenten ausgeschrieben.“

„Ich bin aber kein Student“, wandte Ianto zögernd ein.

Wieder lächelte Adeola. „Kein Problem. Ich werde es niemand verraten.“

„Muss ich keinen Lebenslauf einreichen?“

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht nötig. Ehrlich gesagt, ich bin froh, wenn jemand den Job machen will. Es ist muffig und staubig hier unten, und weitab vom Schuss. Es kommt so gut wie niemand her.“

„Das macht mir nichts aus.“ Seine ‚Ausbildung’ bei Verdan war doch noch zu etwas Nutze. So viel Staub wie er dort eingeatmet hatte, sollte ihn für alles abgehärtet haben. Abgesehen davon, er konnte wirklich nicht sonderlich wählerisch sein. 

„Perfekt.“ Sie hielt ihm die Hand hin und er schüttelte sie. „Arbeitsbeginn ist morgen um 8.oo Uhr. Dann habe ich deinen Vertrag fertig und erkläre dir die Details.“ Adeola stand auf und wischte ein paar Staubflocken von ihrem Rock.

Ein paar Minuten später stand er wieder vor dem von außen völlig unscheinbaren Gebäude und schüttelte verwundert den Kopf über das leichteste Bewerbungsgespräch seines bisherigen Lebens. 

 

\- + - + -


	12. Chapter 12

…is the gun to my holster…. (Replay, Sean Kingston)

 

Manchmal lungerte Jack vor dem Gebäude herum, wenn er es verließ; saß auf der niedrigen Mauer, die das Grundstück vom Gehsteig abgrenzte und aß Fish & Chips aus einer Zeitungspapiertüte, die es am Kiosk um die Ecke zu kaufen gab. 

Heute war keiner dieser Tage und Ianto bedauerte es fast, einen Sitzplatz im Bus zu ergattern, anstatt sich an einer Stange fest zu halten. Jack nutzte das Ruckeln und Schwanken des Busses als Vorwand, praktisch an seinem Rücken zu kleben und ihn – unter dem Vorwand, sich festhalten zu müssen – quasi-öffentlich zu befummeln. Mehr als einmal musste er seine Jacke oder seinen Rucksack vor sich halten, wenn er – gefolgt von einem sehr zufrieden drein sehenden Jack – ausstieg, als wäre er ein Schuljunge, dessen Hormone Amok liefen. Jack gegen sich gedrückt zu spüren, während ihm der ältere Mann ins Ohr flüsterte und sein Geruch den unangenehmen Miefmix vieler Körper, Abgasen und abgestandenem Fastfood zu überlagern begann... ließ seine ohnehin enge Jeans noch ein Nummer enger werden.

Die Bekanntschaft mit einem Time Agent aus dem 51sten Jahrhundert hatte ihn offenbar in eine Art von Exhibitionist verwandelt. 

Das Zimmer war leer, als er nach Hause kam. Ianto sah sich um. Der schmale Kleiderschrank, den sie sich teilten, stand offen und Jacks Seite sah aus, als wäre ein mittlerer Sturm durchgegangen. Alles hing schief und schräg auf den Bügeln, ein Paar Kleidungsstücke waren auf den Boden gerutscht, als hätte jemand hastig alles wieder in den Schrank gestopft.

Entweder hatte jemand eingebrochen – die Schlösser in diesem Gebäude waren ein Witz, ein Fünfjähriger konnte sie knacken – oder Jack hatte nach etwas gesucht. Erfahrung ließ ihn auf Letzteres tippen.

Auf dem kleinen Allzwecktisch in einer Ecke des Raumes lag ein schmutziger Lappen, der unangenehm roch und Ianto hob ihn mit spitzen Fingern hoch, um ihn in eine Lage Zeitungspapier zu wickeln und in den Papierkorb zu befördern. Seine Fingerspitzen fühlten sich ölig an, und er trat an das Waschbecken in der anderen Ecke, um seine Hände zu waschen. 

Anschließend fuhr er sich mit den feuchten Fingern durchs Haar und starrte in den halbblinden Spiegel. 

Etwas nagte am Hintergrund seines Bewusstseins. Irgendetwas in Adeolas Stimme, als er ihr heute anbot, die Mappen nach oben zu bringen, und ihr den Weg nach unten in den „Kerker“ zu ersparen. Er hatte die oberen Stockwerke noch nie gesehen. Oder überhaupt eine der anderen Personen, die dort arbeiteten. Nur Adeola und den Wachmann/Pförtner im Foyer. Sie schien es fast vermeiden zu wollen, dass er von jemand gesehen wurde. 

Ianto seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. Offenbar machte es paranoid, den ganzen Tag in einem Kellerraum zu verbringen. Es war vermutlich ganz einfach so, dass er da oben wegen der Vertraulichkeitsbestimmungen nichts zu suchen hatte und Adeola möglicherweise vermeiden wollte, Ärger zu bekommen, weil sie ihn zu sich kommen ließ. 

Genau wie die Unterlagen zu einer Firma in Glasgow geschickt wurden, wo man sie scannte und auf Datenträger speicherte, die dann wieder zurückkamen. Es klang umständlich, aber offenbar ging es nur auf diese Weise, um den Datenschutz nicht zu vermeiden. 

Vielleicht sollte er sie das nächste Mal danach fragen?

Er wandte sich vom Spiegel ab und warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Halb sechs. Wenn er sich beeilte, konnte er das Badezimmer für sich beanspruchen und ungestört duschen, bevor sich eine Schlange vor dem Raum zu bilden begann. Waren noch genug Lebensmittel in dem winzigen Kühlschrank unter der Kochplatte mit dem Teekessel, damit er hinterher das Loch in seinem Magen mit ein paar Sandwiches stopfen konnte?

 

\- + - + -

 

Als er eine Viertelstunde später erfrischt zurückkam, lag Jack auf dem Bett, die Arme im Nacken verschränkt. 

„Hey.“ Sein Fuß stieß an Jacks Jacke, die auf dem Boden lag und als er sie aufhob, und über das Bettende hängte, fiel ihm ihre ungewöhnliche Schwere auf. 

Er trug ein weißes T-Shirt und eine graue Stoffhose mit antiquierten Hosenträgern, die Mrs. Donovans erstem – lange verstorbenem – Ehemann gehört hatten. Von ihm stammte auch das dunkelblaue, wenn auch leicht verwaschene Hemd aus   
dickem Waffelpiqué, von dem sie erklärt hatte, es wäre zu schade zum Wegwerfen. 

Seltsam, wie gut der altmodische Stil zu einem Mann aus der Zukunft passte.

Jetzt war das Hemd aufgeknöpft und die Hosenträger hingen an Jacks Hüften. Jacks Schuhe lagen nachlässig vor dem Bett, offensichtlich wie er sie von den Füßen gekickt hatte, die nun besockt... Ianto verengte die Augen. ...auf seinem Kopfkissen lagen. Er räusperte sich und starrte auf das Kissen. Jack zog die Augenbrauen fragend hoch und setzte eine unschuldige Miene auf.

Wortlos zerrte Ianto das eine Kissen unter seinen Füßen hervor und das andere unter Jacks Nacken, bevor er das erstere auf Jacks Gesicht fallen ließ. Dann wandte er sich ab, um seinen Schatz in Sicherheit zu bringen. 

Nicht schnell genug. 

Jacks Arm schlang sich blitzschnell um seinen Oberschenkel, und bevor sich Ianto versah, lag er auf dem Rücken quer über dem Bett und Jacks Knie pressten sich unangenehm von unten gegen seine Wirbelsäule. Dann verschwanden Jacks Beine unter ihm, doch dafür kniete der ältere Mann nun über seine Taille und sah grinsend auf ihn herab. Seine Arme wurden nach oben gedrückt, Jacks Finger hielten seine Handgelenke fest umschlungen.

Er hätte die Knie anziehen und den anderen Mann abschütteln können, doch er wartete, passiv. Selbst nur mit einer dünnen Pyjamahose – ausreichend um über den Flur zu gehen – bekleidet, spürte er Jacks Erektion gegen seinen ebenfalls sehr interessierten Penis pressen.

„Ich sehe, du hast mich vermisst“, meinte er trocken. 

„Hmmm-hm“, kam es von Jack, der wie ein Vampir an seinem Nacken hing. Er hob den Kopf, offenbar um sein Meisterwerk zu bewundern. „Ich hatte Tee mit Mrs. Donovan.“ Seine Hand glitt nach unten, um die Kordel an Iantos Hosenbund zu lösen.

„Muss ich mir Sorgen machen, dass Tee mit unserer verheirateten Zimmerwirtin, die bereits mehrfache Großmutter ist, dich zu so etwas inspiriert.“ Ianto gelang es, seine Arme zu befreien und zog ihm das T-Shirt über den Kopf. Jack biss ihn in die empfindliche Stelle direkt über dem Schlüsselbein und er fluchte. „Vergiss Mrs. Donovan. Jetzt mache ich mir Sorgen, dass ich eine Tollwutimpfung brauche.“

„Hörst du auf, dich zu beschweren, wenn ich dir sage, dass sie mir reichlich zu Essen für dich mitgegeben hat?“ 

Das Wort „Essen“ ließ seinen Magen grollen und Jack zog wieder die Augenbrauen hoch. „Hast du irgendwas verschluckt, dass da drinnen noch lebt?“, fragte er und piekste einen Finger in Iantos Magen. 

„Halt’ den Mund und bring zu Ende, was du angefangen hast, bevor ich vor lauter Hunger in Ohnmacht falle“, murmelte Ianto und zog ihn wenig sanft wieder auf sich herunter. Zu seiner Überraschung fand er es mehr als nur ein wenig erregend, fast nackt unter dem älteren Mann zu liegen, während Jack noch beinahe komplett angezogen war. Nur diese frei herumbaumelnden Hosenträger waren wirklich im Weg. 

„Oder was?“ Jack lachte an seinem Mund, und sein Atem streifte über Iantos Lippen wie eine Berührung. „Verschluckst du mich? Darf ich aussuchen, wo du anfängst? Oooohhh, bitte.“

Ianto verdrehte die Augen. Er hatte Jack mit dieser Bemerkung Tür und Tor für eine Flut an Zweideutigkeiten geöffnet. Außer... Jacks Mund war anderweitig beschäftigt. Er rollte sie herum und sah Jacks Augen schelmisch aufleuchten. Manchmal fragte er sich, ob der ältere Mann ein Gedankenleser war, wenn es um Sex ging...


	13. Chapter 13

Er schob die dünne Stoffhose nach unten und schüttelte sie ab, so dass er ganz nackt war, bevor er sich auf die Knie aufrichtete und umdrehte. Als er sich wieder auf dem Bett ausstreckte, war sein Kopf direkt auf Höhe der Wölbung hinter Jacks Reißverschluss und sein eigener Penis rieb gegen Jacks Oberarm. 

Es war Hinweis genug. Bevor er den Reißverschluss von Jacks Hose geöffnet und seine Erektion befreit hatte (Jack hatte in weiser Voraussicht mal wieder auf Unterwäsche verzichtet), glitt so viel seines Penis in die warme, feuchte Höhle die Jacks Mund bildete, wie darin Platz fand. Den Rest massierten geschickte Finger, die auch gelegentlich tiefer streiften, um seine Hoden zu umfassen.

Er ließ sich mehr Zeit, ließ seine Zunge um die Spitze kreisen, leckte einen langen Streifen entlang des steifen Glieds, bevor er nach oben zurückkehrte. Es war befremdlich, rauen Stoff gegen seine Haut zu spüren, anstatt Jacks glatte, warme Haut, aber zugleich auch seltsam erregend. 

Jacks Arme packten seine Hüften, rollte sie herum. Bevor er sich versah, kniete er über Jacks Gesicht, und sein Penis glitt tiefer in den Mund des anderen Mannes, bis in seine Kehle; ein Trick, dessen Geheimnis Jack ihm nicht verriet und den nachzumachen ihm nicht gelang, egal wie oft sie „übten“. 

Er vergaß fast, dass er sich eigentlich revanchieren sollte, seine Finger hielten Jacks Erektion umschlossen, glitten auf und ab und seine Lippen streifen von Zeit zu Zeit die Spitze, beschmierten sie mit salziger Feuchtigkeit, doch er... konnte... nicht...

Jacks Finger glitt mit seinem Penis in seinen Mund, und presste einen Herzschlag später feucht gegen seinen Anus. Er machte keine Anstalten, in ihn einzudringen – selbst nach ein paar Monaten Sex mit Jack benötigte er für eine Penetration wesentlich mehr Vorbereitung als ein wenig Spucke – aber das kreiselnde Reiben war Stimulation genug.

Seine Knie zitterten und gaben fast nach, als er ein paar Minuten später kam. 

Jacks Erektion streifte erneut seinen Mund und er öffnete ihn, umschloss ihn locker mit den Lippen, ließ seine Zunge um den harten Penis ringeln, während seine Finger auf und ab glitten. Jacks Hände rieben über seine Hüften, seine Oberschenkel und sein Mund fand die empfindliche Stelle dort, wo der Schenkel in sein Becken überging, leckte und biss sanft in die weiche Haut. Er verschluckte sich fast, als Jack abrupt und ohne Vorwarnung kam.

Ianto setzte sich auf und angelte nach einem Papiertuch vom Nachttisch, um sich Mund und Kinn abzureiben. Jack wischte sein Gesicht an Iantos Hosenbein ab. „Bastard. Das war meine letzte saubere Hose. Ich kann erst am Wochenende wieder waschen.“ 

„Du könntest dir auch endlich angewöhnen wie ich nackt zu schlafen. Das spart eine Menge Wäsche.“ Jack sah mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln zu ihm auf. Er hatte sich keinen Millimeter bewegt.

 

\- + - + -

 

Nachdem er sich am Waschbecken saubergemacht hatte, zog Ianto Shorts und ein T-Shirt über und ging auf Suche nach dem versprochenen Essen. Er fand im Kühlschrank Wasser und einen großen, mit Klarsichtfolie abgedeckten Teller, der mehrere Sandwiches und ein Stück Rosinenkuchen enthielt. 

Er begann zu essen, als Jack sich endlich von der Matratze löste und zum Waschbecken trat. Seine Kleidung fiel auf dem Weg dorthin von ihm ab wie Haut von einer Schlange. Anschließend nahm Jack seine Jacke vom Fußende des Bettes und zog etwas aus der Tasche.

Zuerst wusste Ianto nicht, was es war, dann machte es in seinem Kopf Klick und sein Mund wurde trocken. Es war der Armeerevolver, den Jack aus London mitgebracht hatte. Er trug ihn bei sich, als ihn die Tardis an Bord holte, und hatte ihn – allem Missfallen des Doctors zum Trotz – in seinem Zimmer aufbewahrt. „Du hast ihn mitgenommen.“

Jacks Finger streichelten in fast obszöner Weise den Lauf entlang und er wusste nicht, ob er abgestoßen oder angeregt sein sollte.

„Der Doctor hat alle meine Laserwaffen entsorgt, aber meine ‚Antiquität‘ übersehen. Sie war zwischen den Sachen, die ich gepackt habe. Eine gute Entscheidung, findest du nicht?“ Jacks Ton war ungewöhnlich flach. „Gerade jetzt.“

Er schluckte gegen die plötzliche Enge in seiner Kehle an und spielte mit einer Ecke des Sandwiches, in das er gerade gebissen hatte. Sein Appetit war nun nicht mehr das Vordringlichste. „Wir könnten in große Schwierigkeiten geraten, wenn jemand – die Polizei zum Beispiel – eine Waffe bei uns findet.“

„Deshalb war sie bisher in einem sicheren Versteck.“ Jack sah ihn an. „Ich habe sie nur hierher geholt, um sie zu reinigen.“

„Du musst sie wieder wegbringen, bevor sie jemand sieht.“ Ianto biss sich auf die Unterlippe, als Jack auf dem Stuhl gegenüber Platz nahm, und die Waffe... die Webley, richtig, so hieß das Fabrikat... auf den Tisch legte. Sie war obszön neben dem Teller mit Essen. 

Jack pickte eine Rosine aus dem Rosinenkuchen und legte den Kopf in den Nacken, um sie auf seine Zunge fallen zu lassen – als wäre er ein Fünfjähriger, dessen Nanny ihm erlaubte, unbeaufsichtigt zu essen. „Das mache ich morgen.“ 

„Jack...“

„Eine Nacht, was kann da schon passieren“, erwiderte Jack achselzuckend.

Ianto senkte den Kopf und aß schweigend weiter.

„Es ist zu unserer Sicherheit.“ Jack pickte weitere Rosinen aus dem Kuchen, doch anstatt sie zu essen, baute er damit eine Linie entlang des Tellerrandes. „Sie hätten nicht über uns gelacht, wenn ich sie vorigen Monat dabei gehabt hätte.“ 

Da war eine ungewohnte Härte in Jacks Stimme und als Ianto aufsah, blitzte Ärger in den hellblauen Augen des anderen Mannes. 

Sie hatten kein Wort über diese Nacht mehr verloren, nicht mehr seit dem Morgen danach mit seinen unerwarteten Enthüllungen. „Kannst du überhaupt damit umgehen?“ Es war die falsche Frage… oder genau genommen, exakt die richtige. 

Ein Grinsen hellte Jacks Miene auf. „Danach hast du vorhin aber nicht gefragt.“

„Weil ich bereits aus persönlicher Erfahrung weiß, wie gut du damit bist.“

Jack rückte seinen Stuhl um den Tisch herum, neben seinen. „Oh, wirklich? Und woher weißt du das, wenn ich der erste Mann bin, mit dem du geschlafen hast?“

„Darauf werde ich nicht antworten. Du kannst dein Ego in der Hose behalten, Harkness.“

Mit übertriebenem Erstaunen sah Jack an sich herab, als bemerke er erst jetzt, dass er nackt war. „Ups. Zu spät.“ Er lehnte sich zurück und begann… sein Ego… zu streicheln. Das sichtlich wuchs.

Das trockene Sandwich verwandelte sich in Iantos Mund in Klebstoff, während er versuchte, die Show nebenan zu ignorieren – selbst als Jack sich zu ihm hinüber lehnte, so dass sein warmer Atem über seinen bloßen Hals und Nacken strich. 

„I-an-to. Spiel‘ mit mir.“ 

Er schluckte die zähe Masse hinunter. „Nicht…“, er hustete, als ihm ein Krümel in den falschen Hals geriet. „Nicht interessiert.“

„Von hier aus sieht das aber ganz anders aus.“ Jacks freie Hand glitt über seinen Schritt, presste gegen die wachsende Wölbung unter dem weichen Stoff, die Iantos Worte Lügen strafte. „Wer als erster im Bett ist, liegt unten.“

Ianto sah gerade noch rechtzeitig auf, um Jacks nacktes Hinterteil in Richtung Bett spurten zu sehen. Er gab seinen ohnehin nur gespielten Widerstand auf. Das war schließlich ein Angebot, zu dem er schlecht „Nein“ sagen konnte. Er schob den Teller weg.

Als er zum Bett trat, hatte Jack die Knie angezogen und zur Seite fallen lassen, so dass sie seine Erektion praktisch in einem Rahmen präsentierten. Hitze breitete sich in seinem Unterkörper und in seinem Nacken aus – letzteres, weil er wusste, dass er nie so ungehemmt mit ihrer Körperlichkeit sein würde, wie es der ältere Mann war. Aber Jack war auch Jack… und perfekt.

Diesen Gedanken vertreibend, holte er die fast leere Tube mit Gleitmittel und ein Kondom aus der Schublade des Schränkchens neben dem Bett und zog sich aus, bevor er sich zwischen Jacks geöffneten Beinen aufs Bett kniete.

Jack zog ihn auf sich und küsste ihn, als würde er wieder seine Gedanken lesen.

In letzter Sekunde dachte Ianto daran, sein T-Shirt und seine Shorts in die entfernteste Zimmerecke zu werfen, damit sie nicht wieder als Ersatzhandtuch herhalten mussten – Jack hatte da wirklich Manieren wie ein Straßenkater, der sein Revier ständig neu markieren musste. Was sollte er sagen? Er hasste es wirklich, zu waschen. 

Dann hörte er für eine Weile völlig auf zu denken.

 

####

 

Unnötig zu erwähnen, dass die Webley am nächsten Tag – und auch darüber hinaus - nicht zurück in ihr Versteck kam. Stattdessen begann Jack, sie immer häufiger mitzunehmen, wenn er wegging. Und nur der Mangel an Munition hinderte ihn daran, Ianto dazu zu überreden, mit ihr zu üben.


	14. Chapter 14

\- + - + -

 

Adeola legte einen Stapel Mappen auf seinem Tisch ab. „Hallo, Ianto. Die hier gehen zurück.“ Sie beugte sich vor, um einen Staubfleck von seiner Wange zu wischen. 

Ihre Finger waren kühl und weich und sie kam ihm nahe genug, dass er ihr blumiges Parfüm riechen konnte. 

Ianto trat instinktiv einen Schritt zurück. Er wusste nicht genau wieso, es war nicht, als wäre ihre Berührung unangenehm und nur weil er zurzeit mit Jack zusammen war, hieß das doch nicht, dass er keine Frauen mehr… whoa. Adeola flirtete nicht mit ihm, sie hatte einen Freund, sie war nur… freundlich. 

„Hey. Tut mir leid, ich habe heute keinen Kaffee mitgebracht.“ Er redete zu schnell, um seine Verlegenheit zu übertünchen. „Ich war spät dran. Mein Wecker hat nicht so funktioniert, wie er sollte.“ Nicht mehr, nachdem Jack ihn „abgestellt“ hatte. Endgültig, wie es schien. Vielleicht konnte er sich Werkzeug borgen und versuchen, ihn zu reparieren. Manchmal hatte er das Gefühl, das Zimmer mit einem hyperaktiven Siebenjährigen zu teilen, der das Konzept von „mein“ und „dein“ und „lebensnotwendig“ nicht wirklich verstand. 

„Der Kaffee ist nur ein Vorwand. Ich trinke ohnehin zu viel von dem Zeug.“ Sie nahm ihre übliche Pose, gegen den Schreibtisch gelehnt, ein. Ihre spitz zulaufenden roten Lederschuhe stießen fast an seine Turnschuhe, die sich gegen jeden Reinigungsversuch zur Wehr setzten und bereits schmuddelig aussahen, obwohl sie kaum drei Monate alt waren. „Ein Vögelchen hat mir gezwitschert, dass du am nächsten Wochenende Geburtstag hast.“

Kam sie jetzt, die Frage nach seinem… minimal… korrigiertem Lebenslauf? Er hatte auf dem Angestelltenfragebogen, den ihn Adeola ausfüllen ließ, sein Geburtsjahr nach unten datiert und 1975 statt 1983 eingetragen. Es war oft schwer genug, zu erklären, dass er zweiundzwanzig Jahre alt war; es war unmöglich, einen rationalen Grund dafür zu finden, dass er laut seinem tatsächlichen Geburtsjahr vierzehn sein sollte. 

„Keine Sorge.“ Adeola lachte. „Niemand erwartet von dir, dass du eine Party für das ganze Büro gibst. Ich dachte, wir könnten zusammen am Samstag zu Mittag essen.“

„Wir?“, wiederholte Ianto zögernd. „Du meinst...?“

„Ich, Gareth, du und dein… sein Name ist Jack, richtig? Wir haben gesehen, dass er manchmal auf dich wartet, um dich abzuholen. Wo hast du ihn nur gefunden? Er sieht aus wie ein Filmstar.“

„Jack ist…“ Sie hatte ihn gesehen. Nein. Sie und Gareth hatten ihn und Jack gesehen. „Ich meine, ich bin nicht…“

„Hey, beruhige dich. Es ist kein Problem, dass du mit einem Mann zusammen bist. Wirklich.“ Ihre Hand mit den mattrosa french-manikürten Nägeln ließ sein olivfarbenes Oxfam-Shirt noch schäbiger aussehen, als es ohnehin schon war, als sie sie auf seinen Arm legte. „Was ist los?“, fragte sie besorgt. „Du bist ein wenig grün um die Nase.“

„Oh, ich… nein, es ist nichts, ich hatte kein Frühstück, der Wecker, du erinnerst dich“, babbelte er. 

„Es tut mir leid. Ich hätte nichts gesagt, wenn ich gewusst hätte…“, sie ließ den Satz unbeendet ausklingen. 

Mit einem Seufzen sackte er in seinen Stuhl und fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Es ist…“, er pausierte kurz. „Es ist, das mit Jack… ist das erste Mal, dass ich mit einem Mann zusammen bin. Ich schätze, es ist alles noch ein wenig neu. Und ich war nicht darauf vorbereitet, dass uns jemand als... Paar... sieht.“

„Du meinst, du hattest vor ihm nur Freundinnen.“ Adeola neigte den Kopf ein wenig zur Seite, offenbar ernstlich an seiner Antwort interessiert.

„Da gab es ein paar Mädchen, wir hatten… Spaß, aber es war nichts, das länger als einige Wochen gehalten hat.“ Ianto sah auf einen Staubfleck auf seiner Hose und rieb daran. 

„Und Jack? Wie lange seid ihr zusammen?“

„Ein paar Monate. Oh, er… er ist ein bisschen älter als ich. Und er hat… Erfahrung. Mit Männern und Frauen. Er ist… flexibel, nennt er es.“ Endlich hob er den Blick. 

Adeola nickte. „Es ist nur ein Vorschlag, Ianto. Frag’ Jack, ob er Lust hat. Und Zeit. Vielleicht habt ihr beide ja schon etwas für das Wochenende geplant. Ich dachte mir nur, du sitzt hier den ganzen Tag alleine und wir verstehen uns so gut, dass es nett wäre, sich auch einmal außerhalb der Arbeit zu treffen.“ Sie lächelte, als sie aufstand. „Und das wäre dann auch schon mein Stichwort. Ich muss zurück nach oben. Überleg‘ es dir, ja? Es reicht, wenn du mir Freitag kurz vor Feierabend Bescheid sagst.“ Ohne auf seine Antwort zu warten, winkte sie und verschwand im Aufzug. 

Ianto seufzte und lehnte sich gegen die bedenklich knarzende Stuhllehne zurück. Sein erster Impuls war, kein Wort darüber zu verlieren und Adeola am Freitag abzusagen, irgendwelche Wochenendpläne vorzuschieben. Aber auf der anderen Seite schien es ihr wirklich wichtig zu sein und sie hatte ihm den Job gegeben und versuchte, ein Freund für ihn zu sein. 

Plus, Jack würde es ihm übel nehmen, wenn er ihm die Chance verdarb, mit Adeola zu flirten. 

Moment. Das sprach eher gegen ein Aufeinandertreffen von Jack und Adeola – vor allem, wenn ihr Freund mit am Tisch sitzen würde. Wie würde Gareth Evans reagieren, wenn Jack mit seiner Freundin flirtete? Die möglicherweise desaströsen Folgen lenkten seine Gedanken für eine Weile davon ab, warum sich eine Office Managerin darum bemühte, mit einer Aushilfe befreundet zu sein.

 

\- + - + -

 

Adeola legte lächelnd ein Päckchen Pflaster (mit einer Schleife darum) auf dem Schreibtisch, als sich der Arbeitstag am Freitag dem Ende zuneigte. „Damit du mir nicht über die Akten blutest“, setzte sie mit einem Lächeln hinzu. „Nun? Wie sieht es mit unserer Verabredung für morgen aus? Hat Jack auch Zeit?“

Jack war einverstanden. Ianto hatte sogar das vage Gefühl, dass Jack mehr an diesem Mittagessen interessiert war, als sich mit blanker Neugier erklären ließ. Vielleicht war ihm aber auch einfach nur langweilig. „Ja, wir haben Zeit.“

„Wunderbar.“ Sie legte eine Visitenkarte neben die Pflaster. Es standen nur ihr Name und eine Telefonnummer darauf. „Ich habe uns einen Tisch reservieren lassen, Adresse ist auf der Rückseite der Karte. Ich dachte, wir treffen uns um 12.30 Uhr im Restaurant?“

„Uh, ja. Okay. Ich meine, gerne.“ Er nahm die Karte, drehte sie in den Fingern, während sie zum Aufzug ging. „Danke, Adeola.“

Da war ein fast überraschter Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht, als sie sich umdrehte und ihm einen Blick über die Schulter zuwarf, bevor sich die Lifttüren schlossen. 

 

\- + - + -

 

„Okay, ich stelle besser die Frage, die meiner Liebsten hier schon eine Ewigkeit auf der Zunge brennt.“ Gareth grinste, als Adeola ihm auf den Arm hieb. „Wie habt ihr beide euch kennen gelernt? Adeola und ich, wir arbeiteten im gleichen Büro gemeinsam an einem Projekt, und wir verbrachten sehr viel Zeit miteinander... das eine oder andere ergab sich. Das war, bevor sie zu ‚Guppy & Holroyd’ ging.“ 

„Ich bin über Ianto gestolpert“, kam es von Jack, bevor Ianto die Gelegenheit zu einer Antwort ergreifen konnte. Jacks Lächeln zeigte sehr viele Zähne, als er Gareth ansah. „Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Ich habe ihn umgerannt. In einer Buchhandlung. Er hat dort gearbeitet.“ 

„Eure erste Begegnung hat euch beiden dann also gleich den Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen, ja? Und du liest offenbar gerne, Jack?“, fragte Adeola schelmisch. „Es mangelt hier ja nicht an Buchhandlungen, mit all den Studenten.“

„Oh ja, ich war damals definitiv auf der Jagd.“ In Jacks Augen blitzte es auf und Ianto war versucht, ihm unter dem Tisch auf den Fuß zu treten. „Nach einem sehr besonderen Buch. Und dabei fand ich den niedlichsten jungen Mann diesseits des Medusa-Nebels.“ 

„Nicht dieses Wort, Jack.“ Ianto rümpfte die Nase. „Du hast versprochen, mich nie wieder niedlich zu nennen.“ 

„Damals ist er auch rot geworden.“ Jack beugte sich zu Adeola und flüsterte laut: „Nied-lich.“

„Es lag einzig daran, dass du auf mich gefallen bist, und ich keine Luft mehr bekam“, meinte Ianto trocken, trotz der verräterischen Hitze in seinen Wangen. 

„Du hättest erst dein Gesicht sehen sollen, als der Doctor fragte, ob dieser Farbwechsel normal sei.“

„Der Doctor?“, wiederholte Gareth. 

„Oh, ein… alter Freund von mir. Er, ich und eine gemeinsame Freundin, wir haben den Ausflug nach London zusammen gemacht. Wir kommen nicht aus der Gegend.“

„Das ist nicht zu überhören. Dein Akzent ist weder britisch, noch walisisch, wie Iantos.“

Adeola schüttelte kurz den Kopf und wechselte einen Blick mit Gareth, der ihn abrupt verstummen ließ. „Hat jemand Lust auf Dessert?“, fragte sie dann, mit einem strahlenden Lächeln das Thema wechselnd.

„Gilt das auch für Dinge, die nicht auf der Speisekarte stehen?“, entgegnete Jack mit einem Unterton, der keinen Zweifel daran ließ, was er meinte. „Ich hätte dann einen Vorschlag, wir vier könnten…“

Dieses Mal trat ihm Ianto auf den Fuß.

Adeola lächelte nur. „Ich bin sicher, du hast deine eigenen Pläne für Iantos Geburtstag, und wir wollen uns euch nicht den ganzen Tag aufdrängen. Und bestimmt hat Ianto noch andere Freunde, die er treffen will.“

„Eigentlich... nein. Wir sind erst seit ein paar Monaten hier in Cardiff“, antwortete Ianto. 

„Nun, dann sollten wir das wirklich bald wiederholen“, sagte Gareth. „Ich kenne ein paar gute Clubs. Mehr so etwas wie in London, nicht die üblichen Pubs hier, die hauptsächlich Touristen anziehen.“

„Mir gefallen die Pubs in Cardiff. Man trifft so viele interessante Leute.“ Jacks Worte hatten einen merkwürdigen Unterton. „Und vor kurzem habe ich in einem Pub entdeckt, dass ich Talent zum Dartspielen habe.“

„Dart.“ Gareth zog das Wort künstlich in die Länge. „Ich habe nie verstanden, was so interessant daran ist, kleine Pfeile auf ein Brett zu werfen.“ 

„Ianto, lass’ uns Kaffee bestellen und sehen, ob er so gut ist wie deiner“, warf Adeola ein. „Schrecklich, wie ernst die Leute hier Sport nehmen. Obwohl es eher Rugby als Dart ist, habe ich gehört.“

„Schwitzende, leicht bekleidete Waliser, die fluchen und miteinander um einen Ball ringen. Hmh. Ich denke ich verstehe, worin der Reiz liegt.“ Jack lehnte sich mit einem Haifischlächeln in seinen Stuhl zurück. 

„Ich bin sicher, darauf achten die wenigsten Zuschauer“, murmelte Ianto, und spürte die Hitze, die sich in seinem Nacken ausbreitete. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er verstand, dass es dieses Mal nicht seine eigene, verräterische Physiologie war, sondern dass die Wärme von Jacks Hand kam, sein Arm auf die Rückenlehne von Iantos Stuhl gestützt, so dass seine Finger die feinen Härchen in seinem Nacken streiften. 

Sein anfängliches Unbehagen mit diesem Doppeldate hatte sich gemildert, sah man von dem üblichen Befangenheit zwischen vier Menschen an, die sich zum ersten Mal trafen. Nun, drei Menschen. 

Jack schien gegen diese Verlegenheit immun zu sein. Er musterte Adeola und Gareth mit der ganzen Subtilität eines fallenden Ziegelsteins. Die beiden nahmen seine Komplimente und zweideutigen Andeutungen mit Humor.

Da war noch immer irgendwo in seinem Bewusstsein der schale Nachgeschmack der Beleidigungen, die im vergangenen Monat mit Tritten und Schlägen auf sie herab geprasselt waren. 

Als Adeola fragte, ob er auch auf der Suche nach einem Job wäre, behauptete Jack, er würde einen SciFi-Roman schreiben. 

Während Ianto neben ihm überrascht aufsah, ließ Gareth die Speisekarte sinken, die er eben noch studiert hatte, und stellte die... nun, verhängnisvolle... Frage danach, wovon sein Roman denn handle.

Doch Jack ließ sich nicht davon irritieren. Seine Schilderung von einem jungen, attraktiven Mann (nennen wir ihn Jack) der mit Hilfe einer Zeitmaschine (ein Minicomputer, nicht sehr viel größer als eine Armbanduhr) durch die Zeit reiste, um heldenhafte Abenteuer und sexuelle Eskapaden zu erleben und der den Untergang Pompejis fast verpasste, weil er vergessen hatte, seinen Wecker zu stellen, hielt das Gespräch weit über das Servieren des Hauptgerichts hinaus in Gang. 

Ianto wusste, dass Jack seinen „Roman“ während seiner Zeit bei der Time Agency tatsächlich erlebt hatte, aber auch er war davon gefesselt genug, dass er kaum auf das Essen achtete.

Adeola applaudierte (nun, leise, mit Rücksicht auf die anderen Gäste, die ohnehin immer wieder Blicke in ihre Richtung warfen, dank Jacks lauter Stimme und ausholenden Gesten) und meinte, sie würde das Buch sofort kaufen. 

„Und wenn es fertig ist?“, fragte Gareth, als die Teller abgeräumt wurden. „Was machst du dann?“

„Ich denke über eine Fortsetzung nach.“ Jack wandte sich Ianto zu und sein Lächeln wurde ein wenig intimer. „Ich denke, es ist an der Zeit, dass mein Held einen Begleiter bekommt.“

„Natürlich.“ Gareth lachte, ein wenig spöttisch. „Was wäre Batman schließlich auch ohne Robin.“


	15. Chapter 15

\- + - + -

 

Als sie sich von Adeola und Gareth verabschiedet hatten, studierte Ianto einen Busfahrplan, um eine Linie zu finden, die sie zurück brachte. „Nichts für die nächste halbe Stunde, sollen wir laufe...“ Er drehte sich um und bemerkte, dass er sich offenbar mit sich selbst unterhielt. Jack war nicht in Sicht.

Ein paar Minuten später tauchte der ältere Mann unvermittelt auf – und zwar kam er aus dem Restaurant in dem sie mit dem anderen Paar gegessen hatten. 

„Hattest du etwas vergessen?“, fragte Ianto verwundert, als Jack zu ihm trat.

„Ich musste nur einen der Kellner nach etwas fragen“, erwiderte der andere Mann mit einem Grinsen.

„Nach seiner Telefonnummer?“ Ianto rollte mit den Augen. „Oder gleich nach einem Date?“

„Ich dachte, wir haben ein Date, aber du kannst gerne noch jemand dazu einladen. Es ist ja schließlich dein Geburtstag.“ 

Ianto schüttelte den Kopf. „Sehr großzügig. Ein anderes Mal vielleicht.“

Sie machten sich auf den Rückweg. Es würde länger dauern, auf den Bus zu warten. 

„Es ist dir auch aufgefallen, oder?“, meinte Jack eine Weile später, als sie einer älteren Frau mit mehreren Einkaufstaschen und einer Gruppe Teenager ausgewichen waren. 

Er schwieg, unsicher worauf der andere Mann hinaus wollte.

„Sie haben uns ausgefragt.“ Jack sah einer Blondine nach, die zwischen einem bauchfreien Oberteil und einem knappen Minirock sehr viel nackte Haut zeigte.

„Das ist nicht ungewöhnlich, wenn man jemand zum ersten Mal trifft.“ 

Sie hatte eine kleine Tätowierung auf der linken Schulter, eine Blume oder vielleicht auch ein Schmetterling, die blauen Linien verschwanden unter dem Saum ihres Tops. 

„Gareth war an sehr speziellen Themen interessiert. Woher kommen wir. Wie lange sind wir schon in Cardiff. Haben wir hier Freunde.“ 

„Genau die Themen, an denen jemand interessiert ist, der eine andere Person kennen lernen will“, wandte Ianto ein.

„Ich weiß ein oder zwei Dinge darüber, wie man Information von jemand bekommt, ohne dass derjenige es bemerkt, Ianto. Und es war sehr einseitig. Sie haben uns nichts über sich erzählt. Und bar bezahlt.“ 

„Hast du… deine Verhörtechniken… bei der Time Agency gelernt?“

„Unter anderem.“

„Du lässt deine Vergangenheit manchmal klingen, als wärst du so eine Art intergalaktischer James Bond gewesen.“ Ianto nutzte die Wartezeit an einem Fußgängerübergang dazu, Jacks Profil zu studieren. 

Letzte Woche hatte eins der Kinos eine Bond-Klassiker-Nacht veranstaltet und als Ianto herausfand, dass Jack keine Ahnung hatte, wovon er sprach, kaufte er trotz ihres knappen Budgets zwei Karten dafür. Für Ianto war es ein Ausflug in seine Kindheit – eine Erinnerung an regnerische Samstagabende, an denen er mit seiner Mam und seiner Schwester aufs Sofa gekuschelt dabei zusah, wie James Bond die Welt rettet und reihenweise die Herzen von Leinwandschönheiten eroberte. Eine Zeitlang hatte er sich immer als „Jones, Ianto Jones“, vorgestellt, wenn ihn jemand nach seinem Namen fragte. 

Jack lachte, aber der Humor war auffallend abwesend in seiner Antwort: „Nein. Bestimmt nicht. Als sich die technischen Möglichkeiten für Zeitreisen und Zeitmanipulationen weiter verbreiteten, wurde die Time Agency als eine Art Polizei gegründet. Sie sorgten dafür, dass sie den Zugriff auf die neuste Technologie hatten, und die besten Wissenschaftler für sie arbeiteten. Agents mussten eine strenge Ausbildung durchlaufen, damit sie keine Fehler machten, wenn sie losgeschickt wurden. Meistens, um den Schaden zu korrigieren, den jemand irgendwo, irgendwann angerichtet hatte. Es gibt Dinge... Personen... Ereignisse, wenn man daran herum spielt, können sich die unvorhersehbarsten Konsequenzen ergeben. Aber im Laufe der Jahrzehnte nutzten immer mehr und mehr Agents und Direktoren die Agency dazu, sich zu bereichern oder politische Entscheidungen zu manipulieren. Weniger Polizei und mehr Söldnertrupp. Stell dir vor, du schickst jemand in die Vergangenheit und sorgst dafür, dass eine bestimmte Person als Kind stirbt, die in der Gegenwart ein einflussreicher Politiker oder Geschäftsmann ist. Die Macht, die man hat, wenn man in der Lage ist so etwas zu tun, ist einfach… unbeschreiblich. Die Schattenarchitekten – eine Art universelle Sicherheitsmacht, die mehr oder weniger versuchen, die Ordnung aufrecht zu erhalten – hatten mehrfach versucht, sie zu schließen. Es kam schließlich ein neues Management und die polierten das Image der Agency auf. Ich... ich dachte damals, es wäre ein Job, der es mir ermöglicht, nach meinem Bruder zu suchen.“

Ianto warf ihm erneut einen Blick zu. Jack hatte ihm erzählt, dass er seinen jüngeren Bruder an Invasoren verloren hatte, die auch seinen Vater töteten. 

„Aber es war am Ende auch nur eine Fassade. Der Agency stand die beste Technologie zur Verfügung und sie nutzten sie auch – um ihre Spuren besser zu verwischen. Die Dinge, die ich dort gelernt habe...“ Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Nicht James Bond.“ Jack hakte den Arm um Iantos Nacken und senkte die Stimme. „Sobald wir in unserem Zimmer sind, zeige ich dir ein paar Dinge, die James Bond vor Neid erblassen lassen würden. Und die habe ich nicht in der Agency gelernt“, sagte er, sein Mund dicht an Iantos Ohr. Er lachte, als unwillkürlich ein Schauer durch den jüngeren Mann lief.

 

\- + - + -

 

„Hey, wo willst du hin?“, fragte Ianto, sich auf den Bauch und dann auf die Seite rollend, so dass er Jack hinterher sehen konnte. 

„Ich dachte, du schläfst.“ Das T-Shirt über seinem Gesicht ließ Jacks Stimme dumpf klingen.

„Ich bin nicht taub.“ Er streckte sich. „Und nicht im Geringsten müde.“ Es war eine leichte Übertreibung. Da war eine angenehme, befriedigte Schwere in seinen Gliedern, die sehr leicht in Schlaf umschlagen konnte, wenn er den Kopf abschaltete. Ein paar Stunden Schlaf, oder sehen, ob er Jack dazu überreden konnte, noch einmal das mit seinem Mund zu machen... und als er seine Zunge in… Er war mit dieser wichtigen Entscheidung beschäftigt gewesen, als die Finger, die mit den Haaren auf seiner Brust gespielt hatten, verschwanden. Er schlug die Augen auf und sah Jack das Bett verlassen.

„Klingt so als wärst du nicht zufrieden. War das eine Beschwerde, Mister Jones?“ Jack grinste, als er zum Waschbecken trat und versuchte, seine Haare mit den Fingern zu bändigen. 

„Ich weiß nicht, Mister Harkness. Habe ich Grund dazu?“ Er angelte mit dem Fuß nach dem dünnen Sommerlaken, das sich ans Bettende verkrümelt hatte. 

„Mach so weiter und wir testen deine Kondition gleich.“ Entgegen seiner Worte schien Jack jedoch mehr daran interessiert zu sein, sich anzuziehen. Er sammelte seine Jeans auf, sie war in ihrer Hast neben der Tür gelandet. 

Ianto setzte sich auf und zog das Laken bis zur Taille hoch, bevor er es sich anders überlegte und es wegstieß, um ebenfalls aufzustehen.

„Was machst du?“, fragte Jack und sah von seinen Schnürsenkeln auf.

„Ich komme mit dir. Es ist noch nicht Mitternacht, also immer noch mein Geburtstag, richtig? Wir können etwas trinken gehen. Ich muss morgen schließlich nicht zur Arbeit.“ Er drehte den Wasserhahn auf und feuchtete einen Waschlappen an, um sich sauber zu machen. 

„Nein.“ 

Nur dieses eine Wort, keine weitere Erklärung. Ianto wartete einen Moment, sah ihn dann im Spiegel an. „Wieso nicht?“

„Soweit ich mich erinnere, sind wir nicht verheiratet und ich muss dir nicht über jeden meiner Schritte Rechenschaft ablegen.“

Die Schärfe in Jacks Stimme war wie ein Schlag in sein Gesicht, aber er weigerte sich, den Rückzug anzutreten. „Das ist keine Antwort.“ Die angenehme Müdigkeit war verflogen und der kalte Schweiß auf seinem Rücken ließ ihn trotz der Wärme im Raum frösteln.

„Es ist zu gefährlich.“ 

Er drehte sich zu ihm um. „Und für dich ist es das nicht?“

„Ich weiß, wie ich mit Gefahr umzugehen habe.“

„Wundervoll, wieder eine kryptische Bemerkung von Jack Harkness, die mir alles erklären soll.“ Ianto lehnte sich gegen das Waschbecken, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. „Ich habe mich mit fünfzehn nach London durchgeschlagen und fast ein Jahr dort auf der Straße gelebt. Denkst du nicht, ich weiß auch das eine oder andere über Gefahr?“ Er sah sich nach seiner Kleidung um.

„Nicht so.“ Jack nahm ihm die Jeans weg, in die er schlüpfen wollte, und warf sie in eine Ecke. „Bleib hier, Ianto.“

„Wie du vorhin so richtig festgestellt hast, bin ich nicht deine Ehefrau – und ich bin auch kein Kind und du bist nicht mein Vater, der mir vorschreiben kann, was ich zu tun oder zu lassen habe.“

„Hey, du weißt, ich bin ein wenig Rollenspiel nie abgeneigt. Soll Daddy dich ins Bett bringen und dir einen Gute-Nacht-Kuss geben? Du kannst dir auch aussuchen, wohin.“ Seine Stimme hatte einen kalten Unterton, nicht den gewohnt seidigen Klang, der Jacks Flirten und Verführungen normalerweise inne wohnte. 

Jack holte die Webley aus ihrem Versteck hinter einem losen Schrankbrett und steckte sie in den hinteren Hosenbund. Die leichte Jacke, die er darüber trug, verdeckte die Beule, die von dem wuchtigen Revolver erzeugt wurde.

„Bastard.“ Ianto verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. 

„Ich muss dich informieren, dass meine Mutter und mein Vater eine Verbindungszeremonie hatten, lange bevor ich geboren wurde. Ich glaube, das macht mich eben nicht zu einem Bastard.“ Er trat zu ihm, doch Ianto drehte den Kopf zur Seite, als er ihn küssen wollte. Jack ließ sich davon nicht beirren. Sein Mund dicht an Iantos Ohr, sagte er: „Ich bin bald zurück und wir können da weiter machen, wo wir eben stehen geblieben sind.“

„Ich verstehe wirklich nicht, was du mit dieser Geheimnistuerei bewirken willst.“ Ianto starrte auf seinen Rücken, als Jack den Raum durchquerte. Aber er achtete nicht darauf, wie die enge Jeans Jacks Beine und seinen Hintern betonte, sondern auf die schwach sichtbare Wölbung der Waffe unter seiner Jacke. „Wir sind schließlich beide hier gestrandet.“

Ohne sich zu ihm umzudrehen, winkte Jack und verließ das Zimmer.

Er trat ans Fenster und sah nach unten, wo Jack kurz darauf zwei Stockwerke tiefer aus dem Gebäude trat und die Straße entlang ging, bevor er im Halbdunkel verschwand. Einen Moment überlegte er, sich anzuziehen und ihm einfach zu folgen, doch er wusste, bis er damit fertig war, hätte er Jack längst endgültig aus den Augen verloren und keine Chance, ihn einzuholen.


	16. Chapter 16

\- + - + -

 

Er rang nach Luft, riss die Lider auf und blinzelte in das gleißende Licht, dass ihn anstrahlte. 

Er konnte nicht atmen, sein Brustkorb fühlte sich an, als wäre er eingedrückt und vor seinem inneren Auge sah er wieder das Auto auf sich zukommen - wie in Zeitlupe; seine Beine starr, als wären seine Füße durch die Asphaltdecke gesunken und hätten sich im Boden verwurzelt. Das Auto war aus dem Nichts gekommen, als er die Straße überquerte, vielleicht noch zehn Meter vom der Tür zu „Guppy & Holroyd“ entfernt. Zu schnell, als das er reagieren oder gar ausweichen konnte. 

Sein Herz begann wieder zu schlagen – hatte es das vorher nicht? – laute, pochende Schläge, die in seinen Ohren widerhallten. Vielleicht auch um ihn herum. 

War er im Krankenhaus? Er dachte, er erinnere sich an einen Krankenwagen. An jemand, der etwas auf sein Gesicht presste und ihm sagte, er solle tief einatmen. 

Danach nichts mehr.

Bis er im Licht aufwachte.

Seine Muskeln zitterten, krampften, zuckten und ein bitterer Geschmack füllte seinen Mund, als sich ihm der Magen umdrehte. 

Was war mit ihm passiert? Was passierte mit ihm? Es war wie mit Jack... die Nacht in der sie überfallen worden waren... die Glasflasche in Jacks Bauch, die ihn getötet hatte. Bis er aufwachte und heilte. 

Das gleiche passierte mit ihm. Er spürte, wie sich mit einem übelkeitserregenden Knirschen ein Knochen an seinen angestammten Platz zurück bog und sich zerrissene Muskel- und Hautschichten darüber schlossen. Ein Ruck ging durch ihn, zwang ihn auf die Seite und er fiel. 

Dumpfer Schmerz schoss durch ihn, als die Erschütterung durch heilende Knochen und sich schließende Wunden ging. Seine Knie gaben unter ihm nach und es war Instinkt alleine, der ihn dazu brachte, sich auf den Ellbogen abzufangen und nicht auch noch mit dem Gesicht auf dem harten Boden aufzuschlagen. 

Er würgte und konnte nicht damit aufhören, als nichts mehr in seinem Magen war, dass herauskommen konnte. Seine Kehle brannte und sein Brustkorb zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen.

Da war Lärm hinter ihm, Bewegung, nichts das er genau ausmachen konnte, nur die blinde Pein in seinem heilenden Körper, der immer noch nach Luft rang.

Wie Glasscherben...

Hände packten ihn, an den Schultern, um die Taille, zogen ihn auf die Beine und er taumelte. 

Er hatte noch immer nicht genug Sauerstoff intus, damit er um Hilfe bitten konnte, selbst wenn er die Worte aus seiner wunden Kehle bekommen hätte.

Druck gegen seinen Rücken beförderte ihn zurück auf... die Bahre... die Trage... den Tisch?... von dem er gefallen war und er landete mit dem Gesicht nach unten auf etwas Schwarzem, Glatten, das unangenehm stechend nach Kunststoff roch, als eine Hand auf seinem Hinterkopf seine Nase direkt dagegen presste. Ein Reißverschluss bohrte sich in seine Wange, kratzte entlang des Wangenknochens, verletzte fast sein Auge. Der Geschmack nach Blut und Magensäure mischten sich in seinem Mund und er hatte das Gefühl, sich wieder übergeben zu müssen.

Etwas Weißes bewegte sich am Rand seines Sichtfeldes. Ein Arztkittel? Er versuchte den Kopf zu drehen, mehr zu erkennen, doch die Hand auf seinem Hinterkopf hinderte ihn daran. 

Ein scharfer, kurzer Schmerz in seinem Nacken – wie eine Nadel - und er fiel zurück in die Dunkelheit.

 

\- + - + -

 

Ianto erwachte langsam. Was immer ihn außer Gefecht gesetzt hatte, ließ sich nur mühsam abschütteln. Die Übelkeit war noch immer da, und zu ihr hatte sich ein pochender Schmerz in seinen Schläfen gesellt. 

Langsam, wie die Erinnerung an einen besonders unangenehmen Traum, kamen die Bilder zurück.

Das Auto, das ihn auf dem Weg zur Arbeit angefahren hatte. Das entsetzliche Geräusch mit dem sein Kopf auf dem Asphalt aufgeschlagen war. Stimmen und die Sirene des Rettungswagens. Eine Frau, die ihn nach seinem Namen fragte, aber er konnte nicht antworten.

Dann die Dunkelheit.

Dann das Erwachen.

Das grelle Licht und das Gefühl, nicht atmen zu können. Ein Schauer lief durch ihn bei der Erinnerung daran, wie sich sein Oberschenkelknochen selbst repariert hatte, wie sich der offene Bruch schloss, die Muskeln darüber wie im Zeitraffer zusammen wuchsen. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, zugesehen zu haben, aber er musste es, woher sollten sonst die Bilder davon kommen. 

Wo war er jetzt? 

Ianto öffnete vorsichtig die Augen – kein grelles Licht dieses Mal, nur ein graues Halbdunkel, durchbrochen von Lampen hoch über ihm und weit weg – und rollte sich auf die Seite.

Langsam manövrierte er sich auf die Knie und seine Haut schabte über rohen Beton. Er war so gut wie nackt. Seine Hose war weg; von den Boxershorts, die er darunter getragen hatte, war kaum mehr genug da, um ihn zu bedecken. Ein paar blutige Fetzen hingen um seinen Oberkörper, selbst mit viel Fantasie erkannte man sie nicht mehr als das Hemd, das er getragen hatte. 

Er hob den Kopf, sah sich um. Seine Nackenmuskeln zuckten. 

Massive, durchsichtige Wände, die von weitem wie Glas aussahen und sich wie Kunststoff anfühlten, als er sich aufrappelte um sie zu berühren, vor ihm – feuchte, rohe Steine in der Wand hinter ihm, Beton links und rechts. 

Es sah aus, als hätte jemand versucht, mittelalterlichen Kerkerzellen einen futuristischen Anstrich zu geben, indem er Gitterstäbe und möglicherweise eine Holzpritsche durch dieses durchsichtige Zeug und ein aus Beton gegossenes Podest (von dem er annahm, es handele sich um ein Bett) ersetzte. Sonst war absolut nichts da, abgesehen von einem Wasserablauf in der Mitte der Zelle.

Seine Beine trugen ihn kaum und er sank auf die Kante des „Bettes“, die Ellbogen auf die Oberschenkel gestützt, so dass er das Gesicht in den Handflächen vergraben konnte.

Er spürte, wie Minute um Minute seine Kraft zurückkehrte, wie das unruhige Zittern und Zucken in seinen Gliedmaßen abnahm und der Schmerz zu einem dumpfen Nebengrundrauschen schwand.

Wo war er? Was war mit ihm passiert?

War er... war er wirklich gestorben?

An seinem Handrücken klebte eine vergessene Injektionsnadel. Er riss sie ab und ließ sie auf den Boden fallen. Ein einzelner Tropfen Blut glitt aus der winzigen Punktwunde, bevor sie sich schloss.

Er wischte seine zitternden Finger an seinem Oberschenkel ab. 

Wo war Jack? Er wünschte, der andere Mann wäre da, obwohl das bedeutete, dass man (wer auch immer ‚man’ war) sie beide gefangen... entführt?... getötet?... hatte. Es war schlimm - aber nicht so schlimm wie jetzt - gewesen, als er an Bord der Tardis erwachte. Nicht mit Jack und Rose an seiner Seite.

Ianto kauerte sich in eine Ecke, die Knie hochgezogen, die Arme um sich geschlungen, um die feuchte Kälte der Zelle abzuwehren – und wartete. 

 

 

 

Fanart: http://ladycharena.livejournal.com/433230.html


	17. Chapter 17

\- + - + -

 

Das Klicken von Absätzen begleitete die näher kommende Stimme einer Frau. 

Durch das trübe Glas sah er nicht mehr von ihr als blondes Haar und helle Haut über grauer Kleidung. 

Er wusste nicht, wie lange er hier im Halbdunkel gesessen hatte. Sein Körper war steif von der Kälte und dem reglosen Verharren. 

„Wo ist der andere?“, fragte die Frau.

Neben ihr trat ein Mann dicht gegen das Glas, dessen Gesicht einen dauermüden Ausdruck trug, Sorgenfalten schienen wie eingeätzt um seine Augen und in seine Stirn. „Agents Oshodi und Evans sind auf dem Weg mit ihm. Er hatte die Unterkunft kurz nach Jones verlassen und Agent Evans verlor ihn für eine Weile aus den Augen. Sie haben ihn dann in der Nähe eines Pubs wiedergefunden; dem Ort, an dem Franks den ersten Test durchführen ließ. Er hat eine Menge Fragen über diese Nacht gestellt. Er ist auf der Suche nach dem Reisegerät, das Franks ihm abgenommen hat.“ 

Er klang, als erstatte er Bericht. 

Ianto dachte, das er genau das tat. 

„Hatte er bereits Verdacht geschöpft, dass er überwacht wird?“, fragte die Frau wieder.

Ianto konnte ihren abschätzenden Blick auf sich spüren, auch wenn er ihre Augen nicht sehen konnte.

„Negativ, laut Agent Oshodi. Weder Harkness noch Jones wussten etwas von der Überwachung. Sie sind ihm zu ihrer Unterkunft zurück gefolgt, und dann hat Agent Oshodi sich ihm zu erkennen gegeben und ihm gesagt, dass Jones einen Unfall hatte. Er ist daraufhin freiwillig in ihren Wagen gestiegen und Agent Evans hat ihn mit einer Betäubungsinjektion außer Gefecht gesetzt. Sie sind en route hierher.“

„Oshodi und Evans waren die richtige Wahl. Sehr professionell. Und sie sind beide vorbildlich loyal zu Torchwood.“ Sie klopfte mit den Fingernägeln an die Scheibe wie eine gelangweilte Besucherin im Zoo. „Sie fahren heute Abend mit mir zurück nach London. Wir haben schon genug Zeit mit Harkness und Jones verschwendet.“

„Vielleicht sollte ich Doktor Hill bitten, Jones zu untersuchen? Als er in der Leichenkammer des Krankenhauses... aufgewacht... ist, war er in ziemlich schlechtem Zustand, meinte unser Kontaktmann dort“, wandte der andere ein.

„Das hat Zeit, bis Harkness hier ist und die ersten Tests stattfinden können.“ Ihre Stimme nahm einen scharfen Unterton an. „Außer Cardiff sieht sich nicht in der Lage mit den beiden fertig zu werden? Ich habe nur unter Vorbehalt zugestimmt, sie hier zu behalten, um sie im Falle des erneuten Auftauchens des Doctors als Köder zu verwenden, obwohl wesentlich bessere Ressourcen in London zur Verfügung stehen.“ 

„Direktor, mein Team ist es gewöhnt mit außerirdischen Lebensformen umzugehen. Der Rift ist von Zeit zu Zeit sehr aktiv und nicht alles, was er auf unserer Türschwelle ablegt, ist tot. Allen bisherigen Informationen und Untersuchungen nach sind Jones und Harkness menschlich und zweifelsohne kontrollierbar. Außerdem ist UNIT dafür bekannt, nach ehemaligen und aktuellen Companions des Doctors zu suchen, und sie halten sich in Wales bedeckt, weil die Krone Torchwood hier die höchste Autorität einräumt. Den Gesprächen zwischen Harkness und Jones nach, die wir abgehört haben, wissen sie selbst nicht, was mit ihnen passiert ist, nur dass ein Ereignis während ihrer Zeit mit dem Doctor sie veränderte.“ Der Mann verstummte einen Moment. „Agents Oshodi und Evans sind mit Harkness hier. Doktor Hill und Agent Berry sind auf dem Weg, um ihnen beim Transport des... Gefangenen... zu helfen. Agent Evans meldet über Intercom, dass Harkness wach und sehr aufgebracht ist.“ 

„Sie sollen ihn wieder betäuben. Oder ihm eine Kugel in den Kopf jagen. Das scheint ja alles den gleichen Effekt zu haben.“

„Direktor, wir wissen nicht, wie sein Organismus sich regeneriert; wie so schwere Verwundungen in kürzester Zeit heilen können. Eine Kugel in den Kopf könnte ihn endgültig töten“, wandte der Mann ein.

„Für den Fall, dass das so sein sollte, haben wir ja immer noch Jones, nicht wahr? Aber ich stimme zu, zwei Exemplare sind besser als einer.“ Sie trat so dicht ans Glas, dass Ianto ihr Gesicht sehen konnte. Ihre Augen waren kalt und blau und ihr Lächeln fühlte sich an wie das Gleiten eines Messers über seine Haut. „Willkommen bei Torchwood Drei in Cardiff, Mister Jones.“

Dann trat sie von der durchsichtigen Trennwand weg und verschwand mit dem anderen Mann.

Ianto presste die Handflächen auf die Ohren, doch er war nicht in der Lage die Stimmen auszuschließen, die in seinem Kopf widerhallten. 

...Torchwood Agent Adeola abgehört Doctor tot tot tot... 

So hörte er nie das feine Zischen, als Gas aus einer neben der Tür versteckt angebrachten Düse strömte. Als der bittere Geruch in seine Nase stieg, hatte er bereits genug des Betäubungsmittels eingeatmet, dass er das Bewusstsein verlor. 

Ianto träumte. 

Verdans Buchhandlung hatte sich in ein Labyrinth aus mauerhohen Bücherregalen verwandelt, durch das er ziellos wanderte. Ab und zu erhob sich ein Buch vom Regal wie ein Vogel aus seinem Nest und ließ seine Artgenossen zurück, um über ihm durch die Luft zu segeln. Irgendwo sang jemand eine wortlose Melodie voll Trauer. Jacks Vortex-Manipulator und seine Webley lagen in einer Nische und er steckte beides in seine Tasche, als er daran vorbei ging.

In der Ferne hörte er Jack sprechen, aber er konnte die Worte bis auf zwei nicht verstehen: ...ihn... sehen...

Wen sehen?

Dann begann der Boden unter ihm zu schwanken, und der Klang der startenden Tardis übertönte alles – selbst die umstürzenden Regale, die ihn unter sich begruben. 

 

\- + - + -

 

Der Mann mit den Sorgenfalten schüttelte den Kopf. "Das war nicht notwendig, Franks. Er hat keinen Widerstand geleistet." 

"Aber du musst dir das ansehen, Alex. Die Wunde schließt sich einfach und die Kugel verschwindet. Hill hat mit dem Bekaran-Scanner den Kopf des Freaks geröntgt und wir haben die Umgebung abgesucht, für den Fall das sie hinten raus kam, aber keine Spur von einer Kugel.“ Der Mann mit dem Bart beugte sich vor, um genau zu beobachten, wie sich das Loch in Harkness’ Stirn schloss. „Außerdem wollen wir doch besser kein Risiko eingehen, so lange Ihre Hoheit im Haus ist, richtig?“

Alex schien Franks Enthusiasmus nicht zu teilen. „Steck’ ihn einfach in die Zelle direkt am Eingang von Level 3 bevor er wach wird, und mach’ diese Sauerei hier weg, für den Fall das Direktor Hartman zurückkommt, um ihn sich persönlich anzusehen.“ Er schüttelte den Kopf und überließ es Franks, Harkness reglosen Körper alleine zu transportieren, während er nach oben ging, wo Hartman mit ihren beiden Star-Agenten Hof hielt und sich genauen Bericht erstatten ließ.

Die Zelle verriegelte, und als ob das Klicken ein Signal gewesen wäre, flogen Harkness’ Lider auf, und er fuhr hoch, bevor sein Körper wieder zusammenklappte, und er nach Luft rang, während seine Arme und Beine wie bei einem Epilepsie-Anfall zitterten. Abrupt taumelte er auf die Füße und sprang vorwärts, warf sich wie ein gefangenes Tier gegen die durchsichtige Trennwand.

Franks wich unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück, obwohl das Glas dazu gedacht war, der Kraft eines ausgewachsenen, tobenden Weevils standzuhalten und Harkness nicht mehr erreichte, als Abdrücke seiner Handflächen auf der schmutzigen Innenseite zu hinterlassen. 

Blaue Augen starrten ihn hasserfüllt an.

„Wo ist er?“, bellte Harkness. „Diese chor'a hat gesagt, Ianto wurde von einem Auto überfahren.“ 

Franks hatte keine Ahnung, was eine chor’a war, doch dem Tonfall nach war es garantiert kein Kompliment und zweifellos bedachte der Freak Agent Oshodi damit. Hartman hatte strikte Anweisung erteilt, dass niemand außer Hopkins und Doktor Hill mit den Freaks sprach, also wandte er sich wortlos ab und rollte den Wasserschlauch ab. 

Um die Jahrhundertwende mussten diese Zellen und Tunnel eine Menge Betrieb gesehen haben, doch inzwischen wurde nur noch gelegentlich ein Weevil oder irgendeine andere Kreatur hier verstaut, bevor es weiter nach London ging. Außer den Freaks hatten sie im Moment nur einen Kokon (Hill wollte ihn nicht zerstören, ohne zu sehen, was sich darin entwickelte, falls es überhaupt noch am Leben war) auf dieser Ebene. 

Er drehte den Wasserhahn auf und spülte Blut, Knochensplitter und kleine Klumpen Gehirnmasse in Richtung des Abflusses.


	18. Chapter 18

\- + - + -

 

Jack schlug frustriert ein weiteres Mal mit den Handflächen gegen die Glasfläche, doch abgesehen von dem Rückstoß der durch seine Arme vibrierte und dumpf in seinem Schädel widerhallte, brachte ihm das nichts ein.

Der Mann mit dem Bart – der Mann, der ihm die abgebrochene Glasflasche in den Bauch gestoßen hatte – drehte sich einfach um und ging weg. 

Er taumelte zurück und lehnte sich gegen die Wand am entgegensetzten Ende der Zelle. Ianto musste ebenfalls irgendwo hier sein, er hatte Gareth und Adeola darüber sprechen hören, als sie zusammen mit einem dritten Mann – ein wenig älter, mit einem müden Gesicht – die Rollbahre auf die sie ihn verfrachtet hatten, durch einen gemauerten Gang rollten. 

Das war gewesen, bevor der Mann mit dem Bart auftauchte und es ihm gelang, sich von den Riemen loszumachen und von der Bahre zu springen. Nicht, dass es ihm viel gebracht hatte. Der Bärtige hatte ihm einfach in den Kopf geschossen, bevor er auch nur einen weiteren Schritt tun konnte, seine Knie wie Gummi von den Nachwirkungen der Droge mit der sie ihn betäubt hatten.

Da war ein Pochen hinter seiner Stirn, und in seinem Hinterkopf, doch abgesehen davon schien alles mit ihm in Ordnung zu sein.

In Ordnung.

Dieses Mal konnte kein Zweifel daran bleiben, dass er wirklich gestorben war, nur um geheilt wieder aufzuwachen. Niemand überlebte einen direkt auf die Stirn aufgesetzten Schuss. 

Er war erleichtert, dass er sich nicht daran erinnern konnte, wie sich die Austrittswunde an seinem Hinterkopf repariert hatte. 

Jack starrte auf sein Handgelenk. Mit dem Vortex-Manipulator wäre es kein Problem, hier heraus zu kommen – selbst in seinem defekten Zustand konnte sich der Computer noch immer in jedes Sicherheitssystem dieses technologisch unterentwickelten Planeten hacken und es übersteuern. Er hatte es an allem möglichen ausprobiert, von Lichtschaltern bis zu Geldautomaten. Aber sein Wriststrap war in der Nacht des Überfalls verschwunden. Die Webley hatten sie ihm auf der Fahrt hierher – wo war hier? – abgenommen. Es passte zu den anderen Informationen, die er gesammelt hatte, aber nichts machte Sinn. Wer waren diese Leute? 

Die Wand, an der er lehnte, war kalt und feucht und er wich zurück, als er schleimigen Rückstand an seinen Handflächen spürte. 

Wo war Ianto?

Was machten sie mit ihm?

War er wirklich von einem Auto angefahren worden? 

Auf dem Rücksitz des Wagens war er eine Weile aus der Betäubung aufgewacht und hatte versucht die Handschellen los zu werden, mit denen seine Arme auf den Rücken gefesselt worden waren. Vergeblich, natürlich. Adeola hatte mit großen Vergnügen Gareth geschildert, wie Ianto beim Aufprall durch die Luft geschleudert wurde, und sein Kopf auf den Boden knallte. Offenbar hatte sie das ganze „arrangiert“. Als sie zu dem Teil ihrer Geschichte kam, an dem Ianto ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert wurde, bemerkte Gareth, dass er die Augen offen hatte und verpasste ihm eine weitere Spritze, die ihn dann wieder außer Gefecht setzte, bis sie ihn auf der Rollbahre festgeschnallt hatten. 

Irgendwie hatte Ianto es überlebt, als die Daleks das Observatorium der Gamestation in die Luft sprengten – bedeutete das nicht, er musste auch den Unfall überlebt haben? Was immer dort passiert war, es wirkte bei ihnen beiden. Richtig? 

Jack trat nach vorne an die durchsichtige Abtrennung, presste sich dagegen in der Hoffnung so einen Blick in eine der anderen Zellen werfen zu können. Alles was er sehen konnte, war ein matt erleuchteter Korridor aus grauem Beton, und mehr von diesem schmutziggelben Glas. Es reflektierte die Lampen unterhalb der Decke und machte es so unmöglich, in das Innere der Zellen zu blicken.

Er hörte ein leises Zischen seitlich von sich, und ein stechend-chemischer Geruch stieg in seine Nase. Jack war bewusstlos, als er auf dem Boden aufschlug.

Da war ein Geräusch.

Es war da und es störte ihn. 

Der verdammte Wecker. Jack rollte sich auf die Seite und gab Ianto einen Stups, damit er aufwachte und das Ding abstellte.

Sein junger Liebhaber reagierte nicht, und er schlang einen Arm um seine Taille, küsste ihn in den Nacken. „Ianto.“

Ianto war eiskalt. Jack stützte sich auf den Ellbogen und sah auf ihn hinab. 

Blaugraue Augen starrten blicklos an die Decke und säuberlich in der Mitte von Iantos Stirn befand sich ein blutverkrustetes Einschlussloch. 

Jack erwachte ruckartig und rappelte sich hoch, um sich mit dem Rücken gegen das Glas zu lehnen. Okay. Es war nur ein Traum gewesen. Unwillkürlich rieb er sich mit den Fingern über seine eigene Stirn. Oder vielleicht auch nicht... nicht alles davon.

Hinter ihm räusperte sich jemand.

Jack drehte langsam den Kopf. 

Auf der anderen Seite der Glaswand stand ein Fremder. Ein Mann, jung, vielleicht so alt wie er selbst, vielleicht jünger. Lockige, rötliche Haare fielen über schlammgrüne Augen in eine hohe Stirn und er hatte die gleichen Flecken im Gesicht, die Ianto und Algy als Sommersprossen bezeichnet hatte. Ein weißer Laborkittel verdeckte seine Kleidung, aber nicht seinen breitschultrigen Körperbau – wäre er ein wenig größer gewesen, hätte man ihn als athletisch beschreiben können. Der Rothaarige bemühte sich sichtlich, seinen Gesichtsausdruck neutral zu halten, als wolle er nicht verraten, was er dachte, doch seine ruckartigen Bewegungen verrieten seine Nervosität.

Unter anderen Umständen hätte Jack ihn gerne näher kennen gelernt.

„Ich bin... ähem... Adam. Hill. Adam Hill, Doktor.“ 

Jack wandte sich ganz um und musterte diesen ‚Adam Hill, Doktor’. „Ich will ihn sehen.“

Hill unterließ es, so zu tun, als wisse er nicht, wovon Jack sprach. „Das ist nicht meine Entscheidung. Alex Hopkins ist mein Boss.“

„Dann will ich mit ihm sprechen. Jetzt!“

Der Arzt wich einen Schritt zurück, als er die Stimme erhob. „Ähem. Er ist nicht hier. Wir hatten... einen Alarm.“ Unbewusst zupfte er an seinen Ärmeln. „Ich... Aber ich kann etwas zu essen besorgen.“

„Bitte.“ Er setzte sein entwaffnendstes Lächeln auf und senkte seine Stimme, gab ihr einen bittenden Unterton, versuchte so wenig bedrohlich zu sein wie irgend möglich. „Ich will nur wissen, ob es Ianto gut geht. Bitte, Doktor Hill. Ich mache mir Sorgen um ihn. Sie haben gesagt, dass er von einem Auto angefahren wurde.“

„Ich war bei ihm, bevor ich hierher kam.“ Hill blinzelte und sah dann weg. Vermutlich auf seine Schuhspitzen. Seine Ohren glühten beinahe, so rot waren sie geworden. „Uh. Ich denke, es geht ihm gut. Er hatte keine Verletzungen als er hergebracht wurde, aber er ist noch betäubt.“ 

Erleichterung breitete sich für einen Moment in ihm aus. „Danke.“ Der Wut und dem Hass, die er in seinem Inneren spürte freien Lauf zu lassen, würde ihm nicht weiterhelfen. Obwohl das nicht für den Mann mit dem Bart galt. Er würde ihm liebend gerne den Hals brechen, sollte sich dazu eine Chance ergeben. Er war der Anführer der Gruppe gewesen, die Ianto verprügelt und ihn getötet hatte. Der Arzt schien okay, er musste nur eine Verbindung zu ihm finden. Wenn er ihn dazu brachte, ihn nicht als einen Gefangenen, sondern als einen ganz normalen Menschen anzusehen, vielleicht ließ er sie gehen...

Doktor Hill nahm eine schwarze, eckige Tasche vom Boden auf und holte ein Gerät hervor, das Jack als medizinischen Scanner erkannte. Von welchem Planeten im Einzelnen er stammte – nun, nicht von der Erde, definitiv nicht – war er sich nicht sicher, aber das Design besagte ungefähr 25igstes Jahrhundert. Irgendwo aus dem Bekaran-System, wenn er sich nicht irrte. Dreieckige Muster waren damals der große Renner gewesen.

Wie war der Scanner hierher gelangt? Durch den Rift, von dem der Doctor ihnen erzählte und den er als Energiequelle für die Tardis benutzt hatte? Das Ding schien an einem Ende hier in Cardiff verankert zu sein, während sich das andere Ende frei durch Zeiten und Dimensionen bewegte und offenbar gelegentlich Dinge und Lebewesen aufsaugte und auf die Erde transportierte. 

Hatten sie noch mehr Technik an diesem Ort gesammelt? Garantiert wussten sie nicht, was sie damit anfangen sollten. Aber wenn er etwas davon in die Hände bekam, konnte er vielleicht seinen Vortex-Manipulator reparieren und von hier verschwinden… Plötzlich schien es nicht so wichtig, auf den Doctor zu warten und Antworten von ihm zu bekommen. Vielleicht fand er irgendwo da draußen seine eigenen Antworten.

Das Piepsen des Scanners lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit in die Gegenwart zurück. Ein blaues Licht blinkte an der Oberseite. Das Gerät forderte den Benutzer dazu auf, einen Schalter zu betätigen, damit es auf die zweite Batterie zugreifen konnte, bis es die andere wieder aufgeladen hatte. 

Hill schüttelte den Scanner und das Piepsen wurde lauter, das Licht blinkte schneller.

„Die dreieckigen Schalter am Griff, mit dem Dritten von links schaltet man auf die Ersatzbatterie um.“ 

Überrascht sah ihn der Arzt an. „Schalter?“ Er hielt den Scanner hoch und betrachtete den Griff. „Das sind nur Vertiefungen.“ 

„Es sind Schalter. Der Designer dieses Geräts hatte vermutlich Finger, die so geformt sind, dass sie genau in die Öffnungen passen“, erklärte Jack. 

Hill überlegte einen Moment, dann zog er einen Stift aus der Tasche und presste ihn in die dritte Vertiefung. Das Piepsen und Blinken stoppte. „Huh“, murmelte Hill. „Das haben unsere Techniker nicht herausgefunden.“

„Wirklich?“, spottete Jack. „Wer spielt überhaupt mit Dingen, die für andere Spezies gedacht sind? Ich weiß, dass es auf der Erde einen Schwarzmarkt für Alien-Tek gibt. Ein ‚Sammler’ hat mir 1941 spottbillig einen netten kleinen Laser verkauft, den er für Schrott hielt, weil er ihn nicht aktivieren konnte. Die Batterie war leer.“

„Nur Torchwood hat die Autorisierung durch die Krone, diese Dinge...“ Hill brach ab.

„Torchwood.“ Jack wandte sich ab. Er kannte dieses Wort. Er hatte es während seiner Ausbildung bei der Agency gehört. Es war Teil eines Unterrichtsblocks über die Erde gewesen, 19./20./21. Jahrhundert, wenn er sich richtig erinnerte. 

Torchwood bedeutete, dass er und Ianto in großen Schwierigkeiten steckten.

Wenn es außerirdisch ist, gehört es uns. Ihre Ausbilderin hatte das Motto dieser Organisation erwähnt und es als Beispiel für die Ignoranz der Menschheit zu diesem Zeitpunkt genommen. 

Die Tardis hatte sie an einen Ort und in eine Zeit gebracht, die für alles nicht-irdische, nicht-menschliche, unerklärbare, mit der Erd-Epoche der Inquisition zu vergleichen war. Das machte Torchwood zu Torquemada.

Hinter ihm räusperte sich erneut Doktor Hill. „Ich werde Ihnen etwas zu Essen bringen“, sagte er, dann entfernten sich seine Schritte.

Jack schloss die Augen.


	19. Chapter 19

\- + - + -

 

„Captain Jack Harkness“, sagte eine Stimme hinter ihm, eine undefinierte Zeit später. 

Er gab keine Antwort darauf. „Ich will Ianto sehen.“

„Das ist ein interessanter Name.“

„Ich will Ianto sehen.“

„Das interessante daran ist, dass er seit dem zweiten Weltkrieg in keiner nationalen oder internationalen Datenbank mehr auftaucht. Nicht in einem Geburtenregister, nicht in einem Schul-, Universitäts- oder Militärregister. Es gibt keine Sozialversicherungsnummer oder einen Führerscheineintrag zu diesem Namen. Das letzte Mal, dass er erwähnt wird, ist in den Aufzeichnungen der Royal Air Force, wo 1941 ein Mann dieses Namens, ein Amerikaner, der als Freiwilliger diente, verschwand als sein Flugzeug abgeschossen wurde. Es wird vermutet, dass es ins Wasser stürzte und man deshalb seine Leiche nie fand.“ 

Er hatte den Namen, dem ihm seine Eltern gegeben hatten, mit dem Planeten auf dem er geboren wurde, als Teenager zurückgelassen. Danach wechselte er seine Identität so mühelos wie seine Kleidung. Er hatte den Namen aufgeschnappt, hörte wie die amerikanischen Piloten, die mit ihm gedient hatten, in einem Pub über den Mann sprachen, und ihn später benutzt, um Rose zu beeindrucken. Es war ja nicht so, als würde der „echte“ Captain ihn noch benötigen. Danach hatte er keine Notwendigkeit gesehen, ihn zu ändern. 

„Sein Name ist Ianto. Ianto Jones. Und ich habe nicht vor, irgendetwas zu sagen oder zu tun, bevor ich nicht gesehen habe, dass es ihm gut geht.“ Jack stand auf und wandte sich um. Der Mann mit dem sorgenvollen, müden Gesichtsausdruck musterte ihn durch die Abtrennung. 

„Ich denke, wir können ausschließen, dass Sie mit diesem amerikanischen Piloten identisch sind. Er hatte keine Nachkommen, also gibt es auch kein Sohn oder Enkel, der nach ihm benannt wurde“, fuhr er fort, in seine Tasche greifend. „Und dann habe ich das hier...“

Jack starrte auf seinen Vortex-Manipulator, den der andere Mann hochhielt und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, bevor seine Finger den sinnlosen Versuch machen konnten, danach zu greifen. Über die Jahre war sein Wriststrap zu einem Teil von ihm geworden. Abgesehen davon, er war nützlich.

„Eine ganze Abteilung voll der besten Techniker haben in London einen Monat lang versucht, heraus zu finden, womit sie es zu tun haben – aber das einzige, was sie fertig brachten, war das Licht ein- und auszuschalten und eine Fehlfunktion des angeschlossenen Sensors zu verursachen.“

Er würde ihm garantiert nicht verraten, dass der Manipulator im Moment auch nicht zu viel mehr zu benutzen war. Wenigstens schien die automatische Sicherung zu funktionieren – sollte jemand mehrere falsche Befehle oder Codes hintereinander eingeben, oder versuchen, ihn mit Hilfe eines anderen Computers zu hacken, schalteten alle Funktionen bis auf die grundlegendsten ab. Um das Gerät wieder zu aktivieren, benötigten sie die Zugangscodes und seine DNA in Form eines Haars von ihm. „Oh, die Fernbedienung aus meinem letzten Apartment?“ Jack setzte ein unbekümmertes Lächeln auf. „Man verliert die Dinger so leicht. Kann ich das zurück haben?“

Sein Gegenüber erwiderte das Lächeln. Er schob den Manipulator zurück in die Tasche und trat ein paar Schritte zur Seite. Als er zurückkam, hatte er einen Stuhl bei sich, den er vor die Zelle stellte und darauf Platz nahm. „Fangen wir noch einmal von vorne an. Mein Name ist Alex Hopkins. Das hier ist Torchwood Drei, Cardiff. Unsere Aufgabe ist es, den Riff zu beobachten und eventuell damit zusammenhängende Gefahren zu eliminieren. Nun, aus den Gesprächen, die wir abgehört haben, weiß ich, dass ich nicht erst erklären muss, was der Rift ist. Ich bin sogar ziemlich sicher, dass Sie mir mehr darüber sagen können. Genau wie über den Doctor.“

Jack verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Vorhin war ein gutaussehender Arzt hier, der mir Lunch versprochen hat. Oder ist es schon das Abendessen? Wie die Zeit verfliegt, wenn man sich amüsiert. Wir müssen das unbedingt bald wiederholen.“ Er wandte sich demonstrativ ab und setzte sich. Es wäre vermutlich bequemer, auf dem Boden zu schlafen…

„Ich brauche früher oder später Antworten“, sagte Hopkins hinter ihm leise. „Oder Direktor Hartman könnte auf die Idee kommen, Mister Jones nach London zu bringen. Sein Name taucht in genug Datenbanken auf, dass er wesentlich uninteressanter für uns ist. Und sie ist zuversichtlich, dass ihre Wissenschaftler herausfinden, wie er diesen fürchterlichen Unfall überlebt hat.“

„Hoffentlich sind sie so gut wie die Techniker, die Sie vorhin erwähnt haben.“ Er zwang sich, seine Stimme ruhig und gleichmütig klingen zu lassen, obwohl Hopkins‘ Worte Bilder von Laborkitteln hervorriefen, die Tests an Ianto durchführten. Irgendwo in seinem Hintergrund hörte er seinen alten Instrukteur die Klasse über die Feinheiten der Nerv-Manipulation instruieren; einer besonders peinvollen Befragungsmethode, die keine äußerlichen Spuren hinterließ. „Er hat nichts mit all dem zu tun. Ich habe ihn überredet, mit uns zu kommen.“

„Das spielt jetzt keine Rolle mehr.“ Stuhlbeine schabten über den Betonboden. „Ich komme später wieder vorbei und… sehe, wie Sie sich eingelebt haben, Captain.“

 

\- + - + -

 

Ianto erwachte, als etwas Kaltes sein Gesicht streifte. Sich instinktiv davon weg rollend, stieß er an die Wand. Eine Plastiktüte lag auf dem Boden, doch als er sich umsah, war niemand da. Er hob sie auf und fand ein T-Shirt, Jeans, sogar Socken und Unterwäsche darin. 

Alles Sachen aus ihrem Zimmer. Was immer Torchwood war, sie wussten offenbar… Er erinnerte sich an das Gespräch zwischen der blonden Frau und dem Mann mit dem müden Gesichtsausdruck. Natürlich wussten sie, wo Jack und er wohnten - sie hatten sie abgehört. Sie konnten alles Erdenkliche wissen. Sie hatten womöglich mit angehört, wie Jack und er… Gott, wie oft hatten sie in diesem Zimmer Sex?

Trotzdem war er erleichtert darüber, dass er sich anziehen konnte. Es war kalt in der Zelle und fast nackt in ihr zu sitzen, steigerte nur das Gefühl des Ausgeliefertseins ins Unerträgliche. 

Unter seinen Sachen fand er Jacks Hemd. Das Blaue, das ihm Mrs. Donovan überlassen hatte. Er zog es über das T-Shirt und eng um sich. Jacks Geruch hing an der Innenseite des Kragens, und ein Fleck getrockneten Eigelbs zierte ihn außen. 

Ianto lehnte sich wieder in die Nische zurück, die Wand schien zwar nicht wärmer, aber zumindest trockener, als die Alternative. Er fragte sich, wo Jack war – steckte er auch in einer Zelle wie dieser? Oder... Die Frau (Direktorin von was? Torchwood?) hatte gesagt, sie sollten Jack erschießen, es würde keinen Unterschied machen.

Was, wenn sie sich irrte?

Was, wenn – was immer das war, dass sie geheilt hatte – nur für eine begrenzte Zeit wirkte und Jack dieses Mal tot blieb?

Und die Tests, von denen sie gesprochen hatte? Hatten sie bereits damit angefangen? Hatte man ihn deshalb betäubt? Er konnte keine Veränderung an sich feststellen. Aber das konnte er auch nicht, wenn es immer noch wirkte, richtig? Wenn er... heilte.

„Ich denke, Sie vermissen diese hier, Mister Jones.“ Der Mann, der mit der Direktorin gesprochen hatte, stand auf der anderen Seite der Glasabtrennung und hielt Iantos Schuhe in der einen Hand, in der anderen trug er eine braune Papiertüte.

Er stellte beides auf einer Art Tablett mit Rollen ab, das neben dem Eingang an der Wand hing und der abgetrennte Teil der Glaswand – die Tür – glitt ein Stück nach oben, gerade weit genug, dass er das Tablett durchschubsen konnte. Dann schloss es sich sofort wieder. 

Nicht, dass Ianto dachte, er hätte sich durch den schmalen Spalt zwängen können, selbst wenn er es auf dem Bauch kriechend versucht hätte. Er warf einen verlangenden Blick auf seine Schuhe – trotz der Socken waren seine Füße eiskalt auf dem rohen Betonboden. 

„Ich verspreche, es ist kein Trick. Mein Team musste nur erst Ihre Kleidung auf eventuell darin versteckte Waffen oder Werkzeuge überprüfen. Es dauerte ein wenig länger bei den Schuhen“, sagte der Mann. 

„Wo ist mein... wo ist Jack?“ Er nahm seine Schuhe und beschloss, das Risiko einzugehen. Immerhin hatten sie ihm schon gezeigt, wie einfach es wäre, ihn zu töten. 

„Seine erste Frage war auch nach Ihnen. Ich verstehe, dass Sie sich... nahestehen. Mein Name ist Alex Hopkins. Ich bin der Leiter dieser Einrichtung: Torchwood Drei, Cardiff. Unsere Aufgabe ist es, den Riff zu beobachten und eventuell damit zusammenhängende Gefahren zu eliminieren.“


	20. Chapter 20

„Rift?“ Er erinnerte sich daran, was der Doctor darüber erzählt hatte: wie er 1869 mit Hilfe von Charles Dickens und eines Dienstmädchens namens Gwyneth die Invasion der Gelth verhinderte. Danach hätte er eigentlich geschlossen sein sollen, auch wenn eine Art Narbe in der RaumZeit blieb. Der Doctor plante, sich das Ganze näher anzusehen – dann kam er dahinter, dass die Bürgermeisterin von Cardiff in Wirklichkeit eine Slitheen war, die plante, den Planeten in die Luft zu sprengen, um von der Erde weg zu kommen. Rose’ Freund Mickey tauchte auf. Während Rose und Mickey sich aussprachen und der Doctor mit Margaret essen war, beobachtete er Jack dabei, wie er den Extrapolator (oder das „Surfbrett“) in das Kontrollpaneel der Tardis integrierte. Danach überschlugen sich die Ereignisse etwas, und niemand von ihnen dachte noch an den Rift, als die Tardis sie zu Margarets Heimatplaneten mit den vielen Buchstaben brachte, über den sogar eine mit der walisischen Sprache vertraute Zunge stolperte.

„Ich bin sicher, wir werden später noch mehr darüber sprechen.“ Hopkins musterte ihn. „Genau wie über den Doctor. Wir wissen, dass er mit seinem Schiff in eine beliebige Zeit reisen kann. Wieso hat er Sie gerade jetzt und hier abgesetzt? In Ihrer eigenen Vergangenheit? Denn ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass Sie nicht die vierzehn Jahre alt sind, die Sie laut Ihrer Geburtsurkunde sein müssten.“

„Ich weiß es nicht.“ Ianto trat näher an die Glaswand. „Und wenn Torchwood uns wirklich die ganze Zeit abgehört hat, dann wissen Sie das bereits. Jack und ich haben keine Ahnung, warum wir hier sind, oder was mit uns passiert ist. Wir waren nur ganz kurze Zeit mit dem Doctor unterwegs. Bitte lassen Sie uns gehen, wir wissen nichts über ihn.“

„Es tut mir leid.“ Alex schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist unmöglich. Sie beide sind jetzt Eigentum des Torchwood-Institutes und der Britischen Krone.“ Er deutete auf die Papiertüte. „Essen Sie etwas, und versuchen Sie zu schlafen. Morgen wird unser Arzt Sie untersuchen und ein paar erste Tests vornehmen.“

Ianto ignorierte es. Er legte beide Handflächen gegen die Trennwand. „Was ist mit Jack? Geht es ihm gut?“

„Er ist unverletzt“, entgegnete Hopkins, die Frage absichtlich falsch verstehend. Er entfernte sich, stoppte dann und kam zurück. „Vielleicht können Sie ihn morgen sehen, wenn Doktor Hill seine Tests vornimmt.“ 

Als Hopkins gegangen war, öffnete er zögernd die braune Tüte. Sie enthielt zwei Plastikpackungen mit Sandwiches und eine viereckige Packung Milch mit Strohhalm. Er nahm an, dass es okay war die Sandwiches zu essen. Dieses Torchwood hatte ja bereits bewiesen, dass er sich völlig in seiner Gewalt befand.

 

\- + - + -

 

Am nächsten Morgen – nicht, dass es etwas gab, woran er das ohne Uhr festmachen konnte, weder am Geräuschpegel, noch an der Beleuchtung hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit etwas geändert (obwohl es noch kälter geworden zu sein schien) – schreckte er aus einem unruhigen Schlaf hoch, als jemand an die Scheibe klopfte.

Ianto setzte sich auf und versuchte Gefühl in seinen Gliedmaßen zurück zu erlangen, als er den Kopf wandte und den bärtigen Mann vor seiner Zelle stehen sah. Er konnte nicht einmal sagen, dass er wirklich überrascht war, dass er auch für Torchwood arbeitete. Nicht nach dem, was er inzwischen über Adeola erfahren hatte. 

„Doktor Hill hat gesagt, ich soll dich zuerst duschen lassen, bevor ich dich zu ihm bringe.“ Er schlug seine Jacke zurück, damit Ianto seine Waffe sehen konnte. „Nur als Hinweis, es hat keinen Sinn, zu versuchen weg zu rennen. Erstens ist das hier das reinste Labyrinth, aus dem man nur rauskommt, wenn man weiß wohin man geht. Und zweitens sind alle Ausgänge gesichert, man kann die Türen nur mit den richtigen Codes öffnen.“ 

„Ich habe verstanden, Mister uh...“ Ianto stand auf. 

„Neil Franks.“ Der Bärtige musterte ihn. „Das ist Mister Franks und Sir für dich, Freak.“ 

Ianto nickte. „Natürlich, Sir.“ Er zögerte, als die Trennwand wieder nach oben glitt. Franks winkte ungeduldig und er trat aus der Zelle. Einen Moment später fand er sich mit dem Gesicht gegen die Scheibe gepresst, seine Arme schmerzhaft nach hinten gebogen, während sich Plastikfesseln um seine Handgelenke legten. 

„Heute kannst du dich nicht hinter dem anderen Freak verstecken.“ Er wurde herum gedreht und sein Hinterkopf prallte unsanft gegen die Glaswand, als Franks ihn hart zurück stieß, eine Hand auf seinem Brustkorb. 

„Wir haben niemand etwas getan“, sagte Ianto leise. „Sir.“

„Jemand, der stirbt und dann nicht tot bleibt, ist unnormal. So etwas sollte es nicht geben.“ Franks ließ ihn los und wischte sich die Hand ab. „Meinetwegen hätten sie euch ruhig nach London schaffen können, wir haben hier schon genug schräges Zeugs. Los, vorwärts. Da lang.“ Er deutete auf einen Korridor zu seiner Rechten.

Ianto folgte der Anordnung wortlos. Er fand es besser, sich zu fügen, als zu riskieren, dass der andere Mann auch auf ihn schoss.

Er wurde durch eine Anzahl an Korridoren dirigiert – mal Betonwände, dann gemauerte Ziegel, aber allem haftete etwas Altes an. Nicht ganz unähnlich dem Archiv von „Guppy & Holroyd“ ...wobei er sich jetzt fragte, welche Unterlagen tatsächlich in den Aktenmappen in diesem Keller lagerten. Adeola hatte ihm offenbar den Job nur gegeben, um ihn auszuhorchen. Und er hatte wirklich angefangen, sie zu mögen...

Durch eine Tür ohne Klinke traten sie in einen weißgekachelten Raum, der Ianto stark an den Duschraum in seiner Schule erinnerte. Es gab eine Reihe Waschbecken an der einen Wand, Spiegel darüber. Kein Fenster, nur Lampen an der Decke. An der gegenüber liegenden Wand teilten halbhohe Abtrennungen schmale Duschkabinen ab, über die sich Duschköpfe senkten. In der Mitte fand sich eine gekachelte Vertiefung mit einem einzelnen, großen Abfluss in der Mitte, wie ein flacher Pool. An einem Ende davon befand sich ein Wasseranschluss mit einem... Gartenschlauch?... daran. An der Wand neben der Tür zogen sich metallene Spinde und Sitzbänke entlang. 

Franks deutete auf einen Stapel Kleidung, mit einem Handtuch abgedeckt, auf einer der Bänke. „Zieh das an, wenn du fertig bist. Es gibt keine Möglichkeit irgendwie hier raus zu kommen, außer durch die Tür und vor der stehe ich.“ Er lenkte Iantos Blick nach oben, wo über der Tür eine Kamera angebracht war, an der ein rotes Licht blinkte, bevor er ein Messer aus dem Gürtel zog und seine Plastikfesseln durchschnitt. „Meine Kollegen haben jederzeit ein Auge auf uns.“ Ohne weitere Erklärung trat er nach draußen und ließ Ianto alleine.

Er warf einen unbehaglichen Blick zur Kamera hoch, als er das Handtuch aufnahm und die Kleidung betrachtete, die darunter zum Vorschein kam. Unterwäsche, ein weißes T-Shirt, Socken – und eine Art von dunkelblauem, formlosem Overall. Er wusste nicht, wohin mit seiner alten Kleidung, also ließ er sie auf der Bank liegen, als er zögernd das Handtuch nahm und zu einer der Duschkabinen trat. An der Außenseite war ein Haken für das Handtuch angebracht, und innen gab es an die Wand montierte Seifenspender. Ianto drehte das Wasser auf und pumpte etwas von der gelblichen, zähen Flüssigkeit in seine Handfläche, um daran zu riechen. Die Seife roch klinisch, nach Desinfektionsmittel, aber schäumte gut und er wusch sich rasch damit die Haare. Reste von Blutkrusten fielen um seine Füße, bevor sie mit dem Seifenschaum in den Abfluss gespült wurden. 

Einen Moment lang stand er mit geschlossenen Augen unter dem Wasserstrahl. Das Rauschen übertönte alles, bis auf seinen eigenen Herzschlag.

Dann fing der Duschstrahl an, dünner zu werden, bis er schließlich zu einem Tröpfeln verkam. Ianto presste erneut auf den runden Regler, doch es kam kein weiteres Wasser. Auch wie in seiner Schule. Am Anfang des Schuljahres hatte es immer ein paar Unerfahrene erwischt, die sich den restlichen Schaum übers Waschbecken gebeugt abspülen mussten, weil sie zu lange unter der Dusche standen. 

Er griff nach dem Handtuch und trocknete sich in der Kabine ab; fragte sich, ob der Aufnahmewinkel der Kamera so weit reichte, bevor er sich das Tuch um die Hüften schlang und zu der Bank mit seiner frischen Kleidung zurückkehrte. Er brauchte nicht viel Ermutigung, sich rasch anzuziehen. Nach der heißen Dusche fröstelte er in der kühlen Luft des Raumes. 

Ianto schlüpfte gerade wieder in seine Schuhe - er nahm an, es war okay, sie zu tragen, da ihm keine anderen gegeben worden waren – als die Tür aufging und Franks eintrat.


	21. Chapter 21

Der Bärtige machte eine Kreisbewegung mit dem Finger und Ianto drehte sich um, ließ sich ohne Gegenwehr die Handgelenke hinter dem Rücken wieder mit den Plastikfesseln fixieren. Ein Schubs dirigierte ihn aus dem Raum und durch einen kurzen Korridor, der in eine Reihe an Treppenstufen überging. 

Er blinzelte, als er durch einen weiteren Türbogen (ohne Tür) trat und in einem hell erleuchteten Raum stand. Ähnlich wie der Duschraum waren alle Oberflächen mit weißen Kacheln bedeckt. Die Wände säumten Regale und mit Glastüren versehene Schränke. Dazwischen hingen anatomische Zeichnungen, wie man sie in einer Arztpraxis vermutete. Ein Schreibtisch war mit einem Computer und Aktenstapeln übersäht, ein weiterer mit verschiedensten Geräten voll gestellt, die ihm völlig fremd waren. Auf einem Metalltisch stapelten sich Plastikhalter mit leeren Reagenzbehältern. Verschiedene, kleine, Ablagetische mit Rollen verteilten sich im Raum dazwischen, teils leer, teils mit Instrumenten wie für eine Operation ausgelegt. Im Zentrum befand sich eine Untersuchungsliege – wie sie jede Praxis und jedes Krankenhaus hatte. Vielleicht mit Ausnahme der Haltriemen, mit denen man Arme, Beine und Hals des... Patienten... fixieren konnte.

Ianto erhaschte einen Blick in einen Nebenraum, ebenfalls weiß gekachelt und offenbar leer bis auf eine Reihe Metalltüren an der Wand und... einem Metalltisch in der Mitte, angestrahlt von einer starken Lampe. Es erinnerte ihn unangenehm an die Leichenhalle im Krankenhaus, an den Metalltisch, auf dem sein Vater nach dem Unfall aufgebahrt wurde. Seine Schwester hielt ihn fest an sich gedrückt, als der Pfleger, der sie dorthin gebracht hatte, das Laken zurückschlug. 

Mit einem Schaudern wandte er sich ab, als ihm klar wurde, dass es sich um einen Autopsieraum handeln musste. Wo war er hier?

Franks zog einen Stuhl hervor, ebenfalls aus Metall und sagte, er solle sich hinsetzen. Kaum saß er, wurden seine Fußknöchel mit Plastikkabelbindern an die Stuhlbeine gebunden. „Doktor Hill will euch beide untersuchen, also wartest du hier, bis ich den anderen Freak geholt habe.“ Er deutete auf eine weitere Kamera, dieses Mal an der Wand neben einer Treppe, die nach oben zu einer Art Balkon führte. „Damit du mir nicht auf dumme Gedanken kommst. Jemand hat dich immer im Blick. Dieser Raum ist darauf ausgelegt, dass er vom Rest des Hubs isoliert werden kann, um eine Kontaminierung zu stoppen. Das Betäubungsgas würde dich außer Gefecht setzen, bevor du die erste Treppenstufe erreichst, verstanden?“

„Verstanden, Sir.“ Ianto lehnte sich gegen den Stuhlrücken zurück. Die Kabelbinder um seine Knöchel schnitten unangenehm ein und der grobe Stoff des Overalls juckte, wo er seine bloße Haut berührte. Er sah Franks nach, der durch die Türöffnung verschwand, aus der sie gekommen waren und wandte den Kopf, als sich neben ihm jemand leise räusperte. 

„Ich bin Doktor Hill, uh... Adam“, sagte ein junger Mann mit rötlichen Haaren und Sommersprossen, der unbemerkt neben ihn getreten war. Er hielt die Hände in den Taschen seines Arztkittels. 

„Ianto Jones.“

„Es tut mir leid, dass sich das nicht vermeiden lässt.“ Hill deutete auf die Fesseln. „So lauten die Vorschriften.“ Er folgte Iantos Blick zum Autopsieraum und lächelte schief, bot aber keine Erklärung an. „Wir fangen mit ein paar Basisuntersuchungen an. Blut, DNA. Krankheiten.“ Damit wandte er sich ab und zog einen der Metallablagen hinter sich her, um sie mit den Dingen zu bestücken, die er aus Schubladen und Schränken nahm.

Dann kehrte er zu ihm zurück, rollte einen Hocker neben Ianto und begann seinen Ärmel hoch zu krempeln. Zwischen der Armlehne und Iantos nach hinten gebogenen Armen war es unmöglich, an eine Ader zu gelangen. 

Hill sah ihn an. „Ich muss die Fesseln entfernen, um Ihnen Blut abzunehmen, Ianto. Und egal wie verführerisch der Gedanke sein mag, bitte versuchen Sie nicht zu fliehen.“ Er schlug seinen Arztkittel auf und zeigte eine plumpe Waffe, die an seinem Gürtel befestigt war. „Das ist eine Elektroschockwaffe. Nicht tödlich, aber sie verursacht hässliche Kopfschmerzen und unangenehme Muskelkrämpfe. Ich möchte sie ungern benutzen müssen, okay?“

„Ich habe verstanden, Doktor Hill.“ Ianto zuckte zusammen, als der Arzt seine Fesseln durchschnitt und aufgrund der ungünstigen Haltung sein Handgelenk anritzte. Er nahm den Arm nach vorne und sie konnten beide sehen, wie sich die schmale Schnittwunde schloss. 

Adam Hill griff nach einem Tuch und wischte das Blut ab. Er starrte fasziniert auf die nun wieder unversehrte Haut. 

Ianto schluckte gegen einen Anfall Übelkeit an und sah weg, als er begann, seinen Ärmel weiter hoch zu krempeln, damit Hill seinen Arm abbinden und ihm dann Blut abnehmen konnte. Stattdessen hielt er den Blick auf eines der Anatomieposter an der Wand gerichtet. Irgendetwas war daran nicht richtig. Die abgebildeten Umrisse waren zu gedrungen für einen durchschnittlichen Menschen. Und er war ziemlich sicher, dass sich das Herz nicht so tief im Körper befand. 

„Okay, fertig.“ Hill presste kurz Watte gegen die Einstichstelle. „Ich nehme an, dass Sie dafür kein Pflaster brauchen.“ Die Wunde war bereits verheilt. Auf dem Tischchen neben ihm lagen jetzt drei große Kanülen voll Blut.

„Es geht doch nichts über ein wenig Bondage, um sich so richtig kennen zu lernen.“ Jack kam so ungezwungen in den Raum geschlendert, als spaziere er in ein Zimmer voll alter Freunde, die sich darauf freuten, dass er endlich da war. Er sah Ianto an und grinste. Seine Augen waren ernst, während sie ihn von Kopf bis Fuß musterten. „Du hast schon ohne mich angefangen, wie ich sehe.“ Jack hob seine Hände, die vor ihm gefesselt waren und wackelte mit den Fingern. 

Er trug ebenfalls einen dieser Overalls, doch da er Jack war, hing der dunkelblaue Stoff nicht an ihm, als wäre es ein nasser Kartoffelsack. Ein dünner Blutfaden schlängelte sich sein Kinn entlang und Ianto meinte zu sehen, dass ihm ein oder zwei Zähne fehlten. 

Hinter ihm stürmte Franks mit hochrotem Kopf in den Raum, seine Waffe in der Hand. Er packte Jack und stieß ihn mit dem Rücken gegen einen der Schränke. Heftig genug, dass die Glasscheiben leise klirrten. Die Mündung seiner Waffe presste genau in die Mitte von Jacks Stirn. 

„Neil, bitte“, sagte Doktor Hill hinter ihm. „Ich möchte kein Blutbad in meiner Medbay.“

„Der Freak hat mir zwischen die Beine gefasst.“ 

Jack zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe gesagt, ich habe nichts gegen ein paar Fesselspielchen, aber ich bestimme selbst, wer mich wann wogegen drückt.“

Offenbar hatte Franks die gleiche Einschüchterungstaktik bei Jack versucht, wie auch bei ihm. Und zweifellos hatte Jacks... Reaktion... ihn überrascht.

„Neil. Soll ich Alex holen, damit er das klärt?“, kam es von Adam Hill.

Franks trat zurück und steckte seine Waffe weg. Dann kickte er einen zweiten Stuhl in Richtung Raummitte und Jack setzte sich ohne weitere Aufforderung, die Beine vor sich ausgestreckt. 

Hill trat zu ihm. „Bitte den Mund aufmachen, Mister Harkness. Ich möchte mir das mal ansehen.“

Jack spuckte Blut auf den Boden, war aber darauf bedacht, den Arzt nicht zu treffen. Er hätte Franks getroffen, wäre der nicht zur Seite gesprungen. „Ich bin okay“, sagte er.

„Bitte. Ich möchte ungern Neil darum bemühen, Ihnen dabei zu helfen.“ Der Arzt musterte Jack. 

Schließlich zuckte ein Grinsen um Jacks Mundwinkel. „Ich beiße auch nicht. Außer es wird gewünscht. Versprochen.“ Er öffnete den Mund weit und zwinkerte dem Arzt zu, der seine Worte jedoch weitestgehend zu ignorieren schien.

Hill presste vorsichtig einen behandschuhten Finger gegen Jacks obere Zahnreihe. Dann zog er eine Minitaschenlampe aus seinem Kittel. „Zwei Zähne fehlen, mindestens ein weiterer ist locker.“ Dann zog er plötzlich die Hand so abrupt zurück, als hätte Jack ihn trotz seines Versprechens gebissen und packte Jacks Kinn mit den Fingern, um seinen Kopf mehr ins Licht zu drehen. „Unglaublich. Einer der Zähne fängt tatsächlich an, nach zu wachsen.“

Jack zog die Augenbrauen hoch und sein Kinn aus dem nun lockeren Griff des Arztes. „Ich kann noch ganz andere unglaubliche Dinge mit meinem Mund tun“, sagte er. 

Adam Hill sah ihn an – und lächelte. „Und ich denke das meiste davon haben wir bereits auf Band.“ Hier, in ‚seiner’ MedBay wirkte er wesentlich selbstsicherer, als am Tag zuvor auf der anderen Seite der Trennwand. 

„Vielleicht sollten wir uns näher kennen lernen.“


	22. Chapter 22

Plötzlich zog Franks seine Waffe und zielte auf Ianto. „Wieso sind seine Hände nicht mehr gefesselt?“

„Weil ich ihm so kein Blut abnehmen konnte.“ Doktor Hill trat von Jack weg und drückte Franks Arm nach unten. „Ich denke, ich komme jetzt alleine mit ihnen zurecht.“

„Auf keinen Fall.“ Franks senkte die Waffe, steckte sie aber nicht weg. Er zog mit der freien Hand mehr von den Kabelbindern aus der Tasche und hielt sie dem Arzt hin. „Mach‘ besser seine Beine fest.“

„Ich denke nicht, dass das notwendig ist. Außerdem ist es einfacher, sie zu untersuchen, wenn sie sich bewegen können.“ Adam Hill sah Ianto an. „Mister Jones und ich sind bereits zu einem Verständnis darüber gekommen, nicht wahr?“

Franks zuckte mit den Schultern. „Dein Begräbnis, Doc.“ Er zog sich einen zweiten Hocker heran und nahm Platz, seine Waffe in der Hand. 

Doktor Hill schien ihn mehr oder weniger zu ignorieren, während er Jack ebenfalls Blut abnahm und dann noch einmal nach seinen Zähnen sah, die nachgewachsen waren. Über Jacks Vorschlag, das Ganze an einen bequemeren Ort zu verlegen, lächelte er nur.

Mit einer Pipette gab er Blut in eines der Geräte auf dem Metalltisch und stellte es an. Während er auf die Ergebnisse wartete, zog er eine Schublade auf und holte zwei Pappbecher, in die er Kaffee aus einer Thermoskanne füllte.

 

\- + - + -

 

Alex Hopkins schaltete den Bildschirm ab, auf dem er die Ereignisse in der MedBay verfolgt hatte und wandte sich zu Adeola Oshodi um. „Ich denke, Sie können Direktor Hartman bestätigen, dass wir alles im Griff haben.“

„Sie scheinen großes Zutrauen in die Fähigkeiten Ihres Arztes zu haben, wenn Sie ihn zwei Gefangene mit nur einem Feldagenten als Unterstützung untersuchen lassen.“ Adeola beugte sich leicht vor, die Arme locker auf den Armlehnen des Besucherstuhls gestützt. „Ich weiß, dass Cardiff personell weitaus weniger Ressourcen hat, aber sicher könnten Sie zwei Feldagenten zur Sicherung abstellen? Jedes Labor in London hat eigenes Sicherheitspersonal zugeordnet.“

„Der Rest meines Teams ist im Moment anderweitig beschäftigt.“ Hopkins stand auf. „Und Doktor Hill ist nicht so... hilflos... wie er vielleicht erscheinen mag. Er hat militärischen Hintergrund.“

Adeola erhob sich ebenfalls. „Ich möchte mit Jones sprechen, bevor ich nach London zurück fahre.“

„Direktor Hartman hat angeordnet, dass Befragungen warten, bis wir Ergebnisse der medizinischen Untersuchungen haben.“ Alex erhob keinen direkten Protest, aber er schien sie lieber früher als später gehen zu sehen.

„Ich will ihn zu nichts befragen. Nennen wir es so, ich möchte eine Beurteilung meines Projekts vom Subjekt selbst.“ Adeola lächelte kühl. „Für meinen Bericht.“

Hopkins hielt ihr die Tür auf. „Zur MedBay geht es dort entlang.“ Er folgte ihr, blieb jedoch oben stehen und lehnte sich an die Brüstung, während Adeola die Stufen nach unten in den MedBay ging.

Neil Franks musterte sie neugierig, sagte aber nichts. Doktor Hill sah auf, als Jack abrupt seinen Arm weg zog und aufstand, um sich demonstrativ zwischen Adeola und Ianto zu stellen.

„Ich weiß, dass ich unwiderstehlich bin. Aber wirklich, dieser Aufwand wäre für ein Wiedersehen nicht nötig gewesen.“ Jacks Stimme fehlte jeder Humor. „Ianto hat die Visitenkarte noch.“

Ianto, der sich abrupt ins Gespräch gezogen fand, starrte in seinen Kaffeebecher. Irgendwo tief im Inneren hatte er das Gefühl, dass das alles seine Schuld war. Er hatte Adeolas Lügen einfach so geschluckt – Haken, Wurm und Sinker. Selbst wenn sie sich schon länger im Fokus von Torchwood befunden hatten, seine Gutgläubigkeit schien sie direkt in diese Misere verfrachtet zu haben. Da musste irgendetwas gewesen sein, etwas das er gesagt oder verschwiegen hatte...

„Ich bin gekommen, um mich zu verabschieden. Meine Aufgabe hier ist beendet und ich gehe zurück nach London, ins Hauptquartier.“ 

Er hob den Kopf, als ihre Stimme direkt vor ihm erklang. Adeola sah genau so aus, wie bei ihrer ersten Begegnung, aber ihrem Blick fehlte die Wärme und Freundlichkeit, die sie bei ihren Besuchen im Keller gezeigt hatte. Sie schien eine Antwort von ihm zu erwarten. 

Ianto schwieg. Er drehte den Becher in den Händen. Sein Oberarm streifte Jacks Hüfte und er legte den Kopf leicht zur Seite, um zu ihm aufzusehen. 

Jacks Lächeln wurde zu einem spöttischen Grinsen, als er sich Adeola zuwandte. „Wir sind nicht interessiert. Gute Fahrt.“ 

Diese Reaktion brachte sie sichtlich aus der Fassung. „Die Kanzlei existiert nicht wirklich. Es ist nur ein Gebäude, das Torchwood gehört. Niemand arbeitet dort, außer dem Pförtner und die eingelagerten Dokumente haben nichts mit Rechtsfällen zu tun.“ In Adeolas Stimme schwang mehr als nur ein Anflug von Ärger mit. Sie hatte ein Publikum erwartet, dass gespannt auf die Enthüllung wartete, wie es in die Falle gelockt wurde. Stattdessen sah Ianto sie nicht an und Harkness schien sich zu amüsieren! Er benahm sich, als wären sie auf einer Party zu seinen Ehren! „Vielen Dank für das Verpacken. Sie wurden in unser Hauptarchiv in Glasgow geschickt. Guppy & Holroyd haben sind die Namen von zwei Torchwood-Agenten, die Ende des 19. Jahrhunderts die Torchwood-Niederlassung hier in Cardiff führten. Man sagt, das Dekor hier wäre noch original aus ihrer Zeit.“ Sie schauderte sichtlich. „Ich könnte es keinen Tag länger hier aushalten.“

Doktor Hill räusperte sich. „Wenn Sie uns bitte entschuldigen, Agent Oshodi. Ich habe noch eine Reihe an Tests durchzuführen.“

Adeola drehte sich auf dem Absatz und begann die Stufen hoch zu steigen.

„Ich dachte… wir wären Freunde.“ Iantos Stimme war neutral. 

„Freunde?“, wiederholte sie, ihr Ton deutlich angewidert. „Ich weiß nicht einmal, was für ein Ding du bist. Du warst tot, und dann bist du einfach aufgewacht. Wir haben alle das Video aus der Leichenhalle gesehen. Ihr beide... ihr seid eine Abnormität. Ich hatte einen Job zu erledigen. Dein Vertrauen zu gewinnen und mehr über dich und den anderen Freak heraus zu finden. Zu sehen, ob es noch mehr von eurer Sorte gibt. Nicht mehr.“ 

Sie drehte sich um, als sie das Ende der Treppe erreicht hatte, doch weder Ianto noch Harkness sahen zu ihr hoch. 

„Neil. Warum begleitest du nicht Agent Oshodi in die Garage und zu ihrem Wagen?“, kam es von Hopkins. „Wir möchten doch nicht, dass sie sich verirrt. Alte Gemäuer wie dieses sind oft so unübersichtlich.“

Franks zögerte. „Ich dachte, ich soll Doktor Hill nicht mit den Freaks alleine lassen.“

„Das ist schon in Ordnung.“ Hopkins kam die Stufen herunter. „Ich bleibe hier.“ Er blieb stehen, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und beobachtete sie, während Franks Adeola den Weg zeigte. Als die Schritte der beiden verstummt waren, zog er ein kleines Kästchen mit einem einzigen Schalter daran aus der Tasche und richtete es auf die Kamera. Als er den Schalter drückte, erlosch das kleine rote Licht. „Ich denke, wir haben lieber keine Aufzeichnungen von dem, was ich jetzt sagen werde.“


	23. Chapter 23

Er nahm auf dem Hocker Platz, den Hill für ihn freimachte, während der Arzt sich gegen seinen Schreibtisch lehnte und einen Stapel Ausdrucke durchblätterte, als wäre er völlig uninteressiert an den weiteren Ereignissen. 

„Ich arbeite seit zehn Jahren für Torchwood. Das ist eine relativ lange Zeit. Es gibt ein Motto unter den Agenten: Torchwood braucht keinen Pensionsplan, denn man verlässt Torchwood nur tot oder ohne seine Erinnerungen. Direktor Hartman ist eine hartnäckige Verfechterin dieses Mottos. Und ich habe keinen Zweifel daran, dass sie mich wegen Verrats exekutieren lässt, sollte ihr jemals zu Ohren kommen, was ich gerade sage. Was ich tun werde.“ Er schüttelte den Kopf, als die beiden Männer sich ihm hoffnungsvoll zuwandten. „Es tut mir leid, ich kann euch nicht gehen lassen. Sie ist besessen davon, die erste Direktorin zu sein, der es gelingt, den Doctor zu fangen. Und zwei seiner Companion – noch dazu mit diesen... besonderen... Fähigkeiten – ist ein zu guter Köder in ihren Augen. Aber ich kann euch beide auch nicht mit den Weevil, die in der Kanalisation hausen, gleich setzen.“ Hopkins warf einen Blick auf den Arzt. „Adam?“

Sie schienen sich vorher abgesprochen zu haben, denn Hill nahm wortlos eins seiner Skalpelle und schnitt die Plastikfesseln um Iantos Fußknöchel und Jacks Handgelenke durch. 

Alex Hopkins holte tief Luft. „Ich möchte euch anbieten, für Torchwood zu arbeiten. Nicht offiziell, natürlich, in London darf niemand davon erfahren.“

„Wieso sollten wir für jemand arbeiten, der uns wie Tiere behandelt und einsperren will, damit er Experimente an uns vornehmen kann?“, fragte Jack, seine Hand auf Iantos Schulter.

„Weil es besser ist, als für den Rest eures Leben in einer der Weevil-Zellen zu stecken und nur zu Experimenten heraus geholt zu werden“, erklärte Alex. „Aber wenn ich etwas vorzuweisen habe, etwas dass euch als Agenten viel wertvoller für Torchwood macht, als nur als Köder, wie sie es ansieht.“ Er hob die Schultern. „Yvonne Hartman wird nicht immer an der Spitze stehen. Irgendwann wird jemand diese Organisation leiten, der aufhört, sich nach einer viktorianischen Charta zu richten und erkennt, dass der Doctor nicht der Feind der Erde ist, sondern ihr Beschützer.“ 

„Und was hat Sie zu dieser Ansicht gebracht?“ Ianto musterte ihn. 

„Sagen wir, ich habe einen Freund, der für UNIT arbeitet und das schon sehr lange. Er ist dem Doctor mehr als ein Mal begegnet, und er erzählt ganz andere Geschichten über ihn.“ Alex hielt Iantos Blick stand. 

„Er ist ein Freund der Erde, der Menschen“, sagte Jack. „Er hat diesen Planeten so oft vor der Vernichtung gerettet. Ich frage mich, ob er überhaupt weiß, dass es Torchwood gibt.“

„Wir haben später Zeit, über den Doctor zu sprechen. Jetzt müssen wir über eure Zukunft sprechen. Mein Team steht loyal zu mir, und es gibt keine engen Bande zu London – sie sehen uns als ein antiquiertes Anhängsel an, dass die meiste Zeit nutzlos ist. Ohne den Rift gäbe es diese Niederlassung überhaupt nicht mehr.“ Hopkins stand auf. „Die Arbeit hier ist gefährlich, aber nach allem, was ich bisher gesehen habe, scheint das kein Problem für euch beide zu sein.“ Er sah Jack an. „Mister Harkness, ich habe nach allem was ich gehört und gesehen habe, den Eindruck, Sie stammen nicht nur nicht aus der Gegend, sondern auch nicht aus dieser Zeit.“ Er zog den Vortex-Manipulator hervor. „Und das hier ist keine simple Fernbedienung. Ich denke, dass uns dieses Wissen sehr nützlich sein könnte. Die Aktivität des Rifts hat in den letzten Jahren zugenommen. Hier landen Dinge und Kreaturen, die Menschen das Leben kosten, weil sie ahnungslos damit herumspielen. Ich brauche jemand, der uns sagen kann, mit was wir es zu tun haben und was wir dagegen unternehmen können.“

„Angenommen, ich… verfüge über dieses Wissen. Was ist mit Ianto?“ Jack sah den jüngeren Mann an, als er die Frage Hopkins stellte. „Was wird mit ihm, wenn er nichts Nützliches liefern kann?“

„Er kann die Ausbildung zum Feldagent machen, wie jeder andere auch. Es gibt hier viel zu tun, und das Team ist klein.“ Hopkins wandte sich zu dem Arzt um. „Adam?“

„Ich habe genug Blut, Scans und andere Proben, um eine Woche damit beschäftigt zu sein. London bekommt die Ergebnisse… Ende des Monats, Mitte nächsten Monats, wenn ich sie so lange hinhalten kann.“ 

„Ich verstehe das nicht.“ Ianto stand auf. Er hatte bisher geschwiegen. „Bis vor ein paar Minuten wurden wir als Gefangene behandelt. Und plötzlich sollen wir hier arbeiten?“

„Wir werden später darüber sprechen, ich werde gerne jede Ihrer Fragen beantworten.“ Hopkins zog die Fernbedienung für die Kamera aus der Tasche. „Adam, bringst du die beiden in ihre neue Unterkunft? Ich denke, ich sollte noch mit Neil sprechen, bevor die anderen zurückkommen und das… Missverständnis… zwischen ihm und Mister Harkness ausräumen.“ Er schaltete die Kamera wieder ein, bevor er nach oben ging.

Doktor Hill wies auf die Türöffnung, durch die sie gekommen waren. „Keine Sorge, es geht nicht zurück in die Zellen. Die meisten von uns haben Wohnungen in der Stadt, aber es schien wohl früher durchaus üblich gewesen zu sein, dass einige Agenten hier auch wohnten. Es gibt einen ganzen Level mit Räumen. Ein Teil davon ist inzwischen zu Abstellkammern verkommen, aber ich denke, es ist besser als der Raum, in dem Sie bisher gewohnt haben.“ 

Sie bogen am Ende der Stufen in einen anderen Korridor ein und Hill öffnete mit einem Code eine Tür mit einer Art rundem Oberlicht aus trübgelbem Glas darüber. „Ich muss die Tür leider von außen verschließen.“ Er deutete auf die antik wirkende Sprechanlage an der Wand neben dem Eingang. „Die Intercom-Leitung ist direkt mit Alex‘ Büro verbunden.“ 

Ianto wandte sich zu Jack um, als die Tür mit einem deutlich hörbaren Klicken hinter ihm verriegelte. „Es ist wieder eine Falle.“

„Zumindest ist es hier besser als in diesem Loch, in das sie uns zuerst geworfen haben.“ Jack drehte sich ein Mal um die eigene Achse. Der Raum war spartanisch eingerichtet. Zwei schmale Betten, ein Tisch mit drei Stühlen, ein Schrank, zwei niedrige Kommoden links und rechts von einer Tür, die in einen Nebenraum mit Waschbecken, Toilette und Dusche führte. Er öffnete die Kommoden (leer) und warf einen Blick in den Schrank, in dem ihre Sachen aus Mrs. Donovans „Bed & Breakfast“ verstaut waren. „Ich habe Hunger.“

„Jack.“

„Ich meine, ich bin wirklichwirklich hungrig.“ Jack trat zu der Sprechanlage und nahm das Gehäuse ab, um in den dahinter zum Vorschein kommenden Drähten herum zu stochern. „Vielleicht kann ich es umstecken und wir hören mit, was in Hopkins Büro gesprochen wird.“

„Jack!“

Er wandte sich davon ab und sah Ianto an. „Bist du okay?“

„Nein. Ich wurde von einem Auto überfahren. Bin gestorben. Bin… geheilt aufgewacht und entführt und bedroht worden. Letzte Nacht war… Und jetzt… DAS.“ Er deutete auf den Raum. „Nein, ich bin nicht okay.“

Jack umschloss seine Handgelenke. „Hey“, sagte er leise. „Ich weiß.“

„Wirklich?“ Ianto machte sich von ihm los und durchquerte mit steifen Schritten den Raum, um sich auf das am weitesten entfernte Bett zu setzen. „Weil du tust, als wäre alles völlig normal.“

Er ließ das Gehäuse der Sprechanlage baumeln und nahm einen der Stühle, drehte ihn herum, so dass er die Arme vor sich auf die Lehne stützen konnte. „Ich gebe zu, ich war noch nie...“ Jack zögerte. „...unsterblich. Aber abgesehen davon bin ich auch aus schlimmeren Situationen schon heil heraus gekommen.“ Er lächelte schief. „Das hier ist nicht so aufregend, wie seine eigene Exekution im Bett der beiden Henker zu verschlafen. Sie waren ein wirklich nettes Paar, und wir blieben noch eine Weile in Kontakt, nachdem sie mich vom Planeten geschmuggelt hatten.“

Ianto starrte ihn an, und schüttelte dann langsam den Kopf. „Ich weiß nie, ob ich dir glauben soll, wenn du solche Dinge sagst.“ Dann hob er die Hände und rieb sich übers Gesicht. „Denkst du, dass wir das wirklich sind?“ Seine Stimme war sehr leise, doch in dem Raum war still. „Unsterblich? Es klingt völlig verrückt. Und was ist, wenn es das nächste Mal nicht mehr passiert? Wenn einer von uns... stirbt... und tot bleibt?“

Jack stand auf und setzte sich neben ihn auf die Bettkante. „Das ist, was ich den Doctor fragen will.“ Er wechselte abrupt den Tonfall. „Und in der Zwischenzeit...“ Jack öffnete den Reißverschluss an Iantos Overall und öffnete ihn bis zur Taille. „Wieso ziehst du das nicht aus? Blau ist wirklich nicht deine Farbe...“ 

Der jüngere Mann schien nicht zu wissen, ob er auf Jacks offensichtliches Ablenkungsmanöver eingehen sollte, oder nicht. 

Das Piepsen des Keypads außerhalb des Raumes ließ sie beide aufsehen. Jack ließ seine Hand, wo sie war, unter Iantos Overall, wo sie über seinen Rücken rieb.


	24. Chapter 24

Die Tür glitt auf und Neil Franks trat ein. Er schnitt eine Grimasse, als er sie sah und ließ einen Pizzakarton und eine Papiertüte auf den Tisch fallen. „Das bedeutet nicht, dass wir jetzt Freunde sind, Freaks“, sagte er, bevor er wieder verschwand.

„Hey, Essen.“ Jack stand auf, um den Karton zu öffnen und seinen Inhalt zu begutachten. Pizza war offenbar etwas, dass die kommenden Jahrtausende überstanden hatte und eines von Jacks Lieblingsessen. 

Ianto sah einen Moment auf den Boden, und als er den Kopf wieder hob, spielte ein mattes Lächeln um seine Lippen. Er seufzte übertrieben. „Eben wolltest du mich noch ins Bett bekommen“, meinte er trocken.

Jack drehte sich zu ihm um, einen Klecks Tomatensoße am Kinn. „’suerst Piz’a, dann Sex?“, erwiderte er mit vollem Mund und schob den nächsten Bissen nach.

Er stand auf und trat neben Jack, um sich selbst ein Stück zu sichern, bevor Jack den Rest inhaliert hatte und öffnete die Tüte, in der sich ein paar Papierservietten und einige Dosen mit Softdrinks befanden. Vielleicht, dachte er, als er – ein wenig ordentlicher als Jack – zu essen begann, konnte die Pizza das hohle Gefühl in seinem Inneren füllen.

 

\- + - + -

 

Nach dem Essen und mit nichts anderem zu tun, beschloss Ianto Jacks „Rat“ zu folgen, und den Overall los zu werden. Er nahm eine Jeans und ein T-Shirt mit langen Ärmeln (es war nicht unbedingt sehr warm hier) und trat damit ins Bad.

Grelles, kaltes Licht erhellte den rundum komplett gekachelten Raum. Er war sauber, wirkte aber nicht, als ob er in den letzten zwanzig Jahren benutzt wurde. Die Einrichtung war auf das Notwendigste beschränkt. Eine Toilette, ein Waschbecken und eine Dusche, die nur aus einer Glasabtrennung und einem mittig angebrachten Abfluss bestand. Ianto legte seine saubere Kleidung ins Waschbecken und den Overall und die anderen Sachen über die Toilette, bevor er das Wasser in der Dusche aufdrehte. Als er unter den Strahl trat, fiel ihm auf, dass er weder Seife noch Shampoo, oder anderes wie Zahnpasta und Rasierzeug gesehen hatte. Angesichts von allem anderen, was in ihrem Leben vorging, konnte er wohl noch eine Weile die Bartstoppeln ertragen, die unter seinen Handflächen kratzten, als er über sein Gesicht rieb.

Ein Schwall kalter Luft und das Schaben der Metallaufhängungen der Glastür alarmierten ihn über Jacks Anwesenheit, bevor sich ein warmer Köper gegen seinen presste und Jacks Arme um seine Mitte glitten.

Er fühlte sich plötzlich müde und selbst zu lethargisch, um sich zu überlegen, ob Torchwood sie hier auch abhörte. Stattdessen lehnte er sich zurück gegen Jack, und in die Berührung seiner Hände.

Jacks Finger schlossen sich um sein Handgelenk, zogen leicht daran und er folgte der Aufforderung, drehte sich um. Seine Hände fielen auf die Schultern des anderen Mannes, unsicher ob er ihn wegstoßen oder näher zu sich ziehen wollte. Jack schien die Antwort darauf zu kennen. 

Er zog Ianto an sich und Iantos Körper passte sich seinem an, als wäre er perfekt für ihn geformt worden. Vielleicht war es andersherum. Es spielte keine Rolle. Unter dem Vorhang des warmen Wassers war Iantos Atem an seinem Hals kühl, als er ihn ausatmen hörte und Iantos Schultern leicht nach unten sackten. 

Ianto wandte den Kopf und presste einen Kuss gegen seine Kehle, bevor er die Stirn zurück an seine Schulter legte. Er schloss die Augen und öffnete sie nicht mehr, bis Jack ihn aus der Dusche und aus dem Raum bugsiert hatte. 

In der kalten Luft bildete sich Gänsehaut auf seinem nassen Körper, als er auf das schmale Bett gedrückt wurde. Er lehnte sich in die Berührung von Jacks Fingerspitzen, die über seine Schläfen und die Seiten seines Gesichtes entlang strichen; versuchte ihnen zu folgen, als sie weiter glitten, über seinen Hals, über die Haut, unter der er seinen Puls zu rasen beginnen spürte. Er ließ den Kopf in den Nacken fallen, entblößte mehr Haut für Jacks Berührung. 

So leicht wie seine Finger, berührte Jacks Mund seinen. Seine Zunge glitt neckend über Iantos Unterlippe, bevor er den Mund öffnete. Der Kuss ist langsam, bedächtig, als hätten sie alle Zeit der Welt und nichts sonst wäre wichtig.

Das Bett gab ein mattes Knarren von sich, als Jack über ihn kletterte, seine Knie auseinander presste und zwischen sie kniete, alles ohne seinen Mund auch nur einen Moment länger als nötig freizugeben.

Schließlich ließ er seine Arme aus Jacks Nacken gleiten, über die breite Ebene seiner Schultern, seinen Rücken entlang. Ianto öffnete die Augen und sah zu Jack hoch. Das Bett war zu schmal, um zu versuchen, ihre Rollen zu vertauschen – vermutlich würden sie auf dem Boden landen – und so löste er eine Hand, um eine Linie über Jacks perfekte Gesichtszüge zu zeichnen. 

Jack lächelte nur und senkte den Kopf, um über die Senkung unter seinem rechten Schlüsselbein zu lecken. Sein Mund fand eine von Iantos Brustwarzen.

Iantos Hand glitt an der Seite seines Gesichts entlang und blieb dort - wie ein... Anker... der Jacks Blick auf ihm hielt – während sich ihre Körper gegeneinander, aneinander bewegten.

 

\- + - + -

 

Er angelte neben dem Bett, bis seine Finger das T-Shirt streiften, dass er fallen ließ, bevor er Ianto in die Dusche folgte. 

Ianto fuhr sich durch die Haare und bewegte die Schultern, während er sie mit dem T-Shirt sauber machte. „Wieso endet es immer damit, dass ich noch eine Dusche brauche, wenn wir zusammen duschen?“, murmelte er. „Und das Bett ist feucht.“

Grinsend warf Jack das T-Shirt in eine Ecke und stand auf, um Ianto die Hand hin zu halten. „Wie gut, dass wir noch eines davon haben.“ Ianto ließ sich von ihm aufzuziehen und rollte sich gegen ihn, als Jack neben ihm auf die Matratze glitt. Er zog die Bettdecke um sie hoch und vergaß den staubigen Geruch der Laken, als Ianto den Kopf an seine Schulter legte. „Okay?“, fragte er leise. 

Einen langen Moment reagierte er nicht, dann richtete sich Ianto auf einen Ellbogen auf und musterte ihn, eine schmale Falte zwischen den Augenbrauen. Dann beugte er sich vor, um ihn zu küssen und kehrte in seine vorherige Position zurück. Sein Haar streifte über Jacks Oberarm, als er nickte. „Yeah. Okay.“

Ein überraschter Ruck ging durch Ianto, riss ihn von der Grenze des Schlafs zurück, als eine Weile später plötzlich das Licht ausging. Es war nicht völlig dunkel. Von irgendwoher kam ein mattes Schimmern, dass es ermöglichte, den Raum zu durchqueren, ohne über die Möbel zu stolpern. Vielleicht war es etwas in der Farbe der Wände, das Licht absorbiert hatte und nun wieder abstrahlte. Durch das Oberlicht über der Tür fiel matter gelber Schein von der Lampe im Korridor.

„Wir werden weiter beobachtet, nicht wahr?“, fragte Ianto leise. „Auch wenn keine Kameras zu sehen sind, wir sind nie wirklich alleine.“

„Sie haben uns beobachtet, seit die Tardis uns in London abgesetzt hat. Wieso sollte es jetzt aufhören.“ Jack schob ein Bein zwischen Iantos, verlagerte ihn leicht nach rechts, so dass sein Arm nicht einschlief. 

„Wusstest du das, oder hast du es nur vermutet?“, erwiderte Ianto nach einem Augenblick. 

„Ich wusste, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung ist. Da waren zu viele... Zufälle. Aber ich habe nicht herausgefunden, wer oder was dahinter steckte. Oder welches Interesse sie an uns hätten.“ Er lachte leise. „Außer dem Offensichtlichen.“ Seine Finger strichen gedankenverloren Iantos Wirbelsäule entlang. „Torchwood.“ Jack zögerte einen Moment. „Ich habe den Namen zuvor gehört.“

„Wo? Oder: Wann?“, fragte Ianto.

„Während meiner Ausbildung. Die Legende besagt, dass die ersten beiden Direktoren der Time Agency für Torchwood gearbeitet haben. Hier auf der Erde. Wir wurden davor gewarnt; wir sollten uns unter allen Umständen von dieser Organisation fernhalten. Und davor, dass sie alles nicht-irdische oder nicht-erklärbare als ihr Eigentum erklären würden. ‚Wenn es Alien ist, ist es unser’, war offenbar die längste Zeit ihr Motto und ich neige inzwischen dazu, meiner Ausbilderin zu glauben.“ Er gähnte. „Wünschte nur, ich hätte damals besser aufgepasst.“

„Aber wir sind beide keine Alien.“ 

„Aber wir sind nicht-erklärbar.“ Jack presste einen Kuss gegen seine Schläfe. „Können wir versuchen, zu schlafen?“

Es war so still, dass er Ianto schlucken hörte. „Du willst doch nicht ernsthaft für sie arbeiten?“

Jack öffnete die Augen und starrte an die Decke, die ein graues Schimmern über ihnen war. „Ianto... erinnerst du dich, was ich dir erzählt habe, wie ich den Doctor kennen gelernt habe? Ich habe die Nanogenes aus der Chula-Ambulanz entweichen lassen, weil ich mit einer Technologie herum gespielt habe, von der ich nur die bloßen Grundlagen kannte. Sie hätten alle Menschen in Gasmaskentragende Zombies verwandeln können, wenn der Doctor sie nicht umprogrammiert hätte.“

„Gasmaskentragende Zombies?“ 

Er musste ihn nicht sehen können, um zu wissen, dass Ianto gerade die Augenbrauen hochzog. 

„Rose hat es so genannt“, erklärte Jack sanft. „Aber verstehst du, was ich meine? Torchwood macht genau das gleiche, wie ich damals – sie spielen mit Dingen, von denen sie keine Ahnung haben. Hopkins hat recht. Ich kann ihnen helfen. Vielleicht kann ich für Torchwood sein, was der Doctor für mich war. Vielleicht können wir etwas ändern.“

„Wir... Aber was ist mit mir? Ich verstehe von außerirdischer Technologie so viel wie ein Schaf vom Fliegen.“ 

„Hey. Ich habe gesagt, dass sie nichts von mir bekommen, wenn wir nicht zusammen arbeiten können.“

Ianto drehte sich neben ihm. „Sie haben uns als Torchwood-Eigentum bezeichnet. Glaubst du wirklich, es interessiert sie, was du denkst?“

„Hopkins hat gesagt, dass das nur für seinen Boss gilt. Sogar wenn es uns gelingt, von hier zu verschwinden, es würde nicht aufhören. Egal, wohin wir gingen, wir müssten immer über die Schulter sehen; immer darauf achten, dass niemand hinter unser kleines ‚Geheimnis’ kommt, und wir wieder in einer Zelle landen. Oder in einem Labor.“ Er fand selbst im Dunkeln Iantos Gesicht und glättete die Falte zwischen seinen Augenbrauen mit den Fingerspitzen. „Versuch’ zu schlafen, okay?“, flüsterte er in Iantos Ohr. „Wenn sie uns schon beobachten, will ich ihnen auch etwas für ihr Geld bieten. Und dazu brauche ich dich ausgeschlafen.“

„Du bist pervers“, murmelte Ianto gegen seine Haut. 

Jack lachte leise. „Und du liebst mich trotzdem.“ Es war nicht, was er beabsichtigt hatte, und er spürte, wie Ianto überrascht neben ihm zuckte. Sie hatten nie darüber gesprochen, was er auf der Gamestation gesagt hatte. Er konnte sich nicht noch einmal so verletzbar machen... Sein Verstand suchte nach etwas, mit dem er seinen Ausrutscher überspielen konnte, als Ianto: „Ja“ flüsterte und den Arm um seine Mitte schlang. 

Vielleicht... vielleicht waren sie genau, wo sie sein sollten. Vielleicht hatte die Tardis sie nicht grundlos hier und jetzt abgesetzt. Jack schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf den Iantos ruhigen Atem, auf seinen gleichmäßigen Herzschlag, den er gegen seine Seite spüren konnte. Und folgte ihm in den Schlaf.

 

Ende 

 

'Love does not consist of gazing at each other, but in looking together in the same direction.' 

Antoine de Saint-Exupéry

 

 

Damit endet Teil 1. 

Mit dem Schreiben – und anschließendem Posten – des zweiten Teils (Always a good day to die, bereits in Teilen skizziert), der Jack und Iantos Leben mit Torchwood zum Inhalt haben wird, beginne ich im nächsten Jahr. Deshalb bleibt die Story weiterhin im Status “in Arbeit”. 

 

Vielen Dank an alle fürs Lesen und die Reviews.  
Schöne Feiertage und einen guten Rutsch ins Neue Jahr.


	25. Der Kokon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacks und Iantos „neues“ Leben mit Torchwood.

Torchwood: Millennium Edition – Teil 2 Always a Good Day to Die

 

Autor: Lady Charena (Februar 2012 - ?)

Episode: Info/Charaktere/Ereignisse aus TW Season 1-2, CoE & den Dr. Who-Episoden mit Jack

Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones - canon Torchwood und Dr. Who Charaktere - sowie Originalcharaktere in Nebenrollen

Pairing: Jack/Ianto, [möglicherweise: Jack/andere, Ianto/andere], event. canon pairings  
Rating: Alternative Zeitline, slash, het, NC-17  
Warnungen: Charaktertod (nicht-dauerhaft & dauerhaft)  
Wörter: 8013 (bisher)

Summe: Jacks und Iantos „neues“ Leben mit Torchwood.

 

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.

 

I have a high art: I hurt with cruelty those who would wound me (Archilochus 650BC) 

 

1\. Der Kokon

 

~~ Dezember 1997, Cardiff/Wales, Erde ~~ 

 

there must be some kind of way out of here,  
said the joker to the thief  
there's too much confusion,  
I can't get no relief.

no reason to get excited,  
the thief, he kindly spoke  
There are many here among us  
who feel that life is but a joke  
But you and I, we've been through that  
and this is not our fate.

(Jimmy Hendrix – all along the watchtower) 

 

 

Caden warf den Kopf in den Nacken und lachte. Dann verengten sich seine Augen und er musterte Jack misstrauisch. „Du nimmst mich doch auf den Arm.“

Jacks Pokerface war perfekt. „Aber Caden, warum hast du denn nicht schon früher gesagt, dass du daran interessiert bist…“, begann er, sein Ton so zweideutig wie es nur ging.

Ein Stück von ihnen entfernt schüttelte Ianto den Kopf und machte sich wieder an die Arbeit, während der Computertechniker eiligst seinen Stuhl aus Jacks Reichweite rollte. Caden hatte es geradezu herausgefordert – aber er war noch neu, erst seit drei Wochen im Team und Jacks unablässige Flirterei nur eines der Dinge, an die er sich gewöhnen musste. 

Er öffnete eine Laminiertasche und ordnete mit einer Pinzette behutsam die Teile eines zerrissenen Dokuments korrekt an. Das Papier war so brüchig, dass es besser war, es nicht mit den Fingern – selbst in den Latexhandschuhen, die er trug – zu berühren. Schließlich strich er die Folie glatt und verschloss das Ganze mit einem Klebestreifen. So konnte er es im Scanner platzieren und einscannen. 

Auf dem Bildschirm seines Computers formte sich der Scan einer Zeichnung. Jemand hatte detailgetreu die Linien und Kreise auf der Oberfläche von etwas, das eine... dreieckige... Münze sein mochte, nachgezeichnet. An der Seite befand sich eine Notiz. Das Wort „Kortalla“ (vielleicht ein Ort?), die Jahreszahl 1921, gefolgt von dem Wort „Indien“ und eine Unterschrift, vermutlich von der Person, die die Zeichnung angefertigt hatte. Sie war schwungvoll und verschnörkelt, aber er konnte nicht mehr als ein „E“ am Anfang des ersten Wortes, vermutlich des Vornamens, erkennen. 

Ianto tippte alles Lesbare sorgfältig in die Spalten auf dem begleitenden Formular ein und speicherte alles ab. Die Papierschnipsel wanderten zurück in eine Plastiktüte und dann in den Karton mit der Aufschrift „erledigt“. Später würde jemand – Alex Hopkins oder Sana Tylor aus der Dokumentenabteilung in London – die Scans begutachten und die Papierschnipsel anschließend der Verbrennung übergeben. Die geretteten Dokumente wurden so in die Datenbank aufgenommen. Es war eine langweilige, langwierige und anspruchsarme Arbeit… aber es war Arbeit, und sie ließ ihm viel Zeit zum Nachdenken.

Im Augenblick beschäftigten sich seine Gedanken – wie so oft - mit ihrer Situation. 

Auf den ersten Blick – und sah man über die etwas merkwürdige Architektur ihrer Umgebung hinweg – konnte man denken sie wären drei Arbeitskollegen, die eine Flaute oder die Abwesenheit des Chefs nutzten, um herum zu albern. 

Für Caden traf das wohl auch völlig zu. 

Was Jack und ihn betraf... Alex Hopkins vermied es, das Wort „Gefangene“ zu verwenden, aber das änderte nichts daran, dass sie im Hub von Torchwood Drei, Cardiff, eingesperrt waren und diese Mauern nicht verlassen konnten. 

Die ersten beiden Wochen beschränkte sich ihre Welt und ihr Aktionsradius auf ihr „Zimmer“, die MedBay und Trips in Alex’ Büro. 

Er griff unbewusst nach seinem Arm, wo ihm Adam Hill erst an diesem Morgen wieder einmal Blut entnommen hatte. Es war ein mehr als merkwürdiges Gefühl, zu wissen, dass die Phiolen voll mit seinem Blut auf Eis gepackt und nach London geschickt wurden. Offenbar versuchten sie dort immer noch heraus zu finden, was Jack und ihn... wie sollte man ihren Zustand nennen? Dieses Sterben und Zurückkommen? Was sie zu dem machte, was sie jetzt waren.

Würden sie es ihnen verraten, falls sie es herausfanden? 

Die Punktwunden in seiner Ellbeuge heilten, sobald Adam die Nadel herauszog und es war nichts davon geblieben als ein einzelner Blutstropfen auf seiner Haut und ein kleiner, blauer Fleck darunter, der eine halbe Stunde später ebenfalls verschwand.

Ianto fand ein neues passendes Stück Papier und fügte es in das nächste Puzzle ein. 

Es war besser, als herum zu sitzen und darauf zu warten, dass sie Blut oder Gewebe oder irgendeine andere Probe von Körperteilen und Körperflüssigkeiten wollten. Oder die anderen Tests, an die er lieber nicht denken wollte. Es gab so viele kreative Möglichkeiten zu sterben – und keine davon war angenehm.

Er wusste immer, dass es schlimm werden würde, wenn sie in die MedBay kamen und Adam Hill sie nicht ansah. Und er wusste, dass der Arzt sich dagegen sträubte, aber man ihm so wenig eine Wahl ließ, wie Jack und er eine hatten. Die Alternative bestand darin, sie nach London zu schicken oder hier in Cardiff den Platz für Wissenschaftler und Ärzte aus den Laboren von Torchwood Eins frei zu machen. Adam und Alex taten ihr bestes, um sie vor der Organisation für die sie arbeiteten, zu schützen. Der Gedanke, dass sie es tatsächlich noch schlechter hätten treffen können, war nur ein schwacher Trost. 

Ein plötzlicher Luftzug wischte zwei der bereits grob vorsortierten Papierstücke vom Tisch. Ianto sah sich überrascht um. Es war ja nicht so als gäbe es in der Basis unter der Erde Fenster, durch die der Wind herein wehen konnte. Im Gegenteil, die Luft wurde über eine Filteranlage gereinigt und von Staub und Feuchtigkeit befreit, wegen der Computer und der anderen empfindsamen Technik. Umgekehrt konnte damit verhindert werden, dass irgendetwas Schädliches in der Luft des Hubs nach draußen gelang.

Wenn er nichts anderes zu tun hatte oder nicht schlafen konnte, vertiefte er sich in die Unterlagen über Torchwood, die Alex ihm gegeben hatte oder in die Datenbank, in der Berichte über außerirdische Rassen und den Rift in Cardiff gespeichert waren, die bis ins Jahr 1879 zurückgingen, als Queen Victoria das Torchwood Institute gründete, nachdem sie dem Doctor begegnet und von ihm gerettet worden war. Es gab sogar ein Gemälde davon und auf ihm stand ein Mädchen - bei dem es sich unverkennbar um Rose handelte - neben einem fremden Mann mit den Augen des Timelords. 

Er musste gestorben und regeneriert sein – und zwar nachdem die Tardis sie weg gebracht hatte. Denn Rose hatte nie davon erzählt, dass sie die Queen getroffen hatte und mit dem Doctor aus dem Königreich verbannt worden war. Also hatte das stattgefunden nachdem sich ihre Zeitlinien getrennt hatten.

War es nicht blanke Ironie, dass sie jetzt von gerade dieser Organisation festgehalten wurden?

„Ist irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung?“ 

Er zuckte zusammen und warf fast die restlichen Papierschnipsel selbst hinunter, als Jacks Stimme plötzlich hinter ihm erklang. 

Ianto drehte den Hocker herum. „Nein. Nichts. Ich bin nur... nervös, schätze ich.“ Er rieb sich über die Schläfen. „Ich dachte nur, da wäre etwas gewesen. Ein Luftzug.“ Müde zuckte er mit den Schultern. 

Jack litt genau so sehr darunter eingesperrt zu sein, wie er – vielleicht noch mehr. Der andere Mann war nicht daran gewöhnt, sesshaft zu leben. Es war okay gewesen, das kleine Zimmer zu teilen und in Cardiff zu bleiben. Das hier, umgeben von immer den gleichen Mauern und Wänden...

Wieder trieben ein paar Papierschnipsel wie Blätter in einem Teich über die Schreibtischoberfläche und dieses Mal war es Jack, der sie auffing, bevor sie davon segelten und sie wieder auf einen ordentlichen Stapel legte. 

„Vielleicht...“ Jack unterbrach sich und drehte sich um, in die Richtung einer offenen Tür sehend. „Die Tür war vorhin nicht offen. Vielleicht kommt es von dort.“

„Das ist ein Korridor, der in einer Sackgasse mündet. Bei den Weevil-Zellen.“ Ianto konnte deutlich erkennen, wie es Jack drängte, sich dort umzusehen. „Es gibt von dort keinen Weg nach draußen, außer durch die Garage. Und selbst wenn jemand vergessen hätte, sie zu schließen, alle Außentüren verriegeln automatisch, oder der Alarm geht los. Das weißt du so gut wie ich.“ Dass sie im Moment hier am „Sichersten“ waren, bedeutete nicht, dass sie nicht nach Schwachstellen gesucht hätten.

Genau wie er hatte auch Jack einen „Job“, hauptsichtlich das Sichten und Identifizieren von Artefakten, die der Rift ausgespuckt hatte. Er arbeitete mit einem anderen Teammitglied – James Ferguson, einem Mann kaum älter als Ianto, der sehr unter Haarausfall litt – zusammen. Doch Alex hatte mit dem größten Teil des Teams vor einigen Stunden den Hub verlassen und war seither nicht zurückgekommen, was dazu führte, dass Jack sich extrem langweilte. 

Ianto hatte sich strengstens verboten, dass er ihm noch mehr „half“, geduld-beanspruchende Puzzlearbeiten waren nun wirklich nicht Jacks Stärke – zumindest wenn es Papier betraf und nicht irgendein Stück Technik.

Jacks Ansichten von Hilfe waren hingegen extrem ablenkend und Iantos Drohen mit der Pinzette hatte ihn zu einer Geschichte über eine Alienspezies mit Hummerscheren veranlasst. Schließlich hatte er seine Aufmerksamkeit darauf gerichtet, Caden von der Arbeit abzuhalten, der ein leichteres Opfer abgab.

So wie es aussah, waren sie im Moment mit Caden und Doktor Hill alleine. 

Ianto spürte erneut einen Luftzug gegen die Seite seines Gesichts. Jack hatte die Augen geschlossen, als er sich ihm zuwandte. 

„Hörst du das?“, fragte der andere Mann plötzlich. 

Er konnte über das Summen von Ventilatoren und den merkwürdigen, nie endenden Echos in dem verwinkelten Raum nichts hören. Das Gezeitenbecken war leer und still. 

„Da ist irgendetwas. Etwas summt wie ein Ragorkäfer auf der Balz.“ Jack sah sich um. 

„Ein was-Käfer?“

Jack grinste. „Ragor ist berühmt für seine Pflanzenvielfalt. Und noch mehr für die vielen Millionen verschiedenen Insektenarten. Es gibt kein weiterentwickeltes Leben dort, und der Planet weist eine viel höhere Gravitation auf, als zum Beispiel hier. Wenn du dort einfach so landest, würde die Schwerkraft dich ohne Druckanzug in einen Haufen Knochen in einem Hautsack verwandeln, bevor du den Fuß ganz auf die Oberfläche gesetzt hast. Es gibt eine Reihe Forschungseinrichtungen dort und wir haben in der Schule 4D-Videos der Tiere gesehen. Und wenn es etwas gibt, dass einen kleinen Jungen beeindrucken kann, dann ein Käfer von der Größe eines dieser... wie hießen noch einmal die grauen Tiere mit den langen Rüsseln?“

„Elefanten“, erwiderte er automatisch. Ianto sah Jack an. „Käfer so groß wie Elefanten? Ist das wieder eine deiner Geschichten?“

„Es ist mein Ernst, ich schwöre. Sie sind braun-grün und wenn sie sich in Bewegung setzen, sieht es aus, als würde ein Hügel auf Wanderschaft gehen.“ Jack deutete auf die offene Tür. „Da. Da war etwas Blaues.“

Dieses Mal hatte Ianto auch etwas gesehen. Eine Bewegung am Rande seines Blickfeldes. So kurz das es nur die Zeit zwischen zwei Lidschlägen angehalten haben konnte. Hätte Jack es nicht auch entdeckt, wäre er davon ausgegangen, dass es sich um eine optische Täuschung handelte. 

„Vielleicht ist das Team zurück.“ Er trat neben Jack. 

„Menschen bewegen sich nicht so schnell“, entgegnete der andere Mann. „Und sie summen dabei nicht.“ Ein kleines, humorloses Lächeln spielte plötzlich um seine Lippen. 

Iantos Augen verengten sich argwöhnisch, als er ihn musterte. „Du weißt, was es ist, richtig?“

„Alex und Hill haben mir doch diesen Kokon gezeigt, den sie in einer der leeren Zellen verstaut hatten, erinnerst du dich? Sie dachten, ich könnte ihnen sagen, was da drin ist.“

„Und du hast gesagt, dass du zwar weit herumgekommen bist, aber deshalb noch nicht alle der Billionen Tierarten im Universum an der Fadenstärke des Kokons erkennst.“ Ianto sah wieder zur Türöffnung und spürte ein nervöses Kribbeln in der Magengrube. Er hatte seit langem jedes Interesse an Überraschungen verloren.

„Aber jetzt habe ich eine Idee, was es sein könnte.“

„Keiner dieser Monsterkäfer, oder?“ Ianto schnitt eine Grimasse. 

„Nein, ich denke nicht. Irgendetwas Großes ist es trotzdem.“ Jack machte einen Schritt vorwärts, doch Ianto packte ihn am Ärmel. 

„Jack, nicht.“

„Wieso nicht?“ 

Jack warf einen Blick auf Caden, der ihnen den Rücken zuwandte. Er trug Kopfhörer und schien ganz in das vertieft, was ihm der Computer zuflüsterte. Adam Hill war nicht in Sicht, vermutlich hielt er sich in einem der Labore neben der MedBay - und damit einen Level unter ihnen - auf. 

Wenn er nur seinen Vortex-Manipulator hätte, könnte er sich Ianto schnappen und mit ihm aus diesem unterirdischen Loch verschwinden. So würde der Alarm losheulen und der Hub sich nach außen völlig abschotten, so bald er auch nur Hand an eine Tür legte ohne vorher den richtigen Code einzugeben. 

„Willst du darauf warten, dass er nachsieht und möglicherweise als roter Schmierer an der Wand endet? Gibt dem Begriff ‚blutiger Anfänger’ eine ganz neue Bedeutung, meinst du nicht?“

„Und was willst du tun, wenn da wirklich irgendetwas im Gang lauert? Hoffen, dass ihm dein Lächeln gefällt und es sich auf den Rücken legt, damit du ihm den Bauch kraulen kannst? Es mit Franks fünf Tage alter Pizza außer Gefecht setzen?“, zischte Ianto. „Du hast keine Waffe.“ Sein Blick fiel auf die dicken Plexiglaswände, hinter denen alle möglichen und unmöglichen Waffen – von futuristisch aussehenden, riesigen Kanonen bis hin zu archaischen Schwertern und Pfeil und Bogen – lagerten. Unerreichbar. Da konnte er sein Glück ebenso gut gleich mit dem Hefter versuchen. 

Jack ging für einen Moment auf ein Knie hinunter und pulte etwas aus dem Schaft seines rechten, knöchelhohen Schuhes. Eine Drehung des Handgelenks, ein Klicken und aus dem nur handflächengroßen Messerheft sprang eine dünne, aber sehr scharf und spitz aussehende, Klinge. 

Ianto beschloss, dass er lieber nicht wissen wollte, woher Jack das hatte und wie es ihm gelungen war, es bisher zu verbergen. Selbst vor ihm. „Wir könnten einfach die Tür wieder schließen und verriegeln und Alex Bescheid geben?“ 

Schon bevor er den Satz beendet hatte, wusste er dass es sinnlos war. Jack war bereits fest entschlossen, selbst nachzusehen, er erkannte den Ausdruck in den Augen des anderen Mannes. 

Er hatte sie mehr als einmal in Schwierigkeiten gebracht – zum Beispiel, als Jack beschloss, den Gitterstegen und Verbindungsleitern nach oben in die Kuppel der Hauptkammer zu folgen. Um fast mit zertrümmertem Schädel unten auf dem Boden zu landen, als rostige Streben und Schrauben unter seinem Gewicht nachgaben und sich eine der Leitern von der Mauer wegbewegte. Er konnte sich retten, indem er sich mit aller Wucht nach hinten fallen ließ und dann sprang. Jack landete auf einem der einige Meter tiefer liegenden Gitterstegen, wo er so heftig aufschlug, dass er sich den Arm an mehreren Stellen brach – nur ein paar Sekundenbruchteile, bevor die Leiter mit einem gewaltigen, metallischen Klirren im Gezeitenbecken aufprallte. 

Jack hatte die drei Tage, die sein Arm zum Heilen benötigte, allein in einer der Zellen verbracht, in die ihn Alex höchstpersönlich wutentbrannt geworfen hatte. 

Es nutzte etwa so viel wie die drei Wochen Hausarrest, die Ianto sich einhandelte, als ihn sein Vater mit zwölf beim Rauchen mit zwei Nachbarjungs erwischte. Die begleitende Ohrfeige war dafür, dass Ianto an der Reihe gewesen war, die Zigaretten zu stehlen. Er war schlauer als Shawn gewesen und hatte nur drei Zigaretten herausgenommen, anstatt die ganze Packung aus der Jacke seines Vaters zu nehmen, aber der hatte den Verlust trotzdem bemerkt. Ifan Jones hatte ein gutes Gedächtnis und in Zeiten des knappen Einkommens musste er seinen Konsum einschränken. Ianto hatte nicht berücksichtigt, dass sein Vater genau zählte, wie viele Zigaretten er übrig hatte, um damit eine ganze Woche auszukommen. Shawn und Gerry kamen ebenfalls nicht straffrei davon, doch das hielt sie keineswegs davon ab, wieder zu stehlen. Das nächste Mal war es eine Packung Zigaretten aus der Manteltasche eines Mannes, der im Bus eingeschlafen war. Ianto saß neben ihm, Gerry und Shawn auf dem entgegensetzten Sitz und es war fast schon zu leicht, einfach in die Tasche des leise schnarchenden Mannes zu greifen. Er fand die Zigaretten (eine volle, noch ungeöffnete Packung, vermutlich erst vor dem Einsteigen gekauft), ein paar lose Münzen und einen Fünf-Pfund-Schein. Die Zigaretten teilte er mit seinen Freunden, den Schein nicht.

Jack hatte bereits den halben Hub durchquert, als Ianto sich von seinen Kindheitserinnerungen losriss und ihm endlich folgte. 

„Nein, ich gehe alleine.“ Jack blockte seinen Weg mit einem ausgestreckten Arm, als Ianto zu ihm aufschloss.

„Wenn wir zu zweit sind, kann ich es ablenken“, widersprach Ianto. „Wir wissen doch inzwischen beide, dass ich als Köder hervorragend geeignet bin.“ Er stieß Jacks Arm zur Seite und presste sich an die Wand neben der Tür, um vorsichtig einen Blick in den Korridor dahinter zu wagen. Er war unbeleuchtet. Moment. Vorhin hatte Licht gebrannt. Die Lampen gingen automatisch an, wenn sich die Tür öffnete. Und sie war offen. Also sollte das Licht an sein.

Er wäre fast zusammengezuckt, als die Lichter plötzlich aufflackerten und über ihnen rasselnd ein Luftfilter ansprang, um einen Schwall kalter Luft in ihre Gesichter zu blasen. Das erklärte vielleicht den Luftzug, aber nicht das hohe, fast elektrische Summen, das sie jetzt beide hören konnten. 

„Ein Stromausfall, oder? Irgendwas hat einen Wackelkontakt.“ Ianto wusste, dass er so unsicher klang, wie er war. Sicher, diese viktorianischen Gemäuer waren an allen Ecken und Enden reparaturfällig und offenbar war der Generator (und seine Schar an Backup-Generatoren) der die Energie für den Hub lieferte, ein antikes und mit nicht-irdischer Technik hochgerüstetes Monster an dem bereits Generationen ihr Glück versucht hatten. Es konnte so simpel wie ein loses Kabel sein. Aber das erklärte nicht das beunruhigende Gefühl von kalten Fingern, die an seiner Wirbelsäule entlang strichen und das Alarmplärren in seinem Kopf. 

Egal wie leer der Korridor aussah, da war etwas Lebendiges, das im Dunkel lauerte. 

Jack sah ihn an und nickte, als hätte er seine Gedanken gelesen. „Ich denke es ist ein Philidaetora. Stell dir eine Libelle vor, nur mit wesentlich breiteren Flügeln und ohne den langen Teil hinten. Ausgewachsen so groß wie ein Mensch, würde ich sagen – hoffen wir, es ist gerade erst aus dem Kokon geschlüpft. Ihre Augen können mit Licht nicht viel anfangen, weil sie auf einem Planeten leben, der lange Dunkelperioden hat – sie orientieren sich, indem sie eine Art Schallwelle aussenden, wie Fledermäuse auf der Erde. Ich erinnere mich nicht mehr, wie viele Beine sie haben, aber daran, dass sie einen gemeinen Stachel besitzen und es verdammt weh tun muss, damit gestochen zu werden.“ Er zwinkerte ihm zu. „Nicht meine bevorzugte Weise durchlöchert zu werden, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine.“

Wunderbar. Sie saßen ohne Waffen mit einer Monsterlibelle in einer unterirdischen Basis fest und Jack riss äußerst schlechte Witze. Ianto unterdrückte den Drang, die Augen zu verdrehen. Da war ein Lehrer an seiner Schule gewesen, der das immer getan hatte, wenn sich ein Schüler als besonders begriffsstutzig herausstellte und plötzlich verstand er Mister Hollander. Es gab Bemerkungen, auf die man einfach nicht anders reagieren konnte. 

Die Lichter gingen flackernd aus und auch der Luftfilter erstarb mit einem weiteren, müden Rasseln. Die Dunkelheit wurde wieder von dem singenden Summen erfüllt.

„Lass’ mich raten“, sagte Ianto, während sein Herzschlag sich verdoppelte. „Was immer dieses Ding von sich gibt, es unterbricht den Strom?“

„Es kann nur auf diese Weise aus der Zelle gekommen sein.“ Jack schob wieder den Kopf in die Türöffnung und musterte den dunklen Korridor. Seine Augen gaukelten ihm vor, dass Lichtpunkte in der Dunkelheit tanzten. „Ich habe zugesehen, wie Alex das elektrische Schloss aktiviert hat.“

„Der Weevil“, sagte Ianto plötzlich. „Franks, Beck und Shanna haben vor zwei Tagen einen Weevil hergebracht. Adam wollte ihn genauer untersuchen. Wenn dieses Phili-Ding frei ist, dann vielleicht auch der Weevil.“

„Schlechter Teint, noch schlechtere Zähne. Lieben die Kanalisation und riechen auch so. Sind offenbar immer zum Tanzen aufgelegt. Hmh. Ich denke ich muss ablehnen.“ Jack grinste. „Nicht...“

„Nicht dein Typ, ich weiß“, unterbrach ihn Ianto. „Jack, das ist zu groß für uns. Keiner von uns ist je einem Weevil außerhalb einer Zelle begegnet und wir haben nicht einmal das Betäubungsspray um uns zu verteidigen.“

„Darf ich fragen, was ihr da macht?“, fragte plötzlich Adam Hill hinter ihnen.

„Ich denke etwas ist aus dem Kokon in der Zelle an der Ecke geschlüpft und es ist auf dem Weg hierher.“ Jack deutete über die Schulter.

„Jack!“ 

Er blickte auf Hills Finger, die sein Handgelenk umschlossen – die Hand mit dem Messer. „Du kannst mir später sagen, wie enttäuscht ihr alle von mir seid“, sagte Jack und etwas in seiner Stimme änderte sich. Das Spielerische verschwand daraus. „Aber ich bin der einzige, der im Moment bewaffnet ist und ich habe eine Vorstellung davon, mit was wir es zu tun haben. Du musst mir vertrauen, Adam.“

„Es dauert nur eine Minute, Alex zu rufen. Oder eine bessere Waffe als das da zu besorgen. Ich habe die Codes zur Waffenkammer.“ Hill deutete auf das Springmesser. „Und ich bin nicht sicher, ob es eine gute Idee ist, dir zu vertrauen.“ Seine grünen Augen musterten Jack durch die Brillengläser intensiv. „Aber Caden hat mich informiert, weil er auf den internen Scannern eine Lebensform aufgefangen hat, wo im Moment keine sein sollte. Ich habe ihm gesagt, er soll in Alex’ Büro bleiben und die Tür hinter sich schließen. Er ruft das Team zurück.“ Er sah in die Dunkelheit. „Okay, lass’ mich hören, was du denkst, mit was wir es zu tun haben.“

Jack wiederholte, was er Ianto erklärt hatte und Hill zog unter seinem Laborkittel einen Taser hervor. 

„Was?“, meinte er, als er die erstaunten Blicke der beiden anderen Männer auf sich gerichtet sah. „Wenn man für Torchwood arbeitet kann man nie vorsichtig genug sein. Ich wurde einmal fast von einem Kollegen erwürgt, der sich einen außerirdischen Gehirnparasiten eingefangen hatte. Und das war nur mein erster Monat hier.“ Er checkte die Batterie. „Ich bin zwar dafür, dass wir das Ding lebendig einfangen, aber es ist nicht meine oberste Priorität. Vielleicht lässt es sich damit betäuben.“ Er entsicherte den Taser.

Die Lichter flackerten wieder an und Adam sah nach oben, als ihn ein Luftzug ins Gesicht blies. Doch es war nicht der rasselnde Luftfilter – der war dieses Mal stumm geblieben – sondern ein... ein blaues, summendes Ding, das einen Moment vor ihm in der Luft hing. Jack hatte recht, es sah aus wie eine Libelle, aber es war zu kurz und zu breit und vor allem so groß wie ein ausgewachsener Schäferhund. Ein Band aus Facettenaugen zog sich quer über den Teil, von dem er annahm, es handelte sich um den Kopf. Oder vielleicht war es ein dekoratives Muster auf dem Hinterteil des Viehs. Obwohl die mahlenden Madibeln eher für Kopf sprachen. Es hing in der Luft und summte und das war alles, was er sah, bevor die Lampen wieder ausgingen.

Er hob den Taser, kam jedoch nicht dazu ihn einzusetzen, als ihn etwas rammte und zur Seite warf. Da war das kurze Empfinden von rauen Borsten, die gegen sein Gesicht kratzten, und dann war alles, was er noch spürte, ein schmerzhafter Stich in den Oberarm. Und Hände, die seine Schultern packten, seinen Sturz abfingen, ihn langsam auf den Boden gleiten ließen, wo er benommen sitzen blieb. 

Adam Hill sah auf und in Iantos blasses Gesicht, bevor er dem Blick der schreckweiten Augen folgte – und den Stachel entdeckte, der in seinem Oberarm steckte. Genauer gesagt, er durchbohrte quer den kompletten Muskel. Als er den Kopf nach hinten wandte um über die Schulter zu sehen, konnte er die Spitze aus dem Ärmel des Laborkittels hervorragen sehen. Blut rann seinen rasch taub werdenden Arm entlang und tropfte von seinen Fingern auf den Boden. 

Jack tauchte auf der anderen Seite auf und fluchte in einer Sprache, die Adam nicht kannte. Er setzte das Messer an Hills Schulter an und trennte den Ärmel des Laborkittels auf, genau wie den des darunter befindlichen, nun blutgetränkten Hemdes. Ein langer, schmaler, schwarzer Stachel – fast wie ein gigantisch vergrößerter Bienenstachel – steckte in seinem Bizeps und trat auf der Rückseite wieder aus. 

„Es ist ein Giftstachel, oder?“ Hill staunte darüber, wie ruhig seine Stimme klang. Aber er fühlte fast keinen Schmerz mehr und die Blutung hatte sich auf ein paar Tropfen reduziert. Das würde sich jedoch ändern, wenn sie den Stachel entfernten und damit den Druck, den er auf die durchtrennten Blutgefäße ausübte, schlagartig wegnahmen. 

„Ja.“ Jack verschwand aus seinem Blickfeld, als er hinter ihm kniete. „Aber die Spitze ist nicht abgebrochen und wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, ist das meiste Gift innen.“

Adam nickte. „Natürlich. Die Spitze trifft auf etwas Hartes, sagen wir einen Knochen, bricht ab und das Gift verteilt sich in der Wunde, statt weniger effektiv an der Außenseite. Clever.“ Sein Kopf begann sich mit Wolken zu füllen und er fragte sich, ob es der Schock oder die erste Wirkung des Gifts war. Eigentlich sollte er das unterscheiden können, nicht? Er war doch hier der Arzt. „Sag’ mir, es geht dem Biest wie einer Biene und es stirbt, nachdem es jemand gestochen hat.“

„Kein Glück hier, Doc. Sie haben einen ganzen Vorrat davon.“ Jack sah Ianto an. „Es ist nach oben geflogen. In die Kuppel. Vielleicht um sich zu verstecken; vielleicht auch nur, um sich zu orientieren.“ Er schob einen Arm unter Hills unverletzte Schulter. „Wir sollten hier nicht einfach so herum sitzen und darauf warten, dass es zurück kommt.“ 

Ianto stützte Adams andere Seite und gemeinsam schafften sie es in den Korridor aus dem die Philidaetora gekommen war. Jack schlug die Tür zum Hub zu. 

„Wir können hier warten bis Alex und das Team kommen. Wenn sie den Eingang über Mermaid Quay nehmen...“, begann Ianto – dann fiel ihm der Weevil ein, der frei herum laufen mochte und er starrte angespannt in die Dunkelheit des Korridors.

„Ich habe nicht vor zu warten.“ Jack hielt den Taser in der Hand. Adam hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, dass er das Betäubungsgerät losgelassen hatte. „Ich hole den Erste-Hilfe-Koffer, der in der Kaffeeküche ist. Bei allem Respekt, Doc, das Ding sollte so schnell wie möglich aus deinem Arm, bevor es mehr Schaden anrichtet. Und wir brauchen etwas, das Säure enthält, nur ein wenig, um die Wunde damit auszuwaschen. Säure sollte das Gift neutralisieren.“

„Ich habe alles was ich brauche in der MedBay“, sagte Adam. Seine Zunge fühlte sich trocken, dick und geschwollen an. 

„Sorry, aber das dauert zu lange.“ Jack öffnete die Tür einen Spalt, um hindurch zu sehen. „Es sitzt jetzt auf dem Geländer vor Alex’ Büro“, berichtete er. „Ich glaube, es hat Caden entdeckt. Solange er nicht rauskommt, sollte ihm nichts passieren.“

„Ich gehe mit“, sagte Ianto neben ihm leise. „Ich weiß genau wo der Erste-Hilfe-Koffer ist und ich habe eine Idee, was wir zum Ausspülen der Wunde nehmen können. Das lässt dir beide Hände frei, sollte uns das Ding angreifen.“ Er lehnte Adam mit der unverletzten Schulter gegen die Wand, sorgfältig darauf achtend, dass er den Stachel nicht berührte und der auch der Mauer fern blieb. „Bitte nicht bewegen, Adam. Sir.“

„Okay.“ Jack packte ihn am Arm und zog ihn hinter sich durch die Tür, sie rasch wieder schließend. „Mach genau was ich dir sage, verstanden Ianto?“

„Verstanden.“ Ianto dachte daran, welches Schicksal dem Arzt bevor stand, sollte tatsächlich ein Weevil frei herum stromern und ihn alleine, unbewaffnet und verletzt antreffen. Aber irgendwie schien das im Moment das kleinere Risiko zu sein.

Geduckt und jede Möglichkeit zur Deckung ausnutzend (es gab bedauerlich wenige davon in der weiten, offenen Mittelebene) arbeiteten sie sich in Richtung Kaffeeküche vor. 

„Vorsicht.“ Jack stieß ihn hinter eine Säule zurück, als über ihnen plötzlich Flügel schwirrten. Er selbst warf sich unter eine Arbeitsstation. 

Eine der drei Klauen am Ende eines langen, gegliederten Beines streifte Iantos Hinterkopf, als das Monsterinsekt versuchte, ihm zu folgen. Es war zu groß um aus seiner gegenwärtigen Position um die Säule herum zu manövrieren und glitt ein wenig zurück, vielleicht um Anlauf zu nehmen.

„Tut mir leid, aber der gehört schon zu mir.“ Jack tauchte auf der anderen Seite der Arbeitsstation und damit hinter dem Ding auf und presste den Taser gegen den Hinterleib der Philidaetora. Er konnte die Entladung spüren, ein Kribbeln das auch auf ihn übersprang, aber es schien bei dem Tier nicht mehr zu bewirken, als dass das Insekt seine Aufmerksamkeit nur auf ihn richtete. Und... ohoh... wenig überraschend schien es jetzt auch noch stinksauer zu sein. „Ianto, ich denke jetzt ist eine gute Gelegenheit weiter zu gehen.“ 

Er warf sich gerade noch rechtzeitig zurück, um zu vermeiden dass ihm eine der Klauen ein Auge ausschlug und das Insekt konzentrierte sich auf ihn, folgte ihm, bedrohlich summend. Die Lichter im Hub flackerten und irgendwo begann eine Konsole aufgeregt zu piepen. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Jack wie Ianto die Küchenecke erreichte. 

So weit, so gut. Er ging weiter rückwärts – und stolperte über eine Kabelschlange, die sich hinter einer Arbeitsstation hervor schlängelte. Jack landete unsanft auf seiner Rückseite und sein neuer Freund stürzte sich auf ihn wie ein Hund, der spielen wollte. Er riss beide Hände hoch, einen Arm angewinkelt um sein Gesicht und seine Augen zu schützen und spürte, wie ihm der Taser aus den Fingern geschlagen wurde. Krallen streiften seinen Unterarm entlang, rissen das Hemd auf und er spürte ein leichtes Brennen, wo sie die Haut anritzten. Die Flügel prallten gegen ihn und er rammte blindlings das Messer in die Richtung, in der sich der Körper befinden musste, während er sich zur Seite rollte.

Jack prallte gegen die Wand, einen Moment lang völlig schutzlos und offen, doch es folgte kein weiterer Angriff. Ein paar Schritte von ihm entfernt lag das Insekt auf der Seite, die beiden am Körper verbliebenen Flügel schlugen wie wild, doch vergeblich. 

Er rappelte sich auf und kam vorsichtig näher. Sein Messer, jetzt mit einer klebrigen, gelben Flüssigkeit bedeckt, hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet. Die beiden Flügel auf der rechten Seite des Insektenkörpers waren abgetrennt und ein tiefer Schlitz zeigte sich entlang der Flanke in der - aus der Nähe wie Leder aussehenden – Haut. Gelber Gallert quoll aus der Wunde. In der zähen Masse schwammen in Bläschen eingeschlossen, winzige, schwarze Würmchen, die sich krümmten und wanden. Die nächste Generation Philidaetora. Er erinnerte sich wieder vage, dass er gehört hatte, dass die Paarung vor der Verpuppung stattfand. Wenn sie den Eindringling nicht entdeckt und die Philidaetora irgendwo ihre Eier abgelegt hätte... Er wusste, dass Hill es vorgezogen hätte, das Tier lebendig zu fangen, um es studieren zu können, aber mit diesen Verletzungen würde es ohnehin nicht mehr lange leben. 

Jack rollte es mit dem Fuß auf den Rücken und die langen Beine mit ihren drei Klauen am Ende schlugen wütend nach ihm. Die Mandibeln bissen nur in leere Luft. Das Taser lag neben den abgetrennten Flügeln. Seine Anzeige blinkte und versprach 80%ige Kapazität. Es war einfach genug heraus zu finden, wie er die Leistung weiter erhöhen konnte und als er das Maximum erreicht hatte, wechselte ein rot blinkendes Licht zu grün – und Jack presste die Kontakte gegen den Kopf des verletzten Insekts. Er drückte den Auslöser so lange, bis das Gerät zu piepen begann und sich die Philidaetora nicht mehr rührte. Es war entweder betäubt oder tot, doch Jack ging kein Risiko ein. Er zertrat den Kopf des Dings unter den Füßen. Es war eine rohe und unelegante Art es zu Töten, aber effektiv. Das ekelerregende Knirschen des berstenden Schädels drehte ihm den Magen um und er schluckte bitteren Speichel hinunter, stoppte jedoch nicht. 

Er hob schließlich den Blick von der gelben Masse die seine Schuhe und Hose bedeckte und sah Ianto an, der ihn entsetzt anstarrte. „Wir können es nicht als Haustier halten“, sagte er und nahm ihm den Koffer ab. Ohne weitere Rechtfertigung schritt er auf die Tür zu, hinter der Hill wartete. Ianto folgte ihm, eine Glasflasche und einen Eimer in der Hand.

Das Licht war wieder in Ordnung, als Jack die Tür öffnete und sich neben den Arzt kniete. 

Hill lachte heiser, als er sah was Ianto mitgebracht hatte – eine Flasche Malzessig, die sie vor ein paar Tagen benutzt hatten, um ihr Abendessen aus Fish & Chips zu würzen. Er, Alex, Jack, Ianto und Shanna, ihre Waffenexpertin. Sein Magen assoziierte den Geruch nach Essig mit Essen und zog sich schmerzlich zusammen. Es rächte sich eben doch, dass er das Mittagessen hatte ausfallen lassen...

Er lachte weiter leise vor sich hin, auch als der Essig in der Wunde wie Feuer brannte und ihm Tränen über die Wangen liefen. 

Ianto blickte Jack an, und deutete dann mit dem Kopf auf den vor sich hin lachenden Arzt. Jack hob die Schultern, er wusste auch nicht, was an ihrer Situation so amüsant war. 

„Adam?“ Jack wartete, bis Hill aufhörte zu lachen und ihn ansah. Seine Augen schienen einigermaßen klar. „Du bist der Arzt. Sollen wir jetzt versuchen, den Stachel raus zu ziehen?“

Er blinzelte die Tränen weg. Es war zu gefährlich, ihn zu transportieren und zu riskieren, dass der Stachel abbrach und sein Gift überall verteilte. Die Wunde würde anfangen heftig zu bluten, aber wohl kaum stark genug, um sein Leben zu gefährden. Er hatte Glück, dass es ihn nur am Oberarm erwischt hatte.

„Zieh’ ihn raus. Ianto. Die Kompressen. Du musst sie nehmen und sofort auf die Wunden pressen, ganz fest, um die Blutung zu unterbinden. Ich kann das nicht selbst zusammenflicken, jemand muss mich in die Notaufnahme bringen.“ Adam unterdrückte eine neuerliche Welle Amüsement, die aus dem Nichts kam. Vielleicht war genug Gift in seinen Kreislauf gelangt, um ihn so schwummrig zu machen. Vielleicht war es der einsetzende Schock. Er fühlte sich im Moment nicht sehr wie ein Arzt und musste sich zwingen, an den nächsten Schritt zu denken. „Wir... wir brauchen eine Probe des Gifts. Für alle Fälle. Zur Analyse. Oh...“ Er wandte den Blick ab, als Jack den Stachel vorsichtig, aber ohne zu Zögern (...das war nicht die erste Wunde, die ihr ortsansässiger Zeitreisender sah... oder behandelte... das bekam er so gar in seinem benebelten Zustand mit) herauszog. „Und mehr Essig. Um die Wunde, nicht hinein, bitte. Das Blut sollte die meisten Giftreste herausspülen.“ Er hörte Ianto erschreckt nach Luft schnappen, fand sich aber plötzlich zu matt, um den Kopf zu drehen und zu sehen was es war. Seine Lider waren bleischwer und dann wurde es dunkel.

„Er hat das Bewusstsein verloren.“ Ianto fischte frische Kompressen heraus und presste wieder sie auf die Wunden. Jack hatte es übernommen, sie mit Essig zu säubern, nachdem er den Stachel vorsichtig zur Seite gelegt hatte. Jetzt nahm er eine Bandage und wickelte sie fest über die Kompressen. 

„Was ist das denn für eine Schweinerei?“, ertönte Neil Franks angewiderte Stimme. 

Jack stand auf und stieß die Tür auf, die hinter ihnen zugeschwungen war, während sie den Arzt versorgten. 

Alex entdeckte sie und kam schnurstracks auf sie zu. Er sah das Blut auf Jacks T-Shirt und sein Blick verhärtete sich. „Was ist passiert?“

Jack hielt die Tür auf und trat zur Seite. „Er hat gesagt, dass ihn jemand in die Notaufnahme bringen muss, bevor er das Bewusstsein verloren hat.“ 

Hopkins warf einen Blick auf den Arzt, der auf dem Boden lag und fluchte. „Neil. Shanna“, rief er. „Der Doc muss ins Krankenhaus.“ Er machte den Weg für die beiden frei und mit Cadens Hilfe war Adam Hill ein paar Momente später in die Garage unterwegs. 

„Bist du okay, Jack? Ianto?“, fragte er dann, die blutbedeckten Hände des jungen Walisers bemerkend. 

„Wir sind unverletzt“, antwortete Jack für sie beide und lehnte sich neben Ianto an die Wand, einen Arm um die Mitte des anderen Mannes legend, um ihn in seine Seite zu ziehen. „Das ist von Adam.“

„Was zum Teufel ist hier passiert?“, stellte Alex irritiert die nächste Frage. 

Jack grinste und drehte den Kopf, um seine Wange gegen Iantos Kopf zu legen, als er ein Schaudern durch den Körper des Jüngeren rinnen spürte. „Torchwood hat ein Krabbeltierproblem. Hatte. Ich denke, ich habe es erwischt, bevor es Eier legen konnte.“ Er berichtete von dem Kokon und wie sie die offenstehende Tür bemerkten und das Flackern der Lampen. 

Alex fluchte und zog seine Waffe aus dem Holster, als Jack erwähnte, dass eventuell der Weevil aus seiner Zelle entkommen sein mochte. Er wies sie an, sich nicht vom Fleck zu bewegen und verschwand den Korridor entlang.

Jack wandte sich Ianto zu, der die Handflächen aneinander rieb – ein vergeblicher Versuch, das angetrocknete Blut zu entfernen. Er ließ ihn los und zog sich das T-Shirt über den Kopf, um Iantos Hände damit wie mit einem Handtuch notdürftig zu reinigen. Es brachte nicht viel, aber Ianto schien die Geste zu schätzen. 

Er lächelte matt. „Du kannst wirklich keine Gelegenheit auslassen, dich nackt zu zeigen. Der geborene Exhibitionist.“

„Du kennst mich doch.“ Jack küsste ihn auf die Schläfe und legte eine Hand in seinen Nacken. „Ich habe nichts zu verbergen. Und...“

In diesem Moment kehrte Alex zurück, seine Miene grimmig. Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch, als er Jacks nackten Oberkörper sah. „Ich will es gar nicht wissen“, meinte er, bevor einer der beiden etwas sagen konnte. „Um den Weevil brauchen wir uns übrigens keine Sorgen mehr zu machen. Du hattest recht, seine Zelle war offen. Aber er ist tot und ich denke, angefressen.“

Das Telefon in seinem Büro klingelte und Alex drehte sich auf dem Absatz um. Da sie eh nichts Besseres zu tun hatten, folgten Jack und Ianto ihm. Caden rief aus dem Krankenhaus an, um zu berichten, dass Alex auf der Fahrt das Bewusstsein wieder erlangt hatte und es ihm soweit besser ging, dass er die Fragen in der Notaufnahme beantworten konnte. Er wurde im Moment am Arm operiert, doch er befand sich außer Lebensgefahr.

Nachdem Alex den Hörer aufgelegt hatte, wandte er sich den beiden zu und musterte sie lange. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Geht nach unten und wartet dort auf mich“, sagte er, sein Ton völlig neutral. „Ich kümmere mich ums Aufräumen.“

Ianto setzte zu einer Frage an, stoppte dann jedoch und wechselte einen Blick mit Jack, der mit den Schultern zuckte. Ohne ein weiteres Wort verließen sie das Büro und machten einen Bogen um das tote Insekt auf dem Weg zu dem Korridor, der sie nach unten in ihr gemeinsames Quartier brachte. 

Jack sah noch einmal über die Schulter und zu Alex, der wieder kopfschüttelnd auf die tote Philidaetora starrte, bevor er Ianto folgte.

 

#####

 

„Ich habe mein Messer vergessen.“ Es waren die ersten Worte, die zwischen ihnen fielen, seit sich die Tür ihres Quartiers hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte. 

Ianto, der sich als Erster in dem winzigen Badezimmer gewaschen und nun den Platz für Jack freigemacht hatte, studierte dessen nackten Oberkörper auf der Suche nach Spuren von Verletzungen. „Du hättest es ohnehin nicht behalten dürfen, jetzt wo sie davon wissen.“ Sein Blick fiel auf Jacks besudelte Kleidung, die in der Ecke lag und er presste die Lippen zusammen. Der gelbe Gallert hatte sich in den Stoff gebrannt, und Blut ließ sich ohnehin nie richtig entfernen. Außer sie zu verbrennen konnte man damit nichts mehr anfangen. 

Jack schüttelte den Kopf wie ein Hund und Wassertropfen flogen aus seinem Haar in alle Richtungen. Er betrachtete sein Gesicht von allen Seiten im Spiegel und kämmte mit den Fingern durch die Haare. „Ich finde etwas anderes.“ 

„Denkst du, sie lassen uns je wieder aus diesem Raum?“ 

„Hey, wir haben Hill und Caden gerettet.“ Jack ließ von seiner Frisur ab und wandte sich Ianto zu. Er spielte mit den Gürtelschlaufen an Iantos Jeans. „Ohne uns, heute und hier, würde ein paar Meter über uns ein überdimensioniertes Insekt nach einem ausgiebigen Frühstück vermutlich seine Eier irgendwo im Hub ablegen, als nette kleine Überraschung für Alex und die anderen.“

„Nicht wir“, entgegnete Ianto ernst. „Du. Du hast dieses… Ding… erkannt und es getötet und du wusstest, was Adam helfen würde.“

„Purer Zufall, dass ich wusste was es war. Und ich bin sicher, der Doctor hätte ein oder zwei Dinge darüber zu sagen, dass ich es getötet habe, anstatt zu versuchen, es einzufangen und wieder nach Hause zu schicken.“ Jack zuckte mit den Schultern. „Und du wusstest, wo das Verbandszeug ist und du hattest die Idee, den Essig zu nehmen.“ Mit einem Lächeln wischte er die Melancholie weg, die die Erwähnung des Timelords hervorgerufen hatte. „Was hältst du davon, wenn wir uns den Ruhm teilen und uns gegenseitig belohnen?“

Ianto lehnte sich vor, presste seine Stirn gegen Jacks. Er erwiderte nichts. 

Nach einer Weile drehte Jack den Kopf leicht, so dass sein Mund an Iantos Ohr lag. „Ist es merkwürdig, dass ich Mrs. Donovan vermisse?“, sagte er. 

Zu seiner Erleichterung lachte Ianto leise. „Wir sind lange genug hier drin, dass sie inzwischen mit Handtüchern über dem Arm vor der Tür stehen würde“, murmelte er. 

Jack legte den Arm um seine Taille und zog ihn mit sich in den anderen Raum. „Dein Bett oder meines?“ 

Die meisten Nächte verbrachten sie gemeinsam in nur einem der schmalen Betten, obwohl kaum Platz für zwei erwachsene Männer war, um dort zu schlafen. Oder irgendetwas anderes zu tun. Sie hatten versucht, die beiden Einzelbetten zusammen zu schieben, als man sie hier einquartierte – doch aus welchem bizarren Grund auch immer, die Beine der Betten waren wie auf einem Boot am Boden befestigt und hielten sie strikte eineinhalb Meter voneinander entfernt. Die großen Schrauben saßen tief im Beton und waren wie die Haltespangen von einer dicken Schicht Rost überzogen. 

Sie nahmen beide auf dem ersten Bett Platz und Jack rückte hoch bis zum Kopfende, zog Ianto gegen sich zurück, bis er zwischen seinen geöffneten Beinen saß und gegen ihn lehnte. Er presste einen Kuss in seinen Nacken und begann mit der ersten Geschichte.

 

#######

 

„Nein, wirklich. Er hat gekreischt wie ein kleines Mädchen, und dann darauf geschossen.“ Jack legte eine Kunstpause ein und konnte Iantos Lachen spüren, gegen seinen Brustkorb, wie eine ferne Vibration. „Natürlich hat er nichts getroffen, die Biester waren unglaublich schnell. Nun, ich habe ihm natürlich angeboten, das Bett mit ihm zu teilen und ihn vor den fürchterlichen Krabblern zu beschützen, aber am Ende mussten wir ausziehen, weil er dort nicht mehr schlafen konnte.“

„Du erfindest das alles nur, richtig?“ Ianto wandte den Kopf, um ihn anzusehen. „Als nächstes sagst du mir, dass Tribble ebenfalls existieren.“

„Tribble? Sagt mir nichts.“ Jack küsste ihn auf die Nase. „Tier? Pflanze? Essen? Sexstellung? Oh, ist es das letztere? Dann will ich eine praktische Demonstration.“

„Wow. Du hast wirklich eine Menge nachzuholen. Eine Menge Spät-Wiederholungen von Fernsehserien.“ Zwei Köpfe wirbelten herum, als Adam Hill sprach. Keiner der beiden hatte bemerkt, wie sich die Tür öffnete. 

Alex Hopkins tauchte hinter dem Arzt auf, und legte eine Hand auf seine unverletzte Schulter. „Er hat sich selbst aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen.“

„Yeah, hey, es geht mir ausgezeichnet. Der Chirurg, der mich behandelt hat, war tatsächlich ein Studienkollege von mir und er hat mich mit den wirklich guten Schmerzkillern versorgt, kein Standard-NHS-Zeug für yours truly.“ Sein rechter Arm war mit einer Binde an seinem Brustkorb fixiert. „So, der Knochen ist unverletzt und ich sollte meinen Arm in absehbarer Zukunft wieder völlig normal bewegen können.“ 

Offenbar lockerten die Schmerzmittel die Zunge des üblicherweise sehr ernsten Arztes. Sie hatten ihn noch nie so schnell reden hören. 

„Aber… ich will, dass du mir noch mehr über dieses Ding erzählst. Jack. Wo es herkommt… und das alles.“ Hill wandte sich irritiert zu Alex um, der ihn wieder an der Schulter festhielt. Es kostete ihn fast die Balance, sich aus seinem Griff zu befreien. 

„Franks wird dich nach Hause fahren. Bettruhe ist Teil der Bedingungen für deine Entlassung aus dem Krankenhaus und wenn es nötig ist, binde ich dich an deinem Bett fest“, kam es streng von Alex.

„Uuuuh. Kinky. Vielleicht sollte ich auch...“, murmelte Jack in Iantos Ohr und erhielt dafür einen Ellbogen in die Rippen. 

„Okay, okay. Sheesh, Alex. Man könnte denken du wärst mein Boss oder so was.“ Adam machte eine vorsichtige, angedeutete Verbeugung. „Jack, Ianto – Danke, dass ihr mein Leben heute gerettet habt. Ich wünschte, die Umstände wären besser…“ Er machte einen halbherzigen Versuch, zu salutieren und ließ sich dann ohne weiteren Protest von Hopkins nach draußen befördern, wo Franks Stimme zu hören war.

Alex schloss die Tür hinter sich. Er musterte sie, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. „Das was heute passiert ist“, sagte er schließlich. „Ich weiß, es hätte nicht passieren dürfen. Nicht hier, nicht im Hub. Direktor Hartman würde mich vermutlich vierteilen lassen, wenn sie jemals davon erfährt, aber es ist mein Team und meine Verantwortung. Und in letzter Zeit haben sich Vorfälle wie dieser gehäuft. Travis hat fast ein Auge verloren, als wir vor zwei Monaten diesen…“

„Tenopa“, warf Jack ein und lehnte sich zurück. Nur Ianto spürte die Anspannung, die er nicht zeigte.

„…Tenopa gefunden haben. Jack, ich möchte, dass du mit mir zusammen arbeitest, und wir neue Regeln für Erstkontakte mit Alien jeder Art aufstellen. Wir sind zu nachlässig geworden. Die Aktivität des Rifts nimmt seit einer Weile ständig zu, aber London macht keine Mittel locker. Wir sind uninteressant, ein Nebenposten, seit sie in den 80zigern die Idee aufgegeben haben, den Rift kontrollieren und nutzen zu können. Und du wirst uns zukünftig ins Feld begleiten. Ich kann auf dein Wissen, auf deine Fähigkeiten, nicht verzichten“, schloss Alex.

„Was ist mit Ianto?“, antwortete Jack mit einer Gegenfrage.

Hopkins schüttelte den Kopf. „Es tut mir leid, aber einer von euch beiden muss hier bleiben und Ianto hat nicht das erforderliche Training.“ 

„Nein, das ist…“

„Das ist okay“, unterbrach Ianto Jack. Er sah ihn an. „Ich ziehe es sogar vor, im Hub zu bleiben. Du bist der Soldat… ich bin… gut im… Ablegen.“

Alex öffnete die Tür. „Wir sehen uns später oben beim Abendessen.“ Er stoppte und drehte sich noch einmal um. „Das war übrigens ausgezeichnete Arbeit von euch beiden. Ich habe mir die Aufnahmen angesehen. Ihr hättet Adam und Caden ihrem Schicksal überlassen und zu fliehen versuchen können.“

„Ich wusste wir haben etwas vergessen“, erwiderte Jack trocken. „Ianto, erinnere mich das nächste Mal bitte daran, dass wir zuerst fliehen und dann die Welt retten.“

„Lass’ es dir nur nicht zu Kopf steigen“, erwiderte Hopkins ebenso trocken. „Ich habe nicht übersehen, dass du ein Messer hattest.“ Er schüttelte den Kopf und hob beruhigend eine Hand. „Keine Sorge, ich werde es wieder vergessen. Dieses Mal. Und ich danke euch beide. Das meine ich ernst. Aber wie Adam gesagt hat… Ich wünschte, die Umstände wären besser.“ Er ging, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten.

„Es ist nicht viel wert, das zu sagen, ohne auch nur zu versuchen, die Umstände zu verbessern“, meinte Ianto bitter. Er löste sich aus Jacks Griff, stand auf und legte sich in das zweite Bett, dem anderen Mann den Rücken zugewendet.

„Ianto?“

„Nicht jetzt, Jack.“ Er hörte wie Jack aufstand, spürte mehr als das er sah, wie er neben seinem Bett stand und auf ihn hinab starrte – dann hörte er ihn den kleinen Raum auf und ab wandern. Ein Stuhl wurde zur Seite gekickt.

„Ianto?“

Seufzend drehte er sich auf den Rücken und rutschte an die Bettkante. Einen Moment später streckte sich Jack neben ihm aus. „Ich hasse es, wenn wir streiten.“

„Wir streiten nicht“, korrigierte ihn Ianto automatisch. „Es macht dich nur verrückt, wenn ich nicht mit dir spreche, weil du die Stille nicht ertragen kannst.“

„Ich?“ Jack sah auf ihn hinab. „Ich kann schweigen. Einmal habe ich drei Wochen lang geschwiegen…“

„Du warst drei Wochen lang geknebelt?“, warf Ianto ein. Er konnte seine eigenen Gefühle der Unzulänglichkeit nicht an dem anderen Mann auslassen. Aber es nagten doch Zweifel an ihm. Er sah sich wieder als Mittel zum Zweck – als Druckmittel gegen Jack. Es war klar, dass sie mehr an ihm interessiert waren. Und warum auch nicht. Ianto war vor zweiundzwanzig Jahren in Wales geboren. Jack vor dreitausend Jahren auf einem weit entfernten Planeten, auf dem sich die Nachkommen der Menschen dieser Erde als Siedler niedergelassen hatten. Er war ein Alien per Definition. 

„Ein Knebel… hm, entdecke ich da eine wilde Seite an dir?“ Jacks Blick verschleierte sich einen Moment. 

Ianto lächelte unwillkürlich. „Du kennst alle meine Seiten“, erwiderte er halb ernst. 

„Ich sehe sicherheitshalber noch einmal nach.“ Jack beugte sich zu ihm herunter, nippte an der empfindlichen Haut unterhalb seines Adamsapfels.

Er schloss die Augen, überließ sich Jacks Händen, seinem Mund und den in seine Haut geflüsterten Worten, die ihm Sicherheit versprachen in dieser Welt, die sich immer schneller um ihn herum veränderte.

 

 

tbc


	26. Bad Romance

Torchwood: Millennium Edition – Teil 2 Always a Good Day to Die

 

Kapitel 2. Bad Romance

 

„Kann ich dir beim Suchen helfen?“, fragte Adam Hill trocken und ohne von dem Backgammon-Brett aufzusehen, das zwischen ihm und Ianto auf einem Klapptisch aufgebaut war. „Die Skalpelle sind übrigens abgezählt.“ Offenbar hatte der Arzt Augen im Hinterkopf. Oder er hatte gesehen, wie sich Jacks Umrisse auf den Glasscheiben des Medikamentenschrankes, dem er gegenüber saß, widerspiegelten. 

Jack wandte sich von dem Regal ab, das er durchstöbert hatte und schlenderte – die Hände nonchalant in die Taschen seiner Jeans geschoben – zurück zu den beiden anderen Männern. Er wirkte nicht im Geringsten verlegen darüber, beim Schnüffeln erwischt worden zu sein und sowohl Ianto als auch Adam Hill wussten, dass er auch keine Verlegenheit empfand. Genauso wie ihnen klar war, dass Hill keinen Bericht darüber schreiben oder verlangen würde, dass er bestraft wurde. Außerdem hatte Jack eigentlich auch überhaupt nichts gestohlen. Man konnte sich darüber streiten, ob er die Absicht gehabt hatte, sich etwas zu borgen... aber das waren nun wirklich Wortklaubereien. 

Er zog einen zweiten Hocker hinter Iantos und lehnte sich gegen ihn, um über die Schulter des jüngeren Mannes auf das Spielbrett zu spähen. Und da Ianto nicht darauf oder auf seine Anwesenheit reagierte, pustete er ihm zur Sicherheit ins Ohr. 

Ianto zuckte zusammen, ließ die Würfel fallen und machte instinktiv eine wedelnde Geste mit der Hand, als wolle er ein lästiges Insekt vertreiben. 

Apropos Insekt. Adam Hill hatte sich von seinem Zusammenstoß mit der Philidaetora vor zwei Wochen gut erholt. Er war nach wie vor auf Dienst im Hub beschränkt um seinen verletzten Arm zu schonen, da ließ sich Hopkins nicht erweichen und er hatte ihn überdies nur für die Nachtschicht eingeteilt. 

Es war spät, selbst Alex war inzwischen nach Hause gegangen und außer den dreien in der Medbay befand sich nur Neal Franks im Hub – genauer gesagt, er hielt sich in der Garage auf, um den neuen, schwarzen, für Torchwood speziell umgebauten und ausgerüsteten Range Rover, über den er wie eine Glucke wachte, auf Hochglanz zu polieren.

Während Neal Ianto – der ihm mit ausgesuchter Höflichkeit begegnete – mehr oder weniger ignorierte, hielt er sich ungern mit Jack in einem Raum auf. Ein Zusammentreffen zwischen ihnen lief (sofern Alex nicht in der Nähe war) ziemlich so ab wie das zwischen zwei Straßenkatern, die beide das gleiche Revier beanspruchten: eine Menge Fauchen, Zischen und Fellsträuben, die Krallen ausgefahren und die Zähne gefletscht. Aber egal, wie sehr Neal sich von dem Freak provoziert zu fühlen schien, es kam nicht zu einer offenen, handgreiflichen Auseinandersetzung. Alex hatte klar gemacht, dass er keine Misshandlung Jacks oder Iantos durch Mitglieder seines Teams duldete. Sie konnten sich bei ihm beschweren oder Bedenken äußern. Jack war der Meinung, Franks wusste genau, dass er den Kürzeren gegen ihn ziehen würde.

„Ich habe mich nur umgesehen.“ Jack entdeckte einen Streifen freier Haut zwischen Iantos Haaransatz und seinem Hemdkragen. Sein jüngerer Partner klagte oft über die ständige Kälte im Hub und trug deshalb – Jacks Meinung nach – viel zu viel Kleidung. Er pustete dorthin. Dieses Mal war Ianto darauf vorbereitet und ließ sich nicht stören, als er seinen Spielstein verschob. Sobald er das getan hatte, erhielt Jack jedoch unsanft einen Ellbogen in den Bauch gerammt. Mit einem gespielten, gequälten Ächzen sackte Jack nach vorne und sein Körpergewicht presste Ianto fast auf das Spielbrett und das nicht allzu stabile Klapptischchen, das es aufrecht hielt. 

„Jack!“, kam es leicht genervt von dem jungen Waliser, der sich um sein Gleichgewicht bemühte. „Geh und spiel mit was anderem als mit mir.“

Jack ignorierte den Protest. Er erlaubte es Ianto zwar, sich wieder aufzurichten, indem er selbst eine aufrechte Haltung einnahm, blieb jedoch hinter dem anderen Mann sitzen, beide Hände auf Iantos Hüften. 

„Ich meine, für einen Notfall“, fuhr er fort, als wäre er nie unterbrochen worden. „Jemand könnte verletzt werden und schnell einen Verband oder so etwas brauchen. Dann ist es doch gut, wenn ich mich hier auskenne.“

„Dann hoffen wir, dass Ianto in der Nähe ist“, erwiderte der Arzt ungerührt. „Ich mache noch einen sehr guten Ersthelfer aus ihm.“ Er sah auf und lächelte Ianto zu. „Und ich denke, du kennst dich inzwischen besser hier aus, als ich. Daran werde ich mich erinnern, wenn die nächste Inventur ansteht.“ Er sah ein Aufblitzen in den Augen des Jungen (er kam nicht umhin, so von ihm zu denken, auch wenn Ianto gerade mal neun Jahre jünger als er und definitiv längst erwachsen war) und ein Schimmern von Röte in den blassen Wangen, als er das Lob aussprach. Es mangelte dem jungen Waliser noch immer an Selbstvertrauen, vor allem in Bezug auf seine Rolle hier und es war ein Rätsel, wie er sich gegen Jacks überbordende Persönlichkeit behaupten konnte, aber er tat es. Das war unmöglich zu übersehen, wenn man sie zusammen beobachtete. 

„Laaaaanngweilig.“ Jack klang tatsächlich so sehr wie ein Fünfjähriger, dass Ianto den Kopf drehte und ihn prüfend ansah. 

„Wir müssen wirklich ein Hobby für dich finden“, sagte Ianto trocken und Adam lachte. 

Jacks Miene hellte sich abrupt auf. „Ich habe ein großartiges Hobby.“ Er sah den Arzt an. „Sex ist das beste Hobby von allen.“ Seine Hand glitt um Iantos Mitte herum und verschwand unter der Tischkante außer Sicht.

Ianto rollte mit den Augen und entfernte Jacks Finger - mit der abwesenden Nachlässigkeit eines Hundebesitzers, der den auf sein Bein gelegten Kopf seines Haustieres kraulte nur um seine Ruhe zu haben - aus seinem Schoß. „Später vielleicht. Wenn du dich benimmst.“

„Zu viel Information, bitte“, sagte der Arzt und schnitt eine Grimasse.

„Adam, sag Ianto er soll mit mir ins Bett gehen, ich will Sex“, fuhr Jack in quengelndem Tonfall fort.

„Nu-oh. Ich habe aus bitterer Erfahrung gelernt, dass es nicht weise ist, sich in die Angelegenheiten eines Paares einzumischen“, wehrte Hill lachend ab. Und obwohl er solche Bemerkungen inzwischen gewöhnt sein sollte, spürte er eine leichte, verlegene Hitze in den Ohrenspitzen. 

Die meiste Zeit konnte man fast vergessen, dass Jack in einer anderen Zeit und anderen Kultur erzogen wurden war und auf anderen Welten und in anderen Perioden gelebt hatte, die wesentlich freizügigere Ansichten in Bezug auf Sexualität zu haben schienen, als die gute, alte Erde jetzt und heute. Er fragte sich, wie es wäre, unter Menschen zu leben, die dachten, sprachen und handelten wie Jack. Für die Sex so selbstverständlich und natürlich sein musste wie atmen... Oder war das vielleicht nur Jack? Niemand von ihnen konnte schließlich nachprüfen, ob Jack einen Durchschnittsmenschen aus dem 51sten Jahrhundert repräsentierte. 

Er sah, wie Jack den Fuß um den mit Rollen versehenen Hocker hakte, auf dem Ianto saß, und versuchte ihn vom Spielbrett weg zu rollen. 

Nein, er konnte sich wirklich nicht vorstellen, dass Jack in irgendeiner Beziehung Durchschnitt war. 

Und was sich hinter der spielerischen Fassade des ewig flirtenden, unbekümmerten Playboys verbarg, hatte er bei seinem Zusammentreffen mit der Philidaetora – Riesenwuchtbrumme für alle, für die der andere Begriff zu kompliziert war – gesehen. Der Ex-Zeitreisende hatte ihm höchstwahrscheinlich das Leben gerettet, indem er das Insekt auf sich und von Adam ablenkte. Und tötete. Er hatte einiges von Neal darüber gehört, der mit der unappetitlichen Aufgabe, die Reste ihres unwillkommenen Besuchers zu entfernen, beauftragt worden war. Den Kopf einer Kreatur wie dieser zu Zertreten, konnte nicht die Tat eines Mannes sein, der davor zurückschreckte zu tun, was notwendig war und das mit dem, was er zur Hand hatte. Er wusste aus den Gesprächen mit Ianto und ein paar Anekdoten Jacks, dass der andere Mann einen militärischen Hintergrund hatte. Er musste bereits in sehr jungen Jahren mit Kriegen in Kontakt gekommen sein, da offenbar der Planet auf dem er aufgewachsen war, unter der Drohung von Invasionen lebte. Adam bedauerte, dass die Nachkommen der heutigen Menschen zwar den Weg auf andere Planeten gefunden hatten, aber keine Möglichkeit, Konflikte friedlich zu lösen. Und dann diese mysteriöse Time-Agency, bei der er gewesen war? Jack hatte es als eine Art Zeit-Polizei beschrieben. Er fragte sich, ob diese sogenannten Timeagents das Gesetz in eigene Hände genommen hatten – Richter, Jury und Henker in einer Person. 

„Kann ich dich etwas fragen, Jack?“, sagte Adam. 

„Nur fragen?“ Jack fakte einen enttäuschten Tonfall und grinste wölfisch. „Ich bin für zeigen. Gibt es hier irgendwo breitere Betten als in unserem Zimmer? Aber mit ein wenig Kreativität geht es da auch zu dritt...“

Ianto schüttelte resigniert den Kopf.

Hill schaffte es, mit keiner Wimper zu zucken. „Du bist nicht in dieser Zeit geboren, nicht hier auf diesem Planeten. Aber du scheinst keine sehr großen Schwierigkeiten zu haben, dich anzupassen.“

Jack hob die Schultern und ließ seine Finger über Iantos Haaransatz reiben. „Es ist etwas, dass ich schon mein ganzes Leben lang mache, Doc. Ich denke ich bin seit meiner Kindheit nicht mehr so lange an einem Ort geblieben“, meinte er leichthin. „Ich bin sehr flexibel.“ Wieder blitzte das laszive Grinsen auf. „Wirklich. In jeder Hinsicht.“

„Er hat Alpträume“, sagte Ianto plötzlich leise. 

„Ianto...“ Jack brach ab, als sich der andere Mann halb auf seinem Stuhl drehte und ihn ansah. „Jeder träumt mal schlecht, oder?“

Doktor Hill war nicht überrascht. Er erinnerte sich an die ersten Monate der Überwachung, die T3 übernahm nachdem London das Auftauchen der Tardis bemerkt und die Reise der beiden Companions nach Wales verfolgte. Sie hatten mehr als eine Aufzeichnung über die Alpträume beider Männer. „Alles andere wäre ein Wunder“, bemerkte Adam. Er sah auf. „Nach allem, was ihr erlebt habt und vor allem in dieser Situation.“

Ianto drehte die Würfel zwischen den Fingern. „Manchmal denke ich, dass das alles nur ein langer, unendlicher Alptraum ist, aus dem ich nicht aufwachen kann… nicht mehr aufwache, seit… Jack mich mit Lynda in diese Kammer gesteckt hat.“ Seine Worte schienen mehr an ihn selbst als an die anderen beiden Männer gerichtet. Er legte die Würfel sachte auf dem Spielbrett ab, ohne dabei einen Stein zu verrücken. „Können wir in einer anderen Nacht weiterspielen?“, wandte er sich wieder an den Arzt. „Ich bin müde.“

„Natürlich.“ Adam nickte und lächelte. „Du bist ohnehin besser als ich, so zögert sich meine Niederlage noch ein wenig länger hinaus.“

„Mein früherer Arbeitgeber hat es mir beigebracht. Wir haben immer gespielt, wenn im Laden nichts zu tun war. Und sie haben uns nie die Tür eingerannt.“ Ianto löste sich aus Jacks Griff und stand auf. „Nos da, Doktor Hill.“ 

„Gute Nacht, Ianto.“ Der Arzt beobachtete, wie Jack ihm hinterher sah. „Du musst nicht meinetwegen hier bleiben. Ich werde mich nicht langweilen. So eine ruhige Nacht eignet sich wunderbar dafür, den Berg an Fachliteratur abzuarbeiten, der sich angesammelt hat.“

„Wenn ich ihm nie begegnet wäre…“ Er wandte sich Hill zu. „Ich habe ihn überredet, sein normales Leben hinzuwerfen und mir zu folgen. Das hier hat er bestimmt nicht erwartet.“

„Wer hat behauptet, dass wir erwarten können, wie unser Leben verläuft.“ Adam zuckte mit den Schultern. „Als ich mein Medizinstudium begann, habe ich auch nicht erwartet, einmal Alien zu sezieren.“

„Oder jemandem mit der ärgerlichen Angewohnheit, nicht tot zu bleiben, zu begegnen.“ Jack sah ihn herausfordernd an. 

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es so formulieren würde, aber ja.“ Hill verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Denkst du wirklich, es macht Alex oder mir Spaß, euch hier einzusperren und als Versuchskaninchen zu benutzen? Ich bin Wissenschaftler, ja, und die Forschung ist im Moment alles, was mich interessiert – aber ich bin nicht hier, um an Menschen herum zu schnippeln. Bevor ich nach Cardiff kam, war ich einige Jahre in London. Direktor Hartman hat sehr… spezielle Ansichten darüber, was Nutzen bedeutet. Nutzen für Krone und Vaterland. Ich kann dir versichern, dass ihr in London eure Zeit auf einen Labortisch geschnallt verbringen würdet. Jede Woche, jeden Tag. Jede Stunde. Für immer.“ Er warf einen Blick auf das Spielbrett und schien vor Jacks Augen zu altern. „Ich denke, ich bin doch noch von meiner Verletzung geschwächter, als ich dachte. Neal kann sich für ein paar Stunden von seiner neuen Liebe trennen und die Monitore überwachen, während ich eine Mütze Schlaf nachhole.“ 

„Ist das ein dezenter Hinweis darauf, dass ich mich verdrücken soll?“ Jack setzte eine gekränkte Miene auf, die so echt wie ein 3-Pfund-Schein wirkte. „Und ich dachte gerade wir würden uns langsam näher kommen.“

„Gib es auf, Jack.“ Adam dehnte die Schultern und lachte leise. „Du bist nicht mein Typ. Und ich denke du hast bereits alle Hände voll mit Ianto zu tun.“ 

„Wir können uns zu dritt amüsieren. Ich bin jedermanns Typ.“ 

„Geh schlafen“, meinte der Arzt kopfschüttelnd. „Oder was auch immer du machst, so lange es in eurem Zimmer ist.“

Jacks Zähne blitzten. „Heißt das, wir werden nicht mehr überwacht? Keine Abhörgeräte und Kameras?“

„In eurem Zimmer hier war nie eine Kamera. Nur das Intercom, über das man auch hören kann, was gesprochen wird. Wie bei einem Babyfon. Aber Alex hat es nie dazu benutzt.“ Adam rieb sich gedankenverloren den Oberarm. „Es war eine Vorsichtsmaßnahme, euch glauben zu lassen, dass wir euch abhören.“

„Und wir haben uns solche Mühe gegeben, ein interessantes Programm für unsere Zuhörer zu bieten.“ Jack seufzte übertrieben enttäuscht. 

„Davon bin ich überzeugt. Du hattest sicher großes Vergnügen dabei“, entgegnete der Arzt trocken. Er rollte seinen Stuhl zurück, bis dorthin wo seine Jacke über den Rücken des Schreibtischstuhls hing und zog etwas aus der Tasche, das er Jack zuwarf. Es war eine Tafel Schokolade. „Das ist für Ianto. Cadbury Royal Dark. Ich hoffe, das ist was er wollte. Er hat mich darum gebeten.“ 

Jack drehte die Tafel in den Fingern und roch mit geschlossenen Augen daran. „Es passt zu seinem Geruch“, meinte er dann. 

„Ianto riecht nach Zartbitterschokolade?“, fragte Adam Hill überrascht.

„Nein, seine Haut schmeckt ein bisschen nach Kaffee. Unter anderem.“ Jack blinzelte ihm zu. „Aber das hier sollte dazu passen.“

„Ich denke nicht, dass er vor hat, sich damit einzureiben.“

Jack stand auf und gab dem Hocker einen Schubs mit dem Fuß, so dass er gegen die Wand rollte. „Vielleicht mache ich es.“ Er wandte sich zum Gehen. „Gute Nacht, Doc. Und danke für die Schokolade.“

 

###

 

Ianto lag auf dem Bett, auf dem Bauch, den Kopf in die linke Handfläche gestützt, scheinbar völlig in das Buch vor ihm vertieft. 

Torchwood hatte eine unglaubliche Bibliothek. Oder genauer gesagt, eine Büchersammlung im wörtlichen Sinne. Bücher aus dem späten 18ten, 19ten und frühen 20sten Jahrhundert füllten eine gigantische, unterirdische Kammer. Sogenannte obskure Schriften, unter anderem in Griechisch und Latein; aber auch ganze Regale voll Bücher über Geographie, Geologie, Mathematik, Physik und viele medizinische Werke in verschiedensten Sprachen. Dazwischen fanden sich Biografien über Politiker, Gelehrte und den einen oder anderen Adligen. Aber es hatte sich offenbar schon sehr lange niemand mehr richtig darum gekümmert. Die jüngsten Bücher stammten aus der Zeit vor dem zweiten Weltkrieg und viele Bände waren Feuchtigkeit und Schimmel zum Opfer gefallen. Verdan würde einen Arm dafür hergeben, einige der älteren Ausgaben zu besitzen. 

Alex – von seiner Vergangenheit wissend - ließ Ianto freie Hand damit; er konnte die Bücher umräumen, lesen und reparieren, wie er wollte. Er hatte sogar arrangiert, dass einige der wertvolleren Bücher als anonyme Spende an die Universitätsbibliothek gingen, um sie vor dem endgültigen Verrotten zu bewahren.

Er sah auf, als Jack vor ihm in die Hocke ging, die Arme verschränkt und auf die Bettkante gestützt. „Warum hast du das zu ihm gesagt?“, fragte Jack. 

Ianto legte sorgfältig einen Streifen säurefreies Papier in den Falz und schlug das Buch zu. Er strich automatisch den Schnitt entlang, wie um ihn zu glätten. „Es ist nicht so, als wüssten sie es nicht schon längst. Wir hatten beide Alpträume, schon seit bevor wir in London gelandet sind. Sie haben uns monatelang bei Mrs. Donovan abgehört. Und vielleicht kann er... helfen.“

„Wie?“ Jack stand auf. „Kann er uns unsere Erinnerungen nehmen? Vielleicht belegt er uns mit einem Zauber, der uns daran hindert, zu träumen. Ich war einmal auf einem Planeten, da gab es Schamanen, die behaupteten…“

„Nicht jetzt, bitte.“ Ianto drehte sich auf den Rücken und schloss die Augen, das Buch gegen seine Brust gedrückt. „Keine Geschichten heute Nacht, okay?“

Jack warf die Schokolade neben seinen bloßen Füßen auf die Matratze und wandte sich dann ab, um die Schuhe von seinen Füßen zu kicken und sich auf seinem eigenen Bett auszustrecken. Er gähnte demonstrativ laut und verschränkte die Arme im Nacken.

Nach ein paar Minuten senkte sich die Matratze, als Ianto sich zu ihm gesellte, sich über Jacks Beine kniend. „Als ich ein Kind war, kam gelegentlich eine alte Tante zu Besuch. Sie war eigentlich die Tante meiner Mutter, und nur aus meiner Sicht uralt. Und sie brachte immer bittere Schokolade mit. Kaum ein Kind mag so etwas. Ich möchte sie auch nicht.“ Ianto begann Jacks Hemd aufzuknöpfen. „Aber dann entdeckte ich den großen Vorteil. Ich musste mit niemandem teilen. Meine Eltern glaubten daran, dass Geschwister alles teilen sollten. Geschenke, Spielsachen, Bücher. Das letzte Stück Kuchen beim Sonntagstee. Wenn Rhi nicht so viel älter und ein Mädchen gewesen wäre, hätten sie uns vermutlich auch noch gezwungen, unsere Kleidung zu teilen.“ Er legte Jack den Zeigefinger über die Lippen, bevor der dazu eine Bemerkung machen konnte. „Ah.Ah.Ah. Keine Kommentare zu mir in einer Schulmädchenuniform. Wir sprechen über Schokolade, nicht deine Kinks.“

Jack nippte an seinen Fingern, bis Ianto die Hand zurück zog. „Können wir später darüber sprechen? Es wird natürlich eine Weile dauern alle aufzuzählen und durch zu probieren, denn ich…“ 

Ianto unterbrach ihn, presste wieder den Finger über seine Lippen. „Wie gesagt, niemand in meiner Familie mochte die dunkle Schokolade. Ich konnte sie ganz alleine für mich haben und das alleine ließ sie schon so unglaublich gut schmecken.“ Er nahm die Hände von Jacks Gesicht, um sich mit seinem Gürtel zu beschäftigen. Dann beugte er sich vor, um ihn zu küssen.

Iantos Mund schmeckte nach Schokolade und er unterbrach den Kuss nur kurz, um ein neues Stück zwischen die Zähne zu nehmen – und es so mit Jack zu teilen. „Und?“, fragte er. „Was meinst du?“

„Dass ich dich am Bett festbinden werde, wenn du versuchst, jetzt aufzustehen.“ Jack sah zu ihm hoch, Schokoladenreste aus dem Mundwinkel leckend. „Okay. Okay. Die Bitterschokolade ist auch nicht schlecht“, setzte er hinzu, als Ianto ihm einen humorlosen Blick zuwarf. „Aber ich denke, sie schmeckt noch besser... an dir.“

Ianto griff über ihn hinweg nach der Schokolade und Jack nutzte die Gelegenheit, um kurzen Prozess mit den Knöpfen an seinem Hemd zu machen. Seine Finger glitten in den Saum der Jeans und zogen das T-Shirt hervor, dass Ianto darunter trug, so dass er seine Hände über seinen bloßen Rücken gleiten lassen konnte. „Ich weiß etwas, das noch besser als Schokolade ist.“ Er nippte an Iantos Ohrläppchen, zog es in den Mund und spielte mit der Zunge damit - und grinste, als der jüngere Mann einen Moment lang förmlich erstarrte – wer hätte gedacht, dass Ohrläppchen eine so erogene Zone waren... er überlegte müßig, ob er Ianto dazu bringen könnte einen oder mehrere Ohrringe zu tragen, damit er daran spielen konnte, der Effekt müsste... Aber vermutlich würden die winzigen Wunden schneller heilen als sie einen Stecker durch die Löcher brachten. Er schob die Idee für spätere Überlegungen beiseite. Er grinste und gab sein Ohrläppchen frei. 

Ianto holte tief Luft. „Ich hasse wenn du das tust“, murmelte er, seine Stimme rau, sein Akzent dicker als zuvor, seine Erregung verratend.   
„Lüge.“ Jack schnappte sich das Stück Schokolade aus Iantos Fingern und rieb es über die Lippen des jungen Walisers, bis der sie gehorsam öffnete. Er platzierte die Schokolade präzise zwischen Iantos Zähne. Seine Fingerkuppen glitten über Iantos Kinn und seine Kehle hinunter. Jacks Blick blieb auf das Gesicht des anderen Mannes gerichtet. Er konnte den exakten Moment sehen, in dem Ianto in die Schokolade biss. Seine Lider schlossen sich und ein Ausdruck unverhohlenen Genusses breitete sich über seine Gesichtszüge aus. 

 

Genau so hatte Ianto ausgesehen, als Caden ihm eines Morgens Kaffee aus einem der Shops aus der Welt über ihnen mitgebracht hatte. Irgendeine fancy-schmansy neue Bohnen-Mischung oder so etwas. Er hatte nur mit halben Ohr der Unterhaltung der beiden gelauscht, in einer Kiste mit aufgesammelten Bruchstücken wühlend, die sowohl eine Waffe als auch ein Kinderspielzeug oder ein Mixer gewesen sein mochten. Was immer es auch gewesen war, es knallte offensichtlich mit ziemlicher Wucht auf, supererhitzbare Stipro-Fetzen und Metallteile ein schwer zu rekonstruierendes Puzzle. Immerhin verriet ihm das Vorhandensein von Stipro, dass es nicht von der Erde stammte. Das hatten nicht die Menschen erfunden und... 

Seine Überlegungen brachen abrupt ab, als er Ianto unterdrückt, aber unmissverständlich wohlig aufstöhnen hörte. Die kreative Hälfte seines Gehirns kam mit einer Reihe von Ideen auf, was diesen Laut hervorrufen mochte, bevor er sich ganz umgedreht hatte – der primitive Teil... nun, sagen wir, der kalkulierte die Distanz zur nächsten horizontalen Fläche, notfalls dem Fußboden, um noch viel mehr solcher Laute von Ianto zu hören. 

Es war schwer zu sagen, wer mehr verlegen wirkte – der Computertechniker oder Ianto, der eine Hand vor den Mund geschlagen hatte, als wolle er verhindern, dass noch mehr solcher Laute daraus kommen konnten. Jack ließ seinen plötzlich sehr uninteressanten Karton wo er war und schlenderte zu den beiden. Eine Hand auf Iantos Rücken legend, beugte er sich vor, um an dem Pappbecher in den Händen seines Partners zu schnuppern. „Kaffee. Caden, ist das ein Versuch, Ianto zu verführen? Es klang so als hättest du Erfolg. Kann ich mitmachen? Oder wenigstens zusehen?“ 

Ianto wirkte nicht amüsiert und Caden murmelte etwas davon, „wirklich wirklich spät dran zu sein“, bevor er sich hastig an seine Arbeitsstation verzog. 

„Habe ich ihn erschreckt?“, wandte sich Jack grinsend an Ianto. Er nahm den Becher aus den Fingern des Walisers und nippte daran. Nun, es war Kaffee. Besser als das Zeug, das aus der Kaffeemaschine im Hub kam. Okay, selbst er bemerkte, dass Ianto besseren Kaffee machte als Alex, aber Ianto begründete das mit einem sarkastischen Hinweis darauf, dass man gelegentlich die Maschine säubern sollte. Er hatte das Getränk eigentlich erst schätzen gelernt, seit er mit Ianto auf der Erde gelandet war. Oder vielleicht schätzte er nur die Leidenschaft des anderen Mannes für koffeinhaltige Heißgetränke? Der Kick war recht und gut in Ermangelung anderer Drogen zur Auswahl und er konnte sicherlich auch verschiedene Sorten unterscheiden, aber in die Reihen der Kaffee-Connaisseurs würde er sicher nicht aufsteigen. 

„Ich denke, ich habe ihn erschreckt“, erwiderte Ianto, selbst ein wenig schockiert klingend. Er zögerte, als Jack ihm den Becher zurück reichte und nahm vorsichtig, einen kleinen Schluck. Kein Stöhnen – zu Jacks ewiger Enttäuschung – aber ein Gesichtsausdruck, der von blankem Vergnügen sprach. 

Jack fielen ein paar Dinge ein, mit denen er Caden bestechen konnte, häufiger Kaffee mit zu bringen. Und ein paar mehr, die die Verwendung von Kaffee beim Sex betrafen. Leider katapultierte sie das Heulen und Blinken des Alarms über dem sich öffnenden Rolltor zurück in die trübe Gegenwart. 

 

Er spürte unter den Fingerspitzen die Bewegungen von Iantos Kehle, spürte ihn schlucken und richtete sich auf um ihn zu küssen. Seine Zunge glitt ohne auf Widerstand zu treffen in den Mund des anderen Mannes, und er stahl die letzten, bittersüßen Schokoladenreste. Oh, er hatte es gewusst – Ianto und Schokolade waren eine perfekte Kombination. 

„Ein neuer Kink für dich?“ Ianto lächelte. 

„Frag Adam, ob er dir mehr Schokolade mitbringt. Und verschiedene Sorten.“ Jack nippte an einem Stück entblößter Haut über Iantos Schlüsselbein. „Ich habe da eine Theorie.“

„Und da dachte ich, du wärst ein Mann der Praxis, nicht der Theorie“, neckte ihn der jüngere Mann.

„Wenn du endlich dieses T-Shirt loswirst, zeige ich dir ganz genau welche Art Mann ich bin.“ Jack zerrte ungeduldig am Saum. „Du trägst zu viel Kleidung.“ Er wölbte den Rücken, presste seinen Unterkörper gegen Iantos, ließ ihn seine Erregung spüren.

„Du nicht?“ Ianto hob eine Augenbraue, setzte sich aber zurück und zog in einem T-Shirt und Hemd über den Kopf, warf sie auf sein Bett. Jacks Hemd flatterte zu Boden bevor er das letzte Wort gesprochen hatte. 

Jacks Gürtel war bereits offen, aber bevor Ianto sich weiter damit beschäftigen konnte, schlang Jack ein Bein um seine Oberschenkel und flippte sie herum – ohne sie über den Rand des schmalen Bettes zu katapultieren, was eine erhebliche Leistung war – so dass sie die Plätze tauschten. Er fischte die Schokoladentafel (oder was davon noch übrig war) hinter dem Kissen hervor und legte sie auf Iantos Brust. 

Plötzlich gar nicht mehr so ungeduldig, öffnete er den Knopf an Iantos Jeans und begann den Reißverschluss langsam nach unten ziehen, um enganliegende weiße Shorts frei zu legen, unter denen sich Iantos Erektion abzeichnete. Er packte den Bund der Jeans mit beiden Händen und Ianto stemmte sich hoch, damit er sie unter ihm hervorziehen konnte. Einen Moment später gesellte sich die Jeans zu Jacks Kleidung auf den Boden neben dem Bett.

„Ist das alles?“, fragte Ianto, zu ihm aufsehend. Er lehnte sich auf die Ellbogen zurück, winkelte ein Bein an und presste mit der nackten Fußsohle gegen Jacks Schritt. Jack grinste. 

„Oh, ich will nicht, dass dir kalt wird“, erwiderte er. 

„Ja-ack.“ 

Er beugte sich vor, pflückte ein weiteres Stück Schokolade aus der Packung und platzierte es in Iantos Mund. Eine warme Zunge leckte über seine Fingerkuppen. Dieses Mal war es an Jack, ein Erschaudern zu unterdrücken. Er presste seinen Daumen flach gegen Iantos plumpe Unterlippe – der Mund des anderen Mannes öffnete sich sofort, sog seinen Finger in Iantos Mundhöhle. Er ließ ihn einen Moment daran nuckeln wie ein Baby, zog dann seinen Finger zurück, zeichnete eine glitzernde Spur über Iantos Kinn und seine Kehle.

Jack setzte sich zurück und betrachtete ihn zufrieden, seine eigene Erektion mit der flachen Hand durch den straff gespannten Stoff seiner Hose massierend. Iantos Pupillen waren so weit, dass sie drohten, das ganze Blau seiner Iris zu verschlucken.

Ohne Vorwarnung hakte er die Daumen in den Gummizug der engen, blauen Shorts und zog ihn nach unten, gerade weit genug um die feucht glitzernde Spitze von Iantos Erektion frei zu legen. 

„Noch immer warm genug für dich?“, fragte Jack grinsend, und mit falscher Besorgtheit in der Stimme. Er spielte mit dem Gummizug, ließ ihn zurück gegen Iantos Haut schnalzen, zog ihn tiefer, so dass sich der Gummi unter Iantos Hoden spannte. Seine Finger rutschten noch tiefer, eine Fingerspitze presste durch den Stoff gegen die Öffnung zu Iantos Körper, umkreiste sie einmal. Ianto warf ihm einen mörderischen Blick zu und Jack fand, es war genug. Er zog die Shorts nach unten und beugte Iantos Knie, um sein rechtes Bein heraus zu bugsieren. Ein Kick mit dem Linken und das störende Kleidungsstück flog in Richtung seiner Leidensgenossen. 

Jack beugte sich vor und presste einen offenmündigen Kuss auf die Innenseite von Iantos Oberschenkel. Ianto gab einen Laut von sich, der sehr nach einem Knurren klang. „Harkness, ich schwöre...“, begann er drohend – und verstummte abrupt, als Jacks Mund sich um die Spitze seines Penis schloss. Jacks Hand umfasste den Rest seiner Erektion, rieb und massierte und fand all die richtigen Stellen, die es ihm unmöglich machten, sich weiter zu beschweren. Oder überhaupt zu denken.

Gott, er liebte es, wenn Jack das tat. Das Universum verengte sich auf nur sie beide, und das Gefühl der Macht, das damit kam, den älteren Mann – im übertragenen, manchmal auch wörtlichen Sinn – vor sich auf den Knien zu wissen war so berauschend wie Jacks talentierte Zunge und seine wandernden Finger. 

Er zog die Knie an, stemmte die Fußballen in die Matratze und ließ die Beine auseinander fallen, sich völlig Jacks Liebkosungen hingebend. Da war irgendwo am Rande seines Bewusstseins ein Klicken, ein vertrautes Geräusch, und wieder presste eine von Jacks Fingerkuppen gegen die Öffnung zu seinem Körper, feucht und kühl, Gleitmittel verteilend. Dann ließ ihn Jack aus seinem Mund gleiten. 

Er fluchte – Worte, die seinen Großvater, einen walisischen Bergarbeiter, hätten rot anlaufen lassen – und krallte seine Finger in Jacks Hinterkopf, um ihn zurück zu drücken und zu beenden, was er angefangen hatte. Wozu das Vorspiel überspringen, um ihn dann auf dem Trockenen zappeln zu lassen?

Jack befreite sich aus seinem Griff und grinste, legte eine Hand flach auf Iantos Bauch, direkt oberhalb seiner Erektion, die Handwurzel gegen die Spitze von Iantos Penis gepresst und wartete, bis Ianto die Augen aufschlug. Seine andere Hand blieb zwischen Iantos Beinen, rieb Kreise gegen den verkrampften Muskel. 

Sobald er die volle Aufmerksamkeit des anderen Mannes auf sich wusste, brach er ein besonders großes Stück Schokolade von der Tafel ab und presste es gegen Iantos Lippen.

Der Waliser schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe genug davon“, protestierte er. „Mir wird noch übel.“

„Eine Herausforderung.“ Jack beobachtete, wie Ianto unwillkürlich die durch seine Körperwärme rasch schmelzende Schokolade von der Unterlippe und dann von Jacks Fingern leckte. „Kannst du sie zwischen den Zähnen halten, ohne abzubeißen?“

Er hatte sich nicht verrechnet. Ianto widerstand nicht so oft einer Herausforderung, mit der er aufkam, nun zumindest nicht wenn es um Sex ging. Als der jüngere Mann den Mund öffnete, schob er die Schokolade hinein, und Ianto hielt sie zwischen den Zähnen, die Lippen zurückgezogen, um zu zeigen, dass er sie noch nicht durchgebissen hatte.

Jack küsste ihn auf die Nase, dann setzte er sich zurück auf die Hacken und verteilte mehr Gleitgel zwischen den Händen, die Handflächen langsam aneinander reibend. Er beugte sich vor und pustete warmen Atem über Iantos feuchte Haut, ohne ihn wirklich zu berühren und sah zufrieden die feinen Muskelvibrationen unter der blassen Haut. 

Iantos Finger krallten sich ins Laken, aber er entspannte bewusst sein Kinn und seine Wangenmuskeln, um zu verhindern, dass er die Schokolade durchbiss. Es half nicht gerade, dass sie rasch weicher wurde, doch sein Ehrgeiz war geweckt. 

Und Jack – wie üblich – spielte mit unfairen Tricks. Er versuchte ihn zu überraschen, indem er so viel von Iantos Erektion in seinen Mund nahm, wie es auf einmal möglich war und die Lippen fest um sein Glied schließend, ein paar Mal heftig schluckte. Die Wirkung war exquisit. 

Die Schokolade in Iantos Mund und seine entspannten Lippen dämpften sein Aufstöhnen, aber Jack hörte diesen besonderen Klang. Herausforderung hin oder her, das würde nicht mehr lange dauern. Er ließ Iantos Penis aus seinem Mund gleiten, die Zunge flach gegen die Unterseite gepresst und sah zu ihm hoch. Beeindruckend. Ianto hatte noch nicht durchgebissen. Er fragte sich, ob Ianto aufgeschlossen genug war, sich knebeln zu lassen... Mmmh, ein anderes Mal vielleicht. 

Aber er hatte noch einen besonderen Trick auf Lager. Jack kehrte zurück zu Iantos Erektion. Noch ein wenig mehr, ein wenig tiefer, er hatte vor langer Zeit gelernt den Würgereiz zu unterdrücken und bis der Drang zu atmen übermächtig würde, konnte er ihn fast ganz in den Mund nehmen, tief in seine Kehle gleiten lassen. Ianto war gut gebaut, andere Männer hatte er „schlucken“ können. Es war die Meisterklasse bei Oralsex, zu schlucken und Kontraktionen der Halsmuskeln zu erzeugen. Seine Fingerkuppe durchdrang den engen Muskelring. 

Langsam hob er den Kopf, bis nur die Spitze von Iantos Erektion in seinem Mund verblieb. Iantos Körper war gespannt wie eine Bogensehne, sein Kopf in den Nacken geworfen. Ein dünner Faden geschmolzener Schokolade zog sich von seiner Wange zum Kissen, aber er hielt das Stück noch immer zwischen den Zähnen. 

Ohne es weiter hinaus zu zögern, sog Jack ihn wieder tief in den Mund, während gleichzeitig sein Finger in Ianto drang und zielsicher seine Prostata fand. Es war kaum mehr nötig, leichter Druck, er verengte den Griff um Iantos Penis und erhielt als Warnung nur ein fast schmerzvoll klingendes Aufstöhnen, bevor Ianto kam. 

Jack wischte sich mit der Schulter das Gesicht ab und sah zufrieden auf den jüngeren Mann, als er sich auf die Fersen zurücksetzte. Ianto hatte den Unterarm auf seinen Mund gepresst, wie um jeden Laut zu unterdrücken. Daran mussten sie noch arbeiten. Er beugte sich vor, zog Iantos Arm vom Gesicht. Lippen und Kinn des jungen Walisers waren mit Schokolade verschmiert, seine Haare standen schweißfeucht in alle Richtungen ab und blaue Augen sahen ihn in atemloser Benommenheit an. Jack konnte nicht anders als sich über ihn zu beugen und ihm die Schokolade vom Kinn zu lecken. Eine Hand neben Iantos Kopf abgestützt, öffnete er mit der anderen seinen Reißverschluss, um seine eigene Erektion zu befreien. 

Ianto hakte den Arm um seinen Nacken und küsste ihn, während seine andere Hand sich zu Jacks gesellte. Die Finger ineinander geschoben, kam Jack kurze Zeit später. Ianto murrte schläfrigen Protest als Jack seine Hand an Iantos Bauch abwischte und presste sein Gesicht gegen Jacks Schulter.

Nach einem Moment küsste Jack ihn auf die Schläfe. „Komm‘ hoch mit dir. Unter die Dusche bevor du einschläfst.“ 

„Nur noch eine Minute.“ 

Jack lachte und presste sich in seine Seite, so dass er auch noch Platz auf der schmalen Matratze fand. „Aber beschwer dich nicht, wenn du an mir festklebst“, murmelte er in Iantos Ohr. Unter seiner Schulter knisterte die Plastikverpackung der Schokoladentafel – oder was davon übrig war. Er fischte sie hervor und wedelte damit vor Ianto hin und her. „Schokolade?“, fragte er grinsend.

Mit einem Aufstöhnen verzog Ianto das Gesicht. „Ich werde nie wieder Schokolade essen.“

„Wirklich? Ich denke ich bin gerade auf den Geschmack gekommen.“ Er ließ die Packung auf den Boden fallen und gab Ianto einen Klaps auf den Hintern. „Los, unter die Dusche mit dir.“

Murrend ließ sich Ianto aus dem Bett und ins Bad dirigieren. So gleichgültig er jetzt auch schien, Jack wusste genau, dass sich in Kürze der angeborene Sauberkeitsdrang des jungen Walisers melden würde. Er ließ seine Jeans auf den Boden fallen und schob Ianto in die Duschkabine, in die er ihm folgte und das Wasser aufdrehte. 

„Ich habe gewonnen“, meinte Ianto, die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen zusammen gedrückt, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. 

„Das glaube ich nicht.“ Jack presste ihm das Duschgel in die Hand und begann ihm die Haare zu waschen. 

Ianto verrieb Duschgel auf Jacks Brust. „Und ich habe doch gewonnen.“ Er beugte sich vor und küsste Jack. „Kann ich mir meine Belohnung selbst aussuchen?“ Plötzlich klang er überhaupt nicht mehr müde.

„Nun…“, begann Jack. „Ich bin ja als extrem großzügig und…“ Iantos Mund schnitt ihm den Satz ab, seine Hände glitten tiefer und Iantos Lippen folgten ihnen. Jack lehnte gegen die kalten Fliesen und schloss die Augen…

Eine zweite Dusche später landeten sie in Iantos Bett. Der jüngere Mann schlief fast sofort ein, sein Rücken gegen Jacks Brust gepresst, die Hände wie ein Kind unter den Kopf geschoben. Jack küsste ihn auf die Schulter und legte den Arm über seine Mitte. Er hoffte, dass es eine Nacht ohne Alpträume für sie beide sein würde, bevor er Ianto in den Schlaf folgte.

 

###

 

Er sah über die Brüstung nach unten, wo Hill und Ianto die Köpfe zusammen steckten. Von hier oben sah es so aus, als wären sie entweder in eine intensive Unterhaltung vertieft oder ganz kurz davor, sich zu küssen. 

Hey, niemand konnte ihm verbieten, ein paar Fantasien zu hegen…

Unten trat Doktor Hill von der Untersuchungsliege weg, auf der Ianto saß und öffnete den Medikamentenschrank mit dem Schlüssel an seinem Gürtel. Er kippte etwas aus zwei Medikamentenbehältern in die Hand, machte eine Eintragung in die Liste (Jack fand es endlos faszinierend, wie pedantisch der Arzt mit so etwas war) und ging zurück zu Ianto. 

Jack gab seinen Beobachtungsposten auf und kam die Stufen herunter. Hill sagte etwas zu Ianto, zu leise als dass er mehr als das Ende des Satzes hören konnte. „…erhöhen die Dosis, wenn es nicht wirkt.“ Er sah Ianto nicken und etwas in seine Hosentasche schieben, als er von der Liege sprang.

Als er neben ihn trat, bemerkte er die blutigen Pads auf der Liege und die Risse in Iantos T-Shirt. „Was ist passiert?“

„Ianto hat mir geholfen, Blutproben von dem Weevil zu nehmen, den ihr gestern Nacht in den Hub gebracht habt. Er wird mir in Zukunft bei der Betreuung unserer... Gäste... helfen“, erklärte Hill mit einer Grimasse. Er griff nach einer Sprühflasche und einem sauberen Tuch, um das Blut von Iantos Arm zu waschen. Der scharfe Geruch nach Desinfektionsmittel stach in der Nase. Die Risswunden waren noch nicht verheilt, doch sie hatte aufgehört zu bluten.

„Ich sehe aber nur Ianto bluten.“ Jack legte die Hand auf Iantos Schulter und der jüngere Mann wandte sich ihm zu. 

„Es ist okay, Jack. Das Betäubungsmittel hat länger gebraucht, zu wirken und ich habe nicht aufgepasst, als ich in die Zelle bin. Sie hat mich überrascht. Es war ein Unfall.“ Ianto zog seinen Arm aus Hills Griff. „Es ist alles okay. Kann ich gehen?“, wandte er sich dann an den Arzt. 

Hill nickte. „Lass‘ es mich wissen, falls die Wunden nicht heilen, oder es wieder anfangen sollte zu bluten und wenn du später noch Schmerzen haben solltest. Der Knochen war nicht verletzt, aber vielleicht solltest du es für heute vermeiden, den Arm unnötig zu belasten, okay?“

„Okay.“ Ohne weitere Worte trat er um Jack herum und verschwand die Stufen nach oben in Hub.

Jack lehnte sich gegen die Untersuchungsliege, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und sah Adam dabei zu, wie er aufräumte. „Was hast du Ianto gegeben? Bevor ich zu euch kam?“

Der Arzt sah auf, während er seine Latexhandschuhe abstreifte und in den Müll warf. „Ein Medikament. Und das ist alles, was du darüber wissen musst, Jack.“ 

„Warte, es ist nichts aus London, oder?“, fragte Jack misstrauisch. „Sie haben nicht wieder etwas geschickt, dass du an uns testen sollst?“ 

„Nein, das ist es nicht. Wenn du mehr wissen willst, dann sprich mit ihm. Außerdem sind sie bei ONE um diese Zeit immer beschäftigt. Offenbar gibt es immer um Weihnachten herum einige dieser „unerklärlichen“ Begebenheiten und es heißt, der Doctor würde dann häufig in London gesehen. Sie liegen alle auf der Lauer, Torchwood und UNIT und bespitzeln sich gegenseitig.“ Adam deutete auf seinen Arbeitstisch und die Blutphiolen, die dort lagen. „Ich habe Arbeit zu tun.“ 

Jack hob die Hände und wandte sich zum Gehen. Am Fuß der Treppe wandte er sich noch einmal um und sah den Arzt an.

Hill winkte ihn weg. „Ich sage Alex Bescheid, dass du dich um Ianto kümmerst. Er sollte sich nach dem Blutverlust ohnehin ausruhen.“ 

„Danke, Adam.“

 

\- + - + -

 

Die Tür zu ihrem Quartier glitt auf, als er sich ihr näherte. Man konnte fast glauben, sie dürften sich frei im Hub bewegen. Nun, abgesehen von der Waffenkammer, bestimmten Teilen der Archive, oder der Garage, die alle verbotenes Terrain darstellten. Seine Finger glitten zu seinem Handgelenk, und rieben über das schmale Kunststoffband, das dort befestigt war. Mit ihrer Hilfe verhinderte das interne Sicherheitssystem des Hubs, dass sich Türen für sie öffneten, durch die sie nicht gehen durften. 

Nach draußen - wie das erste Mal in der Nacht zuvor, als das Team drei Weevil ortete und Alex beschloss, ihn als Verstärkung mit zu schicken – kam er nur, wenn einer der anderen einen Sicherheitscode eingab, bevor er durch die Tür treten konnte. Die Weevil hatten sich in einer Fabrik herumgetrieben, waren vermutlich durch Abwasserkanäle in ein Lagerhaus gelangt und hatten einen Nachtwächter leicht verletzt, der glaubte es wären Einbrecher. 

Jack hatte nicht viel von seiner Umgebung gesehen. Franks parkte direkt vor dem Tor der Lagerhalle und während er zwischen Kisten und Kartons hinter einem – trotz des schwankenden Ganges verdammt flinken – Weevil herwetzte, hatte er keine Gelegenheit, einen Blick aus den Fenstern zu werfen. Shanna schoss einen Betäubungspfeil ab, damit sie einen der Weevil mit in den Hub nehmen konnten, sie wussten noch kaum etwas über diese Kreaturen, obwohl sie offensichtlich schon seit Jahren, vielleicht auch Jahrzehnten, Cardiff heimsuchten. Adam Hill wollte das ändern, aber dafür brauchten sie ein lebendes Exemplar. Der letzte Weevil in ihren Zellen war der Philidaetora zum Opfer gefallen, als diese sich auf die Suche nach einem Mitternachtsimbiss machte. Eine der beiden anderen Kreaturen verschwand in den Tunnel, aus dem sie gekommen war, die andere wurde getötet. Es benötigte fast ein ganzes Magazin, um den Weevil zu stoppen. Jack, der keine Waffe bekommen hatte, durfte den Kadaver und den gefesselten, betäubten Weevil im Wagen verstauen, während Shanna und Franks den Nachtwächter davon überzeugten, dass er tatsächlich Einbrecher überrascht hatte und seine Kopfschmerzen und der Blackout davon kamen, dass einer davon ihn niedergeschlagen hatte. 

Natürlich hätte er versuchen können, zu verschwinden, als sie ihn beim Wagen alleine ließen. Aber das hätte bedeutet, Ianto bei ihnen zurück zu lassen. Als die beiden schließlich zurückkamen, Franks über den aufgekommenen Regen fluchend, hatte Jack es sich bereits auf dem Rücksitz bequem gemacht und stellte gut hörbar Überlegungen an, ob sie nicht nur zu zweit, sondern auch zu dritt Platz hier hinten hätten. Franks sah aus, als würde er ihm am liebsten eine Dosis des Betäubungsmittels verpassen – oder möglicherweise eine Kugel. Shanna schien zu überlegen, ob sie sein Angebot annehmen sollte. Keiner der beiden bemerkte, dass Jack den Kofferraum, das Handschuhfach und das Innere des Wagens durchsucht hatte. Der Waffensafe im Kofferraum war abgeschlossen, aber er hatte nicht geplant, etwas zu stehlen. Nur... um sich zu... informieren. Es konnte nie schaden. 

Sie nicht als Gefangene zu bezeichnen, machte sie deshalb nicht zu etwas anderem. Ein GPS-Sender in diesem Band ermöglichte es Torchwood jederzeit, sie zu orten. Es zu entfernen, zum Beispiel es durch zu schneiden, löste Alarm aus. Er könnte einen der Computer nutzen, es zu hacken – doch das würde ebenfalls Alarm auslösen. Abgesehen davon, ihm fehlten die Zugangscodes zu Mainframe, und ohne Alex‘ Autorisierungscodes konnte er das Band nicht entfernen. Sein Vortex-Manipulator hätte es ihm vermutlich ermöglicht, das System auszutricksen, doch der befand sich momentan unerreichbar in den sicheren Archiven oder dem Safe in Alex‘ Büro. Er war nie alleine im Hub – mal abgesehen von den Kameras – um zu versuchen, ob er sie knacken konnte. Jack hatte sicherlich den einen oder anderen Trick im Ärmel, doch ohne Zugang zu der Waffenkammer oder den Archiven, fehlte es ihm an allem, was sich als Werkzeug verwenden ließe. Er war gut. Aber nicht so gut. Hmmh, was würde er nicht für den Sonic Screwdriver des Doctors geben. Oder für seinen alten Villengard-Blaster.

Vielleicht war es gut, dass Hopkins nichts von diesen Gedanken wusste, oder er fände sich schneller in einer der Zellen wieder als er Chula sagen konnte.

Ianto war nicht in Sicht, aber er hörte Wasser plätschern und steckte die Nase ins Bad, wo der jüngere Mann damit beschäftigt war, das Blut ab zu waschen. Er hielt seine Schultern steif und es war überhaupt ein Aura von Abwesenheit um ihn, die Jack verriet, worum Iantos Gedanken kreisten – um ihre… Unsterblichkeit… in Ermangelung eines besseren Begriffes. 

Ihre Blicke begegneten sich im Spiegel über dem Waschbecken, als Jack hinter ihn trat und ihn in den Nacken küsste. Er ließ seine Finger an Iantos Arm entlang gleiten, betrachtete ihre Handgelenke mit den gleichen Kunststoffbändern - wie billiger, geschmackloser Modeschmuck. „Ich habe eine wirklich, wirklich wichtige Frage“, meinte Jack. „Wo hast du die Schokolade versteckt?“

Ianto lachte und sein Körper entspannte sich gegen Jacks. Das war genau die Reaktion gewesen, auf die er gehofft hatte. 

 

tbc


	27. Like a gun to my holster

Torchwood: Millennium Edition – Teil 2: Always a Good Day to Die

 

Kapitel 2.2 Like a gun to my holster

 

„Ich habe nichts gefunden.” 

Jack öffnete die Augen. Es war so lange still gewesen, dass er dachte, Ianto wäre inzwischen eingeschlafen. Der jüngere Mann schlief gerade mehr als in ihrer ganzen gemeinsamen Zeit zuvor und Jack hatte ihn bereits damit aufgezogen, dass er wohl mit dem Winterschlaf begonnen habe. 

 

Gerade erst hatte Jack den Discovery Channel für sich entdeckt und brachte sein neuerworbenes Wissen über Flora und Fauna der Erde nun bei jeder passenden (und unpassenden) Gelegenheit an den Mann. Jack nannte es scherzend „kulturelle Studien“, wenn sie die Nächte vor dem kleinen Fernseher im Aufenthaltsraum verbrachten, um der klaustrophobischen Enge ihres Zimmers zu entkommen. 

Ianto war es egal. Er hatte entdeckt, dass er wunderbar tief und traumlos schlief, Jack als Kissen auf der durchgesackten Couch nutzend, während irgendwo im Hintergrund eine Stimme über Zebras oder das Paarungsverhalten von Schimpansen murmelte… Alex nannte es seinen „Klammerreflex“, aber Jacks Körperwärme wirkte wie eine Decke in der stets kalten Atmosphäre des Hubs und Ianto hatte längst aufgehört, sich dafür zu schämen, dass er es trotz der Umstände geradezu absurd beruhigend fand, die Anwesenheit des anderen Mannes zu spüren. Seit dem Tod seiner Mutter hatte er sich abgekapselt, kaum Körperkontakt zugelassen. Aber seit er Jack kannte, konnte er nicht genug davon bekommen. Das – und Adam Hill – half ihm mit ihrer Situation besser klar zu kommen. Nichts in seinem früheren Leben hatte ihn darauf vorbereiten können, was jetzt mit ihnen geschah. 

Auch wenn Jack sich gelegentlich lachend darüber beschwerte, dass er kein Teddybär wäre, störte es ihn nicht wirklich, wenn Ianto sich gegen ihn lehnte und einschlief. Dieses bedingungslose Vertrauen, dass der jüngere Mann in ihn hatte, weckte in Jack etwas, dass er nicht mehr mit solcher Intensität empfunden hatte, seit ihm seine Mutter half, seinen kleinen Bruder auf den Arm zu nehmen und ihm sagte, dass es nun auch in seiner Verantwortung lag, Grey zu beschützen. Gut, er betrachtete den jungen Waliser nicht gerade als Bruder, doch er fühlte die gleiche Verantwortung für ihn. Ohne ihn wäre Ianto nicht hier. Und die singenden Wassergötter auf Trellliaa IV mochten wissen, wo er sich in diesem Moment ohne Ianto befinden würde… Sie waren auf eine Art und Weise voneinander abhängig geworden, die anders war als alles, was Jack zuvor erlebt hatte. 

Vor ein paar Jahren hatte es ihn und seinen damaligen Partner von der Time Agency während eines Zeitsturms auf einen Planeten verschlagen, der sich in einem weitaus primitiveren Entwicklungsstatus befand, als die Erde jetzt. Sie konnten ihre Vortex-Manipulatoren nicht benutzen, um von dort zu verschwinden und mussten das Ende des Sturms abwarten. Sie hingen in einer Schleife endloser Wiederholungen fest, wachten jeden dritten Zyklus (etwa so lange wie drei Erden-Monate) wieder am gleichen Morgen auf. Schon nach der Hälfte des ersten Zyklus lagen sie sich in den Haaren, zankten über Kleinigkeiten. Der Sex war großartig, aber sie rieben sich aneinander wund. Ianto hingegen balancierte ihn aus, indem er einfach nur er selbst war. Er war still, wenn Jack zu laut war und leidenschaftlich, wenn ihn etwas kalt ließ. Und auch wenn das inzwischen die längste Beziehung mit einem einzigen Partner war, die er je hatte, entdeckte er immer wieder neue Seiten an Ianto. 

 

„Was hast du denn gesucht?“, fragte Jack.

Es raschelte im Bett nebenan, und obwohl es dunkel war (selbst das Licht auf dem Korridor vor der Tür war aus, daher fiel nicht einmal der gelbe Schein der Drahtkorb-Lampe von draußen durch das Oberlicht in den Raum) wusste er, dass sich Ianto ihm zugewandt hatte. Wenn er lange genug ins Dunkel starrte, konnte er die Umrisse eines Gesichts ausmachen. Iantos weiße Haut, die nach Monaten in diesem unterirdischen Gemäuer noch blasser geworden zu sein schien. 

„Nach Informationen, ob Torchwood… schon einmal so etwas gefunden hat, wie… uns.“ 

Jack rollte sich ebenfalls auf die Seite und schob den angewinkelten Ellbogen unter den Kopf. „Warum?“

„Willst du nicht wissen, was wir…“, er zögerte kurz. „…was mit uns passiert ist?“, erwiderte Ianto.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Torchwood eine Antwort darauf hat. Der Doctor – oder vielleicht noch die Tardis - ist der einzige, der uns sagen kann, was mit uns passiert ist.“ Jack setzte sich auf. „Der uns sagen kann, was wir sind.“ 

„Was sind wir, Jack?“, sagte Ianto leise. „Was denkst du?“

Er stand auf, und ging hinüber zum anderen Bett. Alex genehmigte ihnen noch immer kein gemeinsames Bett. Und wieso waren die blöden Dinger eigentlich am Boden festgeschraubt? Damit sie niemand klaute? Dazu waren sie nicht bequem genug.

Ianto rückte zur Seite, machte Platz für ihn. „Du bist ein sexy, cleverer Waliser. Und ich? Oh, Baby, ich bin heißer-als-die-Sonne, Time Agent Jack Harkness.“

„Das klingt wie der Titel eines Films. Der Time Agent und der Gehilfe des Buchhändlers.“ Aber da war der Anflug eines Lachens in Iantos Stimme. „Und du hast zugegeben, dass Jack Harkness nicht dein richtiger Name ist. Du hast ihn dir bei deinem ersten Aufenthalt auf der Erde zugelegt, ihn gestohlen von einem verschollenen Piloten.“ 

„Ich brauchte einen neuen Namen und er hatte wohl keine Verwendung mehr dafür.“ Jacks Hand schob sich unter das T-Shirt, das Ianto zum Schlafen trug, zeichnete Kreise auf seine Haut. „Ich glaube nicht, dass es wichtig ist, wer wir sind. Wir müssen heraus finden, was wir damit anfangen.“ Jack drehte den Kopf, vergrub seine Nase an Iantos Halsansatz und atmete den Geruch des anderen Mannes ein. Es war eine seltsame andere Art von Intimität, hier im Dunkeln zu sitzen und miteinander zu reden wie ein Paar Teenager nachdem die Eltern das Licht ausgeknipst hatten. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, so etwas Simples und doch so Befriedigendes schon einmal zuvor getan zu haben. 

„Nimmst du mich ernst, Jack?“, fragte Ianto beinahe zaghaft.

„Ich nehme dich…“ Jack pustete warme Atemluft gegen Iantos Hals. „…todernst.“ 

Ianto gab eine Art Schnauben von sich, das vermutlich seine Ungläubigkeit kommunizieren sollte. „Das merke ich.“ Er zog Jacks Hand unter seinem T-Shirt hervor.

„Zieh das Ding aus“, forderte Jack und zupfte am Saum des Kleidungsstücks.

„Nein.“ Im Gegenteil griff Ianto nach der wärmenden Decke, die Jack nach unten ans Fußende des Bettes geschoben hatte, als er zu ihm gekommen war, und zog sie über seine Beine. „Wir sind siebzig Meter unter der Erde. Es ist eiskalt.“

„Benimm dich nicht wie ein Baby“, neckte ihn Jack. „Ich sorge schon dafür, dass dir wieder warm wird.“ 

„Lass das.“ Ianto rückte so weit an den Rand des Bettes, dass er sich fast auf dem Boden davor wiederfand. „Ich kann nicht den Rest meines Lebens mit dir unter einer Decke verbringen.“

„Wir könnten es aber versuchen…“ Trotzdem griff Jack nach unten und einen Moment später verschwand Iantos blasse, verführerische Haut bis zum Kinn unter hässlichem, staubbraunem Stoff. „Erzähl mir mehr von diesem Weihnachten, das Adam erwähnt hat“, wechselte Jack das Thema, sich auf dem Bett zurücklehnend, die Arme im Nacken verschränkt.

„Weißt du das nicht? Ich dachte, du hast eine Weile hier auf der Erde gelebt, bevor du den Doctor getroffen hast.“ Ianto spürte, wie er schläfrig wurde. Er lehnte den Kopf gegen Jacks Schulter – immerhin besetzte der andere Mann sein Kissen, das war nur gerecht. 

„Hmm. So um die sechs Monate, denke ich. Aber ich war… anderweitig beschäftigt, um mich zu sehr in gewisse örtliche Gebräuche zu vertiefen. Es ist irgendein religiöses Fest, oder?“ Er erinnerte sich an einen Ball. Und an ein wunderschönes, junges Mädchen, dass ihn mit einem charmanten, kleinen Brauch mit Mistelzweigen bekannt gemacht hatte… Sie waren drei Wochen miteinander ausgegangen. Dann holte sie ihre Familie zurück, weil sie es für sie als zu gefährlich in London ansahen. Estelle versprach ihm zu schreiben – sie wäre auch mit ihm durchgebrannt, wenn er es ihr vorgeschlagen hätte. Zwei Tage später nahm er einen rothaarigen Soldaten auf Urlaub mit in das kleine Zimmer, in das er sich eingemietet hatte. Er verließ das Bett nur, um auf die Toilette zu gehen und von seiner Zimmerwirtin etwas zu essen zu kaufen. Sie hatte Kontakte zum Schwarzmarkt und stellte keine Fragen und er hatte Geld. Es sprach sich herum, dass „der Amerikaner“ (es war der einzige englische Hypnosprachkurs, der in den Datenbanken seines Chula-Schiffes zu finden gewesen war) sich freigiebig zeigte und Jack mangelte es nie an Gesellschaft. 

„Ja, ursprünglich schon.“ Ianto runzelte die Stirn, versuchte sich an die Weihnachten seiner Kindheit zu erinnern. Plätzchen backen mit seiner Mutter. Basteleien in der Schule. Sein Vater an den Feiertagen nach ihrem Tod, auf einer dreitägigen Kneipentour, wo er sich von Pubgästen in Feierlaune Drinks schnorrte, während sein Sohn alleine in einer ungeheizten Wohnung saß. Es schien so weit weg – in einem anderen Leben… Ein Schaudern lief durch ihn und er verschränkte unter der Decke die Arme vor der Brust. „Aber ich denke, für die meisten Leute ist es eher eine Gelegenheit mit Familie und Freunden zusammen zu sein, zu essen, zu trinken, sich gegenseitig Geschenke zu machen und bunte Dekorationen aufzuhängen.“

„Und Mistelzweige“, setzte Jack grinsend hinzu. Er hatte gespürt, wie der andere Mann erschauerte und legte den Arm um seine Schultern. 

„Warum bin ich nicht überrascht, dass du ausgerechnet diesen Brauch kennst.“ Ianto schüttelte den Kopf und gähnte.

„Die wichtigen Dinge fliegen mir nur so zu. Das ist ein Talent. Wieso sind Geschenke auf der Erde immer an besondere Gelegenheiten geknüpft?“, fuhr Jack fort. „Ich meine, warum soll man jemand nur etwas an seinem Geburtstag schenken? Oder an Weihnachten?“ 

„Vielleicht weil man dann sicher sein kann, dass man ebenfalls ein Geschenk bekommt. Es gibt zwar vermutlich keiner zu, aber natürlich mag es keiner, nur etwas zu schenken und nichts zurück zu bekommen.“ Ianto gähnte erneut. Er schloss die Augen, legte den Kopf zurück an Jacks Schulter. 

„Das klingt alles so kompliziert.“ Er zupfte wieder am Saum von Iantos T-Shirt. „Das hat dir Alex geschenkt, richtig? Bedeutet das, er erwartet ein Gegengeschenk von dir?“ 

„Jack, das ist etwas anderes. Alex ist nicht unser... Freund. Okay, in gewisser Weise ist er es. Und ja, unbewusst erwartet er eine Gegenleistung von mir. Ein Geschenk muss nicht immer ein Ding sein. Er erwartet von mir, ihm keine Schwierigkeiten zu machen. Dass ich meine Arbeit erledige, ohne darüber nachzudenken, wie wir von hier verschwinden können.“ Ianto zeichnete mit der Fingerspitze Muster auf Jacks Brustkorb. 

„Aber du machst das manchmal, oder? Darüber nachdenken, wie wir aus diesem Loch verschwinden können“, fragte Jack leise. 

„Manchmal.“ Ianto sah einen Moment weg, nicht das es im Dunkeln einen Unterschied machte. „Aber meistens ist es... wie in einem Traum. Ich habe mich an das alles schon so gewöhnt, es kommt mir fast normal vor. Als wäre mein Leben vorher eine Illusion gewesen. Und selbst wenn wir den Hub verlassen könnten – wohin sollten wir gehen?“

Jack erwiderte nichts darauf. Sie hatten schon oft genug darüber gesprochen. „Willst du schlafen?“, fragte er stattdessen. 

„Hmmmh. Du nicht?“, murmelte Ianto. Er hatte eine der Pillen genommen, und sie entfaltete jetzt ihre volle Wirkung, machte ihn ein wenig benommen, weil er noch immer gegen den Schlaf ankämpfte. Er hoffte, Jack war nicht in sein Bett gekommen, um mit ihm zu schlafen, er wäre gerne wach dabei. Sex mit Jack war zu gut, um auch nur eine Sekunde davon zu versäumen. Hatte er noch irgendwo Schokolade… dachte er träumerisch.

„Ich bin nicht wirklich müde.“ Jack wandte den Kopf und presste einen Kuss gegen Iantos Haare. „Willst du das Bett für dich alleine?“

„Nein, bleib.“ Ianto rutschte tiefer und drehte sich halb auf die Seite, so dass er Jacks Brustkorb als Kissen benutzen konnte. Sein Arm glitt um die Taille des anderen Mannes. Manchmal war ihm, als wolle er sich nie wieder weg bewegen. Er konnte Jack riechen, hörte sein Herz schlagen…

Ein paar Momente später verriet leises Schnarchen das Ianto schlief. Jack machte es sich bequemer. 

Adam Hill hatte sie einmal beobachtet, als sie aneinander gekuschelt auf der Couch lagen und Ianto in Decken gewickelt schlief, während der Fernseher ein gleichmäßiges Hintergrundgeräusch dazu lieferte. Der Arzt erklärte mit einem Lächeln, dass er Ianto auf eine Schwangerschaft testen würde, wäre er eine Frau, weil er offensichtlich unbewusst ein Nest baute. Laut Hill war Cocooning keine außergewöhnliche Reaktion auf ein so einschneidendes Erlebnis. 

Jack grinste bei der Erinnerung an diese Bemerkung. Er nahm an, dass die kleinen Extras seiner Anatomie den Arzt auf diese Idee brachten. Aber nicht Ianto. Nicht, dass er jemals wieder den Wunsch verspüren würde, sie zu benutzen. Einmal war mehr als genug. 

Aber der Gedanke, ein Nest zu haben, war nicht mal so übel…

 

####

 

„Hier. Es ist Mittag. Zeit für eine Pause.“ 

Ianto sah von seiner Arbeit – er reparierte eines der Bücher aus der Torchwood-Sammlung und war dazu in die Küchennische gegangen um den Einband mit einem feuchten Tuch zu reinigen - auf, als ein Teller vor ihn gestellt wurde, auf dem zwei dick belegte Sandwiches lagen. „Ich bin nicht hungrig. Aber trotzdem danke.“

Adam Hill tippte auf seine Armbanduhr. „Erinnere dich was ich gesagt habe – nimm sie zum Essen. Der Hintergedanke ist, dich auch dazu zu bringen, mehr zu essen. Ein Mann kann nicht von Schokolade alleine leben, richtig?“ Er lächelte als Ianto errötete. „Es ist nicht, als ob du dir Sorgen um deine Figur machen musst, oder?“ 

Ianto erwiderte das Lächeln, schob aber den Teller ein Stück weg, sobald ihm der Arzt wieder den Rücken zuwandte. 

Einen Moment später stand Jack neben ihm. „Er flirtet mit dir“, sagte er und nahm sich eins der Sandwiches - ließ jedoch das größere für Ianto liegen. „Bringt dir Essen, macht dir Komplimente – alles Bestandteil des Balz- und Paarungsverhaltens...“

„Ich enttäusche dich ungern, aber ich denke es interessiert sich mehr der Arzt für mich als der Mann.“ Ianto verzog keine Miene als Jack ihn prüfend musterte. 

„Jack? Kannst du dich vielleicht einen Moment von ihm trennen, ich brauche dich in meinem Büro“, erklang Alex’ Stimme aus einem der Lautsprecher des InterCom-Systems. 

„Du…“ - Jack tippte ihm mit dem Zeigefinger auf die Brust, Krümel über seinen Schoß streuend – „…hast Geheimnisse vor mir, Mister Jones. Denk nur nicht, dass ich so schnell aufgebe.“ Er küsste ihn auf die Nase und folgte Alex' Ruf, rasch den Rest des Sandwiches in seinen Mund stopfend.

Ianto wartete, bis der andere Mann außer Sicht war, dann holte er den Blisterpack aus der Hosentasche und schluckte eine der Kapseln trocken, bevor er lustlos in das verbliebene Sandwich biss.

Er erinnerte sich an jedes Wort, mit dem ihm Adam das Medikament überreicht hatte. „Schlafpillen und ein Mittel gegen Anspannung. Ich will, dass du genau meinen Anweisungen folgst. Damit sie wirken, musst du jeden Tag die volle Dosis nehmen, auch an solchen, an denen es dir gut geht und du denkst, es ist nicht nötig, verstanden? Es ist nämlich absolut kein Problem, mit einem kleinen, wöchentlichen Bluttest festzustellen, ob du dich daran hältst.“

Neal Franks ging an ihm vorbei zur Kaffeemaschine und Ianto senkte rasch den Blick auf seinen Teller, fast als mache ihn das unsichtbar. Doch der andere Agent ignorierte ihn, goss etwas von dem vom langen Warmhalten bitteren Gebräu aus der Glaskanne in einen bereits benutzten Kaffeebecher und verschwand damit wieder. Ein hässlicher, blauer Fleck, ein Souvenir der letzten Mission, zeigte sich auf seiner Wange und seine Miene war grimmiger als sonst. 

 

###

 

„Was kann ich für dich tun?“ Jack lümmelte sich ungefragt auf der Kante von Alex’ Schreibtisch, ein unverschämtes Grinsen auf den Lippen, obwohl der andere Mann ihn ernst ansah. 

„Da drüben steht der Stuhl für Besucher“, wies ihn Alex - nicht unfreundlich, aber bestimmt – an. Er wartete, bis Jack sich in den Stuhl warf. Musste der Mann immer und in jeder Situation versuchen zu provozieren? Er mochte Jack und Ianto, vermutlich wesentlich mehr, als er sollte (und Yvonne würde ihn als Verräter erschießen lassen, wenn sie dahinter kam), aber manchmal ging ihm das Verhalten des Ex-Time Agents auf die Nerven. Vielleicht sollte er dieses Gespräch verschieben. Es war kein guter Zeitpunkt. Auf der anderen Seite war es vermutlich genau der richtige Moment, diese Entscheidung zu treffen. 

„Ist es etwas Wichtiges?“, fragte Jack. „Ich habe ein Geheimnis aus Ianto heraus zu kitzeln. Und das meine ich unbedingt wörtlich.“

„Es hat sich bestimmt herumgesprochen, dass Agent Kars letzte Nacht getötet wurde“, sagte Alex, seine Stimme ernst. 

Jack reagierte nicht sichtbar. Kars hatte nicht viel mit ihnen zu tun gehabt, er war kaum mehr als ein Gesicht und ein Name für ihn. Ein großer Teil des Teams hielt sich von den Freaks fern. Manche dachten sogar, dass es besser wäre, sie in Zellen zu stecken, wie die Weevil. Oder sie nach London zu schicken. Aber ihre Loyalität zu Alex hielt sie davon ab, Meldung an das Londoner Hauptquartier zu machen. 

„Adam ist nicht wirklich glücklich damit, im Feld zu arbeiten und ich bin nicht glücklich damit, es ihm zu befehlen, vor allem so lange sein Arm noch nicht völlig verheilt ist. Das bedeutet, dass wir ein wenig knapp an Personal sind. Deshalb habe ich entschieden...“ Alex legte eine Pause ein und zog eine Schublade des Schreibtisches auf. „...dass du in Zukunft die anderen begleiten wirst.“

Für einen Moment schien etwas in Jacks Augen aufzublitzen, doch der andere Mann änderte weder seine Haltung, noch verriet seine Stimme etwas, als er antwortete. „Nur ich?“

„Ja.“ Alex beobachtete ihn, er hatte diese Frage erwartet. „Du bist Ex-Soldat. Ianto hat keine Ausbildung als Feldagent. Er ist hier mehr von Nutzen.“ Und ein Garant dafür, dass du zurückkommst. Hoffe ich zumindest.

„Okay.“ Endlich rührte sich Jack, streckte sich wie eine Katze nach einem erfrischenden Mittagsschläfchen. „Ich hoffe sie ist frisch geputzt und im gleichen Zustand, in dem du sie mir abgenommen hast.“

„Wovon sprichst du?“ 

„Meine Webley.“ Jack kam geschmeidig auf die Beine und trat zum Schreibtisch. Die Handflächen auf die Tischplatte gestützt, beugte er sich vor, um in die offene Schublade zu spähen. „Du schickst mich doch nicht unbewaffnet da raus, oder? Du kannst nicht riskieren, dass ich möglicherweise dauerhaft beschädigt werde, weil ich mich nicht verteidigen kann. Das würde deiner Direktorin überhaupt nicht gefallen.“ 

„Ja, du bekommst dieses alte Ding wieder. Nachdem ich dein Wort habe, dass du es nur im äußersten Notfall benutzt und niemals gegen ein Mitglied dieses Teams.“ Alex hielt seinen Blick fest.

„Schließt das Franks mit ein?“

„Jack!“

„Okay. Okay, ich verspreche, dass ich nicht versuche, mir mit vorgehaltener Waffe einen Weg aus diesem Gefängnis zu bahnen.“ Jack hob beide Hände. 

„Ich hoffe dir ist klar, was ich riskiere.“ Alex legte die Webley auf den Tisch. 

„Wo ist das Holster“, beschwerte sich Jack. „Ich kann sie nicht in den Hosenbund stecken, das ruiniert meinen Stil.“ 

„Frag Ianto. Er findet sicher in einem der Lager mit den alten Uniformen was Passendes.“ Alex stoppte Jacks Hand, als der nach der Waffe griff. „Ich verlasse mich auf dich, verstanden? Wir müssen beide versuchen, aus der Situation das Beste zu machen. Wenn du versuchst, von hier zu verschwinden, wird Direktor Hartman Himmel und Hölle in Bewegung setzen, dich zu finden. Sie wird Ianto nach London bringen. Sie will euch beide unbedingt als Köder für den Doctor und für ihre Schaar eifriger Wissenschaftler“, schärfte er ihm ein. „Und du weißt, was euch blüht, wenn sie euch in die Finger bekommt.“

„Soll ich bei Iantos Leben schwören, dass ich keinen Fluchtversuch unternehme?“, entgegnete Jack. 

Alex Griff verengte sich schmerzhaft. „Darüber solltest du keine Witze reißen. Ich an deiner Stelle...“ Er brach ab, sah zur Seite. „Ich hatte einmal jemand in meinem Leben, und wurde so geliebt wie Ianto offensichtlich für dich empfindet. Ich habe diese Person verloren.“ Langsam zog er die Hand weg, ließ Jack die Waffe nehmen. „Nach allem was wir bisher wissen, musst du vielleicht keine Angst haben, Ianto wegen einer körperlichen Verletzung zu verlieren. Aber emotionale Wunden gehen oft sehr viel tiefer. Er ist derjenige, der dich kennt und es kann verdammt einsam sein, wenn es niemanden gibt, der dich kennt.“ Jack sah ihn an und Alex schloss abrupt den Mund. Er hatte für einen Moment vergessen mit wem er sprach. 

„Ich habe nicht vor, ihn zu verlieren.“ Jack drehte die Trommel des Revolvers, er war nicht geladen, aber bestimmt gaben sie ihm noch Munition. Ansonsten war das Ding trotz aller nostalgischen Anwandlungen ziemlich nutzlos. „Und ich plane nicht, von hier zu verschwinden. Nicht, wo wir uns gerade so herrlich amüsieren“, setzte er sarkastisch hinzu, salutierte nachlässig und marschierte aus dem Büro.

Alex Hopkins, Leiter Torchwood 3 Cardiff, sah ihm mit gemischten Gefühlen nach. 

 

tbc


	28. The Lost Boys of Cardiff

Torchwood: Millennium Edition – Teil 2: Always a Good Day to Die

 

Kapitel 2.3 The Lost Boys of Cardiff

\--------------------------------------------------------  
If you are alone you belong entirely to yourself.  
If you are accompanied by even one companion  
you belong only half to yourself.

—Leonardo da Vinci  
\--------------------------------------------------------

 

Es war nicht nur so eine Ahnung - Jack wusste sehr genau, wo er Ianto jetzt finden würde, als er und Alex in den Hub zurückkehrten. 

Er rollte mit den Augen - eine Geste, die er sich bei seinem jüngeren Liebhaber abgesehen hatte - und händigte die Webley widerspruchslos an Alex Hopkins aus, der wortlos die Hand aufhielt, bevor er damit in sein Büro verschwand und die Waffe in den Safe einschloss. Niemand sollte behaupten, dass er seine Strafe nicht wie ein Mann trug. Und Alex hatte ihm bereits seine Meinung auf der Rückfahrt deutlich zu verstehen gegeben.

Okay, dann hätte er eben nicht den Baum im Park als Zielscheibe benutzen sollen. Aber ihm war so langweilig gewesen. Die dritte Nacht in Folge, in der sie in dieser armseligen Ansammlung von traurigem Grünzeug herumsaßen und darauf warteten, dass ein Weevil auftauchte, dem sie dann zu seinem Unterschlupf folgen wollten. Wie es aussah, nisteten sie in Gruppen und spätestens wenn es hell wurde, kamen sie heim ins Nest. 

Jack hatte Parks gesehen, die wie Dschungel oder Kunstwerke neben diesem paar kümmernden Bäumen und verwilderten Rasenstücken wirkten. 

Parks aus Felsen und Steinen. Aus Eis und Schnee. Oder komplett aus Wasser - Flüsse und Seen, über die man sich über gläserne Brücken bewegte und in denen es von Geschöpfen in allen denkbaren Formen und Farben nur so wimmelte. Das waren Parks. Hier verstand man darunter wohl eine Ansammlung von fünf vertrockneten Grashalmen, die dann auch noch als Hundeklo dienten und ein paar leblosen Bäumen, zwischen deren staubigen Blättern sich nicht mal ein lausiger Vogel sehen ließ. Er musste Ianto unbedingt von dem gläsernen Park auf Triantos erzählen. Lebendes Glas, das in die exotischsten Formen wuchs. Nachts fing alles an zu glühen, da war ein fluoreszierendes Gas eingeschlossen in den Kapillaren der zerbrechlichen, durchsichtigen Pflanzen... 

Sie hatten sich je zu zweit an verschiedenen Stellen versteckt, um auf eines dieser Biester mit dem schlechten Teint und dem unvorteilhaften Zahnstatus zu warten. 

Irgendwie taten sie Jack leid. Sie waren nicht freiwillig hier und wurden gejagt, weil sie anders waren. Nun gut, natürlich auch weil sie Hunde und Katzen fraßen, Mülltonnen umwarfen und Obdachlose erschreckten. Alex hatte ihm einen Stapel Berichte in die Hand gedrückt, die er lesen sollte, um sich auf den Auftrag vorzubereiten - okay, Ianto hatte alles gelesen und ihm das Wichtigste erzählt - und wie es schien, tauchten sie erst seit einigen Jahren in unregelmäßigen Abständen auf. Es war, als gäbe es auf ihrem Planeten ein Loch oder eine Stelle wie... wie Treibsand, durch den die Weevil fielen. Wie bei... wie hatte das Buch geheißen, aus dem Ianto ihm vorgelesen hatte? Ein Buch über ein kleines Mädchen und ein weißes Kaninchen, das durch ein Loch in eine andere Welt stürzte und dort merkwürdige Geschöpfe entdeckte. Die Weevil mussten sich so ähnlich fühlen. 

Aber da sie weder wie kleine Mädchen noch wie fluffige weiße Kaninchen aussahen, fanden sie nicht viel Mitgefühl auf dieser Welt. Genauso wenig wie Freaks, die einen Kopfschuss überlebten. Oder den frontalen Zusammenstoß mit einem Auto. Biopsien. Tests über Tests über Tests, um zu sehen wie schnell ihre Haut nach verschiedenen Verletzungen heilte. Als wäre ihr Fleisch empfindungslos, als täte es ihnen nicht weh, zu bluten, gestochen und geschnitten und verbrannt zu werden. Als wäre zu sterben nichts weiter, als vorübergehend auf zu hören zu atmen. 

Adam Hill war nicht damit einverstanden, was man mit ihnen machte - nicht, dass er eine andere Wahl hatte. Genau wie Alex Hopkins war er nur ein kleines Zahnrad im Getriebe. Torchwood Cardiff war keine eigenständige Einrichtung, nur ein Außenposten zur Kontrolle des Rifts. Sie wurden in jeder Hinsicht von London gesteuert. Der einzige Grund, dass sie sich nicht dort in einem Labor befanden, war das Alex das Hauptquartier überreden konnte, dass er die Hälfte der Agenten einsparen konnte, wenn er stattdessen Jack benutzte und weil sie hofften, dass sich der Doctor dort wieder blicken ließ. Sie baumelten als Köder vor der Nase des Timelords. Die Ironie daran war, dass Jack manchmal zweifelte, dass der Doctor und die Tardis sich noch für ihn und Ianto interessierten. Sonst wären sie doch längst zurückgekommen. Oder gab ihnen der Doctor die Schuld an dem, was mit ihnen passiert war?

Seit einiger Zeit schickte London ausführliche Test-Anforderungen, die der Arzt nicht wie früher umgehen konnte, denn sie verlangten das Ganze auch auf Video dokumentiert. Adam missachtete die Anweisung, alle diese Versuche ohne irgendeine Form von Narkose durchzuführen – um die Ergebnisse nicht zu verfälschen – aber es gab nicht wirklich viel, dass er tun konnte. Nicht einmal Pflaster über Wunden kleben.

Während seiner Ausbildung hatte Jack gelernt, wie man Schmerzen zufügte und wie man mit Schmerzen umging. Er konnte sich davon distanzieren, sich an einen anderen Ort zurückziehen. Ianto konnte das nicht. Er hatte ihm den einen oder anderen Trick gezeigt, an den er sich aus seiner Kindheit erinnerte, aber es war schwer für den Waliser. Der Kontakt mit telepathischen und emphatischen Spezies hatte die Menschheit dazu gezwungen, sich weiter zu entwickeln, nicht nur physisch, sondern auch psychisch. Während seiner Ausbildung bei der Time-Agency hatte er gelernt, eine Blockade in seinem Geist zu errichten, die verhinderte, dass eine Person oder Maschine seine Gedanken las oder seine Gefühle spürte. Das konnte tödlich für einen Agenten auf einer Mission sein. Genauso konnte er Schmerzen und unangenehme Erinnerungen blockieren. Vielleicht nicht immer erfolgreich auf lange Sicht – Ianto hatte recht, was seine gelegentlichen Albträume betraf. Die hatte er schon in der Vergangenheit…. Erinnerungen an seinen verschollenen kleinen Bruder, an den Tod seines Vaters. An seine Mutter, die mit ihm das große Familienhaus nach dem Angriff verließ und an den Rest seiner Familie, die sich in alle Winde zerstreute. Hier im Hub war er abgeschnitten von den Dingen, die er früher benutzte, um solche Gedanken auf Abstand zu halten: Drogen, Alkohol und Sex mit so vielen willigen Partnern, wie er finden konnte. Ianto und die Möglichkeit, zumindest durch die Arbeit für Torchwood gelegentlich aus diesen grauen Mauern zu entkommen, halfen jedoch.

Jack hatte mit Alex gesprochen, ihn davon zu überzeugen versucht, dass er der interessantere Kandidat für London war. Er hatte Ianto dreitausend Jahre zusätzliche Evolution voraus: genetische, medizinische und natürliche Entwicklungen – und der eine oder andere Alien im Familienstammbaum. Ianto hatte er davon nichts gesagt. Es ging ihm nicht darum, den Helden zu spielen und er war sicherlich nicht scharf darauf, Torchwoods Nummer-Eins-Versuchskaninchen zu sein. Aber es fühlte sich richtig an. Manchmal glaubte Jack fast, dass der Doctor irgendwann - als er schlief - in seinen Kopf gekrochen war, und dort einen Verantwortungsschalter eingebaut hatte. Es war schon lange her, dass er zuletzt die Verantwortung für etwas übernommen hatte, außer für sich selbst, vor Jamie dem Gasmaskenkind und Rose und einem neunhundert Jahre alten Timelord. 

Seine abschweifenden Gedanken kehrten in die Gegenwart zurück, als er in den Raum am Ende des Korridors trat und seine nasse Jacke an den Türknauf hängte. Eine gelbliche Funzel an der Decke spendete Licht, das jedoch nur unzureichend gegen die Dunkelheit ankam, die schwer zwischen den Regalen hing.

Er wusste, warum Ianto sich hier so wohl fühlte, ungeachtet dessen das es kühl und grau und staubig war. Abgesehen von den steinernen Wänden befanden sie sich in einem Duplikat von Verdans Buchlager. Die sogenannte Torchwood Drei „Bibliothek“ war Iantos Lieblingszufluchtsort, und er hielt sich gerne in der vertrauten Gegenwart der alten Bücher auf, vor allem wenn Jack mit dem Team den Hub verließ.

Ianto saß auf einem unbequem aussehenden Stuhl, so tief über ein Buch gebeugt, dass es ein Wunder schien, dass er nicht einfach das Gleichgewicht verlor und vornüber kippte. 

„Es regnet“, sagte Jack leise, als er vor ihm stand. Irgendwie sah Ianto mit den nach vorn gezogenen Schultern genauso alt und grau wie Verdan aus – als sauge der Raum das Leben aus ihm heraus. Er fuhr sich durch die Haare und schlenkerte mit einer lässigen Handbewegung ein paar Regentropfen von den Fingerspitzen in Iantos Richtung.

Der Waliser reagierte fast wie eine Blume, die Jack einmal irgendwo gesehen hatte – sie zog ihre Blüten bereits ein und rollte die Blätter auf, wenn sich nur die Luftfeuchtigkeit um ein Prozent veränderte – er beugte sich schützend tiefer über das Buch und sah empört zu ihm hoch. „Jack! Es ist hier unten schon feucht genug!“ 

„Yup.“ Jack zog sich einen zweiten, kaum weniger wackligen, Stuhl neben Iantos und setzte sich, so dass er die Arme auf die Lehne legen konnte. Er streckte die Hand nach Iantos Kragen aus, um ein paar Staubfäden oder Spinnweben weg zu zupfen und auf den Boden zu schleudern. „Ich denke du fängst schon an, Schimmel anzusetzen.“

„Ha. Ha. Ich verstehe echt nicht, warum dir niemand einen Job als Komiker anbietet“, erwiderte Ianto trocken. Er legte sorgfältig einen Streifen säurefreies Papier zwischen die Seiten und klappte das Buch zu, um es auf ein niedriges Regal neben sich zu legen, das als eine Art Schreibtisch diente. „Ist es schon Morgen?“, fragte er dann, ein paar Mal mit trockenen Augen blinzelnd. „Habt ihr das Weevil-Nest gefunden?“

„Nein.“ Jack grinste. „Ich habe unerlaubte Zielübungen gemacht und wurde zur Strafe früh nach Hause und ohne Abendessen ins Bett geschickt.“

„Wohl eher ohne Frühstück.“ Ianto kramte in der Jackentasche und zog einen Schokoriegel hervor, den er an Jack weiterreichte. „Erdnussbutter, klebrig und süß. Sollte dir zusagen.“

„Oh, ich mag die Form.“ Jack schob den größten Teil des Schokoriegels in den Mund und ließ ihn dann langsam wieder heraus gleiten, genussvoll an den Seiten entlang leckend. 

Ianto verdrehte die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Auf was hast du geschossen? Bitte sag mir, dass es nicht Neil Franks war.“

„Es war ein Baum“, nuschelte Jack um den Schokoriegel herum, dem er obszöne Dinge antat. Dinge, die nie einer unschuldigen Süßigkeit angetan werden sollten… Mit einem deutlich hörbaren ‚plopp‘ ließ er ihn aus dem Mund gleiten. „Glaub mir, es war eine Erlösung für das arme Ding, er war schon halb tot. Was die Menschen in dieser Zeit der Natur antun…“ Er leckte Schokolade aus den Mundwinkeln und Erdnussbutter von den Zähnen. Ianto verbrachte eindeutig zu viel Zeit mit ihm, es störte ihn kaum, dass Jack vor seinen Augen Oralsex mit einem Schokoriegel hatte. Er biss ein großes Stück ab und kaute es geräuschvoll, während er den Rest davon seinem Partner anbot. 

Jack grinste als Ianto sich mit nur teilweise gespieltem Ekel schüttelte und stopfte die übriggebliebene Schokolade in seinen eigenen Mund. „Was liest du da?“, fragte er schließlich neugierig, nachdem er die überraschend zähe Masse endlich hinunter geschluckt hatte. 

Ianto zog ein Papiertuch aus der Tasche und hielt es ihm hin. „Du hast Schokolade am Kinn.“

„Willst du sie nicht ablecken?“, bot Jack grinsend an. „Ich erinnere mich an andere Körperstellen, die du…“

„Danke. Nein, Danke, nicht heute“, unterbrach ihn Ianto und drückte ihm das Papiertuch gegen den Mund. Er ließ es erst los, als Jack danach griff. „Peter Pan“, sagte er dann. „Eine Geschichte über einen Jungen, der mit seinen Freunden – die man die Verlorenen Jungs nennt - auf einer Insel lebt, auf der niemand je erwachsen wird.“ Ianto warf einen prüfenden Blick auf seine Finger, dann nahm er das Buch wieder zur Hand. „Es gibt Höhlen und Schätze und Piraten…“ Seine Stimme begann ein klein wenig zu zittern. „Und ein Krokodil. Es hat eine Uhr gefressen und deshalb konnte man immer hören, wenn es kam, weil die Uhr in seinem Magen weiter tickte.“ Ianto starrte auf den dunkelgrünen Einband, auf dem sich Stockflecken zeigten. Die goldgeprägte Aufschrift war fast nicht mehr zu entziffern. „Es ist von einem schottischen Autor namens James Matthew Barre und so wie es aussieht, gibt es hier mehrere Erstausgaben seiner Bücher.“ Erst bei näherem Hinsehen sah man das in das Leinen das verblasste Bild eines Jungen mit einer Flöte geprägt war. Ianto fuhr mit der Fingerspitze die Abbildung nach, etwa so wie ein Blinder Brailleschrift las. „Sie sind in keinem besonders guten Zustand. Vielleicht kann ich sie reparieren.“

Jack ruckelte den Stuhl ein wenig näher, obwohl er damit riskierte, dass das verquollene Holz unter ihm jeden Zusammenhalt verlor. „Das klingt interessant. Was ist ein Krokodil genau?“

„Du hast gesagt, sie erinnern dich an Zephir-Echsen, nur dass sie viel kleiner sind.“ Ianto drehte das Buch, so dass Jack das unter dem Jungen abgebildete Krokodil sehen konnte. „Sie waren in einer der Tiersendungen über Afrika.“

„Ah!“ Jacks Augen leuchteten auf. „Ich erinnere mich wie zwei von denen eines dieser gestreiften Pferde in der Mitte auseinandergerissen haben.“ 

„Ein Zebra“, korrigierte Ianto automatisch. „Bist du sicher, dass du nicht erst fünf bist? Ich dachte in dem Alter findet man so was toll. Das Buch ist dann vielleicht etwas zu wenig blutrünstig für deinen Geschmack. Obwohl das Krokodil einem der Piraten die Hand abbeißt. Er trägt dann stattdessen einen Haken.“ 

Jack rieb sich die Handflächen vorsichtshalber an seiner Jeans ab, bevor er das Buch anfasste. (Diese Lektion hatte er längst gelernt, der jüngere Mann nahm Bücher sehr ernst.) Er schlug es auf, blätterte langsam die Seiten durch, sah sich ein paar der Illustrationen an. „Lies es mir vor.“

„Du hast Augen, lies es dir selbst vor.“ Ianto stand auf und streckte sich mit einem Gähnen. Sein Rücken fühlte sich an als hätte seine Wirbelsäule Rost angesetzt. 

„Ich mag deine Stimme, und diesen sexy Akzent.“ Jack folgte ihm und hielt das Buch unter den Arm geklemmt – allerdings sorgfältig darauf achtend, nirgendwo damit anzustoßen und es womöglich noch mehr zu beschädigen. 

Ianto rollte mit den Augen und machte sich auf dem Weg durch die Regale zum Ausgang. Er wartete, bis Jack sich zu ihm gesellte und seine Jacke vom Türknauf nahm, dann schloss er die Tür ab und verstaute den altmodischen, großen Schlüssel in der Hosentasche. „Ist Alex sehr wütend auf dich?“

„Weniger als damals als ich mir den Wagenschlüssel von Franks „ausgeliehen“ habe und eine Spritztour machte und sehr viel weniger als nach dem Zwischenfall mit dem Schwammding, das noch nicht so tot war, wie es aussah“, erklärte Jack nach kurzem Überlegen. Er wickelte das Buch in seine Jacke – sorgfältig darauf achtend, dass es nur mit der trockenen Innenseite in Berührung kam und klemmte das Bündel wieder unter den Arm. 

„Du hättest ja auch nicht unbedingt damit jonglieren müssen“, tadelte Ianto lachend. 

„Die einzelnen Teile lagen gut in der Hand und ich wusste nicht, dass es sich nur tot stellte und sich darüber hinaus beliebig zerlegen kann“, verteidigte sich der Captain grinsend, während sie durch einen muffigen Korridor gingen. „Oder dass Alex plötzlich hinter mir stehen würde.“

„Sein Gesicht und seine Hände waren sechs Tage lang blau von dem Verteidigungssekret, dass das Ding in der Gegend verspritzt hat. Du hast dich nur darüber beklagt, dass ein paar Tropfen auf deinen Schuhen landeten. Ich finde es war sehr großzügig von ihm, dass du nur eine Nacht in einer Zelle verbrachtest.“ Ianto trat in den Lift, der sie auf den Level brachte, auf dem ihr Quartier lag. Dieser Teil der Archive war nur durch einen einzigen Zugang zu betreten und zu verlassen. Sie durften sich hier frei bewegen, weil sie nirgendwo anders hin konnten, selbst wenn sie es wollten. 

„Ich mochte die Schuhe. Und die Zelle war Adams Vorschlag. Er wollte verhindern, dass Alex mich erwürgt.“ Jack drängte Ianto in eine Ecke der Liftkabine. „Hey, das bedeutet, ich habe mindestens so lange nichts zu tun, bis der Rest des Teams zurückkommt. Was fangen wir mit der freien Zeit an?“

„Du könntest ein Buch lesen“, schlug Ianto mit dem unschuldigsten Gesichtsausdruck der Welt vor. „Bildung schadet nie und du...“ Den Rest seines Satzes schnitten Jacks Lippen auf seinen ab. Eine Mixtur aus Schokolade und Jacks Pheromonen explodierte über seine Sinne. 

Vielleicht war es besser, wenn Jack Alex nach seinem letzten Fehltritt nicht wieder so schnell unter die Augen kam, dann konnte er sich beruhigen – so gesehen war es ein wirklich gutes Werk, Jack in ihrem Zimmer fest zu halten... Dann hörte er auf zu denken und überließ sich den Fingern des anderen Mannes, die sich bereits durch etliche Schichten Kleidung zu seiner Haut vorgewühlt hatten, noch bevor der Lift ruckelnd zum Stehen kam. 

 

###

 

„Jetzt komm schon her, du Eisklotz“, beschwerte Jack sich lachend und nahm das Gesicht aus Iantos Halsbeuge. Der Jüngere rutschte schon seit ein paar Momenten unruhig hin und her und seine Gänsehaut verursachten leider nicht Jacks Finger, sondern die kühle Luft in ihrem Zimmer. Ein altertümlicher Heizkörper gurgelte und ratterte, doch die Wände und die hohe Decke schluckten was immer er an Wärme produzierte. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sich die Luft erwärmte und niemand von ihnen hatte daran gedacht, ihn anzustellen, bevor sie die Kammer verlassen hatten. Deshalb war der Raum so ausgekühlt. 

Inzwischen hatten sie genug Übung und tauschten geschickt auf dem schmalen Bett die Positionen ohne dass einer von ihnen auf dem Boden landete. Jack rollte weit genug zur Seite, dass Ianto flach auf dem Rücken liegen konnte und angelte nach der Decke am Fußende. 

Ianto zog sie dankbar bis über die Schultern hoch. Nicht, dass er nicht lieber Jacks Haut gegen seine spüren würde, aber im Augenblick überwog das Verlangen, sich aufzuwärmen. 

Er hasste, dass er so leicht fror, aber das war so gewesen solange er sich zurückerinnern konnte. 

Seine Mam lächelte, strich ihm durch die Haare und kaufte ihm warme Pullover. Seine Schwester hatte ihn gelegentlich damit aufgezogen und oft auch als Frostbeule verspottet. Sein Vater konnte manchmal nicht ganz verbergen, dass er enttäuscht war; und dass Ianto nicht völlig seinen Vorstellungen eines Sohnes entsprach. Ihr Verhältnis war immer angespannt geblieben, und Ifan Jones verstand nicht, warum Ianto lieber die Nase in ein Buch steckte, als draußen zu spielen. 

Einmal hatte er gehört, wie seine Eltern in der Küche stritten, darum bemüht, die Stimmen nicht so sehr zu erheben, dass man sie außerhalb des Raumes hören konnte. Ianto saß auf der Treppe, die Knie bis unters Kinn hochgezogen, die Arme um die Beine geschlungen und bekam genug mit, um zu wissen, dass er eines der Themen war, über dass sich sein Vater ereiferte. Ifan warf seiner Frau vor, den Jungen zu sehr zu verzärteln. Es vergingen Jahre, bevor er die Worte, die folgten, auch verstand. „Du kannst nicht ungeschehen machen, was passiert ist und er kann sie nicht ersetzen, also hör auf, ihn wie ein Mädchen zu behandeln.“ Die Antwort seiner Mutter war unverständlich gewesen, erstickt von Tränen. In diesem Moment wollte er nichts mehr, als zu ihr zu gehen und seine Mami zu trösten; ihr versprechen, dass er alles tun würde, damit sie wieder lachte und ihn umarmte und mit ihm spielte. Aber er blieb, wo er war, denn sein Vater würde wütend werden, wenn er herausfand, dass Ianto nicht in seinem Bett war und schlief, wie er sollte. (Er war ein Teenager gewesen, ein paar Wochen bevor er nach London verschwand, als Rhiannon ihm sagte, dass sie die Tagebücher ihrer Mutter an sich genommen hatte, als sie einige Zeit nach dem Tod ihrer Mam auszog, um eine gemeinsame Wohnung mit ihrem Freund zu nehmen. In den Tagebüchern stand, dass ihre Mutter vor Ianto und nach Rhi ein weiteres Kind – ein Mädchen – erwartete, es aber bei einer Fehlgeburt verlor. Und erst dann machte die Bemerkung seines Vaters, die sich unweigerlich in sein Gedächtnis eingebrannt hatte, obwohl er noch so jung gewesen war, Sinn.) 

„Ianto? Hey, bist du noch da?“ Jack wedelte mit einer Hand vor dem Gesicht des jüngeren Mannes hin und her und zog die Augenbrauen hoch, als Ianto ihn endlich ansah und auch definitiv erkannte. „Du hast eine ganze Weile ins Leere gestarrt. Ich dachte schon du bist mit offenen Augen eingeschlafen.“

„Ich…“ Ianto hob eine Schulter. „Ich habe nur an etwas gedacht.“ 

„War es ein Buch?“, neckte ihn Jack. „Oder etwas wirklich interessantes? War ich es?“

„Die Welt dreht sich nicht um Jack Harkness.“ Eine warme Hand wanderte über die Innenseite seines Oberschenkels.

„Noch nicht.“ Jack beugte sich vor und leckte über die kleine Mulde unterhalb von Iantos Adamsapfel, der hüpfte als der Waliser unwillkürlich schluckte. „Warte es nur ab.“

„Bescheiden und unersättlich“, murmelte Ianto. Er grub die Finger in Jacks Haare und hob seinen Kopf an. „Wir haben keine Zeit mehr“, sagte er mit Bedauern. „Ich muss unter die Dusche und mich anziehen. Du weißt, ich habe Alex versprochen, ihm bei der Ablage zu helfen.“

„Dafür willst du mich alleine im Bett lassen?“, murrte Jack, seinen Griff um Iantos Mitte verengend. „Für langweiliges Papier? Was soll ich inzwischen machen?“

„Ich bitte Alex darum, dass er deinen Stubenarrest aufhebt. Dann kannst du mitkommen und mir auf den Hintern starren, während ich mich über Aktenschränke beuge. Das sollte dich für eine Weile aus Schwierigkeiten heraushalten.“

„Bist du sicher? Was, wenn ich mich nicht mit Zusehen begnüge? Was wird Alex dazu sagen, wenn ich dich über einen dieser Aktenschränke beuge und dich mit den Zähnen ausziehe?“ Jack grinste zufrieden, als Ianto hörbar scharf einatmete. 

„Dann könnte es sein, dass wir beide die nächste Nacht in einer Zelle verbringen.“ Er legte die Hand über Jacks Mund, als der zu einer Antwort ansetzte. „Und zwar in getrennten.“

„Kein Sex vor den Weevil, die Hill untersuchen soll?“, fragte Jack, einen Kuss gegen Iantos Schlüsselbein pressend. 

„Absolut kein Sex.“ Ianto strich mit einer Fingerspitze an Jacks Kinn entlang, dann über seine Brust. „Wie wäre es… wenn du als Entschädigung… jetzt mit mir duschen gehst?“

„Der beste Vorschlag aller Zeiten.“ Jack rollte sich in einer einzigen, geschmeidigen Bewegung aus dem Bett und auf die Beine, um Ianto die Hand entgegen zu strecken. „Worauf warten wir?“

Lachend ließ sich Ianto von ihm auf die Füße helfen. Ihm war plötzlich nicht mehr kalt. 

 

###

 

Als Ianto gegen Mittag in ihr Quartier zurückkam, lag Jack nicht etwa in seinem eigenen Bett, sondern in Iantos. Alex hatte sich kategorisch geweigert, Jacks Stubenarrest aufzuheben, also hatte er tatsächlich den ganzen Morgen und Vormittag dort verbracht. 

Jemand hatte für das Team Pizza bestellt und Ianto trug ihren Anteil mit sich. Überrascht stellte er fest, dass weder seine Ankunft, noch der Geruch nach Essen, Jacks Aufmerksamkeit erregten. 

Im Gegenteil. Der andere Mann schien völlig von dem Buch gefesselt, das vor ihm auf dem Kissen lag. Iantos Kissen, im Übrigen. 

Er sah erst auf, als Ianto auf der Bettkante Platz nahm, nachdem der die Pizza auf den Tisch gestellt hatte. „Nicht hungrig?“

„Ich lese das Kapitel noch zu Ende.“ Jack imitierte Iantos skeptisch hochgezogene Augenbraue. „Was? Du hast mir oft genug gepredigt, dass man keine Fettflecken in Büchern hinterlässt und ich habe noch nie Pizza gegessen ohne fettige Finger zu bekommen.“

„Du hast den ganzen Vormittag damit verbracht, Peter Pan zu lesen?“, fragte Ianto erstaunt.

„Ich lese es gerade zum zweiten Mal.“ Jack packte den Papierstreifen, der als Einmerker diente, wieder ins Buch und klappte es zu. Er rollte sich herum und setzte sich auf. „Du hast etwas von Pizza gesagt?“

Aber Ianto machte keine Anstalten aufzustehen. „Wir sind wie die verlorenen Jungs im Nimmerland. Wir werden so bleiben wie wir jetzt sind, nicht wahr? Das war es, was Adam gemeint hat, als er sagte wir würden nicht altern.“ Er sah zu Jack auf. 

„Er sagte, es sieht so aus als würden wir nicht sichtlich altern“, korrigierte ihn Jack, den Pizzakarton öffnend. „Und wäre das nicht ein furchtbarer Verlust, wenn wir unser gutes Aussehen an die Zeit verlieren würden?“ Er strich sich über die Schläfen. „Graue Haare. Falten.“ Jack schauderte dramatisch.

„Ein unbeschreiblicher Verlust.“ Ianto stand mit einem Seufzen auf und trat neben Jack, bevor der seine Finger überall über ihrem Essen hatte. 

„Hey, wenn wir wie Peter Pan sind…“, meinte Jack mit vollem Mund. „Könntest du dann nicht…“

„Ich werde Alex nicht darum bitten, dass du ein Krokodil im Hub halten darfst. Ob es tickt oder nicht.“ Ianto biss wesentlich ordentlicher von seinem Pizzastück an, das auf einer Serviette lag. 

„Spielverderber.“ Jack beugte sich vor um einen fettigen, tomatigen Kuss auf Iantos Wange zu platzieren. Er beobachtete den Waliser aus den Augenwinkeln, als Ianto angewidert seine Wange mit einer Papierserviette abwischte. Ianto übersah über ihrer eigenen Situation eine Botschaft von Peter Pan – für immer war nicht so unerträglich, wenn man jemanden hatte, mit dem man die Ewigkeit teilen konnte. Wie Peter, Wendy und die Verlorenen Jungs, selbst die Piraten - sie hatten einander.

 

Ende (tbc)


	29. For your blue eyes only

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack fährt damit fort, beim Team anzuecken und Alex‘ Autorität heraus zu fordern, womit er auch Ianto in Schwierigkeiten bringt. Doch Jack wäre nicht Jack, würde er nicht zumindest das Herz des jungen Walisers erweichen.

Torchwood: Millennium Edition – Teil 2: Always a Good Day to Die

 

Summe: Jack fährt damit fort, beim Team anzuecken und Alex‘ Autorität heraus zu fordern, womit er auch Ianto in Schwierigkeiten bringt. Doch Jack wäre nicht Jack, würde er nicht zumindest das Herz des jungen Walisers erweichen.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------

For your blue eyes only  
I'd play the fool if you let me  
I can't show you caution  
You're the place I get lost in

I just want to hold you  
Close enough to really know you  
And I want to show you how I feel

For your blue eyes only

— Tony Hadley “For your blue eyes only”

\--------------------------------------------------------

 

Kapitel 2.4: For your blue eyes only

 

Ianto klopfte mit den Fingerknöcheln gegen das trübe, zerkratzte Plastik der Zelle. Der Weevil, der in der am weitesten von der Tür entfernten Ecke kauerte, das Gesicht zur Wand, rührte sich nicht. 

„Ich weiß, wie du dich fühlst.“ Ianto ließ die Hand sinken und schnitt eine Grimasse, als seine Fingerspitzen Schlieren hinterließen – auf… was-auch-immer die Absperrung bedeckte. Er widerstand dem Drang, sie an seiner Hose abzuwischen und hielt die Hand zur Seite, die schmierigen Finger abgespreizt. „Aber nicht zu essen hilft auch nicht“, fuhr er fort. „Wirklich, mir ging es ganz genau so. Mein Magen fühlte sich an, als würden Ratten daran nagen; ich konnte nicht essen, nicht schlafen und ich hatte diese fürchterlichen Alpträume. Doktor Hill – erinnerst du dich, er hat dich untersucht – und mein Freund Jack – er war es, der dich eingesperrt hat, aber nimm ihm das nicht übel, es war nicht seine Idee - haben mir geholfen. Ich frage mich, ob es dir besser ginge, wenn du nicht alleine in dieser Zelle sitzen müsstest. Aber ich weiß aus Erfahrung, dass nicht so viel Platz in diesen Löchern ist...“ 

Obwohl es dafür keine äußeren Anzeichen gab, hatte er das Gefühl, der Weevil höre ihm aufmerksam zu. Aber das war natürlich Unsinn. Weevil verstanden kein Englisch und schon gar nicht Walisisch. Er hatte überhaupt nur angefangen mit ihnen während der Fütterung zu sprechen, weil es die Kreaturen zu besänftigen schien. Vielleicht kam er weniger bedrohlich rüber, wenn er mit ihnen sprach – obwohl er sich wirklich nicht vorstellen konnte, welche Bedrohung er gegenüber einem Weevil darstellen mochte. Ihre dicke Haut und hohe Knochendichte (vor allem am Kopf) schützten sie sogar auf einige Entfernung vor Kugeln – es benötigte mehrere Treffer an ungeschützten Stellen, um sie zu stoppen oder zu töten – und sie konnten ihre rasiermesserscharfen Klauen ungemein geschickt und schnell einsetzen, kam man ihnen zu nahe. Es war gefährlich, sich von ihrer trägen, schwankenden Gehweise täuschen zu lassen. 

Mann wie Weevil zuckten zusammen, als plötzlich der Lautsprecher an der Wand pfeifende Rückkopplungsgeräusche von sich gab, die von den Wänden widerhallten. 

Schließlich drang Alex‘ Stimme durch das Rauschen der Gegensprechanlage. „Ianto. Mein Büro. Sofort!“

„Versuch es wenigstens mal, okay? Ich komme später wieder vorbei und wir unterhalten uns weiter.“ Ianto deutete auf das Plastiktablett auf dem verschiedene Fleischstücke und Knochen lagen. Weevil schienen alles zu fressen, streunende Haustiere und Müll eingeschlossen – wenn sie denn essen wollten. Dann wandte er sich ab und griff auf dem Weg zum Durchgang in den Korridor nach einem Handtuch, das für genau solche Fälle dort an einem Haken hing, an dem er seine Finger allerdings nur unzureichend reinigen konnte. Was zum Teufel wuchs auf diesen Plastikwänden? Hatte noch nie jemand in diesem Laden von heißem Wasser, Seife und industriellen Desinfektionsmitteln gehört? Es war ja wahrscheinlicher, dass sich ein Weevil hier was weg holte, als umgekehrt. Vielleicht sollte er sich bei Adam ein Paar Plastikhandschuhe besorgen, wenn er das nächste Mal nach unten zu den Zellen ging. 

Bevor er die Tür zu Alex‘ Büro öffnete, roch er unauffällig an seinen Fingerspitzen. Etwas verspätet ließ er das Handtuch sinken, als sich ihm mehrere fragende Blicke zuwandten. „Ich habe gerade die Weevil gefüttert“, erklärte er.

Hopkins nickte. „Natürlich.“ Er winkte ab und deutete dann mit dem Finger auf Jack und Neil Franks, die in entgegengesetzten Ecken des Büros standen. „Sieh sie dir an.“

Franks zeigte eine anschwellende Nase und etwas, das wie der Anfang eines Veilchens aussah.

Jacks Knöchel waren wund und gerötet, heilten aber bereits ab. Falls er sonst Verletzungen davon getragen hatte, konnte man sie nicht sehen.

„Hast du irgendeine Ahnung, was hier vor sich geht?“, wandte sich Alex an Ianto. „Ich frage von Erwachsenem zu Erwachsenem, die beiden weigern sich nämlich auch nur ein Wort zu sagen – und rein zufällig befanden sie sich in einer nicht vom CCTV erfassten Ecke.“

„Ich war unten, bei den Weevils.“ Ianto wechselte einen Blick mit Jack, der grinste und an seinen Knöcheln lutschte. „Ich habe nichts gesehen, Sir.“ Dann wandte er sich wieder Alex zu. „Es tut mir leid.“ 

Hopkins musterte ihn einen Moment, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Schaff ihn mir aus den Augen. Jack – du hältst in eurem Zimmer auf, bis du etwas anderes von mir hörst. Und du bleibst genau wo du bist, Franks!“, warnte er den anderen Mann, der Anstalten machte, das Büro vor den beiden anderen zu verlassen. „Wenn ihr darauf besteht, euch wie Kinder zu benehmen, werde ich euch auch wie Kinder behandeln.“ Alex deutete auf seinen Schreibtisch. „Neal, du kannst damit anfangen, deine Hausaufgaben zu machen, du schuldest mir noch zwei Berichte für diese Woche. Ianto…“ Hopkins wandte sich dem jungen Waliser zu. „Mach mit ihm was du willst, so lange er keinen Unsinn mehr anstellt. Und Jack – du bleibst den Rest der Woche im Hub. Ich kann niemand im Feld brauchen, der unsere Arbeit und das Leben seiner Kollegen offenbar nicht ernst nimmt.“

Jack setzte zu einer Antwort an, doch Ianto schüttelte warnend den Kopf. Also schwieg er, verschränkte nur die Arme vor der Brust, als er neben seinen Freund trat.

„Ich verstehe, Sir.“ Ianto zupfte auffordernd an Jacks Ärmel. „Und ich denke, Jack wird sich entschuldigen.“ Er sah den anderen Mann an, doch Jack presste trotzig die Lippen zusammen. „Sobald er darüber nachgedacht hat, was er falsch gemacht hat.“ Bevor das Ganze noch peinlicher werden konnte, hielt Ianto die Bürotür auf. Jack schlenderte lässig grinsend an ihm vorbei.

„Hey!“ Ianto schloss zu seinem Partner auf. „Erklärst du mir, was eben passiert ist? Alex hat recht, ich komme mir auch vor wie im Kindergarten.“ 

„Wo warst du?“, fragte Jack. „Ich habe mich gelangweilt.“

„Ich habe die verdammten Weevil gefüttert“, erwiderte Ianto scharf. Wie oft musste er das noch wiederholen? „Was ist nur los mit dir? Musst du dich wie ein Schulhof-Rowdy aufführen?“

„Kindergarten-Rowdy“, korrigierte ihn Jack leichthin. „Du musst auf deine Metaphern besser aufpassen.“

„Du bist ein Idiot, weißt du das?“ Ianto drängte sich an ihm vorbei und bog in den Korridor, der zu ihrem Zimmer führte. „Und ich bin nicht deine Mutter, ich muss auf nichts – dich eingeschlossen - aufpassen.“ Er stoppte abrupt. „Und noch etwas, dass du wissen solltest: ich sehe nicht ein, dass ich mit dir deine Strafe absitze. Warte nicht auf mich, ich schlafe woanders.“ Ianto umrundete Jack, der ebenfalls stehen geblieben war und ging in die Richtung zurück, aus der sie gekommen waren.

„Das kannst du nicht. Alex hat gesagt, du sollst mich aus Schwierigkeiten heraushalten. Das bedeutet, du musst bei mir bleiben.“ Jack begann ihm zu folgen. „Aber wenn du darauf bestehst… Doktor Hill gewährt dir sicher gerne Unterschlupf, wenn du ihn nett darum bittest. Ich will Details. Besser noch Fotos.“

„Lass mich bloß in Ruhe, Jack!“ Ianto warf Jack den zweifingrigen Gruß zu und bog um die Ecke, auf dem Weg zum Lift.

Jack beschloss weise, Ianto nicht weiter nachzulaufen und stoppte. Er wusste ohnehin wo er den jüngeren Mann finden konnte, sobald der sich abgeregt hatte. Unten im Archiv, bei seinen Büchern. Über seine Knöchel reibend, machte Jack sich auf den Weg in ihr Zimmer – er war weiterhin der Meinung, dass Franks für seine Beleidigungen mehr als nur eine auf die Nase verdient hatte. Aber dass Ianto wütend auf ihn war, gab dem Ganzen einen schlechten Beigeschmack. Und das war definitiv eine weitere neue Erfahrung für ihn. 

Zwei Minuten später betrat er ihr gemeinsames Zimmer und knipste das Licht an. Na, über den Service in dieser Klitsche konnte man sich wahrlich nicht beklagen – sah so aus als wäre das Zimmermädchen bereits dagewesen und hatte die Handtücher gewechselt und die Betten gemacht.

Irgendwie waren solche Bemerkungen ohne Publikum nicht mal halb so amüsant. Und besonders nicht, weil Ianto derjenige gewesen war, der das von ihm verursachte Chaos aufgeräumt hatte, während Jack mit den anderen unterwegs war. Er könnte natürlich auch ein wenig ordentlicher sein, wenn Ordnung und Sauberkeit Ianto ein wenig glücklicher machten und ihm das Gefühl gaben, eine gewisse Kontrolle über sein Leben zurück zu erlangen. 

Er ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen und streckte sich darauf aus. Irgendetwas war unter seinem Kissen. Jack setzte sich wieder auf und entdeckte, dass die Ecke eines Buchumschlages unter dem Kopfkissen hervor gerutscht war. Er hob das Kissen hoch und nahm das Buch zur Hand. Es war eine zerlesene Ausgabe von Lewis Carrolls Alice im Wunderland, die Ianto in der Torchwood Bibliothek gefunden hatte. Er wusste, dass das Buch Ianto besonders faszinierte – denn an einem Punkt seiner offensichtlich bewegten Geschichte musste es sich in den Händen eines Kindes befunden haben. Bunte, kindliche Zeichnungen von Blumen und Vögeln und Bäumen waren auf jeder freien Stelle zu finden und Ianto hatte eines Nachts darüber spekuliert wieso es am Ende wohl bei Torchwood gelandet war. 

Ein Umschlag steckte quer im Buch. Auf seine Rückseite hatte Ianto (seine Handschrift, unverkennbar) „lies mich!“ geschrieben. Jack lachte, als er sich erinnerte. Es war eine Anspielung auf die Etiketten an den Flaschen, aus denen Alice trank um zu schrumpfen und den Dingen, die sie aß um wieder zu wachsen. Oder war es umgekehrt gewesen...? 

Vielleicht hätte er der Geschichte etwas mehr Aufmerksamkeit schenken sollen. Doch Iantos Stimme hatte ihn in den Schlaf gelullt, während sein Körper sich von Strahlen- und Laserverbrennungen erholte, die er sich bei der Explosion einer Waffe zu zog. Der Fall durch den Rift und die Einwirkung der Riftenergie hatten ihren eigenen Energiekern instabil werden lassen. Und bei der nächsten Erschütterung – die leider von Jack verursacht wurde, als er sie hochhob – explodierte der Kern. Aus irgendeinem Grund brauchten Strahlungsverbrennungen extrem lange um zu heilen und niemand schlug vor, ihn zu töten, um die Sache abzukürzen. 

Zurück im Hub reinigte Adam die Wunden von den Resten seiner Kleidung und schloss ihn an einen Tropf an, der die Schmerzen dämpfte, während er heilte. Ianto hatte die Erste-Hilfe-Kenntnisse, die Hill ihm vermittelt hatte, an den Mann gebracht und einige oberflächliche Verbrennungen und Schnittwunden von herumfliegenden Waffentrümmern beim Team versorgt. Danach saß er die ganze Zeit an seinem Bett; sorgte dafür, dass er genug Flüssigkeit bekam und las aus Alice im Wunderland vor. Und als Adam ihn aus der Krankenstation entließ, kam Ianto zu ihm unter die Dusche, vorsichtig die noch leicht rosafarbenen, frischen Hautstellen berührend, als müsse er sich so spürbar versichern, dass alles wieder heil war.

Jack war zuvor und vor allem während seiner Zeit mit der Time Agency mehrmals verletzt worden, aber niemand hatte sich mehr so intensiv um ihn gekümmert, seit er als Kind an einem lebensgefährlichen Fieber erkrankte und seine Mutter ihn die ganze Nacht lang im Arm hielt, damit er schlafen konnte.

Vielleicht sollte er einen Weg finden, Ianto zu zeigen, dass er dafür dankbar war. Aber es war einfacher, so zu tun, als berühre ihn ihre Situation nicht, und es war einfacher Witze zu machen und so zu tun, als nähme er nichts ernst. 

Er hatte sich diese Verteidigungsstrategie nach dem Verlust seiner Familie zugelegt und im Laufe der Zeit war es zu seiner zweiten Natur geworden. 

Möglicherweise musste er sich sogar – dachte Jack mit Schaudern – bei Franks entschuldigen. Und Alex gegenüber glaubwürdig ernsthafte Besserung geloben. 

Aber zuerst war Ianto an der Reihe. Er musste sich etwas einfallen lassen, um seinen jüngeren Partner zu beschwichtigen und ihm zu zeigen, dass ihm sein kindisches Verhalten (zumindest im Moment) leid tat.

Jack schnappte sich zusätzlich zu seinem eigenen auch Iantos Kissen und streckte sich auf seinem Bett aus, eine Hand hinter dem Kopf, in der anderen das Buch. Wenn er hier schon festsaß, konnte er sich wenigstens amüsieren.

 

###

 

„Miss Shanna Lyons.“ Jack zog einen Stuhl an den Tisch, drehte ihn um und setzte sich, die Arme auf der Rücklehne verschränkt. „Kleine Pause für Torchwoods attraktivste Mitarbeiterin oder ist der Rift heute ruhig?“ Er setzte sein bestes Lächeln auf, als ihn die Agentin ansah.

„Ist das ein Versuch, mit mir zu flirten, Harkness?“, fragte Shana. Ihr zu vielen dünnen Zöpfchen geflochtenes Haar war im Nacken mit einem Band zusammengefasst, damit es sie nicht störte. Schwarze und rote Perlen waren an den Enden der Zöpfe befestigt. Als sie den Kopf drehte, schwangen die Perlen hin und her und erzeugten leise Klickgeräusche. Sie stocherte eher lustlos in einem Pappkarton mit chinesischem Essen herum, das vom Vortag übriggeblieben war. „Ich hatte etwas Originelleres erwartet von einem Mann aus der Zukunft.“ 

Jack beugte sich vor. „Ist das ein Angebot?“, fragte er. „Leider hat mir Alex verboten, mit dem Team zu flirten. Und ich stecke im Moment bereits in Schwierigkeiten.“

Shanna lachte. „Oh ja, ich habe Franks Veilchen gesehen.“ Sie trank einen Schluck aus ihrem Wasserglas. „Wo ist dein Schatten? Neal sagt, Alex hat deinen Loverboy angewiesen, auf dich aufzupassen.“ Weiße Zähne blitzten zwischen roten Lippen, als sie lachte.

An einem anderen Tag hätte Jack sie einfach geküsst und eher früher als später hätte er sie im Bett gehabt. Diese dunklen Augen hatte ihm schon mehrfach interessierte Blicke zugeworfen. Und er war definitiv nicht abgeneigt. Shanna war kontrolliert, fast kalt bei der Arbeit und das machte ihn neugierig darauf, welche Leidenschaften sie verbarg. 

Aber er hatte etwas zu erledigen. Und Ianto… er glaubte nicht, dass Ianto schon so weit war, ihrer Beziehung einen neuen Aspekt hinzu zu fügen. Die Reaktion des anderen Mannes auf die Anspielung, zwischen ihm und Adam Hill könnte sich etwas entwickeln, sprach Bände. Und dabei wussten sie beide, dass Adam weder an ihm noch an Ianto interessiert war, zumindest nicht in sexueller Hinsicht. Sie hatte zwar nie direkt darüber gesprochen, aber er nahm an, dass für Ianto nur eine monogame Beziehung in Frage kam. 

„Ich bin seinetwegen hier“, sagte Jack, ohne näher auf ihre Worte einzugehen. „Ich möchte dich um einen Gefallen bitten.“

 

###

 

„Klopf? Klopf?“

„Ich bin nicht in Stimmung für Witze, Jack“, warnte Ianto - ohne von dem Buch aufzusehen, dessen Seiten er eben neu leimte.

„Ich habe ein Friedensangebot mitgebracht.“ Eine kleine, silberne Thermosflasche erschien in seinem Blickfeld. 

„Und ich kenne deinen Kaffee. Der ist eher eine Kriegserklärung.“ Ianto schob die Hand samt Thermosflasche weg. „Das ist wirklich eine Arbeit auf die ich mich konzentrieren muss.“

„Ich habe ihn nicht selbst gemacht.“ Jack schraubte die Flasche auf und schwenkte sie vor Iantos Nase. „Du beklagst dich immer darüber, dass dir der hier nicht schmeckt. Also habe ich dir richtigen Kaffee besorgt. Aus einem Café.“ Er schraubte den Verschluss wieder auf, bevor er etwas davon verkleckerte und Ianto noch einen Grund fand, sauer auf ihn zu sein. 

„Ja, ja, ich weiß – mein Pech, das ich bei einem Mann gelebt habe, der aus einem Land stammt, in dem man Kaffee ernst nimmt und der mir Ansprüche beigebracht hat.“ Endlich hob Ianto den Kopf. „Du hast ihn selbst geholt?“, fragte er skeptisch. „Wie? Du hast Hub-Arrest für den Rest der Woche. Außerdem haben wir kein eigenes Geld.“

„Gut, ich habe ihn mir mitbringen lassen, aber es war alleine meine Idee, also gilt es doch trotzdem, oder?“ Jack presste einen Kuss in seinen Nacken. „Es tut mir leid, okay? Du hast recht, das Ganze war kindisch.“

Ianto legte den Leimpinsel weg, drückte den Einband an, klemmte ihn, fest und wischte sich dann die Hände an einem Lappen ab. Er drehte sich auf dem Stuhl zu Jack um und nahm ihm die Thermosflasche ab. „Das bedeutet nicht, dass alles vergeben und vergessen ist“, warnte er, als Jack einen Stuhl neben seinen zog. „Besonders, weil nicht ich derjenige bin, bei dem du dich entschuldigen solltest.“ 

„Ich fange bei dir an. Zur Übung.“ Jack deutete auf die Thermosflasche. „Sollte noch heiß sein.“ Er lehnte sich zufrieden zurück, als Ianto den Becher abschraubte und sich Kaffee eingoss. 

„Wen hast du dafür womit bestochen?“, fragte Ianto, unwillkürlich die Augen schließend, als er das Kaffeearoma einatmete. Das war wesentlich besser als das, was er der alten Maschine abtrotzen konnte, die oben in der Küchennische stand. Die meisten im Team tranken ihren Kaffee auswärts, oder brachten sich von den Außeneinsätzen welchen mit. Auf der anderen Seite des Plas gab es genug Cafés und sogar amerikanische Coffeeshops. Das hatte ihm Caden erzählt, selbst gesehen hatte er das noch nicht. Oder sie tranken Tee und Softdrinks, wie Alex. Die Kaffeemaschine kam eigentlich nur während langer Nachtschichten zum Einsatz, wenn das Verlangen nach Koffein den Verlust an Geschmacksnerven überwog. 

„Ich habe Agent Lyons um einen Gefallen gebeten.“ Jack hob die Schultern. „Niemand kann meinem Charme widerstehen, richtig?“

„Mir fällt mindestens einer ein“, murmelte Ianto, und nahm einen vorsichtigen Schluck. Oh ja, der Kaffee war noch heiß. Wow, und gut. 

„Normalerweise muss ich etwas ganz bestimmtes tun, um dich so stöhnen zu hören“, neckte Jack ihn lachend.

Ianto warf ihm einen Blick zu, der besagte, dass er nicht amüsiert war. Na gut, vielleicht ein kleines bisschen. Er füllte den Becher nach.

Jack stutzte, als er sah, dass die Knöchel an Iantos rechter Hand gerötet waren. „Und wem hast du ein Veilchen verpasst?“, fragte er, mit dem Daumen über Iantos Handrücken reibend.

„Dem Sandsack im Trainingsraum.“ Ianto zog seine Hand weg, bewegte die Finger ein paar Mal auf und zu. „Solltest du in Zukunft auch mal versuchen.“ Er sah auf und lächelte. „Bevor du dir die Hand wieder an Franks hässlicher Visage beschädigst.“

Lachend beugte sich Jack vor und küsste ihn auf die Nase. „Das kann ich nicht versprechen. Der Sandsack hat bisher keine blöden Bemerkungen über dich gemacht.“ Er lümmelte sich zurück, legte die Füße auf eines der Regalbretter. 

Ianto blinzelte. „Willst du sagen du hast dich meinetwegen mit Franks geprügelt?“, fragte er, nachdenklich an seinem Kaffee nippend.

„Er hat angefangen.“ Jack starrte zur Decke hoch. 

„Aber Franks gibt ständig dumme Sprüche von sich. Und versucht uns – das heißt, hauptsächlich dich – zu provozieren. Er hasst dich, seit du ihm an unserem ersten Tag hier zwischen die Beine gegriffen hast“, beharrte Ianto. 

„Hey, er hat mich umgedreht und gegen die Scheibe gedrückt. Ich dachte, das wäre ein Angebot und wollte mich revanchieren“, verteidigte sich Jack reuelos. 

Er drehte den Becher zwischen den Handflächen. „Es muss etwas… besonders beleidigendes… gewesen sein, wenn du deswegen handgreiflich geworden bist.“

Jack setzte ein übertrieben lüsternes Grinsen auf. „Ich werde gerne handgreiflich, dass weißt du doch.“ Er grabschte nach Iantos Bein, erwischte das Knie des anderen Mannes.

„Nicht diese Art von Handgreiflichkeiten. Du weißt, was ich meine.“ Ianto packte Jacks Handgelenk, als dessen Finger an der Innenseite seines Oberschenkels hoch wanderten. „Ich will es wissen, Jack.“

Nach einem Moment antwortete Jack. „Er hat gesagt, er würde dafür sorgen, dass sie uns trennen – und dich nach London schicken. Ich solle mich nicht in Sicherheit fühlen, weil wir Alex auf unserer Seite haben; er hat Freunde im Hauptquartier und die könnten das so hindrehen, dass Alex keine Möglichkeit hat, sich zu weigern“, leierte er so gelangweilt herunter als spreche er über das Wetter vor drei Tagen.

„Und du nimmst das ernst?“, fragte Ianto. 

Jack zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Was, bitte, denkst du hat es dann besser gemacht, ihm die Nase zu brechen? Falls er die Wahrheit gesagt hat ist er jetzt nicht besser auf uns zu sprechen.“ Ianto stellte den Kaffeebecher weg und stand auf, um unruhig am Regal entlang zu gehen und mit den Fingerspitzen über die Buchrücken zu streichen. „Du hast ihn vor dem Team lächerlich gemacht. Und um der Verletzung noch eine Beleidigung hinzu zu fügen, hast du nicht mal einen Kratzer an dir; nichts, dass den anderen zeigen würde, dass er zurückgeschlagen hat.“

„Er hat mich auch nur an der Schulter erwischt“, entgegnete Jack spöttisch. „Und dann ist er mit dem Gesicht voraus gegen meine Faust gelaufen.“

„Schön, dass das wenigstens einer von uns witzig findet.“ Ianto zog eine Packung mit Babyfeuchttüchern aus der Tasche und begann damit einen der Buchrücken zu säubern. Es war ein Trick, den er von seinem früheren Chef Verdan gelernt hatte. Die Tücher lösten den Staub ohne das alte Leder anzugreifen, machten es wieder weich und geschmeidig. Unter seinen sorgfältigen, kreisenden Bewegungen entpuppte sich der schmutzig-braune Einband eines Buches als dunkelrot. Was wenn Franks seine Drohung wahr machte? Wenn er wirklich so viel Einfluss hatte, wie er behauptete? Auch auf die Gefahr hin, wie ein liebeskranker Teenager zu klingen – Jack, ihre Beziehung, war das einzige dass ihre Situation erträglicher machte. Was sollte er tun, wenn…

„Hey.“ Jack legte die Hände auf seine Schultern. „Du reibst die Farbe aus dem Leder wenn du so weiter machst.“

„Du musst zugeben: das war dumm, Jack.“ Ianto drehte sich zu ihm um. „Du musst Alex sagen, was passiert ist. Deshalb schwieg Franks über den Grund für die Prügelei. Er hätte sich selbst auch Ärger eingehandelt.“

„Mach dir keine Sorgen.“ Jack legte die Hände links und rechts an Iantos Kopf und küsste ihn. „Mmmm-hmmm. Der Kaffee schmeckt wirklich gut. Und Franks wird schön den Mund halten.“

„Warum?“ Ianto presste die Hand flach gegen Jacks Brustbein, stoppte ihn, bevor Jack versuchen konnte, ihn noch mehr abzulenken. Sich im Fokus der Aufmerksamkeit des anderen Mannes zu befinden war wie eine Droge – und wirkte auch so. Er musterte das Gesicht seines Partners. „Was hast du gemacht?“

„Ihm gesagt, dass er es bereut, wenn er dich nicht in Ruhe lässt.“ Jacks Hände glitten weiter zu Iantos Schultern, seine Daumen pressten in die kleinen Einsenkungen der Haut über Iantos Schlüsselbeinen, als wären sie dafür gemacht. 

„Und das soll irgendetwas ändern? Eine Drohung? Wir sind hier gefangen, Jack. Wir können nirgendwo hin. Keiner von uns ist in einer Position um Drohungen zu machen.“ Ianto schloss einen Moment die Augen, schluckte gegen den Kloß in seiner Kehle an. Das war nicht gut. Und es wurde immer schlimmer… Er öffnete die Lider, sah Jack an. „Was noch?“

„Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass ihm nicht gefallen würde, mein früheres Ich kennen zu lernen. Bevor ich den Doctor und Rose – und dann dich – traf, habe ich Dinge getan, auf die ich nicht stolz bin. Ich habe gelernt wie man Schmerzen zufügt um Informationen zu erhalten, wie man foltert und wie man tötet. Und ich war gut in dem, was ich tat“, sagte Jack sehr leise, sein Blick intensiv. „Das war eine sehr dunkle Zeit für mich. Als ich die Time Agency verließ, war das nicht nur, weil sie mir zwei Jahre aus meiner Erinnerung gestohlen haben, sondern auch weil ich bemerkte, dass ich zu viel Spaß daran hatte, die Person zu sein, zu der sie mich gemacht hatten.“ Er holte tief Luft. „Aber das heißt nicht, dass ich diese Person nicht wieder werden könnte. Wenn er seine Drohung wahr macht, werde ich mein Versprechen auch halten. Und ich habe ihm versprochen, dass ich ihn töte, wenn du seinetwegen nach London geschickt wirst. Und danach würde ich ihn an die Weevil verfüttern und dich zurückholen.“

„Das hast du nicht wirklich zu ihm gesagt, oder?“, fragte Ianto schockiert. Er wusste, dass der sorglose Casanova und intergalaktische Playboy nicht alles von Jack war, aber so etwas hatte der andere Mann noch nie von sich offenbart. 

„Das ist genau, was ich zu ihm gesagt habe. Wenn sein IQ seine Schuhgröße übersteigt, sollte er keine Schwierigkeiten haben, mich zu verstehen.“ Jack ließ die Hände sinken, steckte sie in die Hosentaschen. „Du findest das nicht richtig. Ich sehe es dir an.“

Ianto schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich verstehe nicht, dass du meinetwegen so etwas tust. So viel riskierst. Natürlich will ich nicht, dass man uns trennt und ich will ganz sicher nicht in London auf einem Labortisch landen, aber… Warum, Jack?“

„Du bist meinetwegen hier, in dieser Situation. Ich habe dich überredet, mit uns zu kommen. Also ist es meine Verantwortung und ich passe auf dich auf.“ Er klang beinahe trotzig.

„Ich bin kein Kind, Jack, das einen Aufpasser braucht. Ich bin ein erwachsener Mann.“ Ianto warf das schmutzige Tuch in einen Papierkorb und wandte sich ab. „Du sollest zurück in unser Zimmer, du hast immer noch Stubenarrest und Alex muss wirklich nicht noch wütender auf dich werden, als er schon ist.“ Er fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Ich muss jetzt ohnehin weg.“

„Weg? Wo willst du hin?“ Jack ignorierte den ersten Teil von Iantos Worten. 

„Zu Adam.“ Ianto schraubte die Thermosflasche sorgfältig zu, wischte mit der Hand einen Kaffeetropfen ab. „Nein, wir haben kein Rendezvous“, setzte er hinzu, bevor Jack Gelegenheit hatte, eine Bemerkung zu machen. „Ich habe einen Untersuchungstermin mit ihm.“ 

„Wieso? Fühlst du dich nicht gut?“

Ianto schüttelte den Kopf. „Er will einen Bluttest machen. Zur Überprüfung, ob ich die Medikamente nehme, die er mir gibt. Außerdem will er mit mir über die Dosierung sprechen.“

„Wenn du die Ausbildung zum Feldagenten machst, dann könntest du vielleicht an meiner Stelle mit dem Team gehen. Du brauchst Licht und Sonne, keine Tabletten.“ Jack stellte sich ihm in den Weg. 

„Ich brauche dich, du Idiot“, erwiderte Ianto leise. „Also sieh zu, dass du dich wenigstens so weit benimmst, dass ich dich nicht nur in der Zelle zu sehen bekomme. Weevil sind keine sehr gesprächigen Nachbarn. Dann wirst du dich nämlich wirklich langweilen.”

„Ich gebe mir Mühe.“ Jack küsste ihn auf die Stirn - und ließ ihn gehen. „Hey“, rief er dem anderen Mann nach. „Heißt das, ich muss heute Nacht nicht alleine schlafen? Vergibst du mir?“

„Aber nur wegen des Kaffees“, erwiderte Ianto, bevor er um die Ecke verschwand.

 

tbc

\-----------------------------------------------------

For your blue eyes only  
This confession of the lonely  
There's something rare about you  
Something wrong when I'm without you

\-- Tony Hadley “for your blue eyes only”

\-----------------------------------------------------


	30. Morgenlicht

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack und Alex führen ein langes Gespräch über Jacks und Iantos zukünftige Rollen bei Torchwood und Ianto erlebt eine Überraschung.

Torchwood: Millennium Edition – Teil 2: Always a Good Day to Die

 

Summe: Jack und Alex führen ein langes Gespräch über Jacks und Iantos zukünftige Rollen bei Torchwood und Ianto erlebt eine Überraschung.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------

You can holler, you can wail  
You can swing, you can flail  
You can fuck like a broken sail  
But I'll never give you up  
If I ever give you up my heart will surely fail

And after all God can keep my soul  
England have my bones  
But don't ever give me up  
I could never get back up when the future starts so slow

No longing for the moonlight  
No longing for the sun  
No longer will I curse the bad I've done

 

The Kills – „Future starts slow”

\--------------------------------------------------------

 

Kapitel 2.5: Morgenlicht

 

Jack öffnete die Augen als sich die dünne Matratze senkte und kalte Haut gegen seinen nackten Rücken presste. „Kannst du vielleicht nicht schlafen?“, fragte er sarkastisch. 

Eine extrem überflüssige Frage. Seit mindestens einer Stunde hörte er dabei zu wie Ianto sich hin und her wälzte, auf das metallische Knacken der alten Bettfedern, und das Rascheln von Stoff. Nachdem seine ersten drei Angebote, zu Ianto ins Bett zu kommen, mit hartnäckigem Schweigen beantwortet worden waren, zog er eins der Bücher, die sein Partner mit in ihr Zimmer gebracht hatte, hervor und las. Es war wie Fernsehen ein großartiger Weg, mehr über diese Welt zu erfahren, in die es ihn verschlagen hatte. Das Wissen von seinem letzten Aufenthalt in 1941 war inzwischen leicht veraltet… Der jüngere Mann behauptete, dass es nicht das Licht seiner Taschenlampe war, das ihn vom Schlafen abhielt. Und das schien zu stimmen, denn auch nachdem er die Taschenlampe längst ausgeknipst hatte, wälzte sich Ianto weiterhin unruhig in seinem Bett umher. 

Keine Antwort. 

„Du hast da drüben einen Berg Decken, wie kannst du so kalt sein?“, beschwerte sich Jack lachend und schauerte übertrieben. Er griff nach hinten und bekam Iantos T-Shirt zu fassen. „Du bist kalt wie ein Eiswürfel.“

„Eisklotz“, korrigierte ihn Ianto automatisch. „Es heißt: kalt wie ein Eisklotz.“ 

Jack drehte sich auf die andere Seite - vorsichtig, damit keiner von ihnen aus dem Bett fiel - und sah ihn an. Es fiel genug Licht durch das Oberlicht an der Tür, dass er Iantos Gesichtszüge ausmachen konnte. „Ich hätte heute deine Hilfe gebrauchen können“, meinte er. „Alex hat mir eine große Kiste mit Trümmern gegeben, die eineinhalb… oder so… organische Computer sein könnten, etwa 33stes Jahrhundert. Eine Menge kleiner Teile zum Zusammensetzen. Du kannst das besser als ich.“

„Du meinst, du bist zu ungeduldig dazu?“, erwiderte der jüngere Mann. 

„So kann man es auch sagen.“ Jack grinste. „Mit Caden zu arbeiten ist auf Dauer langweilig. Der Mann kennt wirklich kein anderes Thema als Computer. Wenn er könnte, würde er sogar mit ihnen Sex haben – aber das dauert noch eine Weile. Hey, habe ich dir schon einmal von den Sexrobotern auf Clain Delta erzählt? Meine nannte sich A.G.A.-T3 und ihre Spezialität war…“

„Ich vermisse Rose“, unterbrach ihn Ianto abrupt. „Und die Tardis. Sogar der Doctor fehlt mir. Nicht das ganze Gerenne und die Gefahr und das sie uns nicht schnell genug loswerden konnten, nachdem... das... mit uns passiert ist. Aber ich… ich denke immer wieder, es wäre besser, auf der Tardis zu sein, als hier. Wir hatten Spaß mit Rose, oder? Und der Doctor war auch nicht schlecht, wenn er nicht gerade...“ Er brach ab.

„Warum willst du zürück?“, fragte Jack und streckte die Hand aus, um mit der Spitze des Zeigefingers Kringel auf Iantos Schulter zu zeichnen. „Das hier ist deine Zeit, deine Welt. Dein Zuhause… Gut, die Umstände könnten besser sein. Wir werden nicht immer hier eingesperrt sein.“

„Ich weiß. Aber…“ Der jüngere Mann schwieg einen Moment. „Es fühlt sich nicht mehr so an. Ich passe nicht mehr hierher.“ Er sah Jack an. „Das klingt verrückt, ich weiß, aber es ist…“

„…so dass dich verändert hat, was passiert ist?“, beendete der andere Mann den Satz. „Natürlich. Es hat uns beide verändert.“ Er zog Ianto an sich, schlang beide Arme um seinen Nacken. „Hey, wir werden sie wiedersehen. Ich bin sicher. Die Tardis hatte einen Grund, uns genau hier und genau in dieser Zeit abzusetzen.“

„Und bis dahin können wir weiter feststellen, wie sich Tiere im Zoo fühlen. Oder Goldfische in einem Glas.“ Ianto atmete tief ein. Jacks Pheromone, oder was auch immer es war, dass ihn so gut riechen ließ, wirkten unglaublich beruhigend. Er lag endlich still, Jacks Schulter als Kissen nutzend und sog die Wärme, die der Körper des anderen Mannes abstrahlte, auf wie eine sonnenbadende Katze. Adam Hills Schlaftabletten hatten im Vergleich mit Jack so viel Wirkung wie Traubenzucker. Seine Arme und Beine waren bleischwer, aber auf eine gute Weise, er sollte Jack sagen, dass er… Seine Augen schlossen sich. 

„Sieh es so, wenigstens ist es keine Einzelhaltung“, flüsterte Jack direkt in sein Ohr. „Soll ich dir jetzt von den Sexrobotern erzählen?“ 

Keine Reaktion. 

Er lauschte einen Moment auf die Atemzüge des anderen Mannes. Schlief Ianto jetzt etwa? Irgendetwas lief hier gewaltig schief, wenn er seine Bettpartner zum Einschlafen brachte, ohne dass sie vorher irgendwas getan hatten! Jack grinste und presste einen Kuss auf Iantos Schläfe. Nichts war mit Ianto wie mit irgendjemandem sonst, mit dem er zuvor zusammen gewesen war, egal wie lange oder unter welchen Umständen. Zwischen ihm und seinem Ex-Time Agency Partner – zeitlich gesehen die längste Beziehung, die er vor Ianto hatte – hatte es jede Menge Sex und Gewalt gegeben, aber keine Nähe. Sie hätten es beide als Schwäche ausgelegt, jemand zu brauchen – am wenigsten den jeweils anderen. 

„Schlaf gut“, sagte er leise und ließ sich von Iantos regelmäßigen Atemzügen ebenfalls in den Schlaf lullen.

 

###

 

Alex Hopkins wurde unsanft geweckt. Eine Stimme flüsterte "Guten Morgen, Liebling" in sein Ohr. Nun, manche würden das sicherlich nicht als unsanft bezeichnen, aber das hing auch stark vom Weckenden ab. 

Hopkins schreckte hoch und blinzelte. Er war mit den Kopf auf den Armen an seinem Schreibtisch eingeschlafen, und sein Nacken und Rücken ließen ihn unzweifelhaft wissen, welche schlechte Idee das gewesen war. Als sich sein Blick klärte, schnitt der Leiter von Torchwood Drei eine Grimasse. „Verdammt, dein Gesicht ist wirklich nicht, was ich morgens als erstes sehen will, Harkness“, knurrte er. 

Jacks spöttisches Grinsen verschwand hinter einer übertrieben gekränkten Miene. „Das ist nicht, was ich sonst höre.“

„Ianto zählt nicht. Er leidet am Stockholm Syndrom.“ 

„Ist das eine ansteckende Krankheit?“ Jack fläzte sich auf den Besucherstuhl und platzierte seine Füße auf der Schreibtischkante. 

Alex lehnte sich zurück und rieb sich die Schläfen, ohne auf Jacks Antwort einzugehen. „Was genau willst du eigentlich von mir? Um diese Uhrzeit“, fragte er müde, nachdem er in Richtung seiner Armbanduhr geblinzelt hatte. 

War das diese Woche die dritte oder vierte Nacht, die er an seinem Schreibtisch verbracht hatte, anstatt in seine leere Wohnung zu gehen? Obwohl er gar nicht für die Nachtschicht eingeteilt war. Er wurde zu alt dafür. Aber er ertrug die Stille in seiner Wohnung nicht mehr. Zumindest nicht nüchtern. Im Hub fand er zumindest Gesellschaft in dem Teammitglied, das die Nachtschicht hatte – und der Weg zur Arbeit war kürzer, wenn ein Alarm ausgelöst wurde. Adam Hill verbrachte fast so viele Nächte im Hub wie er. Und es war besser, im Labor zu sitzen und dabei zuzusehen, wie der Arzt Tests durchführte, als in seinem Wohnzimmer in der Gesellschaft einer Flasche Glenfiddich und dem Fernseher. Seit Jack und Ianto hier waren, zog es ihn noch weniger in seine Wohnung zurück. Sie trieben ihn manchmal fast die Wände hoch, vor allem Jack, der wie ein Teenager ständig rebellierte und Grenzen auslotete. Aber, das musste er zugeben, die beiden waren unterhaltsamer als alles, was der Rift je ausgespuckt hatte. 

„Eine Auskunft. Was müsste ich… theoretisch… tun, damit Ianto an meiner Stelle den Hub verlassen darf?“, fragte Jack gedehnt. 

Der Teamleiter antwortete nicht sofort. Er musterte Jack als versuche er hinter seine wahren Absichten zu kommen. „Wieso?“, sagte er schließlich.

„Wieso nicht? Denkst du, Ianto würde die Gelegenheit nutzen, verschwinden und mich hier alleine lassen?“

Ein flüchtiges Lächeln glitt über Alex‘ Gesicht. „Nein, das glaube ich von ihm ganz bestimmt nicht.“ 

„Und bei mir bist du dir da nicht so sicher?“ Jack zog übertrieben erstaunt die Augenbrauen hoch. 

Das erste Mal seit dem Aufwachen lächelte Hopkins. „Wenn eines sicher ist, dann das man sich bei dir über nichts sicher sein kann.“ Er schüttelte den Kopf, sein Gesicht wieder ernst. „Jack, ist dir klar, warum du nicht in diesem Moment in London in einem kleinen, fensterlosen Raum hinter einer verschlossenen Stahltür sitzt? Ohne Ianto? Wieso ich das Hauptquartier überzeugen konnte, euch hier zu lassen und ihr beide nützlicher außerhalb einer Zelle seid?“

Jack verschränkte die Arme im Nacken. „Du bist gut im Verhandeln?“

„Im Ernst, Jack.“

„Du bist wirklich sehr gut im Verhandeln?“

Alex musterte ihn. „Ich arbeite schon sehr lange für Torchwood. Manchmal denke ich, zu lange. Zwei Regimewechsel habe ich als normaler Fieldagent in London überstanden, dann hat Direktor Hartman mich hierher abgeschoben, als sie das Kommando übernahm. Sie hat mir den Umzug in die Provinz mit einer Beförderung zu versüßen versucht.“ Ein dünnes Lächeln zeigte sich, als in Jacks Miene Abscheu aufblitzte. „Ich sehe du erinnerst dich an sie. Sie ist ehrgeizig. Und ihr großes, persönliches Ziel ist es, den Doctor zu fangen. Nun, nebenbei ist sie auch an allem anderen interessiert, mit dem sich Geld machen lässt – Wissen, Technologie – natürlich im Namen der Krone und zur Verteidigung des Empire, ganz so wie es in der ursprünglichen Charta von 1789 steht. Bis vor ein paar Jahren war dieser Rift hier nichts weiter als eine Art Müllschlucker. Und wir saßen am falschen Ende. Angeblich ist diese Basis eine Art Anker. Die Stabilisatoren sollen verhindern, dass Cardiff, Wales oder die ganze Erde vom Rift verschluckt wird wie von einem schwarzen Loch. Niemand weiß, ob es tatsächlich so ist oder wie es funktioniert. Es ist nicht-irdische Technologie, die wir benutzen, ohne eine Ahnung zu haben, womit wir spielen. In den Archiven sind handgefertigte Zeichnungen, über einhundert Jahre alt, von Computerbänken, wie wir sie seit vielleicht zehn Jahren haben. Die Metalle, mit denen die Kryokammern gebaut sind, lassen sich auf das späte 19. Jahrhundert datieren – in Verbindung mit nichtidentifizierbaren Komponenten, mit denen die ausgeklügelten Messgeräte dieser Zeit nichts anfangen können. Niemand konnte das damals bauen. Niemand kann so etwas heute bauen. Der komplette Hub ist voll mit solchen Dingen. Viele davon sind im Laufe der Zeit in Vergessenheit geraten und ich arbeite seit einigen Jahren daran, dass es auch so bleibt. Weil ich denke, dass sie zu gefährlich sind, um damit zu spielen.“ 

„Wieso erzählst du mir das?“, fragte Jack. 

„Weil ich deine Hilfe dazu brauche. Dein Wissen.“

„Ich bin kein Wissenschaftler. Um den Job bei der Time Agency zu bekommen, habe ich mir neue Papiere gekauft, um besser da zu stehen und die hatten nun wirklich einen niedrigen Standard, was Rekruten betraf. Ich bin nur ein Betrüger und ein Trickdieb – wenn auch ein besonders charmanter und gutaussehender. Was willst du von mir?“ 

„Du bist ein wenig mehr als das und dein Wissen ist unserem 3000 Jahre voraus.“ Alex beugte sich vor. „Du hast gestern einen Haufen Elektronikschrott als Bestandteile eines Bio-Computers erkannt. Einer lebenden Maschine. Etwas, von dem auf diesem Planeten eine Handvoll Wissenschaftler träumen, und das es bisher nur in Science Fiction-Romanen und Fernsehserien gibt.“ 

„Klingt als bietest du mir einen Job an“, stellte Jack nach einem Moment tonlos fest.

„Inoffiziell, ja. Wie gesagt, der Rift ist seit einigen Jahren so aktiv wie nie zuvor. Hier landen Dinge mit denen wir nicht umgehen können. Dinge, die jemandem wie Yvonne Hartman nicht in die Hände fallen dürfen. Dafür brauche ich deine Hilfe.“

Jack verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich soll also wirklich für Torchwood arbeiten?“

„Das machst du doch bereits“, erinnerte ihn Alex. „Oder als was bezeichnest du das, wenn du mit dem Team auf Missionen gehst?“

„Das mache ich nur, damit Ianto und ich nicht als Laborratten dienen, zumindest nicht die ganze Zeit. Ich würde das nicht ein Arbeitsverhältnis nennen. Zumal ich nicht dafür bezahlt werde.“

Hopkins schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich muss gewisse Zugeständnisse an Yvonne machen. Die Tests sind eines davon.“ Alex schwieg einen Moment. „In den letzten Monaten habe ich versucht, sie davon zu überzeugen, dass es mehr nutzt, wenn du freiwillig mit uns zusammen arbeitest. Und ich denke, ich habe sie fast so weit. Ich weiß, technisch würde sich für euch nicht viel ändern, aber es ist ein Anfang. Vielleicht kann ich mit der Zeit mehr Freiheiten heraus handeln.“

„Ich hatte schon miese Arbeitgeber, das hier toppt bestimmt alles.“ Jack setzte sich auf, stellte die Füße auf den Boden. „Aber wir reden immer nur von mir“, meinte er. „Ich bin hergekommen, um über Ianto zu sprechen.“

„Muss ich dir erzählen, was wir beide bereits wissen? Ianto ist weniger interessant als du, er ist nicht die erste Priorität. Klar, er hat die gleichen… besonderen Heilungs-Fähigkeiten… wie du, aber er ist fünfzehn Meilen von hier entfernt in Newport geboren – nicht dreitausend Jahre in der Zukunft, auf einem anderen Planeten.“

Jack stand auf. Er studierte eine Karte an der Wand. „Wenn ich so wichtig bin für Torchwood, sollte Ianto ebenfalls wichtig für Torchwood sein.“ Er wandte sich wieder Alex zu. „Wenn du meine Hilfe willst, dann sollte Ianto besser auch Priorität erhalten. Da wir gerade so ehrlich sind, muss ich dir sicher auch nicht erzählen, dass er der einzige Grund ist, warum ich noch keinen Weg gefunden habe, diesen gastlichen Ort mit seinen großartigen Partys zu verlassen.“ 

„Ich weiß.“ Alex suchte und fand unter einem Papierstapel eine Flasche mit einem Rest Wasser darin. Nicht gerade ein üppiges Frühstück, aber es musste vorerst reichen. „Ein untrainierter Zivilist bringt das Team in Gefahr.“ 

„Dann schick ihn nicht auf Weevil-Jagd. Das ist nicht, was ich meine. Abgesehen davon, dass ich denke, er mag die Viecher sogar irgendwie.“ Jack schnitt eine Grimasse. Sein Mitgefühl hielt sich in Grenzen, nachdem er zu oft Bekanntschaft mit ihren Klauen und Zähnen geschlossen hatte. „Kannst du ihn nicht selbst mit nach oben nehmen? Ohne das Team? Du bist der Boss hier. Er braucht einfach nur frische Luft und muss Tageslicht sehen, dann geht es ihm bestimmt besser. Es kann auch unser kleines Geheimnis sein.“ 

„Er hat darüber noch nie etwas zu mir gesagt.“ Alex rieb sich die Schläfen. „Oder zu Adam. Du solltest mit ihm sprechen, wenn du dir Sorgen um Iantos Gesundheit machst.“ 

„Wir sind schon seit Monaten hier und es fällt dir erst jetzt auf, dass sich Ianto nicht beklagt?“ Jack lehnte sich gegen die Glaswand, die das Büro vom Rest des Hubs trennte. „Es ist wichtig. Es geht ihm nicht gut und das gefällt mir nicht.“

„Adam sagt, die Medikamente helfen. Und Ianto leistet gute Arbeit als allgemeiner Support – und mit der Bibliothek. Ich denke, es macht ihm Spaß, wieder mit Büchern zu arbeiten.“ Hopkins seufzte und stieß sich vom Schreibtisch ab, um aufzustehen. „In Ordnung. Ich nehme Ianto für einen kleinen Ausflug mit nach oben. Unter einer Bedingung… zwei Bedingungen: Keine Prügelei mehr mit Franks. Du hältst dich während der nächsten zwei Monate vollkommen zurück, egal welche Beleidigungen er dir an den Kopf wirft. Und zweitens: das bleibt wirklich unter uns, kein Wort zu jemand.“

Jack grinste unverschämt. „Bekomme ich ansonsten wieder Zimmerarrest?“

„Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass du solche Unruhe ins Team bringst. Und dir sollte auch daran liegen, die Leute auf deine Seite zu ziehen, anstatt sie dir zu Gegnern zu machen. Sieh mich nicht so an, Jack. Denkst du, ich weiß nicht, was Franks zu dir gesagt hat um dieses Veilchen zu verdienen? Das ist mein Haus, ich muss wissen, was vor sich geht. Ich hätte es nur vorgezogen, es von dir oder Franks selbst zu hören. Neil und ich hatten bereits eine Unterhaltung über sein Benehmen und darüber, wie er euch behandelt.“

„Musste er eigentlich auch in seinem Zimmer bleiben oder gilt das nur für mich?“

Alex lächelte. „Es ist gut, ich habe verstanden, dass dir nicht gefällt, auf nur vier Wände beschränkt zu sein.“

Jack zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es stört mich weniger, wenn Ianto auch bleibt. Ich bin sehr gesellig, je mehr desto besser. Du bist das nächste Mal eingeladen.“

Hopkins schüttelte den Kopf. „Hat dir schon einmal jemand erklärt, dass Strafen keinen Spaß machen sollen?“

„Das kommt auf die Strafe an, ich denke es…“ 

Alex hob die Hand. „Okay. Wechseln wir nicht das Thema. Ich werde dir etwas anvertrauen. Neil hat im letzten Jahr seine halbe Familie bei einem Unfall verloren. Er trauert, er ist wütend. Und er weiß nicht, wohin mit dieser Wut. Du hast es ihm sehr leicht gemacht, ein Ventil zu finden.“

„Schön zu wissen, dass man helfen kann“, erwiderte Jack sarkastisch. Er ging zur Tür.

„Warte, Jack“, rief ihm Alex nach. „Habe ich dein Wort, dass du dich von Franks nicht mehr provozieren lässt?“

„Nur, wenn er auch damit anfängt, sich zurück zu halten“, antwortete Jack über die Schulter hinweg. 

Hopkins ließ sich wieder in seinen Schreibtischsessel fallen. Er fragte sich, ob er nicht vielleicht gerade einen Fehlergemacht hatte…

 

###

 

„Arbeit?“, murmelte Ianto und blinzelte ihn unter seinen Decken hervor wie eine müde Eule an. 

Jack setzte sich auf die Bettkante und kickte die Schuhe von den Füßen, ohne darauf zu achten, wo sie landeten. Er streckte sich auf der Matratze aus - Ianto machte für ihn Platz - und drehte sich auf die Seite, um ihn anzusehen. Mit dem Unterschied, dass Jack angezogen und es hell im Zimmer war, genau wie in der Nacht zuvor. „Ich hatte nur eine kleine Unterhaltung mit Alex.“

Sofort wirkte Ianto wacher. „Was hast du angestellt?“, fragte er alarmiert. Sein Blick glitt suchend über die Arme und das Gesicht des anderen Mannes. „Du hast dich nicht wieder geprügelt, oder?“

„Immer diese haltlosen Verdächtigungen.“ Jack zog Ianto die Decke weg. „Ich bin absolut unschuldig.“

„Du kannst das mit ernsthafter Miene sagen und wunderst dich, dass die Leute denken, du lügst?“ Ianto stützte den Ellbogen auf und das Gesicht in die Handfläche. „Du hast irgendetwas vor. Das steht dir auf der Stirn geschrieben.“

Jack verdrehte die Augen in dem Versuch, sich selbst auf die Stirn zu sehen. „Echt?“

„Das ist eine Redensart, du Idiot.“ Ianto gab ihm einen Klaps auf den Oberarm. „Um was ging es in dieser Unterhaltung?“

„Alex hat mir einen Job angeboten, ich soll für Torchwood arbeiten.“

Ianto blinzelte, sichtlich überrascht. „Ist das nicht, was du die letzten Monate gemacht hast?“

„Genau das habe ich zu Alex auch gesagt“, erwiderte Jack grinsend. „Er will, dass ich ihm helfe, gefährliche Dinge zu identifizieren und vor seinen Bossen zu verstecken. Damit sie nicht in falsche Hände fallen. Er ist an meinem Kopf interessiert. Oder eigentlich nur an dem, was drin ist. Das ist neu.“

„Das etwas in deinem Kopf ist?“, fragte Ianto trocken. „Es ist sicher neu, aber du gewöhnst dich mit der Zeit daran.“ Er lachte, als Jack sich auf ihn rollte und ihn in die Matratze presste. 

Jack stützte die Ellbogen rechts und links von Iantos Gesicht auf und sah auf ihn hinab. „Geht es dir jetzt besser als gestern Nacht?“

Das Lachen verschwand aus den Zügen des jüngeren Mannes. Ianto öffnete den Mund, wie um zu widersprechen, doch am Ende schwieg er.

„Alex hat Neuigkeiten für dich.“

Sofort tauchte erneut ein misstrauischer Ausdruck in Iantos Augen auf. „Und welche?“

„Frag ihn selbst.“ Jack tat so als wollte er aufstehen – und grinste als Ianto seine Oberarme packte. Er beugte sich vor und küsste ihn so lange, bis Ianto vergessen hatte, was er wissen wollte… 

 

###

 

Es klopfte, bevor die Tür geöffnet wurde. Das alleine verriet Hopkins schon, um wen es sich bei seinem Besucher handelte. Adam Hill war mit Franks in Splott, eine Polizeimeldung überprüfen. Shana kam heute erst nachmittags und Caden war im Hub, hatte sich aber direkt vor seine Monitore verzogen. Ansonsten kam niemand so früh. Jack würde nicht klopfen. Also konnte es nur Ianto sein.

Er sah auf und blickte den jungen Waliser an, der an der Tür wartete. „Guten Morgen, Ianto. Komm rein.“

„Bore da.“ Ianto kam näher, blieb hinter dem Besucherstuhl stehen, die Hände auf die Rückenlehne gestützt, als brauche er den Halt. „Jack meinte, du hättest Neuigkeiten für mich?“ Es war klar, dass er nichts Gutes erwartete. 

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich für Jacks Verhalten verantwortlich gemacht habe“, sagte der Leiter von Torchwood Drei. Alex lächelte. „Er hat mir versprochen, sich besser zu benehmen und sich von Franks fern zu halten.“

„Jack hat das versprochen?“, wiederholte Ianto zweifelnd. 

„Nicht wörtlich. Aber es war in den Subtiteln.“ Alex stand auf und öffnete den Spind in der Ecke des Raumes. Er nahm seine Lederjacke und eine zweite warme Jacke heraus. „Hier, die sollte dir passen.“

Ianto nahm zögernd die Jacke entgegen, machte aber keine Anstalten, sie anzuziehen. „Ich habe eine Jacke“, sagte er. Die unteren Level des Hubs waren ungeheizt. Ohne mehrere Schichten Kleidung konnte man dort nicht längere Zeit arbeiten. 

„Hat Jack dir nichts gesagt?“ Alex trat zu ihm, den Kragen hochschlagend. „Wir beide machen jetzt einen Ausflug nach oben.“

„Nach oben“, wiederholte Ianto verständnislos, die Jacke überziehend. 

„Ja. Ein Spaziergang.“ Alex hielt einladend die Tür auf und Ianto ging an ihm vorbei nach draußen, die Stirn immer noch gerunzelt.

„Ich verstehe nicht, was das soll“, fragte der junge Waliser, als er neben Alex in den Lift trat. „Bringst du mich weg, weil ich… etwas falsch gemacht habe?“

„Ich bringe dich nicht weg.“ Hopkins sah ihn an. „Jack war heute Morgen bei mir, weil er sich Sorgen um dich macht. Er denkt, du könntest eine kleine Abwechslung brauchen. Es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht mehr tun kann.“ 

Als die Lifttüren sich öffneten, standen sie vor einer roh gemauerten Wand, genauer gesagt vor einer Sperrholztür die sich darin befand. Es war keine Klinke zu sehen, aber Alex presste auf einen versteckt angebrachten Schalter neben dem Rahmen, denn die Tür glitt einfach zur Seite. 

Durch die so entstandene Öffnung traten sie in einen Raum der mit trübem Tageslicht erfüllt war. Das lag daran, dass die Fensterscheiben bis fast ganz oben mit vergilbten Zeitungen verklebt waren. Fenster! Das bedeutete sie befanden sich nicht mehr unter der Erde. Ianto sah sich um. Hinter einer halbhohen Theke war ein Schreibtisch, hinter dem ein alter Bürostuhl stand. Ein Perlenvorhang hing vor einer Türöffnung, die offenbar in einen zweiten Raum führte. An der freien Wand zogen sich Metallregale entlang, die jedoch nichts enthielten als weitere Stapel vergilbter Zeitungen. Ein paar Poster, die meisten davon eselsohrig und halb von der Wand gelöst, kündigten Konzerte, Messen, Sportereignisse und andere Veranstaltungen an, waren aber bereits etliche Jahre alt. Es roch muffig und nach Staub. Spinnweben hingen von der Decke und von den blanken Glühbirnen.

„Wo sind wir?“, fragte Ianto neugierig. „Gehört das noch zu Torchwood?“

„Ja.“ Alex machte eine Geste, die den ganzen Raum einschloss. „Wir benutzen heute meistens den Eingang in der Garage, das ist praktischer. Aber das diente als Tarnung, um zu erklären, warum Leute hier ein und aus spazieren. Offiziell ist dies hier eine Zweigstelle der Cardiffer Tourismusbehörde. Ein Informationsbüro, an das sich Besucher des Millennium-Centers und Mermaid Quay wenden können. Es ist seit einigen Jahren geschlossen, weil mein Team zu klein ist, um hier jemand den ganzen Tag hin zu setzen und verirrte Touristen zu beraten. Außerdem gibt es auf der anderen Seite des Plas noch ein solches Büro, es war kein großer Verlust.“ Er tippte einen Code in einen Ziffernblock und öffnete die Tür. „Komm mit. Wir können einen Spaziergang entlang Mermaid Quay machen. Es ist nicht viel, um diese Jahreszeit ist morgens noch nichts los dort, aber ich finde das Wasser...“ Er unterbrach sich, musterte den jungen Waliser, der wie angewurzelt in der Mitte des Raumes stand. „Ianto? Alles okay?“

Ianto blinzelte einige Male und trat zu ihm, zögerte aber an der Türschwelle wieder. „Das letzte Mal als ich draußen war, hat mich ein Auto überfahren und getötet“, sagte er leise. „Es war alles ein Trick, um uns zu fangen.“

„Das ist kein Trick, Ianto. Ich verspreche es.“ Hopkins nahm den Arm des anderen Mannes und zog ihn mit sich ins Freie. Jack hatte Recht. Sie hatten Ianto übersehen. „Komm. Ich kaufe dir einen Kaffee in einem der Cafés, ein paar machen wirklich früh auf.“ Er ließ Iantos Arm los und sah zu, wie der junge Waliser tief Luft holte und das Gesicht in den noch blassen Himmel hob. Im matten Morgenlicht wirkte er kaum älter als ein Junge. Alex schob die Hände in die Jackentaschen, es war kühl aber nicht unangenehm so, und beschloss zu warten, bis Ianto so weit war. 

 

###

 

„Wir sollten das öfters machen“, meinte Alex, als er eine gute Stunde später die Tür aufhielt, damit Ianto vor ihm ins Büro treten konnte. „Natürlich nur, wenn Jack dann nicht eifersüchtig wird“, setzte er scherzend hinzu.

Ianto warf einen letzten bedauernden Blick in seinen leeren Kaffeebecher – bereits der Dritte – bevor er sich Hopkins zuwandte. „Jack sagt, er kennt Eifersucht nicht. Die hätte man in seiner Zeit abgeschafft. Er wäre so erzogen worden, oder was immer er damit meint.“ Er lächelte scheu. „Es hat mir gefallen draußen zu sein. Ich wusste nicht, wie sehr es mir gefehlt hat.“

„Ich weiß, dass nicht richtig ist, was mit euch beiden gemacht wird“, sagte Alex, die Tür hinter ihnen verriegelnd. Das Alarmsystem aktivierte sich automatisch. „Und ich hoffe, dass ich etwas daran ändern kann. Aber das wird noch eine Weile dauern.“

Der junge Waliser nickte und ging sichtlich widerwillig zu der hinter einer Wandtäfelung versteckten Tür, die zurück in den Hub führte. 

„Ich habe eine Idee“, sagte Alex, als er neben Ianto in den Lift trat. „Was hältst du von einem neuen Projekt für dich? Du bist mit der Bibliothek doch fast fertig, warum nimmst du nicht als nächstes das Touristenbüro in Angriff? Vielleicht kann ich London davon überzeugen, dass wir es wieder öffnen sollten.“ Er hob die Hand. „Ich verspreche nichts, aber denkst du, es wäre ein Job für dich? Immerhin bist du Waliser, du sprichst sogar die Sprache ein wenig und was du über die Sehenswürdigkeiten wissen musst, kannst du dir anlesen. Deine Manieren sind perfekt und es ist kein so großer Unterschied dazu, in einer Buchhandlung zu arbeiten. Ich meine, du verstehst, du musst vorsichtig sein, was du zu jemand sagst und du kannst weiterhin das Gebäude nicht alleine verlassen, nicht ohne einen von uns, ohne den Alarm auszulösen.“ Er deutete auf eine Kamera in der Ecke. „Das Sicherheitssystem ist aktiv, auch wenn wir den Raum gerade nicht nutzen und jedes deiner Worte wird aufgezeichnet. Aber hier wäre es zumindest heller als in den Archiven.“

„Ich würde das sehr gerne machen.“ Ianto wirkte verwundert. „Aber, wieso? Warum bin ich plötzlich so wichtig?“

„Es geht nicht darum, wie wichtig jemand ist. Ich denke einfach, du bist der richtige Mann für den Job“, antwortete Hopkins ausweichend. Er wollte nicht, dass es so klang, als wäre Iantos einzige Daseinsberechtigung Jack Harkness an Torchwoods Leine zu halten. 

„Okay.“ Ianto wirkte nicht völlig überzeugt. 

„Komm in mein Büro wenn du mit deiner Arbeit fertig bist“, sagte Alex. „Und mach mir eine Liste, was du alles brauchst um den Raum vorzeigbar zu machen, ja? So lange nichts dabei ist, dass unser Budget sprengt, sollte es kein Problem sein.“ Apropos Budget. Er sollte nachsehen, ob sich nicht ein paar Pfund für eine neue Kaffeemaschine finden ließen. Davon hatten sie alle was. Und Ianto schien eine Menge von Kaffee zu verstehen, er hatte von seinem früheren Arbeitgeber erzählt, der ihm alles Mögliche darüber beigebracht hatte. Das weitaus größere Problem war, Yvonne den Plan zu verkaufen. 

Als die Tür des Lifts aufglitt, kam Jack auf sie zu. Er zog Ianto mit sich fort, um ihm irgendetwas zu zeigen und Alex kehrte seufzend in sein Büro zurück, wo noch immer ein Berg Papierkram auf ihn wartete. 

 

Ende (tbc)


	31. Space-Bambi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack macht mit dem Team Jagd auf “Space-Bambis” und unangenehmer Besuch taucht im Hub auf.

Torchwood: Millennium Edition – Teil 2: Always a Good Day to Die

 

Summe: Jack macht mit dem Team Jagd auf “Space-Bambis” und unangenehmer Besuch taucht im Hub auf. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------  
The principle’s not hard to grasp.   
Trigger here, bullets come out of the end.

—Full Dark House, Christopher Fowler  
\--------------------------------------------------------

 

Kapitel 2.6: Space-Bambi

 

“Verdammt Harkness!” Shana Lyons stoppte abrupt und schob ihre Waffe ins Holster zurück, das sie wie Lara Croft an den Oberschenkel geschnallt trug. Sie beugte sich vor und holte tief Luft, gegen das einsetzende Seitenstechen anatmend. Seit einer Viertelstunde hetzten sie hinter diesen Viechern schon her und langsam ging auch ihr die Puste aus, obwohl sie oft Laufen ging und sie nicht gerade von der unsportlichen Sorte war. „Du hast schon wieder danebengeschossen, du lahme Ente! Behauptest du nicht immer, du kannst mit dieser Antiquität umgehen?“

„Das war nicht daneben. Das Ding hat sich im letzten Moment geduckt“, verteidigte sich Jack und stoppte ebenfalls, um Atem zu holen. „Ich dachte wir fangen sie ein und knallen sie nicht einfach ab.“ Terrandenden waren vielleicht schnell. Aber immerhin verfügten sie auch über sechs Beine und waren zum Laufen förmlich gebaut – ähnlich wie Windhunde hatten sie eine aerodynamische Form und wogen so gut wie nichts. 

Bevor ihn an diesem grauen, regnerischen Vorsommermorgen ein Alarm aus dem Bett und von Iantos Seite weg holte, hatte er so ein Geschöpft noch nie gesehen. Nicht einmal den Namen kannte er, aber ausnahmsweise fand sich eine sehr genaue Beschreibung in den Torchwood-Datenbanken und sie konnten eine kleine Herde Terrandenden identifizieren. Ein klein wenig ähnelten sie irdischen – aber sehr mageren – Rehen mit sechs Beinen und einem grauweißen Fell. In der Datenbank war vermerkt, dass sie ein zweites Augenpaar an ihrem Hinterteil hatten – was es praktisch unmöglich machte, sich an sie anzuschleichen. Irgendeines der Tiere sah immer in ihre Richtung und warnte den Rest der Herde.

„Und es ist nicht wirklich eine Antiquität, ich habe ihn erst vor einem Jahr oder so gekauft. Oder sagen wir… geborgt. Nicht, dass ich eine Gelegenheit gehabt hätte, sie zurück zu geben. Wir sind etwas überhastet aufgebrochen“, fuhr Jack fort, liebevoll die Webley tätschelnd, bevor er sie in das Gürtelholster zurück steckte. Er stand ein paar Schritte hinter der Torchwood-Agentin und hatte von da aus einen höchst erfreulichen Ausblick auf Shanas Hintern, der heute in hautengen schwarzen Jeans steckte. 

„Hör auf meinen Hintern anzuglotzen, Harkness“, warnte ihn Agent Lyons, ohne sich zu ihm umzudrehen. „Er steht nicht zum Verkauf.“

Jack grinste. „Hey, du hast hinten auch Augen? Vielleicht sollte ich nachsehen, ob du irgendwo noch ein paar Beine versteckst wie die Terrandenden.“ 

„Nicht nötig, dass ich mich dazu umdrehe.“ Shana richtete sich auf und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel ihres Sweatshirts die Stirn ab. „Egal wo du her kommst, du bist auch nur ein Kerl.“

„Und stolz darauf.“ Grinsend schob Jack das Becken vor. „Ich kann es sogar beweisen. Komm nachsehen.“

„Lass stecken“, erwiderte die Agentin trocken. „Ich musste mir genug von dir ansehen, als wir euch noch überwachten. Aber dein Boytoy ist ganz süß. Wenn er erwachsen wird, und genug von dir hat, gib mir Bescheid, okay?“

„Autsch.“ Jack presste beide Hände theatralisch auf die Brust als wäre er angeschossen worden. „Das trifft mich jetzt ganz tief.“

„Spar dir das für deinen Lover“, erwiderte die Agentin nicht unfreundlich und strich eine lose Strähne zurück. Sie drehte sich um. „Die sind weg. Hoffentlich sind die anderen noch an ihnen dran.“ 

„Warum lassen wir die armen Biester nicht einfach hier rumlaufen?“, schlug Jack vor. „Sie sind harmlos. Fressen nur Grünzeug und davon gibt es doch wohl genug.“ 

„Wir können keine außerirdische Spezies auf dem Gelände des Radyr Golf Clubs herumlaufen lassen, egal wie harmlos sie ist, nur weil sie zu schnell für dich sind“, erwiderte Shana sarkastisch. „Alex hat so schon Schwierigkeiten genug, den beiden Greenkeepern zu erklären, dass die sechsbeinigen Rehe auf dem Golfplatz nicht wirklich sechs Beine hatten und keine Rehe sind, sondern afrikanische Antilopen, die von einem in der Nähe gastierenden Wanderzirkus entkommen sind.“ Sie zog das Handy vom Gürtel, klappte die Antenne aus und rief ihren Boss an. Ein paar Momente später beendete sie das Gespräch. „Alex sagt, wir sollen uns beeilen. Die Herde ist am südlichen Ende, da können wir sie einkreisen. Offenbar können Golfer ganz schön rabiat werden, wenn sie nicht auf den Platz dürfen.“ Sie orientierte sich kurz mit Hilfe eines Kompasses, den sie an einem Armband wie eine Uhr ums Handgelenk trug und setzte sich in Bewegung. „Wartest du auf eine persönliche Einladung von Alex?“, rief Shana über die Schulter zurück. „Schwing die Hufe, Harkness.“

Jack machte sich widerwillig auf, ihr zu folgen. Wieso hatte er sich nur auf diesen Deal eingelassen. Die gleiche Rennerei wie beim Doctor, aber ohne den Bonus in einer coolen, intelligenten Zeitmaschine wohnen zu können… 

 

###

 

„Hallo, Ianto.“

Die plötzlich und unerwartet hinter ihm erklingende Stimme ließ Ianto für einen Moment erstarren. Sein Herz begann zu rasen. Er zerknitterte unwillkürlich das Plakat mit den neuen Öffnungszeiten des Cardiff Castle, das er gerade aufhängen wollte. Was machte SIE hier? Tief Luft holend rollte Ianto das Plakat auf und legte es auf ein nahes Regal, bevor er sich umdrehte. 

Lisa Hallett lehnte gegen die Tür des Touristeninformationsbüros, die Arme lose vor der Brust verschränkt. Sie lächelte, aber ihre Augen musterten ihn kühl. „Ich sehe man lässt dich wirklich aus dem Käfig.“

„Alex… Mister Hopkins denkt, wir sind so nützlicher“, verteidigte Ianto sich und den Leiter von Torchwood Drei. „Wir arbeiten. Unterstützen das Team.“ Er brach abrupt ab, besorgt darüber das er zu viel gesagt hatte.

„Steckt der andere Freak hier auch wo? Er klebt doch sonst an dir wie alter Kaugummi an einer Schuhsohle.“ Sie löste sich von der Tür und trat an Ianto vorbei hinter den Schreibtisch um einen Blick hinter den Perlenvorhang in den Nebenraum zu werfen. Aber da war nur ein winziger Aufenthaltsraum mit einem Waschbecken und einer Toilette hinter einem alten Wandschirm. Ansonsten war der Raum leer und unmöbliert. „Ich bin mir nicht so sicher, ob man unbedingt auf Hopkins Urteilsvermögen vertrauen sollte. Das ist ziemlich leichtsinnig, dich hier alleine zu lassen.“

Ianto verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Die Kamera da oben hat mich immer im Blick.“ Er deutete mit dem Kinn auf die CCTV-Kamera in der rechten Zimmerecke, die sich eben mit einem leisen Surren neu ausrichtete. Das rote Licht an ihrer Basis blinkte aufgeregt, fast so als hätte sie die Besucherin ebenfalls entdeckt und schlug Alarm. „Und die Tür ist gesichert. Wenn ich versuche, den Raum zu verlassen, aktiviert sich das Sicherheitssystem.“ 

Agent Hallett wirkte von den Veränderungen im Tourismusbüro nicht sonderlich beeindruckt. 

Er hatte einen kompletten Monat gebraucht, um Ordnung zu schaffen. Die Wände und die Decke mussten neu gestrichen werden. Schreibtisch, Theke, Tür und Fensterrahmen hatten Risse und brauchten ebenfalls einen neuen Schutzanstrich. Die Stahlregale für Prospekte und anderes Infomaterial waren trotz der Nähe zur Bucht rostfrei, sie mussten lediglich entstaubt und auf Hochglanz poliert werden. Der Fußboden bestand aus Linoleumfliesen von denen einige sich gewellt hatten und neu verklebt werden mussten, damit niemand darüber stolpern konnte. Und natürlich hatte er geschrubbt und gefegt; Spinnweben entfernt und die Fenster dreimal gewaschen, bevor auch der letzte Rest des Leims davon verschwunden war, mit dem man das Zeitungspapier an den Scheiben befestigt hatte. Die Sonne hatte über die Jahre alles zu einer festen Schicht zusammengebacken. 

Alex war ehrlich beeindruckt gewesen und hatte nicht mit Lob für seine Arbeit gegeizt. Er hatte ihm als Belohnung für die ganze Arbeit versprochen, dass er ihn vor der Eröffnung mit zu einer Einkaufstour nahm. Schließlich musste er professionell aussehen und dazu gehörten ein Anzug und ein ordentlicher Haarschnitt. 

Ianto rieb nervös die Handflächen gegen die Seitennaht seiner Jeans. Wo blieb Alex? Oder ein anderes Teammitglied. Sie mussten da unten doch inzwischen wissen, dass die Londoner Agentin hier war. Das Büro war noch nicht offiziell geöffnet, sie hatte das Gebäude nur betreten können, indem sie einen Zahlencode in die Alarmanlage eingab. Die Sicherheitsmonitore mussten das registrieren und unten anzeigen. Die konnten doch nicht alle so beschäftigt sein? 

Er sackte fast vor Erleichterung in sich zusammen, als mit einem leisen Zischen die Wandverkleidung zur Seite glitt und sah über die Schulter. Adam Hill trat durch den verdeckten Eingang zum Hub. 

Die Hand des Arztes streifte beruhigend seinen Rücken, als Adam an ihm vorbei ging. 

„Agent Hallett.“ Hill streckte die Hand mit einem unverbindlichen Lächeln aus. „Ich bin Doktor Adam Hill, ich vertrete Alex Hopkins“, stellte er sich förmlich vor, obwohl die Besucherin aus London sehr wohl wusste wer er war. „Willkommen in Cardiff. Niemand hat uns über Ihren Besuch informiert, ansonsten wäre Agent Hopkins hier geblieben um Sie persönlich zu begrüßen. Wir haben eine Situation auf dem Gelände eines Golfclubs, ein paar Meilen von hier entfernt. Harmlos, aber zeitaufwendig“, erklärte er. „Ianto, warum nimmst du nicht schon einmal den Lift nach unten und zauberst eine Tasse deines Kaffees für unseren Gast? Espresso?“ Er nickte dem jungen Waliser zu. „Ich bringe Miss… Agent Hallett auf den neuesten Stand.“ 

Das ließ sich Ianto nicht zweimal sagen. Ohne einen weiteren Blick in Lisas Richtung trat er durch die noch offen stehende Tür und in den Lift. 

„Wir sehen uns, Freak“, klang es hinter ihm her.

Er ließ sich aufatmend gegen die Liftwand sacken und fuhr sich durch die Haare. Sein Herzschlag hatte sich noch nicht beruhigt. Warum war SIE hier? Über Alex‘ Versicherungen - dass London sich zur Zeit nicht für sie interessierte und die Direktorin damit einverstanden war, dass sie mit dem Team arbeiteten – hatte er ihre unsichere Situation für eine Weile verdrängt. Jetzt kehrten die Zweifel zurück. Vielleicht hatte die Direktorin ihre Meinung geändert? Er wünschte Jack wäre hier und würde sich über sein Schwarzsehen lustig machen. 

Als der Lift im Hub ankam und die Türen aufglitten, drehte Caden sich neugierig zu ihm um. „Was will das Hauptquartier von uns?“, fragte er. 

Ianto zuckte mit den Schultern. „Glaubst du echt, das hat sie MIR verraten?“ Er schlenderte zu Cadens Computerstation und sah auf den Monitor. Auf einer Karte bewegten sich bunte Punkte. „Sind sie immer noch auf dem Golfplatz?“, fragte er, den Computerexperten damit von der überraschenden Besucherin ablenkend. 

Caden drehte seinen Stuhl zurück in die richtige Position. „Ja. Es gibt leider nur Kameras in der Nähe des Gebäudes, nicht auf dem Platz selbst, deshalb können wir keinen Blick auf sie werfen.“ Er lachte leise. „Aber ich habe ein paar interessante Flüche aufgeschnappt. Offenbar sind diese Tetra… Terstra…“

„Terrandenden“, warf Ianto ein. Er hatte auf dem Weg ins Büro Caden über die Schulter gesehen, als der Computerexperte die Ergebnisse der Datenbanksuche ans Team weiter gab. 

„Genau die“, bestätigte Caden. „Hey, denk dir doch einen besseren Namen dafür aus, du kannst das so gut. Auf jeden Fall, die sind wahnsinnig schnell. Ich hab Alex gerade gefragt, ob das daran liegt, dass sie sechs Beine haben. Stell dir vor, Menschen hätten vier oder mehr Beine, wie dann wohl der Sprintrekord…“

„Hey, tut mir leid“, unterbrach ihn Ianto. „Aber Adam hat mich gebeten, Kaffee zu machen, bevor er mit Agent Hallett nach unten kommt. Willst du auch eine Tasse?“

„Ja, bitte. Das war eine super Idee eine neue Kaffeemaschine zu kaufen.“ Caden tippte ein paar Befehle in seine Tastatur und das Bild auf den Monitor aktualisierte sich. Die Punkte sammelten sich nun mehr oder weniger in einer Ecke des Monitors. „Oh. Sieht so aus, als täte sich auf dem Golfplatz was. Ich halte dich auf dem Laufenden.“

Ianto nickte und ging weiter in die Küchenecke – und griff als erstes mit einem Stirnrunzeln nach einem weichen Tuch, um den Fingerabdruck weg zu polieren, den jemand auf dem glänzenden Gehäuse der Kaffeemaschine hinterlassen hatte. 

Verdan hätte vermutlich nur einen Blick darauf geworfen und ihm alles über Baujahr und Besonderheiten des Models verraten. Leider kam die gebrauchte Maschine ohne Bedienungsanleitung und er konnte seinen alten Mentor auch nicht um Rat fragen, also experimentierte Ianto. 

Alex hatte ausgesehen als würde er kurz vor einem Herzinfarkt stehen, als er ein paar Tage nach dem Kauf nachts in die Küchenecke trat und Ianto von Maschinenteilen umgeben vorfand. Er konnte nicht schlafen und Jack war mit dem Team auf Weevil-Patrouille, also hatte er beschlossen, die Maschine gründlich zu reinigen. Wirklich gründlich. Erschreckend, was man in Schläuchen und Ventilen an Kalkablagerungen finden konnte. Kein Wunder, dass der Kaffee schmeckte wie durch Kreide gefiltert. Er lächelte bei der Erinnerung für einen Moment. 

Dann dachte er wieder an Agent Hallett – sie war schon lange nicht mehr Lisa für ihn – und holte zwei Tassen aus dem Schrank, um sie vorsichtshalber noch einmal auszuwaschen, bevor er den Espresso machte. Für Caden machte er einen normalen, extragroßen Kaffee und füllte ihn in einen auslaufsicheren Thermobecher. Flüssigkeiten und Computertastaturen vertrugen sich nicht besonders. Caden sprach in sein Headset und nickte ihm dankend zu, als er ihm den Becher hinstellte. 

Ein paar Minuten später beobachtete er von der erhöht liegenden Küchenecke aus, wie Adam Hill die Agentin aus dem Hauptquartier in Alex Büro brachte. Der Arzt kam zu ihm und holte den Kaffee ab, ersparte ihm so das erneute Wiedersehen mit Lisa Hallett. 

„Sie ist nicht wegen dir oder Jack hier“, sagte er, die Anspannung des anderen Mannes bemerkend. Er legte die Hand auf Iantos Schulter, drückte sie leicht. „Wirklich. Direktor Hartman hat sie nur hergeschickt, um ein paar Dinge aus unserem Lager zu holen. Sie hat vor ein paar Tagen die neuen Bestandslisten bekommen und offenbar Lust auf eine kleine Shoppingtour.“ Der Arzt nahm das Tablett, das Ianto gerichtet hatte. „Hey, mach dir keine Sorgen. Vergiss sie. Caden hat gesagt, dass sie den Golfplatz so gut wie geräumt haben, sie sind bald zurück. Jack lässt dir ausrichten, er hätte noch etwas gut von heute Morgen.“ Er hob eine Hand, als Ianto unwillkürlich rot wurde. „Keine Details bitte. Tu mir nur den Gefallen und behalte Jack bei dir in eurem Raum, bis sie weg ist. Ich würde ihn ungern bewaffnet in der Nähe von Agent Hallett wissen. Nicht, dass ich ihn nicht verstehe, aber ein… Zwischenfall… hilft niemandem. Er nimmt ihr immer noch übel, was sie mit dir gemacht hat.“

„Das tue ich auch.“ Iantos Hals war wie zugeschnürt und die Worte kamen nur als heiseres Flüstern über seine Lippen. „Ich nehme es ihr sehr übel. Ich dachte sie wäre nett. Dass sie helfen wollte. Und die ganze Zeit über war ich nur ein Köder.“

„Ich weiß.“ Der Arzt drückte noch einmal seine Schulter. „Geh jetzt. Wir reden später weiter wenn du willst. Und Danke für den Kaffee. Du machst mich noch zu einem Fan.“

Ianto sah ihm nach, wie er das Tablett die Stufen hinab und in Richtung von Alex‘ Büro balancierte. Er begann automatisch sauber zu machen, obwohl da nicht mehr zu tun war, als ein paar verschüttete Tropfen Wasser weg zu wischen und den Behälter mit Kaffeesatz zu leeren. Er spülte ihn aus, bevor er ihn zurückstellte und danach war eigentlich auch schon nichts mehr unerledigt.

Er beugte sich über das Geländer und sah zu Alex‘ Büro hinüber, aber der Sichtschutz war geschlossen. Natürlich vertraute er Adam Hill… so weit er außer Jack irgendjemandem vertraute… aber der Arzt war auch nur eine Schachfigur. Wer wusste, ob Agent Hallett ihm die Wahrheit über ihren Besuch gesagt hatte? Er war hin und her gerissen zwischen dem Wunsch, hier zu bleiben und die Londoner Agentin im Auge zu behalten und in ihr Zimmer zu laufen und die Tür hinter sich zu verriegeln. 

Schließlich entschied er sich fürs Gehen. Jack würde sicher einen Wolfshunger mitbringen, er war ohne Frühstück los gezogen und Essen war immer ein guter Weg, ihn abzulenken. Fast so erfolgreich wie Sex. Er öffnete den Kühlschrank und studierte den Inhalt. Jemand hatte sich tatsächlich mal die Mühe gemacht und eingekauft. Er bereitete rasch ein paar Sandwiches, packte einen Apfel, einen Becher Jogurt und eine Flasche Milch in eine kleine Plastikbox und trug alles ein paar Stockwerke tiefer in ihr Quartier. 

Ein Karton Cornflakes, ein Zuckerstreuer und Geschirr standen in einem Schrank in ihrem Zimmer und Ianto packte alles auf den kleinen Tisch. Sein Partner liebte Cornflakes und aß sie mit Unmengen von Zucker zu jeder erdenklichen Tages- oder Nachtzeit. Für Notfälle hatte er auch noch eine Tafel Schokolade hinter dem Marmite-Glas versteckt. Alex hatte ihnen einen kleinen, eigenen Kühlschrank und eine Kochplatte versprochen und ein Budget, um zu kaufen was sie wollten. Natürlich würde er nicht in den nächsten Supermarkt gehen können um eine Packung Milch zu kaufen. Aber es gab genügend Geschäfte, bei denen man telefonisch ordern konnte, und die lieferten. Selbst zu bestimmen, was sie aßen. Es war nicht viel, aber ein kostbares kleines Stück Unabhängigkeit. Oder zumindest die Illusion davon.

Er nahm sich den Apfel und setzte sich auf sein Bett, kleine nervöse Bissen abknabbernd, während er wartete und versuchte, Lisa Hallett aus seinen Gedanken zu verbannen.

Ianto kam sich vor wie ein Teenager, der einen geheimen Fastfood- und Süßigkeitenvorrat vor seiner Mutter versteckt, als er ein paar Minuten später wieder aufsprang und eine alte Holztruhe öffnete, die er vor einiger Zeit im Archiv gefunden hatte. 

Er hatte sie selbst renoviert, die Patina aus Staub entfernt und die verschimmelten Lederbeschläge durch gewebte Kunststoffkofferbänder in einer passenden Farbe ersetzt. Sie war aus dunklem Holz gefertigt, das schwach nach etwas roch, das er nicht identifizieren konnte, leicht süßlich, leicht nach etwas, das ihn an Weihnachten und den Plumpudding seiner Großmutter erinnerte. Selbst das Reinigen hatte den Geruch nicht entfernt, also nahm Ianto an, dass er vom Holz selbst stammte, nicht von einer Lasur. Innen war die Truhe mit dunkelrotem Leder ausgeschlagen, das zwar vom Alter rissig geworden war, aber ansonsten in perfektem Zustand. Die äußeren Kanten waren mit Messingnägeln beschlagen, die auch die ursprünglichen Lederbeschläge gehalten hatten. Es gab einen ebenfalls aus Messing bestehenden Bügel, der wohl ursprünglich mit einem Schloss verschlossen werden konnte. Das Schloss war allerdings nicht dabei gewesen. Aber am meisten faszinierten Ianto die Messingtafeln, die sich auf der Vorder- und Rückseite der Truhe befanden. Ein orientalisch anmutendes Muster aus Tieren und Pflanzen und – möglicherweise – mythischen Gestalten war eingeschlagen. Niemand wusste, woher sie stammte oder wie sie in den Besitz von Torchwood gelangt war. Alex hatte sie ihm überlassen und Ianto betrachtete sie als sein Privatbesitz. Sogar Jack respektierte das – oder ließ sich zumindest nicht dabei erwischen, wenn er darin herum stöberte. Ianto bewahrte sein Tagebuch darin auf und ein paar Dinge, die ihm wichtig waren. Ein Foto seiner Eltern. Und ein Hochzeitsfoto seiner Schwester. Es waren die Dinge gewesen, die sich in seinem Rucksack befunden hatten, als sie die Tardis verließen. Die letzten Relikte seiner Vergangenheit. Außerdem hielt er einen kleinen Vorrat an Bitterschokolade und ein paar Dosen seiner Lieblingslimo darin bereit. Das Versteck hinter dem Marmite-Glas war eigentlich keines, Jack bediente sich dort auch an der Schokolade, wenn er Lust dazu hatte. 

Ianto schloss die Truhe und knackte den Verschluss der Dose. Bevor er noch den ersten Schluck genommen hatte, hörte er wie hinter ihm die Tür geöffnet wurde.

Jack trat in den Raum. „Fang.“ Er warf etwas in Iantos Richtung.

Er reagierte gerade noch schnell genug, um das Ding nicht an den Kopf zu bekommen. „Und was soll ich mit einem Golfball anfangen? Mir ein neues Hobby zulegen?“, fragte er trocken, den weißen Ball auf seiner Handfläche betrachtend. 

„Hey, ich bringe dir ein Geschenk mit und du meckerst.“ Jack setzte eine übertrieben gekränkte Miene auf. 

„Entschuldigung.“ Ianto stellte seine Getränkedose auf dem Tisch ab und trat zu seinem Partner, um ihn zu küssen. „Danke für das tolle Geschenk, Jack“, mokierte er. „Besser? Willst du ein spätes Frühstück?“

„Ein Anfang.“ Jack packte ihn am Gürtel, als Ianto an den Tisch treten wollte. „Hey, wo willst du hin? Ich war noch nicht fertig.“

„Was kann ich noch für dich tun?“, fragte der jüngere Mann. 

„Komm mit unter die Dusche. Ich bin von der ganzen Rennerei total verschwitzt.“ Jacks Finger öffneten geschickt den Gürtel seines Partners. 

„Das gehört verboten“, murmelte Ianto und beugte sich vor, um mit der Zungenspitze über die Mulde oberhalb Jacks Schlüsselbein zu lecken. „Niemand sollte so gut riechen, wenn er schwitzt.“ Der Golfball klickte als er auf dem Boden aufprallte und rollte davon.

Jack hakte lachend den Arm um den Nacken seines Partners und zog ihn in Richtung Bad. 

Mission Ablenkung erfolgreich, dachte Ianto sarkastisch – bevor Jack dafür sorgte, dass auch er alles andere vergaß. 

 

###

 

„Was passiert jetzt eigentlich mit den Tieren, die ihr auf dem Golfplatz gefangen habt?“, fragte Ianto eine Weile später, als sie es aus der Dusche und ins Bett geschafft hatten.

„Shana und Franks bringen sie in einem Transporter in ein Reservat, dass in einem Nationalpark eingerichtet ist. Es ist umzäunt und gesichert, damit keine Naturfreunde oder Wanderer zufällig drauf stoßen. Sie können da in Ruhe leben und sich mit den einheimischen Rehen vergnügen.“ Er lachte. „Stell dir vor, vielleicht gibt es dort in ein paar Jahren eine neue Spezies sechsbeiniger Rehe. Was dachtest du, dass sie alle getötet werden? Alex macht so etwas nicht, wenn es nicht unbedingt notwendig ist. Und sie sind völlig harmlose Biester, die einfach nur das Pech ihres Lebens hatten, und zum falschen Zeitpunkt am falschen Ort waren.“

„Bring mir bei, wie man tötet“, sagte Ianto ein paar Minuten später leise.

Jack öffnete überrascht die Augen. Er hatte gedacht, der junge Waliser wäre eingeschlafen, weil er so still geworden war. Er schwieg, stützte das Kinn auf Iantos Schulter. 

„Ich will lernen, wie ich mich verteidigen kann. Und ich will nicht davon abhängig sein, dass du da bist, um mich zu… retten…“, fuhr Ianto fort. 

„Okay“, sagte Jack. Er fragte nicht, ob der andere Mann sicher war, dass er das wirklich wollte. Aber er spürte ein vages Bedauern, als wäre es sein Verlust... das Hergeben dieser speziellen Unschuld. Zu töten veränderte alles. Veränderte eine Person. 

Er zog ihn einfach ein wenig näher an sich und presste einen Kuss gegen Iantos Haar. 

„Denkst du, Alex lässt dich mit mir kommen, wenn ich dir alle meine besten Tricks beibringe?“, fragte Jack nach einer Weile. Es war einfach zu still. 

„Deine Aufreißtipps? Was soll ich denn damit anfangen, wenn mir ein zähnefletschendes Alien gegenübersteht?“

„Hey, Charme ist auch eine Waffe“, neckte ihn Jack, froh darüber, dass Ianto wieder mehr wie er selbst klang. „Ich wette, du bist großartig mit jeder Art von Waffe. Ich habe dich mit meiner gesehen.“

„Ich fasse die Webley nie an.“

„Wer redet von der Webley.“ Grinsend presste Jack Iantos Handfläche gegen seinen Schritt.

„Weißt du, Franks hat recht, du bist wirklich pervers“, gab Ianto zurück. 

„Komplimente, Komplimente. Verzieh den Mund nochmal so wie eben. Das ist sexy.“

Ianto zog seine Hand weg und drehte sich auf den Rücken. Er holte tief Luft und schloss die Augen. „Agent Hallett war heute hier. Während ihr mit Space-Bambi auf dem Golfplatz gespielt habt.“

Es war einen Moment lang sehr still und Ianto griff instinktiv nach seinem Partner, als ob er Jack daran hindern wollte, das Bett zu verlassen. Die Muskeln unter seiner Handfläche waren steinhart vor Anspannung. Jacks Finger landeten auf seinen und er rieb mit dem Daumen Kreise auf Iantos Handrücken. „Was wollte sie hier?“

„Adam meinte, sie hätte irgendetwas abgeholt. Er hat nicht gesagt, was. Irgendetwas das wir im Lager haben und das London will.“ 

„Hat sie dich gesehen?“, fragte Jack.

„Was denkst du? Sie kam über das Touristeninformationsbüro in den Hub. Ich war oben, um die neuen Poster aufzuhängen.“ Ein unwillkürlicher Schauder lief durch den jüngeren Mann. 

„Ich hoffe, sie hat auch nach mir gefragt? Oh, bitte bitte sag mir, dass sie an brennender Sehnsucht nach mir leidet?“ Jack schlug bewusst einen leichten Ton an.

Ein kleines Lächeln spielte um Iantos Mund. „Sie hat wirklich nach dir gefragt. Sie meinte, dass du doch sonst auch immer an mir kleben würdest – und zwar wie alter Kaugummi an einer Schuhsohle.“

„Hat sie mich als Kaugummi bezeichnet? Awwww. Siehst du, sie ist völlig verrückt nach mir.“

„Und mich als Schuhsohle. Krieg dich wieder ein.“ Ianto stieß ihn mit dem Ellbogen an. Aber Jacks schlechte Witze kamen nur teilweise gegen das Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit an. Die Begegnung mit Lisa Hallett hatte Erinnerungsfetzen an den getürkten Autounfall und seinen Tod an die Oberfläche gespült. Er öffnete die Augen und sah in Jacks Gesicht. „Sie hat mich daran erinnert, wie unglaublich wehrlos wir sind“, sagte er leise. Ianto hob die Hand, Daumen und Zeigefinger in einer Pistolenhaltung und presste die Fingerspitze gegen Jacks Stirn. „Bumm. Und dann können sie mit uns machen, was sie wollen. Wir gehen ja nicht kaputt.“

Jack bewegte den Kopf weg und küsste seine Fingerkuppe. „Ich weiß. Aber das bedeutet nicht, dass wir uns alles gefallen lassen.“ Abrupt rollte er sich auf die Seite und sprang auf. „Komm mit.“

Ianto zog eine Decke über sich. „Ich meinte nicht, dass wir sofort mit dem Training anfangen sollen. Außerdem bin ich müde.“ Er gähnte. 

Der Captain grinste. „Ich dachte eher daran, dass wir endlich etwas essen und dann Alex aushorchen, was die Schlange aus London von ihm wollte. Aber das kann ich auch alleine, wenn du erst wieder zu Kräften kommen musst.“

„Okay.“ Ianto zog die Decke über den Kopf. „Sag Caden Space-Bambis“, kam es gedämpft darunter hervor.

„Space-Bambis?“, wiederholte Jack. „Ist das ein Geheimcode?“

„Das ist der coole Name, den er wollte.“ Ianto streckte eine Hand unter der Decke hervor und winkte. „Sag ihm das einfach, er weiß schon Bescheid.“

„Okay.“ Ohne erst nach seiner Kleidung zu greifen, machte sich Jack über das Essen her. „Wenn ich so darüber nachdenke, ist es sogar eine sehr gute Idee, wenn du gleich im Bett bleibst. Dann spare ich mir die Mühe, dich später wieder auszuziehen“, meinte er mit vollem Mund und wischte ein paar Krümel von der Brust.

Unter der Decke wurde etwas gemurmelt, dass sowohl Zustimmung als auch ein Fluch sein konnte. Dann erschienen zwei Finger. 

Jack schnappte sich die angebrochene Dose und trank sie halb leer. Ianto war okay. Agent Halletts Besuch hatte sicherlich ein paar bittere Gefühle ausgelöst, aber der junge Waliser hatte mit ihm darüber gesprochen, und sich nicht von ihm zurückgezogen. Adam hatte ihm eingeschärft, darauf zu achten. Das andere Warnzeichen war die Weigerung, zu essen…

Ein verwuschelter Kopf tauchte aus den Untiefen der Decke auf. „Hey, lass mir gefälligst ein Sandwich übrig und Pfoten weg von meiner Cola.“ Damit zog sich Ianto in seinen Kokon zurück wie ein Einsiedlerkrebs in sein Schneckenhaus. 

Jack grinste und trank demonstrativ die Dose leer. Oh ja. Ianto war okay.

 

Ende (tbc)


	32. This Shoes wer Made for Walking: Beobachtungen

Anmerkung: Das hier ist eine kleine Überbrückung bis ich das nächste richtige Kapitel geschrieben habe und fokussiert die Beziehung von Dr. Adam Hill zu Jack und Ianto.

 

Torchwood: Millennium Edition – Teil 2: Always a Good Day to Die

 

Kapitel 2.7: This Shoes wer Made for Walking: Beobachtungen

 

Adam Hill dehnte seine Schultern und seufzte leise, als ein Wirbel in seinem Nacken knackte. Es klang, als wäre ein trockener Zweig an einem Ast abgebrochen und ungefähr so beweglich wie ein Baum fühlte er sich im Moment auch. Seine Augen waren trocken, sein Magen leer… er hatte zweifellos zu viele Stunden mit Analysen und gebeugtem Rücken über dem Mikroskop verbracht. Technik hin oder her, der Computer nahm ihm zwar die Routinearbeit ab, aber am Ende musste er sich auf das verlassen, was er mit eigenen Augen sah. 

Als der Arzt langsam die Treppe nach oben ging, hörte er Lachen aus der Ecke mit der Couch kommen. Es war ungewöhnlich genug, dass er kurz stutzte. Gelächter war nun wirklich nichts, zu dem sie oft Anlass fanden. Gleich darauf oben angekommen, sah er, dass sich dort das restliche Team versammelt hatte. Adam warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Sollten die meisten von ihnen nicht längst Zuhause sein? Normalweise war um diese Zeit nur noch da, wer immer die Nachtschicht hatte und die Monitore überwachte. Und Leute wie er und Alex, die nichts hatten, zu dem sie nach Hause gehen konnten. Vermutlich waren sie erst vor kurzem von einem nächtlichen Einsatz zurückgekommen und entspannten noch ein wenig. 

Caden saß neben Jack auf der Couch, vorgebeugt, mit dem eifrigen Gesichtsausdrucks eines Kindes, das eine besonders spannende Gute-Nacht-Geschichte erzählt bekam. Jack selbst fläzte sich zurück und hatte die nackten Füße auf den mitgenommenen Kaffeetisch vor sich gelegt, woran sich aber offenbar niemand störte. Er war mitten in einer Erzählung, begleitet von weiten Gesten. Alex befand sich am anderen Ende des Sitzmöbels, eine aufgeschlagene Akte vor sich auf dem Schoß, einen Stift in der Hand, aber sein Blick war auf Jack gerichtet. Er runzelte die Stirn. Shana saß quer in einem der alten Sessel, die Beine über die Armlehne geschwungen, und drehte einen ihrer Zöpfe um ihre Finger. Selbst Franks war dort, ein wenig abseits von den anderen lehnte er mit mürrischer Miene an der Wand, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. 

Es entging ihm nicht, dass Ianto fehlte. Bestimmt hatte der junge Waliser sich wieder in irgendeine Arbeit vergraben und darüber die Zeit vergessen. Nun, das war kaum etwas, für das der Arzt ihn tadeln konnte, nachdem er nur allzu oft genau das gleiche tat. Und Jack sonnte sich ausgiebig in der Aufmerksamkeit der anderen, da fiel die Abwesenheit seines Partners weniger ins Gewicht… Nein, das war so nicht ganz richtig. Ianto war seine eigene Persönlichkeit, nicht nur das Anhängsel des charismatischen Ex-Timeagents. Aber der jüngere Mann war zurückhaltender. Er fühlte sich wohler, wenn er von seinen Büchern umgeben war und sich nicht im Blickpunkt der anderen befand. Jack war ein Rätsel, in ein Mysterium gewickelt und mit Geheimnissen verschnürt. Nicht zu vergessen sein Charme, der andere Menschen zu ihm zog wie eine Kerze Motten. 

Adam gesellte sich nicht zu ihnen, sondern ging weiter in die Küchennische um nach etwas Essbarem zu suchen. Er kam nicht einmal auf die Idee, nach Hause zu gehen, obwohl seine Arbeitszeit längst vorbei war. Viele Nächte fand er ein paar Stunden Schlaf in einem der Krankenbetten, die sich in einem Raum direkt neben dem Autopsiesaal befanden. Falls er überhaupt schlief. Für Torchwood zu arbeiten förderte nicht gerade erholsame Nachtruhe. 

In der Mikrowelle aufgewärmte Pizza (am Rande der Genießbarkeit, aber um diese Zeit ging er das Risiko einer Lebensmittelvergiftung ein) füllte seinen Magen und der Arzt machte sich mit einem Becher Tee auf den Weg in sein Labor. Aber dann bog er kurzerhand ab und nahm den Korridor, der ihn eine Ebene tiefer bringen würde.

 

###

 

„Passiv-aggressives Schuheputzen?“, fragte eine Stimme hinter ihm.

Ianto ließ die Schuhbürste sinken und stellte den einstmals silberfarbenen Sneaker zurück auf den Boden. „Schlimmer“, erwiderte er trocken. „Ich putze passiv-aggressiv MEINE Schuhe nachdem JACK mit ihnen durch den Dreck gewalzt ist. Ich sollte sie ihm eigentlich an den Kopf werfen.“

„Damit würde sich zumindest der passive Teil erledigen“, meinte Adam Hill trocken, als er neben dem jungen Waliser auf der Treppe Platz nahm. Er hielt den Teebecher zwischen beiden Händen. „Hilft es wenigstens?“

Ein mattes Lächeln huschte über Iantos Gesicht. „Nein“, gestand er ein und gab dem Schuh einen Kick, der daraufhin die restlichen Stufen hinab kullerte. „Ich bin immer noch sauer auf ihn. Manchmal komme ich mir vor als wäre ich sein persönliches Zimmermädchen.“

Apropos Mädchen. Der Blick des Arztes glitt unwillkürlich zu Iantos Händen. „So, versucht Jack mich auf den Arm zu nehmen oder hast du tatsächlich danach gefragt, ob dir jemand eine Flasche Nagellackentferner mitbringen kann?“

„Du solltest vorsichtig sein, das in seiner Anwesenheit zu sagen, oder er versucht es tatsächlich.“ Ianto lächelte. „Aber es stimmt. Mit Nagellackentferner lässt sich alter Buchkleber weich machen und vom Einband lösen. Einer von Verdans – meinem alten Boss - kleinen Tricks.“ 

„Oh. Gut. Ich dachte es wäre für eine Art… von Sexspiel. Ein Rollenspiel oder so was.“ Adam musterte den Inhalt seiner Tasse. Das war eine überflüssige, ja geradezu dumme Bemerkung gewesen. Ianto hatte schließlich nach Nagellackentferner, nicht nach Nagellack gefragt.

Aber der andere Mann zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Alles mit Jack ist Sex. Oder ein Spiel. Oder beides.“ Ianto wischte seine Handflächen an der Hose ab und betrachtete dann seine Nägel kritisch. „Was denkst du? Welche Farbe würde mir wohl stehen?“ 

Adam sah ihn überrascht an und lachte dann, als er das freche Grinsen des jüngeren Mannes sah. „Für einen Moment dachte ich glatt, du meinst das ernst.“

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Nagellack wäre absolut unpraktisch“, erwiderte Ianto unschuldig. „Schließlich arbeite ich die ganze Zeit mit den Händen, der würde sofort abblättern.“

„Du bist ein guter Junge. Bewahr dir das, Ianto – und deinen Humor.“ Adam überraschte sie beide, indem er sich vorbeugte und Ianto auf die Wange küsste. Er stand auf und nickte in Richtung der Schuhe. „Und die solltest du wirklich Jack putzen lassen. Wir sehen uns später.“ 

Ianto sah ihm nach und berührte dann seine Wange mit den Fingerspitzen. Das hatte er nicht erwartet. Aber es bedeutete nichts. Adam Hill war nur nett zu ihm. Vielleicht tat er ihm sogar leid. 

„Hey.“ Jack stürmte plötzlich die Treppe herunter und legte fast eine Bruchlandung hin, als er mit seinen bloßen Füßen auf den glatten Stufen ausrutschte. „Hier steckst du. Ich habe auf dich gewartet so lange es ging. Ich hab den anderen von meinem Besuch in einer Stadt erzählt, die auf dem Rücken eines riesigen Wals befestigt war und von ihm durchs Weltall getragen wurde. Du hast wirklich etwas verpasst.“ 

„Das hast du mir schon erzählt“, entgegnete Ianto ohne großes Interesse. „Dem Doctor und Rose übrigens auch.“ Er begann die Schuhputzutensilien aufzusammeln. 

Jack folgte ihm und hielt ihn am Arm fest. „Es macht mehr Spaß, wenn du dabei bist.“ Er zog Ianto, der ihm keinen Widerstand leistete, näher zu sich und küsste ihn. „Es tut mir leid, wegen der Schuhe, meine ich. Ich weiß, es sind eigentlich deine. Und ich habe sie ziemlich dreckig gemacht.“

„Eigentlich… mag ich die Schuhe nicht mehr besonders seit… dieser Nacht. Du weißt, welche ich meine.“ Ianto zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich hätte sie längst weggeworfen, wenn du sie nicht so gerne anziehen würdest.“ Jack hatte die Schuhe getragen, als sie damals nach dem Dart-Turnier überfallen wurden und Jack… getötet… wurde. Die silberfarbenen Sneaker waren das erste gewesen, dass er gesehen hatte, als er seinen Partner endlich fand – verblutet zwischen Mülltonnen in einem dreckigen Hinterhof. Die bloße Erinnerung daran ließ ihn erschauern. 

„Wirf sie weg.“ Jack zeichnete mit der Fingerspitze eine unsichtbare Linie von Iantos Stirn, über seine Nase und seine Lippen, das Kinn entlang bis zu der kleinen Mulde unterhalb des Kehlkopfes. „Torchwood schuldet uns mehr als nur ein neues Paar Schuhe.“ Er folgte der Linie seines Fingers mit den Lippen und Ianto ließ den Kopf in den Nacken sinken, atmete hörbar aus. Die Anspannung, die sich von den Erinnerungen hervorgerufen in ihm ausgebreitet hatte, sickerte aus ihm heraus wie Tautropfen, die über ein Blatt rollten. Er legte seine freie Hand an Jacks Wange – ließ dann die zuvor aufgesammelte Schuhbüste einfach fallen, so dass er das Gesicht des anderen Mannes mit beiden Händen umschließen konnte.

Jack sah ihn an, mit diesem besonderen Lächeln, das sein Herz immer ein wenig schneller schlagen ließ. „Verzeihst du mir noch einmal?“

„Ich fürchte…“ Ianto beugte sich vor und küsste ihn. „…das tue ich jedes Mal. Immer wieder.“ Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Und das weißt du auch ganz genau.“

„Mein Glück.“ Jack hakte den Arm um den Nacken des jüngeren Mannes. „Was hältst du davon, wenn ich dir eine Geschichte erzähle, die du noch nicht kennst?“ 

„Was hältst du davon, wenn du aufhörst zu reden und du dir was anderes für deinen Mund einfallen lässt?“ Ianto schlang den Arm um Jacks Mitte. 

„Davon halte ich sehr viel.“ Jack platzierte einen Kuss auf der Nasenspitze seines Geliebten. „Ich habe wirklich Glück.“

Ein paar Meter über ihnen, oben neben der ersten Treppenstufe, lehnte unbemerkt Adam an der Wand und nippte an seinem inzwischen fast kalten Tee. Er sah den beiden nach, wie sie lachend und engumschlungen den Korridor entlang liefen und fühlte sich plötzlich sehr alt. Und sehr alleine. 

 

###

Es waren die kleinen Dinge, denen Ianto Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Wie zu wissen wer seinen Kaffee wie trank. 

Franks trank seinen Kaffee schwarz und stürzte ihn in der Regel rasch und so heiß wie möglich hinunter, als wolle er sich damit bestrafen.

Shanna bevorzugte morgens Kaffee ohne Zucker und nachmittags oder abends Milchkaffee mit einem zusätzlichen Schuss Sahne.

Alex trank seinen Kaffee wie immer man ihn vor ihn stellte, so lange er heiß war und in ausreichender Menge Koffein enthielt. Der Geschmack schien ihn kaum zu interessieren. Aber manchmal, wenn Ianto morgens die leeren Tassen aus dem Büro des Leiters von Torchwood Drei holte, nahm er einen schwachen Alkoholgeruch daran wahr. 

Adam Hill bevorzugte Tee am Morgen, trank aber später gerne Espresso. Und den sehr süß, wenn er auch sorgfältig darauf achtete, dass ihn niemand dabei beobachtete. Vermutlich war er der Meinung, als Arzt müsse er ein Vorbild sein. Ianto fand unzählige Verpackungen von Rohrzuckersticks, wie sie auch manche Cafés verwendeten, in seinem Papierkorb, als er den Müll einsammelte. Und behielt das kleine Geheimnis für sich. 

Jacks Kaffeevorlieben änderten sich ständig, was ihn zum idealen - wenn auch nicht aussagekräftigen - Kandidaten für Versuche machte. Bisher hatte Ianto nämlich noch nichts gefunden, das Jack nicht geschmeckt hätte.

Caden trank seinen Kaffee so wie vermutlich der Durchschnitt der Menschen: ein bisschen Zucker, ein bisschen Milch und stark genug, um ihn nach einer am Computer durchzockten Nacht morgens im Büro nicht über der Tastatur einnicken zu lassen. 

Jane - so hieß der weibliche Weevil, den sie zur näheren Untersuchung im Hub behielten - bevorzugte ganze Kaffeebohnen. Sie waren klein genug um durch die Luftlöcher der Zelltür zu passen und Jane aß sie wie Bonbons. Wenn er Kaffeebohnen in der Tasche hatte, wartete sie ruhig in einer Ecke ihrer Zelle, anstatt nach vorne zu stürmen und sich gegen das Glas zu werfen. Ianto hatte das durch Zufall entdeckt und trug seither immer ein paar Kaffeebohnen bei sich, wenn er sie fütterte. Der dumpfe Aufprall ihres Körpers gegen das Glas hatte ihn schon in seinen Träumen heimgesucht.

 

### 

 

„Ich habe dir etwas mitgebracht.“ Adam hielt eine Plastiktüte hoch, als er den Hub durchquerte. „Eine Kleinigkeit, von der ich dachte, dass du sie brauchen kannst.“

„Ein Geschenk?“, fragte Ianto überrascht. „Für mich?“

Er legte das Blatt Papier, das er eben in der Hand hielt - er übertrug an einem der Schreibtische gerade alte, handschriftliche Berichte aus dem Archiv in ihre Datenbank - zur Seite und wischte sich die Handflächen gründlich ab. Das Papier war stockfleckig, teils angeschimmelt, fast immer vergilbt oder die Schrift zu Schatten verblasst. Er entzifferte, was noch irgendwie zu erkennen war und fütterte die Information in die stets hungrige, stets wachsende Datenbank. 

Adam nickte wohlwollend und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, als Ianto die Tüten nahm. Er kippte sie und ein Schuhkarton plumpste auf eine freie Stelle des Tisches. Der Karton enthielt ein Paar Sneaker in einem so leuchtenden Blau, wie Ianto noch nie Schuhe gesehen hatte. Abgesetzt waren sie mit etwas dunkleren Patches, grell orangefarbenen Schnürsenkeln und einem ebensolchem Emblem. Sie waren vermutlich billig und sahen auch so aus.

Und trotzdem verliebte sich Ianto auf den Blick in sie. Er zog sie sofort an und drehte sich mit einem Lachen wie ein Kind um die eigene Achse, damit Adam den perfekten Sitz bewundern konnte. Die Größe war genau richtig. Der schmale weiße Einsatz zwischen dem blauen Schuh und der schwarzen Sohle blitzte bei jedem Schritt auf. 

„Wow, die sind großartig.“ Tatsächlich fühlte es sich an, als liefe er über einen dicken Teppich. Die Sohle federte auf dem kahlen Betonboden besser als seine abgelaufenen alten Sneakers. Impulsiv umarmte er den Arzt. „Danke.“

Alex warf ihnen von der anderen Seite des Raumes aus einen irritierten Blick zu. 

Adam erwiderte das Lachen und fuhr dem jüngeren Mann voll Zuneigung über die Haare, so wie es ein großer Bruder oder ein Vater tun würde. Er mochte nur ein paar Jahre älter als Ianto sein, aber in Momenten wie diesen, in denen Ianto seine Situation vergaß, war es schwer ihn nicht als jung und verletzbar zu sehen. Jack strahlte eine Robustheit aus, die nicht nur äußerlich war - aber Ianto hatte sich diesen Schutzpanzer noch nicht zugelegt.

„Wo ist mein Geschenk?“ 

Jack tauchte praktisch aus dem Nichts auf, eine sehr nervtötende Angewohnheit, wie Hill in diesem Moment fand. „Tut mir leid. Ich fürchte, ich habe dich vergessen.“

Ianto trat zwischen sie. „Sieh dir das an“, meinte er und drehte sich auf den Absätzen. „Sind die nicht heiß?“

„Ich denke, Rot ist eher deine Farbe“, erwiderte Jack und schob die Hände in die Taschen seiner Jeans, Adam über Iantos Schulter hinweg ansehend.

„Ich denke, ich mache mich besser an die Arbeit“, meinte der Arzt. „Ihr beide habt sicher auch etwas zu tun.“ Er drückte Iantos Arm im Vorbeigehen.

„Ich habe nichts zu tun“, rief ihm Jack nach.

„Was soll das?“, fragte Ianto, den Schuhkarton beiseite stellend. Er packte die neuen Sneaker zurück in die Plastiktüte und zog seine alten Schuhe wieder an. Die konnte er noch eine Weile tragen, bevor die Sohlen Löcher hatten. „Er wollte nur nett sein.“

„Er hat uns gestern beobachtet.“ Jack schob einen Stapel Unterlagen achtlos zur Seite und flegelte sich auf der Tischkante. „Und offenbar auch zugehört.“ 

Der junge Waliser blinzelte. „Bist du sicher?“, fragte er unsicher. „Vielleicht war es nur Zufall.“

„Vielleicht…“ Jack beugte sich vor, legte die Hand unter Iantos Kinn und hob sein Gesicht an, um ihn zu küssen. „…hat er einfach ein Auge auf dich geworfen.“

„Dann sollte ich ihm mir warmhalten“, erwiderte Ianto trocken. „Er macht mir bessere Geschenke als du.“

„Ist das wieder wegen dem Golfball?“, entgegnete Jack grinsend. „Ich wette er ist nicht so gut im Bett wie ich.“

„Du musst wirklich aufhören, so bescheiden zu sein“, spottete der jüngere Mann und befreite sich aus Jacks lockerem Griff. „Und jetzt lass mich weiterarbeiten. Hast du nichts zu tun?“ 

„Ich bin vollauf damit beschäftigt, dich und Adam im Auge zu behalten.“ Jack lehnte sich zurück, die Handflächen hinter sich aufgestützt. „Nicht, dass du mir mit dem guten Doktor durchbrennst.“

Kopfschüttelnd griff Ianto nach dem nächsten Blatt. „Hast du nicht betont, du bist nicht eifersüchtig?“

„Oh, das bin ich auch nicht“, erwiderte Jack leichthin. „Ich bin nur vorsichtig.“ Als Ianto ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn ansah, lächelte er nur.

 

Ende (tbc)


	33. Breathe in. Breathe out. Pull the Trigger (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack und Ianto diskutieren ihren jeweiligen „Wert“ für Torchwood und später bekommt Ianto seine erste Trainingsstunde in Selbstverteidigung.

Titel: Breathe in. Breathe out. Pull the Trigger (1)  
Autor: Lady Charena (August 2013)  
Fandom: Torchwood – Millennium Edition  
Wörter: 5183  
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, OCs: Adam Hill, Caden, Shana Lyons  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: AU, ab 12, slash  
Beta: T’Len

Summe: Jack und Ianto diskutieren ihren jeweiligen „Wert“ für Torchwood und später bekommt Ianto seine erste Trainingsstunde in Selbstverteidigung.

 

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.

 

 

Torchwood: Millennium Edition – Teil 2: Always a Good Day to Die

Kapitel 2.8: Breathe in. Breathe out. Pull the Trigger (1)

 

„Jack? Wenn du meine Wirbelsäule erreicht hast, hörst du dann bitte auf?“

Iantos Stimme klang trocken und ein wenig gelangweilt. Nicht wie die eines Mannes klingen sollte, der halb unter ihm lag, während Jack scheinbar den ernsthaften Versuch unternahm, seinen kompletten Nacken in den Mund zu bekommen.

„Ich habe aber noch nicht alle Stellen probiert.“ Jack tippte mit der Fingerspitze auf einen Punkt unterhalb Iantos Haaransatz, dann auf einen hinter dem linken Ohr des jüngeren Mannes. „Weißt du, dass du da und dort völlig anders schmeckst, als... hier?“ Er ließ die Zungenspitze über die Wölbung tanzen, die den Ansatz der Wirbelsäule bildete.

„Und das werde ich auch morgen noch, vorausgesetzt du hörst jetzt damit auf, mich anzuknabbern.“

„Knabber. Knabber. Knabber“, machte Jack und zwickte ihn mit den Zähnen in die Schulter.

Lachend und rangelnd landeten sie schließlich auf dem Boden, und Ianto sah atemlos zu seinem Partner hoch. Da war eine Sekunde, eine Minute, eine Ewigkeit, bevor Jack den Blickkontakt brach, indem er sich vorbeugte und ihn auf die Nase küsste. 

„Was liest du?“ Neugierig spähte Jack über Iantos Schulter, als sie es sich wenig später wieder in Iantos Bett bequem gemacht hatten. 

„Ein Buch, offensichtlich.“ Ianto strich eine Seite glatt, die während ihrer Rangelei umgeknickt worden war. „Ich überlege ob ich vielleicht Französisch lernen soll.“ Er zog ein anderes Buch zu sich, das unter dem Kissen verschwunden war. „Oder besser Italienisch. Ich weiß nicht. Beide Sprachen klingen interessant.“

„Wieso?“ Jack pustete seinen Haaransatz an und sah mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen, dass Ianto mit Gänsehaut darauf reagierte. „Ziehen wir nach Frankreich oder Italien um?“

„Akten ablegen und Staub wischen und Kaffee kochen beansprucht nicht gerade meinen Intellekt.“ Er wandte den Kopf, sah zu ihm auf. „Außerdem ist es vielleicht ganz gut, wenn ich noch eine andere Sprache spreche, wenn ich in der Touristeninformation arbeite.“

Überraschenderweise schwieg Jack. Er nahm das Buch aus Iantos Hand und blätterte es flüchtig durch. 

„Was?“, fragte Ianto plötzlich misstrauisch. „Kein Spruch darüber wie ich besser mit Touristen flirten kann, wenn ich ihre Sprache spreche? Keine Beispiele der 250 Sprachen in denen du nach Sex fragen kannst?“

„Vielleicht solltest du dir nicht zu viel davon versprechen. Ich meine, von dieser Touristensache.“ 

„Warum?“ Ianto setzte sich alarmiert auf und schüttelte Jack dabei ab. „Hat Alex etwas gesagt? Hat er seine Meinung geändert? Die Direktorin hat ihre Meinung geändert, ist es das? Sie erlaubt es nicht.“

„Hey. Deshalb musst du mich nicht gleich auf den Boden kicken“, beschwerte sich Jack. „Ich meine gar nichts damit. Und Alex hat nichts darüber gesagt. Aber willst du wirklich den ganzen Tag in einem Büro sitzen und darauf warten, dass jemand vorbei kommt und den Weg irgendwohin erklärt haben will? Nicht, dass Büros nicht ihre Reize haben...“

„Es ist besser als den ganzen Tag im Hub zu sitzen und darauf zu warten, dass du von deinen Ausflügen mit dem Team zurückkommst.“ 

„Ich finde die Vorstellung nicht schlecht“, meinte Jack grinsend, als er aufstand und seinen Ellbogen rieb. „Vor allem wenn du heißen Kaffee und etwas zu Essen für mich hast und am Besten wartest du gleich hier im Bett auf mich. Nackt, wenn du schon dabei bist.“

„Vergiss es. Macho.“ Ianto holte sich das Wörterbuch zurück und versetzte seinem Partner damit einen Klaps. „Troll dich in dein eigenes Bett, ich will meine Ruhe haben.“

„Das ist grausam, Mister Jones“, beklagte sich Jack, trollte sich aber – vorerst – und warf sich auf sein eigenes Bett. Er schnitt eine Grimasse und fischte einen Schuh unter seinem Rücken hervor. Wie war der da gelandet? Okay, vielleicht war er doch ein klitzekleines bisschen unordentlich…

Es war eine Weile still bis auf das Umblättern der Seiten und Jacks gelangweiltes hin und her rutschen. 

„Du hast wirklich nichts gehört?“, fragte Ianto schließlich. „Ich meine, über die Neueröffnung des Touristeninformationsbüros?“

„Nein. Versprochen.“ Jack drehte sich auf die Seite, stützte den Ellbogen auf und legte das Gesicht in die Handfläche. „Du hast Wochen damit verbracht, alles sauber zu machen, die Wände zu streichen und Dinge zu reparieren. Alex wäre dumm, wenn er jetzt einen Rückzug macht. Was ich gesagt habe, war nur…“ Er zuckte mit der Schulter. „Ich schätze, ich bin ein wenig neidisch.“

„Neidisch?“, wiederholte Ianto überrascht. Er schlug das Buch zu und legte es neben dem Bett auf den Boden, drehte sich auf die Seite und nahm die gleiche Haltung wie Jack ein. „Wieso?“

„Ich denke, weil du… ernst genommen wirst. Ich dagegen… nun, ich bin unterhaltsam und ein großartiger Weevilköder.“ 

Ianto blinzelte. „Ist das wieder so eine Art Witz? Niemand hier nimmt mich ernst, Jack“, entgegnete er. „Ich bin lediglich dein Anhängsel. Eine Versicherung, dass du nicht auf die Idee kommst, während eines Ausfluges mit dem Team zu verschwinden. Und die Sache mit dem Tourismusbüro? Denkst du, ich weiß nicht, dass es seine Art Beschäftigungstherapie für mich ist? Ich will gar nicht wissen, was du damals zu Alex gesagt hast, dass er mich plötzlich und persönlich mit nach oben genommen hat.“

„Das stimmt nicht.“ Jack setzte sich auf, schwang die Beine über die Bettkante. 

„Was davon, Jack?“, fragte Ianto leise. „Alles? Nichts?“ Er legte das zweite Wörterbuch zum ersten auf den Boden und zog ein drittes Buch hervor, das zwischen Kissen und Kopfende gerutscht war. Das Bett quietschte leise als er sich auf den Rücken drehte, und zu lesen begann.

Jack stand auf und trat zu ihm, kniete sich über Iantos Beine. Er drückte das Buch nach unten, bis es auf dem Brustkorb des anderen Mannes lag. „Warum denkst du so schlecht von dir?“, fragte er. 

„Ich bin nur realistisch.“ Ianto sah ernst zu ihm hoch. „Du bist auf einem anderen Planeten geboren, dreitausend Jahre in der Zukunft und du warst auf zig weiteren Planeten, in anderen Zeiten und hast außerirdische Spezies kennen gelernt. Teilweise sogar intim. Ich nur ein paar Kilometer von hier in den Achtzigern. Denen in diesem Jahrtausend. Bevor ich den Doctor getroffen habe, bin ich nie über London hinaus gekommen. Wer von uns beiden ist wohl interessanter?“

„Du warst auch auf ein paar anderen Planeten und 200.000 Jahre in der Zukunft, als wir mit dem Doctor und Rose unterwegs waren“, entgegnete Jack. „Du hast eine Menge Bücher in der TARDIS-Bibliothek gelesen. Und du warst es, der letzte Woche diese blauen Dinger identifiziert hat. Eins davon hätte Alex fast den Finger abgebissen.“

„Das war reiner Zufall, weil ich die alten Akten in die Datenbank übertrage und sie schon einmal durch den Rift gekommen sind. Ich habe mich daran erinnert und es nachgeschlagen.“ Ianto verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf. „Das schafft jeder, der ein Stichwort in eine Suchmaske tippen kann. Sogar du kommst mit unserer primitiven Technik zurecht.“

„Ich bin ein Mann mit vielen Talenten.“ Jack grinste, wurde dann wieder ernst. „Es ist nicht wichtig, wo du geboren bist, oder wann. Oder was du gesehen hast, oder nicht.“ Er tippte an Iantos Schläfe. „Das da drin zählt. Und du bist alles andere als ein dummer Mann, Jones-Ianto-Jones. Ja, okay, ich habe mehr Erfahrung als du und andere. Aber Erfahrungen kann man ständig sammeln. Sie bestimmen nicht deinen Wert.“

„Torchwood sieht das anders.“ Ianto versuchte den Kopf weg zu drehen, aber Jacks Hand stoppte ihn. „Es interessiert sie nicht, was ich sein könnte, sondern nur was ich jetzt bin. Was du jetzt bist und weißt.“

„Weißt du, was du hast, was Torchwood wirklich fehlt?“ Jack schob das Buch zur Seite und legte die Hand flach auf die Brust des jüngeren Mannes. „Mitgefühl. Echtes, ehrliches Mitgefühl ohne Hintergedanken. Weißt du, wie oft ich dir zugesehen habe, wenn du versucht hast, diesen Weevil dazu zu bringen, etwas zu fressen? Stundenlang hast du versucht, es…“

„Sie“, unterbrach ihn Ianto leise. „Adam hat gesagt, es ist ein Weibchen. Sie heißt Janet. Er hat ihren Namen sogar auf die Akte geschrieben.“

„Okay, Janet“, wiederholte Jack. „Du hast stundenlang mit ihr gesprochen.“ Er lächelte. „Und glaub nicht, dass es mich nicht interessiert, was du zu ihr sagst, wenn du walisisch mit ihr sprichst. Und der Trick mit den Kaffeebohnen war genial. Aber…“, er wurde wieder ernst. „…ich kenne niemand, der diese Geduld aufgebracht hätte. Oder sich überhaupt dafür interessiert. Gut, Adam macht seine Tests und Untersuchungen, aber wenn Janet verhungert, oder sonst aus einem Grund stirbt, dann bringen wir ihm eben von der nächsten Weevilpatrouille ein neues Exemplar mit. Die Kanalisation ist voll mit diesen Dingern. Ich weiß, dass es schwer ist, Mitgefühl für etwas zu empfinden, dass dabei ist, dir die Kehle aufzureißen.“ Jack zuckte mit den Schultern. „Aber niemand versucht ernsthaft den gestrandeten Wesen zu helfen. Entweder sie haben irgendwelchen Nutzen, dann kommen sie nach London, in die Hände der Wissenschaftler und in die Labors, oder sie werden eben entsorgt.“

„Alex ist nicht so“, wandte Ianto ein.

„Alex ist nicht der Direktor von Torchwood. Er ist hier in Cardiff der Boss, aber zu den wichtigen Entscheidungen braucht er immer das Okay aus London. Er kann nicht viel ändern, selbst wenn er das wollte. Die Direktorin kann ihn jederzeit durch jemand anderes ersetzen. Er ist nicht völlig gleichgültig, das gebe ich zu, nicht wie Franks. Oder resigniert, wie Adam Hill. Shana macht die Jagd Spaß, weshalb sie eine gute Feldagentin ist, aber sie würde nicht einmal ein streunendes Kätzchen aus einem Wolkenbruch retten. Caden ist noch nicht lange genug hier, und er beschäftigt sich auch mehr mit Computern als mit lebenden Dingen. Aber sie sind wie ich abgestumpft. Du gehst hin und versuchst einen Weevil aufzupäppeln und eine außerirdische Geranie gesund zu pflegen und du sitzt neben mir und liest mir Alice im Wunderland vor, während ich von diesen verdammt schmerzhaften Strahlungsverbrennungen heile. Du siehst nichts als aussichtslos, selbst in unserer Lage.“

„Was meinst du mit abgestumpft? Dass du gefühllos bist?“, fragte Ianto. „Das ist nicht wahr.“

„Ich bin nicht gefühllos, aber ich habe vor vielen Jahren gelernt, meine Gefühle zu unterdrücken, sie zu kontrollieren und zu benutzen. Du… du fühlst einfach was du fühlst. Du kannst zwar deine Gefühle vor anderen verstecken, aber deshalb sind sie trotzdem da. Und das, Ianto, das macht dich zu etwas ganz besonderem. Zu etwas sehr viel Wertvollerem als ich es bin.“

„Können wir uns darauf einigen, dass wir uns gut ergänzen?“, schlug Ianto vor. „Ich denke immer noch, wenn wir versuchen, unsere Wichtigkeit für Torchwood abzuschätzen, dann schneide ich schlecht ab.“

„Wird dich irgendwas, das ich sage, überzeugen dass es nicht so ist?“ Jack setzte sich auf die Fersen zurück. 

„Nicht wirklich.“ Ianto schüttelte den Kopf.

„Glaubst du mir, dass du das Wichtigste für mich bist? Dass ich dich liebe?“

„Ja.“ Dieses Mal kam die Antwort ohne Zögern. Ianto setzte sich auf. „Denkst du, ich wäre sonst geblieben, als der Doctor mir anbot, mich zurück zu bringen, wenn ich dir nicht glauben würde? Ich bin nicht mit dir zusammen, weil du zufällig der einzige andere Mensch bist, dem das gleiche wie mir passiert ist. Ich. Liebe. Dich. Jack. Harkness.“ Er legte die Arme um Jacks Nacken. „Glaubst du mir das?“

„Jedes Wort.“ Jack hielt seinem Blick stand und brach den Blickkontakt erst, als er sich vorbeugte um ihn zu küssen.

 

###

 

„Hey, Ianto.“

Der junge Waliser sah überrascht von seiner Arbeit auf. „Agent Lyons. Was kann ich für Sie tun?“ 

Shana setzte sich auf die Tischkante, schlug ein Bein über das andere. „Was machst du gerade?“, fragte sie neugierig.

„Ich versuche ein Buch zu restaurieren.“ Da es ziemlich offensichtlich war, was er tat, ging er nicht davon aus, dass die Feldagentin sich tatsächlich für Einzelheiten interessierte. „Jack ist nicht da.“ Er hatte sie noch nie zuvor hier unten in der „Bibliothek“ gesehen.

„Kein Wunder. Bücher können sein Interesse sicher nicht so lange halten.“ Shana sah sich um und lachte. „Für was anderes ist hier ja wohl kein Platz.“ Sie wandte sich wieder an Ianto. „Ich bin nicht seinetwegen hier. Zumindest nicht direkt. Er hat Alex gesagt, dass du lernen willst, wie man mit einer Waffe umgeht.“ 

„Ja, ich… wir haben darüber gesprochen…“, begann Ianto. 

„Schon gut. Es interessiert mich nicht, warum“, unterbrach ihn die Feldagentin. „In eurer Lage würde ich das vermutlich auch.“ Sie glitt von der Tischkante, streckte sich. „Normalerweise bin ich hier für die Ausbildung mit Waffen zuständig, aber Alex hat gesagt, Jack kann das übernehmen. Kein Problem für mich, ich habe so genug Arbeit. Ihr könnt mit Jacks Antiquität anfangen, Übungsmunition und den Code für den Schießstand bekommt ihr von mir. Aufräumen müsst ihr hinterher selbst – ich sag dir das, weil das bei Jack vermutlich bei einem Ohr rein und beim anderen wieder raus geht.“

„Darum werde ich mich kümmern“, versprach Ianto. 

„Okay. Das war’s schon.“ Shana lächelte ihm zu. Die Enden ihrer Zöpfe wippten, als sie an den Regalen entlang zur Tür ging. „Ich weiß echt nicht, wie du es in diesem Loch aushältst.“

Ianto wandte sich wieder seinem Buch zu und zuckte mit den Schultern. Die Tür war bereits ins Schloss gefallen, als er antwortete: „Mir gefällt es.“

 

####

 

Caden spielte schon seit einiger Zeit das „Was wäre wenn?“-Spiel. 

Für gewöhnlich blieb er nicht so lange im Hub, außer wenn sie einen Alarm hatten, aber er führte das monatliche Update der Sicherheitssysteme durch, und musste die Computer überwachen. Gelangweilt davon auf Statuszeilen zu starren, gesellte er sich zu den anderen, die sich mangels anderer Unterhaltungsmöglichkeiten um den Fernseher in der Bereitschaftsecke versammelt hatten. 

Jack beanspruchte die Couch für sich und Ianto. Natürlich. Ausnahmsweise befanden sich beide in der Vertikalen, aber Jack behielt trotzdem einen Arm um die Schultern seines Partners geschlungen. Auf dem Tisch mit der verkratzten Oberfläche vor ihnen fanden sich drei fast leere Pizzaschachteln, Papiertücher, Getränkedosen und Gläser. 

Caden nahm sich noch ein Stück Pizza und öffnete eine Coladose. Beim Balancieren mit beidem klatschte ein Stück Käse auf seinen Oberschenkel. Er fluchte leise und sah auf, als Ianto eine Papierserviette in seine Richtung schob. Der Waliser selbst hatte sich eine davon in den Kragen geschoben, wie ein Babylätzchen, um sich nicht voll zu kleckern. Das ging Caden nun doch zu weit. Es gab schließlich Waschmaschinen, selbst der Hub hatte welche unten in den Umkleideräumen neben den Duschen. 

Adam Hill saß in einem der durchsackenden Sessel, seine Knie höher als seine Hüften und versuchte offenbar in der schlechten Beleuchtung zu lesen. Er hatte heute Nachtschicht.

Alex, Franks und Shana waren Zuhause, oder wo auch immer sie ihre Freizeit verbrachten.

Er leckte sich die Lippen und überlegte sich die nächste Frage. „Was wäre, wenn… wenn zum Beispiel dein Blinddarm platzen würde? Wächst der dann einfach nach, obwohl man ihn eigentlich gar nicht braucht?“ 

Jack gähnte und schob hinter Iantos Rücken die Finger in den Bund seiner Hose. „Was ist ein Blinddarm?“, fragte er, mit der anderen Hand nach Iantos Glas angelnd.

Caden starrte ihn verblüfft an. 

„Er hat keinen Blinddarm“, kam es von Adam, der in eine Fachzeitschrift vertieft war, sich Notizen machte und den "Kindern" bisher keine Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken schien.

„Echt?“ Der Computerspezialist bemerkte gar nicht, dass er sich schon wieder bekleckerte.

Jetzt wandte sich auch Ianto seinem Partner zu. „Echt?“, wiederholte er amüsiert und holte sich sein Glas zurück, nachdem Jack daraus getrunken hatte.

„Echt“, bestätigte Hill trocken und sah auf. „Ich kann nicht feststellen, ob er nie einen hatte oder ob man ihn entfernt hat.“

Jack zuckte mit den Schultern. „Frag mich nicht, ich habe keine Ahnung von so was.“

„Ich würde zu gerne mal einen Blick in deine medizinischen Unterlagen werfen.“ Hill tippte nachdenklich mit seinem Kugelschreiber gegen die Seiten der Zeitschrift. 

„Da musst du dich an Alex wenden“, kam es schlau von Jack. „Auf meinem Wriststrap sind ein paar Dateien... nur das übliche... Geschlechtskrankheiten, Kinderkrankheiten, ein paar gebrochene Knochen, ein paar Vergiftungen...“

„Nicht so neugierig“, entgegnete der Arzt gleichmütig und vertiefte sich wieder in seine Zeitschrift. „Trotzdem: Danke.“

Ianto seufzte, ließ es aber unklar, ob es Cadens Tomatensoßenflecken oder Jacks Versuch galt, an seinen Vortex Manipulator zu kommen. 

Caden warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr. Er hatte immer noch mindestens 20 Minuten Wartezeit vor sich. „Was ist eigentlich deine Spezialität, Ianto?“, wandte er sich an den Waliser. „Du warst so eine Art Bibliothekar, oder? Bevor du hier gelandet bist.“ 

„Eigentlich habe ich in einer Buchhandlung gearbeitet, nicht in einer Bibliothek. Strenggenommen war es ein Antiquariat – eine Buchhandlung speziell für alte Bücher, die nicht mehr nachgedruckt werden.“ Ianto zuckte mit den Schultern. Jacks Finger stoppten ihre Wanderung in seinem Rücken und er lehnte sich gegen ihn zurück. „Ich schätze, man könnte sagen, ich beherrsche die Dewey Dezimalklassifikation.“

„Das was? Heißt das, du bist gut mit Zahlen?“, fragte der Computerexperte überrascht.

„Caden, warst du während deines Studiums nie in einer Bibliothek und hast Bücher gesucht?“, fragte Adam Hill lachend. 

„Natürlich war ich schon mal in einer, aber da musste ich doch nichts selbst suchen. Ich habe einfach eine Liste per Mail geschickt und am nächsten Tag die Bücher geholt“, antwortete der Computerspezialist schulterzuckend. „Was ist dieses DeweyDingsbums jetzt?“

„Jedes Buch hat eine Codierung, die aus dem Anfang des Titels und den Initialen des Autors besteht“, erklärte Ianto. „Nur wirklich große Bibliotheken benutzen das System, viele Universitäten. Es ist ziemlich kompliziert, wenn man sich nicht damit auskennt und wird sicher bald ganz von Barcodes und Scannern ersetzt werden. Da, wo ich vorher gearbeitet habe… mein früherer Chef kannte sich mit solchen Dingen aus. Er hat es mir beigebracht.“ Ianto lächelte wehmütig. „Verdan war ein komischer Kauz. Aber er hat mich aufgenommen, als ich nicht wusste, wohin ich sollte und er war immer gut zu mir. Es tut mir leid, dass ich ihn am Ende im Stich gelassen habe. Vielleicht hätte ich ihn besuchen sollen, als der Doctor angeboten hat, mich zurück zu bringen.“ 

Jack hakte den Arm um seinen Nacken und presste einen Kuss auf seine Schläfe. „Soweit ich mich erinnere, hat er dich ermutigt, mit uns zu gehen. So wie er das selbst als junger Mann gemacht hat.“

„Nicht ganz so. Er hat nur den Ärmelkanal überquert.“

Adam hob den Blick wieder von seiner Zeitschrift. „Das erklärt zumindest wieso du dich so gut mit alten Büchern auskennst. Ich arbeite schon eine ganze Weile hier, aber ich wusste gar nicht, dass Torchwood eine Bibliothek hat.“ Er lehnte sich zurück. „Gibt es da unten eigentlich auch medizinische Bücher?“ Es war ziemlich klar, dass er versuchte das Thema zu wechseln.

Ianto nickte. „Ja. Ich habe medizinische Fachbücher gesehen. Alex sagte, er besorgt mir eine Software, damit ich alle Bände in einer Datenbank katalogisieren kann. Aber wenn ich das nächste Mal unten bin, suche ich dir ein paar heraus, okay?“ Er lachte leise. „Solche, die noch nicht ganz auseinander gefallen sind oder es tun, sobald man sie schräg ansieht.“

„Gute Idee.“ Der Arzt zwinkerte ihm zu. „Vielleicht finde ich ja in einem davon ein geheimes Heilmittel für irgendeine Krankheit und werde weltberühmt. Erinnere mich daran, deinen Beitrag in meiner Dankesrede zu erwähnen, wenn ich den Nobelpreis erhalte.“ 

„Ich schreibe es in mein Tagebuch. Betrachte es als kleines Dankeschön für meine neuen Schuhe.“ Ianto plumpste unsanft in die Kissen, als Jack sich unter ihm hervor wand und aufstand. „Hey. Wo willst du hin?“

Jack streckte sich und gähnte. „Ich finde das hier langweilig, ich gehe schlafen.“ Er schob die Hände in die Taschen seiner Jeans und schlenderte in Richtung des Durchgangs, der nach unten führte.

Caden stand ebenfalls auf. „Ich muss ohnehin wieder nach meinen Updates sehen.“ Er verschwand in Richtung seines Arbeitsplatzes. 

„Was habe ich gesagt?“, fragte Adam verwundert. „Jack ist nicht eifersüchtig, oder?“

„Nein.“ Kopfschüttelnd stand Ianto auf und nahm seine Papierserviette ab. Er begann den Müll einzusammeln und warf die leeren Dosen und benutzten Servietten in den Papierkorb unter dem Tisch. „Jack ist nur Jack“, sagte er, die übriggebliebenen Pizzastücke in eine Schachtel legend. Er schloss den Deckel und stellte die beiden noch ungeöffneten Getränkedosen darauf. Dann stapelte er alles mit den nun leeren Pizzakartons. „Er benimmt sich wie ein Dreijähriger, der sein Lieblingsspielzeug mit einem anderen Kind teilen soll – auch wenn er gerade selbst gar nicht damit spielt.“ 

Der Arzt lachte. „Klingt nach einer akkuraten Beschreibung von Jack. Gehst du jetzt und beruhigst ihn?“

„Zuerst stelle ich den Rest der Pizza in den Kühlschrank und werfe die Kartons in den Müll, wenn das Zeug die ganze Nacht rumsteht, zieht es nur Ungeziefer an.“ Ianto hob eine Augenbraue. „Jetzt komme ich mir wie die Hausmutter in einem Internat vor“, setzte er trocken hinzu.

„Du sorgst gut für uns, Ianto.“ Sanfter Spott schwang in Hills Stimme mit. Er nahm wieder seinen Notizblock zur Hand, ließ ihn dann aber zusammen mit der Fachzeitschrift sinken. „Darf ich dich noch etwas fragen?“ 

Ianto fegte die restlichen Krümel zusammen und sah ihn an. „Ja, natürlich.“

„Als du damals London verlassen hast, um mit dem Doctor zu gehen, war das wegen Jack? Weil du dich in ihn verliebt hattest?“

Überraschung zeigte sich auf den Gesichtszügen des jungen Walisers. „Nein, ich… ich kannte ihn ja nur ein paar Stunden und er hat mich behandelt, als wäre ich ein streunender Hund, der ihm zugelaufen ist.“ Leichte Röte stieg in seine Wangen. „Vielleicht“, korrigierte er sich selbst. „Ich weiß es nicht, ich war ja noch nie zuvor in einen Mann verliebt gewesen. Aber dieser ganze Nachmittag… das war wie ein einziger fantastischer Traum. Nichts kann dich darauf vorbereiten, einem neunhundert Jahre alten Alien zu begegnen; oder seiner lebendigen Zeitmaschine, die in deinem Kopf mit dir spricht. Rose hat mich zurück auf den Boden geholt, wenn ich dachte, ich wäre durch das Kaninchenloch gefallen. Sie hat das alles selbst erlebt, sie war ja damals auch noch nicht sehr lange der Companion des Doctors. Ich vermisse sie oft.“ Die Pizzakartons noch immer in den Händen, setzte sich Ianto auf die Tischkante. „Alles, was ich bis dahin kannte und wusste, wurde durcheinander gewirbelt und auf den Kopf gestellt. Leben auf anderen Planeten. Zeitreisen. Alien. Wenn ich Talent zum Schreiben hätte, würde ich Science-Fiction-Romane schreiben und mir eine goldene Nase verdienen.“ Er lächelte schief. „Natürlich nur, wenn ich nicht hier wäre.“ 

„Natürlich“, erwiderte Adam. „Wenn ich dich vorhin richtig verstanden habe, dann hat dir der Doctor angeboten, in dein altes Leben zurück zu kehren?“

„Ja.“ Ianto nickte. „Es war kurz nachdem wir… in eine brenzlige Situation… gekommen sind. Wir hatten alle Blessuren davon getragen. Der Doctor eine Platzwunde an der Stirn, Rose einen verstauchten Knöchel. Ich war an der Schulter verletzt. Jack hatte es am schlimmsten erwischt, da war eine tiefe Schnittwunde an seinem Bein. Er hat eine Narbe davon behalten. Die TARDIS hat uns natürlich alle versorgt, nichts davon war wirklich gefährlich, aber ich war total schockiert. Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt war alles Abenteuer und Spaß und Spiel gewesen; plötzlich war es todernst. Wir hätten auf einem Planeten, irgendwann, irgendwo, sterben können und niemand hätte je erfahren, was mit mir geschehen ist. Ich habe mich gefragt, was meine Schwester über mich dachte, ob sie überhaupt noch manchmal an mich dachte oder ob sie mich längst abgeschrieben hat. Ich konnte unser Zimmer nicht mehr verlassen. Anfangs waren es zwei Zimmer“, setzte er hinzu. „Eines für Jack und eines für mich. Als wir uns… näher gekommen sind… hat die TARDIS aus den beiden Räumen einen gemacht.“ Ianto lächelte bei der Erinnerung. „Sie ist eine Kupplerin. Sogar ein romantisches Picknick hat sie für uns organisiert. Nur für uns beide.“ 

„Du redest von diesem… Raumschiff?… des Doctors als wäre es eine Person“, sagte Adam Hill nachdenklich.

„Sie ist eine Person, es ist eine lebende Maschine, Adam. Ich kann es nicht erklären, wie das funktioniert, der Doctor hat uns das nie erklärt. Aber sie hat sich damals um mich gekümmert. Sie hat den Doctor in unser Zimmer gelotst und er hat mir angeboten, mich zurück nach London zu bringen. Es wäre so gewesen, als hätte ich nur einen kurzen Urlaub gemacht. Aber wie geht man nach so einer Erfahrung wieder in den Alltag zurück? Ich liebte die Arbeit mit den Büchern und ich mochte und respektierte Verdan. Aber was ich gesehen hatte… London, selbst die ganze Erde war nicht mehr genug. Ich konnte nicht einfach zurück gehen und all das vergessen.“

„Was hat Jack dazu gesagt?“, erkundigte sich der Arzt, gespannt nach vorne gebeugt. „Hat er versucht, dich dazu zu überreden zu bleiben?“

„Nein, er hat nicht versucht, meine Entscheidung zu beeinflussen. Der Doctor und die TARDIS hätten das gar nicht zugelassen. Die Entscheidung war am Ende nicht so schwer, als ich wirklich ehrlich zu mir war.“ Ianto stand auf. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich jemals ernsthaft daran gedacht habe, die TARDIS zu verlassen, bevor… das mit uns passiert ist, was uns so verändert hat. Danach war alles anders. Der Doctor konnte uns nicht mehr ansehen.“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Und dann sind wir hier gelandet. Zuhause. Zumindest für mich. Aber ich passe nicht mehr wirklich hierher. Ich bin anders geworden.“ Ianto lachte verlegen. „Ich stehe hier herum und rede von der Vergangenheit, wie ein alter Mann. Lass dich nicht weiter von mir von deiner Lektüre abhalten. Ich räume das hier weg und gehe dann ins Bett. Gute Nacht, Adam.“

„Gute Nacht, Ianto.“ Der Arzt sah ihm einen Moment lang hinterher, dann begann er sich Notizen zu machen. Nichts von dem, was der junge Waliser gesagt hatte, war für Torchwood neu oder relevant, aber er hielt es für seine privaten Aufzeichnungen fest. 

 

###

 

Ianto stolperte fast über Jack, der auf der untersten Stufe saß, als er die Treppe hinunter ging, die ein Level tiefer führte. „Hey. Was machst du hier?“ Er hatte angenommen, dass der andere Mann in ihr Zimmer gegangen war, aber offensichtlich hatte Jack hier auf ihn gewartet. 

„Bist du müde?“, antwortete Jack mit einer Gegenfrage. 

„Nicht sehr.“ Ianto streckte die Hand aus und Jack nahm sie, ließ sich auf die Beine ziehen. „Wieso? Was hast du vor?“

„Ich dachte wir könnten ein wenig trainieren“, entgegnete sein Partner und zog einen Schlüssel aus der Tasche. „Du wolltest doch lernen. Der hier ist für den Trainingsraum.“

„Eher ungern mit einem Bauch voll fettiger Pizza.“ Ianto runzelte die Stirn und griff nach dem Schlüssel, den Jack jedoch spielerisch weg zog. „Sag mir, dass du den nicht geklaut hast.“

„Alex hat ihn mir persönlich gegeben. Willst du ihn vorher fragen?“ Jack ließ den Schlüssel vor Iantos Nase baumeln.

„Okay, ich glaube dir.“ Ianto hob beide Hände, die Handflächen nach außen gedreht. Er folgte Jack in einen der anderen Korridore, ein paar Abzweigungen, tiefer in das Labyrinth der Räume, die sich hier unter der Erde erstreckten. 

Sie waren schon ein paar Mal in der Kammer gewesen, die sich Trainingsraum nannte. Er wurde nicht so oft benutzt, wie man vielleicht denken mochte, in einer Einrichtung, in der körperliche Fitness nicht nur wichtig, sondern sogar lebenswichtig sein konnte. 

Möglicherweise lag das an der kümmerlichen Ausstattung. Ianto hatte mal für ein paar Wochen in einem Fitnessstudio gearbeitet – genauer gesagt, er hatte dort nachts geputzt, um sich ein paar Pfund dazu zu verdienen. Verdan hatte ihm damals nicht mal mehr das Taschengeld bezahlen können, dass er ihm sonst gab, er stand kurz davor, den Laden schließen zu müssen. Es war nicht gerade das modernste gewesen, aber so hatte Ianto immerhin eine Ahnung davon, wie ein Fitnessraum aussehen konnte.

Ein paar Matten, wie die an die sich Ianto aus dem Sportunterricht in der Schule erinnerte, lagen in einer Ecke gestapelt. Ein schlaff aussehender Boxsack – übersät mit Flicken – baumelte an einer Kette von der Decke. Es gab eine lebensgroße Puppe, auf die irgendwann mit inzwischen verblasstem schwarzem Filzstift grobe Gesichtszüge – und nicht sehr lebensechte Genitalien – gezeichnet worden waren. Vermutlich war sie dazu gedacht, Selbstverteidigung zu üben. Daneben fanden sich ein paar unterschiedliche Hantelsets und eine antike Ruderbank, die still und leise vor sich hin rostete und eher an eine mittelalterliche Do-it-Yourself-Streckbank erinnerte. Der Geruch nach ungewaschenen Socken und altem Schweiß hingegen war sehr typisch…

Jack knipste das Licht an, eine summende Neonröhre und begann Matten in die freie Mitte des Raumes zu ziehen. Er hustete übertrieben, als eine mittlere Staubwolke aufstieg. 

„Vielleicht fangen wir mit einem Besen und einem Staubwedel an?“, schlug Ianto sarkastisch vor.

„Du bist der Kopf-Typ, du benutzt normalerweise deinen Kopf, nicht deine Fäuste.“ Jack lachte. „Wie man gerade hört.“ Er winkte ihm, näher zu kommen. 

Ianto blieb, wo er war. Jacks Trainingsmethoden waren handgreiflich, wie er bereits von anderen Gelegenheiten wusste. 

„Okay, Lektion eins…“ Jack tat so, als überlege er. „Wenn du dich ohne Waffen gegen jemand verteidigen musst, der den Fehler macht, dicht vor dir zu stehen, dann ist es am einfachsten, ihn simpel mit der Faust auf die Nase zu schlagen. Das tut höllisch weh und eine blutende Nase lenkt lange genug ab, dass du dich verziehen kannst. Ein Klassiker ist auch, die Augen mit den Fingern zu treffen, aber das kostet Überwindung und kann dich dazu bringen, zu lange zu zögern. Wenn dich jemand festhält, ist ein kräftiger Tritt auf einen Fuß oder ein Knie zwischen die Beine ebenfalls eine Möglichkeit, sich Bewegungsspielraum zu verschaffen.“

„Nicht ganz so wie sie es in Filmen machen“, entgegnete Ianto trocken, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkend. Er machte zwei Schritte auf den anderen Mann zu. 

„In einem Film kämpft man nach einem festgelegten Plan - du kannst das sehen. In echt wird dein Gegner nicht warten, bis du in der perfekten Position für den nächsten Schlag bist oder vorbereitet oder...“ Jacks Zähne schlugen schmerzhaft aufeinander, als Iantos Faust sein Kinn traf.

„So in etwa?“, fragte Ianto unschuldig. 

Jack betastete vorsichtig die untere Hälfte seines Gesichts und spuckte Blut aus, das von der Zunge stammte, auf die er sich gebissen hatte. Dann blickte er Ianto mit einem Strahlen an. "Exakt so", erwiderte er stolz. "Brillant. Du bist offenbar ein Naturtalent." Der winzige Riss in seiner Unterlippe schloss sich schon wieder und er wischte mit dem Ärmel darüber.

„Ich höre einfach gut zu.“ Ianto pustete sich auf die schmerzenden Fingerknöchel. Jacks Kinn war härter als es aussah.

„Nicht gut genug.“ Jack hakte den Fuß um Iantos rechten Knöchel und sehr abrupt fand sich der junge Waliser auf der staubigen Matte wieder. „Du hast den Teil überhört, dass man nie zu dicht vor jemand stehen darf.“ Er setzte sich über Iantos Beine und hielt seine Arme fest. 

Nicht, dass Ianto große Gegenwehr aufbrachte. „Und was soll ich jetzt lernen?“, fragte er spottend. 

„Ich glaube das reicht für die erste Stunde.“ Jack küsste ihn auf die Nase. „Ich will nicht, dass du dich überanstrengst. Und wo wir schon mal hier liegen…“

„Ich wusste, du würdest das sagen.“ Ianto löste sich aus seinem Griff und zog Jack zu sich herunter, begann die Knöpfe seines Hemdes zu öffnen. 

Die schäbige, heruntergekommene Umgebung war bald vergessen, als die beiden sich ineinander verloren.

 

Ende (tbc in Teil 2)


	34. Breathe in. Breathe out. Pull the Trigger (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack langweilt sich und stellt allerlei Unfug an. Ianto macht einen weiteren Ausflug nach oben - er geht mit Doktor Hill einkaufen – und erfährt von einem Geheimnis.

Titel: Breathe in. Breathe out. Pull the Trigger (2)  
Autor: Lady Charena (August 2013)  
Fandom: Torchwood – Millennium Edition  
Wörter: 5349  
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Alex Hopkins, OCs: Dr. Adam Hill, andere erwähnt  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: AU, ab 12, slash, humor  
Beta: T’Len

Summe: Jack langweilt sich und stellt allerlei Unfug an. Ianto macht einen weiteren Ausflug nach oben - er geht mit Doktor Hill einkaufen – und erfährt von einem Geheimnis. 

 

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.

 

 

Torchwood: Millennium Edition – Teil 2: Always a Good Day to Die

Kapitel 2.8: Breathe in. Breathe out. Pull the Trigger (2)

 

„Whoa, langsamer. Hey, das tut echt weh, weißt du das? Nicht so fest, Ianto. Woher willst du wissen, dass das wieder nachwächst, wenn du es abreißt?" 

Jacks Zetern hallte den Korridor entlang und Alex machte auf dem Absatz kehrt, von einer unguten Ahnung erfüllt. Kein Tag an dem Harkness nicht aus der Reihe tanzen musste. In einer Sekunde benahm er sich wie ein Dreijähriger im Zuckerrausch, im nächsten war er so etwas wie ein futuristischer Elitesoldat, dann wieder flirtete er mit allem, was nicht auf die Bäume flüchtete – Casanova hätte nach einer Begegnung mit ihm das Handtuch geworfen und wäre in einen Mönchsorden eingetreten… 

„Ianto, wirklich. Das ist kein Spaß mehr. Gleich ist es ab.“ Nun klang Jack wie ein kleiner Junge, der weiß, dass eine Bestrafung unausweichlich ist und es daher nicht mehr für nötig hält, sich an die Wahrheit zu klammern. „Dann wird dir das garantiert furchtbar leidtun.“

Alex bog um die Ecke und konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als er sah, was Jack so zum Jammern brachte - sein junger, üblicherweise zurückhaltender und ruhiger Liebhaber hatte das rechte Ohr des anderen Mannes fest im Griff. „Gibt es hier irgendein Problem, Jungs?“, fragte er amüsiert. 

Jack wandte ruckartig den Kopf. Schlechte Idee. "Au, au, au. Hilf mir, Alex. Sag ihm er soll mein Ohr los lassen. Es sitzt schon ganz locker, ich kann das spüren."

„Ianto? Was hat Mister Potatohead jetzt schon wieder angestellt?“

Der junge Waliser verstand den Hinweis auf das auseinandernehmbare Kinderspielzeug mit den großen Ohren, ganz im Gegenzug zu Jack, der nun beleidigt darüber nörgelte, dass er ja wohl nun absolut keine Ähnlichkeit mit einer Kartoffel aufwies. Ianto ließ Jacks Ohr los und schüttelte seine verkrampften Finger. 

„Er lässt mich nicht in Ruhe arbeiten.“ Ianto sah den Leiter von Torchwood Drei hoffnungsvoll an. „Oh, bitte, sag mir dass ihr einen Alarm habt und du hier bist, um ihn mitzunehmen?“

„Tut mir leid, es ist immer noch alles still. Sogar die Weevil bleiben bei dem Wetter in ihren Nestern.“

Jack hielt sich sein Ohr, die Hand fest an die Seite seines Gesichts gepresst, als befürchte er tatsächlich, dass es abfallen könne. „Hallo? Könnte sich mal jemand für mich interessieren? Ich bin verletzt.“

Mitleidslos begutachtete Alex Jacks Ohr. „Sieht für mich so aus als wäre alles in Ordnung damit. Du bist doch sonst nicht so wehleidig.“

„Mir ist langweilig“, stürzte sich Jack in seine nächste Klage. „Ich darf nicht mehr ins Archiv. Ich darf nicht mehr in die Garage. Aus der ich übrigens absolut nichts gestohlen habe. Ich darf nicht mehr ins Lager. Und das obwohl das Feuer vorgestern sowieso ein Unfall gewesen ist und mir keiner nachweisen kann, dass ich Franks antike Ausgaben von Nuts dazu verwendet habe, um Käse-Sandwiches zu grillen.“ (Er hatte in einem Buch etwas über Lagerfeuer gelesen...) „Wer verwendet noch Papier und die Brüste da drin sind nicht mal in 3D, im Grunde habe ich ihm also sogar einen Gefallen... au aua au au."

Dieses Mal griff Ianto nach Jacks anderem Ohr. Und da er von hinten kam, sah Jack ihn nicht schnell genug, um ihm auszuweichen. 

„Das mit dem Feuer habe ich jetzt nicht gehört. Tut mir leid, Ianto, ich weiß, ich bestrafe dich - unverdienterweise - mit, aber Jack ist weiterhin vom Team ausgeschlossen.“ Alex hob beide Hände, die Handflächen nach außen und machte sich auf den Weg in sein Büro. „Seid brav, Jungs.“

„Wenn du dich wie ein ungezogener Bengel benimmst, werde ich dich auch so behandeln, klar?“ In Iantos Stimme schwang eine Mischung aus Resignation, Ärger – und widerwilligem Amüsement. Es war schwer, Jack böse zu bleiben. Er benahm sich exakt wie ein gelangweiltes Kind an einem trüben Regentag, nur dass seine Einfälle weitaus kreativer waren. Und sich dieser Regentag schon über fünf Tage hinzog. 

Zuerst hatte Jack es mit Sex als Beschäftigungsmethode versucht. Mit und ohne Iantos Beteiligung, bis der junge Waliser kategorisch erklärte, ja, es gäbe ein eindeutiges Zuviel von Allem, auch Sex – und zu seinen Büchern flüchtete. Nach einer kurzen Periode öffentlichen Schmollens (und Cadens spöttischer Frage, ob er Jack vielleicht eine dieser aufblasbaren Puppen besorgen solle, gefolgt von Adam Hills Vorschlag, es mit Betäubungspfeilen zu versuchen) begann Jack durch die tieferen Level des Hubs zu stromern. 

Was letztlich zu seinem Bann aus den Lagerräumen, der Garage und den Teilen des Archives führte, zu denen er bisher Zugang hatte, um Artefakte zu untersuchen und zu rekonstruieren. Alex sperrte einfach das Signal seines Chiparmbands im Sicherheitssignal und schon öffneten sich Türen nicht mehr für Jack. Zumindest die zu den „sensiblen“ Bereichen, wie den Zellen, der Waffenkammer, oder Teilen des Archives, in dem Artefakte gelagert wurden, die gefährlich waren oder den Zeitablauf verändern konnten. Letzteres fand Jack besonders kränkend – wer, wenn nicht er als ehemaliger Time-Agent war besser geeignet, damit umzugehen. Alex ließ sich dadurch jedoch nicht erweichen. Auch nicht von dem „mysteriösen“ Feuer in einem Papierkorb und schon gar nicht von der darauf folgenden Flut in der Gemeinschaftsdusche, als Jack versuchte, den Regler für die Dauer der Heißwasserzufuhr so zu manipulieren, dass man ohne Begrenzung duschen konnte. (Insgeheim bedauerte Ianto, dass es ihm nicht gelungen war, denn die winzige Dusche in ihrem Quartier hing am selben System und das heiße Wasser ging rasch zur Neige, vor allem wenn sie beide zur gleichen Zeit… duschten… Das System war aber auf eine unabhängige Wasserversorgung für den Hub ausgelegt und funktionierte mit durch nicht-irdische Technik aufbereitetem Wasser aus der Bucht. Das beschränkte die Menge, die zur Verfügung stand, erheblich.) 

Ein paar der eher konventionellen Schlösser konnte er zwar knacken, aber sie führten in der Regel in Räume, in denen sich nichts Interessantes fand. Zumindest nichts, dass Jack reizte, es alleine zu erkunden. Und ein großer Teil stand ohnehin leer und diente nur noch Spinnen und anderen Insekten als Heim. 

So driftete er schließlich wieder zurück in die belebten Teile des Hubs und dorthin, wo Ianto konzentriert in alten Unterlagen und Zeitungen blätterte, die er in einem zerfallenden Karton hinter einer Bücherreihe gefunden hatte. Er versuchte den anderen Mann so lange zu einem Quickie zu überreden, bis Ianto entnervt Jacks Ohr packte und das war als Alex ihnen über den Weg lief.

Kaum war der Leiter von Torchwood Drei wieder um die Ecke des Korridors verschwunden, fischte Jack einen Schraubendreher aus der hinteren Hosentasche seiner Jeans. „Ich habe ein Geschenk für dich“, verkündete er, das Werkzeug zwischen den Fingern drehend. 

„Jack!“, zischte der junge Waliser aufgebracht. „Du hast gerade behauptet, du hast nichts gestohlen.“

„Ich habe ihn mir auch nur ausgeliehen. Versprochen. Sobald ich ihn nicht mehr brauche, lege ich ihn zurück in den Werkzeugkasten.“ Jack ging dazu über, mit dem Schraubendreher zu jonglieren, bis Ianto sich diesen schnappte. Dabei geriet er aber zu dicht an Jack und der andere Mann schnappte sich ihn, zog ihn an sich, beide Arme um Iantos Taille schlingend. 

„Soll ich meine neuerworbenen Selbstverteidigungskünste an dir ausprobieren?“, fragte Ianto – nur teilweise im Scherz. Auf keinen Fall hatten sie schon wieder Sex… zumindest nicht in den nächsten paar Minuten… und schon gar nicht an einem Ort, an dem jederzeit irgendjemand vorbei kommen konnte. Es war kein generelles Nein. Hey, er war ein gesunder Dreiundzwanzigjähriger, in einem unterirdischen Geheimlabor eingesperrt, ohne wirkliche Hobbys und nicht aus Stein gemacht.

Jack grinste, lockerte aber den Griff nicht. „Tu, was du nicht lassen kannst.“

Ianto klopfte mit dem stumpfen Ende des Werkzeugs gegen Jacks Brustbein. „Was willst du eigentlich mit dem Ding? Unter die Heimwerker gehen?“

„Nein. Viel besser.“ Jack küsste ihn auf die Nase. „Ich werde endlich unsere Betten vom Boden losschrauben, damit wir sie zu einem Doppelbett zusammenschieben können. Wie soll ich schlafen, wenn du einen Meter von mir entfernt mit den Zähnen klapperst.“ Dafür klopfte Ianto nachdrücklicher mit dem Griff des Schraubendrehers gegen seinen Brustkorb. Autsch. Gut, dass er keine blauen Flecken bekam. „Da halte ich dich doch lieber gleich selbst warm.“

„Etwa damit?“, fragte Ianto skeptisch. „Das Ding ist nutzlos. Der bricht schon, wenn du mit ihm auch nur in die Richtung einer dieser Schrauben zeigst.“ Die Schrauben sahen nicht nur so aus, als säßen sie schon seit hundert Jahren im Boden - sie wirkten auch, als wären sie vom Bau der Titanic übriggeblieben. Was er damit meinte, sie waren massiv. Um sie zu entfernen dachte er eher an einen Schlagbohrer oder ähnliches.

Jack zuckte mit den Schultern. „Der Doctor braucht auch nicht mehr als einen Schraubendreher.“

„Ja, aber seiner hat ein paar Tricks drauf.“ Ianto zögerte. „Wenn ich Alex um Erlaubnis - und um richtiges Werkzeug - bitte, lässt du mich dann jetzt in Ruhe weiterarbeiten?“

„Versprochen!“ Jack holte sich den Schraubendreher zurück – sicher ist sicher. „Unter einer Bedingung“, fuhr er dann fort. „Verdiene ich etwa nicht eine Belohnung für meine geniale Idee?“

Ianto seufzte und beugte sich vor, um Jack zu küssen. Na gut, fünf Minuten konnte er entbehren und alles blieb strikt oberhalb der Gürtellinie, nur damit das klar war…

 

###

 

Alex hatte nichts dagegen – und wenn es Jack für eine Weile beschäftigte und davon abhielt, weiterhin allen auf die Nerven zu gehen, umso besser. Ihn beschäftigten gerade andere Dinge. Den jungen Waliser - der geduldig vor seinem Schreibtisch wartete – musternd, beschloss er die Neuigkeiten aus London für sich zu behalten. Zumal er sicher war, dass sich nichts daraus ergeben würde. 

Irgendwie hatte UNIT erfahren, dass sich zwei angebliche Companion des Doctors in Torchwoods… nun ja, Obhut… befanden. Sie wollten mit Jack und Ianto sprechen – so formulierten sie es zumindest. Vermutlich hatten sie auch ein paar nette, kleine Tests vorbereitet. Er hatte über die Jahre genug mit ihnen zu tun gehabt, um zu wissen: UNIT unterschied sich da nicht so sehr von Torchwood. Yvonne Hartmann arbeitete hart daran, sie hin zu halten und abzuwimmeln, denn sie hatte natürlich nicht die geringste Absicht, ihren „Fund“ mit UNIT zu teilen. Die Direktorin hatte ihn lediglich darüber informiert, für den Fall, dass jemand direkt in Cardiff herumschnüffeln sollte. 

Sie hatte auch vorgeschlagen, dass er die beiden vorsorglich in eine Zelle stecken solle. Zumindest fasste Alex es als Vorschlag und nicht als Befehl auf. 

Er hatte ihr versichert, dass das nicht notwendig war. Trotzdem nahm er die gegenwärtige Flaute und den Regen als Vorwand, um Jack nicht mit dem Team nach draußen zu lassen. Es war nicht völlig ausgeschlossen, dass UNIT Polizeiberichte abfing und eventuell an irgendeinem Schauplatz eines Riftereignisses auftauchte. Und Jack benahm sich in freier Wildbahn ungefähr so unauffällig wie ein T-Rex auf der Hauptversammlung der Kaninchenzüchter.

Wenn er aber anfing, zu glauben, dass als Touristen verkleidete UNIT-Soldaten auch in Mermaid Quay herumlungerten, um einen Blick auf sein Team zu erhaschen, dann wäre er bald ein Fall für die Klapsmühle. Oder Helen konnte ihm ein Bett in der Einrichtung für Riftopfer auf Flat Holm frisch überziehen. 

Eine gewisse gesunde Paranoia mochte in seinem Beruf manchmal angebracht sein, aber zu viel davon und er endete wie sein Vorgänger Jacob Rollins. Wirres Zeug über Vertuschungen und Alien in hohen Regierungspositionen und Verschwörungen brabbelnd, und sich weigernd, den Bunker unterhalb des Büros wieder zu verlassen. Man musste schließlich über die Luftversorgung des abgeschotteten Bunkers Betäubungsgas einleiten und den Deckel mit einem Schweißbrenner öffnen, um ihn da raus zu holen. Rollins bekam Retcon verpasst, und endete mit einer neuen Identität in einem Pflegeheim für Demenzkranke. Ein paar Tage nach seinem sechsunddreißigsten Geburtstag – fast zwei Jahre nach seiner Einlieferung im Heim – fand ihn ein Pfleger tot in seinem Bett. Offensichtlich im Schlaf an Herzversagen gestorben. Er sah doppelt so alt aus wie auf dem Foto seines Führerscheins, der ausgestellt wurde, als Jacob Rollins eben dreißig geworden war. 

Alex hatte den Mann nicht persönlich gekannt, war ihm selbst nie begegnet – was er über ihn wusste stammte aus Gerüchten, Gerede und den Aufzeichnungen, die er in seinem persönlichen Safe fand, als er den Posten übernahm. Der offizielle Bericht sparte sehr mit Details, schrieb Rollins geistigen und körperlichen Verfall einem nicht näher bezeichneten Artefakt zu, das längst entfernt und vernichtet worden war… 

Er hoffte, er endete nie so. Oder jagte sich rechtzeitig eine Kugel in den Kopf. Das ging schneller.

„Ist alles in Ordnung, Alex?“, fragte eine Stimme und Hopkins schreckte aus der Vergangenheit hoch. Richtig, da war ja Ianto, der immer noch auf eine Antwort wartete.

Er rieb sich übers Gesicht. Himmel, noch war er kein alter Mann, der in seinen Gedanken verloren gehen durfte. Vielleicht sollte er weniger trinken und mehr schlafen.

Als Alex wieder hochsah, lächelte er. „Alles okay, Ianto. Ich war nur einen Moment in Gedanken.“ Er zog eine Schublade auf, kramte darin herum und fand schließlich einen Schlüssel, den er Ianto zuwarf. „Hier.“ Er nickte anerkennend, als der junge Waliser den Schüssel geschickt fing. „Der ist für den grauen Kasten, der links neben dem Eingang zur Garage steht. Da ist richtiges Werkzeug drin. Nehmt euch, was ihr braucht, um die Betten los zu machen.“ Er lächelte. „Keine Ahnung, warum die überhaupt am Boden festgeschraubt sind. Wir sind schließlich nicht auf einem Schiff und Cardiff ist auch nicht gerade für ein Übermaß an Erdbeben bekannt.“

„Vielleicht war es einfach nur…“ Ianto schüttelte den Kopf, ohne den Satz zu beenden. „Ich weiß nicht. Vieles ist hier ein bisschen seltsam. In den Korridoren rund um die Kühlkammern gibt es Lampen, die nie ausgehen. Es gibt keine Schalter dafür, nicht mal sichtbare Stromleitungen. Mitten im Zentrum des Hubs ist ein Gezeitenpool, obwohl unter uns noch mehrere Level an Räumen und Korridoren sind, und kein Wasser.“

„Wenn du herausfindest, wie dieser Laden hier läuft, dann überlasse ich ihn dir und setze mich in Schottland zur Ruhe“, erwiderte Alex lachend. „Ich wollte schon immer angeln lernen. Und wenn das nicht klappt, schreibe ich ein Buch über Whiskey. Die Recherche dafür könnte sich sehr langwierig hinziehen.“

„Ich sehe, du hast Pläne für die Zukunft.“ Ianto schloss die Finger um den Schlüssel. „Eine komische Sache – Pläne, meine ich.“ Er wandte sich zum Gehen. „Ich dachte mal, ich würde den Rest meines Lebens umgeben von Büchern in Verdans Laden verbringen.“ Er zog die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss, bevor Alex eine Antwort darauf fand.

 

###

 

„Bist du sicher, dass sich das nicht besser Adam ansehen sollte?“, fragte Ianto, ein Handtuch auf den Riss drückend, der sich quer über Jacks linke Handfläche zog. „Das blutet wirklich stark.“

Jack schüttelte den Kopf. „Es tut schon gar nicht mehr weh“, meinte er, eine Grimasse schneidend. Verdammt, tat das weh. Immerhin war er nur mit einem Schraubenschlüssel abgerutscht und hatte sich an der Blechkante der Befestigung die Hand aufgerissen – und sie nicht gleich amputiert, was nicht schmerzhafter sein konnte. 

Ianto verzog ebenfalls das Gesicht, als er vorsichtig das blutige Handtuch anhob, um einen Blick auf die Wunde zu werfen. Der Riss begann tatsächlich, sich zu schließen. Die blassen Ränder schrumpften. Sein Magen machte einen Satz – es war nicht die Wunde an sich, es war das Wissen, dass es im umgekehrten Fall bei ihm auch so passieren würde. Dabei zusehen zu können, wie es heilte… Ianto deckte Jacks Hand wieder zu und legte die freie Hand des anderen Mannes darüber. „Hier, das kannst du selber halten“, meinte er. „Ich hole etwas, um dieses Schlachtfeld aufzuwischen.“

Jack sah auf den Boden zu seinen Füßen. Er hatte schon wesentlich Schlimmeres gesehen, aber Ianto hatte Recht, er hatte eine ziemliche Schweinerei veranstaltet. Die Blutspur zog sich quer durch den Raum, und hier hatte sich eine kleine Pfütze gebildet, bevor Ianto das Handtuch brachte. Wenigstens war es erst bei der letzten Schraube passiert. Er hatte es geschafft! Seine Klamotten waren jetzt zwar reif für den Müll, bedeckt mit uraltem Schmutz und Rost von den festgefressenen Schrauben und nun auch noch mit Blutflecken versehen. Aber dafür waren die Betten frei beweglich. 

„Was ist denn hier passiert?“, fragte Adam Hill erstaunt, gerade als Ianto mit zwei weiteren Handtüchern und einem Eimer mit Wasser aus dem Bad zurückkam. „Jack? Wen hast du dieses Mal auf dem Gewissen? Oder ist Ianto endgültig der Geduldsfaden gerissen?“

„Es war ein Unfall“, erwiderte Ianto hastig, bevor Jack auf den Sarkasmus in der Stimme des anderen Mannes reagieren konnte.

„Das würde ich an deiner Stelle auch sagen. Aber ich bin sicher, es war gerechtfertigt.“ Der Arzt zog das Handtuch von der Wunde weg – die sich inzwischen fast geschlossen hatte – und tastete die Wundränder ab. „Das müsste ich normalerweise nähen.“ Adam wischte mit einer Ecke des Handtuchs das restliche Blut ab. „Und eine Spritze bliebe dir auch nicht erspart, wegen dem ganzen Dreck in der Wunde. Aber… das ist wirklich erstaunlich. Tut es noch weh?“ Er drückte an den Wundrändern herum, die nun zu einer roten, ausgezackten Linie verschmolzen waren. 

„Nein.“ Jack schüttelte den Kopf. „Meine Finger kribbeln nur ein bisschen.“

„Das ist normal. Wie es hier aussieht, hast du eine nicht unbedeutende Menge Blut verloren.“ Adam bewegte Jacks Finger. „Die Haut ist deswegen auch noch ein wenig kühl. Kannst du eine Faust machen?“ Er warf einen Blick auf Ianto, der damit beschäftigt war, Blut aufzuwischen, dann sah er wieder auf Jacks Hand, die der zu einer Faust ballte. „Sieht gut aus. Ich denke du wirst es überleben.“ Der Arzt ließ Jacks Hand wieder los. „So gut wie neu. Erstaunlich.“

Jack schlenkerte mit dem Arm. „Ich gehe das abwaschen“, verkündete er und verschwand ins Bad.

Ianto warf die schmutzigen Handtücher auf einen Haufen und sah hoch. „Wie hast du davon gehört, dass Jack sich verletzt hat?“

„Oh, überhaupt nicht. Deshalb bin ich eigentlich auch nicht hergekommen.“ Adam sah sich im Raum um. „Ist das hier ein schiefgegangenes Heimwerkerprojekt, oder…?“

„Wir machen aus unseren Einzelbetten ein Doppelbett. Mit der Erlaubnis von Alex.“ Ianto stand auf und trocknete sich die Hände ab. „Einer von uns landet immer auf den Boden, sobald der andere versucht, sich umzudrehen.“

„Verstehe.“ Der Arzt deutete auf das herumliegende Werkzeug (Jack hatte einfach alles ausprobiert, bis er etwas fand, das funktionierte). „Dann bist du wohl gerade beschäftigt. Ich muss ein paar Besorgungen machen und dachte, du möchtest mich vielleicht begleiten? Ein zusätzliches Paar Hände ist nicht zu verachten.“ Er lächelte. „Alex meint, es wäre okay. Du sollst es als eine Art Entschädigung sehen.“ 

„Nein. Ich meine: Ja“, sprudelte es aus dem jungen Waliser. „Nein, ich bin nicht zu beschäftigt. Ja, ich komme gerne mit.“ Er fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Ich muss nur etwas anderes anziehen, da ist Blut auf meiner Jeans. Jack! Mach das Bad frei!“, rief er über die Schulter. 

„Es hat keine solche Eile.“ Adam Hill hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Komm zu mir in die Krankenstation, wenn du fertig bist und vergiss deine Jacke nicht, es regnet.“ Er ging, gerade als Jack den Kopf aus dem Badezimmer streckte. 

„Was ist los?“, fragte Jack neugierig. Er musterte Ianto einmal von oben nach unten und dann von unten nach oben. „Du bist ja immer noch angezogen“, stellte er grinsend fest.

„Halt die Klappe.“ Ianto rollte mit den Augen. „Ich kann mit nach draußen. Adam nimmt mich mit zum Einkaufen.“

Jack kam aus dem kleinen Bad. Er war natürlich immer noch nackt. „Aber ich dachte, wir probieren jetzt gleich unser neues Bett aus.“

„Wenn ich zurück bin.“ Ianto zog das Sweatshirt über den Kopf, es hatte ebenfalls ein paar Blutspritzer abbekommen. „Dir ist klar, dass ich nicht mit dir schlafe, solange es hier so aussieht, oder?“

„Ich wusste, du würdest so etwas in der Art sagen.“ Jack lehnte sich zurück und sah grinsend zu, wie Ianto in Rekordtempo seine Kleidung abschüttelte und ins Bad flitzte, um sich zu waschen und zu kämmen, bevor er frische Sachen anzog. Tatsächlich schwieg er immer noch, als Ianto sich setzte, um in seine orangeblauen Sneakers zu schlüpfen. 

„Willst du einen neuen Trend setzen? Nacktputzen? Damit die Hausarbeit mehr Spaß macht?“ Ianto nahm seine Jacke von einem Haken neben der Tür und zog sie über. „Bitte schmeiß deine blutigen Klamotten in die Dusche und lass kaltes Wasser drüber laufen, sonst gehen die Flecken gar nicht mehr raus.“

„Jawohl, Boss.“ Jack legte zwei Finger an die Stirn. „Sonst noch was, das ich für dich tun kann, während du dich mit Doktor Hill amüsierst? Deine Blumen gießen. Deinen Hund gassiführen. Deine Sachen aus der Reinigung holen.“ 

„Idiot.“ Ianto kam zu ihm zurück und hakte einen Arm um Jacks Nacken. „Versuch dich nicht zu verletzen, während ich weg bin, okay?“ Er küsste ihn. „Und kein Feuer. Keine Überflutungen. Kein Herumspielen mit Cadens Computer. Er hat dir den letzten Virus noch nicht verziehen.“

„Also nichts, was Spaß macht.“ Jacks gespielt mürrisch Miene hellte sich abrupt auf. „Was ist mit…“

„Kein Sex, bis ich zurück bin“, unterbrach ihn Ianto streng. Dann grinste er und sah dabei verboten jung aus. „Wir wollen doch, dass du fit bist, wenn wir das Bett ausprobieren.“ Er wandte sich zum Gehen.

Jack revanchierte sich mit einem Klaps auf Iantos Hintern und sah sich um, nachdem sich die Tür hinter dem anderen Mann geschlossen hatte. Nacktputzen, hm? Könnte was dran sein. Er konnte sich noch ein paar andere Dinge vorstellen, zu die er Ianto überreden wollte. Nackt essen. Nackt arbeiten. Nackt… Verstecken spielen! Aber zuerst musste er einen Weg finden, die Temperatur in ihrem Quartier zu erhöhen, sonst standen seine Chancen schlecht…

 

###

 

Ianto nahm die Tragetüte in die andere Hand. „Wieso kaufst du eigentlich diese Sachen nicht auch im Großhandel?“, fragte er beiläufig. „Ich habe die Rechnungen in der Ablage gesehen, als ich dir bei der Inventur geholfen habe. Das wäre billiger und praktischer.“ Er wog die Tüte. „Und ich glaube nicht, dass du eine 500-Stück- Großpackung Pflasterstrips zum Verschließen von Wunden und drei Flaschen Hustensaft für Kinder für deinen Eigenbedarf gekauft hast.“

„Das hast du also gemerkt.“ Adam Hill deutete auf die Tische eines nahen Cafés, die unter einer Markise vor dem Regen geschützt waren. „Wie wäre es mit einer Pause? Ich lade dich zu einem Kaffee und was immer du sonst noch möchtest ein.“

Wortlos folgte ihm Ianto und sie nahmen etwas abseits von den anderen Gästen Platz, so dass niemand ihr Gespräch zufällig belauschen konnte. Es schien unwahrscheinlich. Die beiden Frauen, die am nächsten saßen, sprachen in einer Sprache miteinander, die keiner von ihnen erkannte. In Regencapes verhüllt, trotzten die Touristinnen dem berüchtigten walisischen Wetter stoisch. 

Nachdem sie ihre Tüten vor dem Regen geschützt unter ihrem Tisch verstaut hatten, bestellten sie bei einer sichtlich ungern nach draußen kommenden jungen Frau die größten Becher Kaffee (für Ianto) und Tee (für Hill), die sie anboten. Adam bemerkte den begehrlichen Blick, den Ianto auf einen bunt bebilderten, mehrsprachigen Pappaufsteller in der Mitte des Tisches warf, der Welsh Cakes in allen Variationen anbot. Als ihre in der kühlen Luft dampfenden Getränke gebracht wurden, bestellte er einen großen Teller mit heißen Welsh Cakes, Jam Splits (die mit Konfitüre gefüllte Variante) und Apple Dragons (eine Variante mit geriebenem Apfel im Teig). 

Ein paar Minuten lang widmeten sie sich schweigend den süßen Cakes, bevor Ianto sich Zucker aus dem Mundwinkel leckte und die fettigen Finger an einer Papierserviette abwischte. „Das letzte Mal habe ich als Kind Welsh Cakes gegessen.“ Er sah einen Moment lang über Adams Schulter auf das wogende Meer an Regenschirmen und bunten Regencapes – Hausfrauen und Büroangestellte auf dem Weg zum Lunch und noch mehr unerschrockene Touristen, die sich vom Wetter ihren Urlaub nicht verderben lassen wollten. 

Adam wischte mit einer Serviette herunter getropfte Himbeerkonfitüre von seinem Ärmel. „Die sind definitiv zu gut, um sie nur an die Touristen zu verfüttern.“ Er nickte auf den Teller. „Du musst unbedingt die mit Apfel probieren. Und keine Sorge, wir können natürlich eine Portion zum Mitnehmen bestellen, bevor wir gehen. Ich will nicht, dass du Ärger mit Jack bekommst.“

Ianto trank einen großen Schluck Kaffee. „Bist du sicher, dass er im Moment auch noch Belohnungen verdient?“ Er nahm einen der Apple Dragon und pickte ihn auseinander. Stimmen, Sprach- und Musikfetzen wehten mit dem leichten Wind in ihre Richtung, eine seitliche Böe blies nebelfeinen Regen in sein Gesicht. Trotzdem genoss er jede einzelne Sekunde. Ianto lehnte sich in seinen Stuhl zurück und schloss die Augen.

Sie harrten aus, bis der Wind auffrischte und der Regen stärker wurde. Die beiden Touristinnen am Nebentisch rafften ihre Sachen zusammen und flohen auch endlich ins Innere des Cafés. Und Ianto blieb alleine am Tisch sitzen, während Adam die Bestellung zum Mitnehmen aufgab und bezahlte. Er hätte jederzeit ungehindert aufstehen und gehen können – aber wohin? Und ohne Jack? Nein, ebenso gut könnte er an den Stuhl gekettet sein, dachte Ianto bitter. Der Moment der scheinbaren Freiheit, die Leichtigkeit, die er gefühlt hatte, war verflogen. 

Ein paar Minuten später kam der Arzt mit einer Papiertüte zurück, auf der sich bereits Fettflecken abzeichneten und sie sammelten ihre Einkäufe ein. Ianto zog sich die Kapuze über den Kopf und die Schultern hoch, als sie auf schnellstem Weg zu Adams Auto liefen. 

Während sie sich durch den Verkehr schlängelten, kämmte sich Ianto mit den Fingern die nassen Haarsträhnen aus der Stirn. „So, für wen ist nun eigentlich der Hustensaft?“, fragte er beiläufig, mit dem Fingernagel an einem angetrockneten Schmutzfleck auf dem Handschuhfach kratzend. „Ich weiß, Jack benimmt sich oft wie ein Fünfjähriger…“

Adam schwieg einen Moment. Er warf Ianto einen kurzen Blick zu. „Du und Jack – ihr beide seid nicht die einzigen, die… von Torchwood Drei beherbergt werden. Ich meine nicht die Weevil. Es gibt - und gab schon immer – Gestrandete. Manche hat der Rift entführt, manche sind auf andere Weise hier gelandet. Es würde dich überraschen, wie viele Alien unerkannt unter den Menschen leben. Sehr lange war Torchwood Cardiff eine ziemlich eigenständige Einrichtung, nur dem ursprünglichen Torchwood Institut in Schottland untergeordnet. Aber dann wuchsen die Macht und der Einfluss der Londoner Niederlassung und jetzt hat Direktor Hartmann die komplette Kontrolle über alle Torchwood Zweigstellen. Sie hat angeordnet, dass alles, was lebend ankommt und nicht als Bedrohung eingestuft und getötet werden muss, in einem ihrer Labore landet.“

„So wie Jack und ich“, sagte Ianto leise. 

„Ja.“ Der Arzt hielt an einer roten Ampel und warf dem jungen Waliser einen weiteren Blick zu. „Alex und ich betreiben in Cardiff eine Auffangstationen für Riftopfer und friedliche Alien, die aus dem einen oder anderen Grund hier gestrandet sind. Unser Kollege Archie macht das gleiche im Torchwood Institute – jetzt Torchwood Zwei – in Schottland. In seiner Obhut befindet sich auch ein riesiges Archiv, dass bis auf die Gründung des Instituts im späten 18. Jahrhundert zurückgeht.“ Er fuhr weiter, als die Ampel auf Grün sprang. „Unser Budget wird von London genehmigt und kontrolliert. Genau wie du, würde sich da eines Tages ein Buchprüfer fragen, wozu ich Hustensaft für Kinder brauche, schließlich arbeiten nur Erwachsene im Hub. Deshalb kaufe ich manche Dinge nicht über unsere offiziellen Lieferanten, sondern in kleinen Mengen quasi privat.“ Praktisch mit diesen Worten bogen sie in die Seitenstraße ein, in der der Eingang zur unterirdischen Torchwood-Garage lag. Adam betätigte den am Rückspiegel befestigten Toröffner. „Muss ich extra erwähnen, dass dieses Gespräch unter uns bleibt? Das schließt Jack mit ein. Du kannst es ihm nicht erzählen. Alex verfüttert mich an einen Weevil, wenn er dahinterkommt, dass ich dir so viel darüber gesagt habe. Und ich will nicht herausfinden müssen, wie sich Retcon mit euren Regenerationsfähigkeiten verträgt.“ 

Ianto ließ die Unterlippe zwischen den Zähnen hervor gleiten, ohne es zu bemerken, hatte er sich darauf gebissen, wie die blutleeren Zahnabdrücke zeigten. „Welches Gespräch meinst du?“, sagte er mit einem schiefen Lächeln, als sie in die Garage fuhren.

 

###

 

Er half Adam, die Einkäufe in die Krankenstation zu bringen und kehrte dann mit der Papiertüte Welsh Cakes unter dem Arm in ihr Quartier zurück. 

Als er den Raum betrat, lag Jack auf ihrem „neuen“ Bett, wieder oder immer noch nackt, die Arme im Nacken verschränkt. Er stützte sich auf die Ellbogen auf. „Nun, was sagst du?“

Der Raum war tatsächlich makellos. Die Schrauben, Blechklammern und Werkzeuge waren verschwunden. Keine Spur von Schmutz oder Blut auf dem Boden. 

„Ich bin beeindruckt“, sagte Ianto. Er stellte die Tüte ab, kickte die Schuhe von den Füßen und hing seine Jacke zum Trocknen auf, bevor er vorsichtig auf der Bettkante Platz nahm. Nichts wackelte. Nichts brach zusammen. Wie es aussah, hatte Jack ganze Arbeit geleistet. Naja, da war immer noch eine große „Besucherritze“ in der Mitte, aber die war unvermeidlich. „Wo hast du den Quilt her?“ Er rieb über das verblasste, aber dicke und weiche Material des Quilts, der groß genug war, um das komplette Bett zu bedecken. 

„Den habe ich gefunden.“ Jack drehte sich auf die Seite und sah ihn an. „Du glaubst nicht, was hier so alles rumliegt.“ 

Ianto rollte mit den Augen – aber in liebevoller Art und Weise. „Du bringst uns noch in echte Schwierigkeiten.“

„Meinst du? Was tun sie dann wohl? Werfen sie uns raus?“ Jack brachte das Bett zum Wackeln. „Ich habe unsere Beine zusammengebunden, damit wir nicht auseinander rutschen können.“

„Du redest von den Beinen der Betten, richtig?“ Ianto rollte sich zu ihm hinüber und schlang die Arme um Jacks Nacken, küsste ihn. 

„Du bist ja nass“, beschwerte sich Jack lachend. 

„Draußen regnet es ja auch.“ Ianto schüttelte den Kopf und ein paar Regentropfen landeten im Gesicht seines Partners. „Oh, ich habe fast vergessen, ich habe dir etwas zu essen mitgebracht.“ 

Er machte Anstalten, auf zu stehen und das Bett zu verlassen, aber Jack hielt ihn fest. „Läuft es weg, wenn ich es nicht gleich esse?“

„Unwahrscheinlich“, erwiderte Ianto trocken. 

„Gut. Wir haben nämlich noch etwas zu testen…“

 

###

 

Es war spät in der Nacht, aber Alex Hopkins saß immer noch in seinem Büro, als Ianto ihm einen Stapel Aktenmappen brachte. 

Der Leiter der Cardiffer Torchwood-Niederlassung lächelte müde und rieb sich den Nacken. „Danke, Ianto. Leg die dahin. Oder wo immer Platz ist.“ Er deutete auf eine freie Ecke des Schreibtisches. „Was machst du um die Zeit hier? Nicht müde? Ich habe seit Stunden keine neuen Katastrophennachrichten gehört, das bedeutet entweder, dass Jack spontan erwachsen geworden ist – was ich für unwahrscheinlich halte – oder dass er eine andere Beschäftigung gefunden hat…“ 

Ianto zog den Schlüssel aus der Tasche und legte ihn vor Alex. „Danke für das Werkzeug“, entgegnete er. „Es war sehr hilfreich. Und danke, dass ich mit Doktor Hill nach oben durfte.“

Alex winkte ab. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte mehr tun.“ Er stand auf und trat zum Safe, tippte den Code ein und nahm etwas heraus. Als er an den Schreibtisch zurückkehrte, brachte er Jacks Webley mit. „Ihr könnt morgen auf den Schießstand. Shana kümmert sich um euch. Sie gibt dir Übungsmunition.“

„Ja, sie hat mir das schon gesagt.“ Ianto nahm die Webley entgegen und balancierte die Waffe auf der geöffneten Handfläche. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er sie berührte. Aber noch nie zuvor in der Absicht, sie auch zu benutzen. Bisher hatte er das Jack überlassen. 

„Es ist etwas anderes, wenn jemand zurück schießt“, sagte Alex leise. 

Ianto sah ihn fragend an.

„Du wirst im Training auf Zielscheiben schießen. Es wird dich nicht darauf vorbereiten, wie es ist, tatsächlich auf jemand zu schießen.“ Alex trat zu ihm und sah ihm direkt in die Augen. Er legte die Hand über die Webley. „Du musst wirklich niemand etwas beweisen.“

„Das habe ich auch nicht vor“, entgegnete Ianto. Er drehte die Hand, so dass der Lauf der Waffe auf den Boden zeigte. „Ich mache das einzig und alleine für mich.“ Er nickte und trat von Alex weg, die Bürotür öffnend. „Gute Nacht.“

„Gute Nacht, Ianto.“ Alex sah ihm einen Moment hinterher, dann setzte er sich wieder und nahm den nächsten Bericht. 

Vielleicht sollte er mit Adam darüber sprechen, ob Iantos neuer Wunsch nach Selbstschutz normal war oder zu einem Problem werden konnte. Der Arzt hatte guten Zugang zu dem jungen Waliser. 

 

tbc


	35. Breathe in. Breathe out. Pull the Trigger (3 von 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack gibt Ianto sein erstes Schießtraining – nach der patentierten (und garantiert nicht jugendfreien) Harkness-Methode.

Titel: Breathe in. Breathe out. Pull the Trigger (3 von 3)  
Autor: Lady Charena (Oktober 2013)  
Fandom: Torchwood – Millennium Edition  
Wörter: 3900  
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, OCs: Shana Lyons  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: AU, ab 18, slash  
Beta: T’Len

Summe: Jack gibt Ianto sein erstes Schießtraining – nach der patentierten (und garantiert nicht jugendfreien) Harkness-Methode.

 

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.

 

 

Torchwood: Millennium Edition – Teil 2: Always a Good Day to Die

Kapitel 2.8: Breathe in. Breathe out. Pull the Trigger (3)

 

Take a Breath.   
Take it deep.   
Calm Yourself.   
Take the Gun, and count to three… 

(Rhianna, Russian Roulette)

 

Ianto schüttelte die Pappschachtel, die Agent Lyons ihm in die Hand gedrückt hatte. Es klirrte leise und etwas rollte lose darin herum. Metall stieß an Metall und an den Karton. Auf der Oberseite der Packung klebte ein Notizzettel mit einem sechsstelligen Code. Das Holster mit der Webley schlug bei jedem Schritt gegen seine Hüfte und er fand ihr Gewicht irritierend und unbequem. Jack meinte, man gewöhne sich daran. Apropos… Er sah Jack an, der neben ihm her ging, die Hände in den Taschen seiner Jeans. 

Jacks „Hub-Arrest“ war zwar von Alex aufgehoben worden, aber die Riftflaute dauerte an. Während der Rest des Teams diese Atempause begrüßte, hielt Jack weiterhin die Langeweile fest in ihren Klauen. Um weitere „Unfälle“ zu vermeiden, ließ Alex ihn wieder an einem alten Wrackteil herumbasteln, von dem Jack inzwischen dachte, es könne sich um eine Nachrichtensonde oder Warnboje handeln. Es erstaunte Ianto immer wieder, wie geduldig Jack plötzlich sein konnte, während er stundenlang an verschmorten Kabeln herum werkelte und an geborstenen Computerteilen nach Möglichkeiten suchte, eine Verbindung zum Stromkreis herzustellen.

Manchmal zog Ianto seine Jacke an – es war kalt in dem hohen Raum in dem die merkwürdigsten Metallteile gelagert wurden - klemmte sich ein Buch unter den Arm und machte es sich auf einem Stapel Holzpaletten bequem, über die jemand eine Plastikplane geworfen hatte. Meistens kam er dann nicht lange zum Lesen, bevor Jack unbedingt eine dritte Hand benötigte und ihn zu sich beorderte. Es war keine verschwendete Zeit. Ianto lernte unglaublich viel von ihm. 

„Warst du schon einmal hier?“, fragte Jack, als sie vor einer verbeulten, mit Rostflecken übersäten Metalltür stoppten. 

„Nein.“ Ianto wischte angewidert mit dem Ärmel ein Spinnennetz von den Tasten des grauen Kästchens, das an der Wand neben der Tür befestigt war. „Wie schaffen es Spinnen von der Oberfläche bloß bis hierher?“, murrte er, während er den Code eintippte, den er von Shana Lyons erhalten hatte. 

„Vielleicht leben sie schon seit Generationen in diesen Korridoren.“ Jack öffnete die leicht quietschende Tür und sie traten ins Dunkel. „Vielleicht sind sie außerirdisch und durch den Rift gekommen.“

Starke Lampen an der Decke über ihnen blinkten auf – vermutlich mit einem Bewegungsmelder gekoppelt, denn keiner hatte auf einen Schalter gedrückt – und sie blinzelten mehrere Sekunden lang, bis sich ihre Augen an die plötzlich geänderten Lichtverhältnisse angepasst hatten. 

Ianto sah sich um. Sie standen in einem kleinen nahezu viereckigen Raum, der wie eine Plattform in einem U-Bahnhof wirkte. An seinem Ende „klebte“ eine Art Tunnel, ein langgezogener halbbogenförmiger Korridor, der sich weit nach hinten erstreckte. Dieser Bereich war im Gegenzug eher schwach beleuchtet. 

Weiße Konturen reihten sich aneinander. Einige der Zielscheiben sahen Weevil ähnlich. Ein paar Menschen. Und die da in der rechten Ecke schien eine Gurke auf vier Beinen darzustellen.

Jack steuerte auf eine Art von Pult zu und zog Ohrenschützer und Schutzbrillen mit gelben Gläsern unter der Ablagefläche hervor. Er wackelte mit den Augenbrauen. „Was hältst du von diesen sexy Dingern?“, fragte er. 

„Von jemandem mit Hosenträgern nehme ich keine modischen Ratschläge an“, erwiderte Ianto trocken und stellte den Karton mit der Übungsmunition ab. Er zog die Webley aus dem Holster und legte sie daneben. „Was jetzt?“

Jack reichte ihm ein Paar Ohrschützer und eine der Schutzbrillen, hängte sich selbst Ohrschützer um den Hals und schob die Brille in die Haare. Dann öffnete er den Karton, pickte die losen Patronen auf und kippte die Trommel des Revolvers heraus, um sie damit zu füllen. „Fangen wir mit einem der Ziele an, die nicht so weit entfernt sind. Später können wir sie umkippen und du kannst es mit denen versuchen, die weiter weg sind.“ 

„Sollte nicht ich das machen?“, fragte Ianto trocken, auf die Patronen in Jacks Hand deutend. 

„In einer Minute.“ Jack warf die überzähligen Patronen zurück in die Packung, klickte die Trommel an ihren Platz und entsicherte den Revolver. Er wartete, bis Ianto den Gehörschutz und die Brille aufgesetzt hatte, schob die Brille auf die Nase, hob die Webley und feuerte in rascher Folge sechs Schüsse auf eine weevilförmige Zielscheibe ab. Sechs kleine, schwarze Löcher platzten auf der weißen Oberfläche auf, alle innerhalb des Kreises, der das Zentrum darstellte. 

Als das dumpfe Hallen verklungen war, legte Jack die Waffe wieder auf dem Pult ab. „Und?“, fragte er stolz. 

Ianto verdrehte hinter den gelben Gläsern die Augen. „Angeber.“ Er nahm die Webley und stellte überrascht fest, wie warm das Metall jetzt war. Er lud die Trommel mit sechs weiteren Patronen (Übungsmunition war mit weniger Pulver gefüllt, und hatte deshalb keine große Durchschlagskraft, und war damit perfekt fürs Training – wenn man allerdings jemand aus kurzer Distanz damit traf, konnte man auch mit ihnen ernsthafte Wunden verursachen oder sogar jemand töten, sie waren kein Spielzeug.), genau wie Jack es gemacht hatte. Er war vielleicht ein wenig langsamer, aber er fummelte nicht ungeschickt daran herum, wie er insgeheim befürchtet hatte. 

„Gut.“ Jack nickte. „Lass mich sehen, wie du sie hältst.“

Ianto trat einen Schritt zur Seite, hielt die Webley in beiden Händen und hob sie, bis der Lauf der Waffe eine perfekte Linie mit seinen Augen hinter der Schutzbrille bildete.

Jack stellte sich hinter ihn. Er drehte Iantos Kopf zurück, als der ihn fragend ansah, dann kickte er gegen Iantos Knöchel. „Deine Füße sollten etwa so weit voneinander entfernt sein, wie deine Schultern breit sind. Dadurch verteilt sich dein Gewicht gleichmäßig und du kannst leicht die Balance halten. Die Webley hat einen geringen Rückstoß, aber vielleicht lässt Alex uns auch mal mit größeren Kalibern spielen und dann solltest du das schon automatisch machen.“ Er umfasste Iantos Oberarme und drückte sie nach unten, bis auf Brusthöhe. „Arme gerade ausgestreckt. Gut so. Am Anfang ist es wichtig, die richtige Haltung zu üben. Zumindest auf dem Schießstand.“ 

Ianto nickte. Eine kleine, steile Falte der Konzentration zeigte sich zwischen seinen Augenbrauen. 

„Okay.“ Jack ließ die Arme des anderen Mannes los und stellte sich neben ihn. „Drück einfach ab. Einmal. Und versuch irgendetwas außer mir und dich selbst zu treffen.“

Ianto musste ihn nicht ansehen, um sich das unverschämte Grinsen in seinem Gesicht vorzustellen. Er konzentrierte sich stattdessen auf das leise Rauschen in seinen Ohren, und auf die Webley in seinen Händen, die sich plötzlich viel schwerer anfühlte, als sonst. Er suchte sich die Zielscheibe neben der aus, auf die Jack geschossen hatte, leckte sich einmal über die trockenen Lippen. Dann hielt er unwillkürlich die Luft an und spürte für die Dauer eines Herzschlages ein Zucken in den Oberarmmuskeln, bevor er den Abzug betätigte. Der Rückstoß riss den Lauf ein wenig nach unten, als der Schuss durch den halbdunklen Raum knallte. 

Ein säuberliches Loch wurde in die Seite des Pappweevils gestanzt, am äußersten Rand des Ziels, aber immerhin. Ianto wandte sich Jack zu. „Ich habe ETWAS getroffen“, meinte er grinsend.

Jack grinste zurück. „Nicht schlecht. Ich meine, ich hätte gewettet, du triffst beim ersten Mal nur die Wand“, neckte er seinen Partner und legte die Hände auf Iantos Schultern. „Du hast die Muskeln angespannt.“ Er deutete mit dem Kopf auf das Ziel. „Versuch es nochmal. Dieses Mal holst du tief Luft. Und drückst den Abzug direkt nachdem du ausgeatmet hast, ohne den Atem anzuhalten.“

Entschlossen, es jetzt besser zu machen, atmete Ianto tief ein und… verdammt. Ein Muskel in seinem Arm zuckte unkontrolliert und der Schuss ging irgendwo ins Dunkel neben der Zielscheibe. Er ließ die Webley sinken. Vielleicht war das doch keine so gute Idee gewesen… Wenigstens blamierte er sich nicht vor Publikum. 

„Du denkst zu viel“, sagte Jack direkt neben seinem Ohr, damit er ihn trotz der Ohrenschützer deutlich verstehen konnte. „Du bist nicht entspannt und verreißt den Lauf weil du jetzt weißt, wie sich der Rückstoß anfühlt. Du versuchst ihn auszugleichen, schon bevor du geschossen hast. Das war das Zucken in deinem Arm, als du den Abzug gedrückt hast.“ Er löste die Waffe aus Iantos Fingern, trat vor ihn, nahm die Haltung ein, die er Ianto beschrieben hatte, zielte und drückte den Abzug. Sein Schuss traf das Ziel genau in der Mitte. „Einfach so.“

Einfach so. Ianto wischte sich mit dem Ärmel über die Stirn und imitierte Jacks Haltung, nachdem ihm der andere Mann die Webley zurückgegeben hatte. Aber wieder spannten sich seine Muskeln Sekundenbruchteile vor dem Schuss an, der Lauf ruckte und wieder verfehlte er die Zielscheibe. Enttäuscht sackten seine Schultern nach unten. Ianto hatte ja nicht erwartet, auf Anhieb ein Meisterschütze zu sein, aber dass er so schlecht sein würde…

Jack glitt hinter ihn und zog ihn an sich, bis sich Iantos Rücken gegen seinen Körper schmiegte. Er passte die Haltung seiner Arme an die des jüngeren Mannes an und umfasste Iantos Finger mit seinen. „Versuch es noch einmal“, sagte er. „Tief einatmen.“

Wieder glitt ein Zucken durch Iantos Oberarme, doch Jacks Finger auf seinen verhinderten, dass der Lauf der Webley nach unten ruckte und dieses Mal traf der Schuss die Zielscheibe – etwa dort, wo die Schulter in den Hals überging.

„Schon gar nicht schlecht.“ Jack belohnte ihn mit einem Kuss auf die Wange und lachte, als ihre Schutzbrillen aneinander stießen. „Am besten versuchst du einfach immer auf die Mitte zu zielen. Das sollte in der Regel einen Gegner aufhalten, oder ihn zumindest so verlangsamen, dass du verschwinden kannst.“ Er stützte das Kinn auf Iantos Schulter. „Wenn du die Chance dazu hast, natürlich. Meistens läuft es aber darauf hinaus, dass du entweder tötest oder getötet wirst.“ 

„Vielleicht spielt es für uns keine so große Rolle.“ Selbst durch den Gehörschutz konnte Jack die Anspannung in der Stimme des anderen Mannes hören. „Ich meine den Teil, bei dem wir getötet werden.“

„Wir wissen nicht, wie lange es anhält. Ob wir immer so sein werden.“ Jack hielt noch immer Iantos Finger umschlossen und hob seine Hände mit der Webley hoch, bis ihr Lauf wieder auf die Weevil-Zielscheibe gerichtet war. „Versuch es noch einmal und vergiss nicht zu atmen.“ Er stabilisierte Iantos Griff und dieses Mal traf der Schuss die Zielscheibe etwas tiefer, ungefähr dort wo sich bei einem Menschen das Schlüsselbein befand. „Siehst du, dieses Mal war es viel besser. Du hast dich fast gar nicht mehr angespannt. Aber du hast kurz vor dem Abdrücken wieder die Luft angehalten. Weiter. Jetzt ohne mich.“ Jacks Finger umfassten Iantos Handgelenke, statt seine Hände. Die restlichen drei Schüsse aus der Trommel trafen das Ziel, an verschiedenen Stellen, und alle befanden sich im näheren Umfeld des Brustkorbes. 

„Sehr gut.“ Jack ließ Ianto los, während der nachlud, dann legte er die Hände auf die Hüften des anderen Mannes. „Mach weiter“, ermunterte er Ianto, als der ihn fragend ansah. „Du musst nur auf zwei Dinge achten. Entspann dich. Und atme.“

Der nächste Schuss ging wieder daneben. Ianto fluchte. „Ich schätze, ich treffe nur, wenn wir Händchen halten“, meinte er mit einiger Bitterkeit. 

„Ich habe absolut nichts dagegen, meine Hände auf dir zu haben, egal bei welcher Gelegenheit.“ Jack küsste tröstend die Seite seines Kinns. „Aber du kannst das auch ohne meine Hilfe. Wir haben jede Menge Munition und Zeit, wir üben einfach so lange, bis du es schaffst, deinen Kopf auszuschalten.“

Ianto rollte mit den Augen, hob aber widerspruchslos die Webley und zielte. Der Schuss riss ein Loch in die Bauchgegend der Zielscheibe.

„Weiter.“ Jack schlang die Arme um Iantos Taille. 

Der Geruch nach Schießpulver mischte sich in den Geruch nach Seife und nach Jack und Ianto schmeckte diese Mixtur auf der Zunge, als er den nächsten tiefen Atemzug nahm. Jedes Mal wenn er den Abzug drückte, presste sein Körper instinktiv gegen Jacks, rieb sein Gesäß gegen den Unterkörper des anderen Mannes. Aber anstatt ihn abzulenken, half die vertraute Berührung seiner Konzentration. Es war… wie die Nächte in einem ihrer schmalen Betten, eng aneinander geschmiegt; die Nähe, die ihnen gegenseitig durch die Alpträume und schlechten Erinnerungen half. 

Zweimal Nachladen und ein neues Ziel später traf Ianto das erste Mal fast ins Zentrum, dicht neben den etwa handgroßen Kreis, der die Mitte markierte. Er wandte den Kopf und sah Jack triumphierend an. „Meintest du so?“, fragte er mit einem Lächeln.

„Habe ich nicht gesagt, dass du es ohne mich kannst?“ Ihre Schutzbrillen klackten zusammen, als Jack ihn küssen wollte, brachte sie beide zum Kichern wie ein Paar übermütiger Schuljungen, die ein Geheimnis teilten. „Mach weiter.“

Die nächsten Schüsse landeten alle noch näher am Kreis, einer kratzte die Linie an. 

Anstatt wieder nach zu laden, ließ Ianto die Waffe sinken. Er nahm den Gehörschutz ab, sah aber direkt geradeaus, als er zu sprechen begann. „Ich weiß, du denkst du musst mich beschützen. Du beschützt mich, seit… seit du mich mit Lynda auf der Spacestation vor den Dalek versteckt hast. Und – ja, ich habe nicht deine Ausbildung und deine Erfahrungen… Aber es war nicht deine Schuld, dass die Dalek das Observatorium zerstört haben, genauso wenig wie deine Schuld war, was danach passiert ist. Ich weiß, dass sich ein Teil von dir immer noch schuldig fühlt, weil du denkst, ich wäre besser dran, wenn wir uns nie begegnet wären. Aber weißt du was? Ich kann nicht sagen, wo ich jetzt wäre, wenn das alles nie passiert wäre, aber es wäre nicht besser, okay? Ich wäre dann nämlich alleine. Das hier…“ Er deutete auf die Zielscheiben. „Hat nichts damit zu tun, dass ich nicht denke, dass du mich beschützen kannst oder es nicht tust, es hat alles damit zu tun, dass es nicht nötig ist. Dass ich selbst auf mich aufpassen kann, und vielleicht auch zur Abwechslung ich einmal dich beschützen kann.“

Jack beugte den Kopf, küsste ihn wortlos auf den Halsansatz. 

Ianto lud nach. Inzwischen gingen ihm die Bewegungen geschmeidig von der Hand, und er benötigte nur ein paar Sekunden um die Trommel zu füllen. Er setzte die Ohrenschützer wieder auf. Als er die Webley auf ein neues Ziel richtete, schob Jack die Finger unter die drei Lagen an Stoff, die er gegen die Kälte trug, bis er nackte Haut fand. Seine Fingerspitzen strichen Iantos Flanken entlang. Sein Mund presste gegen die Seite von Iantos Hals und ein Schauder lief durch den jüngeren Mann.

„Erwartest du wirklich, dass ich so treffe?“

„Yup.“ Jack rieb mit der Handfläche über eine von Iantos Brustwarzen und Gänsehaut bildete sich an seinen Unterarmen. „Du musst lernen, auch zu treffen, wenn du abgelenkt wirst.“ Jack spürte mehr, als dass er hörte, wie Ianto tief Luft holte. Allerdings dieses Mal nicht, um sich auf den nächsten Schuss zu konzentrieren. 

„Ich wusste, du würdest einen Weg zum Schummeln finden“, murmelte der Waliser.

„Wie nennst du es, wenn du dich bei jedem Schuss so gegen mich presst?“, erwiderte Jack. 

Oooookaaay. Vielleicht hatte Jack hier nicht ganz unrecht. Aber er hatte damit angefangen, sich an ihn zu klammern wie ein Krake. Es war nur recht und billig gewesen, dass er sich dafür revanchierte, absichtlich gegen Jacks Schritt zu reiben. Und die zurückpressende Erektion seines Partners verriet, dass er keineswegs erfolglos blieb.

„Betrachte es als die patentierte, kombinierte Jack Harkness Trainings- und Entspannungsmethode.“ Jack biss ihn leicht in die Schulter. 

Ianto schnaubte. „So treffe ich niemals“, murrte er.

Jack konnte spüren, dass sich der Herzschlag des anderen Mannes beschleunigte. „Finden wir es heraus. Schieß.“

Der junge Waliser hob die Waffe und schoss eher vage in Richtung einer Zielscheibe. Alle vier Schüsse gingen ins Nichts.

„Ah-ah. So nicht.“ Jack zog die Hand unter Iantos Kleidung hervor und umfasste sein Handgelenk. „Wenn du es nicht ernst nimmst…“ Er presste die Handfläche der anderen Hand gegen den Reißverschluss von Iantos Jeans, hinter dem sich seine Erektion abzeichnete. „…nehme ich das hier auch nicht ernst.“ Er küsste Ianto wieder auf die Seite des Kinns. „Ziel. Nimm das da, das aussieht wie ein Bär mit drei Beinen.“

Ianto wandte den Kopf, biss Jack blitzschnell in die Unterlippe und konzentrierte sich dann auf das Ziel. Er drückte den Abzug und presste mit voller Absicht gegen Jacks Erektion. 

Ein schwarzes Loch, kaum zu sehen, weil es direkt auf der Linie des Zentrumkreises saß, zierte die Zielscheibe. 

Jack leckte sich über die pochende Unterlippe. „Genau so.“ Er belohnte Ianto mit einem Kuss auf den Mund, als der junge Waliser den Kopf in den Nacken legte. „Mach weiter. Ich mache auch weiter.“

Jedes Mal, wenn Ianto die Webley hob und das Ziel anvisierte, glitten Jacks Finger und Lippen über seine Haut. Und jedes Mal, wenn er den Abzug drückte, presste er zurück gegen die Erektion des älteren Mannes. Wenn er das Ziel verfehlte oder sich keine Mühe mit dem Zielen gab, stoppte Jack alle Berührungen, bis er wieder traf. 

Und Iantos Trefferquote verbesserte sich erstaunlicherweise schnell. Nun zentrierten sich fast alle Schüsse um den Mittelkreis auf der Zielscheibe. 

Jack hob eine Seite des Ohrschützers an, als Ianto die Trommel leergeschossen hatte. Seine Lippen streiften Iantos Ohrmuschel, als er flüsterte: „Triff die Mitte und ich lass dich kommen.“

Ianto wandte den Kopf, um ihn anzusehen. „Nicht hier. Nicht vor einer Kamera.“ 

„Siehst du irgendwo eine Kamera? Also ich nicht.“ Jack biss ihn ins Ohrläppchen. „Das hier unten ist eine Sackgasse, da braucht man keine Kameras. Es gibt nur eine Tür rein und raus. Und der Tunnel mit den Figuren endet in einer massiven Wand. Was denkst du, warum Alex uns alleine üben lässt.“

„Das weißt du natürlich alles ganz genau.“ Ianto drehte sich halb zur Seite, um neue Patronen in die Kammern zu laden.

„Es kann nicht schaden, sich auszukennen. Wollen wir jetzt wirklich über Architektur reden, oder weitermachen…“ Jack unterstrich seine Worte, indem er die Handfläche wieder über Iantos Erektion legte. 

„Bastard“, murmelte Ianto, zog den Ohrenschützer zurecht – und platzierte drei Schüsse direkt innerhalb des Zentrumkreises. 

Hinter ihm stieß Jack einen Jubelschrei aus. Ianto ließ die Hand mit der Webley an die Seite sinken und sah ihn mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen an. „Und?“ Mit der anderen Hand nahm er den Gehörschutz und die Brille ab und legte beides zu der fast leeren Patronenschachtel. Die Webley landete daneben. Sekunden später gesellte sich Jacks Schutzausrüstung dazu und die Finger des älteren Mannes schoben sich in seine Haare. Statt zu antworten, öffnete Jack mit der anderen Hand den Knopf an seiner Jeans und zog den Reißverschluss nach unten. 

Ianto ließ den Kopf in den Nacken sinken, drehte ihn zur Seite, küsste Jack. Die Finger des älteren Mannes schoben sich hinter die störenden Stoffschichten, und Ianto stöhnte auf, als kalte Luft auf seine erhitzte Haut traf. Schlossen sich um Iantos Erektion und er hatte das Gefühl alleine von der Berührung kommen zu können. Ianto lachte gegen Jacks Mund – wer hätte gedacht, dass Schießtraining als Vorspiel wirkte… 

Jacks Hand bewegte sich schneller, er massierte mit der Fläche des Daumens die Spitze von Iantos Penis und der junge Waliser presste sich zurück, gegen ihn, rieb sein Gesäß gegen Jacks pochende Erektion. Ianto griff nach hinten, packte mit beiden Händen seine Hose. Aus der tunnelähnlichen Kammer echote sein Aufstöhnen zurück, als sich sein Körper anspannte, durchbog und er über Jacks Finger kam. 

Jack schlang den Arm um Iantos Taille, zog ihn wieder gegen sich zurück, kleine Küsse auf Iantos Mundwinkel, Wange, seine Nase und sein Kinn platzierend. Bis Iantos Atem zu einem normaleren Rhythmus zurückkehrte und seine geweiteten Pupillen nicht mehr länger das Blau seiner Augen verschluckten. Er wischte seine Finger an Iantos Jeans ab, die jetzt ohnehin eine Runde in der Waschmaschine dringend nötig hatten und presste je einen Kuss auf Iantos Lider. 

Schließlich drehte sich Ianto ganz zu ihm um, die Arme lose um Jacks Nacken geschlungen. „Das ist also die patentierte, kombinierte Jack Harkness Trainings- und Entspannungsmethode.“ Er lachte. 

„Sie funktioniert, oder?“ Jack grinste. „Ich könnte es zu meinem Hauptberuf machen und ein Vermögen verdienen.“ 

„Vergiss es.“ Ianto verschloss ihm mit einem Kuss den Mund. „Ich engagiere dich als meinen Privattrainer.“

„Und womit willst du mich bezahlen?“ Jack presste die Stirn gegen Iantos, als die Finger des jüngeren Mannes sich mit dem Knopf und Reißverschluss seiner Jeans beschäftigten…

 

###

 

Shana Lyons pfiff leise durch die Zähne und zoomte näher an die beiden, als Ianto Jacks Hose öffnete und vor ihm auf die Knie ging. Hitze stieg in ihre Wangen auf und sie spürte ein Stechen im Unterkörper. Wenn sie es nicht besser wüsste… sie müsste glauben, die beiden zogen eine Show ab. Zumindest Jack war das zuzutrauen. Aber sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Ianto da mitmachen würde… Außerdem wussten die beiden nichts von der Kamera. Sie war hinter der Wandverkleidung versteckt angebracht und schon seit Jahren deaktiviert gewesen. 

Sie hatte die Kamera höchstpersönlich eingeschaltet, nur eine halbe Stunde bevor sie Ianto den Code für den Schießstand gab und ihm sagte, sie könnten ihn diesen Abend benutzen. Alex war Shanas Meinung nach ab und zu ein wenig zu vertrauensselig. Außerdem war sie neugierig gewesen, wie sich Jones mit einer Waffe anstellen würde. Dass Jack mit der Webley umgehen konnte, wusste sie von den Schusstests hier auf dem Schießstand und von ihren gemeinsamen Einsätzen im Feld.

Offenbar hatte er „verborgene Talente“ als Lehrer… Shana lehnte sich zurück und genoss die Show.

 

###

 

Ianto gähnte, als er aus dem Bad kam und hastig unter die Decke schlüpfte. Trotz des verwaschenen, warmen Flanellpyjamas fror er, als er nach der heißen Dusche in den ungeheizten Raum trat. Die Lampe war aus, aber aus dem Flur fiel Licht durch das Oberlicht herein und er fand den Weg zu ihrem Bett ohne Schwierigkeiten. 

Jack schien es wie üblich nicht zu stören, dass es relativ kühl in ihrem Zimmer war, er lag mit nacktem Oberkörper auf dem Bett, nur bis zur Taille zugedeckt, die Arme hinter dem Nacken verschränkt. Er rutschte tiefer, rollte sich auf die Seite, wandte sich ihm zu, als Ianto die Decke über die Schultern hochzog. Seine Hand schlängelte sich hinüber zu Iantos, spielte mit den Fingern des anderen Mannes. „Sooo… wirst du dich jetzt um meinen Job bewerben?“

„Zielscheiben schießen nicht zurück“, erwiderte der junge Waliser nachdenklich. 

„Ja?“

„Das hat Alex zu mir gesagt, als er mir die Webley gegeben hat“, erklärte Ianto. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich tatsächlich fähig bin, auf jemand zu schießen, selbst wenn ich mich verteidigen muss.“ Er rieb mit den Fingerspitzen Jacks Unterarm entlang. „Was keine Kritik an deinen Lehrmethoden ist“, setzte er hinzu, sein Ton leichter, spielerisch. 

„Ich bin sicher, Alex erlaubt uns, weiter zu üben. Zumindest so lange er denkt, du wärst der Vernünftigere von uns.“ Jack rückte näher an ihn. 

„Nach der patentierten, kombinierten Jack Harkness Trainings- und Entspannungsmethode?“, fragte Ianto neckend.

„Absolut.“ Jack küsste ihn auf die Nase. „Erstens funktioniert sie. Und zweitens ist sie die einzige, die ich kann.“ Er begann Iantos Pyjamaoberteil aufzuknöpfen. „Wie wäre es jetzt mit noch ein wenig mehr Entspannung?“

Ianto lachte und zog die Decke hoch, bis sie sich wie ein Zelt über sie beide erstreckte. 

 

Ende

 

And you can see my heart beating  
you can see it through my chest  
I’m terrified but I’m not leaving  
know that I must pass this test

(Rhiannan, Russian Roulette)


	36. Der Placebo-Effekt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doktor Hill macht gegenüber Ianto ein Geständnis, und Jack entdeckt eine Botschaft.

Titel: Der Placebo-Effekt  
Autor: Lady Charena (Februar 2014)  
Fandom: Torchwood – Millennium Edition  
Wörter: 5016  
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Alex Hopkins, OCs: Caden, Adam Hill, Neal Franks, Shanna Lyons  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: AU, ab 12, slash  
Beta: T’Len

Summe: Doktor Hill macht gegenüber Ianto ein Geständnis, und Jack entdeckt eine Botschaft.

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.

 

 

Torchwood: Millennium Edition – Teil 2: Always a Good Day to Die

Kapitel 2.9: Der Placebo-Effekt

 

„Ianto?“ 

Jemand berührte seine Schulter und der junge Waliser drehte sich mit einem Murmeln weg. „Nicht jetzt, Jack.“

Alex Hopkins lachte. „Ianto. Ich bin es. Komm wach auf.“ 

Der jüngere Mann drehte sich auf den Rücken, blinzelte ein paar Mal und setzte sich dann ruckartig auf. „Alex.“ Er rieb sich durch die Haare, die ohnehin in sämtliche Richtungen abstanden – es gab vieles, in dem Ianto gut war; darin, sich selbst vor dem Spiegel die Haare zu schneiden, weil er sie für zu lang hielt, gehörte aber offenbar nicht dazu – und gähnte. „Was hat er jetzt wieder angestellt?“

Der Leiter von Torchwood Drei lachte. „Noch nichts“, erwiderte er amüsiert und zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Das könnte sich natürlich ändern, wenn er uns so zusammen sieht.“

Ianto musterte ihn einen Moment verständnislos, dann zog er die Decke, die bei seinem hastigen Aufsetzen auseinandergefallen war, wieder über seinen Schoß. Und hoch um die Schultern. Es war kalt hier drin… nun gut, abgesehen von seinen Ohren, die gerade sehr heiß wurden. Der antike Heizkörper musste wieder mal den Geist aufgegeben haben. Fast erwartete er seinen Atem als Nebelwolke vor dem Gesicht sehen zu können. „Er wird sich die Kleider vom Leib reißen und dich einladen, mit zu machen“, erwiderte er trocken. 

„Ein anderes Mal, vielleicht“, entgegnete Alex im gleichen Tonfall. „Ich würde es im Moment bevorzugen, wenn du dich anziehst und mit nach oben kommst. Wir hatten einen Alarm. Jack ist mit den anderen schon los und Caden kann ein zweites Paar Augen an den Monitoren brauchen.“ Hopkins seufzte. „Ich muss nach London. Die Direktorin will mich sprechen.“

Der junge Waliser holte scharf Atem. „Unseretwegen?“ 

Einen Moment zögerte Alex, dann nickte er. „Ich muss nicht nur wegen euch hin, aber sie hat gewisse Bedenken.“ Er hob die Schultern. „Ich werde das schon hinbiegen, keine Sorge. Bevor ich zulasse, dass sie euch nach London abkarrt, marschiere ich euch höchstpersönlich hier raus und helfe euch dabei, zu verschwinden.“ 

Die Tür fiel hinter ihm ins Schloss, bevor Ianto eine Antwort darauf finden konnte.

 

\---

 

„Hey.“ Caden sah zu ihm hoch, und wischte sich Krümel aus dem Mundwinkel. „Hast du verschlafen?“ Er grinste. „Lass mich raten. Jack hat dich die halbe Nacht wach gehalten?“

„Wie kommst du auf diese Idee?“ Ianto zog lachend einen Stuhl neben den des Computerspezialisten und setzte sich. 

„Ist es das nicht immer?“

Ianto warf einen Blick auf den Monitor, der zur Zeit nichts anderes als bunte Wellenlinien anzeigte, die ihm aber nichts sagten. „Ich konnte nicht schlafen, also habe ich die Gelegenheit genutzt, mit dem Katalogisieren der Bücher weiter zu machen. Jack hat mir dabei geholfen.“

„So nennt ihr das?“ Caden warf ihm einen Seitenblick zu, den Ianto nicht ganz zu deuten wusste. War Caden etwa… neidisch?

„Im Ernst. Er hat die Bücher zu mir gebracht und wieder weggeräumt, nachdem ich die Daten eingegeben habe.“ Der junge Waliser lehnte sich zurück und sah zu Alex‘ Büro hinüber, wo die Umrisse des anderen Mannes hinter den spiegelnden Scheiben zu sehen waren. „Wir sind nicht gerne lange voneinander getrennt“, setzte er leise hinzu. „Es sieht so aus als würde immer einer von uns sterben, wenn wir nicht zusammen sind.“ Er räusperte sich. „So, was machen wir? Alex hat gesagt, du könntest ein zweites Paar Augen brauchen?“

Der Computerexperte beugte sich vor und tippte einen Befehl in die Tastatur. Die Wellenlinien verschwanden und verschiedene Kameraaufnahmen einer belebten Straße zeigten sich auf den Bildschirmen. Menschen eilten an den Kameras vorbei ohne sich dessen bewusst zu sein. „Wir suchen nach dem Kerl hier.“ Caden zeigte auf den Ausdruck eines Fotos – der Qualität nach von einer der CCTV-Kameras aufgenommen – der gegen eine leere Tasse lehnte. „So wie es aussieht, hat er Drogen verkauft, und zwar keine von der einheimischen Sorte. Wir müssen unbedingt wissen, woher er sie bekommt.“ Er setzte ein Headset auf. „Jack, Franks und Shanna sind zu Fuß unterwegs.“ In Cadens Augen funkelte es, als er Ianto ansah. „Was meinst du, wir sind doch garantiert schneller. Ich habe eine Wette mit Shanna laufen, dass wir ihn vom Hub aus zuerst finden. Bist du dabei?“

„Wette angenommen.“ Ianto schlug ein und richtete dann den Blick auf die Computerschirme. Er hatte vorerst nichts anderes zu tun - erst in ein paar Stunden war es Zeit für einen Routinebesuch in der Krankenstation - und es konnte nie schaden, sich ein paar Computertricks bei Caden abzusehen. 

 

\---

 

Ianto sah auf das Glasröhrchen, das sich langsam mit seinem Blut füllte. „Du musst inzwischen genug davon bei mir abgezapft haben, um eine eigene Blutbank damit zu gründen“, bemerkte er. „Ist das, wie sich Torchwood finanziert?“ Mit geübtem Griff zog er die Nadel heraus, löste die Staubandage, ballte ein paarmal die Finger zur Faust und öffnete sie wieder. Dann steckte Ianto die Nadel in ihre Plastikhülle zurück und riss mit den Zähnen die Verpackung eines der mit Desinfektionsmittel getränkten Tücher auf, um eine dünne Blutspur von der Innenseite seines Unterarms zu wischen. 

„Bisher werden wir vom Steuerzahler finanziert, wie andere Regierungsorganisationen auch, aber mach Alex ruhig den Vorschlag. Er hat immer Schwierigkeiten, das Budget einzuhalten.“ Adam Hill grinste, als er einen Blick in Iantos Richtung warf. „Du machst das übrigens schon wie ein Profi.“

„Gibt es in unserem Blut überhaupt noch irgendetwas Neues zu finden?“ Ianto biss sich nachdenklich auf die Unterlippe, während er von der Untersuchungsliege glitt, auf der er zur Blutentnahme gesessen hatte. „Ich meine… du würdest uns doch sagen, wenn du herausfindest, was das ist, das Jack und mich… so gemacht hat.“

Der Arzt wandte sich ihm ganz zu. „Ja, das würde ich. Ianto, um ehrlich zu sein, ich kann bei dir nichts finden, dass nicht auch in meinem Blut ist. In Jacks schwirren ein paar exotische Dinge herum, aber das lässt sich vermutlich damit erklären, dass er nicht aus der Gegend stammt.“

„So kann man das auch nennen.“ Der junge Waliser seufzte. „Ich schätze, wenn es etwas in unserem Blut wäre, dann müsstest du es bei uns beiden finden können.“

„Wenn du meine persönliche Meinung hören willst, dann wäre eine wissenschaftliche Erklärung eher in euren Genen zu finden. Eine Form von Strahlung, die die DNA mutiert hat, vielleicht. Oder irgendein regeneratives Gen wieder aktiviert hat“, erwiderte Hill. „Es gibt auf der Erde ein paar Tierarten, die verlorene Gliedmaßen nachwachsen lassen können. Aber die Möglichkeiten sind endlos.“

„Ich denke es wäre mir wohl inzwischen aufgefallen, wenn ich eine Eidechse unter meinen Vorfahren hätte“, meinte Ianto mit einer Grimasse. 

„Gib mir Bescheid, wenn du plötzlich Appetit auf Insekten entwickeln solltest.“ Der Arzt lachte und nahm ein Klemmbrett zur Hand, um ein paar Notizen zu machen. „Oder an Wänden hoch kletterst.“ Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber ich bin kein Genetiker, Ianto und selbst wenn ich es wäre, die Ausstattung hier eignet sich nicht für Analysen dieser Art. Deshalb gehen alle Blut- und Gewebeproben, die ich von euch nehme, auch nach London. Glaub mir, ich würde gerne Antworten für euch finden.“ 

„Ich weiß.“ 

Der jüngere Mann schien völlig in die Betrachtung seiner Schuhspitzen versunken zu sein und Adam musterte ihn. „Okay. Noch ein paar allgemeine Fragen. Wie schläfst du jetzt? Du hast in letzter Zeit nichts über Alpträume gesagt.“

Ianto zog den Ärmel seines Sweatshirts herunter und warf den Wattebausch, den er auf die winzige Einstichstelle in seiner Ellenbeuge gepresst hatte, in den Müll. Die Wunde war schon verheilt. „Ich schlafe gut. Sehr viel besser als vor ein paar Monaten und meine wirklich schlimmen Träume sind viel seltener geworden. Das Medikament, dass du mir gegeben hast, hilft.“ Er lächelte, als er die Phiole mit seiner Blutprobe vorsichtig in eine metallene Nierenschale legte. „Jack schreibt es natürlich sich und seiner genialen Idee, die Betten zusammen zu stellen, zu. Wundere dich nicht, wenn du eines Tages einen großen Knall hörst, das ist nur sein Ego, das endlich platzt.“

„Das überrascht mich jetzt überhaupt nicht.“ Adam wandte sich ihm zu und nahm seine Brille ab, um sie an seinem Kittel zu polieren. „Ianto. Ich habe ein Geständnis abzulegen.“

Ianto wandte sich ihm zu. „Ja? Worüber?“, fragte er überrascht. 

„Du nimmst seit über einem Monat Tabletten, die nur aus Traubenzucker bestehen. Placebos.“ Der Arzt setzte die Brille wieder auf. „Ich konnte sehen, dass es dir besser geht und habe sie ausgetauscht.“

„Traubenzucker-Tabletten?“, wiederholte der junge Waliser zögernd. Sein Gesicht hatte abrupt einen verschlossenen Ausdruck angenommen. „Aber wieso?“

Adam musterte ihn. „Weil du die anderen nicht mehr brauchst“, erklärte er dann. „Ianto, du hast eben selbst gesagt, dass es dir besser geht. Ein Job, regelmäßige Ausflüge an die frische Luft, deine Bücher und das Training mit Jack helfen dir genauso gut wie Medikamente. Ich wollte nicht riskieren, dass du eine Abhängigkeit davon entwickelst. Vielleicht ist das in körperlicher Hinsicht eher unwahrscheinlich, wenn man eure spezielle Physis bedenkt, aber eine mentale Abhängigkeit ist immer möglich.“

Eine steile, skeptische Falte zeigte sich zwischen Iantos Augenbrauen und er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, die Schultern hochgezogen, als wäre ihm kalt. „Ich habe noch was zu erledigen. Sind wir hier fertig?“

„Ja, sind wir. Aber wir könnten noch eine Partie Backgammon spielen, wenn du möchtest. Es ist lange her, dass du mich geschlagen hast“, erwiderte der Arzt. „Und ich habe mir inzwischen ein paar neue Tricks angeeignet, die ich an dir ausprobieren will.“ 

„Ein anderes Mal gerne. Okay?“ Ianto ging zum Fuß der Treppe, die nach oben in den Hauptraum des Hubs führte. „Vielleicht sind Jack und die anderen zurück. Es ist fast Mittag, ich hoffe, jemand hat daran gedacht, das Mittagessen zu organisieren.“ 

„Natürlich.“ Adam lächelte, seine Enttäuschung verbergend. „Erinnere Jack bitte daran, dass ich von ihm auch noch eine Blutprobe brauche und seine Strahlungswerte messen muss.“ 

„Mache ich.“ Der junge Waliser warf ihm noch einen kurzen Blick über die Schulter zu und lief die Treppe hoch.

„Du kannst jederzeit mit mir über alles reden, Ianto. Okay? Vergiss das nicht, ich bin für dich da“, rief Adam ihm nach. Er fuhr sich frustriert durch die Haare. Das hätte er besser machen können…

 

\---

 

Langsam bereute Hopkins, dass er nicht darauf bestanden hatte, direkt in den Hub zu fahren. Nach einem überraschend kurzen Termin bei der Direktorin – das hätten sie wirklich auch per Telefon erledigen können – war er umgehend nach Cardiff zurück gekehrt, sich über den verlorenen Vormittag ärgernd. 

Yvonne Hartman hatte abgelenkt gewirkt und beinahe fahrig, was so gar nicht zu ihr passte. Sie schien auf etwas zu warten, sah während ihres Gesprächs mehrfach auf die Uhr. Nicht einmal eine Tasse Kaffee bot sie ihm an, stellte nur ein paar Fragen zu seinem letzten Quartalsbericht und das war es dann auch schon. Direktorin Hartman wies noch einmal darauf hin, dass sie einen detaillierteren Bericht über die Situation ihrer „Gäste“ von ihm erwarte und ein paar Sekunden später fand er sich in ihrem Vorzimmer wieder, wurde von ihrem Assistenten nach draußen komplimentiert. Natürlich war er erleichtert, dass sie nicht erneut darauf bestand, dass er Jack und Ianto nach London schickte, aber es irritierte ihn auch, denn sie hatte ihn schließlich außer der Reihe und kurzfristig ins Hauptquartier beordert. Und es hatte sicherlich ursprünglich mehr auf der Agenda gestanden, als ein vager Tadel wegen ein paar überschrittener Budgetposten – die Ausgaben für die Renovierung des Büros der Touristeninformation waren allerdings nicht zur Sprache gekommen (so gering sie auch waren, Ianto hatte alles selbst gemacht, musste er die Kosten doch genehmigen lassen), obwohl er das erwartet hatte – und der Ankündigung, dass Agent Hallett nach ihrer Rückkehr aus Glasgow einen Kontrollbesuch in Cardiff machen sollte. Es war keine angenehme Aussicht, die arrogante Agentin in den Hub zu lassen – obwohl es wesentlich unangenehmer für Jack und Ianto als für ihn sein würde – doch damit kam er klar. Die Direktorin hatte keinen Termin genannt, aber noch hatte Alex genug Freunde in London, dass er rechtzeitig vorgewarnt werden würde. Ansonsten neigte er eher zu der Ansicht: Je weniger er an Londons Gängelband hing, desto besser. 

Als er walisischen Boden unter den Reifen hatte, ließ er sich von Caden einen Situationsbericht geben und entschloss sich, seinem Team bei der Suche nach dem Mann, der möglicherweise mit außerirdischen Drogen – oder einer neuen Designerdroge, die irgendein Chemiestudent in seiner Freizeit zusammengebraut hatte – dealte, zu helfen. 

Doch als er sich zu ihnen gesellte, war die ganze Aufregung bereits vorbei. Manchmal sehnte Alex sich nach den Zeiten als Feldagent zurück. Weniger Verantwortung und viel weniger Papierkram, der ihn an den Schreibtisch fesselte. Andererseits musste er nicht auf die Ergebnisse seiner Routine-Reaktionstests und Gesundheitschecks warten, um zu wissen, dass seine Zeit im Feld abgelaufen war. Manchmal war Alex Hopkins sehr müde. 

Shanna und Franks lieferten den Drogendealer bei der Polizei ab, nachdem ein chemischer Schnelltest mit einem sehr praktischen, außerirdischen Gerät zur Analyse von Drogen und Giften ergeben hatte, dass es sich um einen sehr irdischen - aber desto trotz nicht weniger gefährlichen – Mix aus zwei Designerdrogen handelte. 

Da es eine Weile dauern würde, bis die beiden auf dem Revier den ganzen Papierkram erledigt hatten – und bis jemand auftauchte, der autorisiert war, mit Torchwood-Agenten zu verhandeln, schließlich konnten sie sich nicht als „besorgte Bürger“ darstellen – weigerte sich Jack so lange im Auto zu warten wie ein Kind oder Haustier. Außerdem beschwerte er sich bitterlich, dass er am Verhungern wäre, weil er weder Frühstück noch Mittagessen bekommen hätte.

Alex schnitt ihm das Wort ab, indem er vorschlug, dass Jack mit ihm zurück in den Hub fuhr und sie unterwegs anhielten, um sich etwas zu Essen zu kaufen. Er hatte zwar keinen Hunger, aber eine große Tasse Kaffee wäre ihm jetzt mehr als willkommen. 

„Wie macht man mit dem Ding Fotos?“ Jack griff mit fettigen Fingern nach Hopkins‘ Mobiltelefon und riss ihn damit aus seinen Gedanken.

„Erstens ist das ein Telefon, keine Kamera und zweitens nimm deine Dreckpfoten da weg.“ Alex war nun beileibe kein Sauberkeitsfanatiker, aber Jacks Finger hatten eine Mischung aus Frittierfett, Malzessig und Salzkörnern auf dem Display hinterlassen.

„Schade.“ Jack schob eine weitere Ladung Fritten in den Mund. Er war am Verhungern! „Das Ding ist ja uralt.“

„Tut mir leid, dass wir deinen technischen Standards nicht genügen“, erwiderte Alex sarkastisch und wischte mit einer Papierserviette das Display sauber.

„In fünf - oder so - Jahren gibt es alle Handys mit Kamera. Und sie sind kleiner als das da.“ Jack leckte Ketchup- und Salzreste aus den Mundwinkeln. „Ianto hatte so eins. Wir haben es auf Goria an einen Antiquitätenhändler verkauft, um eine Kette als Geburtstagsgeschenk für Rose zu kaufen.“ Er klappte seinen zweiten, schon halb aufgegessenen, Burger auf und quetschte noch eine Tüte Ketchup darüber. 

Alex nippte an seinem schwarzen Kaffee. Jack beim Essen zuzusehen – vermutlich schlangen Krokodile ihre Beute manierlicher hinunter - verdarb ihm jeden Anflug von Appetit. Gut, der war ja schon vorher nicht besonders gewesen, aber selbst der ersehnte Kaffee blieb nur mit Mühe unten. 

Der Geruch nach heißem Frittierfett, der wie eine Wolke über dem Raum hing, drehte ihm fast den Magen um. Er musste gestern wirklich mehr getrunken haben, als er dachte. 

Adam war heute Morgen noch nicht im Hub gewesen, als er in Richtung London aufbrach und er hatte wohl wieder einmal das Anti-Kater-Mittel versteckt, denn er fand die Dose mit den kleinen, runden, roten Pillen nicht an ihrem üblichen Platz. Passiv-aggressiver Protest des Arztes gegen seinen Alkoholkonsum. Schlimm genug, dass Adam ihn zur monatlichen Messung seiner Leberwerte zwang. Über der Anspannung seines Trips nach London hatte er seinen Kater fast vergessen… der ihn aber offenbar nicht. 

Jack war inzwischen bei seinem dritten Burger angelangt und verzierte auch diesen mit einer Extra-Portion Ketchup. Es musste großartig sein, sich keine Predigten über einen erhöhten Cholesterinspiegel und Transfette anhören zu müssen, dachte Alex säuerlich. Oder über seinen Kaffeekonsum, der laut seinem Teamarzt den Besitz einer eigenen Kaffeeplantage rechtfertigen würde. Fast trotzig nippte er an seinem Plastikbecher mit der bitteren, extrastarken Flüssigkeit. 

„Wieso wolltest du ein Foto machen?“, fragte er, um sich abzulenken. „Beantworte das nicht, wenn es um dich und eine geöffnete Hose geht.“ Erst vor kurzem hatte die Yellowpress genüsslich den Skandal um einen Politiker ausgeschlachtet, der versuchte, eine junge Frau zu einer Affäre mit ihm zu verleihen, indem er ihr Fotos von seinem „besten Stück“ schickte. Sie hatte sie für viel Geld an eine Zeitung verkauft und seither wimmelte es von Nachahmern. 

Jack grinste und zeigte, dass auch zwischen seinen perfekten Zähnen Sesamkörnchen stecken bleiben konnten. Es versöhnte Alex ein wenig mit seinen Tischmanieren. „Wie der Typ in der Zeitung? Klingt nach einer guten Idee. Aber ich habe draußen an der Mauer ein Graffiti gesehen, das ich Ianto zeigen will. Und ich glaube nicht, dass du mich ihn mit hierher nehmen lässt.“

„Du kannst die alte Sofortbildkamera aus dem Handschuhfach des Autos holen, die liegt da seit einer Ewigkeit drin. Vorausgesetzt sie ist nicht auch zu antik für dich.“ Alex trank den Rest seines Kaffees und warf den zerknüllten Becher in Richtung eines überquellenden Mülleimers. 

Er dachte daran, wie er früher nach langen Nächten nach Hause gekommen war und Tyler Essen aus dem Restaurant mitgebracht hatte oder sie Kaffee auf dem zugigen, kleinen Balkon tranken, schweigend, verschlafen, die Dampfwolken beobachtend, die aus ihren Tassen in den Morgenhimmel aufstiegen... Er spürte ein Ziehen in der Magengegend, das nichts mit dem ausgefallenen Mittagessen tun hatte und räusperte sich. 

Alex zog den Autoschlüssel aus der Tasche und schob ihn über den Tisch zu Jack. „Kann ich darauf vertrauen, dass du nur die Kamera aus dem Wagen holst und keine Spritztour damit machst, während ich noch schnell auf die Toilette gehe?“

Jack schnitt eine beleidigte Miene und griff nach dem Schlüssel, sich die Finger vorher an seiner Jeans abwischend. „Nicht mit deinem Auto. Beim Range Rover würde ich nicht nein sagen.“

„Benimm dich.“ Alex warf Jack einen warnenden Blick zu, bevor er sich an einer Gruppe lärmender Schulkinder - die sich gegenseitig mit Pommes bewarfen - vorbei in Richtung Toiletten schob. 

Er hatte Glück und den Raum im Moment für sich allein. Alex schluckte trocken zwei Aspirin und eine der Tabletten gegen Übelkeit, die er vor einer Weile von Adam bekommen hatte und zufällig in seiner Jackentasche fand, und spülte mit Wasser aus dem Hahn nach. 

Alex fuhr sich mit der nassen Hand übers Gesicht und durch die Haare, bevor er sich selbst im Spiegel betrachtete. Vielleicht sollte er sich mal wieder rasieren, die grauen Stoppeln auf seinen Wangen ließen ihn verlottert und mindestens zehn Jahre älter aussehen. Genau wie die fahle Haut und die blutunterlaufenen Augen. Und er fühlte sich noch älter, als er aussah. Seufzend zog er eine Handvoll Papiertücher aus dem Spender und trocknete sich ab, gerade rechtzeitig bevor drei Teenager lautstark und aggressiv über Rugby diskutierend eintraten. Sie rochen überwältigend nach Schweiß, Bier und Zigaretten, als sie sich an ihm vorbei drängten und Alex zog es vor, die Toilette zu verlassen, bevor sie auf die Idee kamen, ihn in ihre Diskussion zu verwickeln. 

Der Tisch, an dem sie gesessen hatten, war inzwischen von einem stark überfordert wirkenden Mann mit drei kleinen Kindern besetzt, die nach Aufmerksamkeit und Spielsachen zu ihren Menüs schrien. Hopkins atmete unwillkürlich auf, als er das Fastfoodrestaurant verließ und die nach Abgasen und Regen riechende Luft auf dem Parkplatz einatmete.

Jack lehnte mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen am Auto und sah zwei jungen Frauen in Miniröcken nach. 

„Sollten wir nicht für die anderen auch etwas mitbringen?“, fragte Alex, als er zu ihm trat und die Hand aufhielt. 

Kommentarlos ließ Jack den Autoschlüssel in seine Handfläche fallen. „Caden meinte, er holt Sandwiches aus dem Café am Quay.“

„Okay.“ Alex sah sich auf dem Parkplatz um. „Wo ist nun dieses tolle Graffiti?“ Plötzlich hatte er es gar nicht mehr so eilig in die bedrückende Enge des Hubs zurück zu kehren. Vielleicht waren es auch nur die Tabletten, die ihre Wirkung entfalteten. 

Jack zeigte nach kurzem Zögern auf eine niedrige Mauer, die das Gelände umgab. Jemand hatte in schwarzen, schiefen Buchstaben "Bad Wolf" darauf gesprüht. 

Alex runzelte die Stirn. „Ich schätze ich verstehe weniger von Kunst, als ich dachte. Ist das eine geheime Botschaft?“

„Ianto und ich haben Graffitis wie dieses zuvor gesehen“, meinte Jack mit einem Kopfschütteln. „In London. Mehrfach.“ Er sah Alex an. „Eines war in der Nähe von Mrs. Donovans Bed-and-Breakfast, wo wir gewohnt haben. Einmal stand es an einer Wand in der Nähe eines Pubs. Ich bin dort gestorben, als deine Londoner Kollegen einen kleinen Test mit uns veranstalteten. Und Ianto hat es an einem Zaun gesehen, in der Straße in der ihm Agent Hallett die Falle mit der Arbeit in der Kanzlei stellte.“ 

„Ich nehme mal nicht an, es handelt sich einfach nur um ein beliebtes Motiv? Das Pseudonym irgendeines Popsternchens?“ Alex öffnete die Wagentür. „Was ist es, Jack? Eine Warnung? Eine Nachricht? Und was hat es mit dir und Ianto zu tun?“

Jack zuckte mit den Schultern und nahm auf dem Beifahrersitz Platz. „Es sind vermutlich einfach nur zwei Worte ohne weitere Bedeutung.“ 

Alex musterte ihn, doch der andere Mann sah aus dem Fenster. Er steckte den Zündschlüssel ins Zündschloss und startete den Motor. Mal sehen, was sich ergab, wenn er den Computer die beiden Worte im Torchwoodarchiv abgleichen ließ. 

Auf der Rückfahrt zum Hub unterhielten sie sich kaum und hingen ihren jeweiligen Gedanken nach. 

 

\---

 

Jack ließ sich rücklings aufs Fußende des Bettes fallen. 

Ianto saß im Schneidersitz am Kopfende, ein Buch im Schoß, vertieft in seine Lektüre. Er hatte kurz aufgesehen und ihm zugelächelt, als Jack in ihr Quartier kam und dann weitergelesen. 

Als keine Reaktion von seinem Partner erfolgte, versuchte er es zunächst mit einem Räuspern. Dann brachte er die Matratze zum Schaukeln, was ihm einen leichten Tritt von Iantos besocktem Fuß gegen seinen Oberschenkel einbrachte. 

Schließlich setzte er sich wieder auf, nahm Ianto das Buch aus den Händen und platzierte stattdessen seinen Kopf im Schoß des jüngeren Mannes. Er klappte das Buch zu, die Finger zwischen den Seiten, damit Ianto an der gleichen Stelle weiterlesen konnte und sah auf den Einband.

„Schon wieder Peter Pan?“, fragte Jack. „Das hast du doch schon tausendmal gelesen. Du kennst die Geschichte auswendig.“

„Es ist das fünfte Mal“, korrigierte ihn Ianto und befreite das Buch aus seinem Griff, steckte einen Papierstreifen als Lesezeichen zwischen die Seiten, schloss es und legte es zur Seite. „Und wenn ich mich recht erinnere, hast du es auch mindestens zweimal gelesen.“

Jack hakte den Arm um Iantos Nacken, zog ihn zu sich herunter und küsste ihn. „Aber nur weil ich es immer noch cool finde, ein Krokodil als Haustier zu halten“, flüsterte er gegen die Lippen des anderen Mannes. „Ich bestehe auch wirklich nicht unbedingt darauf, dass es tickt.“

Ianto lachte leise. „Die Chancen stehen besser, dass wir dich grün anstreichen und dir einen Wecker um den Hals hängen.“

„Denkst du, die Farbe steht mir?“ Jack hielt prüfend die Hand mit gespreizten Fingern vors Gesicht, als denke er ernstlich darüber nach. „Schnappschnapp“, machte er. „Tick-tack.“

„Das bringt mich darauf, dass ich dich erinnern muss, dass du bei Doktor Hill wegen der wöchentlichen Blutprobe und der Strahlenmessung vorbeisehen sollst.“ Ianto schob die vor seiner Nase herum schnappenden Finger zur Seite. 

Der andere Mann gab ein übertriebenes Stöhnen von sich. „Ich habe schon genug Blut gespendet, dass er eine Badewanne damit füllen könnte.“ Er drehte das Gesicht herum, presste es gegen Iantos Bauch. „Ich gehe später hin“, murmelte Jack undeutlich. Als Ianto schwieg, drehte er sich zurück und sah zu seinem Freund hoch. „Hat Adam Doktorspiele vorgeschlagen, oder was ist los mit dir?“

„Er hat mich angelogen.“ Ianto schob einen Finger unter Jacks Hosenträger und hob den Träger an. „Okay, um fair zu sein, er hat mir nur etwas verschwiegen und er hat es zu meinem Besten getan. Sagt er.“

„Jetzt bin ich wirklich interessiert.“ Jack setzte sich auf und musterte ihn. „Was hat er zu „deinem Besten“ getan?“

„Er hat das Medikament, das mir geholfen hat, besser zu schlafen und mich besser zu fühlen, vor einer Weile gegen Placebos ausgetauscht.“ Ianto zuckte leicht verlegen mit den Schultern. 

„Placebos?“ Jack lehnte sich gegen Iantos Knie, der andere Mann hatte inzwischen die Sitzhaltung geändert und die Beine angezogen. „Was ist das?“

„Wirkstofffreie Tabletten aus Traubenzucker“, erklärte Ianto. „Ich sollte nur denken, dass ich ein Medikament nehme.“

„Aber es ging dir doch trotzdem besser.“ Jack ließ seine Finger auf Wanderschaft gehen, strich an der Naht an der Außenseite von Iantos Bein entlang.

„Adam meint, dass es mir besser geht weil ich arbeite und ab und zu ins Freie darf.“ Ianto verschränkte die Arme. 

„Und jetzt bist du sauer?“ Jack stützte das Kinn auf Iantos Knie und sah ihn neugierig an.

„Eher… enttäuscht. Ich dachte, ich könnte ihm vertrauen…“, murmelte der junge Waliser nach einer Weile. 

„Er ist okay.“ Jack konnte sehen, dass diese Antwort seinen Freund überraschte. „Ich denke, du solltest ihm weiterhin vertrauen.“

„Wirklich?“, fragte Ianto skeptisch.

„Wirklich. Ich denke, er ist so vertrauenswürdig, wie es unter diesen Umständen möglich ist.“ Jack hob die Hand, löste Iantos Klammergriff um sich selbst und stand dann auf. „Ich habe dir etwas mitgebracht.“ Er wühlte in seiner Manteltasche – den Mantel hatte er über eine Stuhllehne geworfen – und zog das leicht zerknitterte Polaroid hervor. Er warf sich wieder aufs Bett, dieses Mal neben Ianto und hielt ihm das Foto hin.

Stirnrunzelnd nahm Ianto das Foto und betrachtete es. „Noch eines?“ Er sah Jack an. „Was bedeutet das?“

„Ich weiß es nicht“, gab der andere Mann zu. Er nahm das Bild wieder zur Hand und musterte es. „Eines Tages finden wir es heraus.“

"Bad Wolf" Zwei Worte, die Rose gemurmelte hatte. Damals, nachdem alles anders geworden war. Sie hatten nie die Chance erhalten, sie danach zu fragen. Aber es konnte kein Zufall sein, dass sie immer wieder auf diese Worte stießen. Sie hatten etwas mit Rose und sehr wahrscheinlich auch mit dem Doctor zu tun.

Später stand Jack auf, öffnete den Schrank und schob ihre Kleidungsstücke zur Seite, so dass er an die Rückwand konnte. In der rechten oberen Ecke befand sich ein Astloch, das wohl schon vor langer Zeit durchgebrochen war und einen praktischen Griff bildete. Alles was er tun musste, war die schräg eingeschlagenen Nägel zur Seite zu drehen und er konnte die komplette Rückwand aus dem Schrank heben. 

Jack nahm einen Reißnagel und befestigte das neue Foto an der Rückseite der Schrankwand. Es war sicherlich nicht das einfallsreichste Versteck, aber rasch zu erreichen und man musste erst einmal drauf kommen, hier nach etwas zu suchen. Neben ein paar Papieren klebten auch abgezweigte, extra Munition für die Webley und ein Schweizer Taschenmesser mit der Hilfe von silbernem Klebeband an der Rückwand. Und Jacks Schlüsselkollektion. Er hatte sie aus allen möglichen Ecken des Hubs zusammengetragen. Bisher hatten sie noch kein einziges Schlüsselloch gefunden, zu dem einer davon passte, aber es konnte nicht schaden, sie aufzubewahren.

Dann setzte er die Rückwand wieder an ihren Platz, bog die Nägel zurück und schloss den Schrank. 

Jack nahm Ianto zum zweiten Mal das Buch aus der Hand und legte es zur Seite. Und dann sorgte er dafür, dass sich Ianto auch ohne Tabletten gut fühlte…

 

\---

 

Ianto sah an sich herunter. Er war nackt. Verkrustetes Blut zeigte sich auf seiner Brust. In seinem Handrücken steckte eine Infusionsnadel…

Er schreckte hoch. Öffnete die Augen und starrte mit wild hämmerndem Herzen an die Decke, die im blassgelben Licht, das von draußen in den Raum fiel, voller Schatten war. Im Vergleich war das einer seiner harmloseren Träume gewesen. Es lag nicht daran, dass er keine Medikamente mehr nahm. Es lag daran, dass er jetzt wusste, dass er es nicht tat.

Der junge Waliser drehte sich auf die Seite, so dass er Gesicht zu Gesicht mit Jack lag. 

Jack schlug unvermittelt die Augen auf. Er schlief selten wirklich tief. Etwas, dass er sich angewöhnt hatte, als er auf einem fremden Planeten, kaum erwachsen, sein Glück als Soldat versuchte. 

„Hey“, murmelte Jack. „Alles okay?“

„Ja.“ Ianto rückte näher zu ihm und zog die Decke über seine Schultern hoch. „Alles okay.“ Er schloss die Augen wieder, als Jack unter der Decke den Arm über seine Mitte legte und ihn an sich zog. Auch eine Art von Placebo-Effekt, dachte er, bevor er wieder einschlief. 

 

\---

 

Ianto war in seiner Bibliothek und arbeitete an der Katalogisierung seiner Bücher. Jack überlegte, wie lange er noch warten musste, bevor er ihn stören durfte, ohne sich Ärger einzuhandeln. Obwohl, die Versöhnung hinterher wäre es sicherlich wert… Und sie hatten keine Couch, auf die der junge Waliser ihn verbannen konnte. 

Er polierte den Griff der Webley liebevoll mit einem Stofftuch – Alex hatte ihm die Munition abgenommen, ließ ihn aber die Waffe mit in ihr Quartier nehmen, weil er später mit Ianto noch eine Schießstunde abhalten wollte – als die Tür aufging.

Shanna Lyons nickte ihm von der Türschwelle aus zu. „Hast du Zeit für einen neuen Schusstest? Ich möchte sehen, ob du deinen Score vom letzten Mal halten oder sogar noch übertreffen kannst“, fragte die Agentin. „In einer halben Stunde?“

Jack grinste. „Ich bin immer bereit“, erwiderte er und hob prüfend die Webley. „Willig und fähig.“

Shanna lachte und ihre dünnen Zöpfchen – heute nicht zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengefasst, sondern frei auf ihre Schultern fallend – hüpften. „Das werden wir ja dann in einer halben Stunde sehen“, sagte sie und verließ den Raum mit einem koketten Hüftschwung. 

Interessiert sah Jack ihr nach. Das hatte wie ein Angebot geklungen und er erinnerte sich sehr gut an ihre flirtende Unterhaltung, als sie sich das erste Mal auf dem Schießstand maßen. Alex, der den Test überwachte, ermahnte sie schließlich, sich auf die Ziele und nicht aufeinander zu konzentrieren. Mehr war zwischen ihnen bisher nicht vorgefallen… aber das konnte sich heute ändern…

Er faltete das Tuch auf eine frische Seite und wieder zusammen und begann mit einem versonnenen Lächeln den Lauf der Waffe zu polieren. 

 

Ende   
(Tbc)


	37. Vertrauen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex ertappt Jack und Shanna in einer… kompromittierenden… Situation. Er ist alles andere als amüsiert. Und Ianto ist verletzt, als er davon erfährt.

Titel: Vertrauen  
Autor: Lady Charena (März 2014)  
Fandom: Torchwood – Millennium Edition  
Wörter: 6630  
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Alex Hopkins, OCs: Shanna Lyons  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto, [Jack/Shanna angedeutet]  
Rating: AU, ab 12, slash  
Beta: T’Len

Summe: Alex ertappt Jack und Shanna in einer… kompromittierenden… Situation. Er ist alles andere als amüsiert. Und Ianto ist verletzt, als er davon erfährt.

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.

 

 

Torchwood: Millennium Edition – Teil 2: Always a Good Day to Die

Kapitel 2.10: Vertrauen

 

„Hier versteckst du dich also.“ 

Alex Hopkins zog den Kopf ein, als er durch eine überraschend niedrige, bogenförmige Tür in eine weitere Kammer voller Regale trat. Wodurch sich der Eindruck, in eine Höhle zu kommen, nur verstärkte. 

Es hatte schon so seinen Grund, dass er sich nur selten hierher verirrte – jede Sekunde, in der er sich in den labyrinthischen Archiven aufhielt, spürte er förmlich, wie die Wände immer enger zusammen rückten. Die kahlen Betonwände aus den höheren Stockwerken wurden hier von feuchtschimmernden, mit graugrünen Flechten bewachsenen dunkelroten Ziegeln ersetzt, die im Gegensatz zum Beton einen Teil der Geräusche verschluckten. Der Effekt war unheimlich, weil die Ohren versuchten, auch das zu hören, was nicht da war und dabei entstanden merkwürdige Echos im Kopf. Tatsächlich war Ianto der einzige, dem es nichts auszumachen schien, sich hier unten aufzuhalten. Selbst Jack hatte schon zugegeben, dass ihn die verwinkelten Räume und die dunklen, engen Korridore nicht völlig behagten. 

Er stoppte kurz, um ein Regal näher zu betrachten. Die Seitenwand aus dunkel gebeiztem Holz war mit der kunstvollen Schnitzerei einer Rankpflanze, vielleicht Efeu, verziert. Eigentlich viel zu schön, um in diesen Kellergewölben zu verrotten. Möglicherweise handelte es sich sogar um eine Antiquität. 

Der gegenwärtige Leiter der Torchwood-Niederlassung in Cardiff schüttelte den Kopf. Er war nicht hier, um Schatzsucher zu spielen – obwohl seinem Budget eine Finanzspritze nicht schaden würde. Vielleicht wäre das auch ein Projekt für Ianto? Er leistete gute Arbeit mit der Katalogisierung der Bücher. Aber zuerst würden sie sehen, wie die Sache mit dem Tourismusbüro lief. Alex umrundete das Regal. 

Am Ende der Kammer, unter einem halbbogenförmigen Buntglasfenster das ohne ersichtlichen Grund mitten in der Wand saß, hatte Ianto einen alten Schreibtisch und zwei ungemütlich aussehende, unterschiedliche Stühle platziert. Der junge Waliser benutzte im Moment jedoch keinen davon, sondern lehnte gegen einen nahen Aktenschrank, und studierte im Schein einer grünen Kanzleilampe ein Buch. Es gab so tief unten im Hub keine Computerleitungen, weshalb Ianto mit der Hand Notizen auf einen Block machte, um sie später im Hauptraum abzutippen. Da war eine antik aussehende Schreibmaschine an den Rand des Tisches geschoben, um Platz für die Bücherstapel zu schaffen, die das meiste der freien Fläche einnahmen. Ein Thermobecher für Kaffee stand in sicherer Entfernung auf dem Stuhl vor dem Tisch, daneben ein Paar weißer Stoffhandschuhe und eine Packung Babyfeuchttücher. Das hatte nichts mit Iantos Hang zur Reinlichkeit zu tun, sie eigneten sich wohl besonders gut, um alte Buchcover von Schmutz zu reinigen, ohne dass sich die Farbe ablöste. Die Handschuhe waren für Bücher vorgesehen, die Ianto für wertvoll hielt. Der junge Antiquar hatte ihm einmal in einer ruhigen Stunde erklärt, wie Schweiß und Fette in der Haut das Papier angriffen.

Ianto hob den Kopf und lächelte zur Begrüßung. „Alex. Hast du dich verirrt und findest den Weg nicht mehr zurück?“ Obwohl er vermutlich wie üblich Stunden hier unten verbracht hatte, war der junge Waliser staub- und schmutzfrei. Keine Spinnwebe würde es wohl wagen, sich an Iantos Haaren festzusetzen und kein Staubfädchen hing an seinem Ärmel. „Ich helfe gerne.“ Er tat als greife er nach einem Blatt Papier. „Soll ich dir eine Karte zeichnen?“

Alex ignorierte die gutmütige Frotzelei und lehnte sich neben Ianto gegen das Regal, einen Blick auf das Buch in seinen Händen werfend. Wie immer, wenn er sich mit seinen geliebten Büchern beschäftigte, wirkte der junge Mann entspannt. „Findest du auch den Weg zu den Zellen?“, entgegnete er trocken. Ianto lachte leise. „Eigentlich habe ich erwartet, dass Jack hier irgendwo herumhängt und dich von der Arbeit abhält“, fuhr Alex fort. „Oder versteckt er sich vor mir?“

„Jack ist nicht da.“ Ianto schloss das Buch, strich liebevoll über den Schnitt und legte es auf den Tisch zu seinen ledergebundenen Artgenossen. „Als ich gegangen bin, hat er an seiner Waffe rumgespielt. An der Webley, meine ich. Er hat sie geputzt.“

Hopkins grinste. „Er hat eindeutig schlechten Einfluss auf dich.“ Von irgendwoher zog es unangenehm, aber wie war das tief unter der Erde möglich? Allerdings mussten ja irgendwie die Räume hier unten belüftet werden. „Gut, dann lasse ich dich zurück an deine Arbeit. Vergiss nicht, ab und zu eine Pause einzulegen, okay. Du musst nicht in einer Nacht fertig werden.“ Er stieß sich vom Regal ab und drehte sich um die eigene Achse. Und in welcher Richtung war jetzt noch einmal der Ausgang?

„Ich warte eigentlich schon seit einer ganzen Weile nur noch darauf, dass Jack hier auftaucht, um mich zu stören.“ Ianto wischte sich die Handflächen an seiner Jeans ab. „Wenn du ihn dringend sprechen willst, warum ortest du ihn nicht einfach?“

Alex schlug sich fast mit der Hand vor den Kopf. Natürlich trug Jack das Armband mit dem Chip, der die Zugangskontrolle regelte. Über das Sicherheitssystem konnte er immer feststellen, wo sich die beiden aufhielten. Er wandte sich Ianto zu und lächelte schief. „Ich denke, ich habe in letzter Zeit ab und zu vergessen, dass ihr beide kein offizieller Teil meines Teams seid.“

Der Blick des jungen Walisers glitt zur Seite. Er schob den Ärmel hoch, so dass das Armband sichtbar wurde, rieb sich das Handgelenk. „Wie du sicher verstehst, finde ich es etwas schwieriger, das zu vergessen.“ Dann straffte er die Schultern und trat zum Schreibtisch. „Ich denke es reicht für heute.“ Er richtete die Stapel ordentlich aus und nahm seinen Notizblock, bevor er die Kanzleilampe ausschaltete. Obwohl sich an der Decke Glühbirnen befanden, schien es abrupt sehr viel dunkler zu sein. „Wenn du Jack findest, sag ihm, ich bin in unserem Zimmer. Nicht, dass er mich hier unten sucht. Wenn er alleine ist, bringt er mir nur wieder alles durcheinander, einfach um mich zu ärgern.“ 

Als Ianto zu ihm trat, hob Alex die Hand um sie als stumme Entschuldigung auf seinen Arm zu legen – doch der jüngere Mann wich ihm mit einer halben Drehung aus, wandte sich dem Regal zu. Seine Finger glitten suchend über die Buchrücken, bevor er eines auswählte und herauszog. Vielleicht war es nur Zufall, dass Ianto der Berührung auswich. Oder er war es leid, ständig betatscht zu werden, selbst wenn es ohne Hintergedanken geschah. Jack war von Natur aus sehr handgreiflich…

„Bettlektüre?“, fragte er, ein wenig lahm das Thema wechselnd. 

Ianto sah ihn über die Schulter an, Buch und Block unbewusst an seine Brust drückend. „Fünf Jahre lang waren Bücher meine ganze Welt. Ich weiß, dass das merkwürdig klingt, in diesem Alter, richtig? Ich meine, ich hätte zur Schule gehen, mit meinen Freunden abhängen und mich für Mädchen interessieren sollen. Stattdessen verbrachte ich die Tage in einem muffigen, mit Büchern vollgestopften kleinen Laden mit einem alten Belgier und die Nächte damit, mir ein bisschen Taschengeld dazu zu verdienen.“ Er hob die Schultern. „Ich denke, ich habe mich dort versteckt. Dann kam Jack…“ Ianto lächelte unwillkürlich, als er den Namen des anderen Mannes aussprach. „Und der Doctor und… das war einfach unbeschreiblich. Jetzt habe ich manchmal das Gefühl, ich bin wieder an diesem Punkt angelangt, und verstecke mich. Sogar der Raum mit den Büchern ist da.“

„Es wird nicht immer so sein, Ianto“, entgegnete Alex leise. „Du wirst dich nicht immer verstecken müssen.“

„Ich weiß nicht. Wenn es nicht Torchwood ist…“ Ianto zögerte. „Jemand wird sich immer für uns interessieren, sobald er von unseren… Fähigkeiten… erfährt.“

Es war unmöglich, darauf zu antworten und nicht Plattitüden zu äußern oder falsche Versprechungen zu machen. „Wir können uns in meinem Büro unterhalten, wenn du noch nicht müde bist“, schlug Alex stattdessen vor. „Ich spendiere dir einen Drink.“

„Danke, aber ich würde das gerne auf ein anderes Mal aufschieben, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht.“ Ianto schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich fühle mich ganz verstaubt und will gleich unter die Dusche. Und ich erinnere mich nicht einmal daran, wann ich das letzte Mal etwas gegessen habe.“

„Natürlich. Kein Problem.“ Alex wandte sich zum Gehen. „Du weißt, du kannst dich immer an mich wenden, okay? Ich versuche euch beiden so gut zu helfen, wie es geht.“

„Ich weiß“, sagte Ianto leise und folgte ihm zur Tür. Er zog sie hinter ihnen ins Schloss und ging ein Stück schweigend neben Alex den Flur entlang, bis sie zu einer Gabelung gelangten und der junge Waliser mit einem Nicken in einen anderen Korridor verschwand.

Alex ging weiter, in die oberen Ebenen, wo die Wände nicht ganz so nah zusammen rückten.

 

###

 

„Das war nicht gerade ein Meisterschuss.“ Shanna schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hatte mir mehr versprochen.“

„Oh, wirklich?“ Jack nahm die Schutzbrille und die albernen Ohrenschützer ab und legte sie auf die Ablagefläche, neben der die Torchwood-Feldagentin stand, während sie seine Leistung kritisierte. Heute schossen sie zur Abwechslung nicht auf Weevilförmige Ziele, sondern auf klassische Zielscheiben, mit Punkteangaben. „94 von 100 Punkten. Ich bin ziemlich zufrieden mit mir.“

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen. Zu schade, dass dein Cheerleader nicht hier ist. Ich bin sicher, er sagt dir immer, wie gut du bist – auch wenn es nicht so ist.“ Sie wandte sich ihm zu, ein herausforderndes Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Es ist die Wahrheit.“ Jack schob die Webley in sein Gürtelholster. „Und lassen wir Ianto aus dem Spiel. Das hier ist zwischen uns beiden.“

„Dann ist das keine exklusive Beziehung?“ Shanna nahm ihre eigene Schutzbrille ab. Legte sie zur Seite, neben den Gehörschutz. Ihre Augen funkelten mit einer Mischung aus Spott und… Amüsement.

„Exklusivität? So ein altmodisches Prinzip.“ Jack zuckte mit den Schultern. „Zumindest in meiner Zeit. Es gibt viele unterschiedliche Formen von Beziehungen und niemand fühlt sich verpflichtet, sich nur an eine Person zu binden.“

Shanna trat nahe zu ihm, so nahe dass sich ihre Körper fast berührten. „Weiß Ianto das eigentlich auch?“

„Er versteht mich.“ Jack wickelte ihre Zöpfe um seine Finger. Sie fühlten sich so glatt und kühl an, wie er vermutet hatte. „Warum laden wir ihn nicht zu dieser Party ein, dann kannst du ihn selbst fragen.“

„Ein anderes Mal.“ Shanna schob die Hände unter Jacks Hosenträger, die Handflächen gegen seine Brust gepresst. 

Sie war auf Absätzen fast so groß wie er, neigte den Kopf leicht zurück in den Nacken, so dass ihre Kehle frei lag. Jack konnte die Pheromone, die ihr Körper ausströmte, bereits so auf der Zunge schmecken. Sie roch nach Zitrusfrüchten und Gewürzen, ein Duschgel oder Parfüm oder vielleicht der natürliche Duft ihrer Haut. 

„Ich habe euch hier gesehen, beim Schusstraining“, meinte Shanna. „Es gibt eine Sicherheitskamera. Uh, heiße Show. Ich bin sehr neugierig, wie gut du „live“ bist.“

Jack umfasste ihre Hüften und drängte sie zurück gegen das viereckige Podest, auf dem Munition und Schutzausrüstung lagen. Ein paar Kugeln für die Webley fielen aufgrund der Erschütterung aus ihrer Verpackung und klimperten auf dem unebenen Betonboden. „Live schaffe ich locker 120 von 100 möglichen Punkten.“ Er schnitt ihre Antwort mit einem Kuss ab. 

 

###

 

Die Webley war verschwunden, aber wie nicht anders zu erwarten hatte Jack den mit schmierigem Waffenöl getränkten Lappen auf dem Tisch liegen lassen. Angewidert nahm Ianto ihn hoch und warf ihn in den Mülleimer. Sie legten schließlich ihr Essen da drauf ab und überhaupt stank das Zeug. 

Ianto ließ das Buch und seinen Notizblock auf der Sitzfläche des Stuhls, der auf seiner Seite des Bettes sowohl als Nachttisch als auch als Kleiderhalter diente und zog Sweatshirt und T-Shirt auf einmal über den Kopf. Er kickte die Turnschuhe von den Füßen und ließ sie vorerst auf dem Bettvorleger, warf seine schmutzige Kleidung in einen Wäschekorb. Auf Socken ging er ins Bad, um zu duschen.

Als er wieder aus dem Badezimmer kam, schaudernd als ihn die kühlere Luft nach der heißen Dusche traf, war der Raum noch immer leer. Er hatte Alex vorhin nicht danach gefragt, warum der Leiter von Torchwood Drei nach Jack suchte, aber es hatte nicht nach einem Notfall geklungen. 

Vielleicht war Jack mit den anderen auf dem Schießstand. Das Holster für die Webley fehlte auch, wie Ianto feststellte, als er einen frischen Pyjama (die hielten ihn einfach am besten warm) aus dem Schrank holte und anzog. Torchwood-Feldagenten mussten sich regelmäßig qualifizieren – und Jack liebte es, sich mit ihnen zu messen und (einfach gesagt) anzugeben. Er lächelte, als er seine noch leicht feuchten Haare in Form kämmte. Gut, dass sie nichts davon wussten, was sonst noch so alles auf dem Schießstand passiert war…

Ianto nahm ein vom Mittagessen übriggebliebenes Käsesandwich aus dem kleinen Kühlschrank, den sie seit ein paar Wochen in ihrem Quartier hatten und legte es auf einen Pappteller, zusammen mit einer Papierserviette. Dann schaltete er den Wasserkocher an und öffnete die Kiste, in der er seine Privatdinge aufbewahrte. Wie immer unwillkürlich tief den exotischen Geruch einatmend, den das dunkle Holz verströmte, fischte er einen Plastikbecher mit Instantnudelsuppe und eine Softdrink-Dose hervor. Eine Portionspackung Kekse und ein Apfel vervollständigten seinen Imbiss. 

Er balancierte alles zum Bett, legte Teller, Kekse und den Apfel zusammen mit der Getränkedose auf der Decke ab und nahm den Suppenbecher zurück zum Kühlschrank, wo der Wasserkocher inzwischen wild brodelte. Er riss den Deckel auf und kippte kochendes Wasser in den Becher, fischte eine Gabel aus dem Korb neben dem Wasserkocher, in dem sie Besteck und anderen Kleinkram aufbewahrten. Es war sicherlich kein sterneverdächtiges Abendessen, dachte er, als er die Instantnudeln vorsichtig zum Bett balancierte, um sich nicht die Finger daran zu verbrennen, aber er kam damit ohne knurrenden Magen durch die Nacht.

Mit untergeschlagenen Beinen nahm Ianto auf dem Bett Platz und rührte die Instantnudeln um. Sollte er tatsächlich mal essen können, ohne dass Jack - wie von einem sechsten Sinn geleitet - auftauchte und etwas abhaben wollte? 

Ianto wickelte die widerspenstigen Nudeln auf eine Gabel, balancierte sie – eine Hand untergehalten, um etwaige Tropfen aufzufangen – zum Mund und wischte sich dann die Finger ab, bevor er nach dem Buch griff, dass er mitgebracht hatte. Er schlug die abgegriffene Ausgabe von „Casino Royale“ auf und vertiefte sich in seine Lektüre. 

 

###

 

Shanna warf ihm etwas zu, und es glitt durch seine Finger, um gegen seine Schulter zu klatschen.

Jack fischte die silberne Verpackung von seiner Brust und hielt sie hoch.

„Nun komm mir nur nicht damit, dass du als Mann aus der Zukunft nichts damit anfangen kannst.“ Dunkle Augen funkelten spöttisch, als Shanna ihn ansah. 

Er gab den Blick mit einem unverschämten Grinsen als Zinsen zurück und riss mit den Zähnen die Kondomverpackung auf, mit der anderen Hand den Reißverschluss der Jeans öffnend.

 

Ianto bestand auch darauf, diese antiquierte und umständliche Methode... okay, hier und jetzt war sie wohl nicht antiquiert. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sein höher entwickeltes Immunsystem verhinderte, dass er sich irgendwelche Krankheiten holte – das in Verbindung mit dem extensiven Impfprogramm der Agency (das Einschleppen von Krankheiten wäre ein erheblicher Eingriff in die Zeitlinie gewesen). Aber es schien von ihm erwartet zu werden, dass er sich den Bräuchen dieser Zeit anpasste. 

Oh, und es war wert gewesen, bei einem seiner Besuche in der Krankenstation Hill nach Kondomen zu fragen und Alex’ Gesicht einen dezenten Rotton annehmen zu sehen. Der Arzt hingegen zuckte nicht mit einer Wimper, während er sich umdrehte und aus einer Schublade eine Handvoll Kondome holte. Jack war sicher, dass der Leiter von Torchwood Drei sich verschluckte, als er sie in die Tasche schob und nach mehr fragte. Hey, er und Ianto hatten ein sehr aktives Sexleben. Das sollte nach monatelangem Abhören ihres Zimmers in London wohl kaum noch als Überraschung kommen. Hill musterte ihn einen Moment, lächelte dann dünn und drückte ihm die restliche Packung in die Hand. Dann stieg der Doktor ein wenig mehr in seiner Achtung, als er sich unaufgefordert von einer Tube medizinischem Gleitgel trennte. Nur den Vorschlag, sich zu ihnen zu gesellen, den schlug er dann doch aus. 

Er hörte Alex etwas von „…sie nicht auch noch ermutigen, Adam…“ sagen – und die Antwort des Arztes, dass es wohl kaum Ermutigung von seiner Seite aus brauche. 

 

In kürzester Zeit bedeckte ihre Kleidung den Boden. Shana trug noch ihre Unterwäsche - Jack, der nicht an Unterwäsche glaubte, natürlich nichts mehr - als Schritte durch den Raum hallten. 

Einen Moment später stand Alex vor ihnen. Wäre es eine Szene aus einem der Cartoons gewesen, die er manchmal frühmorgens im Fernsehen sah, wären aus Alex' Ohren wohl kleine Rauchwölkchen aufgestiegen. Doch auch so ließ seine Miene keinen Zweifel daran dass er wütend war.

Shanna stieß Jack von sich weg und griff nach ihrer Kleidung. „Es ist nicht ernst gemeint, Boss, wir haben nur…“, begann sie. 

„Wir sprechen uns später, Agent Lyons“, unterbrach Hopkins sie eisig. „Morgen früh in meinem Büro. Deine Schicht ist längst zu Ende. Geh nach Hause. Ich brauche ausgeruhte Mitarbeiter.“

Sie zog sich ihr Oberteil über den Kopf, warf Jack einen Blick zu und eilte aus dem Raum, den Rest ihrer Kleidung unter dem Arm.

„Zieh dich an“, wandte Alex sich an Jack. Sein Gesicht war rot und er sah wirklich sehr wütend aus, die Hände an den Seiten zu Fäusten geballt. „Und dann geh mir aus den Augen. Du bleibst in eurem Quartier, bis ich dir etwas anderes sage.“

Jack machte keine Anstalten, nach seiner Kleidung zu greifen. „Wir sind beide erwachsen und es war einvernehmlich, also…“

Alex hob die Hand. „Das will ich nicht hören. Du lässt die Finger von meinem Team, selbst wenn sie sich dir nackt an den Hals werfen, hast du mich verstanden, Jack?“

„Heißt das, nur die Finger sind verboten und andere Körperteile sind erlaubt?“, entgegnete Jack grinsend. 

Hopkins lachte nicht. „Ich meine das ernst, Jack“, erwiderte er, seine Augen kalt. „Ich dulde keine sexuellen Beziehungen zwischen den Mitgliedern meines Teams. Die Ablenkung kann tödlich enden. Zwing mich nicht dazu, meine Entscheidung, Ianto und dich hier zu behalten, zu überdenken.“

Jack trat unwillkürlich einen Schritt auf ihn zu. „Du würdest nicht wirklich Ianto wegen etwas wegschicken, dass ich getan habe, oder?“

Wortlos hielt Alex seinem Blick stand. Dann drehte er sich auf dem Absatz um und ging.

Nach einem Moment machte Jack sich daran, seine Kleidung aufzusammeln und sich anzuziehen. Es schien fast, als beobachteten ihn die Weevil-Zielscheiben dabei mit stummem Spott. 

 

###

 

„Hey.“ Ianto sah mit einem Lächeln von seinem Buch auf, als Jack in den Raum trat. „Hat Alex dich gefunden? Er hat dich unten bei mir, bei den Büchern, gesucht.“

„Ja. Wir sind uns begegnet.“ Jack setzte sich auf die Bettkante und griff nach der Dose mit dem Softdrink. „Ich darf wieder einmal den Raum nicht verlassen.“

„Was hast du getan?“, fragte Ianto und nahm die Dose weg, bevor Jack sie erwischte.

Aber Jack schüttelte nur den Kopf. Mit einem Stirnrunzeln reichte Ianto ihm die Getränkedose. „Warst du auf dem Schießstand?“, fragte er dann mit Blick auf die Waffe, die der andere Mann samt Holster auf den Tisch gelegt hatte.

„Ja. Und ich hatte 94 von 100 Punkten.“ Jack trank einen Schluck und gab die Dose an seinen Partner zurück. Er stand auf und zog sein Hemd über den Kopf, ohne es aufzuknöpfen. Die Hosenträger baumelten schon um seine Hüften. „Ich gehe duschen, kommst du mit?“

„Ich habe schon geduscht.“ Ianto sah zu, wie Jack seine Jeans auszog und sie in den Wäschekorb zu Iantos schmutziger Kleidung warf. „Lass mich nur rasch die Sachen hier weg räumen, bevor wir schlafen gehen. Hast du Hunger?“ 

„Franks hat Pizza mitgebracht, ich habe mit den anderen gegessen.“ Jack sah ihn über die Schulter an. „Hill hat deinen Anteil in der Mikrowelle versteckt.“

„Großartig“, erwiderte Ianto trocken. „Da hat sie bestimmt niemand gefunden.“ Er legte das Buch weg, sammelte die leere Keksverpackung, den Becher in dem sich die Instantnudeln befunden hatten und die Dose ein, und warf alles zusammen in den Müll, als er das Bett verließ.

Jack grinste und verschwand ins Bad, gleich darauf war das Rauschen der Dusche zu hören.

Ianto legte den nicht gegessenen Apfel zurück auf den Kühlschrank und die benutzte Gabel daneben, um sie später zu spülen. Auf dem Weg ins Bett warf er einen Blick in den Wäschekorb. Gut, das übermorgen Waschtag war. Er zog die Decke bis unters Kinn hoch und widmete sich wieder James Bond, bis Jack aus dem Bad kam. 

„94 von 100 möglichen Punkten ist doch nahezu perfekt“, meinte Ianto, sich auf die Seite rollend, so dass er Jack ansehen konnte, als der andere Mann sich neben ihm aufs Bett legte. 

„Ich war schon besser.“ Jack drehte sich auf den Rücken und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Nacken. 

„Nun, es war nur eine Zielscheibe.“ Ianto klappte das Buch zu und legte es weg. „Ich meine, du hast selbst gesagt, du bist besser wenn es eine Herausf…“

„Du bist nicht mein Cheerleader, okay?“, unterbrach ihn Jack verärgert.

Ianto schwieg überrascht. „Okay“, meinte er dann. Er boxte sein Kissen zurecht und rollte sich auf die andere Seite, Jack den Rücken zuwendend.

Ein paar Sekunden später bewegte sich die Matratze und Jack rückte eng an ihn, warf einen Arm über Iantos Taille. „Das habe ich nicht so gemeint. Ich meine, es ist nichts was du gesagt hast.“

„Okay“, wiederholte Ianto nur. Allerdings drehte er sich auch nicht weg, als Jacks Mund seinen Nacken zu erkunden begann.

 

###

 

„Hey, wenn du anfängst, auch die Nächte ganz hier zu verbringen, solltest du vielleicht Alex fragen, ob er dich ein Bett aufstellen lässt. Obwohl...“ Jack strich an einem Regalbrett entlang. „Ein bisschen eng wird das schon. Besonders für zwei. Bestimmt bist du nicht so grausam und lässt mich ganz alleine in unserem Zimmer schlafen?“

Ianto drehte sich samt Stuhl in seine Richtung. Jack konnte sehen, dass er ein silbernes Folienstück in den Fingern hielt. Die Verpackung eines Schokoriegels? Es war schon eine Weile her, dass er Schokolade von Iantos Haut geleckt hatte. Zwar war es hier unten ein wenig kälter als sein jüngerer Liebhaber es mochte, aber schließlich konnte er dafür sorgen, dass es Ianto rasch wärmer wurde...

„Ich glaube nicht, dass alleine zu schlafen ein Problem für dich ist.“ Iantos Stimme klang rau, aber vielleicht lag das nur an der staubigen Luft hier unten. „Du findest bestimmt jemand anderen, der dir Gesellschaft leistet.“

„Ich arbeite daran, aber Alex scheint gegen meinen Charme immun zu sein.“ Jack trat zu ihm und wollte sich vorbeugen, um ihn zu küssen, als Ianto sich im gleichen Moment zurücklehnte und die Beine auf ein leeres Regal stützte. Und damit eine sehr effektive Schranke zwischen ihnen aufbaute. Er lehnte sich neben Iantos Füßen gegen das Regal.

„Offenbar sind nicht alle so wie er.“ Der junge Waliser sah nicht auf.

Okay, er war weder taub noch blind und verstand einen Hinweis. „Ist etwas passiert?“, fragte Jack.

„Heute ist Donnerstag.“

„Ja?“ Das passiert jede Woche. Nicht besonders hilfreich. 

„Donnerstag ist Waschtag.“

Huh? Entweder sprach Ianto in Code oder er hatte mal wieder seine Socken irgendwo liegen lassen, wo sie seinen ordentlichen Partner störten. „War ich an der Reihe? Tut mir leid, habe ich vergessen. Ich kümmere mich nächste Woche darum, okay?“ 

„Du warst nicht an der Reihe, du bist nie an der Reihe. Ich kümmere mich um unsere Klamotten, weil du sie absichtlich ruinierst.“ Ianto ließ die Glitzerfolie in seine Richtung fallen, und Jack hatte ein unerwartetes Deja Vu als das silberne Viereck vor seine Füße flatterte. „Ich habe nicht danach gesucht. Es fiel aus dem Aufschlag deiner Jeans, als ich sie in die Waschmaschine steckte“, sagte Ianto tonlos. „Und wir benutzen nicht diese Marke. Du hattest Sex mit jemand anderem?“

Jack bückte sich. Es war die Kondomverpackung von seinem verhinderten Fick mit Shana. Er hatte es fast über Alex‘ Reaktion – und seiner Drohung - vergessen. Die Moralvorstellungen dieser Zeit und dieses Planeten verblüfften ihn immer wieder. „Da ist nichts gelaufen. Alex hat uns in Unterwäsche erwischt. Genauer gesagt, Shana war in Unterwäsche. Ich habe ihm angeboten, mitzumachen, aber er...“

„Ich finde das nicht witzig, Jack.“ Ianto stieß sich mit den Füßen vom Regal ab und die Stuhlbeine scharrten über den Boden. Dadurch schuf er genug Platz, um aufzustehen. „Du hättest mir einfach sagen sollen, dass du genug von mir hast“, sagte er leise, den Blick auf einen Bücherstapel auf dem Schreibtisch gerichtet.

„Ianto...“

„Wir sind beide erwachsen. Und nur weil wir gemeinsam in dieser... Sache... feststecken, muss das nicht heißen, dass wir...“

Jack packte ihn an den Schultern, drehte ihn zu sich um. „Ianto, von was redest du?“

„Das zwischen uns, das ist vorbei, oder?“ In der matten Beleuchtung zwischen den Regalen waren Iantos Augen in seinem blassen Gesicht riesig. 

„Wieso denkst du das?“ Die Vorstellung, dass Ianto ihn verlassen konnte, verschlug ihm für einen Moment den Atem. 

Ianto versteifte sich in seinem Griff. „Einer von uns hat Sex mit einer anderen Person. Das ist normalerweise ein ziemlich deutliches Anzeichen.“

„Seit wir uns getroffen haben, hatte ich mit niemand Sex außer mit dir. Und du? Hat Adam Hill dich rumgekriegt?“ 

„Adam ist einfach nur mein Freund.“ Ianto schüttelte den Kopf. „Du nimmst das nicht ernst.“

„Hey.“ Jack stoppte ihn, als Ianto sich an ihm vorbei drängen wollte. „Zwischen mir und Shana ist nichts passiert. Und selbst wenn, es würde nichts bedeuten. Es ist nur Sex. Wir wollten ein wenig Spaß. Was hat das mit dir und mir zu tun?“

Ianto sah ihn an, und der Schmerz in seinen Augen versetzte Jack einen unerwarteten Stich. Irgendetwas lief hier ganz eindeutig falsch. Wieso nahm Ianto das so ernst? Wieso dachte er, ihre Beziehung wäre deshalb zu Ende?

„Du hast es oft genug gesagt, da wo du herkommst, ist das anders“, wisperte der junge Waliser. „Aber es tut mir leid. Ich bin nicht auf diese Weise erzogen worden. Ich liebe dich, Jack. Und das bedeutet, es tut mir weh, wenn du mit jemand anderem schläfst. Ich könnte nie die fünfundzwanzigste Lieblingsfrau in deinem Harem sein.“ Er löste sich aus Jacks Griff. „Kann ich jetzt bitte eine Weile allein sein?“

Dieses Mal stoppte Jack ihn nicht, als Ianto an ihm vorbei ging und zwischen den Regalen verschwand. 

Als er ein paar Stunden später – nach einem mitternächtlichen Ausflug mit Hopkins und Franks in eine verlassene Fabrik, in deren Keller sich Weevils herumtrieben – in ihr Quartier trat, war Ianto nicht dort. Das zweite, das ihm auffiel, waren die auseinander gerückten Betten. 

Jack drehte sich auf dem Absatz um, und machte sich auf die Suche nach dem jungen Waliser.

 

###

 

Oh lights go down   
In the moment we're lost and found   
I just wanna be by your side 

 

Oh damn these walls   
In the moment we're ten feet tall   
And how you told me after it all   
We'd remember tonight   
For the rest of our lives

 

Wings by Birdie 

 

###

 

„Alex? Wo ist Ianto?“ 

Hopkins öffnete die Augen. „Jack, ich habe alle nach Hause und ins Bett geschickt. Das gilt auch für dich. Es war ein anstrengender Tag.“

„Ich wollte ins Bett, aber Ianto ist nicht in unserem Zimmer.“

„Na und? Er ist ein großer Junge, Jack. Er kann auf sich selbst aufpassen.“ Alex schloss die Augen wieder. Sein Kopf pochte und er hatte keine Lust auf eine Diskussion. Weevil durch dunkle Fabrikhallen zu hetzen hatte ihm wieder einmal vor Augen geführt, dass er alt wurde. Eigentlich wollte er nur einen Drink und dann schlafen – aber das Pflichtbewusstsein (oder die Einsamkeit in seiner Wohnung) hatte ihn in den Hub zurück getrieben.

„Er ist nicht in unserem Zimmer. Und er ist auch nicht hier oben.“ Jack deutete über die Schulter auf den leeren, abgedunkelten Hauptraum des Hubs. 

„Dann ist er eben bei seinen Büchern“, entgegnete Alex unaufgeregt. „Da ist er doch immer, wenn er… nicht schlafen kann.“ Er gähnte mitten im Satz. 

„Da habe ich schon nachgesehen. Und im Archiv. Und im Trainingsraum. Und auf dem Schießstand“, zählte Jack auf, in Alex‘ Büro herum tigernd. 

„Warst du unten bei Adam?“, schlug Hopkins vor. „Vielleicht spielen sie wieder Backgam…“

„Adam ist direkt nach Hause gefahren“, unterbrach ihn Jack. „Können wir jetzt nach ihm suchen?“

Widerwillig setzte Alex sich auf. „Jack. Er ist keine drei Jahre alt. Er ist keine neunzig Jahre alt. Er ist nicht krank. Er ist ein erwachsener, intelligenter Mann und wenn er dich nicht sehen will, dann hat er jedes Recht dazu.“ Eindringlich musterte er Jack. „Und wenn du mal scharf nachdenkst, dann fällt dir vielleicht ein, warum er seine Ruhe haben will“, setzte er sarkastisch hinzu. 

„Ianto hat mir dir gesprochen?“

„Darüber, dass er von dir und Shanna weiß?“, erwiderte der ältere Mann. „Nein. Adam hat ihn dazu gebracht, mit ihm zu sprechen. Und dann hat Adam mich informiert. Der emotionale Zustand der Menschen in meiner Verantwortung spielt eine Rolle, Jack. Das ist nicht mehr eure Privatsache.“

„So ist das nicht zwischen uns“, entgegnet Jack hitzig. „Er wäre auf jeden Fall da gewesen, um zu sehen, dass ich unbeschadet zurück gekommen bin. Selbst wenn er sauer auf mich ist. Dann spricht er vielleicht mit mir nur übers Wetter oder gar nicht, aber er ist da.“ 

„Überleg mal, wo sollte er denn hin? Ianto kann den Hub nicht verlassen“, versuchte Alex vernünftig mit ihm zu reden. Jack antwortete nicht, verschränkte nur die Arme vor der Brust. 

Hopkins seufzte und zog die Computertastatur zu sich. Er rief das Menü für die internen Sicherheitssysteme auf und gab ein paar Befehle ein. Nach einem Moment blinkten zwei rote Punkte auf. 

Alex drehte den Bildschirm so, dass Jack ihn sehen konnte. „Hier, das bist du.“ Er deutete auf den roten Punkt fast im Zentrum der schematischen Darstellung des Hubs. „Und hier ist Ianto.“ Der blaue Punkt befand sich fast am Rand des Bildschirms, schräg über ihnen. „Bitte, er ist oben im Büro der Touristeninfo.“ Alex tippte einen weiteren Befehl ein und ein Fenster für das Bild der Überwachungskamera öffnete sich. 

Es brannte kein Licht, aber durch die Fenster fiel der Schein der Straßenbeleuchtung vor dem Gebäude und man konnte die einzelnen Umrisse voneinander unterscheiden. Der Schreibtisch, Prospektständer, Regale, Poster an den Wänden, alles war inzwischen bereit für die Eröffnung – Alex steuerte die Kamera und ließ sie langsam durch den Raum schwenken. Zwischen Schreibtisch und Wand, fast versteckt in den Schatten, die das Möbel mit seinem hohen Tresen warf, lag ein dunkles Bündel. 

„Da, das muss er sein.“ Jack deutete darauf. „Was macht er auf dem Boden?“

„Ich denke… er schläft“, erwiderte Alex. „Das sind Decken und Kissen. Hey, warte!“, rief er Jack nach, der schon auf dem Weg nach oben war. Hopkins rappelte sich hoch und folgte ihm. „Hey!“ Er packte den anderen Mann am Arm, als er ihn eingeholt hatte. „Warte einen Moment. Wieso lässt du ihn heute Nacht nicht in Ruhe? Er schläft nicht da oben, weil es so gemütlich ist. Offensichtlich will er alleine sein. Warum kannst du das nicht akzeptieren?“

„Ich will nur von ihm hören, dass er okay ist.“ Jack zog seinen Arm aus Alex‘ Griff. „Außerdem ist viel zu kalt da oben. Er friert doch immer so leicht.“

„Gut.“ Hopkins hob resigniert die Hände. „Aber ich komme mit. Und das auch nur, weil ich es ebenfalls nicht okay finde, wenn er da oben schläft. Du kannst ja die Couch nehmen, oder eines der Betten im Krankenbereich, wenn er keine Lust hat, mit dir in einem Raum die Nacht zu verbringen.“

„Wieso muss eigentlich ich auf der Couch schlafen?“ Jack folgte Alex in Richtung Lift. 

„Denkst du wirklich, ich habe Mitleid mit dir?“, fragte der ältere Mann, als sich die Lifttüren schlossen. „Schon vergessen, dass ich dich mit heruntergelassenen Hosen erwischt habe?“

„Ich habe dich aber eingeladen, mit zu ma…“

„Nicht schon wieder, Jack“, unterbrach ihn Alex. „Ich bin echt zu müde für deine Sprüche. Es ist ganz einfach: Klär das mit Ianto und lass die Finger in Zukunft von meinem Team. Das hier ist keine Schule und ihr seid kein Haufen hormongeplagter Teenager. Was wir tun, ist gefährlich und ich will niemand aus meinem Team verlieren, weil jemand seinen Kopf nicht bei der Arbeit hat.“ Er packte Jack überraschend am Kragen und zog ihn näher zu sich. „Und im Gegensatz zu dir und Ianto, stehen die anderen hinterher nicht mehr auf“, sagte er sehr leise. „Hast du mich verstanden?“ Er ließ ihn los, als sich die Lifttüren öffneten und sie auf den Durchgang vor der Geheimtür zum Tourismusbüro traten. „Kein Wort mehr darüber“, mahnte er, und presste die Hand auf den Kontaktschalter, der die Tür und die Wandverkleidung auf der anderen Seite nach rechts weggleiten ließen. 

Zu seiner Überraschung hielt Jack tatsächlich die Klappe. Er drängte sich an ihm vorbei in den Raum und kniete neben Ianto auf den Boden. Alex blieb in der Tür stehen, blockierte sie, so dass sie offen stand und einen Lichtkegel über die beiden Männer warf.

„Ianto?“ Jack berührte seinen jüngeren Liebhaber vorsichtig an der Schulter. „Hey, wach auf“, sagte er leise, um ihn nicht zu erschrecken. Ianto lag auf einen Schlafsack und war in Decken eingewickelt wie eine Raupe in einen Kokon. 

Mit einem fragend klingenden Laut rollte sich Ianto auf den Rücken und blinzelte. „Jack“, murmelte er schlaftrunken. „Was willst du jetzt?“

„Komm mit in unser Bett.“ Jack zupfte an einer losen Ecke der Decke. „Ich baue es wieder zusammen. Hier ist es kalt. Du bist schon ganz ausgekühlt.“ 

Ianto drehte sich wieder auf die Seite, wandte ihm den Rücken zu. „Ich finde es hier sehr gemütlich und ich habe alles, was ich brauche, vielen Dank“, murmelte er. „Und jetzt verpiss dich.“ 

„Ich schlafe woanders, wenn du alleine sein willst, aber komm mit nach unten, du sturköpfiger Waliser.“ Er erhielt keine Antwort.

Alex seufzte und sah an die Decke. Teenager. „Ianto. Bitte komm mit, es ist spät, und wir sind alle müde. Ich würde gerne irgendwann schlafen gehen. Aber das kann ich nicht, wenn ihr beide hier oben so ein Drama veranstaltet.“

Ianto schüttelte den Kopf. 

„Okay, dann bleibe ich eben auch“, verkündete Jack. Er setzte sich zurück und zerrte am Schlafsack, bis Ianto auf der anderen Seite auf den Boden rollte. Dann breitete er ihn aus, dadurch war der Schlafsack zwar nur noch halb so hoch, aber dafür nun doppelt so breit. Jack machte es sich auf der anderen Hälfte bequem, die Arme hinter dem Nacken verschränkt, die Beine übereinander geschlagen. Nicht völlig übel… nein, es war total unbequem.

Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein. Alex schüttelte den Kopf. „Okay, die Fakten – Jack – die Tür ist verschlossen und mit Alarm gesichert. Die Fenster sind aus bruchsicherem Glas und es gibt keinen anderen Ausgang. Falls du auf die Idee kommen solltest, einen kleinen Ausflug zu machen, während du schon einmal hier oben bist…“

„Er redet kaum mit mir, denkst du, er würde mit mir fliehen?“, entgegnete Jack. Er drehte sich auf die Seite, so konnte er Alex ansehen und wandte Iantos Rücken den Rücken zu. „Und ich lasse ihn ganz bestimmt nicht alleine hier zurück, auch wenn er gerade nicht gut auf mich zu sprechen ist. Ich habe einer gewissen Lady versprochen, dass wir zusammen bleiben.“

„Ich stelle eine Kerze für euch ins Fenster“, sagte Hopkins resigniert. Noch immer kopfschüttelnd trat er zurück in den Durchgang und ließ die Wandverkleidung vor die Türöffnung gleiten. Das Büro wurde dunkler, als kein Licht mehr aus dem Korridor in den Raum fiel. Er fuhr mit dem Lift nach unten, durchquerte den halbdunklen Hub und machte es sich auf der Couch bequem. 

Jack räusperte sich. „Kann ich vielleicht eine Decke abhaben?“, fragte er. „Es ist echt kalt hier oben.“

Einen Moment lang war es sehr still. Dann raschelte Stoff und eine nach billigem Waschmittel riechende Decke landete auf Jacks Kopf und Oberkörper. Er schob sie nach unten und so gut es ging, über seine Beine. 

Danach fiel kein weiteres Wort mehr. Trotz der wenig bequemen Unterlage schlief Jack schließlich ein. 

Irgendwann später wurde er kurz wach und wunderte sich, dass seine Vorderseite so angenehm warm, seine Rückseite aber kalt war. Das lag wohl eindeutig daran, dass Ianto im Schlaf eng an ihn gerutscht war, sein Rücken gegen Jacks Brustkorb gepresst, ihre Beine ineinander verschlungen. So wie sie in vielen Nächten schliefen. Mit einem Lächeln legte Jack den Arm über Iantos Taille und küsste ihn in den Nacken. Er zog die Decke über seine Schultern und schlief weiter. 

 

###

 

„Du kannst nicht aufgeben, richtig? Irgendwas in deinen Genen macht es dir unmöglich, einfach mal nichts zu tun.“ Begleitet wurden die Worte von einer Hand, die ihm das Haar aus der Stirn zurückstrich. 

Jack schlug die Augen auf und sah zu Ianto hoch, der sich neben ihm auf einen Ellbogen stützte. „Wenn es um etwas wirklich Wichtiges geht, nein.“ Er zog eine Hand unter der Decke hervor, hakte den Arm um Iantos Nacken. Der andere Mann kam ihm entgegen, küsste ihn. Es war ein vorsichtiger, zögernder Kuss. 

Ianto kroch zurück unter die Decken, aber dieses Mal wandte er Jack nicht den Rücken zu. Stattdessen benutzte er Jacks Oberarm als Kissen. „Du hattest Recht“, sagte er leise. „Es war wirklich verdammt kalt hier, bevor du gekommen bist. Fünf Minuten mehr und ich hätte aufgegeben.“

„Du hast aber so getan, als würdest du tief schlafen, als wir nach oben gekommen sind“, entgegnete Jack mit einem leisen Lachen und küsste ihn auf die Schläfe. „Zugegeben, so fest in die Decke eingewickelt, dass es ein Wunder war, dass du nicht erstickt bist.“ 

„Und Alex ist sauer?“

„Ist Regen nass?“ Jack ließ die Fingerspitzen über Iantos entblößten Nacken streifen und spürte den anderen Mann erschauern. „Aber keine Angst, nicht auf dich. Er hat mir im Lift in den Hintern getreten. Nur verbal. Bisher.“ 

„Ich bin einigermaßen überrascht, dass du nicht in einer Zelle sitzt und versuchst die Weevil für deine Geschichten zu interessieren.“

„Ich auch. So oft wie ich da unten bin, könnten sie eigentlich den Block nach mir benennen.“ Jack zog mit den Fingerspitzen eine Linie an Iantos Hals entlang. „Vermutlich ist es deinetwegen. Er hat eine Schwäche für dich. Für uns. Er hat da mal so etwas gesagt… dass er jemanden verloren hat… und das ich nicht wüsste, welches Glück ich habe, dass du bei mir bist.“

„Ist das eigentlich wahr?“, fragte Ianto nach einer Weile. „Was du zu Alex gesagt hast? Hast du der TARDIS wirklich versprochen, dass wir zusammen bleiben?“

„Ja. Kurz bevor sie uns in London abgesetzt hat. Sie war plötzlich in meinem Kopf und sie hat gesagt, sie würde uns finden. Wir müssten nur zusammen bleiben, weil wir nur so… ein…“

„…Gleichgewicht erreichen. Ein Fixpunkt alleine stört den Zeitfluss“, beendete Ianto den Satz. „Zwei bringen die Balance zurück. Das hat sie zu mir auch gesagt. Und ich habe keinen Schimmer, was sie mir – uns – damit sagen will.“

„Ich auch nicht. Aber es klingt gut, oder? Und ich habe immer einen Grund, an dir zu kleben.“ Ianto war sein Fixpunkt. Hatte die TARDIS das gemeint? 

„Du hast mir wehgetan, Jack“, kam es leise von dem jüngeren Mann.

Jack zog ihn enger an sich. „Ich weiß.“ Er küsste ihn auf den Hals. „Und ich kann nicht versprechen, dass ich es nie wieder tue.“

„Ja, ich weiß.“ Ianto sah zu ihm hoch. „Ich hasse es, wenn wir streiten und ich hasse es, alleine zu sein. Komm und finde mich dann wieder, okay?“

„Immer.“ Jack beugte den Kopf und legte die Stirn gegen Iantos. „Du hast es mir übrigens nicht sehr schwer gemacht, dich zu finden. Alex hat dich in zwei Sekunden geortet.“

„Du hast wie immer geschummelt.“ Ianto boxte ihn leicht in den Oberarm, dann hakte er den Arm um seinen Nacken. „Es sollte auch nicht wirklich schwer sein, Idiot.“ Dann küsste er ihn. 

Sie blieben im Tourismusbüro, bis durch die Fenster die ersten Sonnenstrahlen kamen. Dann beklagte sich Ianto darüber, dass er Rückenschmerzen bekam und Jack wollte Kaffee und sie räumten ihr provisorisches Bett auf und nahmen den Lift nach unten.

 

Ende (tbc)


	38. Konflikte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack entdeckt, dass sein „Fehltritt“ mit Shanna die Gemüter erregt. Ianto entdeckt, dass es in Alex‘ Vergangenheit ein romantisches Geheimnis gibt. Und als dann auch noch ein Stromausfall Teile des Hubs lahm legt, geht der Tag völlig den Bach runter.

Titel: Konflikte  
Autor: Lady Charena (Mai/Juni 2014)  
Fandom: Torchwood – Millennium Edition  
Wörter: 5855  
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Alex Hopkins, OCs: Doktor Adam Hill  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: AU, ab 12, slash  
Beta: T’Len

Summe: Jack entdeckt, dass sein „Fehltritt“ mit Shanna die Gemüter erregt. Ianto entdeckt, dass es in Alex‘ Vergangenheit ein romantisches Geheimnis gibt. Und als dann auch noch ein Stromausfall Teile des Hubs lahm legt, geht der Tag völlig den Bach runter.

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.

 

 

Torchwood: Millennium Edition – Teil 2: Always a Good Day to Die

Kapitel 2.11: Konflikte

 

„Is was, Doc?“

Adam Hill schreckte hoch, als er plötzlich und unerwartet angesprochen wurde und klemmte sich fast den Finger in der Mikrowellentür ein. Er drehte sich um und sah Jack irritiert an, als der grinsend in die Küchennische trat. „Wie ich höre hat Ianto dich wieder Cartoons ansehen lassen. Ich bin ernsthaft versucht, heraus zu finden, wie die Kindersicherung am Fernseher funktioniert.“

„Ich mag einfach den Hasen, er ist clever.“ Jack nahm einen sauberen Kaffeebecher vom Abtropfbrett und füllte ihn aus der noch halb vollen Kaffeekanne. „Wie er immer diesen kleinen dicken Typen mit dem Gewehr oder die dumme Ente reinlegt…“ Er lehnte sich neben Hill gegen einen Küchenschrank, dicht genug, dass seine Schulter Adams streifte, als er den Arm hob um zu trinken. „…das hat was. Ist das der Rest vom Abendessen?“

Der Arzt trat einen halben Schritt von ihm weg – und ärgerte sich sofort darüber, weil es so aussah, als ließe er sich von Jacks dominierenden Verhalten beeindrucken – und sah ihn an, die Frage ignorierend. „Hat Alex dir nicht einen Job gegeben, bevor er mit den anderen los gefahren ist, um den Alarm zu prüfen?“

„Auf den Kisten steht, dass das Zeug schon seit mehr als siebzig Jahren rumliegt, kommt es wirklich auf eine Nacht länger an?“ Jack nippte an seinem Kaffee und schnitt eine Grimasse, das Gebräu war bitter und kaum mehr als lauwarm. „Hast du Ianto gesehen? Er hat gesagt er ist mit dir zum Backgammon-Spielen verabredet. Hier oben?“

„Er wartet unten in der Krankenstation.“ Die Mikrowelle piepte und Adam fluchte, als er sich beim Rausholen die Fingerspitzen an der Schüssel verbrannte. „Ianto hat mir bei der monatlichen Inventur geholfen und als ich gehört habe, dass er seit heute Mittag nichts gegessen hat, habe ich vorgeschlagen, dass ich das restliche Essen aufwärme, während er alles fertig macht und das Brett aufbaut.“

„Das ist aber sehr nett von dir, Doc.“ Jack starrte ihn über den Rand der Tasse hinweg spöttisch an.

„Es heißt Doktor, Jack. Oder einfach Adam, wie bisher auch. Ich habe für diesen Titel zu hart gearbeitet, um mir diese alberne Abkürzung anzuhören.“ Hill nahm eine Gabel aus einer Schublade und wandte sich zum Gehen. 

Jack folgte ihm natürlich auf dem Fuße.

Adam blieb stehen. „Du bist nicht eingeladen“, sagte er, ein Anflug von Ärger in seiner Stimme.

„Fragen wir doch Ianto, was er davon hält“, erwiderte Jack, ähnlich einem aufsässigen Teenager.

„Es ist meine Krankenstation und daher meine Entscheidung.“ Mit dieser abschließenden Bemerkung wandte Hill sich erneut zum Gehen.

Natürlich ignorierte Jack den Hinweis. „Und Ianto ist mein…“ Er brach ab, momentan unsicher welchen Begriff er verwenden sollte. Es gab in der Sprache in diesem Land und in dieser Zeit so schwammige Abstufungen: Freund, Partner, Liebhaber… Ianto war enseve – ein Teil von ihm - doch dieses Wort aus seiner Muttersprache ließ sich nicht in eine eindeutige Bezeichnung übersetzen. 

„Was ist er? Ist es dir wieder entfallen?“, fragte der Arzt spöttisch. „Inzwischen wissen ja alle hier, dass du ihn gerne mal vergisst.“

„Das ist eine Sache zwischen ihm und mir.“ Jacks Augen verengten sich leicht. Er hatte normalerweise nichts dagegen, im Mittelpunkt des Interesses zu stehen, aber Ianto sah das etwas anders…

„Nein, Jack. Das ist es eben nicht mehr“, entgegnete Adam unerwartet hitzig. „Du und Shanna – ihr habt es zu einer „Sache“ für das ganze Team gemacht, direkt hier auf dem Schießstand. Intime Beziehungen – das heißt auch Sex, falls dir dieser Ausdruck nicht bekannt ist - zwischen Teammitgliedern sind nicht zum Spaß verboten. Und abgesehen davon halte ich persönlich das Ganze für geschmacklos. Seit ihr hier seid, hast du alles getan, um ihn zu schützen, um ihm zu helfen, um zu verhindern dass ihr getrennt werdet. Ich dachte wirklich, dass du ihn liebst. Und dann wirfst du ihn weg für einen Quickie mit Shanna? Das war es doch wohl auch nur? Wenn so etwas normal ist wo du herkommst, dann hat sich die Menschheit nicht sehr viel weiter entwickelt.“ Er ging die Stufen hinunter in den zentralen Raum des Hubs und durchquerte ihn.

„Ich wollte ihn in dem Moment, an dem ich ihn das erste Mal gesehen habe. Nicht nur für eine Stunde oder einen Tag. Und das hat sich seither nicht geändert.“ Jack folgte ihm, den Kaffeebecher nach wie vor, aber unbeachtet, in der Hand. „Ich werfe ihn nicht weg für Shanna. Das hat nichts mit ihm zu tun. Wir wollten uns einfach nur ein wenig amüsieren. Und überhaupt sind weder Ianto noch ich Teil dieses Teams und eure albernen Regeln gelten für uns nicht.“ 

„Kommt dir Ianto so vor, als amüsiere er sich?“ Adam ignorierte den letzten Satz und ließ Jack stehen, als er die Zugangstreppe zu seiner Abteilung erreichte.

Ianto sah auf, als Hill die Stufen herab kam und lächelte. „Ich hätte mir auch wirklich später ein Sandwich machen können. Danke.“ Er nahm die Gabel und das Essen, die Adam ihm reichte, bevor der auf dem gegenüberliegenden Stuhl Platz nahm. „Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung?“, fragte er, als der Arzt düster auf das Spielbrett starrte, die Augenbrauen zusammen gezogen. 

„Ich habe Jack oben in der Küche getroffen, er war auf der Suche nach dir.“

Oh das war es also. Manchmal hatte Jack diese Wirkung… Ianto schluckte einen Mundvoll Curryreis hinunter. „Hat er gesagt, was er will?“, erkundigte er sich beiläufig. „Und ist es dringend?“

Der Arzt schüttelte den Kopf. „Er wollte nur wissen, ob du wirklich bei mir bist.“

„Vermutlich langweilt er sich schon.“ Ianto rollte mit den Augen. „Alex lässt ihn Schrott sortieren. Ich beeile mich besser mit dem Essen, damit ich fertig bin, bevor er auftaucht und etwas abhaben will.“

„Macht dir wirklich so wenig aus, was er getan hat?“ Adam sah fragend auf, musterte ihn über den Rand seiner Brille hinweg. „Du musst nämlich nicht so tun, wenn es anders ist. Schon gar nicht mir gegenüber. Du kannst jederzeit über alles mit mir reden. Dazu bin ich hier.“

Ianto kaute den nächsten Bissen besonders gründlich, bevor er antwortete. „Es macht mir etwas aus.“ Er senkte den Blick auf das Essen. „Es hat weh getan, mir vorzustellen, wie er mit jemand anderem... Es tut immer noch weh. Aber…“ Er zögerte einen Moment. „Vielleicht klingt das für dich komisch, aber ich glaube ihm, dass er nicht wirklich dachte, dass er etwas Falsches macht. Zumindest falsch nach unseren gängigen Vorstellungen. Ich glaube ihm, dass er andere Vorstellungen von Treue und Beziehungen und Verbindungen hat. Und ich zweifele auch nicht daran, dass er mich liebt.“ Ianto aß eine weitere Gabel voll Reis. „Laut ausgesprochen klingt es irgendwie merkwürdig, als versuche ich mich selbst davon zu überzeugen…“ Er stockte.

„Ich habe schon viele merkwürdige Dinge gehört“, meinte Adam, als der junge Waliser nicht weiter sprach. „Du musst ihn nicht entschuldigen, Ianto.“

„Es ist keine Entschuldigung. Es ist… Immer, seit… das…“ Ianto machte eine vage Bewegung mit der Gabel auf sich selbst. „…mit uns passiert ist… immer wenn ich von Jack getrennt bin, dann fühlt es sich an, als wäre ich nicht mehr ganz. Als fehle ein Teil von mir. Und dieses Gefühl, das ist stärker als alles andere. Als meine Enttäuschung und ja, auch als meine Wut.“

„Nun, eure Situation ist sicherlich einzigartig. Es ist völlig normal, dass du dich so stark zu der Person hingezogen fühlst, die am besten versteht, wie du dich fühlst.“ Adam rückte seine Brille zurecht. „Die das gleiche durchmacht. Und das ist natürlich Jack.“

„Du meinst, dass ich mich an ihn klammere, weil ich und meine einzigartige Situation sonst alleine sind? Und dass ich mir deshalb einrede, dass ich ihn liebe?“ Ianto lachte leise und wischte ein entkommenes Reiskorn von seinem Ärmel. „Ich war in ihn verliebt bevor uns diese wildgewordenen Blechbüchsen in unsere Atome zerlegt haben. Geliebt habe ich ihn von dem Moment an, als ich nach meinem ersten Tod aufgewacht bin und er da war. Es geht Jack übrigens genauso, das ist keine einseitige Sache, weißt du.“

„Ich glaube gerne, dass du das denkst.“ Adam sah plötzlich an ihm vorbei. „Hallo, Jack“, sagte er dann. „Du hast den Weg hierher also doch ganz alleine gefunden.“

Ianto drehte sich um und sah den anderen Mann an, der die Treppe herunter kam. „Bist du mit dem Sortieren etwa schon fertig? Alex hat bestimmt noch ein paar Kisten mehr für dich.“

„Fertig? Nicht vor dem nächsten Jahrtausend.“ Jack grinste und zog einen Hocker neben Iantos Stuhl. 

„So lange ist das nun auch nicht mehr hin, du Scherzkeks. Du beeilst dich besser.“ Ianto schlug Jacks Finger weg, die in Richtung seines Essens krochen. „Lass das.“ Er bot ihm die Gabel an, doch der andere Mann schüttelte den Kopf und verschränkte die Hände im Nacken.

Jack sah Adam an. „Kann man Scherzkekse essen, Doc?“, fragte er mit unschuldiger Miene.

„Theoretisch. Aber in unserem „rückständigen“ Zeitalter ist Kannibalismus meinem Wissen nach verpönt“, erwiderte Hill trocken. 

Ianto räusperte sich warnend und gab Jack einen Stoß in die Seite. „Hör auf damit, ihn zu ärgern. Und – bitte, Adam – bestärk ihn nicht auch noch in diesem Unfug. Er weiß sehr wohl, dass Scherzkekse nichts zu essen sind.“ Er beugte sich zu Jack. „Bitte geh zurück an die Arbeit. Alex ist schon sauer genug auf uns“, sagte er leise. „In einer Stunde bin ich in unserem Zimmer.“ Bevor Jack seine Nähe ausnutzen konnte, um einen Kuss zu stehlen, setzte er sich wieder aufrecht hin und widmete sich dem Essen. 

Zu Hills Überraschung stand Jack einfach auf, ohne zu widersprechen. „Ich habe dich übrigens nur gesucht, um dir zu sagen, dass ich unser Bett repariert habe“, meinte er, während er in Richtung Treppe schlenderte, die Hände lässig in den Hosentaschen.

„Ist vermerkt“, erwiderte Ianto trocken. 

„Was meint er damit?“, fragte Adam, als Jack die Treppe hoch verschwunden war. 

Ianto schluckte die letzte Gabel voll Reis hinunter und stellte die leere Schale neben seinem Stuhl auf den Boden. „Als ich von ihm und Agent Lyons erfahren habe, war ich so sauer, dass ich unsere Betten auseinander gerückt habe. Und die sogenannte Reparatur war keine große Sache – nichts, was sich nicht mit ein paar Kabelbindern und einer zusammengerollten Decke lösen ließ.“ Er sah auf das Spielbrett. „Fangen wir an oder willst du dir die Demütigung sparen und lieber gleich aufgeben?“

„In deinen Träumen“, erwiderte Adam und griff nach den Würfeln.

 

###

 

Jack stützte sich mit den Unterarmen aufs Fußende des Bettes. Er musterte Ianto, der sich wie üblich mit seinen Büchern beschäftigte. Der junge Waliser hatte am Vortag einen Karton voll mit Ausgaben von Stadtführern und Büchern über die Geschichte Wales angeschleppt, die später im Büro der Tourismusbehörde als Souvenir verkauft werden sollten. Ianto hatte sich vorgenommen, sie vorher alle zu lesen, um sich so darauf vorzubereiten. Er nahm das wirklich ernst. Alex hatte ihm sogar von einem Freund, der an der Universität arbeitete, CDs mit einem Sprachkurs für walisisch besorgt, damit Ianto seinen Wortschatz auffrischen und erweitern konnte. In den letzten Tagen hatte der jüngere Mann deshalb sehr viel Zeit mit seinen Büchern, einem tragbaren CD-Player und einem Paar Kopfhörern verbracht, weit weg in seinem Einzelbett, obwohl kaum mehr als ein Meter Abstand zwischen ihnen war. 

Er richtete sich auf, als Ianto ihn fragend ansah. Jack setzte ein breites Lächeln auf. Iantos Reaktion auf seine Betten-Reparatur-Idee war sehr kühl ausgefallen. Und er war zwei Stunden bei Adam Hill geblieben, nicht nur die eine, die er angekündigt hatte. Jack war gezwungen gewesen, sich tatsächlich mit den Kisten zu beschäftigen, die Alex für ihn bereit stellen ließ. Die erste war zwar erst halb leer, aber auf dem Boden daneben befanden sich nun drei Haufen, sortiert in „Unbekannt“, „Müll“ und „Archiv“. Der größte davon war „Unbekannt“. 

„Du hast diesen Gesichtsausdruck, der mir irgendwie Sorgen macht“, sagte Ianto, legte das Buch, das er in der Hand gehalten hatte, weg und stand auf, die Arme lose vor der Brust verschränkt. 

„Spielen wir Touristen-Informations-Büro?“, schlug Jack mit dem Eifer eines kleinen Jungen vor. Nicht zum ersten Mal. Immerhin wollte er Ianto nur dabei helfen, sich auf seinen neuen Job vorzubereiten…

„Und du bist natürlich der Tourist?“, bemerkte Ianto, noch immer ein wenig skeptisch.

„Ich dachte, das überlasse ich dieses Mal dir.“ Jack zog erwartungsvoll die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Wie überaus großzügig von dir“, erwiderte der junge Waliser trocken.

„Ich kann professionell. Fangen wir an?“ Ungeduldig stellte sich Jack in Pose, versuchte eine Miene aufzusetzen, die er für angemessen hielt. Er sah aus wie ein Kind, das darauf wartete, endlich seine versprochene Eiscreme zu bekommen. „Okay. Ich fange an.“ Er räusperte sich und lächelte breit. „Hey. Zum ersten Mal hier?“

„Sehr professionell“, kommentierte der jüngere Mann sarkastisch. „Und so unerwartet originell.“ Auf Jacks bittenden Blick hin schüttelte er den Kopf. „Ich bin nur auf der Durchreise“, spielte er mit, sein Tonfall eher lustlos.

„Oh, ein durchreisender Tourist. Kennst du denn schon die örtlichen Sehenswürdigkeiten?“ Jack drehte sich grinsend einmal um die eigene Achse, die Arme ausgebreitet.

Ianto rollte mit den Augen. Warum nur hatte er geahnt, dass das kommen würde? „Ich denke, ich sehe gerade die Erste“, erwiderte er erwartungsgemäß. 

„Nun, man sagt ich wäre ein ausgezeichneter Stadtführer.“ Jacks gespielt bescheidenes Niederschlagen der Augen alleine war einen Oscar wert. 

„Wie könnte ich da "nein" sagen?“ Ianto begann wider Willen zu lachen.

Jack grinste. „Nach gerade mal einer Minute? Ich bin wirklich gut.“ Er presste einen Kuss auf die Seite von Iantos Kinn, als er zu ihm trat. „Nein, du bist wirklich leicht zu haben.“

Ianto rollte schon wieder mit den Augen. Irgendwann würde er sich noch einen Muskel zerren und er freute sich schon darauf, das dann Adam Hill zu erklären. Ernsthaft. Er spürte da schon etwas in seinen Augenwinkeln zucken... „Du rennst schließlich auch bereits offene Türen ein“, erwiderte er trocken. „Bei jemandem, der dich nicht kennt, müsstest du dich nämlich anstrengen. Nicht nur einen lahmen Spruch aufsagen.“

„Lahmer Spruch? Ich liefere keine lahmen Sprüche, Mister Jones.“ Jack begann seinen Partner zu kitzeln und sie landeten lachend und balgend auf dem Bett. 

Doch als Jack über ihm kniete und begann, Iantos Hemd aufzuknöpfen, rollte sich der jüngere Mann weg, auf den Bauch.

„Fangen wir so an? Einverstanden.“ Jack presste einen Kuss auf den Streifen weißer Haut zwischen Kragen und Haaransatz. 

„Nicht jetzt, Jack.“ Ianto gab ihm einen Klaps auf die Hüfte und Jack ließ sich gehorsam neben ihn aufs Bett fallen. 

Er legte einen Arm über Iantos Hüfte und küsste ihn aufs Ohr. „Hast du schon etwas anderes vor?“

„Ich bin nicht so leicht wie dein durchreisender Tourist zu haben, Jack. Nicht… jetzt.“

Jacks Mund glitt weiter über seinen Nacken, nur ein leichtes Kitzeln, als wäre er sich kaum mehr bewusst, dass er es tat. Dann bewegten sich die altersmüden Sprungfedern in der Matratze unter ihm, als der andere Mann sich neben ihm aufs Bett plumpsen ließ und sich dann weg rollte. 

Ianto sah auf, als Jack das Bett verließ und den Raum durchquerte. Er rappelte sich überrascht hoch, als sein Partner die Tür öffnete. „Gehst du zurück an die Arbeit?“, fragte er. Keine Antwort, Jack verschwand wortlos aus ihrem Quartier.

Oh, das war ja großartig gelaufen. Mit einem Seufzen ließ sich Ianto zurückfallen und drehte den Kopf, um das Gesicht in Kissen zu pressen. Jacks Kissen und er atmete tief ein, ließ den Geruch des anderen Mannes wie eine Welle über ihm zusammenschlagen. 

War irgendetwas nicht mit ihm in Ordnung? Sie hatten sich früher schon gestritten und trotzdem miteinander geschlafen – und der unterschwellige Ärger hatte dem Sex einen Extra-Kick beschert. Er war drauf und dran gewesen, Jack in die Matratze zu vögeln, einem sehr primitiven Instinkt folgend, der keinen Zweifel daran lassen sollte, mit wem Jack zusammen war… Und dann? Poof. Luft raus. Oh, nicht körperlich. Er mochte ein Spätstarter gewesen sein – hauptsächlich aus Mangel an Gelegenheit – aber mit einem so enthusiastischen und erfahrenen Partner wie Jack hatte er das längst aufgeholt. Nein, sein Körper war definitiv willig, es war sein Kopf, der ihm im Weg war. Seine ewige Unsicherheit über seinen Platz, seinen Wert…

Er rollte sich zurück auf den Rücken und stopfte das Kissen unter seinen Rücken, bevor er dann aber doch aufstand und ins Bad ging, um sich Gesicht und Hände zu waschen. 

Als er zurück kam, trat Jack eben mit einem Kaffeebecher in der Hand in den Raum. Ianto setzte sich auf die Bettkante, kämmte sich mit den Fingern das feuchte Haar aus der Stirn. 

Jack nahm neben ihm Platz. „Für dich“, meinte er und reichte Ianto den Becher. 

„Warme Milch mit Honig?“, fragte der junge Waliser erstaunt, nachdem er vorsichtig daran genippt hatte. 

„Kaffee war keiner mehr da.“ Jack stützte die Hände hinter sich auf und lehnte sich zurück. „Zumindest nichts Genießbares. Und Alex hat gemeint, das könnte beim Schlafen helfen.“

„Danke.“ Ianto sah ihn verwundert von der Seite an. War das eine versöhnende Geste? Aber er war es doch gewesen, der Jack zurück gewiesen hatte… „Es ist gut, dass du die Betten wieder zusammen geschoben hast.“

„Und ich habe noch alle Finger.“ Jack hielt die Hände wie zur Inspektion hoch.

Ianto gab ihm einen sanften Stoß in die Seite. „Ich habe da auch ein Buch über das Cardiff Castle. Sieh es dir mit mir zusammen an. Es wird dir gefallen.“

„Besser als darauf zu warten, dass Alex mir noch mehr Schrott zum Sortieren gibt.“ Jack streckte sich auf dem Bett aus, auf den Bauch gedreht und wartete, bis Ianto das Buch geholt und es ihm gleich getan hatte. 

Jack lehnte den Kopf gegen Iantos Schulter und legte den Arm über seinen Rücken. Alte Gemäuer interessierten ihn nicht so sehr wie junge Waliser… aber das war ein kleines Opfer. 

 

###

 

„Eine Regel solltest du dir gut einprägen, Ianto. Vergewissere dich immer, dass dein Team hinter dir steht, wenn du schießt.“ Alex trat in den Lichtschein der grellen Lampen, die den Schießstand ausleuchteten. „Weiser Rat, den mir mein Ausbilder mit auf den Weg gegeben hat.“ Er musterte die Zielscheibe, an der Ianto offenbar gerade übte. Nicht schlecht, der Junge hatte scharfe Augen und eine ruhige Hand. Er musste seine Meinung korrigieren – Ianto hatte definitiv das Zeug zum Feldagenten. Alles was der junge Waliser noch brauchte, war ein wenig mehr Zeit und Übung, um sein Selbstvertrauen aufzubauen. Eigentlich schade. Es war einfach, jemand für die Arbeit im Feld zu finden, aber scheinbar weitaus schwieriger, jemand für Organisation und Büromanagement zu begeistern. Nachdem Ianto bereits in seinem früheren Job im Antiquariat damit zu tun hatte, war er ein idealer Kandidat für einen administrativen Posten. 

„Notiert.“ Ianto ließ die Waffe, die er in beiden Händen hielt, sinken. „Was kann ich für dich tun?“

„Keine Sorge, ich bin nicht hier, weil ich dir Arbeit aufhalsen will. Ich wollte nur fragen, ob du später noch in meinem Büro vorbei kommst.“ Er hob entschuldigend die Hände, die Handflächen nach außen gedreht. „Ich weiß, du hast vermutlich mehr Organisation in meine Ablage gebracht, als da jemals zuvor war… aber ich denke, ich hätte nicht so rasch nein sagen sollen, als du gefragt hast, ob du mir das neue System erklären sollst.“ Alex lächelte schief. „Sieht so aus als wäre es an der Zeit, dass ein alter Hund ein paar neue Tricks dazu lernt.“

Ianto lachte. „Erwartest du jetzt von mir, dass ich dir sage, dass du kein alter Hund bist?“, erwiderte er mit gutmütigem Spott. 

Der junge Waliser nahm die Schutzbrille mit den gelben Gläsern ab und seine blauen Augen funkelten amüsiert. Jack mochte den eher offensichtlichen – sprich, erschlagenden – Charme aufweisen, aber Ianto stand ihm da in Nichts nach.

„Wenn du den alt-Teil in Zukunft weg lassen würdest, das wäre nett.“ Alex trat neben ihn. „Ach was, vergiss es“, murmelte er. „Manchmal fühle ich mich so alt wie diese Mauern.“ Er schob die Hände in die Hosentaschen. „Bist du okay?“, fragte er mit einem hörbaren Zögern in der Stimme. Nun, die Frage, ob der junge Waliser auf dem Schießstand – der mise en scene von Jacks Fehltritt – seinen Frust abbaute, indem er auf weevilförmige Zielscheiben ballerte, lag nahe. 

„Nicht so begeistert davon, dass ich das ständig gefragt werde.“ Ianto packte die Automatic – er fand das Laden einzelner Patronen in Jacks Webley umständlich und zeitraubend und hatte um eine etwas modernere Übungswaffe gebeten – in die Aufbewahrungsbox und klickte die letzten drei Patronen der Übungsmunition aus dem Magazin, bevor er es in der dafür vorgesehenen Aussparung verstaute. „Ich habe gestern schon versucht, es Adam zu erklären…“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern. 

„Dann betrachte meine Frage als rein rhetorisch.“ Hopkins trat lieber den Rückzug an. Er hatte nicht vor, sich als Beziehungsberater bei den beiden zu betätigen – zumindest nicht mehr, als er sich gezwungen sah, um den Frieden im Hub aufrecht zu erhalten. Das war nicht sein Job und er war auch definitiv nicht qualifiziert dafür. „Gute Arbeit, übrigens“, fuhr er fort und deutete auf die Zielscheibe.

Ianto legte den Kopf schief. „Ich erinnere mich an einen anderen guten Hinweis von dir.“ Seine Finger spielten mit der Schutzbrille, klappten die Bügel auf und zu. 

„Ja?“, hakte Alex nach, als der andere Mann schwieg.

„Dass Zielscheiben nicht zurück schießen.“ Ianto klappte die Aufbewahrungsbox zu und legte die Schutzbrille darauf ab. Offenbar hatte er das Training für heute beendet. „Ist es okay, wenn ich dir das Ablagesystem heute Abend erkläre? Ich habe noch einiges oben in der Touristeninfo zu erledigen und danach habe ich Adam versprochen, die neuen Vorräte ein zu sortieren.“

„Kein Problem, der Papierkram kann warten“, meinte Hopkins. „Und richte Adam von mir aus, dass er nicht seine ganze Arbeit auf dich abwälzen soll“, setzte er mit einem Lächeln hinzu. „Sonst muss ich dir auch sein Gehalt bezahlen.“

„Oh, da wir gerade bei dem Thema sind“, rief Ianto ihm nach. „Wie wäre es, wenn Torchwood uns wenigstens eine Art Taschengeld für unsere Arbeit bezahlt?“

„Ich kümmere mich darum – gleich nachdem ich den Rift verschlossen und die Weevil dorthin geschickt habe, woher sie gekommen sind.“

Ianto lachte. „Ich sehe, du nimmst diese Sache wirklich ernst.“ 

 

###

 

„Alex? Soll ich die Bücher da drüben auch gleich mitnehmen, wenn ich die Akten ins Archiv zurück bringe?“, fragte Ianto.

„Ja, okay. Wenn du willst.“ Hopkins klang abgelenkt. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du noch hier bist. Du brauchst wirklich eine Glocke um den Hals.“

Ianto lächelte und sammelte die Bücher ein. Er packte sie sorgfältig in die Plastikkiste, in der sich bereits etliche Aktenmappen befanden. Seit einigen Tagen hatte er Zugang zu dem Raum, in dem die Zwischenfallreports der letzten zehn Jahre gelagert wurden und die Aufgabe erhalten, sie ordentlich zu archivieren – obwohl sie schon digitalisiert worden waren. Überall standen Kisten mit unsortierten Akten herum. Es erinnerte Ianto an seine Zeit in London, als er für eine vermeintliche Anwaltskanzlei arbeitete… Wenigstens musste er sich hier nicht mit Agent Hallett abgeben. „Okay. Die Bücher, die Adam für die Universität ausgesucht hat, sind bereits verpackt.“

„Gut. Danke. Er wird sie mitnehmen, wenn er das nächste Mal dort ist.“ Alex sah von den Papieren auf, über denen er brütete und schenkte dem jungen Waliser ein müdes Lächeln. „Du leistest wirklich sehr gute Arbeit. Mach Schluss für heute, okay? Ich sehe besser auch zu, dass ich mich mal wieder in meiner Wohnung blicken lasse, bevor mir die saubere Kleidung ausgeht.“

Mit einem Nicken klemmte sich Ianto die Kiste unter den Arm. Er würde sie morgen ins Archiv bringen, Jack wartete auf ihn in ihrem Quartier. „Nos da, Alex.“

„Gute Nacht, Ianto.“ 

Er warf an der Tür einen Blick zurück, doch Hopkins war bereits wieder über seine Papiere gebeugt.

 

###

 

„Sieh dir an, was ich in der letzten Schrottkiste gefunden habe!“ Jack lag auf dem Bett und hielt etwas hoch, das wie ein… runder, grauer Briefbeschwerer aussah. 

„Was ist es dieses Mal?“ Ianto stellte die Kiste ab und kam misstrauisch näher. In der Regel lag Jack nur bei fünfzig Prozent seiner Mutmaßungen über den Zweck eines Artefakts richtig. „Wieder ein futuristisches Sexspielzeug?“ Warum landeten wohl ausgerechnet die so oft im Rift?

„Nein, besser.“ Jack setzte sich auf und klopfte auf die freie Matratze neben sich. „Obwohl, nicht wirklich besser. Nützlich. In unserer besonderen Situation.“

Ianto nahm neben ihm Platz und musterte das - bei näherer Betrachtung eher ovale - Ding auf Jacks Handfläche. Sah immer noch aus wie ein Briefbeschwerer. Von der Art, die man in der Grundschule aus Speckstein zum Muttertag bastelte. „Was ist es?“

„Wenn ich mich nicht irre, dann kann man mit diesem nützlichen kleinen Ding deine ganze Bibliothek voll Bücher scannen.“ Jack sah ihn an als erwarte er dafür besonderes Lob.

„Okay. Das ist beeindruckend.“ Ianto verschränkte die Arme und lehnte sich gegen den Kopfteil des Bettes zurück. „Aber wieso hast du es geklaut? Oder hat Alex dir erlaubt, ein Souvenir mitzunehmen?“

„Nun… Leute, die Bücher lieben, sind offenbar clever.“ Jack warf ihm ein Grinsen zu. „Und deshalb kann das Ding nicht nur Bücher scannen, sondern auch Türen öffnen.“ Bei den letzten Worten beugte er sich vor und flüsterte sie direkt in Iantos Ohr. 

Wieder ließ Ianto an Enthusiasmus für diese Neuigkeiten missen. „Und was sollen wir genau damit anfangen? Selbst wenn wir damit hier raus kommen – wo sollen wir hin?“

„Ich habe ja nicht vorgeschlagen, dass wir unsere Sachen packen und verschwinden. Aber für alle Fälle.“ Jack ließ das Artefakt in der Hosentasche verschwinden. „Unser kleines Geheimnis.“

Ianto seufzte und stand auf. Er ging zu der Kiste mit den Unterlagen. „Ich bin nicht gut darin, solche Geheimnisse für mich zu behalten. Du weißt genau, wenn Alex mich fragt, werde ich rot anlaufen und zu stottern anfangen wie ein kleiner Junge, der mit der Hand in der Keksdose erwischt wurde.“

„Oh… Haben wir noch Kekse?“, fragte Jack, von der Aussicht auf Essbares abgelenkt. 

„Nein. Wenn du Adam nicht immer ärgern würdest, könnten wir ihn bitten, welche mit zu bringen.“ Ianto fischte zwischen den Büchern einen schmalen Band heraus. Es handelte sich um ein zerlesenes Taschenbuch über französische Weine. Ianto hatte es noch nie zuvor gesehen. Gut, er kannte noch nicht alle Bücher, die sich in der Torchwood-Bibliothek befanden, aber er wusste, welche Exemplare er vor ein paar Tagen in Alex‘ Büro abgeliefert hatte. Er blätterte es auf, als Jack neben ihm erschien. „Oh.“ Ianto blinzelte überrascht. „Sieh dir das an. Das ist eine Widmung von Alex, ich erkenne seine Handschrift. An jemand namens Tyler.“

„Wer ist das?“ Neugierig griff der andere Mann nach dem Buch, doch Ianto zog es weg. 

„Sei nicht so neugierig.“ Der junge Waliser drehte sich um. „Das sieht nach einem privaten Buch aus. Das ist sicher zufällig unter die anderen geraten. Ich bringe es ihm besser gleich zurück.“ 

„Selber neugierig.“ Jack schlang von hinten die Arme um ihn, und warf einen Blick über Iantos Schulter auf das Buch. „Ich habe eine Idee“, verkündete er.

„Jetzt habe ich Angst“, entgegnete Ianto trocken.

Jack biss ihn ins Ohrläppchen. „Lass uns den Türöffner an der Tür von Alex‘ Büro ausprobieren und nachsehen, ob wir in den Schrank mit den Personalakten kommen. Vielleicht hat Tyler auch hier gearbeitet.“

„Warum?“ Ianto drehte den Kopf, um ihn prüfend anzusehen. „Warum interessiert dich das?“

Jack zuckte mit den Schultern. „Warum nicht.“ Als Ianto ihn weiter ansah, sprach er weiter. „Alex hat mich über Beziehungen belehrt. Vielleicht erfahren wir damit etwas darüber, welche er hat.“ Er tippte auf den Buchdeckel. „Vielleicht ist Tyler diese geheimnisvolle Person, von der er gesprochen hat.“

Der junge Waliser war noch immer nicht überzeugt, aber er folgte Jack alleine schon deshalb nach oben zu Alex‘ Büro, um Schlimmeres zu verhindern.

 

###

 

Im Hauptraum des Hubs brannte nur die Notbeleuchtung, die niemals ausging. Ein paar Monitore blinkten träge und überwachten den Rift und die Polizeinotruflinien. 

Die Tür zu Alex‘ Büro war wie zu erwarten abgeschlossen. Jack griff in die Hosentasche, doch bevor er den Universalöffner herausholen konnte, umfasste Ianto sein Handgelenk. 

„Was ist mit den Kameras?“, fragte der junge Waliser leise.

„Warum sollte sich jemand die Aufzeichnungen ansehen, solange wir keinen Alarm auslösen?“, erwiderte Jack. Er zog den „Briefbeschwerer“ hervor und presste ihn gegen das Türschloss. Es summte, klickte zweimal und als Jack die Klinke herunter drückte, ging sie auf. 

„Wie funktioniert dieses Ding?“ Ianto schlüpfte hinter Jack ins Büro und schloss mit zwei raschen Handgriffen den Sichtschutz, bevor er das Licht einschaltete. „Ich meine, das ist kein elektrisches Schloss. Es ist mechanisch.“

„Keine Ahnung.“ Jack zuckte mit den Schultern und trat zu dem grauen Aktenschrank in der Ecke. Wieder hielt er den Öffner gegen das Schloss und nach einem Moment klickte es ein paar Mal. 

Kopfschüttelnd zog Ianto die Schublade auf und blätterte die Registerreiter durch. Wenn er ehrlich war, wollte er jetzt auch gerne mehr wissen. Aber da Torchwood diese Regel hatte, dass es keine intimen Beziehungen zwischen Teammitgliedern geben durfte, wie wahrscheinlich war es dann, dass er ausgerechnet… Ianto stutzte und blätterte zurück. „Es gibt tatsächlich eine Akte über eine oder einen Tyler… Tyler Jones.“

„Verwandt mit dir?“ Jack tauchte wie ein Springteufelchen hinter ihm auf.

„Jack, es gibt unzählige Menschen mit dem Nachnamen Jones in Großbritannien und noch eine Menge mehr in den USA. Die sind auch alle nicht mit mir verwandt.“ Er rollte mit den Augen.

„Mann oder Frau?“, fragte Jack neugierig und versuchte die Akte aus seinen Fingern zu pflücken.

Ianto zog sie weg und schlug sie auf. Er überflog das einzelne Blatt, das darin abgeheftet war. „Keine Ahnung. Davon steht hier nichts. Und es gibt kein Foto, keine persönlichen Daten. Sieh mal. Nur ein Datum und...“ Er verstummte. „Retcon. Wer immer Tyler Jones ist oder war, sie haben ihm oder ihr Retcon gegeben, eine dieser Tabletten, die Erinnerungen verschwinden lassen. Und dann ist er oder sie "umgesiedelt" - steht tatsächlich so hier - worden. Nach… Calgary.“

„Wo ist das?“

„Kanada, denke ich. Nordamerika. Sehr weit weg“, setzte er hinzu, als Jack ihn fragend ansah. „Aber es steht nichts dabei, wieso. Hier ist nur eine Nummer angegeben, die auf einen anderen Bericht verweist.“ Er klappte die Mappe zu und verstaute sie wieder an ihrem Platz. „Das beweist nicht, dass es die gleiche Person ist, der das Buch gehört hatte.“ Ianto schob die Schublade zu und legte das Buch auf den Schreibtisch, schob eine Unterschriftenmappe darüber. „Oder dass die beiden etwas miteinander hatten.“ Er sah Jack an, der in einer Plastikbox stöberte. „Hör auf damit, denkst du, Alex merkt das nicht?“

„Schon gut.“ Jack hob die Hände.

„Eine Frage.“ Ianto sah ihn an. „Kann dein praktisches Spielzeug die Schlösser auch wieder abschließen?“

Der Ausdruck auf Jacks Gesicht verriet ihm, dass der andere Mann bisher nicht daran gedacht hatte. „Ich glaube nicht.“

Seufzend zog Ianto eine Schublade am Schreibtisch auf und fischte unter einem Stapel Umschläge einen kleinen Schlüsselbund hervor, an dem er einen Schlüssel fand, mit dem sich der Aktenschrank wieder abschließen ließ. 

„Du wusstest du ganze Zeit über, wo Alex den Schlüssel versteckt?“, meinte Jack irritiert.

Ianto zuckte mit den Schultern. „Du hattest so viel Spaß mit deinem neuen Spielzeug“, spottete er. „Es sind Ersatzschlüssel, ich habe gesehen, wie er sie neulich in die Schublade gelegt hat. Hoffentlich vermisst er sie nicht, bevor ich die Gelegenheit habe, sie zurück zu schmuggeln.“ Ianto hielt die Bürotür auf, wartete bis Jack an ihm vorbei nach draußen ging und schloss dann sorgfältig ab.

 

###

 

„Ich will Pizza.“ Jacks Gesichtsausdruck hätte auch einem Fünfjährigen gut gestanden.

„Vor fünf Minuten wolltest du noch Eis“, bemerkte Ianto, ohne von seinem Buch aufzusehen. 

„Da musste ich aber auch niemand dabei zusehen, wie er sich mit Pizza vollschlägt.“ Jack deutete auf den Fernseher. 

„Finde dich damit ab, wir haben keine Pizza.“ Ianto blätterte gleichmütig eine Seite um. „Und kein Eis.“

„In mein Büro, Jack. Sofort.“ Alex‘ Stimme klang eisig und er machte auf dem Absatz kehrt, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten. „Du alleine.“

Einen Moment lang sahen die beiden Männer ihm verblüfft nach. Sie hatten den Leiter von Torchwood Drei erst bemerkt, als er bereits vor ihnen stand.

Jack beugte sich zu Ianto hinüber, als er sich von der Couch hoch rappelte. „Denkst du, er bietet mir gleich eine Augenbinde und eine letzte Zigarette an?“

„Bring ihn nicht auf Ideen.“ Ianto ließ sein Buch sinken und sah seinem Partner nach. Wusste Alex von ihrem nächtlichen Ausflug in sein Büro? Aber dann hätte er sicher sie beide zu sich bestellt…

 

###

 

„Du solltest wirklich froh sein, dass ich hier unten sauber gemacht habe.“ 

Jack gab das Studium eines Flecks auf dem Boden auf, der bei längerer Betrachtung wie drei ineinander verschlungene Körper aussah. Wenn man viel Fantasie hatte… 

Ianto hielt ein - mit einem Geschirrtuch abgedecktes – Tablett in den Händen und betrachtete ihn durch das zerkratzte Plastik der Zellentür mit einer Mischung aus Amüsement und Resignation.

„Die anderen beschränken sich meistens darauf, nur alles mit einem Schlauch abzuspritzen.“ Ianto bückte sich und schob das Tablett durch den dafür vorgesehenen Schlitz in der Tür. „Dein Mittagessen.“ Er lehnte sich gegen die Plastikwand. 

„Hat Alex gesagt, wann ich hier raus darf?“ Jack ignorierte das Tablett vorerst und trat näher zu Ianto. 

„Nicht vor heute Abend.“ Ianto schüttelte den Kopf. „Er ist echt sauer, dass du dieses Ding… behalten… hast.“ Erstaunlicherweise hatte Alex offenbar die Aufnahmen des Lagerraumes überprüft, in dem Jack an den Kisten mit Artefakten arbeitete, nicht aber die des Hauptraumes oder die in seinem Büro… Ianto war ziemlich sicher, dass er ansonsten in der Zelle neben Jack sitzen würde. „Vielleicht kommst du auch schon heute Nachmittag raus, mal sehen ob ich mit ihm reden kann, wenn er wieder bessere Laune hat.“

„Du könntest aber auch zu mir rein kommen“, schlug Jack vor. „Hier ist genug Platz für zwei und wir…“ 

In diesem Moment ging das Licht aus. Grüne Biolumineszenzstreifen an den Wänden spendeten ein wenig Helligkeit, gerade genug um Umrisse zu erkennen. Die Belüftungsanlage stoppte und in der plötzlichen Stille konnten sie Wasser tropfen hören. 

Ianto sah sich um. Dann tippte er den Öffnungscode – den brauchte er, um die Zellen zu säubern – ein. Jack war aus der Zelle, bevor die Tür ganz offen war. 

„Sollen wir hier warten, bis das Licht wieder angeht?“, fragte Ianto angespannt. „Oder versuchen zu den anderen nach oben zu kommen?“

„Die Treppe ist da hinten.“ Jack griff nach Ianto und lauschte. „Die Zellen bleiben doch auch bei einem Stromausfall geschlossen, oder?“, flüsterte er ins Ohr des jungen Walisers. „Ein paar der Weevil hier unten sind gar nicht gut auf mich zu sprechen. Und ich habe keine Lust, ihnen im Dunkeln zu begegnen.“

Ianto schluckte. „So weit ich weiß, bleiben sie zu. Ich musste den Code eingeben, um dich aus deiner zu lassen.“

„Gut.“ Jack orientierte sich in der schummrigen Beleuchtung und ging in Richtung Treppe, Ianto an der Hand hinter sich her führend. 

„Jack.“ Ianto blieb abrupt stehen. „Ich glaube wir sind nicht mehr alleine.“

 

tbc


	39. Teamwork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eingeschlossen in den „Vaults“ genannten Zellentrakt des Hubs, vertreiben sich Jack und Ianto die Zeit mit Gesprächen, einigen Suchspielen und ein wenig guter, altmodischer Körperertüchtigung.

Titel: Teamwork  
Autor: Lady Charena (Juni 2014)  
Fandom: Torchwood – Millennium Edition  
Wörter: 5745  
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Alex Hopkins, OCs: Doktor Adam Hill  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: AU, ab 12, slash  
Beta: T’Len

Summe: Eingeschlossen in den „Vaults“ genannten Zellentrakt des Hubs, vertreiben sich Jack und Ianto die Zeit mit Gesprächen, einigen Suchspielen und ein wenig guter, altmodischer Körperertüchtigung.

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.

 

 

Torchwood: Millennium Edition – Teil 2: Always a Good Day to Die

Kapitel 2.12: Teamwork

 

„Und da behaupten immer alle, ich wäre derjenige, der unangebrachte Witze macht.“ Jack drehte sich zu seinem Partner um. Seine Nachtsichtigkeit war ganz gut, aber die grünen Leuchtstreifen an der Wand verwandelten Iantos Gesicht in einen kränklich grün-weißen Ballon, der einen halben Meter hinter ihm schwebte. „Soll ich dir eine echt schaurige Geistergeschichte erzählen?“ Jack senkte die Stimme und machte aus „schaurige“ ein Wort mit mindestens zwanzig Silben. 

„Lass das. Du klingst wie eine kranke Eule.“ Ianto schnitt eine Grimasse, die selbst im Zwielicht nicht zu übersehen war. „Jack, ich finde das nicht witzig. Da ist wirklich jemand oder etwas - abgesehen von uns - hier.“ 

„Jemand vom Team?“ Jack starrte ins Dunkel, aber mehr als Umrisse und Schatten konnte er nicht erkennen. Die Belüftungsanlage war verstummt, irgendwo sehr weit weg piepste ein Alarm vor sich hin und Wasser tropfte. Es roch muffig und gleichzeitig stechend organisch. Nichts davon wirkte besonders bedrohlich. Metall klirrte irgendwo. Rascheln und Knarren war kurz zu hören, verstummte dann wieder. Vielleicht ein Weevil, der neugierig geworden war und sich in seiner Zelle bewegte. Er trat neben Ianto, legte die Hand auf seine Schulter.

„Nein.“ Ianto schüttelte den Kopf. „Und es ist auch niemand in die Vaults gekommen, seit ich hier bin. Wir hätten es bemerkt. Also muss es jemand sein, der schon hier unten war.“

„Oder es ist…“ Jack unterbrach sich, als er plötzlich Schritte hörte. Oder hatte Ianto ihn angesteckt? Nein. Tatsächlich Schritte, schlurfend, zögernd. War doch ein Weevil aus seiner Zelle entkommen? Aber hätte der sie dann nicht längst gesehen und angegriffen? Weevil sahen im Dunkeln besser als im Hellen, musste all die Zeit sein, die sie in Abwasserkanälen verbrachten.

„Ich weiß wo Taschenlampen sind“, flüsterte Ianto, dichter zu Jack lehnend. „In einem Metallschrank direkt am Eingang zu den Vaults, in dem auch die Putzmittel und andere Sachen aufbewahrt werden. Dem Eingang von der Garage aus.“

„Der ist in entgegengesetzter Richtung zur Treppe. Dazu müssen wir den Raum komplett durchqueren.“ Jack sah sich um. Abgesehen von den Zellen und einem Wasserschlauch – offenbar der Ursprung des Tropfgeräusches – fand sich nichts Brauchbares in der Nähe. „Halt dich an mir fest, hier.“ Er schloss Iantos Finger fest um sein Handgelenk. „Und bleib hinter mir, okay? Du kannst mir später sagen, dass ich mich nicht wie ein Macho benehmen soll.“

„Keine Angst, ich lasse dir gerne den Vortritt.“ Mit Weevil konfrontiert, bereitete es Ianto absolut keine Schwierigkeiten, seinen männlichen Stolz hinunter zu schlucken. Er hatte bereits genug Wunden an Jack versorgt, um zu wissen, dass ohne Waffe seine Chancen sehr gering waren. Und er würde gerne vermeiden, erneut seine… Unsterblichkeit… testen zu müssen. 

„Fünf Sekunden. Und ich verrate es auch niemand.“ Jack drückte kurz Iantos Handgelenk und ging los, den Blick auf sein Ziel gerichtet. Genaugenommen war der Durchgang zum Tunnel der in die Garage führte nur ein etwas dunklerer Fleck in der sie umgebenden Dunkelheit. 

Abgesehen von ihren eigenen Schritten war kein anderes Geräusch mehr zu hören, als sie den Raum durchquerten, an den Zellen entlang eilten, ohne stehen zu bleiben und nach den Insassen zu sehen. Es gab eine kurze Verzögerung, als Jack auf den im Boden eingelassenen Abfluss trat und auf dem feuchten Gitter ins Rutschen geriet. Er fing sich rasch wieder und der junge Waliser umging geschickt die Stelle. 

Ein paar Momente später schlug ihnen die kühlere Luft des Tunnels entgegen, da der Eingang nicht durch eine massive Tür, sondern durch ein von der Decke kommendes Gittertor verschlossen wurde. Die Außentür in die Garage am Ende des Tunnels war alarmgesichert und aus mehrere Zentimeter dickem Stahl. 

Jack streckte die Hand aus und tastete sich an der Wand entlang, bis seine Finger an kaltes Metall stießen. Er fuhr prüfend eine Kante entlang. „Hab ihn.“ Er zog an der Tür, doch die bewegte sich nicht. „Abgeschlossen.“

Ianto ließ Jacks Arm los und zog seinen Schlüsselbund aus der Hosentasche. Die Schlüssel klirrten leise, als er neben den anderen Mann trat und mit der freien Hand nach dem Schloss tastete. Dann klickte es leise und die Metalltür schwang geräuschlos auf. Das Ölen hatte sich gelohnt. Als er den Werkzeugschrank zum ersten Mal geöffnet hatte, rief das ohrenbetäubende Quietschen der Scharniere ein Aufheulen der Weevil in den Zellen hervor. 

Ein kurzer Griff dorthin, wo er das zweite Regal von oben vermutete und hinter einer Plastikflasche mit Bleiche in Industriestärke stießen seine Fingerspitzen gegen den gummibezogenen Griff der Taschenlampe. Ianto hielt unwillkürlich den Atem an, als er sie hervorzog, mit der anderen Hand die Bleiche zur Seite rückend. Wenn sie Pech hatten, stand das Ding hier schon so lange, dass die Batterien leer waren. Doch als er auf den Schalter drückte, leuchtete die Taschenlampe auf. Sofort richtete Ianto den Strahl auf den Boden, um ihre Position nicht unnötig zu verraten. 

„Was nun?“, fragte Jack leise. „Warten wir auf Verstärkung? Oder sehen wir uns um?“

Am sichersten wären sie vermutlich in der jetzt leeren Zelle gewesen, in der Jack es sich bis vor ein paar Minuten bequem gemacht hatte. Aber sie hatten keine Möglichkeit mit dem Team im Hub über ihnen zu kommunizieren – oder sie zu warnen. Andererseits, vor was auch? Vielleicht war es besser, sich zuerst umzusehen. Vielleicht war es einfach nur ein Kurzschluss und den Rest hatte er sich eingebildet. „Sehen wir uns um.“

Jack griff nach seiner Hand und richtete das Licht auf das Innere des Schranks. Massenweise Plastikflaschen in verschiedenen Größen und Farben. Putzlappen. Ein Kehrset mit einem Besen, der nur noch die Hälfte seiner Borsten besaß. Eimer. Ein Stück Schlauch, zusammengerollt wie eine schlafende Schlange. Und eine Plastikbox ohne Aufschrift, die denen ähnelte, in denen die Waffen der Torchwoodagenten aufbewahrt wurden, wenn sie nicht im Einsatz waren. Aber da sie kein Schloss besaß, sondern nur einen Klickverschluss, erwartete er keine Automatic darin zu finden. Jack zog die Box heraus und klickte sie auf. „Das ist schon besser“, meinte er und nahm die Betäubungspistole heraus. Es war ein plumperes, sicherlich schon älteres, Modell der Druckluftpistole, die zum Abschießen von Betäubungspfeilen verwendet wurde. Allerdings brachte sie wenig ohne besagte Pfeile zum Abschießen. 

Er reichte die Waffe an Ianto weiter und nahm den Plastikeinsatz in dem die Waffe gesteckt hatte heraus. Oh, heute war ihr Glückstag. Drei Pfeile, gefüllt mit einer ölig aussehenden gelben Flüssigkeit, rollten über den Boden der Box. Die Spitzen waren durch einen Plastikaufsatz geschützt, also fischte Jack sie heraus und steckte sie in die Brusttasche seines Hemdes. 

„Es ist besser als nichts“, meinte Jack leise, als er den skeptischen Blick bemerkte, mit dem Ianto die Waffe betrachtete. „Willst du sie mit Putzmittel in die Flucht schlagen?“ Er nahm die Druckluftpistole aus den Händen seines Partners und lud sie mit einem der Pfeile, den Plastikschutz der Nadel auf den Boden fallen lassend. 

„Ich hoffe nur, Weevil-Betäubungsmittel hilft auch, falls wir es mit irgendetwas anderem zu tun haben.“ Er räumte ein paar Flaschen zur Seite und fand eine zweite Taschenlampe und eine kleine Werkzeugkiste. Sie enthielt aber nicht mehr als einen rostigen Schraubendreher und eine staubige Rolle silbernes Gewebeband, wie man es zum Abdichten verwendete. 

Wenn sie das hinter sich hatten, würde er mit Alex über eine gründliche Inventur sprechen. Die Ausrüstung in dieser hochgeheimen Alienjäger-Organisation ließ an manchen Stellen schwer zu wünschen übrig – passte aber definitiv zum viktorianischen Flair der Basis. Ianto ließ die Werkzeugkiste wo sie war und reichte Jack die zweite Taschenlampe. Sie flackerte kurz, als Jack sie anknipste, und warf dann einen matten Schein auf die gegenüberliegende Wand. 

„Ich nehme, was ich kriegen kann.“ Jacks Stimme hallte leicht von den Betonwänden des Tunnels, als er sich von Ianto entfernte.

„Als wüsste ich das nicht längst“, murmelt der junge Waliser. Ein wenig verlegen über seine eigene bissige Bemerkung – die Jack vermutlich überhaupt nicht gehört hatte – durchstöberte er weiter den Schrank, in der Hoffnung noch etwas zu finden, das sich als Waffe verwenden ließ. Aber ohne Erfolg. 

„Buh“, machte Jack hinter ihm und Ianto konnte gerade noch vermeiden, sich den Kopf an der Oberkante des Schrankes anzuschlagen. „Die Tür zur Garage ist sicher verschlossen. Aber ich habe etwas gehört, das wie ein Motor klingt.“

Ianto schloss den Schrank und lehnte sich dagegen, den Strahl der Taschenlampe auf seine Schuhe gerichtet damit er den anderen Mann nicht blendete. Er schloss die Augen um sich besser auf den Plan der unterirdischen Basis zu konzentrieren, den er sich längst eingeprägt hatte. „Wir sind ein Level unter dem Raum mit den Kryokammern. Der Raum hat bestimmt einen Notfallgenerator, der unabhängig vom Rest des Hubs läuft.“ Er hatte den unheimlichen Raum mit seinen bis zur höhlenähnlichen Decke reichenden Reihen an silbernen Stahltüren nur einmal zusammen mit Adam betreten, aber die Erinnerung an ihre von den Wänden wiederhallende Schritte und die eisige Kälte, die sich in seinem Inneren festzusetzen schien, kam ungebeten zurück. Der Arzt hatte ihm erklärt, dass hinter einigen der Stahltüren frühere Torchwood-Agenten ihre letzte Ruhe gefunden hatten. Dieser Gedanke verfolgte Ianto in der Nacht bis in den Schlaf – offenbar ließ Torchwood nicht einmal im Tod seine Mitarbeiter frei. 

Der junge Waliser öffnete die Augen. „Wir sollten uns vielleicht die Zellen ansehen, nur um sicher zu sein, dass sie wirklich alle noch geschlossen sind.“

Das Klirren von Metall auf Stein ließ sie aufhorchen. Das Geräusch hallte noch einen Moment nach, dann war es wieder still. 

„Gute Idee.“ Trotz des schlechten Lichts war das Funkeln in Jacks Augen nicht zu übersehen. 

Seufzend löste sich Ianto von dem Schrank und folgte Jack aus der relativen Sicherheit der kleinen Nische im Tunnel zurück in den Raum mit den Zellen. Er könnte jetzt in ihrem Quartier sitzen, in Ruhe zu Mittag essen und dabei lesen. Stattdessen schlich er mit einem Mann durch die Vaults, dessen Abenteuerlust die von Indiana Jones weit in den Schatten stellte. 

Sie hatten den Raum fast durchquert, Ianto konnte die Zelle sehen, in der Jack gesessen hatte und das Plastiktablett mit Essen, das ihn überhaupt erst hierher geführt hatte. Es schien eine Ewigkeit her zu sein, aber er wusste, dass seither kaum zwanzig Minuten vergangen waren. 

Er wollte gerade darüber eine Bemerkung zu Jack machen, als Ianto eine Bewegung in den Schatten wahrnahm. Es war wirklich nicht mehr als das, eher eine Ahnung als eine Wahrnehmung. Der junge Waliser drehte instinktiv den Kopf und Jack musste das gesehen haben, denn im nächsten Moment rammte sie etwas. Jack bekam aber an seiner Stelle die volle Wucht des Aufpralls ab, er war im gleichen Augenblick zu und damit vor ihn getreten. Iantos Taschenlampe klapperte auf dem Boden, trudelte weg, leuchtete aber weiter, wenn auch in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. 

Ianto, der auf dem Boden gelandet war, rappelte sich herum und rutschte rückwärts weg. Das tiefe Grollen eines Weevils vibrierte in der Luft um sie herum, schickte einen eiskalten Schauer an Iantos Wirbelsäule entlang. Bisher hatte er es mit den Alien nur dann zu tun gehabt, wenn sich dickes Plexiglas zwischen ihnen befand oder der Weevil betäubt war. Selbst das eine Mal, als er Adam geholfen hatte, einem Neuankömmling Blut abzunehmen, und der Weevil aufgewacht und ihn am Arm verletzte hatte, konnte er das Ganze mit einiger Distanz sehen. 

Jack lag unter dem grollenden Weevil, Ianto konnte nur seine Beine und einen Arm sehen. Und Jacks Hand mit der Taschenlampe, mit der er dem Weevil auf den Schädel drosch. Es lenkte das Alien lang genug ab, dass Jack sich von ihm befreien konnte. Er rappelte sich auf, zog Ianto auf die Beine und zerrte ihn zwei Schritte weiter. Eine Sekunde später prallte Ianto unsanft gegen den Rahmen der Zelle, fiel rückwärts und landete auf etwas Weichem. Jack schlug mit der flachen Hand auf das Gerät über das man den Code zum Öffnen und Schließen der Zelle eingab und duckte sich unter der herabgleitenden Tür in den Raum. 

Durch das zerkratzte Plexiglas starrten sie die fremdartigen Augen des Alien an. Dann wandte sich der Weevil ab und verschwand im Dunkel. Jack wartete noch eine Minute ab, dann drehte er sich um und streckte Ianto die Hand entgegen. „Bist du okay?“, fragte er.

Der junge Waliser nickte. „Es hat mir einen Moment den Atem verschlagen, als ich auf den Boden geprallt bin, aber es ist mir nichts passiert.“ Er ließ sich auf die Beine helfen. „Beim zweiten Mal hat dein Mittagessen glücklicherweise meinen Aufprall gedämpft“, meinte er mit einem kurzen, etwas zittrigen Lachen. 

Jack wandte den Blick wieder zur Plexiglasfront, ließ aber die Hand auf Iantos Schulter liegen. „Wo ist der hergekommen?“, fragte er. „Die Zellen waren doch alle verschlossen.“

„Ja.“ Ianto schluckte gegen den Knoten in seinem Hals an. „Alle Lichter an den Türen waren grün. Das bedeutet dass die Schlösser aktiviert sind.“

„Denkst du, der Rift hat einen direkt mitten im Hub abgesetzt?“ Jack presste die Stirn und Nase gegen das Glas um mehr zu sehen, was aber nichts brachte. 

„Alex denkt nicht, dass sie durch den Rift kommen.“ Ianto rieb unbewusst an einem Fleck an seiner Hose, den er sich bei seinem Sturz zugezogen hatte. „Nicht genug Riftstrahlung an ihnen messbar, erinnerst du dich?“

„Ich verlasse mich darauf, dass du dir die Dinge merkst, die ich vergesse.“ Jack warf ihm ein kurzes Grinsen zu. 

„Und was machst du, wenn ich mal nicht bei dir sein sollte?“ Der junge Waliser starrte ebenfalls hinaus ins Dunkel jenseits der Zelle. Nur ein paar Schritte entfernt, aber trotzdem unerreichbar, lag da seine Taschenlampe.

Jack erwiderte nichts. Er schob die Betäubungswaffe in den Bund seiner Jeans. „Er war verdammt schnell. Ich kam nicht einmal dazu, den Abzug zu drücken – aber ich hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass es ein ernstgemeinter Angriff war.“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er hätte mir mühelos die Kehle durchbeißen können, aber ich habe nicht mal einen Kratzer abbekommen.“

Sich abrupt erschöpft fühlend, setzte sich Ianto auf den Betonblock, der als Bett diente. „Er?“, wiederholte er. „Woran hast du das erkannt?“ Der junge Waliser hob die Hand. „Warte. Ich denke ich will das nicht wissen.“

„Du meinst, ob er sich gefreut hat, mich zu sehen?“ Jack grinste, ihn über die Schulter hinweg ansehend. „Größe und Gewicht“, fügte er hinzu. „Natürlich kann es auch eine besonders große und kräftige Weevil-Dame gewesen sein. Nicht, dass ich irgendwelche Vorurteile dagegen hege.“

Ianto rollte mit den Augen. „Was machen wir jetzt? Bleiben wir hier sitzen, bis die anderen uns retten?“

Bevor Jack eine Chance auf eine Antwort hatte, ertönte eine Sirene, gefolgt von scharfem, metallischem Knallen, als Eisengitter vor die Ausgänge glitten. Das Signal verstummte abrupt wieder.

„Was war das?“, fragte Jack. 

„Lockdown.“ Ianto vergaß seine Müdigkeit und stand auf, um neben Jack zu treten. Aber außer den grünen Glühstreifen an der Wand und dem einsamen Lichtpunkt der Taschenlampe war nichts zu sehen. „Du hörst Alex wirklich nur die halbe Zeit zu, oder?“, meinte er, als der andere Mann ihn fragend ansah. „Es ist Teil des Sicherungssystems. In bestimmten Fällen – zum Beispiel sollte ein gefährlicher Stoff: ein Gas oder eine Flüssigkeit, im Hub freigesetzt werden oder jemand eine feindliche Übernahme versuchen – löst das System eine totale Abschottung des Hubs aus. Niemand kann rein, niemand kann raus. Die Gefahr wird auf den Hub beschränkt und die Leute in Cardiff sind sicher.“

„Was ist mit den Leuten im Hub?“ Jack runzelte die Stirn. „Bist du sicher, dass ich dabei war, als Alex das gesagt hat? Er unterhält sich mehr mit dir. Mir gibt er nur Befehle. Und hält Strafpredigten.“ 

„Du warst dabei, aber ich glaube, du warst zu abgelenkt davon, dich mit Pizza voll zu stopfen“, erwiderte Ianto trocken. 

„Ich bin ein Sklave meines Magens.“ Jack warf einen sehnsuchtsvollen Blick auf das Tablett auf dem Boden, das Iantos Sturz abgefangen hatte. Aber vielleicht war ja das eine oder andere verschont geblieben, das Geschirrtuch verdeckte den Schaden… 

„Was immer du dir einredest.“ Ianto rieb sich übers Gesicht. „Um auf deine Frage zurück zu kommen: Mit den Leuten im Hub passiert genau das gleich wie mit uns jetzt. Wir finden einen Weg, uns selbst zu helfen, oder wir verbringen den Rest unseres Lebens, egal wie lange das sein wird, in diesen Mauern.“

„Es gibt nicht viel, was wir tun können, so lange wir in dieser Zelle sitzen.“ Jack klopfte gegen das Glas. „Wie kommen wir hier raus?“

„Dreh dich um und mach die Augen zu“, forderte Ianto ihn auf.

„Haben wir dafür Zeit?“, fragte Jack grinsend. „Ich bin spontanen Quickies nun wirklich nicht abgeneigt, aber…“

„Halt die Klappe, Jack und tu es einfach.“ Ianto wartete, bis Jack ihm den Rücken zuwandte. Dann fuhr er mit den Fingern am Türrahmen entlang, bis sein Fingernagel an einer winzigen Einkerbung hängenblieb. Mit einiger Mühe zog er ein sehr dünnes Kabel aus der Öffnung und biss es durch. Die Zellentür glitt auf und Ianto spuckte einen Plastikfetzen der Kabelummantelung aus, der sich zwischen seinen Zähnen verfangen hatte. Er sollte wirklich anfangen ein Taschenmesser oder eine Schere mit sich herum zu tragen, das konnte nicht gut für den Zahnschmelz sein. „Du darfst dich wieder umdrehen.“

Jack sah ihn an, dann die offene Tür. „Wie hast du das gemacht?“

„Das darf ich dir nicht sagen.“ Ianto spähte ins Dunkel. „Alex hat mir für Notfälle gezeigt, wie man aus einer Zelle rauskommt.“

„Und wieso darf ich das nicht wissen?“ Jack zog die Betäubungspistole und entsicherte sie. 

„Weil es eher unwahrscheinlich ist, dass du zufällig in einer Zelle landest. Und der Effekt ist hin, wenn du weißt, wie man da wieder rauskommt.“ Ianto bückte sich und hob das Geschirrtuch auf. Zerquetschte Sandwiches wurden von einer undichten Milchpackung durchtränkt und mischten sich mit zwei gemantschten Bananen. Er kippte alles vom Tablett auf das Tuch, fasste die vier Ecken und knotete sie zu einem Paket zusammen. 

„Wir unterhalten uns noch ausführlicher darüber, dass du mit Alex Geheimnisse vor mir hast.“ Neugierig sah Jack ihm zu. „Wieso packst du Proviant ein? Ich glaube nicht, dass wir das noch essen werden.“

„Vielleicht können wir es als Köder für den Weevil verwenden.“ Ianto hielt das Tuchpaket hoch, darauf achtend, dass er sich damit nicht bekleckerte. „Außer du stellst dich zur Verfügung?“

„Passe.“ Jack hob die Waffe. „Ich sichere dich und du rennst rüber und holst die Taschenlampe. Wir müssen unbedingt mehr sehen.“

„Brillant“, murmelte der junge Waliser. „Jetzt bin ich also der Köder.“ Ianto setzte das Päckchen mit dem ruinierten Lunch auf den Boden, holte tief Luft und rannte dann so schnell er konnte zur Taschenlampe, hob sie auf und kehrte zu Jack zurück. 

„Gut gemacht.“ Jack sagte das ganz ohne Sarkasmus und nahm die Taschenlampe in die andere Hand. „Sehen wir uns hier gründlich um.“ 

„Ist es zu spät um mich für Tor 2 zu entscheiden?“ Trotz des gemurmelten Protests folgte Ianto seinem Partner, das tropfende Geschirrtuchpaket am ausgestreckten Arm haltend.

Sie gingen wieder an den – glücklicherweise immer noch verschlossenen – Zellen entlang. 

Es war unheimlich still. Keiner der Weevil in den Räumen gab auch nur einen Laut von sich. Sie kauerten in den Ecken, so weit von der Tür entfernt wie möglich. Das war ungewöhnlich. Genau wie der Weevil, der sie angegriffen hatte, nicht mehr als dieses tiefe, vibrierende Grollen von sich gegeben hatte. 

Ianto konnte nur seine und Jacks Schritte und das Rauschen von Blut in seinen Ohren hören. Falls der Notstromgenerator in der Kühlkammer noch lief, konnte man es vom vorderen Teil der Vaults nicht hören, nur im Tunnel zur Garage. Gab es hier nicht irgendwo ein Funkgerät oder ein Interkom, wie in ihrem Quartier, um mit dem Hauptraum zu kommunizieren? Er war sich nicht sicher, ob das nur für die Archive der Fall war. 

Und dann war da noch ein anderes Geräusch, inzwischen leider vertraut. Das gleiche tiefe, vibrierende Grollen, das jedes einzelne Haar an seinem Körper aufrichtete. Ianto stoppte unwillkürlich. Es stieg an und ebbte ab und… hallte wider. Das Grollen kam aus einem Tunnel oder einem Abwasserrohr, nicht aus den Vaults. Die Decke war zu hoch um den Hall zu erzeugen. Er streckte die Hand aus und zupfte an Jacks Hemd. 

„Gibt es irgendwelche Abwasserrohre oder Belüftungsrohre in der Wand?“, fragte Jack leise, sich zu ihm umwendend. Er war zum gleichen Schluss gekommen. 

„Ich glaube ich habe einen stillgelegten Abwassertunnel gesehen.“ Ianto sah sich um. „Aber nicht hier. Hinter dem Knick im Gang, kurz vor der Treppe. Die Zelle, in der dieser Kokon war, liegt direkt daneben.“ Er versuchte sich zu erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal dort gewesen war, aber der Bereich war seit diesem Zwischenfall abgesperrt, also gab es keinen Grund, sich dort länger aufzuhalten. Oder überhaupt.

„Dann gehen wir wohl besser nachsehen.“ Jack warf ihm einen Blick zu. „Nimm du die Taschenlampe. Ich denke meine Augen haben sich an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt. Ich sehe inzwischen ganz gut und so habe ich eine Hand frei.“

„Okay.“ Ianto nahm die Taschenlampe und folgte dem anderen Mann dorthin, wo der Raum einen Knick machte und in einen Seitentrakt mündete. Der Schein der Lampe glitt über mehr graue Wände und einen Fußboden, der geradezu um Reinigung bettelte. Die Luft war trocken, und schien beim Atmen einen metallischen Film in seinem Mund zu hinterlassen. Irgendwo rostete etwas schon sehr lange vor sich hin. Ohne aktives Belüftungssystem konnte man es deutlich riechen.

„Sieh dir das an“, flüsterte Jack. Er dirigierte Iantos Hand nach rechts und unten, so dass die Taschenlampe ein Loch in der Wand beleuchtete. Nein, nicht einfach ein Loch. Ein Rohr, breit und hoch genug für einen Mann – oder Weevil – um sich robbend vorwärts zu bewegen klaffte dort. Zerbrochene Reste eines verrosteten Absperrgitters bedeckten den Boden davor. „Da ist er rein gekommen.“

„Wir müssen es unbedingt irgendwie verschließen, bevor noch mehr von ihnen durch kommen.“ Ianto sah sich um. Nur womit? Es gab nur zwei leere Zellen, beide versiegelt. Von dem ursprünglichen Abdeckgitter waren nur noch rostige Teile übrig. Es war regelrecht zerbröselt. Wieso gab es keinen Wartungs- und Instandhaltungsplan für eine so wichtige Einrichtung? Aber da konnte er auch gleich fragen, wieso sie mitten im Hauptraum ein Gezeitenbecken hatten oder sich siebzig Meter unter der Erde aufhielten, es ein U-Boot-Dock aus dem Zweiten Weltkrieg gab oder sie einen unsichtbaren Eingang in einem Wasserturm benutzten. 

„Wir können eines der Gitter vor den Belüftungsrohren am anderen Ende des Raumes abmontieren und es hier befestigen.“ Jack trat näher an das Loch. „Die Angeln sehen so aus als wären sie noch okay. Und die Öffnungen sind ungefähr gleich groß.“

„Die Größe passt. Wir müssen es nur einhängen und irgendwie verriegeln.“ Ianto nickte und der Schein der Taschenlampe hüpfte mit der Bewegung. „Aber die Belüftungsgitter sind festgeschraubt. Es wird schwer sein, sie aus der Wand zu bekommen.“

„Da war ein Schraubendreher in dem Schrank mit den Taschenlampen. Der hilft sicher.“ Jack sah ihn an. „Der Schrank war innerhalb des Raumes, ist also durch den Lockdown nicht abgeschnitten.“ Er reichte Ianto die Betäubungspistole. „Jemand muss hier Wache halten.“

„Beeil dich.“ Ianto richtete die Waffe auf die Öffnung an der Wand. Er schob das Tuchpaket, das er hatte weglegen müssen, um die Druckluftpistole zu nehmen, mit dem Fuß zur Seite. Es fehlte noch, dass er in einem kritischen Moment darüber stolperte und sich mit einer slapstickreifen Vorstellung selbst betäubte. Nun, in dem Fall bekam er zumindest nicht mehr mit, was der Weevil mit ihm anstellte.

„Schieß einfach auf alles was sich bewegt. Bin wieder da bevor du merkst, dass ich weg bin.“ Jack drehte sich um und verschwand in der Dunkelheit und plötzlich war die Stille sehr laut. 

Ianto konnte seinen eigenen Herzschlag hören und spürte einen dünnen Feuchtigkeitsfilm auf seiner Stirn. Hinter ihm klirrte Metall gegen Stein, er hörte ein dumpfes Pochen, das von Jacks Schuhe auf dem Betonboden stammen musste. 

Eine Ewigkeit verging. Ianto hatte fünfhundertvier Herzschläge gezählt, als er hinter sich eine Bewegung wahrnahm. Er wirbelte herum und richtete die Taschenlampe auf das, was auch immer da kam. 

Jack hielt die Hand vor die Augen. „Nicht schießen.“ Er grinste trotz der ernsten Situation und hob die Werkzeugbox hoch. „Ich hatte Erfolg.“

„Teil-Erfolg“, korrigierte Ianto und ließ die Betäubungspistole sinken. „Können wir damit…“

Der Weevil schoss ohne jede Vorwarnung aus dem Loch wie ein Korken aus einer Champagnerflasche, die geschüttelt worden war. Er landete auf dem Boden, prallte gegen die gegenüberliegende Wand und rappelte sich auf. 

Die paar Sekunden hatten Jack genügt um seine Überraschung zu überwinden und die Pistole aus Iantos Hand zu nehmen. Er feuerte den Betäubungspfeil direkt in die Brust des Alien, doch nichts passierte. 

Der Weevil knurrte und entblößte seine Zähne. Krallen kratzten über den Boden, als er einen Schritt auf die beiden Männer zu machte, die instinktiv in verschiedene Richtungen getreten waren, um zwei Ziele statt einem Ziel zu bieten.

Jack lud hastig einen weiteren Pfeil in die Waffe und hob sie, um zu feuern. Aber die Aufmerksamkeit des Weevil galt nicht ihm, sondern Ianto. „Hey, du hässliches Ding.“ Er pfiff. „Hierher Fido. Ich bin der mit der Waffe. Lust auf ein Tänzchen?“ 

Ianto hob das Tuchpaket auf und schleuderte es dem Weevil an den Kopf. Das Alien knurrte und schlug danach. Jack nutzte die Gelegenheit, da ihm der Weevil den Rücken zuwandte, nahm den letzten Betäubungspfeil, zog mit den Zähnen die Schutzkappe ab und rammte die Nadel in den Nacken des Weevil. Und nur zur Sicherheit feuerte er auch den anderen Pfeil aus der Druckluftpistole, der zwischen den Schulterblättern sein Ziel fand.

Der Weevil gab ein fast menschlich klingendes Seufzen von sich, drehte sich halb zu Jack um, der zurückgesprungen war – und sackte in sich zusammen.

Jack und Ianto sahen sich an, vergewisserten sich, dass sie beide noch standen, dann packten sie je einen Arm des Alien und schleppten es in die nächstgelegene Zelle. Ianto verriegelte die Tür. „Das war knapp“, sagte er atemlos.

„Du hast gut reagiert.“ Die Betäubungspistole klapperte auf den Boden. Jack schnitt eine Grimasse und Iantos Blick fiel auf den Blutfaden, der sich über Jacks Fingerspitze schlängelte und auf den Boden tropfte. 

„Und du bist verletzt.“ Irgendwie hatte Ianto es geschafft, die Taschenlampe in der Hand zu behalten und richtete sie auf Jacks Arm. 

„Ich denke mein Arm ist gebrochen.“ Jack umfasste mit der rechten Hand sein linkes Handgelenk und hob ihn so hoch, um die Blutung zu stillen. „Er hat mich nur gestreift, als er aus dem Rohr kam, aber ich denke, ich brauche einen Moment, bevor wir weitermachen können.“

Ianto warf einen Blick auf den Weevil, der sich nicht rührte und trat dann zu Jack, seinen Arm kritisch musternd. „Setz dich hierher“, sagte er. „Und lehn dich gegen die Wand. Ich werde den Arm verbinden.“

Jack folgte seiner Aufforderung, den Kopf gesenkt. Überraschung verdrängte den Schmerz für einen Moment aus seiner Miene, als er dabei zusah, wie Ianto einen Schuh abstreifte und seine Socke auszog, bevor er nach der Werkzeugbox griff und das Klebeband herausholte. „Ist das für eine neues Heimwerkerprojekt?“, fragte er. Verdammt, tat sein Arm weh. Jetzt, da das Adrenalin des Kampfes abflaute, konnte er die Schmerzen nicht mehr unterdrücken. 

Der junge Waliser machte kurzen Prozess mit Jacks Ärmel – das Hemd war ohnehin nicht mehr zu retten – und riss ihn auf. Dort wo der Knochen gebrochen war, hatte er die Haut durchdrungen und aus der gezackten Wunde sickerte Blut. Er faltete die Socke so zusammen, dass die hoffentlich sauberste Stelle oben war und presste sie gegen die Wunde. „Halt das fest“, sagte er.

Jack presste mit einer Grimasse die Socke auf die blutende Stelle. „Im Ernst? Deine Socke?“ 

Ianto rieb den Staub von der Klebebandrolle und riss es mit den Zähnen an. Der bittere, chemische Geschmack des Klebstoffs füllte seinen Mund und er musste ausspucken, bevor er den Streifen abriss und um Jacks Arm wickelte, die Socke festklebend. 

„Glaub mir, das ist das Sauberste, dass ich hier unten finden werde“, erwiderte er. „Ich habe die Socken gewechselt, bevor ich hier runter kam. Außerdem ist es nur für ein paar Minuten, dann sollte die Wunde sich geschlossen haben und die Blutung von selbst stoppen.“ 

Jack grinste und lehnte sich zurück, eine Hand über den Notverband. „Okay, aber nimm das nächste Mal deine Unterhose.“

„Warum?“ Ianto zog die Augenbrauen skeptisch hoch. „Ich kann dir versichern, dass das definitiv nicht hygienischer ist.“

„Nein, aber dann bekomme ich mehr nackte Tatsachen zu sehen als nur deine zugegeben sehr sexy Zehen.“ Jack schloss die Augen. 

Ianto starrte auf seinen nackten Fuß. Knochig war eher das Wort, das ihm in den Sinn kam. Er schlüpfte hastig wieder in seinen Schuh, wer wusste, wann sie wieder rennen mussten… Und ließ sich neben Jack auf den Boden sinken. „Ich hoffe das ist der Blutverlust, der aus dir spricht.“

Jack ließ den Kopf gegen seine Schulter rollen. „Uh-oh. Das bist alles du.“ Ein Schauder lief durch ihn. „Oh, jetzt weiß ich wieder, warum ich es bevorzuge für diesen Teil bewusstlos zu sein“, murmelte er. „Ich kann spüren, wie sich der Knochen bewegt und wieder zusammen setzt...“ Er brach ab, schnitt eine weitere Grimasse. „Sprich mit mir, lenk mich ab.“ 

„Worüber willst du reden? Die Wetteraussichten fürs Wochenende?“ Ianto kämmte mit den Fingern durch Jacks schweißnasses Haar. 

„Ich verstehe“, sagte Jack in die „Stille hinein. Du bist immer noch wütend auf mich wegen Shanna und ich bekomme dafür die Schweigestrafe.“

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das ein guter Moment für so eine Unterhaltung ist, Jack.“ Der junge Waliser sah sich um. „Da könnten noch mehr Weevil auf uns lauern, und wir haben keine Betäubungspfeile mehr.“

„Hasst du mich?“ Es war schwer zu sagen, wen von den beiden diese Frage mehr überraschte. 

„Bist du sicher, es hat dich nicht am Kopf erwischt?“ Ianto küsste ihn auf die Schläfe. „Wenn ich dich hassen würde, wäre es als würde ich einen Teil von mir selbst hassen. Und jetzt halt den Mund und konzentriere dich darauf, zu heilen. Ich bin noch mindestens zehn Selbstverteidigungstrainingsstunden davon entfernt, mit einem Weevil klar zu kommen.“

Jack lachte leise, das Gesicht gegen Iantos Schulter gedreht. „Du wärst weiter, wenn wir nicht immer andere Dinge auf diesen praktischen Matten machen würden.“

„Sie könnten weniger praktisch und dafür bequemer sein, wenn du mich fragst.“ Die Absurdität dieses Gesprächs in dieser Situation brachte ihn ebenfalls zum Lachen. 

Das Knistern von Statik durchbrach die Stille. Das klang nach einem nicht mehr ganz neuen Lautsprecher…

„Jack? Ianto? Ich weiß nicht, ob ihr mich hören könnt – der Lockdown lässt sich erst nach einer Stunde aufheben. Ihr müsst so lange durchhalten.“ Eine Reihe Rückkopplungsgeräusche schloss sich an, dann verstummte Alex‘ Stimme. Das statische Knistern hallte noch einen Moment nach.

„Eine Stunde?“ Jack bewegte vorsichtig seinen verletzten Arm. Der Schmerz hatte abgenommen, aber er war definitiv noch nicht wieder einsatzbereit. Wie oft hatte er sich in seinem Leben schon Knochen gebrochen? Wenigstens musste er sich hier nicht der Behandlung durch einen Fusionslaser unterziehen, der die Knochen wieder zusammenschweißte. Reduzierte die Heilungszeit auf einen halben Tag, aber man fühlte sich trotz Schmerzmittel hinterher als wäre man von einem Hausdach gefallen. „Irgendeine Vorstellung, was wir so lange tun?“

„Nicht das, was wir sonst tun, keine Chance. Nicht so lange du verletzt bist und hier möglicherweise noch ein Weevil rumschleicht.“ Ianto warf einen Blick über die Schulter auf die Zelle mit dem betäubten Alien. Dann berührte er vorsichtig die provisorische Druckbandage an Jacks Oberarm. „Ich dachte nicht, dass das wirklich funktioniert“, gestand er. „Das habe ich in einem Film gesehen.“

Wortlos griff Jack mit der unverletzten Hand nach Iantos Gesicht, drehte es zu sich herum und küsste ihn.

 

###

 

Adam zog die Augenbrauen hoch, als er mit einer Verbandsschere das Klebeband durchschnitt und die Socke von Jacks Arm entfernte. „Interessante Methode, Ianto. Wie bist du auf die Idee gekommen?“

Ianto saß auf einem Hocker in der Nähe der Untersuchungsliege, auf der Jack sich zähneknirschend an die Weisung, still zu sitzen, hielt. Sein Arm fühlte sich vollkommen okay an, und er wäre lieber mit Franks und Alex unten in den Vaults gewesen. Der junge Waliser drehte eine Wasserflasche in den Händen. 

Adam Hill hatte darauf bestanden, die beiden zuerst zu untersuchen. Ianto hatte die Gelegenheit ergriffen, das Blut von seinen Händen zu waschen. 

„Er hat es in einem Film gesehen“, kam es von Jack, bevor Ianto die Chance zu einer Antwort hatte. „Er ist der Clevere von uns beiden. Ich bin die Schönheit.“

Der Arzt nahm den Blick von Jacks Arm, an dem noch Blut klebte, aber keine Spur einer Wunde zu sehen war. „Das war gar keine schlechte Idee“, meinte er mit einem Nicken zu Ianto. „Der Druck auf die Blutgefäße hat vermutlich dazu beigetragen, dass die Wunde schneller heilte. Ansonsten wäre der Blutverlust höher gewesen und du würdest das definitiv noch merken“, wandte er sich wieder an Jack. „Soweit ich feststellen kann, bist du wieder ganz der Alte, Jack. Ihr könnt in euer Quartier zurückgehen. Ich verordne euch eine heiße Dusche, saubere Kleidung, Mittagessen und Ruhe.“

Jack hüpfte von der Behandlungsliege und Ianto gesellte sich zu ihm. Adams „Verordnung“ klang genau richtig. Er hatte das Gefühl, seine Kleidung klebe förmlich an ihm. 

„Sie haben keine weiteren Weevil gefunden, oder?“, fragte Jack, an den Resten seines Ärmels zupfend. 

„Bisher nicht.“ Alex zog die Handschuhe aus und warf sie in den Mülleimer, in dem schon Iantos blutgetränkte Socke lag. Er war nicht davon ausgegangen, dass der junge Waliser sie zurück wollte. „Sieht so aus als hättet ihr gleich den Ersten erwischt.“

„Und der Stromausfall?“, fragte Ianto, seine Wasserflasche an Jack weiterreichend. 

„Eine zerstörte Stromleitung in der Rohrleitung, durch die der Weevil geklettert ist und im Abwasserkanal, durch den sie da rein gekommen sind. Sie haben eine Kettenreaktion ausgelöst, und der Generator hat sich abgeschaltet.“ Hill zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich bin Arzt, kein Elektriker, aber Caden wird das System überprüfen müssen. So etwas hätte nicht den halben Hub lahmlegen dürfen.“ Er deutete zur Tür. „Verschwindet schon, ihr beide habt für heute genug getan.“

Jack grinste und griff nach Iantos Handgelenk. „Dieses Mal gehst du vor.“

Adam sah sie fragend an, doch Ianto schüttelte nur den Kopf und zog Jack hinter sich her die Treppe hoch.

Oben angekommen sah Jack seinen Partner an. „Hey, wir sind ein gutes Team. Setzen wir die Arbeit unter der Dusche fort?“

„Der beste Vorschlag des Tages“, erwiderte Ianto mit einem erleichterten Seufzen. 

 

Ende


	40. Home Sweet Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nach dem Weevil-Zwischenfall in den Vaults ist erst einmal eine Pause für Jack und Ianto angesagt. Alex plant eine Veränderung und Doktor Hill erlebt ein kleines Missverständnis.

Titel: Home Sweet Home  
Autor: Lady Charena (August 2014)  
Fandom: Torchwood – Millennium Edition  
Wörter: 3977  
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Alex Hopkins, OCs: Doktor Adam Hill  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: AU, ab 12, slash  
Beta: T’Len

Summe: Nach dem Weevil-Zwischenfall in den Vaults ist erst einmal eine Pause für Jack und Ianto angesagt. Alex plant eine Veränderung und Doktor Hill erlebt ein kleines Missverständnis.

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.

 

 

Torchwood: Millennium Edition – Teil 2: Always a Good Day to Die

Kapitel 2.13: Home Sweet Home

 

Ianto war gerade dabei, sich die Haare das zweite Mal zu shampoonieren, als ein kalter Luftzug über seinen nackten Rücken strich. Er drehte die Dusche auf und spülte den Schaum ab. „Hast du deine Meinung geändert?“, fragte er, sich Jack zuwendend als er die Duschkabine öffnete. 

„Hast du?“ Jack hielt ein Kondom hoch, drehte die goldglitzernde Verpackung zwischen zwei Fingern. 

Statt zu antworten schob Ianto die Tür weiter auf und trat einen Schritt zurück. Als Jack neben ihn in die schmale Kabine glitt, nahm der Waliser eine Tube wasserfestes Gleitgel von dem eingebauten Regal für Shampoo und Duschgel. 

„Hey, das habe ich gesucht.“ 

Grinsend griff Jack danach, aber Iantos andere Hand – flach gegen seinen Brustkorb – stoppte ihn. „Nicht so schnell, Cowboy.“

„Cowboy?“, echote Jack lachend. Er versuchte den Arm um Iantos Taille zu schlingen, um ihn an sich zu ziehen, doch der jüngere Mann wich ihm aus, soweit der begrenzte Raum ihm dazu Möglichkeit bot. 

Ianto pflückte das Kondom aus seinen Fingern. „Gesicht zur Wand“, sagte er. 

Der Tag wurde besser und besser, dachte Jack, als Ianto einen Kuss gegen die Stelle an seinem Arm presste, an der er verletzt worden war.

 

\---

 

Jack betastete seine Nase und grinste. Ianto warf ihm von der Seite einen Blick zu und sah hastig wieder weg, während Röte in seinen Nacken stieg. Er küsste den Waliser auf die Schläfe und fuhr damit fort, sich die Haare trocken zu reiben. 

Es war das erste Mal gewesen, dass sie Sex hatten, seit Ianto von der Sache mit Shanna erfahren hatte. Nicht, dass er sich nicht amüsiert hätte, aber es war ihm auch bewusst gewesen, dass es dabei mehr um Ianto als um ihn gegangen war. Ianto stellte seinen Besitzanspruch auf ihn klar. 

Zwar hatte der Waliser nicht protestiert, als er ihre Betten wieder zusammenschob und aneinander befestigte, aber als er das erste Mal danach die Hand in Iantos Pyjama schob, hatte der sich weggedreht. Meistens driftete sie in der Nacht wieder aufeinander zu, und selten wachten sie auf, ohne aneinander gepresst zu sein – vor allem wenn einer von ihnen träumte. 

Er setzte sich auf die Bettkante und verspürte ein leichtes Ziehen an einer gewissen Körperstelle. Jacks Grinsen verbreiterte sich. Er sah zu Ianto hoch, der jetzt vor ihm stand. 

Der junge Waliser fuhr sich durch die Haare und Verlegenheit stand auf sein Gesicht geschrieben. „Ich wollte nicht…“, begann er.

Jack sprang auf und legte die Hand auf Iantos Schulter, schnitt ihm das Wort mit einem Kuss ab. „Keine Entschuldigung.“ Er drehte sie herum und zog Ianto mit sich aufs Bett. „Im Gegenteil. Wir sollten das sofort wiederholen.“

Sie rollten in die Mitte des Bettes und Ianto drückte ihn in die Matratze, als die Tür aufging.

„Whoa!“ Adam Hill blieb auf der Türschwelle stehen und hielt sich eine Hand vor die Augen – durch die Finger blickend. „Könnt ihr das einen Moment unterlassen und in Alex‘ Büro kommen? Nachdem ihr angezogen seid, natürlich.“

Ianto lief rot an und rollte sich von Jack, nach der Decke greifend, um sie über sich zu ziehen. Er gab dem anderen Mann einen Stoß mit dem Ellbogen, als Jack sich nicht schnell genug zur Seite bewegte und Ianto die Decke nicht sofort unter ihm hervorziehen konnte. 

Jack verschränkte die Arme im Nacken. „Nicht so schüchtern, Ianto“, sagte er, den Arzt direkt anstarrend. „Er hat uns beide schon so oft nackt gesehen, dass er uns eigentlich schon längst einen Blick darauf schuldet, was er da unter seinem weißen Kittel versteckt.“

Ianto gab eine Art ersticktes Stöhnen von sich und zog die Decke über sein Gesicht.

„Oder vielleicht sind diese vielen, sogenannten medizinischen Untersuchungen nur ein Vorwand, um uns aus unserer Kleidung zu bekommen“, fuhr Jack amüsiert fort.

Adam schüttelte den Kopf. Er wirkte zu Jacks Enttäuschung eher belustigt als verlegen. „Es gibt Pizza“, erwiderte er nur. 

„Wir sind in zehn Minuten oben“, versprach Ianto, den Kopf unter der Decke wie eine Schildkröte aus dem schützenden Panzer heraus streckend. 

„Zwanzig“, wandte Jack ein, an einer Ecke davon zupfend. „Wir waren noch nicht fertig.“

„Ich habe Hunger“, protestierte der junge Waliser.

„Okay, klärt das unter euch.“ Adam trat einen Schritt zurück, in den Korridor und schloss die Tür.

„Wo willst du hin?“ Jack griff nach Ianto, der an die Bettkante rollte und aufstand.

„Hast du nicht zugehört?“ Ianto faltete die Decke ordentlich und legte sie über das Bettende. Er öffnete den Schrank und griff nach einem T-Shirt und sauberer Unterwäsche. „Wir sollen in Alex‘ Büro kommen.“

„Ich finde wir haben heute genug für Torchwood getan.“ Jack hielt seinen Arm hoch. „Ich war Kauspielzeug für einen Weevil, falls du es schon vergessen hast.“

Der Waliser knöpfte seine Jeans zu und warf einen Blick auf seinen Partner. „Es war übrigens der andere Arm.“ 

„Bist du sicher?“ Jack betrachtete abwechselnd prüfend seine Arme. 

„Ganz sicher.“ Ianto schloss einen Moment die Augen und schauderte sichtlich. Er konnte die gezackte Wunde ganz deutlich vor sich sehen. „Ich war dabei.“

„Ich schulde dir eine Socke.“ Jack stand auf und schlang die Arme um Ianto, das Kinn auf seine Schulter stützend. 

„Soll ich es auf deine Rechnung setzen?“ Ianto nahm ein sauberes T-Shirt aus Jacks Hälfte des Schrankes und drehte sich um. Er streckte die Hand aus und berührte Jacks Oberarm dort, wo sich die Wunde befunden hatte. „Als wir da unten fest saßen war ich zum ersten Mal froh über dieses… diese Sache. Du hättest den Arm verlieren können. Oder sterben.“

„Hey, warum denkst du noch daran?“ Jack legte beide Hände um das Gesicht des jüngeren Mannes, musterte ihn eindringlich. „Wenn du anfängst darüber nach zu grübeln, dann kannst du nicht mehr damit aufhören. Und das treibt dich am Ende in den Wahnsinn.“

„Sprichst du deshalb nicht über deine Vergangenheit mit der Time Agency?“ Alex hatte das Thema schon einige Male angeschnitten. 

„Deshalb und weil sie mir dort als erstes beigebracht haben, dass man nicht über Dinge redet, die den Zeitablauf beeinflussen können.“ Er küsste Ianto und griff dann widerwillig nach dem T-Shirt, um es sich über den Kopf zu streifen. „Torchwood könnte sehr gut der Ursprung der Time Agency sein.“ 

„Im Ernst?“, fragte Ianto skeptisch, ein Sweatshirt über das T-Shirt ziehend. Er fror schon wieder.

„Es ist eine Theorie, an der ich arbeite.“ Jack zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wo sind meine Hosenträger?“

„Du verzichtest auf Unterwäsche, aber nicht auf Hosenträger?“ Der Waliser zog frische Socken und seine blauorangen Sneaker an, während Jack sich den Rest seiner Kleidung eher nachlässig überwarf. 

„Man muss Prioritäten setzen.“ Jack grinste. „Fertig? Ich erinnere mich nämlich sehr genau daran, dass Adam etwas von Pizza gesagt hat.“

 

\---

 

Adam Hill sah übertrieben erstaunt auf seine Armbanduhr, schüttelte sie dann und hielt sie sich ans Ohr. „Ich hätte euch nicht so schnell hier erwartet“, bemerkte er trocken. 

„Ich dachte, ich füttere Ianto, bevor ich ihn wieder ins Bett zerre. Er ist netter zu mir, wenn er nicht hungrig ist.“ Jack zog einen der beiden Besucherstühle ein Stück vor und wartete, bis sein Partner Platz genommen hatte, bevor er sich in den anderen Stuhl lümmelte. „Aber ich sehe nichts zu essen. War der Weevil auch hier und hat die Pizza gefressen?“

„Schön dass du schon Witze darüber machen kannst.“ Alex Hopkins sah von den Plänen auf, die seinen Schreibtisch bedeckten. „Ist dein Arm wieder in Ordnung?“

„So gut wie neu.“ Jack warf einen neugierigen Blick auf die Blaupausen. „Ist das der Zellentrakt?“

Alex ignorierte ihn. „Ianto? Bist du okay?“ Er musterte den jungen Waliser, der sich wie so oft zurücklehnte und seinem Partner die Show überließ. „Du wurdest nicht verletzt?“

Ianto schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe keinen Kratzer abbekommen. Es muss Jacks Geruch sein, der sie anlockt.“

„Pheromone, Baby, Pheromone.“ Jack warf ihm ein Grinsen zu. „Die sind einfach universell unwiderstehlich.“ 

„Wir können uns die Pläne später gemeinsam ansehen“, lenkte Alex die Unterhaltung zurück auf das Thema an Hand. „Der Generator arbeitet wieder. Caden ist dabei, eine Diagnose der Computersysteme laufen zu lassen, um heraus zu finden, ob ihnen der Stromausfall geschadet hat. Wir haben den Tunnel durch den der Weevil gekommen ist versiegelt.“

„Der Zustand dieses Trakts ist nicht der beste“, gab Ianto zu bedenken.

„Ich habe leider weder das Budget, noch das Personal, um ihn Instandsetzen zu lassen.“ Alex lehnte sich in seinen Stuhl zurück und rieb sich die Schläfe. „In London sind sie nicht besonders daran interessiert, solange uns dieses Gemäuer nicht über dem Kopf zusammen sackt.“ Er seufzte. „Genug davon. Eure Pizza wird im Backofen in der Küchennische warmgehalten. Kommt zurück in mein Büro, wenn ihr gegessen habt, okay?“ Er wechselte einen Blick mit dem Arzt, der schweigend neben ihm stand. „Wir haben etwas mit euch zu besprechen.“

„Gute Nachrichten oder schlechte Nachrichten?“, fragte Ianto. 

„Es ist eine gute Nachricht, würde ich sagen“, versicherte ihm Adam Hill mit einem Lächeln. Er nahm seine Brille ab und polierte sie an seinem Kittel. „Und Jack, deine Theorie mit den Pheromonen sollten wir uns bei Gelegenheit mal näher ansehen.“

„Es ist keine Theorie.“ Jack stand auf und legte den Arm um Iantos Taille. „Was denkst du, wie ich ihn dazu bringe, bei mir zu bleiben“, setzte er mit einem Augenzwinkern dazu. 

Der Waliser rollte seinerseits mit den Augen und gab ihm einen Stoß mit dem Ellbogen in die Seite. „Wenn du damit fertig bist, dich wie ein Gockel aufzuführen, können wir dann endlich essen?“

„Wie ein… was?“, fragte Jack, als Ianto ihn aus dem Büro zog.

 

\---

 

„Ich muss mich korrigieren.“ Ianto riss eine Handvoll Papiertücher von der Rolle und hielt sie Jack vor die Nase. „Du bist nicht nur ein Gockel, sondern auch ein Schwein.“ Wenn das so weiter ging, hatten sie bald einen ganzen sprichwörtlichen Bauernhof beieinander.

Jack klimperte mit den Wimpern – was aber eher so aussah als hätte er Sand in die Augen bekommen. „Du sagst immer die nettesten Dinge zu mir“, erwiderte er um einen Mund voll halbgekauter Pizza herum.

Ianto wischte Tomatensoße von den Fingern. „Ich hätte nicht geglaubt, dass ich das mal sagen würde, aber ich kann Pizza langsam nicht mehr sehen.“ Er starrte das Stück in seiner Hand an, als könnte er es mit purer Willenskraft in etwas anderes verwandeln.

„Willst du dann in Zukunft beim Essen die Augen zumachen?“ Jack grinste und leckte sich die Lippen.

„Arbeite ruhig an deiner Karriere als Komiker weiter.“ Mit einem Seufzen griff Ianto nach seinem Wasserglas. 

„Du kannst doch kochen.“ Jack stopfte ein halbes Stück Pizza auf einmal in den Mund. „Dumhägendumbumbja.“

„Ich spreche diese Sprache nicht“, entgegnete der jüngere Mann trocken.

„Du hast etwas für uns zu Essen gekocht, als wir in Mrs. Donovans Bed-and-Breakfast waren.“ 

„Fertiggerichte in der Mikrowelle aufzutauen ist nicht das gleiche wie Kochen.“ Ianto trug seinen Teller zum Spülbecken und ließ Wasser darüber laufen. „Ich würde wirklich gerne wissen, was diese gute Neuigkeit sein soll.“ 

„Fragen wir Alex.“ Jack wischte sich Hände und Gesicht ab und stand auf, die zusammengeknüllten Papiertücher in die Richtung seines Freundes werfend. 

Ianto duckte sich zur Seite. „Jetzt schon?“, spottete er. „Es ist ja noch Pizza übrig.“

„Ich muss auf meine Figur achten.“ Jack schwang grinsend die Hüften. „In Form bleiben.“

„Für den nächsten Weevil?“ Ianto trocknete sich die Hände ab. „Oder hoffst du auf eine Rolle in einem Musical?“

„Für den nächsten Ausflug mit dir unter die Dusche.“ 

Der junge Waliser verfärbte sich rosa. „Wenn du nicht aufhörst, darüber zu reden, kannst du dir die Mühe sparen, dann dusche ich nur noch alleine.“

„Leere Drohungen.“ Jack trat hinter ihn, presste Ianto gegen das Spülbecken, küsste seinen Nacken. 

„Oh mein… Schon wieder?“ Hill schüttelte den Kopf. „Könnt ihr nicht mal für fünf Minuten die Finger voneinander lassen? Vermutlich muss ich dankbar sein, dass ihr dieses Mal noch angezogen seid. Nur zur Erinnerung, ein paar von uns arbeiten hier.“

„Bedauerlicherweise.“ Jack ließ Ianto grinsend los, als der ihm auf den Fuß trat. „Ich versuche schon eine ganze Weile, Ianto davon zu überzeugen, dass es enorm an Wäsche spart, wenn man nackt isst.“

„Das kommt darauf an, wie manierlich man isst.“ Ianto trat einen Schritt zur Seite. „Wir waren eigentlich gerade auf dem Weg zurück in Alex‘ Büro.“

„Vielleicht sollte ich mal wieder euren Hormonspiegel prüfen.“ Der Arzt musterte die beiden. „So habe ich mich nicht mal in den Flitterwochen benommen.“

Jacks Kopf ruckte herum. „Du bist verheiratet?“

Ein Schatten glitt über Adam Hills Gesicht. „Nicht mehr. Ich bin geschieden“, entgegnete er knapp. „Kommt mit, Alex wartet.“ Ohne auf sie zu warten, verließ er die Küchennische.

„Bei der nächsten Gelegenheit musst du ihn nach seiner Frau fragen“, flüsterte Jack seinem Partner zu.

„Wieso?“, wisperte Ianto zurück.

„Weil er dich mag und mit dir redet. Flirte mit ihm, wenn es nötig ist.“

„Nicht wieso ich, sondern: Wieso soll ich ihn danach fragen? Das geht uns nichts an.“ Ianto folgte dem Arzt.

„Hey, ich habe nie behauptet, nicht neugierig zu sein.“ Jack schob die Hände in die Taschen seiner Jeans und schlenderte betont langsam in Richtung von Alex‘ Büro.

 

\---

 

Alex Hopkins massierte sich die Schläfen, als Jack und Ianto wieder in den Raum traten. Er hatte die beiden nicht ganz ohne Hintergedanken zum Essen in die Küchennische geschickt. Der Lockdown war automatisch vom System nach London gemeldet worden und Yvonne Hartmann hatte eine Telefonkonferenz anberaumt. 

Wie zu erwarten war das Gespräch wenig erfreulich ausgefallen. Die Direktorin zeigte kaum Interesse daran, dass der Ausfall des Generators mit dem allgemein desolaten Zustand des Hubs zusammenhing. Sie sah die Lösung des Problems eher darin, die Weevil endgültig auszurotten – bis auf ein paar Exemplare, die in einem Labor landen würden. 

Als er sich dagegen aussprach, schlug Yvonne vor, ihm ein Team nach Cardiff zu schicken, dass sich dieses Problems annehmen würde. Und das konnte er auf keinen Fall zulassen. Er ließ Jack und Ianto weitaus mehr Freiheiten, als Direktorin Hartmann ahnte. Zum Beispiel wusste sie nicht, dass sich die beiden beinahe ungehindert innerhalb des Hubs bewegen konnten. 

Und wenn sie erst wüsste, was er heute vorhatte…

„Okay, hier sind wir.“ Jack musterte den Leiter von Torchwood Drei in der Hoffnung, einen Hinweis in seiner Miene zu entdecken, der ihm verriet, um was es hier ging. 

Alex räusperte sich und schob ein paar Unterlagen zur Seite, bevor er einen Blick mit Doktor Hill wechselte. Der Arzt nickte. 

„Okay. Wir denken, dass es an der Zeit ist, eure Wohnsituation zu ändern“, sagte Hopkins. 

„Wirklich?“ Jacks Augen verengten sich leicht mit Misstrauen - so wie sein Griff um Iantos Taille. „Ich bestehe aber auf einer Doppelzelle. Mit Doppelbett.“

„Ich dachte eher an etwas mit ein wenig mehr Licht. Sonnenlicht.“ Hopkins lehnte sich zurück. „Es wäre auch ein bisschen mehr Platz.“

„Bitte, Alex.“ Ianto legte die Hand auf Jacks Mund, als der zu einer neuen Bemerkung ansetzte. „Sag es uns einfach.“

„Über dem Tourismusbüro ist eine Wohnung. Nun, es ist eigentlich nur ein Raum unter dem Dach.“ Er sah den jungen Waliser an. „Du erinnerst dich, Ianto, du hast mich gefragt, ob die Tür im Nebenzimmer nach draußen führt. Sie führt nirgendwohin, es befindet sich dahinter nur eine Treppe, die nach oben führt. Das heißt, man kann den Raum nur über das Tourismusbüro betreten. Es gibt ein Fenster in Richtung Bucht und zwei kleine Fenster im Dach, die für mehr Licht sorgen.“ 

Adam fuhr fort, als hätten sie dieses Gespräch vorher geübt. „Es hat seit mindestens dreißig Jahren niemand dort gewohnt oder sich auch nur für länger als ein paar Minuten aufgehalten, aber wir waren oben und haben uns gründlich umgesehen. Die Wände sind trocken und das Dach ist dicht. Sogar der Staub hält sich in Grenzen.“ Er lächelte. „Und es ist etwas privater. Dann muss sich der Rest von uns nicht immer euer Geturtel ansehen.“

„Ist das ein Trick?“, fragte Jack und Ianto sah ihn überrascht an, weil er auf einmal so ernst klang. „Und was erwartet Torchwood dafür von uns? Mehr Tests? Oder nur Informationen? Über den Doctor? Oder vielleicht darüber welche Restaurants im 51sten Jahrhundert gerade IN sind?“

Alex stand auf. „Keine Bedingungen, Jack“, sagte er ruhig. Er trat um den Schreibtisch herum und vor sie. „Ich gebe dir – euch beiden – mein Wort. Es sind keine Bedingungen an dieses Angebot geknüpft und Torchwood weiß nichts davon.“ Hopkins schnitt eine Grimasse. „Und wenn meine Vorgesetzten davon erfahren sollten, bin ich vermutlich mehr als meinen Job los.“ Er sah Jack in die Augen. „Mir gefällt schon länger nicht mehr, in welche Richtung sich Torchwood entwickelt. Wir haben uns vom Schützen und Bewahren entfernt und sind dazu übergegangen, nur noch Profit aus dem zu schlagen, was wir entdecken. Ich denke, eure Ankunft hier ist der Anfang von etwas Neuem.“ 

Alex nickte Ianto zu und kehrte an seinen Platz hinter dem Schreibtisch zurück. „Ihr könnt dorthin umziehen, sobald wir ein paar Möbel besorgt haben. Caden muss erst das Sicherheitsprogramm noch so programmieren, dass ihr freien Zutritt habt, dann können wir eine Besichtigungstour unternehmen.“ 

„Ianto, du machst am besten eine Liste von dem, was ihr alles braucht. Wir können uns im Lager umsehen. Ich habe gelesen, dass bis in die Fünfziger Agenten direkt hier im Hub lebten. Es sollte sich was Brauchbares finden lassen, zumindest für den Anfang“, meinte Adam. „Ist alles okay?“ Er musterte die beiden.

Ianto wechselte einen Blick mit Jack. „Das kommt alles ziemlich überraschend.“

„Für euch, ja. Adam und ich planen das schon eine Weile.“ Hopkins zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ihr beide seid jetzt fast ein Jahr hier und ich denke wir können einander soweit vertrauen.“

„Ihr beide hättet heute während des Lockdowns durch den Tunnel in die Abwasserkanäle und schließlich nach draußen verschwinden können“, setzte Hill hinzu. 

Jack wandte sich seinem Partner zu. „Ianto. Du hast mich wieder nicht daran erinnert, dass wir fliehen.“

„Entschuldigung“, erwiderte der Waliser trocken. „Ich war zu beschäftigt damit, dem Weevil auszuweichen und mit meinen Socken zu spielen.“

„Kommt nicht wieder vor.“ Jack hob die Schultern. „War es das?“

„Das war es.“ Alex runzelte die Stirn. „Von meiner Seite aus. Gibt es noch etwas, dass du mir sagen willst?“ 

Jack schüttelte den Kopf. 

„Gut, dann gehst du am besten wieder an die Arbeit“, erwiderte der Leiter von T3 irritiert. „Der Schrott sortiert sich nicht von selbst weiter. Und falls du wieder etwas Interessantes findest…“

„Liefere ich es ab oder ich lande wieder in einer Zelle“, beendete Jack den Satz. „Das habe ich doch schon mal gehört.“ Er sah Ianto an. „Kommst du mit?“

„Wenn es okay ist, würde ich gerne noch einen Moment mit Ianto sprechen“, sagte Adam Hill. „Ich könnte kurz deine Hilfe in der MedBay brauchen“, wandte er sich an den jungen Waliser.

„Kein Problem.“ Ianto legte die Hand auf Jacks Arm. „Ich finde dich später.“

„Vergiss nicht, ihn zu fragen“, wisperte er Ianto zu, als er das Büro verließ. 

„Danke, Alex. Von uns beiden“, wandte sich Ianto an Hopkins, bevor er und Adam sich ebenfalls zum Gehen wandten.

 

\---

 

„Was kann ich tun?“, fragte der junge Waliser ein paar Minuten später und sah den Arzt erwartungsvoll an.

Adam schob ein paar Unterlagen auf seinem übervollen Schreibtisch hin und her. „Die Überraschung scheint uns nicht so gelungen zu sein“, bemerkte er.

„Es ist eine großartige Überraschung.“ Ianto lehnte sich gegen einen Schrank, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. „Aber nach diesem Tag…“

„Jeder Tag mit Torchwood ist ‚so ein Tag‘, richtig?“ Hill lachte leise. „Okay, ich will dich nicht lange aufhalten. Ich wollte fragen, ob du mir morgen bei der monatlichen Inventur helfen kannst?“ 

„Natürlich, das mache ich doch immer.“ Ianto legte den Kopf schief. „Ist sonst noch etwas?“ Das hätte der Arzt ihm auch oben im Büro sagen können. 

„Ähem, ja.“ Adam wandte sich ihm zu. „Ich wollte fragen, wie es dir geht.“

„Gut. Wie gesagt, der Weevil war mehr an Jack interessiert als an mir.“ Ianto lächelte. „Mein Glück. Ich hätte es nie geschafft, ihn mit drei Betäubungspfeilen außer Gefecht zu setzen. Manchmal vergesse ich, dass er Erfahrung in solchen Dingen hat.“ 

„Dann ist alles okay zwischen euch beiden? Generell gesprochen.“ Der Arzt sah ihn an. „Die Sache mit Shanna…“ 

„Wir arbeiten daran.“ Ianto zuckte mit den Schultern. Was sollte er mehr dazu sagen? 

„Gut.“ Adam räusperte sich. „Ich…“ Er wandte sich ab und kramte in einer Schublade seines Schreibtisches. „Ich hatte da noch etwas für dich. Ein Geschenk. Nur eine Kleinigkeit.“ Er zog eine Papiertüte hervor und hielt sie dem jungen Waliser hin. „Du hast erwähnt, dass du einen neuen brauchst und ich habe beim Einkaufen zufällig daran gedacht…“

Ianto öffnete die Tüte und zog einen Gürtel hervor. Er schluckte. „Adam, ich… Danke, der ist toll.“ Das Leder war kühl zwischen seinen Fingern und ein nicht unangenehmer Geruch stieg davon auf. Definitiv nicht wie sein billiger Plastikgürtel, der mehr schlecht als recht Leder imitieren sollte und der sein Leben aushauchte, als Jack ihm vor einer Weile einen wirklich guten Trick zeigen wollte, wie man seine gefesselten Beine befreien konnte. „Nur… nur damit wir uns nicht missverstehen, Adam. Ich kann das nicht annehmen, wenn… Ich meine, ich bin mit Jack zusammen. Trotz der Sache mit Agent Lyons. Ich bin nicht interessiert an jemand anderem, ich meine…“ Er brach ab, hob die Schultern.

Adam Hill wurde rot. „So… so war das nicht gemeint“, erwiderte er verlegen und fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare. Er nahm seine Brille ab, polierte die Gläser wieder an seinem Kittel. „Das ist kein Versuch, dich anzumachen. Ich meine, ich bin nicht… so… an dir interessiert. Und jeder Idiot kann sehen, dass du Jack liebst.“ Er räusperte sich, setzte seine Brille wieder auf. „Es ist… und das ist möglicherweise noch peinlicher… du erinnerst mich an meinen jüngeren Bruder. Das ist alles.“

Jetzt war Ianto an der Reihe, zu erröten. „Oh.“ Das kam nur davon, weil Jack ihn immer damit aufzog und hinter jeder freundlichen Geste Hintergedanken vermutete und jedes freundliche Wort als Flirten auslegte. „Es tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht…“ Er lächelte. „Vergiss einfach, was ich gesagt habe, ja?“ Er rollte den Gürtel auf und verstaute ihn wieder in der Tasche. „Wohnt dein Bruder auch in Cardiff?“

„Er ist nicht mehr am Leben.“ Adam verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Er ist vor vielen Jahren an Leukämie gestorben. Er war besessen von Büchern, konnte schon mit drei Jahren lesen. Als er starb, hatte ich bereits mit dem Studium begonnen. Und ich… wusste nach seinem Tod nicht mehr, wie ich später selbst solche Patienten behandeln solle. Deshalb bin ich in die Forschung gegangen. In einer Militäreinrichtung, auf die Weise bin ich am Ende bei Torchwood gelandet.“

„Das tut mir leid.“ Ianto bemerkte, dass er den Kordelgriff der Einkaufstüte um seine Finger gewickelt hatte und diese abschnürte. „Dass dein Bruder gestorben ist. Es klingt als hättet ihr euch gut verstanden.“

„Das haben wir.“ Adam lächelte und legte die Hand auf Iantos Schulter, drückte sie kurz. „Sieh den Gürtel als kleines Dankeschön für deine gute Arbeit an. Ich habe viel mehr Zeit für Experimente und Tests, seit du mir einen Teil des Routinekrams abnimmst.“

„Danke. Ich arbeite auch gerne hier“, antwortete Ianto. „Ich gehe dann besser mal und sehe zu, dass Jack nicht wieder irgendwelchen Unfug treibt. Nicht, dass er wieder in einer Zelle landet.“ 

„Ja, gute Idee.“ Doktor Hill lachte leise. „Einmal pro Tag reicht wirklich.“

„Wir sehen uns morgen zur Inventur.“ Ianto ging die Stufen zum Haupthub hoch. Das erzählte er Jack besser nicht, oder der Spott würde niemals enden…

Ende (tbc)


	41. Kommunikation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gespräche werden geführt.

Titel: Kommunikation  
Autor: Lady Charena (September 2014)  
Fandom: Torchwood – Millennium Edition  
Wörter: 2345  
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Alex Hopkins  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: AU, ab 12, slash  
Beta: T’Len

Summe: Gespräche werden geführt.

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.

 

 

Torchwood: Millennium Edition – Teil 2: Always a Good Day to Die

Kapitel 2.14: Kommunikation

 

Es würde noch eine Weile dauern, aus dem Raum unter dem Dach des Tourismusinformationsbüros tatsächlich eine Wohnung zu machen. Aber sie hatten es immerhin geschafft, eine Matratze zu finden die nicht roch, als wäre etwas darauf gestorben und sie als erstes Möbelstück nach oben zu bringen. 

In der Mitte des Raumes, unter den Dachfenstern und genau dort, wo sich auf dem Boden die Strahlen der Abendsonne entlang zogen, hatten sie sie ausgelegt und es sich darauf bequem gemacht. Das hieß, Ianto hatte Jack zu seinem persönlichen Kopfkissen erklärt und aalte sich.

„Du bist wirklich sicher, dass du dich nicht von Licht ernährst?“, fragte Jack amüsiert.

„Nein. Zum zweiten Mal. Ich bin sicher.“ Ianto drehte den Kopf ein wenig mehr nach links und schloss genießerisch die Augen. „Und jetzt lieg still.“

„Ich kannte da mal eine Ottawabe, die...“

„Keine Storys von deinen Verflossenen, echt nicht, nicht jetzt.“ Ianto gab Jack einen faulen Klaps auf den Oberschenkel.

„Ich habe nicht mit ihr geschlafen“, protestierte Jack.

„Und wieso nicht? War sie nicht dein Typ?“ Der junge Waliser schnaubte amüsiert. Unwahrscheinlich. „Warst du nicht ihr Typ?“ Könnte passieren. Für diese Andeutung erhielt er von Jacks einen Klaps zurück. 

„Ottawabe stammen von so was Ähnlichem wie Pflanzen ab. Sie vermehren sich durch eine Art von… Ableger. Sie haben keine Verwendung für Sex. Nicht mal zum Spaß. Oder die passende Ausstattung.“ Jack lachte. „Strenggenommen war sie nicht mal eine Sie. Oder ein Er. Sie sind geschlechtslos. Teway hatte sich nur für eine weibliche Identität entschieden, nachdem sie auf ihren Reisen anderen Spezies begegnet ist.“

„Das tut mir aber schrecklich leid. Ich bin sicher, sie haben keine Ahnung, was ihnen da entgeht“, entgegnete Ianto trocken.

Trotz des sarkastischen Tonfalls hellte sich Jacks Miene auf. „Ja, stimmt. Ihr Verlust. Wir hingegen…“ Seine Hand glitt über Iantos Hüfte. „Ich denke doch, dass du dich von Sonnenlicht ernährst“, flüsterte er, den Mund dicht an Iantos Ohr. „Du wächst eindeutig. Da wird ein Teil von dir schon größer.“ Jack presste die Handfläche fester gegen Iantos Schritt. 

Mit einem Knurren rollte Ianto sich herum und presste Jacks tiefer in die Matratze, eine kleine Staubwolke aufwirbelnd. Sie mussten beide niesen und begannen zu lachen. 

„Du kannst es einfach nicht ertragen, wenn ich mich mal nicht mit dir beschäftige, oder?“, meinte er mit einem Seufzen und sah auf Jack herab. 

„Was gibt es faszinierenderes als mich?“ Jack grinste ihn an und hakte den Arm um Iantos Nacken.

Der Waliser schüttelte den Kopf. „Und das wirklich traurige ist, dass er das auch noch tatsächlich glaubt“, verkündete er einem unsichtbaren Publikum.

Jack presste das Gesicht gegen seinen Hals. „Du riechst gut“, murmelte er.

Ianto lachte leise. „Und sie behaupten, Eigenlob stinkt. Ich rieche wie du. Du bist schlimmer wie ein Kater, weißt du das? Überall hinterlässt du Duftmarken.“

Jack zog mit der Zungenspitze eine Linie über die dünne Haut an Iantos Kehle, konnte seinen Puls spüren, schmeckte Salz. „Selber Kater“, meinte er und stützte sich auf die Ellbogen auf. „Dein Geruch ist auch überall an mir, ich erwidere nur den Gefallen.“

„Ich rieche nichts von mir.“ Ianto presste die Nase gegen Jacks Brust und atmete tief ein. „Du bist der mit den futuristischen Pheromonen, die allen den Kopf verdrehen.“

„Das ist deine Schuld.“ Jack grinste und nippte an seinem Kehlkopf.

„Wirklich?“ Ianto rollte mit den Augen. War er überrascht? „Wieso ist es meine? Bitte, erleuchte mich.“

„Die Sache mit den Pheromonen ist weniger futuristisch, als... prähistorisch.“ Jack sah zu ihm auf, plötzlich ernster als zuvor. „Ich weiß das auch nicht so genau, okay? Nur was meine Mutter mir als Kind erzählt hat. Ich war noch nie so lange... mit immer der gleichen Person…“ 

„…In einer Beziehung?“, ergänzte Ianto.

Jack nickte. „Nicht so lange wie mit dir. Das ist eine genetische Sache mit den Pheromonen. Ich weiß nicht ob meine Vorfahren einer Mode gefolgt sind oder ob es eine normale Mutation war, aber wir hatten das alle.“ Er sah einen Moment weg. „Ich kann mich genau daran erinnern, wie meine Mutter roch.“ Jacks Blick kehrte zurück zu Ianto, er sah in ernste, interessierte blaugraue Augen. „Pheromone sind in meiner Zeit nicht mehr nur für Sex da. Die Pheromone von Babys und Kleinkindern bringen uns dazu, sie zu schützen. Sie können dafür sorgen, dass wir uns in der Nähe einer vertrauten Person wohl fühlen, genau wie sie andere davor warnen können, uns oder jemand, den wir lieben, zu nahe zu kommen.“

„Das alles kannst du riechen?“, fragte Ianto skeptisch.

„Nein, nicht hier und jetzt. In diesem Jahrhundert geben die Menschen noch viel weniger Pheromone von sich und überdecken sie dazu noch mit künstlichen Duftstoffen.“ Jack schnüffelte übertrieben laut an ihm. „Du bist eine Ausnahme, weißt du? Du riechst köstlich. Wie Kaffee und Schokolade und… hmmh, das ist interessant. Ich weiß nicht, was es ist, aber ich mag es.“ Jack grinste. „Siehst du, wie gut wir zusammenpassen? Meine perfekte Nase hat mich zu dem möglicherweise einzigen Menschen auf diesem Planeten geführt, der einen genetischen Geruchsvorsprung hat.“

„Und ich dachte, es war die Tardis, die dich hergebracht hat.“ Ianto wurde rot und zog den Kopf ein wenig ein. Komplimente fielen Jack so leicht wie das Flirten, aber es fiel ihm schwer, sich selbst so zu sehen, wie sein Freund das offenbar tat. „Vielleicht hatten deine Vorfahren auch nur eine Abneigung dagegen, sich zu waschen“, neckte er den anderen Mann, ein wenig verlegen. „Also haben sie es so eingerichtet, dass sie immer gut riechen, selbst ungeduscht.“

„Falls ja, wussten sie nicht was ihnen beim Duschen entgeht.“ Jack biss ihn leicht in die Schulter. „Du schmeckst übrigens auch gut.“ Er presste einen Kuss auf die Stelle. „Und du riechst anders als damals als ich dich gefunden habe.“

„Du hast mich nicht gefunden, du bist auf mich drauf gefallen“, korrigierte Ianto trocken. „Genauer gesagt, du hast dich auf mich geworfen und mich dabei halb zu Tode erschreckt.“

„Wie auch immer...“ Jack legte den Kopf schräg. „Das heißt, deine Körperchemie hat sich verändert. Jemand der die entsprechende Nase hat, kann dich an mir riechen. Und mich an dir. Das würde theoretisch jedem, der es wahrnehmen kann, sagen… dass keiner von uns verfügbar ist.“ 

„Heißt das, wir sind... geruchstechnisch... verheiratet oder so was?“, fragte Ianto verblüfft. „Man kann riechen, dass wir ein Paar sind?“

„So in etwa.“ Jack sah ihn an. „Aber das könnte höchstens eine Rolle spielen, wenn wir auf jemand treffen, der das riechen kann. Und wie gesagt, das ist in dieser Zeit und an diesem Ort eher selten der Fall.“

„Wow.“ Ianto rollte sich von ihm, auf die Matratze. „Das ist wow. Unerwartet.“ Er sah hinauf zu den Fenstern, hob die Hand gegen das Licht, ließ es durch die Finger fallen. 

Jack griff nach seinen Fingern, zog sie zurück auf seine Brust. "Geht es dir gut?", fragte er, den Kopf zur Seite drehend, um ihn anzusehen. 

„Es geht mir großartig.“ Ianto setzte sich auf, aber bevor Jack protestieren konnte, kniete sich der Waliser über seine Beine. „Wir sollten deine Theorie mit dem Sonnenlicht noch einmal testen…“, sagte er und begann sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen. 

 

####

 

„Jack? Kann ich dich einen Moment in meinem Büro sprechen?“ Alex trat ihnen in den Weg, als sie aus dem Lift traten. Hopkins musterte die beiden – miteinander flüsternd, lachend, Händchenhaltend wie verliebte Teenager – und beschloss nicht zu fragen, womit sie den Nachmittag verbracht hatten. Er wettete, dass es nicht Papierkram gewesen war. „Allein.“

Ianto gab Jack einen kleinen Schubs, von sich weg. „Geh“, spottete er mit einem Lachen. „Ertrag deine Strafe wie ein Mann.“

Jack grinste. „Komm mich später in meiner Zelle besuchen“, erwiderte er, von Ianto weg und zu Alex tretend.

„Spart euch das Drama für eine Vorstellung von Romeo und Julio“, entgegnete Hopkins trocken. „Ich habe nur kurz etwas mit Jack zu besprechen. Du bekommst ihn unbeschadet zurück, Ianto.“

Der junge Waliser nickte und verschwand in einen der Korridore, die nach unten führten. 

Alex durchquerte den Hub, ohne nach zu sehen, ob Harkness sich die Mühe machte, ihm zu folgen. Der Leiter von Torchwood Drei hielt die Tür zu seinem Büro auf und wartete, bis Jack sich bequemte, einzutreten. Wie der Kerl auftrat, konnte man meinen ihm gehöre der Laden. Alex setzte sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch und schob einen Aktenstapel zur Seite. 

Jack flegelte sich in den Besucherstuhl davor und streckte die Beine aus. Er wirkte sehr zufrieden mit sich. „Was ist das?“, fragte er, auf eine kleine Metallbox deutend, die neben den Akten lag. 

„Ein Puzzle.“ Alex lehnte sich zurück, rieb sich die müden Augen. „Sie ist irgendwann in den Fünfzigern durch den Rift gekommen, aber niemand hat bisher herausgefunden, wie man sie öffnet. Scans zeigen einen Hohlraum im Inneren an. Ab und zu hole ich es aus der Schublade und spiele damit herum.“ Demonstrativ packte er die Box zurück in eine Schreibtischschublade. „Aber deshalb wollte ich nicht mit dir sprechen.“ Hopkins‘ Augen verengten sich leicht. „Ich habe mit Agent Lyons über ihr Verhalten gesprochen. Über das, was zwischen euch auf dem Schießstand vorgefallen ist.“ 

„Hat sie sich beschwert?“ Im Gegensatz zu Alex zeigte Jack absolut kein Unbehagen über seinen Fehltritt zu sprechen. „Zu meiner Verteidigung, wir wurden unterbrochen, bevor wir überhaupt anfangen konnten. Ich kann nicht danach beurteilt werden, was ich nicht gemacht habe.“

„Es geht hier nicht darum, eure... Performance... zu bewerten.“ Alex sah ihn missbilligend an. „Es interessiert mich persönlich nicht im Geringsten, mit wem du schläfst, Jack - so lange es nicht für Unfrieden im Team sorgt. Ich musste einen meiner besten Agents wie ein ungezogenes Schulmädchen nach Hause schicken, weil ich nicht sicher sein kann, dass ihr beide euch bei der Arbeit wie Erwachsene benehmt. Und damit möglicherweise euer eigenes oder das Leben anderer gefährdet. Ich habe dir schon hundertmal erklärt, dass es diese Regeln und Vorschriften nicht zum Spaß gibt.“

„Dieser Planet mit seinen Verboten und Tabus.“ Jack schüttelte gelangweilt den Kopf. „Sie hat mich angemacht. Ich war interessiert – das ist alles. Ich habe sie zu nichts überredet.“

„Also gibt es in der Zeit, in der du geboren bist, überhaupt keine monogamen Beziehungen mehr?“, fragte Hopkins. „Jeder schläft mit wem er will und wann er will, und niemand denkt sich etwas dabei?“ 

„Natürlich existieren die weiter. Wenn man das will.“ Jack setzte sich auf, was Alex als Zeichen deutete, dass er das Gespräch ernst zu nehmen begann. „Aber es gibt so viel mehr. Mehrere Personen die in einer Beziehung leben, Familien mit mehreren Eltern, und viele andere Kombinationen. Sexuelle Monogamie ist auf vielen Planeten altmodisch oder unbekannt. Andere Spezies habe andere Vorstellungen von Partnerschaften. Und es ist allgemein anerkannt, dass man mehr als eine Person zur gleichen Zeit lieben kann.“ 

„Was ist eigentlich mit Ianto?“ Hopkins beugte sich vor, wider Willen interessiert.

„Ich denke, er hat ein Auge auf den Doc geworfen.“ Jack grinste. „Er ist alt genug, sich selbst nach Spielkameraden umzusehen, er braucht meine Hilfe nicht.“

Alex ignorierte den Hinweis auf Doktor Hill. „Dann hat er also kein Problem damit, dass du dich anderweitig amüsierst?“

„Wieso klingt das aus deinem Mund wie etwas Schlechtes?“ Jack zuckte mit den Schultern. „Okay, ich habe seine Reaktion… so nicht erwartet. Und ich hatte nie vor, ihm weh zu tun. Aber wir haben das geklärt.“

„Aber Ianto ist in diesem Jahrhundert geboren, Jack. Und die Moralvorschriften und Tabus und kulturelle Prägungen, mit denen wir aufwachsen bleiben ein Leben lang mit uns, egal wie für aufgeschlossen und tolerant wir uns ansehen. Ich hoffe du bist sicher, dass ihr beide euch auch wirklich bei diesem Thema so einig seid, wie du denkst.“

„Ianto weiß, dass ich ihn liebe.“ Jack verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Hopkins sah auf die Uhr. Spät genug für einen Drink und ein paar Stunden Schlaf auf der Couch im Pausenraum. Jack mochte ein Gefangener in diesen Mauern sein, aber seine Aussichten für den Rest des Abends – und vermutlich der Nacht - waren eindeutig besser… Falls der Rift nicht aktiv wurde oder sonst etwas passierte. „Zurück zum Thema. Ich erwarte, dass du und Shanna – dass ihr euch beide wie Erwachsene benehmt, wenn ich euch wieder zusammen einteile. Neal beschwert sich, dass er nur noch die Nachtschicht machen muss. Und er hat Recht. Wir sind zu knapp besetzt für solche Eskapaden.“ 

„Kein Problem.“ Jack stand auf. „War das alles? Ich habe einen neuen Geruch an Ianto entdeckt und ich will herausfinden, was es ist?“ 

„Was? Geruch?“ Alex starrte ihn misstrauisch an, nicht sicher ob der andere Mann ihn auf den Arm nahm. „Ja, das war alles.“ Er schüttelte den Kopf und deutete zur Tür. „Verschwinde.“ 

Das ließ Jack sich nicht zweimal sagen. Er trat zur Tür, und sah noch einmal zurück, bevor er ging. „Sex ist wirklich großartig zum Entspannen. Du solltest es auch mal versuchen. Falls du Tipps brauchst…“

„Wende ich mich bestimmt nicht an dich“, unterbrach ihn Alex. „Raus hier, oder du verbringst die Nacht bei den Weevil in den Vaults und kannst ihnen auf die Nerven gehen.“

Grinsend verließ Jack das Büro und Hopkins sah ihm nach. Verstehen würde er die beiden nie… Er lehnte sich seufzend zurück und zog die unterste Schublade seines Schreibtisches auf, um ihr eine Flasche zu entnehmen. Alex goss eine (medizinische) Dosis Whiskey in einen leeren Kaffeebecher und nahm ihn mit, als er das Licht löschte und sein Büro verließ. Er versetzte den Hub von einer der Arbeitsstationen in der Nähe der Pausenecke in den Nachtmodus und kickte dann die Schuhe von den Füßen, als er sich auf die Couch setzte. 

Eine Weile saß Alex Hopkins einfach nur da, starrte in den halbdunklen, höhlenartigen Raum und trank. Dann streckte er sich auf der durchsackenden Couch aus, zog eine – merkwürdigerweise leicht nach Pizza riechende – Decke um die Schultern und fiel in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf.

 

Ende (tbc)


	42. Von Konkubinen und Fischen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Torchwood hat es mit einem kriminellen Blowfish zu tun.

Titel: Von Konkubinen und Fischen  
Autor: Lady Charena (November 2014)  
Fandom: Torchwood – Millennium Edition  
Wörter: 2339  
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Alex Hopkins, Dr. Adam Hill, und ein Blowfish der es vorzieht, anonym zu bleiben  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: AU, ab 12, slash  
Beta: T’Len

Summe: Torchwood hat es mit einem kriminellen Blowfish zu tun.

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.

 

 

Torchwood: Millennium Edition – Teil 2: Always a Good Day to Die

Kapitel 2.15: Von Konkubinen und Fischen

 

 

„Hmh.“ Ianto drehte etwas in den Händen, das ihn an ein Hundehalsband erinnerte. Es war nicht aus Leder – oder Kunststoff oder Metall, soweit er sagen konnte – sondern aus irgendetwas, das sich wie eine Mischung daraus anfühlte und mit Dreiecken in verschiedenen Größen und verblassten Farben verziert war. Feine, goldene Drähte zogen sich wie Adern durch das Material. Als er mit den Fingern die graue Staubschicht darauf weg rieb, glitzerten sie im hellen Licht der Arbeitslampe auf dem Tisch. Alex hatte ihm eine Kiste mit Artefakten überlassen, die bereits untersucht und archiviert worden waren – irgendwann in den vergangenen fünfzig Jahren – und jetzt in der Datenbank erfasst werden sollten. Leider hatten sich die Papieretiketten mit den zugehörigen Beschriftungen abgelöst und lagen nun unter den Artefakten auf dem Boden des Kartons. Iantos Aufgabe war es nun, die Berichte zu lesen und anhand der Beschreibungen die Fundstücke zuzuordnen. 

Er hob das Artefakt hoch. „Was denkst du, was das ist? Schmuck? Oder ein Gürtel? Ein Halsband für einen außerirdischen Fido?“

Jack, der zwischen den Regalen herumstöberte, sah zu ihm hinüber und pfiff durch die Zähne. „Von so etwas habe ich einmal gelesen, aber noch nie eines gesehen.“ Er trat zu Ianto und nahm ihm das Artefakt aus den Händen. „Das muss ein antikes, royales prä-Reform Deso Konkubinen-Halsband sein.“

„Konkubinen-Halsband?“, wiederholte Ianto skeptisch. Es gab einen gewaltigen Unterschied zwischen dem Unterhaltungswert und dem Wahrheitsgehalt der Geschichten seines Partners. Und das hier klang sehr nach etwas, dass sich Jack soeben ausdachte.

„Ich bin ziemlich sicher. Es existieren keine Bilder davon, aber die Story klingt gut.“ Jack grinste. „Also, die königliche Familie von Deso hatte Anspruch auf Konkubinen, männliche wie weibliche, die mit einer großartigen Feier bei Hof eingeführt wurden. Mit einer tagelangen Orgie, genauer gesagt. Dabei wurde ihnen während einer Zeremonie Halsbänder angelegt.“

„Und wozu sollte das gut sein?“ Ianto verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Er war immer noch skeptisch. „Als eine Art… Abzeichen? Damit jeder gleich wusste, wer sie sind?“

„Nun, die Halsbänder bewirkten angeblich, dass jede einzelne Konkubine unsterbliche Liebe zur königlichen Familie empfand. So sollte ihre Loyalität garantiert werden. Offenbar sah nicht jeder seine Berufung an den Hof und ein Leben in Luxus als Ehre an.“ 

„Teil eines Harems zu werden als Lebensaufgabe? Also, ich kann das völlig verstehen“, erwiderte Ianto trocken. 

Jack fingerte an dem Artefakt herum und mit einem Klick teilte sich das Halsband in seinen Händen plötzlich in zwei Hälften. Er sah Ianto an, und es funkelte schelmisch in seinen blauen Augen – was bei Ianto eher Besorgnis verursachte. „Wenn ich es dir jetzt um den Hals lege, dann musst du mich für immer und ewig lieben. Zumindest behauptet das die Mythologie auf Deso. Die Kultur existiert nicht mehr, scheint also als hätte es nicht funktioniert. Aber wenn du es selbst ausprobieren willst...?“

Ianto hakte die Arme um Jacks Nacken, beugte sich vor, bis seine Lippen fast die des anderen Mannes streiften. „Es wäre aber keine echte Liebe“, sagte er leise. „Und damit bedeutungslos.“

Jack ließ das Halsband achtlos auf den Boden fallen und schlang die Arme um Iantos Taille, um ihn enger an sich zu ziehen. „Du hast absolut Recht. Aber du musst zugeben, ich gäbe einen großartigen Prinzen ab.“

Ianto lächelte und küsste ihn. „Wer sagt eigentlich, dass nicht du meine Konkubine bist...“

„Entschuldigung. Aber haben wir euch nicht eine eigene Wohnung gegeben, damit ihr das dort macht?“ Alex Hopkins schnitt eine Miene, als hätte er Magenbeschwerden. „Jack, wenn du freundlicherweise die Finger und sämtliche andere Körperteile von Ianto entfernen und mitkommen könntest? Wir müssen in den Hafen und bei dem großen Areal brauche ich mehr Augen.“

Jack grinste, natürlich ohne auch nur einen Finger zu rühren. „Wir könnten dir ein zweites Paar in den Hinterkopf einpflanzen lassen. Das habe ich schon mal wo gesehen.“

Ianto wand sich mit einiger Mühe aus Jacks Klammergriff, da der keine Anstalten machte, ihn von sich aus loszulassen. „Alex meint damit, dass du deinen Hintern in Bewegung setzen sollst, es gibt Arbeit.“ Er bückte sich nach den beiden Hälften des Halsbandes, legte es auf den Tisch zurück. "Was ist passiert? Kann ich helfen?", wandte er sich an Alex, während Jack seine Schuhe schnürte und sich Iantos Regenjacke schnappte.

„Heute Abend wurde ein Auto gestohlen und der Dieb hat später damit einen Unfall gebaut. Die CCTV-Kameras haben ihn gefilmt, wie er sich im Hafen herumtreibt“, erklärte der Leiter von Torchwood Drei.

„Seit wann kümmert sich Torchwood um so etwas?“, fragte Ianto erstaunt. „Ist das nicht ein Fall für die Polizei?“

„Nun, der Mann, der mit vorgehaltener Waffe gezwungen wurde, seinen Wagen herauszurücken, hat den Dieb als eine Mischung aus Mann und Fisch beschrieben. Menschlicher Körper mit Fischkopf, um genau zu sein.“ Alex zuckte mit den Schultern. „Die Polizei denkt, er hat eine Gehirnerschütterung - der Dieb hat ihn mit der Waffe geschlagen, als er sich weigerte - und halluziniert oder dass der Dieb eine Halloween-Maske getragen hat.“ 

„Aber es ist keine Maske, richtig?“

„Nein. Ein Alien. Wenn du mehr über sie wissen willst, frag bei Gelegenheit Adam, Blowfish sind sein Steckenpferd.“ Alex wandte sich zum Gehen. „Keine großen Abschiedszeremonien, Jack, du ziehst nicht in den Krieg. Ianto hat so viel zu tun, er wird gar nicht merken, dass du weg bist. Ich kann mir vorstellen, er ist sogar froh darüber, nicht ständig befummelt zu werden.“

„Stimmt das?“, fragte Jack, die Augenbrauen hochgezogen. „Du vermisst mich nicht, wenn ich weg bin?“

„Ich werde mich jede Sekunde grämen und aus Sehnsucht nach dir völlig verzehren“, erwiderte Ianto trocken. „Sobald ich damit fertig bin, hier aufzuräumen. Und jetzt verschwinde, Konkubine.“

Jack grinste und küsste ihn rasch. „Ich könnte mich an diese Rolle gewöhnen“, meinte er, Alex folgend.

Hopkins sah ihn an, als Jack zu ihm aufschloss. „Konkubine?“, fragte er. „Will ich wissen, was...?“

„Du hättest dabei sein müssen.“ Jack winkte ab. „Lass uns angeln gehen.“

Alex seufzte. „Wenn ich jedes Mal ein Pfund bekommen würde, wenn ich das heute Abend höre…“

 

\---

 

„Natürlich nennen nur wir sie Blowfish“, bemerkte Adam Hill, neben Ianto tretend. „Wir konnten nie herausfinden, wie sie sich selbst nennen.“

Der junge Waliser wusste, dass er starrte, aber das Geschöpf in der Zelle wirkte zu bizarr. „Er sieht surreal aus. Wie ein Fisch, der in einem Anzug steckt. Obwohl es ist eigentlich nur der Kopf, der aussieht wie ein Fisch...“ Er brach ab, als sich der Außerirdische ruckartig zu ihnen umdrehte.

„Du bist auch keine Schönheit, Mensch“, zischte der Blowfish wütend und wandte ihnen erneut den Rücken zu.

„Die meisten von ihnen sprechen perfektes Englisch“, meinte Adam, als er die Überraschung des jüngeren Mannes bemerkte. „Ein paar auch Walisisch. Einmal hatten wir einen hier, der zusätzlich noch Japanisch sprach. Wir vermuten, dass sie schon sehr lange auf der Erde leben, hundert oder vielleicht auch zweihundert Jahre.“

Der Blowfish gab wieder ein verächtliches Schnauben von sich, verzichtete aber auf einen weiteren Kommentar.

„Wie kommt es dann, dass wir nichts genaues über sie wissen?“, fragte Ianto.

„Wir wissen einiges. Sie bilden einen mafiaähnlichen Familienclan, sie haben eine Schwäche für schnelle Autos und für Kokain. Was bedeutet, sie verdienen Geld damit Autos zu verschieben und mit Drogen zu dealen. Erinnere mich daran, dir ein paar alte Berichte zu zeigen - es gibt in den Archiven Aufzeichnungen über Kutschendiebstähle und den Handel mit Opium von 1894 und die dazugehörigen Zeichnungen zeigen eindeutig einen Blowfish. Mehr zu erfahren ist schwierig. Sie reden nicht mit uns - außer um uns zu beleidigen - und es gibt keinen Fall, in denen ein Blowfish länger als eine Woche in Gefangenschaft überlebt hatte.“

„Aber er braucht kein… Aquarium, oder?“

Adam lachte. „Nein. Das ist nicht notwendig. Sie brauchen viel Wasser zum Trinken, aber sich auf trockenem Boden aufzuhalten, bringt sie nicht um.“ 

Dieses Mal blieb es in der Zelle still.

„Aber es ist schwer, sie zu übersehen“, meinte Ianto skeptisch. „Wieso ist nicht ganz Cardiff in heller Panik und redet von der Invasion der Fischmenschen?“

Adam zog eine Scheibe, kaum größer als eine Münze und an einer Kette befestigt, aus der Tasche. „Tarnvorrichtung.“ Er legte die Kette um seinen eigenen Hals, presste auf die Mitte der Scheibe, die ein mattes Glühen erzeugte - und dann stand statt Adam Hill ein Fremder vor ihm. „Netter Trick, oder?“ Selbst die Stimme war die eines Fremden.

Ianto schüttelte den Kopf. „Unglaublich.“

Es flimmerte kurz und der Arzt stand wieder neben ihm. „Faszinierende Technologie“, sagte er. „Wir haben einige von diesen Dingern im Archiv, aber es ist nicht erlaubt, sie außerhalb des Hubs zu verwenden.“ Er steckte die Tarnvorrichtung wieder ein. „Er hatte sie bei sich, aber merkwürdigerweise nicht verwendet.“ Adam musterte den Blowfish. „Ich habe im Hafen einen Drogenschnelltest gemacht, er ist bis an die Kiemen voll mit Kokain. Vermutlich hat er einfach vergessen, dass jeder seine wirkliche Gestalt sehen kann. Nun, auf jeden Fall müssen wir uns nicht lange mit ihm beschäftigen. Die Direktion schickt ein Team aus London, sie holen ihn in ein paar Stunden ab.“ 

 

\---

 

Ianto hatte Janet – so nannten sie den verletzten Weevil, der seit einigen Wochen „Gast“ in den Vaults war, und von dem Adam sich neue Erkenntnisse über die Spezies erhoffte - gefüttert und kam auf dem Rückweg bei der Zelle ihres Neuankömmlings vorbei.

Der Blowfish hob den Kopf, als er ihn sah. Er saß auf dem Betonklotz, der als Bett und einzige Sitzmöglichkeit diente. Die Kiemen an der Seite seines Halses arbeiteten und er gab eine Art leises Zischeln von sich, das die feinen Härchen in Iantos Nacken und an seinen Armen dazu brachte, sich aufzurichten. 

„Wie kommt es, dass sie dich frei herumlaufen lassen?“, fragte er plötzlich, seine Stimme rau. „Damit du dich nützlich machen kannst? Die Insassen fütterst und die Zellen sauber hältst?“

Überrascht blieb Ianto stehen. Obwohl er den Blowfish schon einmal hatte sprechen hören, erstaunte es ihn aufs Neue, dass sich der Außerirdische so menschlich anhörte. Abgesehen von seinem verächtlichen Tonfall hätte sich Ianto mit einem Teammitglied unterhalten können. „Es tut mir leid, ich weiß nicht, was Sie essen. Kann ich Ihnen etwas bringen? Mehr Wasser?“ Er sah die leeren Plastikflaschen auf dem Boden stehen, neben der Klappe, durch die Dinge in die Zelle geschoben werden konnten, ohne sie betreten zu müssen.

Der Gefangene schüttelte den Kopf. Er stand auf und trat dicht an das vergilbte, zerkratzte Glas, das sie voneinander trennte. „Warum lassen sie dich frei herum laufen? Weil du aussiehst wie sie?“, zischte er wütend.

Ianto wich unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück. „Ich weiß nicht, was Sie meinen.“

„Du stinkst. Genau wie der andere unten im Hafen. Zuerst dachte ich es wäre der Rift. Aber an dir klebt es auch.“ Kalte Augen musterten den jungen Waliser. „Was bist du?“

„Ich verstehe nicht…“

„Der Gestank nach Zeit“, fuhr der Blowfish fort, als hätte Ianto nie etwas gesagt. „Unser Schiff ist durch den Vortex gekommen, ich erinnere mich an den Gestank.“

Vortex? Sie waren in der TARDIS durch den Vortex gereist, aber er konnte den Blowfish nicht nach Einzelheiten fragen, ohne den Doctor zu erwähnen. Ianto verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Musste er wirklich hier stehen und sich beleidigen lassen? „Ich wusste nicht, dass Fische einen so stark ausgeprägten Geruchssinn haben“, erwiderte er kühl. 

Der Blowfish schlug mit den Handflächen gegen die Abtrennung. „Ich habe mit Fischen so viel zu tun, wie du mit Affen, du landbewohnender, primitiver Schädling.“ Er gab ein amüsiertes Gurgeln von sich, als Ianto ihn überrascht anstarrte. „Wir kennen eure albernen Geschichten, die ihr für große, wissenschaftliche Erkenntnisse haltet. Meine Vorfahren haben bereits die Technik entwickelt, neue Planeten zu finden und zu erobern, als auf diesem von Halbaffen befallenen Klumpen Dreck noch nichts existierte, als endlose majestätische Ozeane. Alles Leben stammt aus dem Wasser, aber ihr haltet euch für etwas Besseres, weil ihr im Staub herumkriecht“, zischte er.

„Haben Ihre Vorfahren dazu auch gestohlene Autos benutzt?“, fragte Ianto trocken. Er hatte sich wieder gefangen und seine Überraschung über den Ausbruch überwunden. Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, wandte er sich zum Gehen.

„Was denkst du, wie lange es dauert, bis sie dich auch einsperren?“, höhnte der Blowfish. „Torchwood verfolgt uns nicht, weil wir eure menschlichen Schwächen ausnutzen, sondern weil die Menschheit alles fürchtet und hasst, was nicht wie sie ist. Du bist auch anders – anders, als der Torchwood-Doktor, der glaubt uns zu verstehen und zu kennen. Du bist ein Fremder.“

Ianto drehte sich wieder um. „Ich bin hier geboren. Genau hier in dieser Stadt. Das macht mich zum Gegenteil eines Fremden“, erwiderte er.

Der Blowfish schnaubte nur verächtlich und wandte ihm wieder den Rücken zu. 

Der junge Waliser wartete noch ein paar Minuten, doch aus der Zelle kam kein Laut mehr. 

Schließlich wandte er sich ab und ging nach oben. Er musste Adam erzählen, dass der Blowfish mit ihm gesprochen hatte. Vielleicht hatten sie ein besonders geschwätziges Exemplar erwischt. Oder er war einfach noch immer high. Aber Adam würde das bestimmt interessieren. 

Der Blowfish öffnete eine weitere Plastikflasche mit Wasser und trank sie leer, dann setzte er sich und starrte an die gegenüberliegende Wand. Ab und zu bewegte sich eine der Finnen auf seinem Kopf wie Algen, die sich in der Strömung wiegten, aber ansonsten regte er keinen Muskel. Wenn es sein musste, konnten Blowfish eine sehr geduldige Spezies sein. 

Entweder fand er einen Weg, Torchwood zu entkommen oder er opferte zum Wohl seiner Rasse sein Leben. Das Wichtigste war, ihnen keine Informationen zu liefern, die gegen sie verwendet werden konnte. Das hatte sie seit Generationen geschützt und würde es auch in Zukunft tun.

 

Ende


	43. Mon amour premier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Der Hub hat – wieder einmal - ein kleines Invasionsproblem... Und es sind erneut die beiden „inoffiziellen Teammitglieder“, die den Tag retten.

Titel: Mon amour premier  
Autor: Lady Charena (Januar 2015)  
Fandom: Torchwood – Millennium Edition  
Wörter: 3455  
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Originalcharakter: Dr. Adam Hill  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: AU, ab 12, slash, hurt/comfort  
Beta: T’Len

Summe: Der Hub hat – wieder einmal - ein kleines Invasionsproblem... Und es sind erneut die beiden „inoffiziellen Teammitglieder“, die den Tag retten.

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.

 

Mon amour premier (franz.) = Meine erste Liebe

 

Torchwood: Millennium Edition – Teil 2: Always a Good Day to Die

Kapitel 2.16: Mon amour premier

 

Ianto rang nach Luft, sich instinktiv aufbäumend - ankämpfend gegen etwas Schweres, das auf seinem Brustkorb lag und es ihm unmöglich machte, zu atmen. Schließlich verschwand das Druckgefühl und es gelang ihm, sich auf die Seite zu rollen, als ihn eine Welle der Übelkeit förmlich überschwemmte. Ein bitterer Geschmack füllte seinen Mund und obwohl es sich anfühlte, als ob sein Magen versuchte, einen Salto zu schlagen, gelang es ihm, sich nicht zu übergeben. Bleierne Müdigkeit verwandelte seine Gliedmaßen in so etwas wie Pudding und unter der Kleidung spürte er klebrigen, kalten Schweiß auf seiner Haut. Er fühlte sich, als hätte er den schlimmsten Muskelkater aller Zeiten im Anschluss an eine durchzechte Nacht… oder eher eine durchzechte Woche. 

Er lag sehr still, konzentrierte sich darauf zu atmen, langsam und gleichmäßig, während er sich gegen die aufkeimende Panik wehrte. Es fühlte sich an, als bohrten sich eisige Krallen in seinen Brustkorb... ein Brustkorb, der sich wild hob und senkte, obwohl sein Herz nicht schlug. Er musste sich täuschen. Richtig? Er konnte denken, er atmete, also musste sein Herz schlagen. Er konnte es nur gerade nicht spüren. 

Neben ihm stöhnte Jack, ebenfalls hörbar nach Luft ringend. „Iant..." Der Rest seines Namens ging in einen Hustenanfall über.

Als Ianto die Augen öffnete, begannen sie sofort zu tränen. Seine Taschenlampe lag neben ihm auf dem Boden und schien ihm direkt ins Gesicht. Das Licht war so grell, dass er schwarze Punkte in seinem Sichtfeld tanzen sah. Er rollte sich mühsam herum, in die Richtung, in der er den anderen Mann vermutete. Außerhalb des Lichtkreises konnte er nur schwarze Umrisse ausmachen. „Jack?“ Seine eigene Stimme klang nicht viel besser. „Das war ehrlich...“ Er blinzelte die Tränen weg, zog die Ellbogen unter den Brustkorb, um sich hoch zu stemmen. „...die blödeste Idee, die einer von uns hatte, seit du...“ Er musste innehalten und hustete. „...auf Mondoija unbedingt dieses niedliche Sershek füttern wolltest und das kleine Monster dir… fast die Hand abgebissen hat...“ 

Ianto gelang es, sich aufzusetzen und hielt sich aufstöhnend mit einer Hand den Kopf. Vor seinen Augen tanzten noch immer schwarze Flecken. Wer hätte gedacht, dass Sterben so weh tun konnte. Er atmete ein wenig leichter, konnte seinen eigenen Herzschlag wieder wahrnehmen. Das Hämmern gegen sein Brustbein war beinahe schmerzhaft, aber immens beruhigend.

„Es hat mir... das Gesicht abgeleckt.“ Ächzend setzte Jack sich ebenfalls auf. „Ich dachte es mag mich... und wir können es als Haustier behalten.“ Er hustete wieder und rieb sich mit der Hand den Brustkorb. „Es war ein sehr hungriges Baby.“ 

„Was genau ist eigentlich mit uns passiert?“, fragte Ianto nach einer Pause. „Ich meine die letzten paar Minuten. Nicht seit damals.“

Jack hob den Kopf, musterte ihn. „Bist du okay? Ich fühle mich, als wäre ein Haus auf mich gefallen, aber ich weiß noch genau was passiert ist.“ 

„Ich erinnere mich an etwas, dass Alex als außerirdische Feueralgen bezeichnet hat“, murmelte der junge Waliser. Der Hustenreiz ließ nach und das Atmen – und damit das Sprechen - fiel ihm einfacher. Offensichtlich klärte der zusätzliche Sauerstoff auch seine Gedanken. 

„Sie sind durch den Rift gekommen und haben sich im alten Belüftungssystem festgesetzt.“ 

Er nickte und musste einen Moment die Augen schließen, weil sich die Welt um ihn drehte. Schneller als sonst. „Sie sondern ein Gift in ihre Umgebung ab, haben die Luft vergiftet. Wir sind hier runter gegangen, um nach ihnen zu suchen.“ Die Dinge laut auszusprechen half ihm, seine Gedanken zu ordnen.“

„Ja. Und wir haben sie auch gefunden.“ Jack warf den – wie sich inzwischen herausgestellt hatte nutzlosen - Atemfilter weg und deutete zur Decke, die mit einer feuchten Schicht biolumineszenter Algen überzogen war. Er griff nach der Taschenlampe, richtete den Lichtstrahl nach oben. Große, unregelmäßige Flecken schimmerten in verschiedenen Grün- und Blautönen. Es sah eigentlich ganz hübsch aus - wenn man ignorierte, dass es sie getötet hatte…

„Sollten wir dann nicht längst wieder tot sein?“, fragte Ianto sarkastisch, ebenfalls zur Decke hochsehend. Er hatte seinen eigenen Atemfilter verloren, als er auf den Boden gefallen war. 

Jack stand auf, kurz schwankend, bevor er sein Gleichgewicht wiederfand. Er lachte erleichtert, als er tief einatmete und das befürchtete Brennen in den Lungen ausblieb. Die Luft roch organisch und hinterließ einen metallischen Nachgeschmack auf der Zunge, aber sie war nicht mehr tödlich. „Nein, weil du es noch geschafft hast, die Entlüftung wieder einzuschalten.“ Er zog Ianto auf die Beine und hielt ihn fest, als der junge Waliser ebenfalls kurz taumelte. „Mein Genie“, meinte er grinsend. „Es funktioniert genau wie Alex gesagt hat. Die Luft wird in die Verbrennungsanlage gesogen. Die Hitze vernichtet das Gift.“

„Ja, ich erinnere mich auch an das.“ Ianto sah ihn an. „Wie immer hast du dich vornehm zurückgehalten und mich die ganze Arbeit machen lassen.“ Er hielt sich mit einer Hand an Jacks Schulter fest, betastete mit der anderen seinen Brustkorb. Die Schmerzen ebbten ab, aber er fühlte sich wund und verkrampft. Außerdem war es hier unten verdammt kalt. „Und dann bist du auch noch auf mich gefallen. Wieder einmal. Gewöhn dir das bitte endlich ab.“

„Entschuldigung.“ Jack küsste ihn auf die Schläfe. „Wenn ich das nächste Mal sterbe, versuche ich darauf zu achten und in eine andere Richtung zu fallen.“ Sein Grinsen war ein wenig angestrengt und erreichte seine Augen nicht, das war selbst im flackernden Licht der Taschenlampe zu erkennen. „Können wir jetzt von hier verschwinden?“

Ianto griff an seinen Gürtel, wo das altmodische Funkgerät hing. Aber hier unten, sozusagen in den Eingeweiden des Hubs, funktionierten Handys nicht. Deshalb war jeder der Erkundungstrupps mit Funkgeräten ausgestattet worden. Er sollte Alex warnen, dass die Atemfilter nicht funktionierten. Sie wusste nicht, ob das wirklich der einzige betroffene Tunnelbereich war oder ob die anderen auch etwas gefunden hatten. 

Die Algen mussten bei einer Überschwemmung in den Hub gelangt sein und irgendwie gelang es ihnen, danach auch ohne Wasser zu überleben. Und ihr Gift über die Luft zu verbreiten. Das uralte Belüftungssystem hier unten war separat vom restlichen Hub, der einzige Grund, warum nicht jeder, der sich dort aufhielt, getötet worden war. 

„Gleich.“ Ianto lehnte sich gegen Jack, froh um den festen Griff um seine Taille. Seine Knie fühlten sich immer noch ein wenig nach Wackelpudding an. „Jack, ich mache mich nie wieder lustig über deine Erkundigungstouren. Wenn du gestern nicht die toten Ratten gefunden hättest...“ Er schauderte. „Sie hätten sich unbemerkt im ganzen Hub ausbreiten, oder sogar in dieser mutierten Version wieder nach draußen gelangen und halb Cardiff vergiften können.“ 

„Hey, das ist nicht passiert.“ Jack löste das Funkgerät von Iantos Gürtel und hielt es ihm hin. „Auf welchen der Knöpfe muss ich drücken, um mit Alex zu sprechen?“

„Ich mach das schon.“ Ianto fischte es aus seinen Fingern und holte tief Luft. Er fühlte sich viel besser. „Alex? Hier ist Ianto, kannst du mich hören?“

Jack lächelte - er wusste, wie das Funkgerät funktionierte, aber so lenkte er Ianto von dem was-wäre-gewesen-wenn-Gedankengang ab - und sah wieder zur Decke hoch. Vielleicht gab es die Algen ja auch in einer nicht-giftigen Version. Sie könnten sie als lebendige Tapete an der Wand ihrer neuen Wohnung züchten…

 

\---

 

Ianto stopfte seine getragene Kleidung in den Wäschesack und ließ ihn auf den Boden fallen, bevor er unter eine der Duschen trat und das heiße Wasser voll aufdrehte. Er war erleichtert, dass Adam Hill sie auf dem Weg zur Gemeinschaftsdusche stoppte und Jack aufforderte, mit ihm in die Krankenstation zu kommen. Er wollte sie untersuchen, um zu sehen, ob er eine Veränderung an ihnen feststellen konnte. 

Falls sie sich durch ihren Tod verändert hatten, war Ianto sich nicht sicher, ob er das wissen wollte. 

Während also Jack dem Arzt folgte – widerwillig und mit dem Mangel an Begeisterung eines kleinen Jungens, dem Eiscreme versprochen worden war, und der sich stattdessen im Wartezimmer des Zahnarztes wiederfand – erhielt Ianto die Chance, sich alleine mit den Geschehnissen am Morgen auseinander zu setzen. 

Wieder etwas, von dem er nicht sicher war, ob er das wirklich wollte.

Es war simpel. Sie waren gestorben. Er war gestorben. Sein Herz hatte aufgehört zu schlagen, und dann war da Stille und Dunkelheit und Kälte gewesen – kein warmes, helles Licht am Ende eines Tunnels oder die Stimme seiner verstorbenen Mutter, die ihn zu sich rief.

Stattdessen war er zurückgezerrt worden, von wo auch immer er sich aufgehalten hatte – oder zumindest wo der Teil seines Bewusstseins gewesen war, der das alles wahrnahm – und er… und er… Ianto starrte auf seine Hände, die heftig zitterten. 

Und dann war es sein ganzer Körper, der bebte und er kauerte sich auf den kalten Boden, die Arme fest um sich selbst geschlungen, würgte trocken, während das heiße Wasser auf ihn herab prasselte. Sein Herz raste, als versuche es die verlorene Zeit nachzuholen. Ein stechender Schmerz kroch seinen Hals hinunter und machte sich in seiner Brust breit. Blut pochte in seinen Ohren.

Er war zu weit in sich und dem Chaos in seinem Kopf verloren, um zu hören wie sein Name gerufen wurde. Ianto befand sich im freien Fall.

Bevor er aufschlagen und zersplittern konnte, packte ihn jemand an den Schultern. Es war wie aus tiefem Wasser aufzutauchen. Ianto schnappte nach Luft und verschluckte sich. Er hustete und sein Kopf wurde zur Seite gedreht, weg von der immer noch laufenden Dusche. 

Ianto presste das Gesicht blindlings gegen warme Haut und ohne die Augen zu öffnen, wusste er, dass Jack ihn gefunden hatte. Er hielt sich an ihm fest und atmete tief den vertrauten Geruch seines Partners ein. Langsam ebbte die Panik ab und sein Herz fand in einen normalen Rhythmus zurück. 

„Besser?“, fragte Jack, den Mund an seinem Ohr, damit er ihn über das Rauschen des Wassers hören konnte. 

„Ich… denke.“ Der junge Waliser hob zögernd den Kopf. Seine Augen weiteten sich überrascht und für einen Moment vergaß er sein Elend. Jack war vollkommen angezogen.

Die Zeitschaltung für das heiße Wasser endete abrupt und ein kalter Guss ging auf sie nieder. 

Jack zog ihn lachend mit sich auf die Beine und drehte die Dusche ab. Er schlang beide Arme um Iantos Taille und küsste ihn auf die Stirn. „Ich hatte gehofft, dass du noch nicht angezogen bist“, meinte er betont leichthin. „Aber in meiner Vorstellung hatte ich bedeutend weniger an.“

„Nicht, dass ich mich beschwere… aber was machst du hier?“ Ianto räusperte sich, er war heiser. „Bist du Adam entwischt, als er mal nicht hingesehen hat? Du weißt, er hat gedroht, dich das nächste Mal an die Behandlungsliege zu fesseln.“ Alles war besser, als daran zu denken, was gerade unter der Dusche passiert war.

„Versprechen, nichts als leere Versprechen.“ Jack grinste. „Nein, ich bin schon fertig und der gute Doc hat mich losgeschickt, nach dir zu sehen.“ Seine Finger folgten Iantos Rückgrat, wundervoll warm auf seiner Haut in dem rasch abkühlenden Raum. „Wie immer macht er sich mehr Sorgen um dich als um mich.“

Ianto gab ihm einen Klaps auf die Hüfte. „Muss mein jungenhafter Charme sein“, entgegnete er ein wenig zittrig. „Du hast mich gefunden“, setzte er leise hinzu. 

„Das habe ich dir versprochen.“ Jack zog ihn wieder an sich. Dieses Mal zitterte Ianto wegen der Kälte in dem Raum mit der hohen Decke. „Du hast mich nicht gehört, du warst irgendwie weg, als ich gekommen bin. Was ist mit dir?“

Der jüngere Mann schüttelte den Kopf. „Mir ist einfach nur klar geworden, dass wir heute in diesem Tunnel gestorben sind. Jack, wir waren tot.“ Er sah seinen Partner an. „Warum macht dir das nichts aus?“

„Ich habe noch nicht darüber nachgedacht.“ Jack hob die Schultern. „Ja, wir waren tot. Das ist passiert. Aber jetzt sind wir es nicht mehr. Es ist besser, lebendig zu sein - und nur daran zu denken.“ Er legte beide Hände um Iantos Gesicht, tippte seinen Kopf leicht nach hinten. „Ich wette, ich kann dich dazu bringen, auch nicht mehr daran zu denken.“ Er küsste Iantos Hals. 

„Ich bin sicher - nein, ich weiß, dass du das kannst.“ Ianto stoppte Jack. „Aber ich muss mich anziehen und zu Adam, damit er mich auch untersuchen kann. Und du solltest die nassen Klamotten ausziehen.“ 

„Ich dachte, du fragst nie.“ Jack küsste ihn auf den Mund und begann dann sein klatschnasses Hemd aufzuknöpfen. „Hey, wo willst du hin?“, protestierte er, als Ianto zu einer der Sitzbänke ging, die entlang der Wand standen, wo er Handtücher bereitgelegt hatte.

„Du musst ohne mich duschen.“ Ianto nahm ein Handtuch und setzte sich. „Adam will die Untersuchung sicher baldmöglichst abschließen.“ Er fühlte sich ein wenig besser, aber seine Knie waren immer noch weich. Während er sich die Haare trocken rieb, lauschte er auf die Klatschgeräusche, mit denen Jacks nasse Kleidung auf den Boden traf. Es war besser, über Trivialitäten nachzudenken, wie daran, ob Jack die Sachen nach dem Duschen aufheben und zum Trocknen aufhängen würde, oder ob er sie auf gut Glück auf dem Boden liegen ließ. Er griff nach einem zweiten Handtuch und trocknete rasch den Rest seines Körpers.

„Alleine duschen ist langweilig.“ Jack sah über die Schulter zu ihm. „Ich hole dich ab.“

„Nicht nötig.“ Ianto kämpfte sich fröstelnd in Unterwäsche und Socken. Seine Haut war noch ein wenig feucht, aber er hatte das Gefühl, ihm würde nie wieder warm werden, wenn er nicht endlich in seine Klamotten kam. „Ich werde nach unten gehen und ein paar Stunden schlafen. Bestimmt findet dir Alex etwas zu tun.“

Jack schnitt eine Grimasse, während er hinter einer der Duschabtrennungen trat und das Wasser aufdrehte. Garantiert fand Hopkins eine Aufgabe für ihn, auch wenn er es vorgezogen hätte, zu Ianto ins Bett zu kriechen. Selbst wenn sie keinen Sex hätten, wäre das immer noch besser gewesen. Gut, er hatte so getan, als würde es ihm nichts ausmachen, was im Tunnel passiert war. Vielleicht nicht ganz die Wahrheit. Es war ihm immer schon leichter gefallen, zu handeln, als über Dinge nachzugrübeln, die sie nicht ändern konnten. Ob man sie überhaupt ändern konnte… nun, um diese Frage zu beantworten, mussten sie den Doctor und die Tardis wiederfinden. Und es sah im Moment nicht so aus, als würde das bald passieren. 

Aber da war etwas, dass ihm sagte, dass der andere Mann alleine sein wollte. Also würde er Ianto in Ruhe lassen. Zumindest eine kleine Weile. Es war merkwürdig. Er, der sich nie wirklich auf emotionale Bindungen eingelassen hatte oder eine Beziehung wollte, wurde unruhig, wenn er Ianto zu lange aus den Augen verlor. Als könnte sich der jüngere Mann in Luft auflösen, wenn er nicht aufpasste. Dieses Besitzergreifen von einer anderen Person war ihm eigentlich fremd. Vielleicht sollte er mit Adam Hill darüber sprechen. Trotz den Spötteleien zwischen ihnen schätzte Jack den Arzt. 

Er trat unter den Wasserstrahl und drehte sich um. Sein Blick folgte Ianto, der sich im Gehen einen warmen Pullover überzog – sie hatten beide einen Teil ihrer Kleidung in den Spinden hier untergebracht – bis er durch den Türbogen verschwand. 

 

\---

 

„Soweit ich sehe, sind alle Werte völlig normal. Genau wie bei Jack.“ Mit konzentriert gerunzelter Stirn überflog Dr. Hill einen Ausdruck voller Zahlen. „Okay. Eines brauche ich von dir noch.“ Er griff in eine Schublade.

„Ist das ein Witz?“, fragte Ianto und sah den Plastikbecher an, den der Arzt ihm hinhielt.

„Warum sollte ich darüber Witze machen?“ Adams Augen funkelten hinter seinen Brillengläsern amüsiert. „Das ist doch nicht die erste Urinprobe, die ich von dir haben will. Gewisse Abbauprodukte von Giften werden über die Nieren abgebaut und können im Urin nachgewiesen werden. Denk nur nicht, mir macht das Spaß.“ 

„Okay.“ Ianto nahm den Becher. „Gleich? Ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich jetzt gerade kann. Wenn ich das gewusst hätte, hätte ich vorher noch was getrunken.“

„Wenn du so nett wärst“, erwiderte Adam trocken. „Trink einen Schluck Wasser, da drüben steht eine Flasche. Jack hat seine Probe schon abgeliefert und ich will die Tests nicht zweimal machen.“ Der Arzt lachte. „Er hat mir angeboten, dass ich zusehen kann.“

„Falls es ein Gen für Schamlosigkeit gibt, haben seine Vorfahren da kräftig zugegriffen. Er hat Glück, dass ich ihn trotzdem liebe.“ Ianto nahm einen Schluck Wasser.

„Darf ich dir in dem Zusammenhang eine Frage stellen? Eine sehr private.“ Hill nahm sein Notizbuch vom Schreibtisch.

„Wie privat ist das?“ Der junge Waliser drehte den Probenbecher in den Händen.

„Setz dich.“ Adam deutete auf einen Hocker und als Ianto Platz nahm, zog er einen zweiten neben ihn, um sich zu ihm zu setzen. „Keine Sorge, du musst nicht antworten, wenn du nicht willst.“ 

Ianto nickte.

„Ist Jack der erste Mann, mit dem du eine Beziehung hast?“

Der Waliser war sichtlich überrascht. „Er ist die erste Person überhaupt, mit dem ich eine Beziehung habe“, erwiderte er. „Ich meine, eine… romantische Beziehung, davon reden wir doch, oder?“

„Okay, und wie ist es mit Sex?“, fuhr der Arzt fort.

Ianto zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Ist das eine Frage oder ein Angebot?“

Hill lachte. „Das ist eine Antwort, die ich eher von Jack erwartet hätte. Aber du hast Recht, die Formulierung lässt zu wünschen übrig. Ich meinte, ob du vor Jack sexuelle Beziehungen hattest.“

„Ich habe ein paar Mal mit Mädchen geschlafen. Aber das waren keine Beziehungen, nur... oberflächliche Bekanntschaften. Jack ist der erste Mann, mit dem ich geschlafen habe.“ Ianto lehnte sich zurück. „Das sind medizinische Fragen, ja?“

„Ich muss für jeden, der hier arbeitet, ein vollständiges psychologisches Profil erstellen.“ Adam sah von den Notizen auf, die er in seiner privaten Form von Kurzschrift machte. So stellte er sicher, dass seine Aufzeichnungen von niemand anderem gelesen werden konnten. „Du scheinst sehr gut damit zurechtzukommen. Ich meine, Gefühle für einen Mann entwickelt zu haben. Oder gab es da vorher schon jemand? Zu dem du dich hingezogen fühltest, aber es verdrängt hast oder dich nicht trautest, dem Gefühl nachzugeben?“ 

„Du meinst, ob ich mich als bisexuell oder schwul betrachte? Ich weiß es nicht. Vor Jack gab es niemand, zu dem ich... überhaupt eine Art von Verbindung fühlte. Nicht einmal zu meinen Eltern oder meiner Schwester. Vielleicht ist es mir deshalb so leicht gefallen, von Zuhause weg zu laufen.“ Der junge Waliser zuckte mit den Schultern. „Und nachdem ich mit einem neunhundert Jahren alten Alien in einer blauen Telefonzelle durch Raum und Zeit gereist bin...“ Ianto schüttelte den Kopf. „Es erschien mir plötzlich nicht so ungewöhnlich, mich in einen Mann zu verlieben. Und Jack ist...“ Er lächelte. „Nun, er ist Jack. Es ist leicht, ihn zu lieben.“ Plötzlich musste er gähnen.

„Okay, genug für heute.“ Adam schlug sein Notizbuch zu. „Stell den Becher da drüben auf den Tisch wenn du fertig bist.“ Er musterte seinen Patienten. „Du bist blass“, bemerkte er. 

„Das bin ich doch immer.“ Ianto fuhr sich durch die Haare und durchquerte den Raum. Neben der Tür zum Vorratsraum befand sich eine weitere, die in ein kleines Bad führte. Er hatte kein Bedürfnis, vor jemand anderem in einen Becher zu pinkeln.

„Die Tests zeigen keine Auffälligkeiten, ihr seid beide vollkommen gesund. Ich möchte trotzdem, dass du etwas isst und dich ein paar Stunden hinlegst.“ Der Arzt verschränkte die Arme. „Ianto, natürlich kann niemand von uns hier nachfühlen, was mit euch passiert ist. Aber… und das gilt für dich wie für Jack… wenn du darüber reden willst, du kannst dich jederzeit an mich wenden. Oder an Alex.“

Ianto warf ihm über die Schulter einen Blick zu. „Ich weiß. Danke für das Angebot.“

„Okay.“ Adam stand auf. „Ich kann dir etwas geben, das dir beim Schlafen hilft, wenn du möchtest.“

„Das ist nicht nötig.“ Ianto verschwand ins Bad. Als er sich hinterher die Hände wusch, musterte er kurz sein eigenes Abbild im Spiegel über dem Waschbecken. Er war blass, ja, konnte aber sonst keinen Unterschied entdecken. Und sollte er sich nicht verändert haben? 

Er trat aus dem Bad, verabschiedete sich von Adam, ging nach unten, wo sich nach wie vor ihr Quartier befand, da die Wohnung über dem Touristeninformationsbüro noch nicht eingerichtet war, und kroch ins Bett. Um schlaflos an die Decke zu starren, bis irgendwann später Jack kam und sich wortlos neben ihn legte. Ianto rollte sich zu ihm herum, presste die Stirn gegen Jacks Schulter und schlief wenige Minuten später tief und fest, ohne zu träumen. 

 

Ende (tbc)

 

PS: Für alle, die’s noch nicht wissen: Eine Bonus „Millennium Edition“ Story findet sich in der Storysammlung: „Weihnachten mit der Familie: Torchwood“


	44. To Share The World With

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Die Jungs genießen die ungestörte Zweisamkeit in ihrem neuen Quartier und später unterhält sich Dr. Hill mit Ianto.

Titel: To Share The World With  
Autor: Lady Charena (März 2015)  
Fandom: Torchwood – Millennium Edition  
Wörter: 2252  
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Originalcharakter: Dr. Adam Hill  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: AU, ab16, slash, hurt/comfort  
Beta: T’Len

Summe: Die Jungs genießen die ungestörte Zweisamkeit in ihrem neuen Quartier und später unterhält sich Dr. Hill mit Ianto.

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.

 

 

Torchwood: Millennium Edition – Teil 2: Always a Good Day to Die

Kapitel 2.17: To Share The World With

 

Jack erwachte langsam, spürte warmes Sonnenlicht auf der Haut, bevor er die Augen öffnete, um sich umzusehen. Obwohl es ihnen noch nicht gelungen war, den Raum über dem Tourismusbüro wohnlicher einzurichten – der Rift befand sich in einer hyperaktiven Phase, laut Alex nichts Ungewöhnliches – hatten sie es vorgezogen, hier zu schlafen. Sie hatten Kissen und Decken von ihrem Bett im Hub mitgenommen und den Stuhl, den Ianto in einem der Lager gefunden und mit einer frischen Schicht Farbe verschönert hatte. Der beherbergte jetzt ihre Kleidung. Ianto behauptete, er könne nicht schlafen, wenn alles auf dem Boden rumlag. Und das, obwohl die Holzdielen inzwischen blitzten und blinkten. Sie hatten sich kühl und glatt unter seinen bloßen Füßen angefühlt, als er zur Belustigung seines enseve im Halbdunkeln leise fluchend nackt durch den Raum hüpfte, nach ihrer Kleidung suchend.

Apropos Ianto… Sein Waliser lag ausgestreckt neben ihm, einen Arm quer über Jacks Brust gelegt, als wolle er sicher stellen, dass er sich nicht heimlich davon stahl. Iantos Gesicht war zwischen Jacks Schulter und dem Kissen vergraben und er spürte mit jedem Ausatmen des anderen Mannes seinen Atem gegen seinen Oberarm. 

Jack drehte sich auf die Seite, um ihn anzusehen und – ohne aufzuwachen – drehte sich Ianto mit ihm. Er schaffte es, dabei nicht nur wieder seinen Arm über Jacks Brustkorb zu drapieren, sondern schob auch eines seiner Beine zwischen Jacks. 

Hmmh, vielleicht schlief Ianto nicht ganz so tief, wie es schien… Lächelnd hakte Jack einen Arm um die Schultern des anderen Mannes. Sonnenlicht fiel über Iantos Gesichtszüge, über die blasse Haut, die dichten Wimpern und er schien das Licht selbst im Schlaf zu suchen, zu spüren. Immer wieder erstaunte es Jack, wie wichtig es ihm war, dass es Ianto gut ging. Als er den Doctor kennen gelernt hatte, noch schmerzend von dem zweijährigen Verlust an Erinnerungen und seinem Rauswurf bei der Time Agency, war er in sich selbst zurückgezogen gewesen, war mehr als zuvor nur noch an seinen eigenen Bedürfnissen interessiert und hatte diese verfolgt. Rose mit ihrer unglaublichen Wärme und der Doctor mit seinem Glauben daran, dass selbst in einem Dieb und Betrüger ein guter Kern steckte, den es zu retten sich lohnte… öffneten einen Spalt in seinem gutgeschützten Panzer. Ianto hatte nicht versucht, ihn zu zerstören. Ihm war es gelungen, hindurch zu schlüpfen und sich dahinter einzunisten. Der Panzer war noch immer da, und stärker als zuvor, weil er jetzt zwei zu schützen hatte. Aber gleichzeitig fühlte er sich nicht mehr isoliert und desinteressiert am Leben der Menschen um sie herum. 

Sich auf einen Ellbogen aufrichtend, senkte er den Kopf und presste einen Kuss auf Iantos geschlossene Lippen. Dann einen auf seinen Mundwinkel, bevor er einer imaginären Spur über Iantos Wangenknochen folgte, über die Wölbung einer Braue, und wieder zurück nach unten über seine Nase. 

Als er erneut Iantos Mund erreichte, blinzelte der Waliser verschlafen und lächelte zu ihm hoch. Er erwiderte Jacks Kuss und zog ihn näher zu sich, auf und über sich. „Hey“, murmelte Ianto. „Bore da, cariad.“ Er ließ den Kopf in den Nacken sinken, als Jacks Mund seinen Hals entlang glitt. Unter der blassen Haut konnte er Iantos Puls spüren, und das leichte Vibrieren, als der junge Waliser atemlos leise lachte. „Wir sind aber heute schon besonders wach.“ 

Jack grinste und presste einen Kuss auf Iantos Schlüsselbein. „Heißt das, ich soll aufhören?“, fragte er, während seine Zungenspitze eine glitzernde Spur über Iantos Haut zog. Er nippte sanft an Iantos Adamsapfel, der unter seiner Berührung hüpfte. 

„Wage es“, murmelte der Waliser. „Das ist süß.“ Er hatte die Augen wieder geschlossen, so dass Jack den Schalk nicht darin tanzen sehen konnte.

„Süß?“ Ein wenig aus dem Takt gebracht, hob Jack den Kopf und betrachtete Ianto irritiert. „Ich bin… süß?“

„Das ist doch nichts schlimmes“, erwiderte Ianto, seine Stimme so unschuldig wie es nur ging. 

„Okay, Mister Jones. Stellen wir eines klar.“ Jack setzte sich ruckartig auf, über die Oberschenkel des anderen Mannes kniend, die Handflächen links und rechts von Iantos Schultern in die Matratze stemmend. „Mir wurde schon oft gesagt, ich wäre ein Bastard, ein Dieb, ein fantastischer Liebhaber und der Retter des Tages. Aber noch nie hat es jemand gewagt, mich süß zu nennen. Ich. Bin. Nicht. Süß. Verstanden?“

„Wenn du darauf bestehst.“ Ianto lächelte ihn an, die Augen öffnend. „Aber du bist derjenige, der mich wachgeküsst hat, als wäre ich die Prinzessin in einem Märchen.“

„Vergleichst du dich mit einer Märchenfigur?“, fragte Jack lachend. „Ich wusste nicht, dass du gerne ein Mädchen wärst“, neckte er ihn.

„Oi!“ Ianto zog in gespieltem Ärger die Nase kraus. „Das nimmst du sofort zurück.“ Er boxte Jack in den Oberschenkel – nur ein kleines bisschen. 

„Wenn du darauf bestehst“, spottete Jack. „Du musst mich schon dazu zwingen.“

Ianto versuchte ihn abzuschütteln – ohne viel zu erreichen, nicht flach auf dem Rücken liegend, unter Jack – nicht, dass er es ernstlich versuchte. Dazu amüsierten sie sich viel zu gut. Während der Rangelei verlor Ianto die Decke und als der störende Stoff zwischen ihnen verschwand, zog er Jack auf sich herunter, bis sich ihre nackten Körper aneinander rieben. Ohne allzu große Eile, fast träumerisch. Ianto öffnete die Beine, schlang sie um Jacks Oberschenkel und Jacks Erektion presste gegen seine, die Berührung ließ sie beide aufstöhnen. 

„Du versuchst zu schummeln“, bemerkte Jack mit einem Grinsen, seine Hüften gegen Iantos bewegend, mehr Reibung bewirkend. Ein Gefühl von Hitze stieg in seinem Brustkorb auf. 

„Rate von wem ich… mach weiter damit… das gelernt habe“, stieß der jüngere Mann atemlos hervor. Er sog die Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne, biss darauf um sein Aufstöhnen zu ersticken. 

Und Jack musste ihn einfach küssen, diese pinkfarbenen Lippen öffnen, Iantos Mund in Besitz nehmen. Ihn einatmen und jeden Laut, den der andere Mann von sich gab. 

Ianto antwortete mit der gleichen Leidenschaft, küsste ihn zurück, schlang seine Arme um Jacks Schultern, um ihn noch enger an sich zu ziehen. Die Bewegungen ihrer Körper aneinander wurden hektischer, als die Anspannung zwischen ihnen stieg. Als Hormone und Lust die Kontrolle übernahmen und sie nur noch die Nähe des anderen spürten. Hände glitten über schweißglitzernde Haut, fest zugreifende Finger hinterließen rote Spuren, die so schnell verblassten, wie sie entstanden. Ianto drehte den Kopf zur Seite und biss Jack in die Schulter, als er den Höhepunkt erreichte, überrascht von der Heftigkeit mit der er kam, obwohl ihn Jack kaum berührte. 

Jack rollte sich atemlos ein wenig zur Seite, drückte die Stirn gegen Iantos Oberarm. „Wir bleiben hier, okay?“, murmelte er. „Für immer. Vergiss Torchwood und den Doctor und den Rest dieses rückständigen Planeten…“

Leise lachend presste Ianto einen Kuss gegen Jacks Haare, gab ihm dann einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf. Sie sprachen hier immerhin von seinem Planeten, rückständig oder nicht aus der Sicht eines Mannes aus dem 51sten Jahrhundert. „Was ist mit Frühstück?“, neckte er ihn. „Wir haben nichts zu essen hier. Was machst du, wenn du Hunger hast?“ Nicht zu vergessen, dass sie beide sehr bald eine Dusche brauchten…

„Spielverderber“, murrte Jack. Dann hob er den Kopf und grinste. „Hey, ich könnte dich essen.“ Er biss Ianto leicht in die Seite des Kinns. 

„Weg von mir. Aus. Pfui“, wehrte der junge Waliser ihn lachend ab. „Nimm deine Pfoten weg, Jack.“

Sie rangelten, brachten sogar die Matratze auf dem neu gewachsten Boden ins Rutschen, lachten und liebten sie noch einmal, während immer mehr Sonnenlicht in den Raum drang. Und alles andere war vergessen. Zumindest so lange, bis das neu installierte Interkom, das mit dem Kommunikationssystem des Hubs verbunden war, sich mit dem unangenehmen Schrillen des Riftalarm meldete. 

Ianto drohte, Zielübungen zu veranstalten und das Ding von der Wand zu schießen. 

 

###

 

„You know more about yourself when there is only one other person to share your world with...“ (Crusoe, Episode 1x06 Long Pig)

 

„Penny für deine Gedanken“, meinte Adam und setzte sich neben ihn auf die Couch. Er nahm seine Brille ab und begann die Gläser an der Vorderseite seines Hemds zu polieren.

Ianto wandte sich in seine Richtung und sah ihn an, ein amüsiertes Funkeln in den blaugrauen Augen. „Nur ein Penny? Das ist zu wenig. So billig bin ich nicht zu haben.“

„Das ist nicht, was Jack sagt“, entgegnete der Arzt mit einem Grinsen. Und wurde prompt rot, als er sich seine eigenen Worte nochmal durch den Kopf gehen ließ. 

Der junge Waliser lachte. „Du solltest ihm nicht alles glauben, was er sagt“, neckte er Hill zurück. „Oder an die Wand in der Toilette schreibt.“

Adam setzte die Brille wieder auf und stimmte in das Lachen des jüngeren Mannes ein. Es war selten so ungezwungen zu hören. Er hatte den Eindruck... nein, er wusste, dass es Ianto inzwischen besser ging, als zu Beginn ihrer - nun, Gefangenschaft, es gab kein anderes Wort dafür. 

„Es ist eine ernstgemeinte Frage. Falls du darüber sprechen willst, was dich beschäftigt.“ Er lehnte sich zurück. „Ich habe Zeit, ich bin überfällig für eine Pause.“

„Mehr Antworten für dein psychologisches Profil?“ Ianto zog die Augenbrauen leicht hoch. 

„Oh nein, nein.“ Der Arzt hob die Hände. „Wie gesagt, ich mache gerade Pause. Aber meine Ohren können zuhören, während sich der Rest von mir ausruht.“

„Es war nichts Ernstes“, meinte Ianto nach einem Moment. „Ich habe nur daran gedacht, wie sich mein Leben verändert hat. Wenn ich nicht aus Wales weg gegangen wäre, wo würde ich dann jetzt stehen? Würde ich einen Job haben, der mir nichts bedeutet, den ich verabscheue, wie mein Vater? Und den Frust darüber jeden Abend im Pub ersäufen? Am Wochenende mit meinen Kumpels Curry essen, Rugby gucken und Bier trinken? Hätte ich eine Freundin, wäre ich vielleicht verheiratet mit Kindern, und würde mich fragen, was aus meinen Träumen geworden ist, wie meine Schwester?“

„Nichts Ernstes, ich verstehe“, erwiderte Adam mit einem amüsierten Lächeln. „Jeder stellt sich solche Fragen. Wäre ich Arzt geworden, wenn mein Bruder nicht gestorben wäre? Wäre ich glücklicher, wenn auch naiver, wenn ich nie für das Militär gearbeitet hätte? Oder nicht für Torchwood? Vielleicht wäre ich dann ein überarbeiteter, unterbezahlter und gestresster Landarzt geworden, mit Frau und Kindern, die ich zu selten sehe. Oder würde in einem Großstadt-Krankenhaus desillusioniert und desinteressiert Dienst nach NHS-Plan schieben.“

Ianto zog die Knie hoch und schlang die Arme um die Beine, das Kinn aufstützend. Er sah aus wie ein Teenager. „Ich dachte gerade, ob mir etwas fehlen würde, ob ich eine Lücke in meinem Leben spüren würde, wenn ich Jack nie getroffen hätte.“ Er drehte den Kopf zur Seite, um Adam wieder anzusehen. „Ich weiß, dass zumindest Alex denkt, dass… die Beziehung zwischen mir und Jack einseitig ist, dass ich Jack mehr liebe, als er mich.“ Ianto hob die Schultern. „Ich habe mich noch nie so sehr von jemandem geliebt gefühlt, wie von ihm. Es war immer so, als würde ich nirgendwo richtig reinpassen, als… glaub mir, ich weiß, wie das klingt… als wäre ich fremd.“ Er sah weg, plötzlich wieder jung und scheu. „Er hat mir an Weihnachten gesagt, dass er mich liebt, dass es ist als wäre ich… ein Teil von ihm“, sagte Ianto leise. „Dass ich mich nie wieder so fühlen muss, als würde ich nirgendwo hingehören, weil ich zu ihm gehöre.“

Adam nickte, wusste nicht, was er darauf antworten sollte. Aber er vermutete, dass Ianto auch keine Antwort von ihm erwartete. Seltsamerweise zweifelte er nicht daran, dass Jack ernst meinte, was er sagte – oder Ianto. Aber die beiden kannten sich erst so kurz. Und die Umstände, in denen sie sich befanden, schweißte sie natürlich eng zusammen. Was war in fünf, in zwanzig, in hundert Jahren? Alles was er bisher herausgefunden hatte, war dass die beiden faktisch unsterblich waren. Ihre Körper heilten. Was auch immer in ihnen war, diese Energie, sie heilte Wunden und sogar den Tod. Falls sie überhaupt alterten, dann im Verhältnis von Minuten zu Jahrhunderten. Er dachte nicht, dass die beiden Männer sich dessen voll bewusst waren und er plante, seine Theorien für sich zu behalten. Und letztlich waren es nur Theorien. Er konnte sich genauso gut irren, und die beiden würden normal altern, weil sich ihre unglaublichen Heilungsfähigkeiten ausschließlich auf Verletzungen konzentrierten. 

Der Arzt berührte flüchtig Iantos Arm, drückte ihn kurz. „Sag mal, wäre es sehr unverschämt, wenn ich dich bitte, Kaffee zu machen? Ich habe nur Zeit für eine Pause, nicht für den Tiefschlaf, in den ich garantiert falle, wenn ich kein Koffein bekomme.“

Der junge Waliser lachte und stand auf. „Kein Problem. Espresso? Alex hat frische Bohnen mitgebracht, du wirst dich wundern, was das für einen Unterschied macht.“

„Du bist der Spezialist.“ Adam lehnte sich zurück, während Ianto in Richtung Küchennische verschwand. Dann grinste er plötzlich und begann seine Taschen abzuklopfen. In der Hosentasche wurde er fündig und fischte ein paar Münzen hervor. Er fand tatsächlich einen Penny und legte ihn auf die Couch, neben sich, mit dem Bild der Queen nach oben. Amüsiert legte er einen zweiten daneben. Er hatte definitiv mehr als einen Penny wert an Gedanken von Ianto erhalten. Adam war schon gespannt darauf, wie Ianto reagieren würde…

 

Ende (tbc)


	45. Something‘s… Fishy at the Hub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Der gefangene Blowfish sorgt für Ärger.

Titel: Something‘s… Fishy at the Hub  
Autor: Lady Charena (Mai 2015)  
Fandom: Torchwood – Millennium Edition  
Wörter: 3317  
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Alex Hopkins, Originalcharakter: Dr. Adam Hill, Neal Franks, Caden und ein namenloser Blowfish.  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: AU, ab12, slash, hurt/comfort  
Beta: T’Len

Summe: Der gefangene Blowfish sorgt für Ärger.

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.

 

 

Torchwood: Millennium Edition – Teil 2: Always a Good Day to Die

Kapitel 2.18: Something‘s… Fishy at the Hub

 

Als der Alarm losging, Sirenen heulten und die automatischen Schlösser einrasteten, rettete Caden seine neuen Turnschuhe – und die darin steckenden Zehen – nur durch einen instinktiven Satz nach hinten, als das schwere Rolltor direkt vor seiner Nase den Eingang verschloss. 

Er stolperte und landete auf seinem Hinterteil. Mit weiten Augen starrte der junge Computertechniker auf die Warnlampen, die orangefarbene Schatten auf sein Gesicht warfen. Er fischte die In-Ear-Kopfhörer seines iPods aus den Ohren und wischte sich die Reste des Donuts von seiner Jacke, den er bei seinem Sturz verloren hatte. Caden rappelte sich auf und fluchte frustriert, als er vergeblich den manuellen Türöffner betätigte. Der Hub befand sich im Lockdown. Warum hatte er nur den Abstecher zur Bäckerei gemacht? Wegen eines fettigen, geschmacklosen Donuts saß er nutzlos jetzt hier draußen, anstatt sich an seiner Arbeitsstation zu befinden. Er zog sein Handy aus der Tasche, doch so tief unter der Erde war der Empfang nicht immer gewährleistet – außerdem gab es Störungen durch den Riftmanipulator – und er erhielt kein Signal. Caden rüttelte an der Antenne und steckte das Mobiltelefon zurück in seine Jacke. Er könnte versuchen, zurück nach draußen zu gelangen, oder… 

Entschlossen schwang Caden seine Laptoptasche herum und öffnete die Klappe, um seinen Laptop hervor zu ziehen. Er machte es sich mit verschränkten Beinen auf dem Boden neben dem Rolltor bequem und schaltete den tragbaren Computer an. Zumindest konnte er sich ins Sicherheitssystem einklinken und sehen, was vor sich ging. 

\---

Im Hub selbst war der Lärm ohrenbetäubend. 

Jack war es gerade gelungen, Ianto in der Küchennische alleine zu erwischen. 

Nicht, dass ihn Publikum störte… Der Waliser nannte das sein „Straßenköter-Verhalten“, wobei er ihm nie erklärt hatte, was er damit meinte. Immerhin konnte Jack sich nicht erinnern, dass er je in der Öffentlichkeit an Iantos Genitalien oder seinem Hintern geschnüffelt oder sich in seinen eigenen Exkrementen gewälzt hätte. 

Als er aus den Vaults zurückkehrte – Alex hatte ihn zum morgendlichen Füttern der Weevil verdonnert – sah er Ianto auf der Plattform, die dem Hub als Küche diente. Jack wartete, bis er Wasser in das stählerne Spülbecken rauschen hörte und nutzte das Geräusch und die Tatsache, dass Ianto ihm den Rücken zuwandte, während er in einem Schrank nach etwas suchte, um ungesehen und ungehört die Stufen hoch zu gehen. Und als Ianto bis zu den Ellbogen in heißem Wasser und Seifenschaum steckte – laut Doktor Hill waren schmutzige Tassen sein Kryptonit (noch eine Anspielung, der Jack irgendwann auf den Grund gehen würde) – schlug er zu. Keramik klirrte und Ianto gab ein absolut bezauberndes und durch und durch unmännliches Quietschen von sich, als Jack unvermittelt hinter ihm auftauchte, die Arme um seine Taille schlang und ihn in den Nacken biss.

„Verdammt, Jack.“ Seifenschaum spritzte, als Ianto sich aus Jacks Griff zu befreien versuchte und sich schließlich umdrehte. „Du hast solches Glück, dass ich keine Waffe trage“, meinte er und hinterließ nasse Abdrücke auf Jacks blauem Hemd, als er ihn gegen den Brustkorb boxte.

„Du hast solches Glück, dass ich kein Weevil bin“, erwiderte Jack grinsend und küsste ihn, bis Ianto zu vergessen begann, warum er so empört war…

Und das war der Moment, in dem der Alarm zu schrillen begann. 

Ianto stieß Jack von sich und trat ans Geländer, um in den Hub hinab zu sehen. Jack trat neben ihn, als das Rolltor sich schloss. Adam Hill und Alex Hopkins kamen aus Hopkins‘ Büro. 

„Das ist ein interner Alarm.“ Alex eilte an die nächstgelegene Arbeitsstation und aktivierte einen Bildschirm. „Ausgelöst in den Vaults. Jack! Du warst doch eben noch da unten.“ Er wechselte durch mehrere Kameraansichten.

„Da war auch alles okay.“ Jack packte Iantos Gürtel und zog ihn hinter sich her, brachte ihn dabei fast ins Stolpern. „Ich habe die Weevil gefüttert, Franks hat sich um den Blowfish gekümmert“, meinte er, während sie sich zu den beiden anderen Männern gesellten. „Er hat wieder mit meinem Geruch angefangen, also meinte Franks…“

„Agent verletzt.“ Alex hatte die Worte kaum ausgesprochen, auf den Bildschirm zeigend – wo Neal Franks zu sehen war, reglos auf dem Boden – als Dr. Hill sich bereits in Bewegung setzte. Er öffnete einen Spind und holte einen Notfallkoffer heraus. 

Hopkins durchquerte den Hauptraum des Hubs mit weiten Schritten und tippte seinen Code in das elektronische Schloss des Waffensafes, in dem sich eine kleine Anzahl von Schusswaffen, Messern und anderen Mitteln zur Verteidigung befanden. Bis zur Waffenkammer und zurück dauerte es zu lange, das Sicherheitssystem des Raumes war überdies komplexer. Er reichte eine Pistole an den Arzt weiter, der den Koffer in die andere Hand wechselte und die Waffe entsicherte. 

Alex wandte sich Jack zu, sah ihn einen langen Moment an und überließ ihm dann die zweite. Außer mit der Webley hatte Jack in den vergangenen Monaten mit den verschiedensten Waffen geübt. 

Wortlos hielt der Leiter von Torchwood Drei eine weitere Ianto hin. Der junge Waliser zögerte. 

Adam Hill beugte sich in den Safe und nahm eine plumpe Waffe mit viereckigem Lauf und grellgelben Warnaufklebern heraus. 

Der Arzt legte sie in Iantos Hand. „Elektroschocker. Nicht-tödlich“, sagte er knapp.

Hopkins nickte und steckte die zweite Waffe in seinen Gürtel. „Es gibt einen Noteinstieg direkt in die Vaults“, sagte er und zog seinen Schlüsselbund aus der Tasche. Die anderen folgten ihm auf die andere Seite des Raumes. Hier war eine viereckige Metallplatte in den Boden eingelassen. Offenbar einer der wenigen nicht elektronisch gesicherten Tunneleingänge. Mit einem seltsam geformten Schlüssel entriegelte Alex die Falltür. 

Mit einem Knirschen, Ächzen und schließlich metallischem Quietschen der Angeln öffnete sie sich und gab den Blick auf einen viereckigen Schacht voller Dunkelheit frei. 

Ianto hatte zufällig eine kleine Taschenlampe, die er manchmal bei der Arbeit in der Bibliothek einsetzt, in der Gesäßtasche seiner Jeans. Er zog sie hervor, knipste sie probeweise an und reichte sie an Alex weiter.

Mit einem Nicken leuchtete Hopkins in den Schacht, fand die oberste der Metallstreben in der Wand, die als Stufen dienten, und begann nach unten zu klettern. Jack folgte ihm sofort.

Adam legte die Hand kurz auf Iantos Unterarm. „Bleib in meiner Nähe. Wenn wir Franks rasch wegbringen müssen, dann geht das am besten zu zweit. Und wenn ich ihn vor Ort versorgen muss, dann brauche ich jemand, der mir den Rücken freihält. Okay?“

Angespannt nickte der junge Waliser. „Okay.“ 

Der Arzt warf ihm ein flüchtiges Lächeln zu und kletterte in den Schacht. Der Koffer war an einem Gurt befestigt, den er sich über die Schulter geworfen hatte. Der Schacht war so eng, dass das Plastik des Koffers trocken über die Schachtwände kratzte. 

Ianto holte tief Luft und kletterte ihm nach ins Dunkel. 

\---

Nichts zu sehen und nur die Schritte der vor ihm gehenden Männer zu hören, ließ den Weg nach unten länger erscheinen, als er vermutlich war. Kalte Luft schlug ihnen entgegen, trocken aber muffig. Ianto erstarrte, als plötzlich etwas sein Bein berührte. Dann wurde ihm bewusst, dass es Adams Hand war, die seinen Knöchel gepackt hatte, um ihn zu stoppen. Sie waren am Ende des Schachts angekommen und er klammerte sich an die dünnen Metallstreben, bis der Arzt unter ihm Platz gemacht hatte. 

Sie drängten sich in einer winzigen, viereckigen Kammer aus rohen Ziegelsteinen, definitiv zu klein, dass sich vier erwachsene Männer bequem darin aufhalten konnten. Der Plastikkoffer bohrte sich in Iantos Seite, als er von der letzten Strebe auf den Boden trat. Das Licht der Taschenlampe reichte nicht weit, so dass Ianto kaum mehr als die Umrisse seiner Begleiter und die Wände sehen konnte, aber er hörte das Klirren von Schlüsseln, also gab es wohl hier auch eine Tür, die Alex öffnen konnte.

Einen Moment später fiel ein dünner Lichtstrahl in die Kammer. 

„Soweit ich sehen kann, ist alles frei“, sagte Alex leise. „Jack, du gehst nach rechts. Ich nehme links. Doc – du und Ianto, ihr kümmert euch um Franks. Klar?“

Drei leise „Klar!“ echoten durch den Raum. Dann wurde der Lichtstrahl breiter und plötzlich verschwand der Druck des Koffers gegen Iantos Körper, als Alex die Kammer verließ und Adam nachrückte. Jacks Hand streifte im Dunkeln seine in wortloser Versicherung, dann folgte er dem Leiter von Torchwood Drei. 

Doktor Hill wandte sich ihm zu. „Wir müssen geradeaus und dann nach rechts. Franks liegt direkt vor der Zelle, in der wir den Blowfish untergebracht haben. Aber ich wette du hast den Grundriss eh besser im Kopf als ich.“ Im Licht, dass in die Kammer fiel, konnte Ianto sein schiefes Grinsen sehen. „Bereit?“

Ianto deutete eine Verbeugung an. „Direkt hinter dir, Doc“, sagte er trocken.

„Gut.“ Adam rückte den Koffer zurecht, hielt seine Waffe etwa auf Höhe seines Nabels und stieß die Tür weiter auf, um in den Raum zu treten.

Ianto folgte ihm. Sein Herz hämmerte in seinem Brustkorb, er hatte einen mineralischen Geschmack im Mund und seine Finger schmerzten, weil er den Griff des Elektroschockers so fest umklammerte. Er sah sich um, während er gleichzeitig Adam im Auge zu behalten versuchte – aber da war niemand oder nichts. Nur mattbeleuchtete Reihen an Zellen aus Plexiglas und Metall und Beton. Am anderen Ende der Vaults verschwand gerade Jack hinter einer Säule, dort machte der Raum einen Knick und führte in den Bereich, in dem die als Forschungsobjekte gedachten Weevil untergebracht waren. Alex konnte er nicht sehen. 

Hill kniete bereits neben Franks, tastete nach dem Puls des Torchwood-Agenten. „Ianto.“

Er eilte zu ihm, nahm den Notfallkoffer von Adams Schulter und öffnete ihn. Ohne auf eine Anweisung zu warten, nahm er ein Stethoskop aus einem Seitenfach und reichte es dem Arzt weiter. „Was ist mit ihm?“, fragte er, sich wieder umblickend. „Ich sehe kein Blut, keine Wunden.“

Der Arzt lauschte Franks Herztönen. „An seinem Bein“, sagte er. „Oberhalb des Knöchels. Sein Herz schlägt langsam, aber regelmäßig.“ Seine Hand schoss vor, packte Iantos. „Vorsichtig.“ Adam zog einen Handschuh über und nahm ein Tuch aus dem Koffer. Er wickelte das zusammengefaltete Tuch um etwas, dass aus Franks Bein ragte, direkt oberhalb seines rechten Knöchels. Es sah aus wie ein überdimensionaler Bienenstachel, hell und dunkel gemustert wie bei einem Stachelschwein, aber so dick wie ein Bleistift, wobei es sich nach oben verdickte und dort fast doppelt so breit war, wie an der Base, wo es im Bein des Agenten verschwand. „Ich vermute, dass es Gift ist. Wir müssen ihn so schnell wie möglich in die Krankenstation bringen, damit ich sein Blut analysieren kann. Aber das geht nicht über den Tunnel. Wir müssen den Aufzug in Gang bringen.“ 

„Darum kümmere ich mich.“ Es war Cadens Stimme und sie kam durch das Intercom-System. „Hey Leute. Ich bin auch da. Tut mir leid, aber ihr könnt mich im Moment nur hören, nicht antworten.“

Alex tauchte neben ihnen auf. „Was ist mit ihm?“, fragte er angespannt.

„Ich denke, er wurde vergiftet. Zumindest betäubt“, antwortete der Arzt ohne aufzusehen. Er hatte seine Waffe auf den Boden gelegt, um beide Hände frei zu haben. „Er lebt.“

„Es muss der Blowfish gewesen sein. Das Tablett mit seinem Essen steht noch unberührt auf dem Boden.“ Hopkins musterte den Agenten auf dem Boden. „Ich frage mich, wie er Franks dazu gebracht hat, die Zelle zu öffnen.“

„Darüber können wir uns Gedanken machen, nachdem ich ihn versorgt habe“, beschied Hill. Seine Brillengläser reflektierten das Licht, als er aufsah. „Und das sollte besser früher als später sein.“

Als wäre das ein Stichwort gewesen, kam knirschend und rumpelnd der Aufzug auf ihrem Level an. 

„Warte.“ Alex hob seine Waffe. „Zuerst müssen wir wissen, wo der Blowfish ist.“

Der Arzt tastete nach Neals Puls. „Sein Zustand verschlechtert sich. Siehst du seine Lippen? Die bläuliche Verfärbung? Sein Blut transportiert zu wenig Sauerstoff. Ich denke, er hat einen anaphylaktischen Schock erlitten.“ Er nahm einen Epinephrin-Injektor aus dem Koffer und setzte die Spritze direkt durch die Jeans in Neal Franks Oberschenkel. Dann nahm er erneut den Puls. „Zwei Minuten, Alex. Mehr kann ich nicht verantworten. Ianto, ich brauche den Lichtstift.“ Der junge Waliser fischte die einem Kugelschreiber täuschend ähnlich sehende Taschenlampe aus dem Notfallkoffer und reichte ihn Adam weiter, der die Pupillen seines Patienten prüften.

Als Ianto sich umdrehte, meinte er für einen Moment eine Bewegung in den Schatten hinter ihnen zu sehen, aus den Augenwinkeln. Bevor er Alex darauf aufmerksam machen konnte, hallte Jacks Stimme durch den düsteren Zellentrakt. 

„Hinter euch. Alex!“ 

Alle drei Männer, die sich um den verletzten Agenten versammelt hatten, drehten sich um. 

Der Blowfish trat aus dem Schatten. Und was er in den Händen hielt, musste Franks Waffe sein. Sein Gesicht kräuselte sich, als er Ianto sah – ein Gesichtsausdruck, den der junge Waliser als Verachtung interpretierte. „Der Fremde. Du stinkst bis hierher, Halbaffe.“ Er richtete die Pistole auf Ianto. In der rauen Stimme des Blowfish schwang merkwürdigerweise Gelächter mit. „Wenn ich dich töte, Fremder, tue ich Torchwood dann einen Gefallen…?“

Ianto richtete sich auf und hob beide Hände, um zu zeigen, dass er unbewaffnet war. Er hatte den Elektroschocker in den Notfallkoffer gelegt. Jetzt stand er zwischen dem Blowfish und verdeckte mit seinem Körper teilweise Adam Hill, der seinerseits versuchte, seinen Patienten abzuschirmen.

„Ich bin der Leiter dieser Einrichtung und wenn Sie etwas zu sagen haben, dann sprechen Sie mit mir“, sagte Alex, die Waffe in beiden Händen haltend, zielte er auf den Außerirdischen. „Ianto. Geh mir aus der Schusslinie.“

Der Blowfish ignorierte ihn. Die Finnen auf seinem Kopf bewegten sich. Sein Blick folgte Ianto, der einen Schritt zur Seite trat. Genau wie der Lauf seiner Waffe. „Wo ist der andere?“, fragte er. „Ich kann ihn riechen. Vielleicht sollte ich einen von euch als Geisel mitnehmen und in eine Zelle sperren, damit meine Freunde Experimente an ihm durchführen kann.“ Er lachte rau. „Vielleicht kommt er aus seinem Versteck, wenn ich dich erschieße, Fremder.“ 

„Niemand geht hier irgendwohin“, erwiderte Alex ruhig. „Der Alarm hat einen Lockdown ausgelöst. Wir sind vollkommen abgeriegelt für die nächsten paar Stunden.“ 

„Wirklich.“ Der Außerirdische lachte erneut. „Wir werden sehen.“ Seine Waffe blieb direkt auf Ianto gerichtet. „Ich sollte dich auf jeden Fall erschießen, meine Nase ist…“

Ein Schuss hallte durch Zellentrakt, schnitt ihm das Wort ab. 

Etwas warmes, glibbriges traf Iantos Gesicht und seinen Brustkorb. 

Der Blowfish schlug der Länge nach auf dem Boden auf.

Jack tauchte hinter ihm auf und stieß ihn mit dem Fuß an, die Waffe lose an seiner Seite. „Was?“, meinte er. „Ich hatte nicht vor, zu warten, bis er einen von euch erschießt.“

Adam Hill löste sich als erster aus der Schreckstarre. „Hilf mir Franks in die Krankenstation zu bringen“, wandte er sich an Alex. „Jetzt!“

Der Leiter von Torchwood Drei steckte seine Waffe weg und schob die Arme unter Franks Achseln, um Hill, der Neals Beine hochhob, dabei zu helfen, ihn zum Lift zu schaffen. Die Tür öffnete sich, als Adam auf den Knopf drückte – offenbar hatte Caden wie versprochen die Lifts unter Kontrolle.

Ianto machte automatisch einen Schritt vorwärts, um ihnen zu helfen – rutschte aus und landete auf seinem Hinterteil. 

„Bist du okay?“, fragte Jack. „Du bist nicht verletzt?“

Benommen schüttelte Ianto den Kopf und starrte auf seine Hände, die eine grünliche, schmierige Flüssigkeit bedeckte. Die gleiche Flüssigkeit durchtränkte sein Sweatshirt und tropfte aus seinen Haaren. In seinen Ohren echote ein schrilles Pfeifen. Er schloss die Augen und sah wieder, wie sich die Stirn des Blowfish wölbte und dann explodierte, als die Kugel austrat und ein Loch dorthin riss, wo sich eben noch ein Gesicht befunden hatte.

„Ianto?“

Er sah auf und hoch zu Alex. „Bist du nicht mit Adam weg?“

„Caden hat im Lift für mich übernommen und geht Adam zur Hand.“ Hopkins schnitt eine Grimasse und fischte etwas aus Iantos Haaren, das er auf den Boden fallen ließ, wo es mit einem dumpfen Platschen aufschlug. Dann wischte er die Hand an seiner Hose ab, bevor er sie dem jungen Waliser hinhielt. „Geh nach oben und mach dich sauber“, schlug er dann vor und seine Stimme nahm einen sanfteren Klang an. „Hey. Es ist vorbei und es gibt hier nichts mehr zu tun. Du kannst gehen. Hilf Adam mit Neal, wenn du dich gut genug fühlst und etwas tun willst.“

Ianto nickte automatisch. „Sein Kopf ist explodiert“, murmelte er und versuchte um Hopkins herum zur Leiche des Blowfish zu sehen.

Alex nahm sein Kinn zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger und drehte seinen Kopf zurück. „Es ist kein angenehmer Anblick und glaub mir, man gewöhnt sich nie wirklich daran.“

„Das ist sein Blut in meinem Gesicht. Und sein… Gehirn.“ Iantos Gesicht, ohnehin blass, nahm einen grünlichen Schimmer an. Er rappelte sich ohne Alex‘ Hilfe hoch, machte ein paar Schritte zur Seite und übergab sich. Jack verlor das Interesse an der Leiche und folgte ihm, um mit der Hand über seinen Rücken zu reiben. 

Nach einem Moment richtete er sich auf, als das Würgen nachließ, und sah sich nach etwas um, mit dem er sich den Mund abwischen konnte. Jack kramte erfolglos in seinen Taschen. Schließlich hielt er Ianto eine Ecke seines T-Shirts hin, die er aus seiner Hose zog.

„Spinnst du? Ich muss das Zeug waschen“, empörte sich Ianto und Jack grinste. 

„Geht es dir wieder besser?“, fragte er. 

„Du meinst, abgesehen davon dass ich vor Scham im Erdboden versinken möchte?“, murmelte Ianto, seine eigenen Worte ignorierend, als er sich den Mund am Ärmel abwischte. Dem rechten, der nicht mit Blowfish-Blut befleckt war. Richtig. Das Ding war ohnehin reif für die Verbrennungsanlage.

Jack hielt eine Hand vors Gesicht, wie ein Schauspieler, der sich auf eine Rolle konzentriert. „Warte“, meinte er. „Warte. Gleich. Mir wird sicher auch übel. Bestimmt… Nein. Tut mir leid. Das nächste Mal.“ Jack sah ihn durch die Finger hindurch an und grinste.

Ianto rempelte ihn mit dem Ellbogen an. „Hör auf damit. Das ist nicht komisch.“ In seinen Mundwinkeln zuckte es, fast schon ein Lächeln. Wenn auch widerwillig. 

Alex kam mit einer Flasche Wasser und ein paar Papiertüchern aus dem Notfallkoffer zurück. „Glaub mir, eine Menge Leute nehmen den Anblick ihrer ersten Leiche wesentlich schlechter auf. Besonders bei so einer Form von Tod“, setzte er hinzu. 

Der junge Waliser nahm einen Schluck aus der Wasserflasche und spülte den Mund aus, dann trank er etwas davon. Sein Magen krampfte sich zusammen, aber er bekam ihn unter Kontrolle. Jack wischte ihm Blowfish-Blut aus dem Gesicht. 

„Verschwindet von hier“, sagte Alex, er deutete mit dem Kopf in Richtung Lift. „Wir unterhalten uns später noch darüber, Jack, dass du ohne meinen Befehl geschossen hast.“

„Das nächste Mal warte ich, versprochen“, erwiderte Jack trocken. Er legte den Arm um Ianto und führte ihn in Richtung Lift. „Wenn du uns jetzt entschuldigst… Ianto und ich wurden vorhin unterbrochen. 

Als sich die Lifttür geschlossen hatte, griff Jack nach Iantos Sweatshirt und zog es ihm schwungvoll über den Kopf. Das T-Shirt, das er darunter trug, war ebenfalls ruiniert und Ianto schnitt eine Grimasse, zog es ebenfalls aus. 

Jack grinste. „Ich wollte dich immer schon mal nackt im Aufzug haben.“ Er knöpfte sein Hemd auf und legte es um Iantos Schultern.

„Ich bin nicht nackt.“ Ianto zog fröstelnd das Hemd enger um sich. Er fröstelte, entweder als Reaktion auf die Geschehnisse im Zellentrakt oder die kalte Luft, die in die Liftkabine drang, als sich die Tür öffnete. 

„Ich arbeite daran.“ Jack hakte den Arm um Iantos Taille. 

„Flirtest du mit mir? Wirklich? Du machst mich an, während ich versuche, mich nicht zu übergeben“, sagte Ianto, ein Lächeln unterdrückend. „Während ich mit… Blut und… anderen unappetitlichen Dingen beschmiert bin?“

„Es hilft, oder?“ Jack sah ihn an, als sie in den Korridor einbogen, der zu ihrem noch-Quartier führte. 

„Frag mich in fünf Minuten noch einmal.“ 

 

Ende (tbc)


	46. Nachwehen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianto ist noch mit den Nachwirkungen des Tods des Blowfishs beschäftigt.

Titel: Nachwehen  
Autor: Lady Charena (Mai 2015)  
Fandom: Torchwood – Millennium Edition  
Wörter: 2055  
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Alex Hopkins, Originalcharakter: Caden, Shanna Lyons  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: AU, ab12, slash, hurt/comfort  
Beta: T’Len

Summe: Ianto ist noch mit den Nachwirkungen des Tods des Blowfishs beschäftigt.

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.

 

 

Torchwood: Millennium Edition – Teil 2: Always a Good Day to Die

Kapitel 2.19: Nachwehen

 

Ianto stoppte den Löffel auf halben Weg zum Mund und sah auf, als eine Hand in seinem Blickfeld erschien und vor ihm eine Banane auf den Couchtisch legte.

„Anweisung des Doktors“, meinte Alex und nahm neben ihm Platz. 

„Das hier auch.“ Ianto deutete auf den Haferbrei in seinem Teller. Nur Instant-Haferflocken und Wasser, in der Mikrowelle erhitzt. Kein Honig oder Zucker, keine Butter, keine Sahne… also nichts von den Dingen, die Haferbrei sonst genießbar machten. Er ließ den Löffel eine weitere Runde drehen, löffelte dann widerwillig eine kleine Portion auf und schob sie in den Mund. 

„Tee?“ Alex hob die Tasse, die er mitgebracht hatte. „Nicht dein übliches Gift, ich weiß…“

„Danke, nein.“ Ianto aß einen weiteren Löffel geschmacksfreien Haferbrei. Das Zeug mochte gut für seinen Magen sein, aber er hatte absolut keinen Appetit. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er kein Blowfish-Blut in den Mund bekommen hatte und abgesehen davon, er hatte sich inzwischen auch zweimal die Zähne geputzt, also war der komische, bittere Geschmack auf seiner Zunge pure Einbildung. 

„So… wie geht es dir?“ Hopkins stellte den verschmähten Tee ab.

„Es ginge mir besser, wenn ich nicht dauernd diese Frage beantworten müsste“, gab der junge Waliser patzig zurück. „Entschuldigung“, murmelte er dann.

„Nicht nötig.“ Alex lehnte sich zurück, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. 

„Wie geht es Neal?“, fragte Ianto, weiter Kreise in den langsam verkleisternden Haferbrei pflügend.

„Gut. Er war noch ziemlich benommen, als er aufgewacht ist, aber so wie es aussieht, hat das Blowfish-Gift keine dauerhaften Schäden verursacht. Aber er kann sich nicht daran erinnern, dass er die Zelle geöffnet hat. Wir haben uns das Überwachungsvideo zusammen angesehen, aber er weiß nichts mehr von dem Moment an, als er das Tablett in die Zelle geschoben hat. Als nächstes hat ihm der Blowfish dieses Ding ins Bein gerammt – Adam denkt, es ist eine Art Stachel, den er irgendwo am Körper hatte – und –zack- einfach so war Neal nicht mehr Herr seiner Sinne. Das Gift macht wohl stark beeinflussbar.“ Hopkins legte den Kopf in den Nacken, starrte nach oben. „Ich habe Jack nach unten geschickt, damit er sich gründlich umsieht, nicht dass uns unser Gast noch ein paar Überraschungen hinterlassen hat. Wir wissen wirklich viel zu wenig über diese Spezies.“

„Bekommt er Ärger, weil er den Blowfish getötet hat? Ich meine Jack.“ Ianto sah ihn an. „Wenn dieser Fischmann geschossen hätte… auf mich… dann hätte er auch Adam treffen können.“ Zwei rote Flecken tauchten auf seinen immer noch blassen Wangen auf. „Wir wissen beide, dass es für den Doc… dauerhafter gewesen wäre. Er hatte nicht wirklich eine Wahl.“

„Das bedeutet nicht, dass es mir lieber ist, wenn einer von euch beiden verletzt wird.“ Alex setzte sich auf und drückte seine Schulter. „Und Jack bekommt deswegen keinen Ärger. Aber lass ihn ruhig ein bisschen schwitzen, falls er sich Sorgen machen sollte. Im Zweifelsfall ist mir immer ein toter Blowfish lieber, als ein verwundetes Mitglied meines Teams.“

„Er kann nicht wirklich gedacht haben, dass er aus dem Hub fliehen kann, oder? Schon gar nicht wenn sie Torchwood so gut kennen, wie er behauptet hat.“ 

„Nein.“ Alex stand auf. „Ich denke… er hat es vorgezogen, hier zu sterben und nicht als Testobjekt in einem Labor in London zu enden.“ Er deutete auf die Banane. „Iss dein Obst, junger Mann. Und dann findest du sicher etwas zu tun.“ Sie wussten beide, wie Ianto darauf reagieren würde, sollte Alex ihm vorschlagen, sich zuerst zu erholen, bevor er wieder an die Arbeit ging.

„Jawohl, Sir.“ Ianto lächelte und sah Alex nach, der zu Cadens Arbeitsstation ging, wo er den Computertechniker offensichtlich halb zu Tode erschreckte, als er ihm auf die Schulter tippte. Caden hatte die Kopfhörer auf, während er die im System beim Überwinden des Lockdowns angerichteten Schäden reparierte und so offenbar nicht bemerkt, dass sein Boss sich näherte. Dann stand er auf, um den kalten Haferbrei zu entsorgen, der inzwischen mehr erstarrter Lava glich und sich noch einmal die Zähne zu putzen, bevor er auch nur daran denken wollte, die Banane zu essen.

 

###

 

Shanna Lyons mochte nicht immer mit Alex Hopkins Entscheidungen einverstanden sein - aber sie beugte sich ihnen und unterstützte ihn, wo immer sie konnte. Ihre Loyalität zu diesem Mann war bedingungslos und überwog sogar die zu Torchwood. Alex hatte ihr Leben gerettet. Und das war nicht einfach so daher gesagt.

Shanna war in einem Estate aufgewachsen, ohne Vater und mit einer Mutter, die zu erschöpft war, sich ordentlich um Shannas drei jüngere Geschwister zu kümmern (sie hatte vier Kinder vor ihrem dreiundzwanzigsten Geburtstag geboren) wenn sie von der Arbeit kam. 

Als Shanna vierzehn war, beschloss einer ihrer Nachbarn, dass sie hübsch genug sei, um ein wenig Geld mit ihr zu verdienen und bot sie in einem Pub an. Er verkaufte ihre Jungfräulichkeit für dreißig Pfund und so viele freie Drinks, wie er trinken konnte, während der Käufer sich in einem Hinterzimmer mit seinem "Kauf" vergnügen wollte. 

Shana war ahnungslos mit ihm in den Pub gegangen, weil er ihr versprochen hatte, dass ihr der Wirt - ein angeblicher Freund von ihm - einen Job wie Gläserspülen oder Putzen geben würde. Als Shana klar wurde, was tatsächlich vor sich ging, schlug sie dem Mann der sie gekauft hatte, das erstbeste über den Kopf, was ihr in die Finger kam. Es war ein Messingpokal, den der Vater des Wirts vor Jahren bei einem Golfturnier gewonnen hatte. 

Alex Hopkins kam aus der Toilette, als ein mageres Mädchen mit panischen Augen und einem blutverschmierten T-Shirt blindlings in ihn rannte. Hinter ihr folgten zwei wütende Männer, von denen einer ein Handtuch gegen die Stirn presste. Alex nahm ihre Hand und sagte ihr, sie solle rennen, so schnell sie könne. 

Der Nachbar behauptete später, es wäre nur ein Scherz gewesen und Shanna habe seine Absichten völlig falsch verstanden. Aber Alex nutzte seine Verbindungen zur Polizei und sowohl der Nachbar als auch der Pubgast wurden verurteilt.

Niemand aus dem Team wusste davon, wie sie sich kennen gelernt hatten, nicht einmal Adam Hill, Hopkins ältester Freund.

Aber damit endete Alex‘ Hilfe nicht. Er verschaffte ihr über Torchwood ein Stipendium für eine Privatschule in London und die Aussicht auf ein Studium, abhängig von ihren Noten. Mit achtzehn begann sie die Feldagent-Ausbildung im Hauptquartier, kehrte aber mit zwanzig zurück nach Wales, um für Hopkins zu arbeiten. 

Shanna verschränkte die Arme, als sie aus dem Lift in die Vaults trat und Alex neben Jack stehen sah.

Bis zu einem gewissen Teil verstand sie, warum er den beiden unbedingt helfen wollte. Es war aus dem gleichen Grund, aus dem er damals ihr geholfen hatte. Weil er das unentdeckte Potential sah. 

Aber wenn Direktorin Hartman dahinter kam, wie viele Freiheiten er Jack und Ianto in Wirklichkeit ließ und keineswegs plante, die beiden als Köder für den Doctor zu verwenden, würde sie kein Verständnis dafür zeigen. Bestenfalls verlor er sein Kommando. Im schlimmsten Fall sein Leben. Torchwoods Charta ging bis ins Jahre 1879 zurück und sah die Todesstrafe für Verrat vor. 

Sie wartete, beobachtete sein Gesicht, als er mit Jack sprach. 

Alex schüttelte den Kopf, lachte aber dabei und klopfte Jack flüchtig auf die Schulter, bevor der an ihm vorbei ging und in einen der abgehenden Korridore verschwand. Dann wandte Hopkins sich ihr zu. Er lächelte und trat zu ihr. „Shanna, da bist du ja. Komm, wir müssen etwas überprüfen. Ein Alarm. Du und ich, wie in alten Zeiten. Neal hat die nächsten beiden Tage strenge Bettruhe verordnet bekommen.“ Er hielt ihr den Arm hin und sie hakte sich bei ihm ein, nachdem sie ihm einen Blick zugeworfen hatte. Seit der Sache mit Harkness war ihr Verhältnis ein wenig angespannt. 

„Das nächste Mal rufst du mich früher an“, meinte Shanna trocken und folgte ihm zum Aufzug. „Ich habe das Beste offenbar verpasst.“ 

„Bring Caden einen Kaffee mit und er zeigt dir sicher gerne das Video.“ 

 

###

 

„Wenn du nicht still liegen bleibst, binde ich dich am Bett fest“, drohte Jack grinsend.

Ianto drehte sich zu ihm um. „Nur in deinen Träumen“, erwiderte er, aber seiner Stimme fehlte der flirtende Unterton. Im gelben Licht, das durch das Oberlicht über der Tür in ihr Quartier fiel, war sein Gesicht deutlich zu sehen. 

Als er sich aufsetzte und das Kissen zwischen sich und das Kopfende des Bettes stopfte, war Jack klar, dass sie beide weder schlafen noch etwas anderes tun würden. 

„Willst du...“ Jack zögerte und setzte sich ebenfalls auf. „Vielleicht auf den Schießstand gehen? Wir könnten weiter an deiner Technik arbeiten.“

Sein Partner schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht heute.“ Er sah Jack an, öffnete den Mund als ob er etwas sagen wollte, schloss ihn dann aber wieder.

„Was?“ Jack zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Soll ich dir meine große Waffe zeigen?“, sagte er mit lüsternem Tonfall. 

Der junge Waliser lachte. „Die kann nicht so groß sein, wenn du sie ständig erwähnen musst.“ Dann biss er sich auf die Unterlippe. „Jack? Kann ich dich etwas fragen? Etwas Ernstes?“

„Natürlich“, erwiderte Jack ohne Zögern. Er rückte näher zu Ianto, lehnte seine Schulter gegen die des jüngeren Mannes.

„Wann hast du das erste Mal auf jemand geschossen?“

Ah, das beschäftigte seinen Partner also. Jack ließ sich zurück in eine liegende Haltung gleiten, den Kopf auf Iantos Oberschenkel legend. 

„Das ist eine ganze Weile her“, sagte er dann, zu Ianto aufsehend. „Ich war jünger. Jung. So in etwa dem Alter, das ungerechnet in Jahre auf diesem Planeten dreizehn oder vierzehn entspricht. Du weißt ja schon, dass ich nach dem Tod meines Vaters von Zuhause weggelaufen bin und... Dinge passierten und ich endete in einer Art... Ausbildungscamp. Für Soldaten.“ Er warf Ianto einen Blick zu, um seine Reaktion abzuschätzen. „Dort habe ich gelernt, mit verschiedenen Waffen umzugehen. Unter anderem. Es gibt viele Arten zu kämpfen.“ Jack schloss die Augen, als Ianto begann, die Finger langsam durch sein Haar zu kämmen, vor und zurück, beinahe hypnotisch. „Es waren keine Waffen, wie man hier benutzt. Keine Kugeln. Laser ist die große Zukunft. Gebündeltes Licht, das Gliedmaßen abtrennt...“ Er machte eine Bewegung mit der Hand. „Einfach so. Oder Organe zerstört, ohne auch nur so viel wie Sonnenbrand auf der Außenseite der Haut zu hinterlassen. Als ich damit das erste Mal auf ein lebendiges Wesen geschossen habe... zuerst war es unglaublich berauschend. Das war was ich gelernt hatte. Und es war der Feind. Es war wie ein Spiel Wir fühlten uns unbesiegbar. Unsterblich. Und dann, später, als wir zurück in unserem Lager waren, wurde ich richtig krank. Ich konnte nicht schlafen, nicht essen - wenn ich Augen zumachte, sah ich Blut und...“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wir wurden mit einer Art Hypnosetherapie behandelt. Die Erinnerung sind geblieben, aber es war eher wie... wie einen Film anzusehen. Die Gefühle die damit verbunden waren, verschwanden.“ 

„Heißt das, wenn du jemand oder etwas tötest, dann macht es dir nichts aus?“, fragte Ianto leise. „Du kannst das völlig emotionslos sehen?“

„Nein. Nicht wirklich emotionslos. Aber ich kann meine Gefühle kontrollieren, kann das Fühlen abschalten, in dem Moment, in dem es passiert. Und hinterher...“ Er zuckte wieder mit den Schultern. „Man kann vergessen, verdrängen, rechtfertigen was man getan hat. Was immer dir hilft, am nächsten Tag wieder aufzustehen.“ Er legte die Hand über Iantos, zog sie nach unten, verflocht ihre Finger ineinander. „Oder wer.“

Der junge Waliser schwieg eine Weile. „Ich kann es immer noch spüren… wie sein Blut in mein Gesicht spritzt und… Teile seines…“ Er brach ab. „Sein Kopf ist regelrecht explodiert. Dieses Bild werde ich nicht los.“

Jack setzte sich auf, so dass er Ianto ansehen konnte. Er hakte einen Arm um Iantos Schultern, zog ihn zu sich, küsste ihn auf die Schläfe. „Es wird mit der Zeit verblassen, glaub mir. Irgendwann wird es vielleicht ganz verschwinden.“ Er presste die Stirn gegen Iantos. „Solange kannst du dich darauf verlassen, dass ich hier bin, um dich auf andere Gedanken zu verbringen.“

 

Ende (tbc)


	47. Regen in Wales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianto stellt fest, dass sie sich seit zehn Monaten bei Torchwood aufhalten und die Jungs reden darüber, ob sie das vielleicht ändern sollten.

Titel: Regen in Wales  
Autor: Lady Charena (Mai 2015)  
Fandom: Torchwood – Millennium Edition  
Wörter: 1752  
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Originalcharakter: Neal Franks  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: AU, ab12, slash, hurt/comfort  
Beta: T’Len

Summe: Ianto stellt fest, dass sie sich seit zehn Monaten bei Torchwood aufhalten und die Jungs reden darüber, ob sie das vielleicht ändern sollten.

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.

 

 

Torchwood: Millennium Edition – Teil 2: Always a Good Day to Die

Kapitel 2.20: Regen in Wales

 

My Church offers no absolutes  
She tells me, "Worship in the bedroom."  
The only heaven I'll be sent to  
Is when I'm alone with you—

Hozier, Take me to Church

 

„Warum so still?“ Jack trat hinter Ianto, der aus dem Fenster sah. Er schlang die Arme um die Taille des jungen Walisers und stützte das Kinn auf Iantos Schulter. 

Ianto hatte das Fenster geputzt, das Glas poliert, so dass sie sich nun beide darin spiegelten. 

Sie hatten eine Wand ihrer neuen Wohnung gestrichen - das hieß, sie hatten damit angefangen und Jack war gerade mitten in einer neuen zweideutigen Bemerkung über Pinsel und deren kreativen Verwendung, als Alex ihn zur Arbeit rief und Ianto den Rest der Wand alleine bearbeiten musste. Es roch nach Farbe und nach irgendeinem Reinigungsmittel. 

Ianto stützte die Handflächen auf der Fensterbank ab, damit Jacks Gewicht ihn nicht gegen das Fenster presste. „Ich habe nur über etwas nachgedacht.“

„Uh. Oh. War ich nackt? Warst du nackt? Waren wir sehr... ungezogen?“, wisperte er direkt in Iantos Ohr, so dass sein Atem über die Haut des anderen Mannes kitzelte.

Und da war es wieder: ungezogen - Jacks Lieblingswort der Woche, das er bei jeder passender und unpassender Gelegenheit anbrachte. Manchmal benahm er sich wie ein Kind, das eine Fremdsprache lernte und sich die besten Worte herauspickte.

Ianto lächelte. „Nicht diese Art von Gedanken.“ Er suchte Jacks Blick in der Reflektion auf der Scheibe. „Ist dir klar, dass wir seit zehn Monaten hier sind. Fast schon ein ganzes Jahr. Bei Torchwood in Cardiff.“ Es war Caden aufgefallen, als der routinemäßig irgendwelche Akten aktualisierte, der Computertechniker erzählte es ihm beim Mittagessen. Und Ianto hatte inzwischen in seinem Tagebuch nachgeschlagen. Er konnte sich nicht entscheiden, ob die vergangene Zeit sich für ihn tatsächlich länger oder kürzer angefühlt hatte. Schon zehn Monate oder erst zehn Monate? Es war so viel passiert, aber sie hatten sich nicht wirklich vorwärts bewegt… 

„Es kommt mir länger vor.“ Jacks Hände begannen über Iantos Brustkorb zu wandern - nicht erregend, sondern ruhig… sogar besänftigend. „Willst du von hier weg? Wir können es versuchen.“

Ianto drehte sich überrascht um, legte die Hände flach gegen Jacks Brustkorb. „Meinst du das ernst?“

Jack nickte. „Alex und Adam würden uns vielleicht sogar helfen. Oder zumindest für eine Weile wegsehen.“

„Den Gefallen tut uns der Rest von Torchwood sicher nicht. Wir wären auf der Flucht. Müssten ständig über die Schulter sehen und wären nie sicher“, sagte Ianto nachdenklich, beinahe wie zu sich selbst. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass sie Fluchtpläne schmiedeten. Zumindest in der Theorie. 

„Wir könnten England verlassen.“ 

Auch darüber hatten sie bereits gesprochen. So wie es aussah, war Torchwoods Einfluss außerhalb Großbritanniens gering. Und UNIT – in ähnlicher Kapazität, aber weltweit agierend – sollte nichts von ihnen wissen. 

Jack legte die Hände auf die Hüften des jüngeren Mannes, musterte ihn eindringlich. „Irgendwie schlagen wir uns schon durch. Dieser Planet ist nicht so schlecht, wenn man sich an die primitiven Zustände gewöhnt hat.“ Er seufzte übertrieben leidend. „Allerdings fehlt mir Hypervodka. Und Rsin-Spielhallen. Oh, und man sollte mindestens einmal im Leben eine Woche in einem Marsin-Bordell verbringen. Hier gibt es so wenig Auswahl, wenn du es richtig betrachtest, ist die Erde zur Zeit noch ziemlich eintönig. Niemand mit drei Armen oder zwei Köpfen oder roten Punkten.“ Er grinste, als Ianto lachte. 

„Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass wir rückständigen Menschen dir zu eintönig sind. Ich kann aber Alex nach roter Farbe fragen und mir ab und zu Punkte aufmalen, wenn dich das ein bisschen aufmuntert.“ Dann wurde er wieder ernst. „Es gibt einen Grund, der dafür spricht, in England zu bleiben. Der Doctor und Rose könnten hierher zurückkommen und uns suchen.“ 

„Du hast diese alte Urkunde bei deinen Büchern gefunden, die in der die Gründung von Torchwood geschildert wird. Torchwood hat die Pflicht, den Doctor und die TARDIS zu fangen. Und wir sind als Köder für ihn gedacht.“ Ein weißer Farbspritzer saß hoch oben an Iantos Schläfe, fast verdeckt von seinen Haaren, vermutlich hatte er ihn deshalb übersehen. 

Ianto wandte sich ab, um wieder aus dem Fenster zu sehen. Regentropfen auf der Außenseite der Scheibe verzerrten ihr Spiegelbild, fast als wären sie unter Wasser. 

„Also ist es unvernünftig, hier zu bleiben? Sie können ihm nicht wirklich etwas antun, oder? Er ist ein Timelord. Aber hier kann er uns finden und zurückbringen.“

„Wenn er uns finden will.“ Jack presste einen Kuss gegen Iantos Nacken, fast wie eine Entschuldigung für die Negativität in seinen Worten. Es war schwer zu vergessen, dass der Doctor sie als „falsch“ bezeichnet und die TARDIS sie praktisch ausgesetzt hatte.

„Ich glaube der TARDIS. Sie hat versprochen, uns wieder zu finden“, sagte Ianto leise. „Sie vergisst uns nicht. Deshalb können wir noch immer ihre Stimme hören. Deshalb singt sie für uns, wenn wir träumen. Sie wird kommen und uns finden und uns mitnehmen. Wir werden wirklich frei sein.“

„Sie hat eine Schwäche für dich.“ Jack fand, dass es an der Zeit war, die Stimmung aufzuhellen. Er biss Ianto leicht ins Ohr. „Ich hoffe, du lässt mich nicht hier sitzen und brennst mit ihr durch.“

„Keine Chance.“ Ianto drehte den Kopf, um ihn anzusehen. „Wenn wir von hier weggehen, dann nur zusammen.“ Er streckte den Finger aus und zeichnete den Weg eines Regentropfens nach, der langsam die Scheibe nach unten glitt – natürlich ohne das Glas tatsächlich zu berühren. „Alkohol, Spielhallen und Bordelle? Das ist alles, was du hier vermisst?“

Jack legte wieder das Kinn auf Iantos Schulter. Wie in so vielen anderen Dingen passten sie auch in der Größe perfekt zueinander. Er legte die Arme um die Taille des jüngeren Mannes und ihre Körper glitten ineinander wie zwei Puzzlestücke. „Ein Teil von mir heute, vielleicht“, sagte er. „Der Mann, der ich gewesen bin, bevor ich dem Doctor und Rose und der TARDIS begegnet bin, sicher. Das, was wir für die Time-Agency gemacht haben, war gefährlich und aufregend und beängstigend. Wenn wir es wieder einmal geschafft hatten, lebendig von einer Mission zurück zu kommen, dann waren die Spielhallen, Bars und Bordelle rund um die Agency eine großartige Methode um Dampf abzulassen. Um zu feiern, dass wir am Leben waren.“

„Gefährlich, aufregend und beängstigend“, wiederholte Ianto leise. „Du hast gerade die Arbeit bei Torchwood beschrieben. Das erklärt natürlich, warum dir das alles so leicht fällt.“

„Einiges ist hier so wie bei der Agency.“ Jacks Finger stahlen sich unter den Saum von Iantos Sweatshirt. „Die Bezahlung ist mieser.“

„Allerdings. Wir werden überhaupt nicht bezahlt“, erwiderte Ianto mit einem leisen Lachen. Er lehnte sich gegen Jack zurück. 

„Dafür habe ich es dieses Mal mit meinem Partner sehr viel besser getroffen.“ Das war eine selbstzerstörerische Beziehung gewesen… Die Entscheidung der Direktion, sie zu trennen, hatte ihm möglicherweise damals das Leben gerettet. Aber wie er behandelt worden war, wie man ihm seine Erinnerungen ohne jede Erklärung genommen hatte – das schmerzte immer noch. 

„Du weißt, dass du mich nicht mit Komplimenten ins Bett locken musst?“ Der junge Waliser legte die Hand über Jacks, die an seinem Gürtel arbeitete.

„Oh, ich meine jedes Wort ernst.“ Jack suchte seinen Blick in der Reflektion des Fensters, aber Iantos Augen waren geschlossen. „Da wir beim Thema sind… Willst du hier schlafen?“

„Hmmh.“ Ianto nickte. „Mir gefällt das Geräusch des Regens auf dem Dach.“

„Was ist das mit Wales und Regen?“, fragte Jack, während seine Finger Kreise über Iantos Bauch rieben. „Kein Wunder, dass die ganzen Touristen hierher kommen. Planeten mit so viel Wasser gibt es nicht so viele im Universum.“

„Wenn ich als Vertreter der walisischen Tourismusbehörde arbeite, werde ich daran denken, das den menschlichen Touristen zu erzählen, die sich über den Regen beklagen.“ Ianto öffnete die Augen. „Lass uns zuerst zurück nach unten gehen, ich will duschen und mich umziehen. Außerdem ist kein Bettzeug hier oben.“

„Alex könnte uns endlich ein richtiges Bett besorgen.“ Jack ließ Ianto widerwillig los und trat vom Fenster weg. „Wenn wir allerdings nicht bleiben…?“

„Wir versuchen nicht heute Nacht, weg zu laufen, oder?“ Ianto sah ihn fragend an. 

Der Regen warf Schatten über Iantos Haut, fast lebendig aussahen. Jack hielt Iantos Hand in seiner, drehte sie herum und leckte mit der Zungenspitze über den Pulspunkt an seinem Handgelenk. „Nicht heute Nacht.“

 

###

 

Ianto ließ fast den Müllsack fallen, den er trug, als plötzlich jemand vor ihm im Korridor, der zur Verbrennungsanlage führte, auftauchte. Er räusperte sich, nickte Neal Franks zu und blieb stehen, um zu warten, bis der Torchwood-Agent an ihm vorbei gegangen war. Er hatte schon gehört, dass Dr. Hill ihm erlaubt hatte, wieder an die Arbeit zu gehen.

Doch zu seiner Überraschung blieb Franks stehen, gegen die Wand des engen Korridors gelehnt, und zündete sich eine Zigarette an. Er hielt Ianto auffordernd das Päckchen hin und überrumpelt von der freundlichen Geste des sonst so mürrischen und ablehnenden Agenten, nahm der junge Waliser eine davon, ließ sich von dem anderen Mann Feuer geben.

Es war ein paar Jahre her, dass Ianto in pubertärem Aufbegehren das letzte Mal geraucht hatte (Geldmangel war der überzeugendste Grund, das Rauchen aufzugeben) und der Rauch kratzte in seiner Kehle. Er versuchte das Husten zu unterdrücken und endete damit, dass er sich gegen die Wand lehnen musste und nach Luft rang.

Neal grinste und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Ich kümmere mich darum“, meinte er mit einem Nicken in Richtung Müllsack, nahm ihn und verschwand damit in die Richtung, in die Ianto zuvor unterwegs gewesen war.

Verblüfft sah Ianto ihm nach. Er drückte die Zigarette an der Wand aus und hielt den Stummel gedankenverloren zwischen zwei Fingern, als wäre es eine tote Kakerlake. So freundlich war Franks noch nie gewesen. Vielleicht war es seine Art, sich für ihre Hilfe bei der ganzen Blowfish-Affäre zu bedanken. 

Dann machte er sich auf den Weg zurück in den Hauptbereich des Hubs um den Zigarettenstummel zu entsorgen. Und sich die Zähne zu putzen, um den Geschmack los zu werden. Manche Angewohnheiten aus der Vergangenheit sollte man eben besser nicht wiederbeleben. 

 

Ende (tbc)


	48. The Only Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ich denke, ich schulde euch noch, was im letzten Kapitel (2.20 Regen in Wales) unter der Dusche passiert ist…

Titel: The Only Heaven  
Autor: Lady Charena (Juni 2015)  
Fandom: Torchwood – Millennium Edition  
Wörter: 2154  
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: AU, ab18, slash, hurt/comfort  
Beta: T’Len

Summe: Ich denke, ich schulde euch noch, was im letzten Kapitel (2.20 Regen in Wales) unter der Dusche passiert ist…

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.

 

 

Torchwood: Millennium Edition – Teil 2: Always a Good Day to Die

Kapitel 2.21: The Only Heaven

 

My Church offers no absolutes  
She tells me, "Worship in the bedroom."  
The only heaven I'll be sent to  
Is when I'm alone with you—

Hozier, Take me to Church

 

Ianto legte ein frisches Handtuch auf den Rand des Waschbeckens – die einzige Ablagemöglichkeit in der Nähe der Dusche – und öffnete die Duschkabine, um den Hahn für das heiße Wasser weit aufzudrehen. Es dauerte einen Moment, dann ging ein Rattern und Ächzen durch die alten Rohre und Wasser schoss aus dem runden Duschkopf. Was so ein bisschen Entkalken doch bewirkte… Ehrlich, was diese Geheimbasis am dringendsten zu brauchen schien, war eine Art Hausmeister, der sich um solche Dinge kümmerte. 

Zufrieden trat Ianto in die Kabine, zog die Glastür (ebenfalls von ihm kürzlich entkalkt und blank poliert) hinter sich zu, um die kältere Raumluft auszuschließen. Dampf begann die Dusche zu füllen und das heiße Wasser prasselte hart auf ihn herab, vertrieb Müdigkeit und die Anspannung des vergangenen Tages aus seinen Muskeln. Ianto wandte das Gesicht einen Moment in den Wasserstrahl, die Augen fest zusammen gekniffen, hob dann die Hände und rieb sich übers Gesicht. Seine Finger fanden einen angetrockneten Farbrest an der Schläfe und entfernten ihn, dann fuhr er sich prüfend durch die Haare. Der junge Waliser öffnete die Augen und drehte sich um, zu dem eingebauten Regal an der Duschwand, auf dem sich Shampoo und Duschgel befanden. Ein kalter Luftstrom strich über die Rückseite seiner Beine.

„Brauchst du damit Hilfe?“

Ianto warf einen Blick über die Schulter. „Mach die Tür hinter dir zu, es zieht“, erwiderte er mit einem Lächeln und nahm die Shampooflasche vom Regal. Er hatte damit gerechnet, dass er nicht lange alleine unter der Dusche bleiben würde.

Jack zog die Kabinentür hinter sich zu und pflückte das Shampoo aus Iantos Hand. „Bleib so“, meinte er, als der andere Mann sich zu ihm umdrehen wollte. Er presste einen Kuss auf Iantos Schulter.

Der junge Waliser nickte, machte aber einen halben Schritt zur Seite und legte den Kopf leicht in den Nacken. Er drehte den Hahn ein wenig nach rechts und das Wasser floss langsamer, sanfter, kribbelte mehr über seinen Brustkorb, als dass es darauf prasselte. 

Starke Finger, selbstbewusste Finger, massierten seine Kopfhaut, als Jack mit einer zärtlichen Sorgfalt das Shampoo in seinen Haaren verteilte, die er meistens hinter seiner lässigen Haltung verbarg. Es fühlte sich so gut an. Zwischen Jacks Berührung und der des Wassers auf seiner Haut, breitete sich eine kribbelnde Wärme in Iantos ganzem Körper aus. Mit einem Seufzen ließ er den Kopf etwas mehr in den Nacken sinken, mehr in Jacks Hände, die ihn auffingen. 

\---

Ein leises, protestierendes Murmeln kam über die Lippen seines Partners, als Jack schließlich Iantos Kopf nach vorne tippte, unter den Wasserstrahl, um den Schaum aus seinen Haaren zu spülen. Er schob die Shampooflasche, die er neben sich auf den Boden gestellt hatte, mehr an den Rand der Duschwanne, um nicht darüber zu stolpern und griff an Ianto vorbei nach dem Duschgel. Er beugte sich vor, und küsste Ianto, als der jüngere Mann sich zu ihm umdrehte, legte dann einen Finger über Iantos Mund, als der etwas sagen wollte. 

Jack quetschte eine großzügige Menge des grünlich schimmernden Gels auf seine Handfläche und warf die Flasche aufs Regal zurück, ohne sich die Mühe zu machen, sie richtig zu schließen. Ein würziger, zitroniger Geruch stieg auf, als er das Duschgel zwischen den Handflächen zu Schaum verrieb. 

Ianto sah ihm dabei direkt in die Augen – dann nahm er die Arme nach hinten, stützte sich mit ihnen gegen die Wand ab. Er schloss die Lider mit einem träumerischen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht.

Ein Schritt nach vorn brachte Jack direkt unter den Wasserstrahl und näher zu dem anderen Mann. Er verteilte den Schaum über Iantos Brustkorb, spürte wie sich Iantos Herzschlag unter seiner Berührung beschleunigte, konnte seine Erregung riechen, die wie ein teures Parfüm von der weißen, warmen, sauberen Haut aufstieg. Über das Rauschen des Wassers hörte er Iantos Atemzüge, tief, regelmäßig, fast ein Wispern in einer Sprache, die nur sie beide verstanden.

Er konnte Iantos Überraschung fast spüren, als er stoppte und in die Hocke ging, um die Füße des jüngeren Mannes zu waschen. Ein Laut, halb Frage und halb Seufzen, kam über Iantos Lippen, als Jack seinen linken Fuß anhob und seine Zehen zuckten kurz in Jacks Griff, als denke er daran, ihn weg zu ziehen. Es erstaunte Jack noch immer, wie wenig Selbstbewusstsein Ianto in Bezug auf seinen Körper hatte, sogar Teile davon als unansehnlich oder hässlich empfand. Er presste den Daumen gegen Iantos Fußsohle, folgte der Wölbung zur Ferse, massierte jeden einzelnen, langen, eleganten Zeh, bis sie sich nicht mehr einrollten wie ein ängstliches Tier und er Ianto leise Aufstöhnen hörte. 

Nachdem der rechte Fuß die gleiche Aufmerksamkeit erhalten hatte, widmete sich Jack seinen Beinen. Seine Finger umrundeten spielerisch Iantos Knöchel und dann rieb er Schaum mit langen, gleichmäßigen Bewegungen über Iantos Waden und in die empfindliche Haut seiner Kniekehlen, arbeitete sich zu den Oberschenkeln vor, an denen sich Gänsehaut bildete, als er kühleren Atem gegen die erwärmte Haut pustete.

Jack setzte sich einen Moment zurück, sah nach oben, musterte Iantos Gesichtsausdruck, ließ die Handflächen auf den Oberschenkeln des anderen Mannes ruhen. Ianto hatte die Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne gesogen, die Augen nach wie vor geschlossen, ein Ausdruck tiefer Konzentration spielte über seinen Gesichtszügen. Normalerweise hätte Jack ihn damit aufgezogen – Sex sollte keine so ernste Sache sein – aber irgendwie schien es nicht richtig, das intime Schweigen, verwoben mit dem weißen Rauschen des Wassers, zu brechen. 

Er senkte den Blick wieder, presste einen Kuss gegen Iantos Bauchnabel, spürte seine wachsende Erektion, die sich dabei gegen die Seite seines Halses schmiegte. Er musste kam mehr tun, als den Kopf ein wenig mehr zur Seite zu drehen und er leckte über die glitzernde Spitze von Iantos Penis. Er folgte mit der Zunge den Wassertropfen den ganzen Schaft entlang und zurück zur Spitze, umrundete sie und sog dann die ganze Erektion in seinen Mund, so tief es ging. 

Iantos Handflächen klatschten gegen die Fliesenwand, sein Rücken bog sich durch und er warf den Kopf mit einem lauten Aufstöhnen in den Nacken. 

Irgendwie schaffte Jack es, selbst anderweitig beschäftigt, zufrieden zu grinsen und ließ dann langsam Iantos Erektion aus seinem Mund gleiten. Er leckte sich über die Lippen und sah aus halbgesenkten Lidern zu Ianto hoch, der ein sehr sexy klingendes Grollen ausstieß, als er bemerkte, dass Jack aufgehört hatte. 

Aber er war noch nicht fertig mit seinem jüngeren Liebhaber. Seinem nassen und eingeseiften Liebhaber. 

Jack stand auf und füllte seine Handfläche erneut mit dem schimmernden Gel, verrieb es zu Schaum, bevor er diesen auf Iantos Bauch und über seinen Brustkorb verteilte. Presste die Hände gegen die harten Brustwarzen, spielte einen Moment damit, und entlockte Ianto ein weiteres Aufstöhnen. 

„Jack.“ Ianto klang atemlos, aber es war nichts Zögerndes in seinem Griff, als er mit beiden Händen Jacks Hüften packte, um ihn näher zu sich zu ziehen. Seine Finger pressten tief genug in Jacks Haut, dass sie bei jedem anderen Mann noch tagelang blaue Flecken hinterlassen hätten. Bei ihm würden sie rasch verschwinden, wie bei Ianto auch.

Aber Jack schüttelte den Kopf. „Geduld“, meinte er mit einem Lächeln, legte die Hände auf Iantos Schultern und drehte ihn herum. Dann fuhr er damit fort, Schaum über Iantos Rücken zu verteilen.

„Geduld“, murmelte Ianto, sich mit den Händen gegen die Wand abstützend. „Das von einem Mann, der mich sonst kaum meine Kleidung ausziehen lässt, bevor er mich ins Bett zerrt.“

Jack lehnte sich vor, biss ihn ins Ohrläppchen. „Lass mich“, sagte er, sein Mund dicht an Iantos Ohr. Sein Atem streifte die Seite von Iantos Gesicht und ein Schaudern lief durch den Körper des anderen Mannes. „Ich liebe deine Haut“, flüsterte Jack, presste einen Kuss gegen Iantos Schläfe. „So weich. So blass.“

Iantos Kopf fiel nach vorn, sein Atem beschleunigte sich hörbar. 

Mit einer Hand verteilte Jack Schaum über Iantos Gesäß, die andere befasste sich mit Iantos Erektion.

„Manchmal möchte ich mich darauf verewigen. Dich kratzen, beißen, meine Spuren auf dir hinterlassen, auf dieser weißen, blassen Haut. Damit man sieht, dass du mir gehörst.“ Seine Worte unterstreichend, biss Jack leicht in eine Schulter. Ianto presste sich mit einem Aufstöhnen gegen ihn zurück und Jacks Mittelfinger glitt in seine Gesäßspalte, presste gegen die Öffnung zu Iantos Körper. Presste in ihn hinein, öffnete ihn, unterstützt vom Schaum. 

Ianto fluchte guttural, murmelte etwas auf Walisisch, das Jack nicht verstand. Oh, aber Worte waren auch gar nicht nötig. Alles was er wissen musste, sagte ihm Iantos Körper, der sich seiner Berührung entgegen wölbte. Der junge Waliser drehte den Oberkörper um ihn zu küssen und krallte eine Hand in Jacks Haar, als Jack den Kopf senkte und ihn sanft in den Hals biss. „Jack….“

„Ich will dich in mir, Ianto.“ Jack betrachtete zufrieden das Mal, dass er an Iantos Hals hinterlassen hatte. Rotes Blut, das an die Oberfläche stieg und die Abdrücke seiner Zähne füllte, bis sie sich deutlich sichtbar von der blassen Haut abhoben. Er leckte mit der Zunge darüber, spürte die Vertiefungen unter seiner Zungenspitze und den wilden Pulsschlag noch tiefer darunter. 

„Wo ist…?“, fragte der jüngere Mann heiser. „Wir müssen…“

„Nicht nötig.“ Jack grinste und zog leicht an Iantos Schulter, der sich in seinen Armen umdrehte. 

Ianto küsste ihn, hart, während seine rechte Hand über Jacks Nacken glitt, seinen Hinterkopf packte. Seine linke Hand folgte der Wölbung von Jacks Wirbelsäule nach unten, tauchte zwischen die Gesäßhälften – und fand etwas Unerwartetes. Vielleicht hätte er es erwarten sollen. „Du hast das geplant“, murmelte Ianto, den Kopf ein wenig zurücknehmend. Er rieb die Fingerspitzen aneinander, feucht und glitschig von etwas anderem als Wasser. Deshalb stand also die Tube mit wasserfestem Gleitgel nicht an ihrem gewohnten Platz auf dem Regal. „Was ist mit…?“ Ianto sah ihn fragend an, erwartete das Jack ein Kondom von irgendwo herzauberte.

„Nicht nötig“, wiederholte Jack und küsste ihn. „Vertrau mir.“ Er drehte sich um, nahm die gleiche Haltung wie zuvor Ianto ein, mit den Händen gegen die Wand abgestützt. Sah über Schulter zu dem anderen Mann, eine Augenbraue auffordernd hochgezogen. 

Nicht, dass Ianto an diesem Punkt noch groß aufgefordert werden musste. Er folgte Jack, eine Hand auf Jacks Hüfte gelegt, während er mit den Fingern der anderen Jack weiter öffnete. Doch Jack hatte sich bereits gut vorbereitet und Iantos Finger glitten leicht durch den entspannten Muskelring. Er konnte sie mühelos durch seinen Penis ersetzen. Sie stöhnten beide auf, als Ianto mit einem einzigen, kraftvollen Stoß ganz in Jack eindrang. 

Sein Partner presste gegen ihn zurück, den Kopf in den Nacken werfend. Er griff mit einer Hand nach hinten, versuchte Ianto noch tiefer in sich zu nehmen. Mit jedem Stoß wurde Jacks Erektion gegen die kalten Fliesen gepresst, während das heiße Wasser aus dem Duschkopf auf seine Schultern prasselte und die gegensätzlichen Empfindungen steigerten und echoten in den Vibrationen wieder, die durch seine Wirbelsäule zu seinem Unterkörper wanderten und zurück. 

Er zwang sich tief Luft zu holen, lehnte sich gegen die Wand und lachte atemlos, als er Ianto doch tatsächlich ungeduldig knurren hörte. Wenn erst einmal die unschuldige Fassade ab war. Wie hatte Adam gesagt… etwas von stillen Wassern. 

Ianto steigerte seine Geschwindigkeit und den Winkel seiner Stöße und es dauerte nicht lange, bis Jacks ganzer Körper zu beben anfing, und er kam, das Gesicht gegen die Fliesen gequetscht, Iantos komplettes Gewicht gegen ihn gepresst. 

Er drehte sich langsam um, als Ianto einen Schritt zurück machte und sich an die gegenüberliegende Wand lehnte. Jack beobachtete ihn einen Moment, das in die Stirn gepflasterte Haar, die geschlossenen Augen, die zerbissenen Lippen, sein fliegender Brustkorb, der vollkommen offene und gelöste Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht… 

Jack schlang die Arme um Iantos Taille und zog ihn zurück unter den Duschstrahl, um Schaum und Sperma von ihnen abzuwaschen, bevor das warme Wasser zu Ende war.

Ianto öffnete die Augen, helle blaue Augen mit geweiteten Pupillen, die ihn fast in diesen Blick hinein zu ziehen schienen. „Natürlich vertraue ich dir“, sagte Ianto leise, schlang die Arme um seinen Nacken und küsste ihn. „Sehna ru ensev.“ Er hatte sich die Worte gemerkt, die Jack in seiner Muttersprache zu ihm gesagt hatte. „Enseve Jack.“

Sie blieben unter der Dusche in ihrer eigenen Welt, bis das Wasser kalt wurde und sie zur Flucht zwang. 

 

Ende

 

„Sehna ru ensev.“ Ich liebe dich (siehe auch: „Weihnachten mit der Familie“ Kapitel: Millennium Edition, Story „Ein Ort, an den man gehört“)


	49. Ohne Führerschein unterwegs im Goldfischglas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zwei Unterhaltungen, verschiedene Perspektiven. Und sind Goldfische eigentlich Betrug?

Titel: Ohne Führerschein unterwegs im Goldfischglas  
Autor: Lady Charena (August 2015)  
Fandom: Torchwood – Millennium Edition  
Wörter: 2474  
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Alex Hopkins, OC: Dr. Adam Hill  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: AU, ab12, slash  
Beta: T’Len

Summe: Zwei Unterhaltungen, verschiedene Perspektiven. Und sind Goldfische eigentlich Betrug?

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.

 

 

Torchwood: Millennium Edition – Teil 2: Always a Good Day to Die

Kapitel 2.22: Ohne Führerschein unterwegs im Goldfischglas

 

„Ich frage mich, wie sie das machen“, bemerkte Adam Hill nachdenklich. Er sah durch die vordere Glaswand von Alex' Büro in den Hauptraum des Hubs. 

Alex trat näher zu ihm. „Wirklich?“, meinte Hopkins trocken, eine Augenbraue hochgezogen. „Ist deine letzte Beziehung so lange her?“

Ein paar Meter von ihnen entfernt war es Jack gelungen, sich unbemerkt an Ianto anzuschleichen und den überraschten Waliser von hinten zu packen. Iantos anfänglicher Protest verwandelte sich aber rasch in Lachen, als Jack seinem Partner etwas ins Ohr flüsterte. 

„Kannst du dir vorstellen, in ihrer Haut zu stecken?“, meinte der Arzt leise, wandte sich ab und sah stattdessen Alex an. „Nicht zu wissen, was passiert ist. Oder geschehen wird. Nie wirklich irgendwo sicher zu sein. London kann jeden Moment hier auftauchen und einen von ihnen mitnehmen, oder sie beide. Das einzige, was sie im Augenblick davon abhält, noch extremere Tests zu verlangen, ist die Sorge, einer von ihnen könnte doch endgültig sterben. Und trotzdem... können sie das alles um sich herum vergessen, wenn sie zusammen sind.“ 

„Sie sind jung. Und verliebt“, meinte Alex neutral. „Und sie sind hier so sicher, wie es realistisch gesehen möglich ist.“

„Ianto, ja. Seine Jugend ist sicher ein Faktor und ich behaupte nicht, zu verstehen wie seine Beziehung mit Jack funktioniert, aber sie hilft ihm enorm, mit der Situation zurecht zu kommen. Bei Jack… bei ihm bin ich mir nicht mal sicher, wer oder was er ist. Oder ob er wirklich irgendetwas so leicht nimmt, wie er tut.“ Der Arzt schob die Hände in die Taschen seines Kittels und blickte wieder nach draußen. 

Jack hatte sich inzwischen auf der Tischkante des Arbeitsplatzes niedergelassen, an dem Ianto über einem Stapel Unterlagen gebrütet hatte. Ob er daran interessiert war, was er da tat oder eher daran, Ianto von der Arbeit abzulenken, war nicht ersichtlich.

„Willkommen im Club. Jack könnte seine eigene Forschungsgruppe beschäftigen“, meinte der Leiter der Torchwood-Niederlassung in Cardiff trocken. „Woher kommen plötzlich deine philosophischen Anwandlungen? Die beiden lassen doch kaum einmal die Finger voneinander, wenn sie sich im gleichen Raum aufhalten. Oder ist das für eines deiner psychologischen Gutachten?“

„Wann bist du so zynisch geworden?“ Es war eine rhetorische Frage und Adam erwartete auch gar keine Antwort darauf. Er sah überrascht auf, als Alex neben ihn trat. 

„Als mir klar wurde, dass ich vermutlich einen Fehler gemacht habe, als ich mich für Torchwood entschieden habe. Als mir klar wurde, dass ich alt geworden bin, ohne es bemerkt zu haben“, entgegnete der ältere Mann. 

„Das klingt jetzt aber verdammt nach Selbstmitleid“, entgegnete Hill nach einem Moment.

Alex lachte, kurz und bitter. „Du hast davon angefangen, wie jung und verliebt sie sind.“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Reden wir nicht von mir und meinen Fehlern, oder ich brauche dringend etwas zu trinken. Und leider muss ich mir während der Nachtschicht selbst Alkohol verbieten.“

Der Arzt schob seine Brille hoch und kehrte zu seinem ursprünglichen Gesprächsthema zurück. „Selbst nach allem, was ich bei Torchwood schon erlebt habe, kommen sie mir surreal vor. Alles, was ich bisher über sie herausgefunden habe, spricht dafür, dass sie nicht nur extrem langsam altern, sondern dass sie quasi unsterblich sind.“

„Was soll ‚quasi unsterblich‘ bedeuten?“, fragte Alex skeptisch. „Gibt es da Abstufungen?“

„Ich denke, sie könnten irgendwann endgültig sterben. Wenn ihre Zellen zu alt sind, um sich noch einmal zu regenerieren - ansonsten würden sie einfach gar nicht altern. Das Altern geschieht auf der Ebene der Zellkerne, nur daran ist überhaupt festzustellen, dass sie überhaupt altern... Frag nicht, ich kann es selbst nicht verstehen, noch weniger jemandem erklären.“ Hill holte tief Luft. „Aber das wird für eine sehr, sehr lange Zeit nicht passieren.“

„Sprichst du von Jahrhunderten, oder...“ Hopkins ließ die Frage ausklingen.

„Eher Jahrtausende, vielleicht mehr. Vielleicht viel mehr. Theoretisch könnten sie auch eine Million Jahre leben und sich im Laufe der Zeit zu völlig anderen Lebewesen entwickeln oder eine Rückwärtsevolution in einen prämundanen Zellklumpen erfahren. Die Möglichkeiten sind so grenzenlos wie unvorstellbar.“ 

„Unvorstellbar ist genau das richtige Wort dafür.“

„Es ist entsetzlich. Jeder von uns hätte gerne mehr Zeit. Ein zweites, ein drittes Leben geschenkt zu bekommen, wenn eines zu Ende geht, das ist denkbar. Aber die Aussicht auf diese Endlosigkeit...“ Adam verstummte, räusperte sich.

„Ich nehme an, darüber denken sie nicht nach“, meinte Hopkins. 

„Darüber kann man nicht nachdenken, ohne zu riskieren, den Verstand zu verlieren“, sagte der Arzt und begann seine Brillengläser an seinem Kittel zu polieren. 

 

###

 

„Beobachten sie uns immer noch?“, fragte Jack – vollkommen unnötig im Flüsterton. 

„Ja. Jetzt starren uns Adam und Alex an. Und sie machen gerade sehr ernste Gesichter.“ Ianto wagte einen weiteren Blick aus den Augenwinkeln in Richtung Büro. „Denkst du, es gibt schlechte Nachrichten? Vielleicht haben sie neue Befehle aus London und wissen nicht, wie sie es uns beibringen sollen. Die Direktorin hat doch damit gedroht, einen von uns ins Hauptquartier bringen zu lassen.“

Jack rückte näher und legte den Arm um Iantos Schultern. „Hey, niemand wird uns trennen. Wenn sie es versuchen, dann verschwinden wir einfach.“

„Ich weiß.“ Ianto sah zu ihm auf. „Jetzt habe ich eine Vorstellung davon, wie sich ein Tier in einem Zoo fühlt“, meinte er dann, bemüht das Thema zu wechseln. „Oder ein Goldfisch in einem Goldfischglas.“

„Wie schwimmen goldene Fische überhaupt?“, fragte Jack, die Augenbrauen in gespielter Verwirrung gehoben. „Sind die nicht viel zu schwer dazu?“

„Idiot.“ Ianto knuffte ihn in den Oberschenkel. „Du machst mir nicht vor, dass du wirklich denkst, die wären aus Gold.“

„Dieser Planet ist sehr verwirrend“, behauptete Jack grinsend. „Goldfische sind nicht aus Metall. Menschen geben ihren eigenen Kindern die Muttermilch artfremder Säugetiere zu trinken...“

„Wenn du es so ausdrückst, verzichte ich vielleicht besser in Zukunft auf Milch in meinem Kaffee“, warf der junge Waliser ein.

„...und gehen mit der Erde um, als hätten sie noch ein paar mehr in der Hinterhand. Verbrennungsmotoren kennt man in meiner Zeit nur aus Museen. Und es ist nass hier. Ich war noch nie auf so einem nassen Planeten, und ich bin schon weit rumgekommen“, fuhr Jack fort.

„Ich verstehe. Du bist immer noch sauer, weil Alex dich nicht mit einem der Autos aus dem Torchwood-Fuhrpark fahren lässt“, stellte Ianto ungerührt fest. 

„Ich habe ihm von meinem Chula-Raumschiff erzählt. Damit war ich in London unterwegs, während eines Krieges. Und niemand wollte von mir einen Führerschein haben.“ Wie gut könnte er den schnittigen, kleinen Raumflitzer jetzt gebrauchen. Sie konnten damit zwar nicht durch die Zeit reisen, wie es mit seinem Vortex-Manipulator möglich gewesen wäre, aber es gäbe so viel anderes, dass er Ianto zeigen konnte… Natürlich wäre es nicht wie mit der Tardis und dem Doctor und Rose unterwegs zu sein. 

„Ich denke, das hatte vor allem etwas damit zu tun, dass es ein Raumschiff war“, kam es trocken vom seinem Partner. „Und wie du so gerne betonst, es war unsichtbar.“

„Du könntest doch…“, begann Jack.

„Vergiss es. Ich habe auch keinen Führerschein“, unterbrach ihn Ianto.

Allerdings konnte er trotzdem fahren. Unter Umständen sogar ein Auto knacken. Am besten ein etwas älteres Modell, mit weniger modernen Einrichtungen zum Diebstahlsschutz. Mit zwölf hatte ihm nämlich sein Freund Drew gezeigt, was man alles mit einem Schraubendreher anfangen konnte. Sie hatten den Wagen von Drews Onkel gestohlen, der vergessen hatte, die Wagentür abzuschließen. Der Schraubendreher im Zündschloss ließ das Auto tatsächlich starten, nach einigen vergeblichen Versuchen, während der sie sich fast vor Angst in die Hosen machten. Drews Onkel hätte sie beide windelweich geprügelt, wenn er sie erwischt hätte. 

Sie schafften es drei Blocks weit, bevor Drew die Kontrolle verlor und das Auto gegen einen Briefkasten fuhr. Es gelang ihnen, ungesehen zu flüchten – und da Ianto geistesgegenwärtig (oder die ersten Anlagen erheblicher krimineller Energie zeigend) daran gedacht hatte, den Schraubendreher aus dem Zündschloss zu zerren und mit zu nehmen und mit seinem Ärmel über das Lenkrad und die Türgriffe zu wischen, kam nie ans Tageslicht, wer das Auto geklaut hatte. Der Schaden am Wagen war gering, eine verbeulte Stoßstange und ein kaputter Scheinwerfer, aber Drews Onkel schäumte vor Wut. Da er zugeben musste, dass er vergessen hatte, die Tür abzuschließen, blieb er auf dem größten Teil des Schadens sitzen – vor allem auf dem am Briefkasten. Für dessen Austausch er bezahlen musste, da es keine verwertbaren Spuren des wahren Täters – oder wahren Täter - gab. 

Nicht ein einziges Wort davon würde ihm gegenüber Jack über die Lippen kommen. Jack würde ihn sofort davon zu überzeugen versuchen, eines der Torchwood Autos zu knacken. Und Alex musste auch nicht unbedingt mehr von seiner unrühmlichen Vergangenheit wissen, als er bereits tat. 

„Du könntest ihn aber an meiner Stelle fragen“, bohrte Jack weiter. „Er mag dich.“

„Das behauptest du immer, wenn ich irgendetwas für dich machen soll. Nein, Jack.“

Sicherlich wäre es für Torchwood ein Einfaches, falsche Papiere zu produzieren. Und Jack hatte bereits bewiesen – zu Alex‘ Leidwesen – das er Autofahren konnte. Etwas, dass er in der Zeit vor dem Zusammentreffen mit dem Doctor (und trotz seines unsichtbaren Chula-Schiffes) bei seinem ersten Aufenthalt auf der Erde gelernt hatte. 

Aber das würde einen ganz falschen Anschein über ihren Status und ihre Bedeutung hier erwecken. Manchmal war es sehr leicht, zumindest für kurze Zeit, zu vergessen, dass sie nicht für Torchwood arbeiteten. Das hier war eher so eine Art Beschäftigungstherapie, die ihnen das vage Gefühl vermittelte, nützlich zu sein. 

Ianto betrachtete den Stapel Unterlagen auf dem Tisch vor sich. Nun, manches erschien nützlicher als anderes. Er beneidete Jack sicherlich nicht um seine… Begegnungen… mit Weevils und es war von erheblichem Vorteil, dass die größte Gefahr, in die er sich begab, darin bestand, sich an Papierkanten zu schneiden oder an aufgewirbeltem Staub halb zu ersticken… aber wenn er ehrlich war, vermisste er die Zeit mit Rose und dem Doctor. 

„Du denkst darüber nach.“

„Nein.“ Ianto wandte sich entschlossen ab. „Entweder hilfst du mir bei der Arbeit oder du suchst dir jemand anderen, den du ärgern kannst.“

„Sie beobachten uns übrigens immer noch“, meinte Jack, über die Schulter sehend. 

„Okay.“ Ianto schob seinen Stuhl zurück, drehte sich in Richtung von Alex‘ Büro und fand tatsächlich die Blicke der beiden Torchwood-Agenten auf sich und seinen Partner gerichtet. „Pack aus. Was hast du jetzt wieder angestellt?“

„Wieso ich?“ Pure Unschuld stand in Jacks blaue Augen geschrieben. 

„Weil ich weiß, dass ich nichts getan habe – schon gar nichts, dass irgendjemand dazu bringen könnte, uns so intensiv zu beobachten.“ 

Jack grinste. „Vielleicht haben sie doch Kameras in unserem Zimmer. Und wir haben letzte Nacht eine sehenswerte Show geliefert, wenn ich mich richtig erinnere… Weißt du, es gibt Planeten, auf denen wir damit eine Menge Geld verdienen könnten. Vielleicht überlegen sie, wie sie uns fragen sollen, ob sie mitma…“

Mit gequälter Miene presste sich Ianto die Handflächen auf die Ohren. „Hör bloß damit auf. Alex hat es versprochen, keine Kameraüberwachung mehr. Wozu auch? Wir haben uns ja mehr oder weniger entschieden, hier zu bleiben und keine Schwierigkeiten zu machen. Zumindest zur Zeit.“

„Es gibt sogar Kameras auf dem Schießstand. Shanna hat uns damals beim Schießtraining beobachtet.“ Er hob suggestiv die Augenbrauen. „Du weißt, welches ich meine.“ 

Ianto starrte ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und offenem Mund an. Er wusste sehr wohl, wovon Jack sprach, aber es dauerte einen Moment, bis er Worte fand. Das war doch kein Witz. „Sie… hat uns zugesehen?“, zischte er empört, während sich Röte über seinen Hals ausbreitete. „Und was dann? Musstest du ihr gleich eine Live-Vorstellung anbieten?“

Whoa. Er hatte vergessen, dass Ianto es nicht amüsant fand, wenn jemand sie beim… Austausch von Intimitäten… beobachtete. Und Shanna – Agent Lyons – hätte er vielleicht besser nicht erwähnt. Ihre Wege kreuzten sich seither selten und wenn sie zusammen arbeiteten, dann verhielt sie sich ihm gegenüber kühl und professionell. Vermutlich auf Hopkins‘ Anweisung hin. Nicht, dass es nötig war. Auch bei der Time Agency war er gewissen Regeln in Bezug auf Beziehungen mit anderen Agents gefolgt – mit der einen oder anderen Ausnahme, natürlich – und außerdem hatten Iantos Gefühle für ihn sehr wohl Bedeutung. 

Jack legte die Hand auf die Schulter des anderen Mannes und Ianto presste die Lippen zusammen, sah weg. Und wenn er Ianto wirklich kannte, dann war er mindestens so wütend auf sich selbst – wegen seiner Reaktion - wie auf Jack wegen der Sache an sich. 

Iantos Schultern hoben und senkten sich, als er tief Luft holte. Er lächelte matt, als er schließlich aufsah. „Beobachten sie uns noch immer?“

Jack wandte den Kopf. „Nein“, sagte er, nachdem er in Richtung Büro geblickt hatte. 

„Gut.“ Ianto stand auf und Jacks Hand fiel an seine Seite zurück. „Ich hole mir einen Kaffee, bevor ich mich wieder an die Arbeit mache.“

„Ich kann das machen“, bot Jack an, doch der junge Waliser schüttelte den Kopf. 

„Ich bringe dir eine Tasse mit“, meinte er und ließ Jack stehen.

Es war ein merkwürdiges, schales Gefühl, das sich in Jack ausbreitete, als er ohne besondere Aufmerksamkeit die Unterlagen durchblätterte, an denen Ianto arbeitete. Niemand hatte ihn zuvor so… emotional berührt. Aber dann war er auch noch nie zuvor mit jemand zusammen gestorben und ins Leben zurück geholt worden. Und da war ja noch die andere Sache…

Ianto kam mit zwei Kaffeebechern zurück und als die blaugrauen Augen seinen begegneten, hatte er das Gefühl, als wisse der andere Mann genau, an was er dachte. 

Bevor er etwas sagen konnte, tauchte Alex Hopkins hinter Ianto auf. Vielleicht erfuhren sie jetzt, warum er und Adam Hill sie so intensiv beobachtet hatten. 

„Es tut mir leid, aber es ist keine Zeit für eine Kaffeepause“, sagte Alex ohne Umschweife. „Es gibt eine Meldung über neue Zwischenfälle auf dem Golfplatz. Jack, wir beide gehen und sehen uns dort um. Die Monitore zeigen keine Riftaktivität in der Gegend, also hoffe ich, es dauert nicht zu lange.“ Alex seufzte. „Immer mitten in der Nacht, ich werde zu alt für den Kram“, murmelte er. Dann sah er Ianto an. „Wenn du deinen Kaffee in Gesellschaft trinken möchtest, Adam hat mehrere Versuchsreihen in seinem Labor laufen und ist den Rest der Nacht hier.“

Der junge Waliser nickte wortlos. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass es sich weniger um einen Vorschlag, als um eine Anordnung handelte. Nach einem Blick auf Jack wandte er sich mit den Kaffeetassen ab, und verschwand in Richtung Krankenstation. Adam hatte vermutlich auch nichts gegen einen Koffeinschub einzuwenden.

Jack wandte sich Alex zu. „Darf ich fahren?“, fragte er grinsend.

Hopkins Seufzen hallte durch den Hub.

 

Ende (tbc)


	50. Gestatten, Aushilfsstorch und Co.KG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Der Ausflug zum Golfplatz beschert dem Hub… Nachwuchs?

Titel: Gestatten, Aushilfsstorch und Co.KG  
Autor: Lady Charena (September 2015)  
Fandom: Torchwood – Millennium Edition  
Wörter: 2606  
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Alex Hopkins, OCs: Dr. Adam Hill, Neal Franks  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: AU, ab12, slash  
Beta: T’Len

Summe: Der Ausflug zum Golfplatz beschert dem Hub… Nachwuchs?

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.

 

 

Torchwood: Millennium Edition – Teil 2: Always a Good Day to Die

Kapitel 2.23: Gestatten, Aushilfsstorch und Co.KG

 

„Jones. Du sollst Dr. Hill helfen.“

Ianto sah auf, als Neal Franks in der Tür auftauchte und das in den Raum fallende Licht blockierte. Er blinzelte ein paar Mal und stellte erstaunt fest, wie trocken sich seine Augen vom langen Starren auf die Seiten anfühlten. Nachdem Adam erklärte, seine Testreihen würden erst in ein paar Stunden die nächsten Ergebnisse liefern und er solle doch eine Pause machen, war Ianto in ihr halb-aufgelöstes Quartier gegangen. 

Besonders müde fühlte er sich nicht, aber er konnte dort ebenso gut auf Jacks Rückkehr warten. Alex hatte sich vor einer Weile gemeldet und sie informiert, dass sie die Lage auf dem Golfplatz im Griff hätten und keine Verstärkung benötigten. Also hatte Ianto es sich mit einem Buch auf dem Bett bequem gemacht und über seine Lektüre die Zeit vergessen.

„Ist es schon so spät?“, fragte der junge Waliser überrascht. „Adam meinte, er hätte vor dem frühen Morgen keine weiteren Ergebnisse.“ Er lächelte. „Oder braucht er jemand, der ihn bis dahin wach hält und ihm bei Backgammon schlägt?“

Franks behielt seine ausdruckslose Miene bei, obwohl Ianto überzeugt war, ein Aufflackern von Humor in seinen Augen zu entdecken. 

Seit Jack und Ianto ihm nach einem Aufeinandertreffen mit einem Blowfish zu Hilfe gekommen waren, herrschte unausgesprochener Waffenstillstand zwischen dem grimmigen Torchwood-Agenten und den beiden „Freaks“, wie er sie in der Vergangenheit verächtlich bezeichnete. 

„Es gibt einen Verletzten. Adam meint, du kannst ihm bei der Versorgung helfen“, sagte der Agent schließlich.

Ianto ließ das Buch fallen, rollte sich vom Bett und sprang auf. „Warum hast du das nicht gleich gesagt!“ Er trat zu Franks, der noch immer in der Tür stand. „Ist es Jack oder Alex? Wie schwer ist die Verletzung? Was ist passiert?“, fragte er. „Ich dachte, es wäre nur eine mögliche Sichtung von irgendetwas auf dem Gelände des Radyr Golf Clubs? War es der Rift?“

„Hey, hey, mach dir nicht gleich in die Hose, Jones.“ Neal verschränkte die Arme vor dem Brustkorb. „Sie haben den Verletzten mitgebracht, es ist keiner von den beiden.“

„Wäre nett gewesen, wenn du das ebenfalls zuerst erwähnt hättest“, meinte Ianto trocken. „Kann ich jetzt gehen oder gibt es noch mehr Neuigkeiten?“

„Nope. Das war alles.“ Franks trat einen Schritt zurück und gab den Weg frei. „Ich gehe jetzt schlafen.“

Aber Ianto war da schon am anderen Ende des Korridors und bog in einen Quergang ein, der in Richtung Krankenstation führte.

 

\---

 

Auf den ersten Blick schien dort alles ruhig und in bester Ordnung. Adam Hill, Alex Hopkins und Jack standen um den Behandlungstisch. Nichts in ihrer leisen Unterhaltung oder ihrer Haltung sprach von Hektik oder gar Panik. Oder um einen Notfall, um ehrlich zu sein.

Vielleicht war bereits alles vorbei und es gab nichts mehr zu tun, als den Tisch sauber zu machen und einen Plastiksack in den Verbrennungsofen zu werfen.

Jack bemerkte ihn und winkte ihm, näher zu kommen. „Ich habe dir etwas mitgebracht.“ Er wippte wie ein aufgeregtes Kind auf den Fußballen, als könne er kaum noch still halten. 

Alex wandte sich ebenfalls in die Richtung des jungen Walisers. „Sieh mich nicht an, ich habe damit nichts zu tun.“

„Du hast aber auch nicht nein gesagt“, mischte sich Jack ein.

„Dazu hatte ich auch keine Gelegenheit. Du hast mich ja erst darüber informiert, als wir bereits wieder hier waren“, entgegnete Hopkins. Allerdings klang er deutlich mehr amüsiert als verärgert. 

Aber was genau hatte Jack angestellt – und es gab wohl kaum einen Zweifel daran, dass er etwas getan hatte – und was sollte das Ganze, dass Hill seine Hilfe brauchte?

„Du weißt doch, wie Kinder sind, irgendwann schleppen sie alles Mögliche an“, warf der Arzt lachend ein. Er nahm seine Brille ab und presste die Fingerflächen von Daumen und Zeigefinger links und rechts gegen die Seiten der Nase. „Das musste ja eines Tages passieren.“

Ianto sah von Adam, der ihm zuzwinkerte - zu Jack, der grinste - und weiter zu Alex, der seinem Blick mit einer Mischung aus Amüsement und Resignation begegnete. „Erklärt mir jemand, was passiert ist?“, fragte er. „Franks sagte, jemand hätte sich verletzt. Auf dem Golfplatz?“ Er trat näher und sah einen Karton auf dem Tisch stehen. Etwa von der Größe eines Bananenkartons, nicht unbedingt riesig. Was immer da drin war, konnte kaum ein Mensch sein, außer sie hatten auf dem Gelände des Radyr Golf Clubs ein Baby gefunden. Was kaum ein Fall für Torchwood sein konnte. Außer natürlich, es war ein außerirdisches Baby. 

Er hoffte, es war kein Baby, menschlich oder außerirdisch oder Faerie. 

Laut seiner Großmutter gab es die in Wales nämlich auch noch und sie hinterließen gelegentlich Wechselbälge in den Wiegen von Menschenbabys… hatte sie ihn gewarnt. Er erinnerte sich, dass er sie einmal hoffnungsvoll gefragt hatte, ob vielleicht seine Schwester auch eines dieser ausgetauschten Babys war. Das würde doch erklären, warum sie ihn immer so piesackte…

„Es war meine Idee, dass du dich darum kümmern kannst“, meinte Jack – und er sagte das so, als wäre es die beste Idee des Jahres. Zumindest seiner Meinung nach.

Iantos Augen verengten sich misstrauisch. „Um was kann ich mich kümmern?“ Was wurde hier gespielt?

Adam trat einen Schritt zur Seite, machte Platz für ihn am Tisch. Er öffnete die oberen Klappen des Kartons. „Es schläft noch. Ich musste es betäuben, um ihm den Gipsverband anzulegen.“

Gipsverband? Etwas mit Gliedmaßen, also - und Knochen, die es sich brechen konnte. Ianto trat zwischen Alex und Adam und sah in den Karton. 

Auf einem provisorischen Bett aus einer alten Decke lag ein kleines – nein, winziges – Geschöpf, das auf den ersten Blick eigentlich nur aus einem länglichen Torso und sechs dünnen Beinen bestand. Das braune Fell und der kleine Kopf ähnelten stark denen eines Rehes. Eines seiner Beine, das hintere auf der rechten Seite, wurde von einem – im Gegensatz dazu extrem klobig wirkenden - Gipsverband umhüllt. „Ist das ein… eines der Terrandenden? Der Tiere mit den Augen am Hintern? Ich dachte, ihr hätte alle eingefangen und in das Gehege im Nationalpark gebracht.“

„Das dachte ich auch“, entgegnete Alex trocken. „Sieht so aus, als hätten wir damals ein paar von ihnen übersehen und die haben sich in der Zwischenzeit ganz offensichtlich mit der einheimischen Bevölkerung vergnügt.“

„Zweifellos.“ Adam setzte seine Brille wieder auf. „Laut einer vorläufigen DNA-Typisierung ist es trotz der sechs Beinen gewöhnlichen irdischen Rehen zuzuordnen. Eher jedenfalls als den Terrandenden der Herde, die wir früher auf dem Golfplatz gefunden haben. Und sie sind cleverer geworden, wenn sie bisher nicht von den Golfern gesichtet wurden.“

„Können wir einen Schritt zurückgehen, zu dem Punkt, wo JACK denkt, ich soll mich darum kümmern?“, fragte Ianto. Er sah Jack an. „Ich bin nicht derjenige, der behauptet Erfahrungen mit allen möglichen Arten von außerirdischem Leben zu haben. Ist Bamblien eine zu große Herausforderung für dich?“

„Bamblien?“, wiederholte Alex mit gerunzelter Stirn.

„Bambi-Alien“, soufflierte Hill. „Du weißt, was es bedeutet, wenn es erst mal einen Namen hat…“

„Du bist ein besserer Kümmerer als ich“, erwiderte Jack grinsend, ohne auf die beiden anderen Männer zu achten. „Ich wette, du bist auch gut mit Babys.“

„Gut mit Babys?“, wiederholte der junge Waliser und schluckte. „Ich? Was um alles in der Welt bringt dich auf diese Idee?“ Er wandte sich hilfesuchend Alex zu. „Das ist nicht ernst gemeint, oder? Ihr macht euch über mich lustig.“ Als Hopkins mit den Schultern zuckte, suchte Ianto in der anderen Richtung Unterstützung. „Es braucht doch ärztliche Betreuung, richtig?“, meinte er zu Adam, der sich offensichtlich bemühte, eine ernste Miene beizubehalten. „Am besten ein Tierarzt. Torchwood hat doch bestimmt irgendwo einen Tierarzt.“

Hill schüttelte den Kopf. „Kein Tierarzt. Zumindest nicht in Cardiff. Und wenn ich einen aus London anfordere, dann wollen sie es bestimmt mitnehmen. Es könnte in einem Labor enden, wo es studiert wird. Es kommt nicht so oft vor, dass sich irdische mit außerirdischen Genen fortpflanzen und dabei überlebensfähige Exemplare herauskommen. Es ist eine kleine Seltenheit. Ianto, es tut mir leid, ich habe nicht die Zeit, mich ständig um es zu kümmern. Zumindest in den nächsten Tagen muss jemand ständig ein Auge auf es haben.“

Ianto wusste, wann er besiegt war. Er konnte kaum zulassen, dass dieses kleine Bündel aus Fell und Beinen auf einem Seziertisch landete, nur weil sich seine Mutter oder sein Vater mit der einheimischen Bevölkerung eingelassen hatte oder umgekehrt, diese sich auf die außerirdischen Besucher. Er seufzte und fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Was soll ich tun?“

„Oh, das ist nicht so schwierig, wie es vielleicht klingt. Du musst darauf achten, dass es ruhig liegt. Und es warmhalten.“ Adam streichelte vorsichtig mit einem Finger über die Nase des Tiers. „Darauf achten, dass es sich nicht weiter verletzt. Und es natürlich füttern.“ Er reichte Ianto ein paar Latexhandschuhe weiter, wie er selbst trug. „Hier. Zieh die an, wenn du es berührst. Wir wissen noch nichts über sein Immunsystem. Bevor es aufwacht, richte ich eine saubere, sterile Box für es ein und ich weiß, dass wir im Lagerraum eine Infrarotlampe haben, die helfen sollte, eine angenehme Temperatur zu erreichen. Vermutlich halten sie sich für gewöhnlich durch Bewegung warm. Wales ist nicht gerade Hawaii.“

„Wissen wir überhaupt, was es frisst?“ Ianto sah Jack fragend an. Immerhin hatte er es schon einmal mit den Tieren in der freien Wildbahn zu tun gehabt. „Erinnerst du dich, was die anderen gefressen haben?“

Es funkelte in Jacks blauen Augen. „Gras. Blätter.“ Er hob die Schultern, die Hände in die Hosentaschen geschoben. „Was immer im Wald um den Golf Club herum wächst. Offenbar auch besonders gerne das Gras auf dem Golfplatz selbst. Der Greenkeeper war ziemlich sauer, weil er immer wieder kahle Stellen findet.“ Jack grinste. „Die gute Nachricht ist, dass Adam meint, es braucht keine Muttermilch mehr.“

„Puh. So eine Erleichterung. Ich sehe mich nämlich außerstande, ihm die Brust zu geben“, entgegnete Ianto sarkastisch. „Oh, wischt euch dieses dreckige Grinsen aus dem Gesicht, ihr alle. Ihr wisst genau, was ich meine. Wäre es nicht besser gewesen, es zurück zu den anderen zu bringen? Kümmert sich die... die Herde nicht darum?“

„Soll es mit einem Gipsbein durch die Gegend hoppeln?“ Hill hob die Schultern. „Ich bezweifle, dass es mit den anderen mithalten könnte, Ianto. Sie müssten es zu ihrem eigenen Schutz zurücklassen und wenn es einer der Golfspieler findet... Also ich bin nicht wild auf Schlagzeilen in der Form von „Sechsbeinige Rehmutanten auf örtlichem Golfparcours entdeckt.“ Der Arzt zog seine eigenen Handschuhe aus. „Keine Sorge. Sobald der Gips ab ist, bringen wir es in das Schutzgehege zu den anderen. Es bleibt nicht auf Dauer im Hub. Du bist deine Babysitterpflichten bald wieder los.“

„Apropos Hub“, meinte Ianto. Er hatte die Latexhandschuhe übergestreift und streichelte vorsichtig über das Fell, das sich weniger weich anfühlte, als es aussah – vermutlich um im Unterholz besseren Schutz zu bieten – und zeichnete dabei das feine Punkt- und Streifenmuster nach. „Vielleicht ist es euch schon aufgefallen, aber hier wächst nicht gerade viel Gras. Und ich sehe auch keine Bäume oder Sträucher mit Blättern.“

„Darum kümmern wir uns.“ Alex seufzte. „Der perfekte Anfang für einen Tag - Blätter und Gras aus einem öffentlichen Park zu stehlen. Und das gerade als ich dachte, es gäbe nichts Neues mehr für mich.“ Er wandte sich an Jack. „Und du kommst mit. Du hast uns die ganze Sache eingebrockt.“

„Muss das sein?“, erwiderte Jack. „Ich wollte Ianto helfen, ein neues Bett für Bamblien zu finden.“

„Ich bin überzeugt, damit kommt er alleine bestens zurecht.“ Hopkins Tonfall machte klar, dass er keine Diskussion darüber anfangen würde. „Und nachdem wir das Futter für… es… gefunden haben - vorausgesetzt niemand verhaftet uns wegen Sachbeschädigung oder Pflanzendiebstahl, oder unter was auch immer so etwas fällt – machst du das Auto sauber. Außen und innen. Glaub nur nicht, ich hätte nicht gesehen, welche Sauerei dein Findelkind im Kofferraum angerichtet hat. Muss die Angst gewesen sein.“

Jack sah plötzlich sehr viel weniger enthusiastisch drein. „Ich habe die ganze Nacht gearbeitet.“

„Genau wie der Rest von uns.“ Alex deutete in Richtung Treppe. „Und versuch nicht Ianto zu überreden, dass er dir hilft. Dank dir hat er ja jetzt eine Aufgabe, die ihn beschäftigt halten wird. Überleg dir das nächste Mal besser, was du machst.“ Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Jetzt klinge ich wirklich als wäre ich dein Vater.“

„Das Putzzeug ist in dem grauen Metallschrank in der Garage“, warf Ianto ein. Jacks bittender Blick prallte an ihm ab. Wie Hopkins gesagt hatte, er war ja jetzt anderweitig beschäftigt.

„Wenn ich es dir auf dem Golfplatz gezeigt hätte, was wäre dann mit Bamblien passiert? Hättest du es mitgenommen oder…“ Jack hob die Achseln. „Es aus seinem Elend erlöst? Adam kann seine Tests auch an einem Kadaver machen, richtig?“

„Ich hätte zumindest daran gedacht, den Kofferraum mit einer Plastikplane auszulegen“, entgegnete Alex ruhig. „Bevor ich ein verletztes Tier dort unterbringe.“

„Ich dachte, die Decke würde ausreichen“, verteidigte sich Jack. „Okay. Ich mache den Kofferraum sauber“, setzte er mit Leidensmiene hinzu. „Alleine. Versprochen.“ Er trat zu Ianto, küsste ihn flüchtig, sagte: „Pass gut auf unser kleines Bamblien auf.“ und lief die Treppe hoch.

Adam Hill lachte.

Ianto sah ihm ungläubig nach.

Alex Hopkins schüttelte den Kopf und nahm seine Jacke, die auf Hills Schreibtisch lag, bevor er ihm folgte. 

„Okay.“ Als sie sich wieder alleine im Raum befanden, wandte sich der junge Waliser dem Arzt zu. „Wir sollten uns wohl um eine neue Behausung für es kümmern, bevor es wach wird. Was ist es überhaupt? Mädchen oder Junge?“

Adam sah ihn an. „Weißt du was, ich habe keine Ahnung. Als ich ihm den Gips verpasst habe, ist mir nichts aufgefallen, was auf das eine oder andere Geschlecht hindeutet.“

„Wie ist das möglich?“, fragte Ianto überrascht.

„Oh, das ist gar nicht so selten. In der Datenbank sind mehrere Beispiele von außerirdischen Lebewesen, die erst mit Eintritt der Pubertät ein Geschlecht ausbilden“, erklärte der Arzt. „Schein so, als wäre es bei den Terrandenden auch der Fall. Es hat sich offenbar gegen die Reh-Gene durchgesetzt. Wir können von Bamblien sicher eine Menge über seine Spezies lernen.“ 

Der junge Waliser seufzte. „Ich hätte wirklich auf die Erfahrung Aushilfsstorch zu spielen, verzichten können.“

Adam lachte und legte die Hand auf seine Schulter. „Es ist schlimmer. Als Storch müsstest du es nur ausliefern. So musst du dich darum kümmern.“

„Erinnere mich daran, dass ich mich noch bei Jack dafür bedanke“, murmelte Ianto und wandte sich wieder dem Karton zu. Das Tier schlief noch immer, wenn man genau hinsah, konnte man deutlich die regelmäßigen Atemzüge sehen, die den mageren Brustkorb hoben und senkten. 

Hill nahm einen Schlüssel von einem Haken an der Außenseite eines Schrankes. „Gehen wir als erstes ins Lager und sehen nach, ob wir die Infrarotlampe finden“, meinte er. „Und wenn Bamblien versorgt ist, lade ich dich zum Frühstück ein. Was hältst du von richtig gutem, starken Kaffee in dem Café mit den roten Sonnenschirmen, in dem wir Welsh Cakes gegessen haben, während Jack das Auto wäscht?“ Hill runzelte über sich selbst die Stirn, als ihm auffiel, dass er 

„Das klingt großartig.“ Ianto berührte vorsichtig eines der zerbrechlich wirkenden, löffelförmigen Ohren des Tieres. Die erinnerten sehr an die von Bambi, aus dem Disneyfilm, den er als Kind gesehen hatte. „Hallo Bamblien. Schön, dich kennen zu lernen.“

 

Ende (tbc)

 

Vielen Dank an alle, die schon auf meine kleine Umfrage geantwortet haben (und für durchgehend Ermutigung, weiter zu schreiben).

Aber auch noch einmal hier zum Schluss eine kleine Bitte:   
Schreiben benötigt Zeit und Anstrengung, wie sich auch an der „Häufigkeit“ (oder eben dem Mangel daran) der Updates erkennen lässt. Besteht Interesse an einer weiteren Fortsetzung der Story? Ein simples ja oder nein genügt schon.


	51. Der Babysitter und das Biest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianto kümmert sich um das Findelalien. Jack sieht seinen Irrtum ein.

Titel: Der Babysitter und das Biest  
Autor: Lady Charena (Oktober 2015)  
Fandom: Torchwood – Millennium Edition  
Wörter: 1570  
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, OMAlien: Bamblien  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: AU, ab12, slash  
Beta: T’Len

Summe: Ianto kümmert sich um das Findelalien. Jack sieht seinen Irrtum ein.   
Notiz: Der Titel ist aus einer Episode „The Simpsons“ (Homer Badman, auf dt. Die Babysitterin und das Biest) abgewandelt. 

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.

 

 

Torchwood: Millennium Edition – Teil 2: Always a Good Day to Die

Kapitel 2.24: Der Babysitter und das Biest

 

„Ich sehe wirklich nichts.“ Jack kniff die Augen zusammen und studierte die Ecke, die Iantos Anstoß erregte. „Bist du sicher, dass es nicht einfach ein Schatten war?“

„Du bist der mit der genetisch verbesserten Sehkraft“, entgegnete Ianto – doch der Tonfall des jungen Walisers legte nahe, dass er die Sache weiterhin skeptisch betrachtete. „Ich denke, es ist Schimmel.“

„Was meine Augen betrifft, denke ich, meine Vorfahren haben mehr Wert auf das Aussehen als auf das Sehen gelegt.“ Jack grinste. „Obwohl ich ihnen wohl dafür dankbar sein sollte, dass ich im Dunkeln gut sehen kann. Das ist so hilfreich, wenn Leute darauf bestehen, beim Sex das Licht auszumachen.“ Er ließ die Hand von Iantos Schulter an dessen Wirbelsäule entlang nach unten gleiten und schob sie in den Bund von Iantos Jeans. „Da wir gerade beim Thema sind…“

Der Waliser rollte mit den Augen. „Und ich dachte schon, wir schaffen es volle zehn Minuten ohne sexuelle Anspielungen und Grabscherei.“

Jack trat hinter ihn, schlag die Arme um Iantos Taille und stützte das Kinn auf seine Schulter. Atmete tief ein. Er konnte auf diese Weise den ganzen Tag seines Partners von dessen Haut ablesen. Kaffee und Staub und altes Papier. Und den scharfen Geruch ihres Pflegekindes. „Wir haben ein neues Bett“, erinnerte er ihn.

Oh richtig, das neue Bett. Als hätte ihn Jack nicht schon dutzendmal darauf hingewiesen, seit es vor ein paar Tagen in drei Kartons angekommen war. Komplett mit aufgerollter, neuer Matratze. Und im Gegensatz zu ihren früheren Heimwerker-Versuchen an Betten verlief der Aufbau sogar ohne Blutbad. Aber ernsthaft, wie oft konnte man ein neues Bett einweihen? Vor allem, wo sie Gesellschaft hatten.

„Dazu habe ich jetzt keine Zeit“, beschied der junge Waliser. „Bamblien braucht sein Abendessen.“ Er löste Jacks Finger von seinem Gürtel. „Und ein Bad. Er schläft viel besser, wenn er vorher gebadet wird.“ Aus der Box, die auf dem Bett stand, kam etwas das wie zustimmendes Rascheln klang. Das Scharren winziger Klauen gegen die Innenseite der Box verriet, dass das Findelkind vom Golfplatz munter war. 

Weitere DNA-Tests hatten inzwischen ergeben, dass es sich bei Bamblien um ein Männchen handelte. Und er schien sich gut von seiner Verletzung zu erholen. Der Terrandenden-Reh-Mischling entwickelte schon einen ganz ordentlichen Appetit. Am liebsten mochte Bamblien Karottenstücke und Apfelschnitze, aber auch Salat, Gras aus dem Park und Heu aus einer Zoohandlung verschmähte er nicht. 

Alex hatte ihn gewarnt, sich nicht zu sehr mit dem verletzten Findling anzufreunden. Sobald sicher war, dass er sich keine Infektion eingehandelt hatte und das Bein ohne weitere Versorgung heilen würde, zog Bamblien in das Schutzreservat um, in dem sich auch der Rest der Herde befand. Wenn sich das Tier zu sehr an Menschen gewöhnte, fiel es ihm sicherlich schwer, sich in die Gruppe seiner Artgenossen wieder einzugliedern. Und ein Haustier konnte es nun wirklich nicht bleiben. 

Und irgendwie schien das Kitz sogar zu verstehen, dass sie nur versuchten, ihm zu helfen und dass es schneller gesund werden würde, wenn es sich ruhig verhielt. 

Nur kurz nach dem Aufwachen aus der Narkose hatte Bamblien Fluchtversuche unternommen – kam aber naturgemäß mit sechs wackligen Beinen, von dem eins in einem unförmigen Gips steckte, nicht weit. Zitternd, mit verdrehten Augen die das Weiß zeigten und bebenden Flanken drängte sich Bamblien damals in eine Ecke der mit Holzwolle und Zeitungen ausgepolsterten Kiste. Allerdings ohne dabei einen Laut von sich zu geben.

Adam zog eine neuerliche Betäubung in Betracht, aber Ianto fand eine einfachere, und vermutlich auch schonendere, Lösung. Er breitete seine Jacke über die Kiste. Fast sofort kehrte Ruhe ein. Das Tier schien Dunkelheit mit Sicherheit zu verbinden und stellte seine Versuche, auf die Beine zu kommen, ein. Sie traten von der Kiste weg und unterhielten sich mit gedämpfter Stimme, wie sie Bamblien weiterhin ruhig halten konnten. Schließlich brachte Ianto die Box in sein und Jacks Quartier, wo es stiller war und er machte kein Licht an. Er fand einen Apfel, schnitt ihn in Spalten und legte ihn in die Kiste, dorthin wo er den Kopf des Tieres vermutete, breitete aber sofort wieder seine Jacke darüber.

Inzwischen war Bamblien nicht mehr so schreckhaft. Er ließ sich von Adam untersuchen und Jack war es gelungen, das Kitz soweit zu bezirzen, dass es sich von ihm streicheln ließ. Aber füttern durfte ihn nur Ianto. Und auch das tägliche Schwammbad ließ er nur über sich ergehen, wenn es Ianto war.

Ianto löste sich aus Jacks Griff und drehte sich zu ihm um. „Mach dich nützlich und hol das Futter für ihn, ja? Karotten und Äpfel sind in einer Plastikdose im Kühlschrank.“ Sie hatten das Gerät bereits aus ihrem Quartier in ihre neue Wohnung über dem Touristeninformationsbüros gebracht. Langsam nahm die tatsächlich das Aussehen bewohnter Räume an. Da war nur der ominöse Fleck in der Zimmerecke…

„Was ist mit meinem Abendessen?“ Jack war alles andere als begeistert von der ihm zugedachten Rolle. „Hey, ich bin auch pflegebedürftig.“

Ianto musterte ihn nachdrücklich. „Nope. Tut mir leid. Du kommst mir in keinster Weise als pflegebedürftig vor“, entschied er. „Und wenn du wirklich Hunger hast, du kennst ja den Weg in die Küchenecke im Hub. Bestimmt hat jemand Pizza oder Sandwiches oder sonst was dort gelassen.“ Er trat zum Bett, murmelte Bamblien ein paar beruhigende Worte zu und hob die Transportbox hoch, um sie auf den Tisch zu stellen. 

Jack nahm das zum Anlass, sich quer über das Bett zu werfen und ihn dabei zu beobachten, wie er das Kitz mit Karottenstücken und Apfelschnitzen fütterte, bis sich eine feuchte, schwarze Nase gegen seine Hand presste. Ianto rieb sanft und ganz vorsichtig Bambliens löffelförmige, papierdünne Ohren, was ihm zu gefallen schien. Es war inzwischen nicht mehr nötig, beim Umgang mit dem Kitz Handschuhe zu tragen, aber vieles an ihm war erstaunlich zerbrechlich. Oder schien es zumindest. Terrandenden konnten nicht so empfindlich sein, wenn sie schon so lange in Cardiff überlebten.

Die Plastikdose mit den restlichen Karotten- und Apfelstücken schließend, warf Ianto sie aufs Bett, wo sie neben Jacks Bauch liegen blieb. „Abendessen ist serviert“, meinte er lakonisch. Dann trat er zum Waschbecken und wusch einen Schwamm aus, der dort bereit lag. Nachdem er sorgfältig das überflüssige Wasser herausgedrückt hatte, ging er damit zurück zum Tisch. 

Bamblien hatte die Beine angewinkelt – bis auf das, das im Gips steckte, natürlich – und den Kopf auf den Boden gelegt. Das war seine Schlafhaltung. Der junge Waliser checkte die Zeitung, mit der die Box ausgepolstert war und die auch dazu diente, Ausscheidungen aufzunehmen. Sie war sauber. Ein weiteres, interessantes Detail über Terrandenden war, dass sie kein Wasser tranken. Alles was sie an Flüssigkeit benötigten, kam aus ihrer Nahrung. Adam dachte, dass es dafür sprach, dass sie von einem Planeten stammten, auf dem es sehr wenig Wasser gab. 

Hinter ihm kaute Jack mit offenem Mund und sehr lautstark ein Stück Karotte. „Ich habe gelesen, dass Rehe ihre Babys mit der Zunge sauber machen“, kommentierte er die Bemühungen seines Partners. „Ganz besonders gründlich hinten.“ Er warf einen Apfelschnitz in die Luft und versuchte ihn mit dem Mund wieder aufzufangen. Der Apfel streifte seine Nase und glitt über seine Wange, bevor er auf dem Bett landete. Jack fischte blindlings danach und beförderte ihn in den Mund. 

„Danke für diese unglaublich hilfreiche Information“, erwiderte Ianto sarkastisch, den kaum feuchten Schwamm langsam und mit wenig Druck über Bambliens Rücken und Bauch streichend. „Gut, dass ich kein Reh bin, dann gilt das nicht für mich.“ Die sanfte Massage – egal ob mit Schwamm oder Rehmutterzunge – diente aber offenbar dazu, die Verdauung anzuregen. Mit einem Seufzen legte Ianto den Schwamm weg und zog die jetzt nicht mehr so sauberen Blätter der Zeitung unter Bambliens Hintern hervor. Er rollte alles zu einem ordentlichen Paket zusammen und warf es in einen Müllsack, der bereits halb mit anderem Abfall gefüllt war. 

Als er nach dem Schwamm griff, leckte eine feuchte, warme Zunge über seinen Handrücken. Ianto lächelte, als er den Schwamm und seine Hände säuberte. 

„Du kannst ja mit ihm hier einziehen“, meinte Jack beleidigt. Als er beschloss das verletzte Tier mit in den Hub zu nehmen, hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, dass er seinetwegen ignoriert werden würde. Er hielte die leere Plastikdose hoch und betrachtete sie von allen Seiten, als ob sie sich so magisch wieder auffüllen würde. Als das nicht passierte, warf er sie auf den Boden.

Ianto ließ sich neben ihm auf das Bett fallen und lehnte sich gegen Jack zurück. „Überleg dir das nächste Mal einfach vorher, wen du mit nach Hause nimmst, dann brauchst du hinterher nicht beleidigt sein, wenn dir jemand die Show stiehlt“, murmelte er und schloss die Augen. Jetzt hatte er sich eine kleine Pause verdient. Und das nächste Zeitungswechseln konnte Jack übernehmen…

„Natürlich nicht.“ Jack schlang den Arm um Iantos Oberkörper und presste einen Kuss gegen sein Haar. „Ansonsten hätte ich dich nicht bekommen.“

 

Ende


	52. Wendy oder Tigerlily?

Titel: Wendy oder Tigerlily?  
Autor: Lady Charena (Februar 2016)  
Fandom: Torchwood – Millennium Edition  
Wörter: 1165  
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Dr. Adam Hill  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: AU, ab12, slash  
Beta: T’Len

 

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.

 

 

Torchwood: Millennium Edition – Teil 2: Always a Good Day to Die

Kapitel 2.25: Wendy oder Tigerlily?

 

„Ist es seltsam, dass ich ihn vermisse?“ Ianto drehte sich samt Stuhl um und sah Adam Hill fragend an. „Ich meine, nicht das Putzen und das er immer gerade dann hungrig war, wenn ich gerade eingeschlafen war…“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Aber irgendwie schon.“

Der Arzt klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Du wusstest von Anfang an, dass er nicht lange bleiben kann und er eignet sich wirklich nicht zum Haustier“, erwiderte er. Dann grinste er und fuhr dem jüngeren Mann durch die Haare, als wäre Ianto ein Kind. „Du hast ja noch Jack. Ich bin sicher, wenn er sich richtig Mühe gibt, ist er zehnmal so anstrengend wie Bamblien.“

Ianto rollte mit den Augen und duckte sich weg. „Danke, die Aussicht muntert mich erheblich auf“, meinte er trocken. „Er hat bereits vorgeschlagen, dass ich in Zukunft seinen Bauch reibe.“

Nun war es an Hill, sich in gespieltem Entsetzen weg zu ducken. „Keine weiteren Details über euer Liebesleben, bitte.“ Er deutete auf den Papierstapel. „Diese alten Krankenberichte scannen sich nicht von selbst.“

Der junge Waliser drehte sich zurück und betrachtete die Unterlagen. „Ist das eine Art Strafarbeit?“, fragte er, sich die Haare aus der Stirn streichend. Ein paar Strähnen fielen sofort wieder zurück. Er musste wirklich Alex fragen, ob sie bei der nächsten Einkaufstour einen Abstecher zu einem Frisör machen konnten. „Sind diese Leute nicht schon alle längst tot? Wieso willst du ihre Unterlagen aufbewahren? Es spielt jetzt doch keine Rolle mehr, welche Krankheiten sie hatten.“ 

Adam nahm neben ihm auf einem Hocker Platz. „Die Vorschriften besagen, dass alles für unbegrenzte Zeit aufbewahrt werden muss. Glaub mir, der Tag an dem der Scanner erfunden wurde und man die digitale Aufbewahrung eingeführt hat, sollte bei Torchwood als Feiertag begangen werden“, erklärte er. „Aber die hier sind auch für uns ganz interessant“, fuhr der Arzt fort und rückte seine Brille zurecht. „Manche dieser Akten lesen sich wie Science Fiction Storys. Physiologische Veränderungen, die von Artefakten und Kontakt mit Aliens verursacht wurden. Die mentale Belastung… Es lässt sich viel daraus lernen, vor allem um zu verhindern, dass anderen Agenten das gleiche passiert.“

„Ich verstehe.“ Ianto griff nach dem nächsten Bericht und legte ihn in den Flachbettscanner. 

„Und natürlich ist es eine Art Strafarbeit“, setzte der Arzt lächelnd hinzu und stand auf. „Aber wenn es dich tröstet, du hast nichts im Speziellen getan, um sie zu verdienen. Du bist einfach derjenige, der gerade Zeit dafür hat.“

„Das ist sehr… ermutigend“, erwiderte der junge Waliser trocken. 

„Nun, ich habe nebenan einen Kadaver zu untersuchen“, fuhr Adam fort. „Oder vielleicht ist es ein alter Badeschwamm, der aus mysteriösen Gründen mit Wackelpudding gefüllt ist.“ Er lachte. „So sieht das Ding zumindest aus, das Alex und Jack letzte Nacht mit in den Hub gebracht haben. Wenn du mit dem Stapel fertig bist, kannst du mir gerne bei der Autopsie assistieren. Das sollte etwas interessanter sein. Und nach all der Zeit können sie ruhig noch einen Tag liegen bleiben und Staub ansetzen.“ Adam nahm einen frischen Laborkittel aus dem Schrank und zog ihn über seine Kleidung.

Ianto sah die Plastikbox voll leicht vergilbter Akten an, die noch darauf warteten, in Bits und Bytes verwandelt zu werden. Vielleicht beschäftigte er sich doch lieber damit. Er hatte einen kurzen Blick in die Containment-Box geworfen, bevor Jack sie in einem der Kühlfächer verstaute und war sich nicht sicher, ob er mehr sehen wollte. Vor allem nach Adams phantasievoller Beschreibung. An staubiges Papier war er gewöhnt, weniger an… was auch immer der Rift ausgespuckt hatte. Mit lebenden Alien kam er besser klar. „Sicher, warum nicht“, erwiderte er ohne große Begeisterung. „Ich mache mich dann besser mal an die Arbeit.“ Er beugte sich mit plötzlicher Konzentration über den Scanner und wischte ein paar Staubkörnchen von der Glasplatte.

Hill beobachtete ihn einen Moment lang amüsiert, dann zog er Handschuhe über und ging in den Autopsieraum.

 

###

 

Ianto zupfte an einem kleinen Loch in der Naht seines T-Shirts. Es befand sich direkt unterhalb der Achsel, wo es im Prinzip unsichtbar war. „Ich schätze, einer von uns sollte wirklich nähen lernen“, meinte er gedankenverloren, faltete das T-Shirt zusammen und packte es zu seinen anderen Kleidungsstücken in einen Karton. Oder Selbstbeherrschung. Die Hälfte der Hemden die Jack vorzugsweise trug, hatten lose oder fehlende Knöpfe.

„Welche von den beiden gefällt dir besser? Wendy oder Tigerlily? Oder hättest du lieber Wendy und Tigerlily?“, fragte Jack, faul quer über das Bett ausgestreckt. Er hatte das Buch hinter Iantos Kopfkissen gefunden und blätterte darin. 

„Keine von beiden. Sie sind kleine Mädchen. Kinder.“ Ianto sah auf und strich sich wieder die Haare aus der Stirn zurück. Dagegen musste er wirklich etwas unternehmen. „Wolltest du mir nicht helfen? Oder war das nur ein Vorwand, um dich vor der Arbeit zu drücken, die Alex für dich hatte?“ Wozu brauchte er eine Wendy oder eine Tigerlily. Er war bereits vollkommen mit seinem eigenen Peter Pan ausgelastet... Oh, das klang nicht richtig.

„Können wir das ganze Zeug nicht einfach hier lassen?“ Jack rollte sich auf die Seite, um ihn anzusehen. Er hielt das Buch noch immer in der Hand und deutete damit vage im Raum umher. 

„Damit du morgens nackt durch den Hub rennen kannst, weil wir keine frische Kleidung mehr in unserem neuen Quartier haben?“, entgegnete Ianto trocken. „Jemand könnte dich für einen Eindringling halten und schießen.“

„Du hattest mich bei nackt im Hub.“ Jack legte „Peter Pan“ zur Seite und stützte sich auf die Ellbogen auf, Ianto erwartungsvoll ansehend. 

„Als nächstes schlägst du noch vor, wir spielen nackt Verstecken.“ Ianto sparte nicht an Sarkasmus. „Vielleicht können wir uns dann sparen, uns auszudenken, wie wir von hier verschwinden und Alex wirft uns raus.“

„Spielverderber.“ Jack drehte sich zurück auf den Rücken und raffte die Kissen über seinem Kopf zusammen.

„Mein zweiter Vorname.“ Ianto rollte zwei Socken zu einem Ball und warf sie zu den anderen Sachen in den Karton. „Übrigens, Adam denkt, was ihr letzte Nacht gefunden habt, ist entfernt mit den Pilzen verwandt, wie es sie hier auf der Erde gibt.“

„Pilze? Wie auf Pizza? Oh, ich habe Hunger. Denkst du, wir haben Pizza?“, kam es zwischen den Kissen hervor.

Ianto schüttelte sich bei der Vorstellung. Er hatte Hill zwar dann doch nicht bei der Autopsie zugesehen, ihm aber geholfen, hinterher den Autopsieraum zu säubern. An Essen wollte er im Moment nicht mal denken. Vielleicht war er wirklich zu zartbesaitet für diesen Job… 

Er stand auf und wischte ein paar Staubflocken von seiner Hose, den Karton voll Kleidungsstücke betrachtend. Waschen, Flicken, für Nahrung sorgen… Es war eindeutig. Er war Wendy…

 

Ende


	53. Come to Forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nachdem ein Weevil seinen Tod verursacht hat, hat Ianto schwer mit den Nachwirkungen zu kämpfen.

Titel: Come to Forget  
Autor: Lady Charena (März 2016)  
Fandom: Torchwood – Millennium Edition  
Wörter: 3435  
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, OC: Dr. Adam Hill, andere erwähnt  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: AU, ab18, slash  
Beta: T’Len

 

Summe: Nachdem ein Weevil seinen Tod verursacht hat, hat Ianto schwer mit den Nachwirkungen zu kämpfen. 

 

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.

 

Warnung: Zeitweiliger Charaktertod (Jack & Ianto) und hinterher sexuelle Handlungen. 

 

Torchwood: Millennium Edition – Teil 2: Always a Good Day to Die

Kapitel 2.26: Come to Forget

 

Niemand konnte hinterher so genau sagen, was passiert war und wie es überhaupt passieren konnte. Es war nicht das erste Mal und würde traurigerweise auch nicht das letzte Mal gewesen sein. 

Die Betäubung des Weevils hatte nachgelassen oder war nicht ausreichend gewesen - es handelte sich hier schließlich nicht um eine exakte Wissenschaft, sondern eher um „zielen und das Beste hoffen“ und irgendwie war es ihm gelungen, sich aus den Plastikfesseln zu befreien. Und als Alex Hopkins den Kofferraum öffnete, schnellte die außerirdische Kreatur mit wutentbranntem Gebrüll aus seinem zeitweiligen Gefängnis. Alex wurde mit einem mächtigen Hieb einer krallenbewehrten Hand zur Seite geschleudert und rutschte von der Wucht des Aufpralls noch einige Meter über den rauen Boden der Garage. 

Jack, der vorausgegangen war, um die alte Rollliege zu holen, auf der sie den vermeintlich bewusstlosen Weevil in den Hub rollen wollten, stand bei der Eingangstür, die er eben mit einem Holzkeil vor dem Zufallen gesichert hatte. Er wirbelte herum, als er das Brüllen und Alex‘ Schmerzensschrei hörte, aber da war nichts, dass er tun konnte. Seine Webley lag neben Hopkins‘ Glock auf dem Armaturenbrett des Wagens. Genau wie der Behälter mit Betäubungsspray. 

Der – wortwörtlich – entfesselte Alien prallte mit unglaublicher Wucht gegen ihn. Skelett und Muskeln des Weevils waren im Vergleich mit menschlichen Muskeln und Knochen weitaus stabiler – weshalb der Weevil, der kaum so groß wie ein erwachsener Mann war, wesentlich mehr wog und Adam spekulierte deshalb auch, dass auf der Heimatwelt der Weevil eine höhere Schwerkraft herrschte als auf der Erde. Da Jack nicht auswich, es nicht schaffte, auszuweichen, wurde sein Brustkorb eingedrückt, Herz und Lungen von seinen eigenen Rippen durchbohrt. Er war tot, als er einige Meter weiter auf den Boden aufschlug und spürte nicht mehr, wie sein Kopf mit einem Betonpfeiler kollidierte.

Nur ein wenig benommen von seinem Zusammenstoß mit Jack, rappelte sich der Weevil auf und folgte seinem Instinkt – er floh aus der hell beleuchteten Garage in den unbeleuchteten Verbindungskorridor, der direkt in den Vault genannten Zellentrakt des Hubs führte.

Und stieß dort auf Ianto, der gekommen war, um den beiden anderen Männern beim Aufräumen zu helfen, nachdem er auf einem der internen Monitore im Hub gesehen hatte, wie der Wagen in die Garage fuhr. 

Überrascht und unbewaffnet stellte Ianto kein Hindernis für den vor Wut und Terror blinden Weevil dar, der zudem im Gegensatz zu ihm den Menschen im schattigen Korridor sehen und riechen konnte, bevor Ianto bemerkte, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war.

Die rasiermesserscharfen Klauen schnitten durch Iantos Fleisch mit so viel Widerstand wie das sprichwörtliche kalte Messer durch warme Butter glitt. 

Das war nicht, was Ianto dachte. Ein vollkommen ordinäres „Was?“ flatterte kurz durch seine Gedanken und dann ein „Bitte nicht“ und er sah nach unten, weil sich beschämende Wärme über seine Beine ausbreitete, aber er hatte sich nicht in die Hose gepinkelt – oder vielleicht doch, eine vollkommen normale Reaktion des Körpers in einer lebensbedrohlichen Situation, hatte Adam ihm erklärt – sondern Blut floss in Strömen aus den tiefen Rissen, die die Krallen in seinem Bauch und seinem Brustkorb hinterlassen hatten. 

Und dann dachte er gar nichts mehr, als Panik durch ihn flutete, mächtiger sogar als der lähmende Schmerz, der ihn an Ort und Stelle festhielt. Er konnte nicht atmen, weil seine punktierte Lunge sich mit Blut füllte und sackte mit einem Röcheln auf die Knie.

In diesem Moment ging das Licht an, peitschten Schüsse durch den Korridor, trafen den Weevil in die Brust und in den Kopf, als Neal Franks und Shanna Lyons zu ihrer Hilfe eilten. Ohne es zu wissen, hatte er gerade die Schussbahn für sie freigemacht, genau in dem Moment, als sie den Hub-seitigen Eingang des Korridors erreichten. 

Adam Hill folgte ihnen, in der einen Hand eine Waffe, in der anderen seinen Notfallkoffer. Dem Arzt liefen schockierte Tränen über die Wangen – was er selbst überhaupt nicht wahrnahm – als der Nachhall des letzten Schusses verstummte und er die blutbefleckten Körper seiner Freunde erblickte.

Aber all das spielte für Ianto schon keine Rolle mehr, als der gleißende Schmerz durch ihn schnitt und er in einen Vortex aus kaltem Feuer stürzte.

Dann sackte der tote Weevil über ihm zusammen und sein Gewicht brach Ianto das Genick. 

 

###

 

Er erwachte aus der Dunkelheit in hellem Licht und konnte noch immer nicht atmen. Wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen schnappte er nach Luft, versuchte die qualvolle Leere in seinem Brustkorb zu füllen. Trotz des unbeschreiblichen Stresses, dem sein Körper ausgesetzt war, schlug sein Herz langsam, fast träge, fast zögerlich und pumpte Blut durch frisch geformte Blutgefäße in seine eiskalten Gliedmaßen. Ein Kribbeln wie das Eintauchen in einen kompletten Ameisenbau arbeitete sich durch ihn. Und als ob es sich dabei um ein Signal an sein Nervensystem gehandelt hatte, verkrampften sich seine Muskeln und er schlug unwillkürlich um sich. Bitter Flüssigkeit sammelte sich in seinem Mund. 

Ianto versuchte sich zu orientieren, aber da war nichts als Licht und schwarze Flecken mit grellroten Rändern, die in seinem Blickfeld waberten. Was war… passiert? Der Gedanke wälzte sich zäh wie geschmolzenes Karamell durch seinen Kopf und bevor er ihn beendet hatte, klebte ein Wort daran fest. Blut. Ein anderes folgte. Weevil. Und ein drittes. Tod. 

Das letzte Wort schien direkt in ihn hinein zu greifen und sein nun halsbrecherisch schnell schlagendes Herz zusammen zu drücken. 

Er war gestorben. Tot… und dann nicht mehr... tot.

Der Schmerz. Die Angst. Die Hilflosigkeit. Diese eisige, einsame Dunkelheit.

Wieder. Und wieder und immer wieder bis in alle Ewigkeit?

In ihm schwoll etwas an, ein wortloser Schrei und drohte ihn zu ersticken. 

Dann spürte er Hände um sein Gesicht, auf seinen Schultern, an seinen Armen. Sie zerrten an ihm, zogen ihn hoch, mit einer unwiderstehlichen Hartnäckigkeit, halfen ihm auf die Knie und hielten ihn fest, als er sich erbrach. In seinem Magen war nichts als kalte Furcht und der klägliche Rest des Kaffees, den er getrunken hatte, bevor das alles passierte. Wann? Wie lange war er tot gewesen? Eine Stunde, ein Jahr, ein Jahrhundert? Hatte Zeit überhaupt noch eine Bedeutung?

Er würgte trocken und spürte Finger, die besänftigend über sein Haar strichen, begleitet von Worten, die nur als Rauschen in seine Ohren vordrangen, übertönt vom Hämmern seines Herzschlages. Ianto versuchte sich darauf zu konzentrieren, gab es aber auf, um sich an die näherliegende Aufgabe zu wagen, und einfach nur zu atmen. 

„Das ist es. Einatmen. Ausatmen. Es wird gleich besser, Ianto.“ Langsam übertönte Jacks Stimme das Chaos in seinem Kopf. Er griff blindlings nach ihm und Jacks Hand fand seine, drückte seine Finger so fest, dass sie taub wurden. „Ianto enseve.“

Mehr als alles andere war es dieses Wort aus Jacks Muttersprache, das die anderen vertrieb und den Griff der Panik um ihn löste. Jack hatte gesagt, dieses Wort bedeutete, dass er nie alleine sein würde. Dass er immer einen Ort hatte, an den er gehörte. Zu Jack.

„Ich helfe dir auf die Beine, okay?“, fuhr Jack fort und Ianto spürte, wie Jacks freier Arm – seine andere Hand umklammerte noch immer Iantos Finger – um und unter seine Schultern glitt. Er wurde wie ein Kind aufgerichtet und genauso unsicher stand er schließlich auch auf seinen eigenen zwei Füßen. „Wir gehen weg von hier.“

„Du?“, fragte Ianto und das Wort schaffte es nur mit Mühe durch seine wunde Kehle. Das und zu atmen, zu mehr war er im Moment noch nicht in der Lage. 

„Ich komme mit“, versicherte ihm Jack. 

Er ließ sich ein paar Schritte führen, dann wiederholte er mit Nachdruck: „Du?“

Jack atmete tief ein und zögerte einen Moment. „Ich bin… wieder ganz in Ordnung“, sagte er dann. „Es war… nichts, was ich gleich – oder jemals - wiederholen möchte, aber es ging schnell. Bei dir hat es so lange gedauert, dass wir Angst hatten, du würdest… Adam meint, er denkt, es könnte daran liegen, dass ich sofort gestorben bin und du nicht...“ Er stockte. „Alex ist okay. Er hat den Arm gebrochen und kann sich vor Prellungen kaum bewegen, aber er hat es überlebt. Adam versorgt ihn gerade.“

Vielleicht sagte Jack noch mehr, vielleicht schwieg er auch, Ianto bekam es nicht mehr mit. Er zog sich tief in sich selbst zurück, setzte mechanisch einen Fuß vor den anderen, bis Jacks Hand ihn erneut stoppte. 

Sie standen vor der Tür ihres alten, gegenwärtigen, Quartiers. Es lag näher als ihre neue, fast fertig eingerichtete Wohnung über dem Tourismusbüro.

„Ianto?“ Zum zweiten Mal holte ihn Jacks Stimme in die Gegenwart zurück.

„Ich muss… ich will…“ Was wollte er? Außer alles zu vergessen? „...duschen.“

„Ich komme mit dir.“

Doch plötzlich war ihm das zu viel. „Alleine.“ Ianto löste sich aus Jacks Griff, schaffte es sich auf den Beinen zu halten und die wenigen Schritte bis zum Badezimmer zurück zu legen, ohne auf den Boden zu fallen. Irgendwie wand er sich aus den Überresten seiner Kleidung, ohne dabei das Blut anzusehen und stand dann endlich unter einem warmen Wasserstrahl. 

Er drehte den Hahn weiter auf, bis das Wasser so heiß auf ihn einprasselte, wie es gerade noch zu ertragen war. Es änderte wenig an der eisigen Kälte, die irgendwo in ihm steckte, die gleiche Kälte, die in der Dunkelheit auf ihn wartete. Ein Schaudern, mehr als das, ein krampfartiges Zittern arbeitete sich durch seine Muskeln. Er wollte nie wieder dorthin zurück. Es war unbeschreiblich, unerträglich, unendlich… 

Wieder schwoll etwas in ihm heran, in seinem Bauch, füllte seine Lungen wie eine zähe Masse, stieg hoch bis in seine Kehle und blieb dort stecken. Sein Atem stockte und er schnappte nach Luft, schluckte stattdessen Wasser und begann zu husten. Es fühlte sich an, als würde er ertrinken. Der inzwischen vertraute metallische Geschmack füllte seinen Mund und er erinnerte sich an den schweren Druck in seinem Brustkorb, als seine punktierte Lunge sich mit Blut gefüllt hatte. 

Nach Halt suchend stolperte er vorwärts und presste seinen zitternden Körper gegen die gesprungenen, altersfleckigen Fliesen. Er wurde die klebrige Kälte der Dunkelheit nicht los, das Wasser konnte sie nicht abwaschen, sie würde für immer an ihm kleben, ihn einschnüren und ersticken… 

Für immer. 

Der Druck in seinem Inneren ließ nicht nach, wurde nur noch stärker. Er war zum Bersten voll mit einem namenlosen Empfinden und er wusste nicht wie er es loswerden sollte. Ianto schlug mit der flachen Hand gegen die Wand, hörte über das Rauschen des Wassers hinweg das Geräusch wieder hallen. Er ballte die Finger zur Faust und schlug wieder gegen die Wand, spürte keinen Schmerz, nur ein vages Kribbeln. Er fühlte nichts. Er fühlte zu viel. Er fühlte eine Ewigkeit voller eisiger Dunkelheit, die ihn endlos umschlang und erdrückte und Ianto ballte die andere Hand ebenfalls zur Faust und schlug mit ihr gegen die Wand. 

Wieder und wieder, bis verwaschene Blutschlieren seiner geplatzten Knöchel die Fliesen mit einem rosa Muster sprenkelten. Und dann hielt Ianto inne, starrte auf die Spuren an der Wand und seine Knie gaben nach.

Aber er fiel nicht auf den Boden, sondern wurde aufgefangen und festgehalten und sanft in der Duschwanne abgesetzt, während das Wasser immer noch auf sie niederprasselte. Jacks Geruch drang durch die Dunkelheit in seinem Kopf, noch bevor er bewusst die Nähe des anderen Mannes registrierte und er drehte sich blindlings herum, vergrub sein Gesicht gegen Jacks Schulter. 

Er fühlte sich, als ob er ein wenig den Verstand verlor. Als wäre er ein bisschen mehr zerbrochen zurückgekommen. 

Jack hielt ihn so fest, als versuche er ihre Körper permanent miteinander zu verschmelzen, obwohl die Haltung für sie beide unangenehm war. Ianto spürte Jacks Lippen, auf seiner Stirn, an seinem Ohr. Er sprach mit ihm und obwohl seine Worte unverständlich blieben, halb erstickt vom Rauschen der Dusche, hüllte sie Ianto in die gleiche Wärme wie seine Arme. 

Jacks Nähe konnte nicht die Erinnerung an die eisige Dunkelheit auslöschen, aber sie half ihm, sie so weit zurück zu drängen, dass sie nicht mehr alles überdeckte. Die Hilflosigkeit, die Panik, die er empfunden hatte, lockerten ein wenig ihren Griff, aber harrten am Rande seines Bewusstseins aus, bereit wieder zuzuschlagen, wenn er ihnen den Rücken zuwenden sollte. 

Wenn er das nächste Mal in diese eisige Dunkelheit gezerrt werden würde.

Wie konnte er weiterleben, nachdem er gestorben war?

Schließlich wurde das heiße Wasser merklich kühler und obwohl Ianto es nicht bewusst wahrnahm, begann er wieder zu zittern. Sein Körper war an der Grenze des Erträglichen angekommen, auch wenn von seinen Verletzungen keine Spur mehr blieb. Sein Kopf war leer. 

Es war Jack, der ihn mit sich auf die Beine zog, als er aufstand. Er drehte das Wasser ab, führte ihn aus der Duschkabine und zauberte scheinbar aus dem Nichts ein Handtuch hervor, um ihn abzutrocknen. 

Die beiden Matratzen ihres alten Bettes standen nicht mehr an der Wand im hinteren Teil des Raums, sondern waren in der Mitte aufeinander gestapelt. Decken häuften sich darauf und Ianto wickelte sich dankbar darin ein, ließ sich in die Matratzen sinken. Mit geschlossenen Augen lauschte er auf Jacks Schritte, das Geräusch seiner nassen Kleidung, die klatschend auf dem Boden aufschlug, das Knarren der Schranktür, als Jack ein weiteres Handtuch suchte. 

Und dann glitt Jack hinter ihn auf das improvisierte Lager, schlüpfte zu ihm zwischen die Decken. Seine Wärme presste gegen Iantos Rücken, als Jack die Arme um seine Taille schlang und ihn eng an sich zog. Sein Atem verlangsamte sich, passte sich dem beständigen Rhythmus von Jacks Atem an, den er gegen die Seite seines Gesichts spürte. 

Bis der Schlaf ihn endlich vergessen ließ. 

 

###

 

Als Jack wach wurde, war er alleine. Ianto war verschwunden und wie es aussah, mit ihm die Hälfte der Decken. Seine Kleidung war nach der ungeplanten Dusche noch immer tropfnass, also ließ er sie liegen, wickelte eine Decke lose um die Hüften – nur wegen der kühlen Luft, die durch die halboffene Tür kam. Und weil ihm nicht danach war, Alex oder Neal Franks zu provozieren, indem er nackt durch den Hub lief. 

Obwohl es inzwischen mitten am Tag sein musste, war niemand in dem höhlenähnlichen Raum. Alex‘ Büro war dunkel. Adam musste ihn nach Hause geschickt haben. Und die anderen waren wohl unterwegs. Cadens Reihe an Computerbildschirmen zeigte verschiedene Grafiken an, also war der Computertechniker wohl gerade in einem anderen Teil des Hubs unterwegs.

Ianto war genau dort, wo er ihn vermutete – in ihrem neuen Quartier unter dem Dach des Touristeninformationsbüros. Er hatte begonnen sich anzuziehen, trug aber nur ein Sweatshirt und eine Pyjamahose, keine Socken, aber zusätzlich eine Decke um die Schultern gewickelt. Und saß still in einem kleinen Fleck Sonnenlicht, der durch das Dachfenster auf ihr Bett fiel.

Als Jack zu ihm trat, hob er den Kopf, sah zu ihm hoch. Wortlos hielt Jack ihm die Hand hin, zog ihn auf die Beine, als Ianto ohne Zögern die Finger in seine legte. Er zog ihn näher und hörte, wie Iantos Atem stockte, als versuche er etwas zu sagen und fand die Worte nicht. 

„Ich...“ Die Muskeln in Iantos Kehle arbeiteten sichtbar, aber er schien nicht zu wissen, was er sagen wollte. 

Er hob die Hand, legte die Handfläche gegen die Seite von Iantos Gesicht und küsste ihn. Iantos Mund öffnete sich seinem, aber er war immer noch kalt. Seine andere Hand fand ihren Weg zu Iantos Hüfte, brachte sie aus dem Gleichgewicht, drehte sie herum und sie taumelten ein paar Schritte durch den Raum, bis Ianto gegen den Tisch knallte, an dem sie vor einer gefühlten Ewigkeit Pizza gegessen hatten. Die Decke fiel von Iantos Schultern und Jack attackierte die blasse, kühle Haut seines Halses und Nackens. 

Anstatt sie zurück zum Bett zu lenken, setzte sich Ianto auf die Tischkante und Jack konnte zwischen seine geöffneten Knie treten. „Jack.“ Er griff nach ihm, legte die Hände auf Jacks Hüften, um ihn enger zu ziehen, dann glitten Iantos Finger an der Wirbelsäule des anderen Mannes entlang nach oben, schoben sich in sein Haar, zerrten leicht daran. 

Jack stoppte als er das wortlose Signal bemerkte, sah ihn prüfend an. „Was brauchst du?“, fragte er. 

Ianto beugte sich vor, küsste ihn auf die Stirn. „Ich will vergessen...“, sagte er leise. „Für eine Weile.“ 

Es gab darauf nur eine Antwort und Jack kannte sie. Er küsste Ianto und der junge Waliser kam ihm mit einer Heftigkeit entgegen, die von Verzweiflung durchzogen war. Seine Zunge geriet zwischen Iantos Zähne, aber der kurze Schmerz war bedeutungslos – eine Erinnerung daran, dass sie tatsächlich überlebt hatten. In Träumen fühlte er nie körperliche Schmerzen, es waren nur die emotionalen Narben, die schmerzten. 

Er folgte einer imaginären Linie entlang Iantos Kinn mit dem Mund, spürte unter seiner Zunge den rasenden Pulsschlag und biss ihn in den Übergang zur Schulter. Dann löste er sich lange genug von ihm, um Ianto das Sweatshirt über den Kopf zu ziehen. 

Iantos Finger glitten suchend über seinen Rücken als hätte er bisher nicht völlig realisiert, dass Jack nichts als eine Decke um die Hüften gewickelt trug. Nun, zumindest bis dorthin. Er kickte sie mit dem Fuß zur Seite, als sie auf den Boden fiel. 

Jack erwiderte den Gefallen und manövrierte Ianto aus der Pyjamahose, die er trug, ohne seinen Mund einen Moment freizugeben. Kaum war der störende Stoff entfernt, rutschte Ianto ein wenig nach hinten, so dass er tatsächlich auf dem Tisch saß, nicht nur auf der Kante. Und als Jack wieder zwischen seine geöffneten Knie trat, presste er gegen ihn. Seine Finger packten unsanft das dichte Haar an Iantos Hinterkopf und zogen seinen Kopf etwas nach hinten, so dass Jack sich wieder seiner Kehle widmen konnte. Er betrachtete stolz die roten Spuren, die seine Zähne hinterließen. Jetzt war Iantos Haut nicht mehr kalt. Unter seinen Berührungen färbte aufsteigendes Blut die blasse Haut pink und rot und brachte sie dazu, warm gegen seine zu pulsieren.

So wunderschön und so lebendig. 

Iantos Finger gruben sich in seine Schultern um Halt zu finden und er schlang die Beine um Jacks Taille, so dass sie aneinander glitten wie zwei zusammengehörende Puzzleteile. So perfekt, wie füreinander gemacht. Jack stützte die Handflächen hinter Iantos Rücken auf der Tischplatte auf und presste gegen ihn, atemlos auflachend, als Ianto aufstöhnte und die Fersen in die Rückseite seiner Oberschenkel drückte. Der Tisch ächzte unter ihrem kombinierten Gewicht mit jedem Vorwärtspressen von Jacks Hüften, jedem Entgegenkommen von Ianto. Fast mehr ein gegenseitiges Wiegen, als Reibung. Mehr eine Bestätigung, dass sie lebten, als Lust-Befriedigung. 

Sie waren beide zu angespannt, zu verzweifelt zu fühlen ohne zu denken, um in dieser Intensität länger als ein paar Minuten weiter zu machen. 

Jack kam als erster und hielt ihn fest, bis Ianto das Gesicht an seinem Hals vergrub und warme Feuchtigkeit über Jacks Bauch spritzte. 

Atemlos verharrten sie so, aneinander geschmiegt, bis Ianto die Beine sinken ließ. Langsam richtete Jack sich auf, zog Ianto mit sich und küsste ein wütend-rotes Mal, das seine Zähne am Übergang zwischen Hals und Schulter hinterlassen hatten. Kostete die weiche Haut hinter Iantos Ohr und ließ seine Hände über jeden Zentimeter der warmen Haut gleiten, die er erreichen konnte, durch das feine Haar auf Iantos Brustkorb und das dichte auf seinem Kopf. Vielleicht auch um sich zu versichern, dass Ianto wieder unversehrt war. 

Iantos Hände suchten ihre eigenen Pfade über Jacks Haut, aber wohl auch mehr dem gleichen Wunsch folgend, als um zu erregen. Und als sie sich für den Moment aneinander satt gefühlt hatten, küsste Ianto ihn auf die Schulter und schob ihn ein wenig von sich, um vom Tisch zu rutschen. 

Er sah an sich herab, auf die bereits langsam verblassenden Abdrücke, die Jacks Finger auf seiner Haut hinterlassen hatte und berührte mit der Spitze des Zeigefingers einen Spermafleck an der Innenseite seines Oberschenkels. 

Immer noch wortlos gingen sie zurück zum Bett und Jack zog ihn zurück in seine Arme, warm und sicher unter weichen Decken, die sie in den sauberen Geruch von Seife einhüllten. 

Es war fast surreal nach dem Erwachen auf dem kalten, schmutzigen Betonboden in der Garage. 

Jack presste das Gesicht gegen Iantos Brustkorb, um seinen Herzschlag zu hören. Iantos Herz schlug jetzt langsamer, aber besänftigend in seiner Gleichmäßigkeit. 

Die Sonne wanderte ein Stück tiefer in den Raum, hüllte sie in sanfte Schatten, bevor beide in einen tiefen, traumlosen und vor allem heilenden Schlaf fielen. 

 

tbc


	54. My Second Skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nach der Weevil-Attacke versuchen alle zur Ruhe zu kommen.

Titel: My Second Skin  
Autor: Lady Charena (März 2016)  
Fandom: Torchwood – Millennium Edition  
Wörter: 1647  
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, OC: Dr. Adam Hill, andere erwähnt  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: AU, ab12, slash  
Beta: T’Len

 

Summe: Nach der Weevil-Attacke versuchen alle zur Ruhe zu kommen.

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.

 

Torchwood: Millennium Edition – Teil 2: Always a Good Day to Die

Kapitel 2.27: My Second Skin

 

If hate is poison then love is the cure  
And it's you that drives the demons from my door  
When they got me cornered  
Close to giving in  
Oh I feel you round me like a second skin

(“Army of Angels” by Script)

 

Er war bereits eine Weile wach gewesen – zufrieden damit, nichts zu denken, nichts zu tun, als auf den Atem des neben ihm schlafenden Mannes zu lauschen – als er Schritte hörte, zunächst im Raum unter ihnen. Schließlich das Öffnen der Tür… ein Zögern… dann trat jemand ein und schloss sie wieder, offenbar darum bemüht, so wenig Lärm wie möglich zu verursachen. 

Ihr „Apartment“ war so sicher wie der Rest des Hubs – was immer man nach den Ereignissen des Morgens davon halten mochte – aber Jack stellte mit einem unerwarteten Anflug von Amüsement fest, dass er beim ersten Geräusch von unten instinktiv näher an Ianto gerückt war, um ihn mit seinem Körper abzuschirmen. Oder vielleicht auch nur, um zu sehen, ob Ianto ebenfalls wach war und sie fortsetzen konnten, was so vielversprechend begonnen hatten...

Als ihn die Rekrutierer der Time Agency aus einer miefigen, überfüllten Zelle holten (nur eine kleine Strafe wegen unerlaubten Glücksspiels und durch die Verhaftung blieb es ihm immerhin erspart, seine nicht unbeträchtlichen Schulden zu bezahlen – offenbar musste man mit vier Augen und vier Armen geboren sein, um erfolgreich Qwantraca zu spielen, eine Art Würfelspiel, wobei man statt Würfel Insekten verwendete, die im dritten Quadranten des Koli-Mondes beheimatet waren) ließ er seine Vergangenheit (und ein paar gebrochene Herzen, Nasen und diverse andere, verletzte, Gefühle und Gliedmaßen) dort zurück, schüttelte Sand und Ungeziefer aus seinen Klamotten und erfand sich wieder einmal neu. 

Darin hatte er bereits Übung. Genauso hatte er zuvor den Teenager vergraben, der von Zuhause weggelaufen war, um seinen kleinen Bruder zu finden, aber nur gelernt hatte, zu kämpfen und zu töten in einem Krieg, mit dem er nichts zu tun hatte. 

Er nutzte das Angebot der Agency, einige seiner unangenehmeren Erinnerungen entfernen zu lassen. Und obwohl sie ihn später betrogen und sich zwei Jahre seines Lebens einfach so in Luft auflösten, wünschte er sich, dass jemand für Ianto das gleiche tun könnte. 

Oh, und wenn sie schon einmal dabei waren, Jack selbst konnte auch eine Dosis davon gebrauchen. Seine Erinnerung war etwas verschwommen von dem Moment an, als der Weevil mit ihm zusammengeprallt war, aber an das Gefühl als würde er durch eiskaltes Wasser über Glasscherben (er sah den Widerspruch hier, aber so hatte es sich angefühlt) gezerrt, und er konnte nicht atmen und er war so alleine… Einmal, nur ganz kurz, hatte er geglaubt, die Stimme der TARDIS zu hören, ihre Anwesenheit, aber das konnte auch nur Wunschdenken sein. Diese unendlich kalte, einsame Dunkelheit hing wie ein erstickender Schatten am Rande seines Bewusstseins, egal wie stark er dieses Gefühl zu unterdrücken versuchte. Sein ganzes Training, seine Erfahrungen, die mentalen Techniken, die er hier und da gelernt hatte...

Das schmatzende Geräusch mit dem die Kühlschranktür geöffnet wurde, ließ unwillkürlich seinen Magen knurren und riss ihn aus seinen Überlegungen. Jack hob den Kopf und sah über Iantos Schulter hinweg Adam Hill, der gerade den Inhalt einer Plastiktüte im Kühlschrank verstaute. 

„Das klingt, als wäre ich gerade rechtzeitig gekommen“, sagte der Arzt leise und drehte sich zu ihm um. „Wie geht es ihm? Irgendwelche… Nachwirkungen?“

Jack sah auf Ianto hinab, hob dann eine Schulter. „Nicht körperlich.“

„Und bei dir?“ Adam schloss den Kühlschrank, richtete sich auf und trat ans Bett. 

Wieder hob Jack eine Schulter. „Das gleiche.“

„Ich war schon einmal hier, um nach euch zu sehen.“ Hill rückte seine Brille zurecht und sah sich um. „Da habt ihr beide tief und fest geschlafen, ich wollte euch nicht wecken.“ Er runzelte die Stirn, als er Iantos auf dem Boden verstreute Kleidung betrachtete, entschloss sich aber offenbar, nichts dazu zu sagen. „Alex ist Zuhause. Er wollte Whiskey, aber ich habe ihm stattdessen ein Schlafmittel gegeben. Es sollte ihn bis morgen früh außer Gefecht setzen. Shanna und Neal kümmern sich alleine um eventuelle Alarme. Ihr beide bleibt bis auf Weiteres bitte hier.“

„Bis wir in eine Zelle umziehen?“, entgegnete Jack spöttisch. Ianto drehte sich auf den Rücken und Jack beugte sich über ihn, küsste ihn auf die Schläfe, flüsterte ihm zu, weiter zu schlafen. 

„Das ist keine Strafe, Jack“, sagte der Arzt leise. „Was passiert ist, war doch nicht deine Schuld. Ihr beide habt etwas unbeschreiblich traumatisches erlebt. Ich schicke euch nicht einfach zurück an die Arbeit, als wäre nichts gewesen und wenn Alex hier wäre, würde er dir das gleiche sagen.“ Hill faltete die leere Plastiktüte zusammen und schob sie in die Tasche seines Kittels. „Wenn ihr etwas braucht, meldet euch.“ Er nickte in Richtung des InterComs, ein unauffälliges, weißes Kästchen an der Wand mit zwei Tasten. „Caden oder ich sind im Hub, einer von uns ist immer erreichbar. Passt gut auf einander auf.“

Jack sah ihm überrascht nach, als der Arzt sich zum Gehen wandte. Er hatte zumindest erwartet, dass man ihm vorwarf, leichtsinnig gewesen zu sein. „Danke“, rief er Adam zu, bevor sich die Tür hinter ihm schloss.

Er beugte sich vor, presste einen Kuss gegen Iantos Schulter und zog dann die Decke darüber hoch. Der Waliser fror leicht und Jack hatte inzwischen wirklich Hunger. Er würde nur einen Moment das Bett verlassen. Aber dann nahm er die leichte Veränderung im Rhythmus von Iantos Atem wahr… 

„Hey“, meinte er und ließ seine Finger unter der Decke auf Wanderschaft gehen. „Hast du Lust, mehr zu vergessen?“

Ianto drehte sich auf den Rücken und sah zu ihm hoch. „Vielleicht später“, murmelte er verschlafen. „Und in Zukunft benutzen wir den Tisch nur noch zum essen. Ich habe mir irgendwas gezerrt.“

„Und wenn ich verspreche, ich liege unten?“ Jack fuhr mit der Fingerspitze ein paar Sommersprossen nach, die sich über Iantos blasse Schulter zogen. Sie waren kaum zu sehen, zeugten davon, dass der jüngere Mann unbedingt mehr Zeit im Sonnenlicht verbringen sollte – vorzugsweise unbekleidet. Die TARDIS hätte sie in einer sonnigeren Ecke des Planeten absetzen können…

„Vielleicht.“ Es zuckte leicht um Iantos Mundwinkel, aber ein Lächeln entlockte ihm Jack damit noch nicht. Er rollte sich weg von Jack und setzte sich auf, schwang die Beine über die Bettkante. „Ich gehe nach unten, mich waschen.“ Mit einer müden Bedächtigkeit, wie ein Mann Dekaden älter, stand Ianto auf und durchquerte den Raum, um seine Pyjamahose unter dem Tisch hervor und sie anzuziehen. 

„Adam hat etwas zu Essen gebracht, hast du keinen Hunger?“, fragte Jack, musterte seinen Partner.

Ianto fuhr sich durch die strubbeligen Haare, rieb sich anschließend den Schlaf aus den Augen. „Später“, meinte er und verließ den Raum. 

Eine kurze Treppe führte nach unten, direkt in den Raum neben dem Touristeninformationsbüro. Dort gab es eine Toilette und ein Waschbecken und diente somit als ihr Badezimmer. Duschen konnten sie im Hub selbst oder unten in ihrem alten Quartier, wenn sie dabei mehr Privatspähre wünschten (zumindest Ianto bestand darauf) und auch wie bisher ihre Kleidung in einer der Waschmaschinen dort waschen. Ansonsten bot ihr neues Quartier alles, was sie so brauchten. Ein Bett, ein Tisch, zwei Stühle, einen Schrank und eine Kommode für Kleidung, sowie ein Regal für Bücher. Einen Kühlschrank, eine Kochplatte, eine Mikrowelle (die Jack gerne für Experimente benutzte) und einen Hängeschrank mit Tellern und Gläsern und ein Regal für Vorräte und ein Radio. Caden hatte versprochen einen Fernseher aus der Studentenbude eines Freundes mitzubringen, der ihn nicht mehr benötigte. Und Adam war erst vor kurzem grinsend mit zwei Kakteen angekommen, die er Iantos Pflege überließ, da seiner Meinung nach keine Wohnung ohne Pflanzen komplett war. 

Einen Moment lang spielte Jack mit dem Gedanken, ihm zu folgen, aber wenn Ianto alleine sein wollte, ließ er ihn besser in Ruhe. Zumindest vorerst. Er stand ebenfalls auf und sah ihm Kühlschrank nach, was der Arzt mitgebracht hatte. In Plastik verpackte Sandwiches, Äpfel, eine Packung Milch. Er schlang einen Apfel und zwei Schinkensandwiches hinunter und war gerade bei, die letzten Krümel mit einem großen Schluck Milch hinunter zu spülen, als Ianto zurückkam. Offenbar plante er wieder ins Bett zu gehen, denn er hatte sich nicht die Mühe gemacht, sich zu kämmen. Nicht, dass es Jack störte, aber Ianto legte Wert auf solche Dinge. 

Gähnend trat Ianto neben ihn und nahm ihm die Milchpackung aus der Hand. „Kannst du kein Glas benutzen?“, murrte er, studierte sie einen Moment kritisch – Ianto bevorzugte Milch aus Flaschen – und trank dann einen tiefen Schluck, bevor er Jack die Packung zurückgab. 

„Hungrig?“, fragte Jack amüsiert.

Ianto öffnete den Kühlschrank, starrte eine Weile hinein, bevor er den Kopf schüttelte und die Tür mit der Hüfte zu schubste, während er sich abwandte. „Nicht wirklich“, meinte er und gähnte erneut. „Ich schlafe noch ne Runde.“

Jack hakte einen Arm lose um seine Mitte und küsste ihn auf die Nase. „Gute Idee.“

Der junge Waliser zog die Nase kraus. „Komm mit“, forderte er.

Wie könnte er widerstehen? Aber wenn sie mehr Zeit in einem Bett verbrachten, dann sollte er zwischendurch auch einen kurzen Ausflug nach unten machen. „In zwei Minuten“, versprach Jack und schickte ihn mit einem Kuss unter die Decke. 

Als er nach einem Besuch der Toilette und einer Katzenwäsche wieder nach oben kam, schlief Ianto tief und fest, beide Kissen unter sich, auf den Bauch gedreht. Lächelnd glitt Jack neben ihm unter die Decke, schlang den Arm um Iantos Taille und schmiegte sich an seinen Rücken. 

 

tbc


	55. Wer ist hier der Boss?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wie geht es Alex nach der Weevil-Attacke?

Titel: Wer ist hier der Boss?  
Autor: Lady Charena (April 2016)  
Fandom: Torchwood – Millennium Edition  
Wörter: 1750  
Charaktere: Alex Hopkins, OC: Dr. Adam Hill, andere erwähnt  
Pairing: [Jack/Ianto]  
Rating: AU, ab12, slash, Humor  
Beta: T’Len

 

Summe: Wie geht es Alex nach der Weevil-Attacke?

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.

 

Torchwood: Millennium Edition – Teil 2: Always a Good Day to Die

Kapitel 2.28: Wer ist hier der Boss?

 

Adam Hill betrat das Büro seines Chefs, weil er dachte, er hätte früher am Abend vergessen, das Licht dort auszuschalten - und fand zu seiner Verwunderung besagten Chef hinter seinem Schreibtisch. Obwohl er ihn doch erst vor ein paar Stunden in seinem eigenen Bett verstaut hatte… Alex Hopkins kramte ungeschickt in einer Schublade, behindert durch seinen mit Gips fixierten Arm. Was konnte so dringend sein, dass Alex zurück in den Hub kam, anstatt seinem geschundenen Körper Ruhe zu gönnen? Und wie war er überhaupt hierher gekommen? Adam war sicher, dass der Schlüssel von Alex‘ Auto noch in seiner eigenen Jackentasche steckte. 

„Ich hoffe, du bist mit einem Taxi gekommen. Habe ich mich nicht klar genug ausgedrückt, als ich sagte, du sollst dich ausruhen?“, fragte der Arzt, die Stirn gerunzelt. Er schloss die Tür hinter sich, obwohl außer ihnen im Moment niemand im Hauptraum des Hubs war. Ianto und Jack hielten sich in ihrer kleinen Wohnung über dem Büro der Touristeninformation auf. Shanna und Neal Franks gingen einer Meldung nach, die von ihrem Kontakt bei der Polizei weitergeleitet worden war – jemand wollte kleine Geschöpfe mit pinkfarbenem Pelz in einer Lagerhalle gesehen haben, die wie Gummibälle durch die Gegend hüpften. Vielleicht war es nur ein Scherz von Teenagern oder jemand hatte halluziniert, weil er zu viel getrunken oder das Falsche genommen hatte. Trotzdem konnten sie es nicht einfach ignorieren. Alles war möglich in Cardiff...

„Hätte ich den Bus nehmen oder per Anhalter herkommen sollen? Natürlich habe ich ein Taxi gerufen, du hast meinen Autoschlüssel. Und da wir gerade bei dem sind, was mir fehlt...“ Hopkins sah auf. „Du hast tatsächlich meinen gesamten Alkoholvorrat versteckt!“, beschwerte er sich. „Seit wann sind wir verheiratet?“

Adam lächelte und schob seine Brille hoch. „Keine Sorge, ich reiche morgen die Scheidung ein“, versprach er und setzte sich auf den Besucherstuhl auf der anderen Seite. „Alex, ich kann nicht vertreten, deine Leberwerte bei der nächsten deiner halbjährlichen Untersuchungen zu frisieren, also schlage ich vor, du hältst dich etwas zurück. Vor allem, so lange ich dir Schmerzmittel für den Arm gebe“, fuhr er ernster fort. „Direktorin Hartmann braucht nicht wirklich noch mehr Munition gegen dich, oder? Vor allem nicht in dieser Situation.“ Er brauchte nicht aussprechen, dass er damit ihre Bemühungen, Jack und Ianto vor ihren Vorgesetzten zu schützen, meinte.

„Jetzt klingst du, als wären wir bereits geschieden und ich zahle dir keinen Unterhalt“, erwiderte Alex sarkastisch, gab das Kramen in der Schublade auf und ließ sich schwer in seinen Stuhl fallen. Er fluchte, als er mit dem Ellbogen an die Tischkante stieß.

„Muss ich dich daran erinnern, dass ich keine leeren Drohungen mache?“, erwiderte der Arzt, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkend. Er grinste. „Du bekommst die Trinkerei besser in den Griff oder ich entziehe dir das Umgangsrecht mit den lieben Kleinen.“

Alex schnitt eine Grimasse und wurde dann ernst. „Hast du schon mit ihnen gesprochen?“, fragte er, sich vorsichtig zurücklehnend.

„Kurz mit Jack. Ianto hat geschlafen. Er sagt, sie sind okay. Körperlich zumindest“, meinte der Arzt vorsichtig. „Alles andere... wir müssen abwarten und sehen.“

„Gott, was für ein Tag, Adam“, meinte Hopkins mit einem Seufzen. Er schloss die Augen. Sein zerknittertes Gesicht wirkte älter als sonst. „Ich fühle mich als wäre ich seit heute Morgen um hundert Jahre gealtert.“

„Ich denke, dieses Gefühl haben wir alle. Leg dich wenigstens für ein paar Stunden auf die Couch, wenn ich dich schon nicht dazu überreden kann, Zuhause zu bleiben.“ Adam musterte seinen Boss. Wenn es notwendig sein sollte, war er sich nicht zu schade, ihm mit Tranquilizer versetzten Kaffee zu servieren. Manchmal musste man Menschen dazu zwingen, zu tun, was gut für sie war. Und Alex musste dringend zur Ruhe kommen und seinem Körper erlauben, den Heilungsprozess zu beginnen. Erst dann konnten sie damit beginnen, sich um die seelischen Wunden dieses Tages zu kümmern.

„Vielleicht später.“ Mit einem weiteren Seufzen öffnete Hopkins die Augen wieder. „Okay, wirklich. Sobald ich sicher bin, dass ich aufstehen kann, ohne gleich auf die Nase zu fallen.“ Von ihm kommend, war das ein Eingeständnis, wie schlecht er sich tatsächlich fühlte. „Wie sieht es hier aus?“

„Es ist soweit ruhig. Kein Alarm, nur ein paar Hinweise. Shanna und Neal kümmern sich um alles, was anfällt, sie übernehmen auch die Nachtschicht. Caden war hier, aber ich habe ihn nach ein paar Stunden wieder nach Hause geschickt. Er überwacht die Monitore von dort.“ Adam stoppte und nahm seine Brille ab, um sie an seinem Laborkittel zu reinigen. „Ich... äh... ich habe mir erlaubt, Reynolds anzurufen, um die Garage von ihm sauber machen zu lassen.“ 

Christopher Reynolds war ein professioneller Tatortreiniger, der offiziell von der Polizei beschäftigt wurde. Weniger offiziell auch von Torchwood. Er war sehr diskret und unerschütterlich. Der große, hagere Waliser hatte genickt und die hinteren Türen seines unauffälligen Vans geöffnet, als Adam ihn in Empfang nahm und ihm zeigte, was zu tun war. Es hatte ihn nicht interessiert, was passiert war - vielleicht konnte er deshalb diese Arbeit machen. Hill war sicherlich nicht zimperlich, aber es hatte ihm gereicht, Iantos und Jacks zerrissene, blutbeschmierte Kleidung aufzusammeln, um sie in den Verbrennungsöfen im Keller zu vernichten. Den toten Weevil hatten Shanna und Franks weggeschafft, nachdem sie ihm geholfen hatten, Alex in die Krankenstation zu schaffen. Glücklicherweise war Jack in der Lage gewesen, sich um Ianto zu kümmern. Nicht, dass der Arzt sich sicher war, was er für die beiden hätte tun können. Das Medizinstudium hatte ihn nicht auf zwei Unsterbliche vorbereitet...

„Gute Idee. Danke, Adam. Du hast offenbar auch ohne mich alles im Griff.“ Hopkins grinste schief. „Vielleicht sollten wir uns das mit der Scheidung noch einmal überlegen.“

„Leere Versprechungen“, entgegnete Hill trocken. Er stand auf. „Ich hole dir jetzt etwas zu essen, dann gebe ich dir die nächste Dosis Schmerzmittel - die sollte man wirklich nicht auf leeren Magen nehmen - und dann will ich dich die nächsten Stunden auf der Couch sehen, verstanden?“

„Ich frage nicht, wer dich zum Chef gemacht hat“, knurrte Alex ohne wirklichen Ärger, aber er stand auf und trat um den Schreibtisch herum, um sich vorsichtig auf die Couch zu setzen, während Adam das Büro verließ. 

Auch wenn er es nicht zugeben wollte, ihm tat alles weh, nicht nur sein gebrochener Arm und er verfluchte sich selbst zunehmend dafür, nicht in seinem Bett geblieben zu sein. Und dass er Adams Angebot, ihm ein Beruhigungsmittel zu geben, vorschnell abgelehnt hatte. Genaugenommen hatte er die Tabletten unter das Kissen geschoben, als Adam ihm mehr Wasser aus der Küche holte... Nach einem letzten sehnsüchtigen Blick in Richtung Schreibtisch - er hatte eine Flasche für Notfälle da drin, aber die hätte er mit nur einer Hand eh nicht aufbekommen - manövrierte er sich in eine einigermaßen bequeme Lage auf der alten Couch. Das Licht schmerzte in den Augen und er schloss nur einen Moment die Lider.

Das nächste, was er wahrnahm, war eine Hand auf seiner unverletzten Schulter, die ihn vorsichtig wachrüttelte. Alex blinzelte den Arzt an, der sich besorgt über ihn beugte. 

„Tut mir leid, dass ich dich wieder aufwecken muss, aber ich rate dir wirklich nicht, auf die nächste Dosis zu verzichten. Du wirst dich sonst vor Schmerzen nicht rühren können“, meinte Hill, während er ihm einen Plastikbecher mit Wasser reichte. 

Alex rappelte sich weit genug hoch, um trinken zu können und schluckte die drei Kapseln, die ihm Adam ohne große Umstände direkt auf die Zunge legte. Es nervte wirklich, wenn man nur eine Hand zur Verfügung hatte. Nachdem er mehr Wasser getrunken hatte, nahm ihm der Arzt den Becher ab und gab ihm stattdessen ein Sandwich aus dem Supermarkt mit undefinierbarem Belag. Er hatte keinen Hunger, aber zweifellos würde ihm Adam das nicht durchgehen lassen. 

Der Arzt saß am anderen Ende der Couch und schien in seinen eigenen Gedanken verloren. 

Obwohl sich jeder Bissen in seinem Mund zu verdreifachen schien, bevor er ihn endlich schlucken konnte, schaffte es Alex, fast das ganze Sandwich zu essen. Adam zeigte Mitleid und entsorgte den Rest, gab ihm noch einmal zu trinken und holte dann eine Decke und ein Kissen aus dem Schrank in der Ecke (schließlich nächtigte Hopkins‘ häufiger hier). 

Langsam wich der dumpfe Schmerz einer schweren Wärme und Alex spürte, wie er sich entspannte. Förmlich in die Polster der Couch versank. Nur am Rande bekam er mit, dass der Arzt die Deckenlampen ausgeschaltet hatte. Nur eine alte Lampe mit Glasschirm, die ein mattes, beruhigendes Licht spendete, ließ er leuchten. 

„Es ging so verdammt schnell, weißt du“, meinte Alex, überrascht vom schläfrigen Klang seiner eigenen Stimme. „Ich erinnere mich daran, wie ich den Kofferraum aufgemacht habe und dann… flog ich durch die Luft und da war dieses Geräusch, während ich darauf wartete, dass es anfing, weh zu tun.“ Er stockte kurz. „Das war, als er Jack...“ 

„Jack lebt. Du lebst. Ianto lebt“, sagte der Arzt als Hopkins nicht weitersprach. „Versuch dich daran zu erinnern. Und alles andere kann warten, bis du geschlafen hast.“

„Okay.“ Alex gähnte und es fühlte sich an, als ob er noch tiefer in die alte Couch sank. Er sollte in Zukunft wirklich mehr auf seinen Freund hören…

Obwohl er überzeugt war, dass Alex fest schlief, schloss Adam behutsam die Tür hinter sich. Er würde gelegentlich nach ihm sehen. 

Adam Hill blieb stehen und sah sich unschlüssig um. Sollte er nach oben gehen und sich vergewissern, wie es Jack und Ianto ging? Ihm fiel ein, dass er vergessen hatte, Alex von Jacks Bemerkung zu erzählen, dass er sich offenbar in der Schuld an dem glaubte, was passiert war. Nein, das konnte warten. Alle brauchten ihre Ruhe im Moment mehr, als durchzukauen, was passiert war. Außerdem war ihm Jack bei seinem letzten Besuch so vorgekommen, als… als hätte er seine Anwesenheit als Störung empfunden. Offenbar hatte er das Gefühl, Ianto besonders schützen zu müssen, selbst vor jemandem, der nur helfen wollte. Nicht ungewöhnlich unter diesen Umständen…

Er zog die Schultern hoch und holte tief Luft. Dann entschloss er sich, seinem eigenen Rat zu folgen und ein wenig zu schlafen. 

 

Tbc


	56. Der Abstand zum Abgrund

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianto hat seinen letzten Tod noch nicht völlig verkraftet. Jack und Adam Hill kümmern sich um ihn.

Titel: Der Abstand zum Abgrund  
Autor: Lady Charena (Mai/September 2016)  
Fandom: Torchwood – Millennium Edition  
Wörter: 2746  
Charaktere: Ianto Jones, Jack Harkness, OC: Dr. Adam Hill, andere erwähnt  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: AU, ab12, slash  
Beta: T’Len

 

Summe: Ianto hat seinen letzten Tod noch nicht völlig verkraftet. Jack und Adam Hill kümmern sich um ihn. 

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.

 

Torchwood: Millennium Edition – Teil 2: Always a Good Day to Die

Kapitel 2.29: Der Abstand zum Abgrund

 

Ich verstecke dich  
Vor deinem schlimmsten Traum  
Und wärme dich  
Wenn du an dir erfrierst.  
Und liebe dich  
Wenn du dich wieder verlierst.  
Rosenstolz, »Ich hab genauso Angst wie du«

 

Jack drehte sich auf den Rücken, verschränkte die Arme im Nacken. Über dem Bett hing ein Viereck grauer Himmel. Zumindest schien es so, da es drinnen dunkler als draußen war. Regentropfen zerplatzten auf dem Dachfenster über ihnen. Selbst nach mehr als einem Jahr auf der Erde fand es Jack noch immer faszinierend, dass es auf diesem Planeten so viel Wasser gab, dass es sogar vom Himmel fiel. Boeshane hatte über große Ozeane verfügt, aber die darin enthaltene Flüssigkeit mochte zwar wie Wasser aussehen, war jedoch vollkommen untrinkbar. Es gab nur wenige natürliche Quellen, der Rest des Wassers musste künstlich erzeugt werden. 

Neben ihm schlief Ianto. Er konnte ihn atmen hören und ab und zu murmelte er undeutlich etwas vor sich hin. Unter der Decke presste Iantos Oberschenkel gegen seinen und er spürte einen Schauder durch den Körper des anderen Mannes rinnen. Ohne den Blick vom Regen – der nun dichter fiel, so dass nicht mehr länger einzelne Tropfen auszumachen waren – abzuwenden, streckte er den Arm aus und strich mit den Fingerspitzen über Iantos Rücken. Die leichte Berührung genügte und sein Liebhaber wurde wieder ruhig. Manchmal war es nicht so einfach, dann wenn die Albträume besonders schlimm waren. 

Jack wusste nicht, was er sonst für ihn tun konnte. 

Er kannte sich mit Albträumen aus. Dinge, die er während seiner Zeit bei der Agency erlebt hatte – soweit seine Erinnerungen daran nicht gelöscht wurden. Krieg und Tod, kaum erwachsen und lange bevor er diesen kleinen blauen Planeten zum ersten Mal betrat. Der Tag als sein kleiner Bruder verschwand und die Monster seinen Vater töteten. Albtraum-Stoff genug für mehr als ein Leben. Allerdings hatte er in der Agency auch gelernt, wie er damit umzugehen hatte. Mentale Barrieren zu errichten, um negative Erinnerungen in Schach zu halten. Sie manchmal auch zuzulassen, ohne das sie ihn kontrollierten. 

Diese Schutzmechanismen fehlten dem jungen Waliser. Jack hatte versucht, Ianto etwas davon beizubringen, aber ohne Erfolg. Abgesehen davon, dass ihnen weder Geräte noch Medikamente wie in der Zukunft zur Verfügung standen, klärte Adam Hill sie schließlich auf, dass seine Tests zeigten, dass zwischen seinem 51sten Jahrhundert-Gehirn und Iantos 20stes Jahrhundert-Gehirn strukturelle Unterschiede bestanden. Worauf er sich aber laut des Arztes nichts einzubilden hätte, denn das bedeute keineswegs, dass er deshalb irgendjemandem hier intellektuell überlegen sei. Jack hatte so getan, als wäre er zutiefst beleidigt und hatte Ianto zum Lachen gebracht, indem er zumindest festgehalten haben wollte, dass er sexuell überlegen wäre. 

Er wusste, dass Ianto seine Gefühle als Schwäche ansah, dass sich seine bereits vorhandene Unsicherheit dadurch verstärkte. Auch das war etwas, das Jack nicht ändern konnte. Nicht mit Worten. Alex hatte versprochen, die Eröffnung des Touristeninformationsbüros voranzutreiben, das Projekt war in den letzten Monaten ins Abseits geraten, weil vom Hauptquartier aus das Ganze als nicht so wichtig betrachtet wurde. Dabei hatte Ianto den Raum fast in Eigenregie renoviert und sich auf seine neue Rolle vorbereitet. Eine Aufgabe würde Ianto am besten helfen, war Adams Rat gewesen. 

Ianto drehte sich unruhig um, rollte im Schlaf gegen ihn. Jack legte den Arm um ihn, zog ihn enger an sich, arrangierte Iantos Kopf gegen seine Schulter. Fast sofort entspannte sich der junge Waliser wieder. Jack presste einen Kuss gegen das schweißfeuchte Haar des anderen Mannes. Er hatte schon mit vielen das Bett geteilt, aber er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann ihm jemand zuletzt solches Vertrauen entgegen brachte. Er war von vielen begehrt worden, aber wer hatte ihn gebraucht? Nicht so, wie Ianto ihn brauchte. Ihn, nicht sein gutes Aussehen oder seine Lust oder ein paar belanglose Schmeicheleien. Und das war in Jacks Augen keine Schwäche. 

 

###

 

Es war draußen dunkel geworden, das Fenster war als Umriss nur noch zu erahnen, doch er konnte den Regen noch immer hören. Das Wasser prasselte auf das Dach und verschwand mit einem hörbaren Gurgeln im Abfluss der Regenrinne. 

Aber selbst das war nicht laut genug, um ein anderes Geräusch zu übertönen. Schritte. Und Jack wusste genau, wer auf dem Weg zu ihnen war. Etwas spät für einen Höflichkeitsbesuch. Aber Adam Hill schien sich Zeit zu lassen, also war es wohl nicht sehr eilig. Schließlich wurde leise an die Tür geklopft und Licht fiel durch den Spalt, als sie geöffnet wurde. Der Arzt blieb stehen und zwinkerte ein paar Mal, bis sich seine Augen an das Halbdunkel einigermaßen gewöhnt hatten. „Störe ich bei etwas?“, fragte er, die Stimme gedämpft.

Jack richtete sich ein Stück auf und knipste die Lampe an, die neben dem Bett auf einer leeren, umgekehrten Obstkiste stand. Ein Geschenk von Caden. „Leider nicht.“

Adam kam näher und musterte sie. „Dann sollte es dir ja nichts ausmachen, wenn ich dich bitte, etwas anzuziehen.“

Jack grinste. „Ist das ein Angebot für einen Dreier? Soll ich Ianto wecken?“

Hill lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, danke.“ Er rückte seine Brille zurecht. „Alex wollte wissen, ob du nach unten kommen kannst. Sie haben etwas eingesammelt und er hofft, du kannst vielleicht sagen, was es ist.“

Jack löste sich vorsichtig von Ianto, zog die Decke um ihn hoch. „Wenn Torchwood mich für meine Arbeit tatsächlich bezahlen würde, wäre jetzt der richtige Zeitpunkt eine Gehaltserhöhung zu verlangen“, meinte er, als er das Bett verließ und nach seinen Schuhen angelte. 

„Ich würde mit einer Hose anfangen“, schlug Adam trocken vor. Falls Jack darauf spekuliert hatte, dass er verlegen wegsehen würde, nur weil er wie ein nackter Pfau herumstolzierte, hatte er sich geirrt. Er schwieg, die Arme locker vor der Brust verschränkt, während Jack gemächlich Jeans und T-Shirt überstreifte und die Füße in Turnschuhe steckte. 

Bevor er zur Tür trat, beugte sich Jack noch einmal über seinen schlafenden Partner und berührte Iantos bloße Schulter, die unter der Decke hervor sah. Dann wandte er sich an Adam. „Ist noch etwas?“

Der Arzt zögerte. „Alex wartet in dem Korridor vor dem Zellentrakt auf dich. Er will persönlich dabei sein, obwohl ich ihn nach Hause geschickt habe, damit er seinen Arm schont. Also wäre ich dir verbunden, wenn du das Ganze etwas abkürzen könntest.“ Er sah zum Bett. Falls Ianto von ihrer Unterhaltung aufgewacht war, ließ er sich das nicht anmerken. „Ich bleibe so lange bei ihm.“

„Hände über der Bettdecke, Doc.“ 

Adam Hill schnitt eine Grimasse, als Jack leise die Tür hinter sich zuzog. Um diese Uhrzeit bei den beiden aufzutauchen, forderte natürlich solche Bemerkungen heraus – und dabei war er noch gut weggekommen. Vermutlich langweilte sich Jack nach drei Tagen „Stubenarrest“, beschränkte sich aber Ianto zuliebe auf den Raum über dem Touristeninformationsbüro. Eigentlich hatte er – genau wie Alex – erwartet, dass zumindest Jack gegen die erzwungene Tatenlosigkeit rebellieren würde, aber er hatte sie beide überrascht, indem er bei dem jungen Waliser blieb, während der sich von seinen Erlebnissen erholte. 

Der Arzt setzte sich auf einen der Stühle an dem kleinen Tisch und wischte gedankenverloren ein paar Krümel weg. Über ihnen prasselte gleichmäßig der Regen aufs Dach. Irgendwie ein beruhigendes Geräusch. Und nach den letzten Tagen konnte auch Adam Hill ein paar ruhige Momente gut brauchen. 

 

###

 

Da waren Schatten um ihn herum. Bewegten sich durch einen Raum, dessen Wände er nur erahnen, aber nicht tatsächlich sehen konnte. Es schien wichtig, sie zu erreichen, auch wenn er nicht sagen konnte, wieso. Aber er stand da wie festgewurzelt. Und nie kam einer nahe genug, dass er erkennen konnte, um wen – oder was – es sich bei ihnen handelte. Als er einen von ihnen anzusprechen versuchte, verwandelte sich der Schatten vor seinen Augen in einen Felsblock und versperrte ihm den Blick auf die anderen. 

Donner grollte, hallte von den Wänden wider, so laut, dass er sich unwillkürlich duckte und die Hände auf die Ohren presste. Als er die Hände sinken ließ und die Augen wieder öffnete, waren die Schatten und die Wände verschwunden. 

Stattdessen stand er auf einem kleinen Fleck nackter Erde. Um ihn herum nichts greifbares, nur seltsam graues Licht. 

Bis zu diesem Moment war sich Ianto nicht bewusst gewesen, dass er nicht schwindelfrei war. 

Aufgewachsen in einem Außenbezirk Cardiffs hatte er auch nicht gerade viel Gelegenheit gehabt, Berge zu besteigen. Er erinnerte sich, einmal auf einem grünen Hügel gestanden zu haben, bei einem Schulausflug in das Naturschutzgebiet der Brecon Beacons. Wie er einen kleinen Anflug von Schwindel verspürte, bevor er sich wie seine Klassenkameraden nach unten stürzte, unter schrillendem Gelächter durch das dichte hohe Gras rollend wie eine Gruppe übermütig tollender Welpen. Und einmal, bei einem anderen Schulausflug, der Blick nach unten vom Trutzturm einer Burgruine, und für einen irren Moment eine Stimme zu hören, die flüsternd fragte, wie es sich anfühlen würde, dort hinunter zu fallen. 

Jetzt starrte er in ein dunkles, bodenloses Loch, das sich um ihn herum ausbreitete, soweit er sehen konnte. Unter seinen nackten Füßen bröckelte eine Kante ab. Aber er stand da wie versteinert, unfähig auch nur einen einzigen Muskel zu bewegen. 

Plötzlich wusste er, dass er fallen würde. Der Boden unter seinen Füßen schwankte und er kämpfte verzweifelt um sein Gleichgewicht. 

Und dann kippte er hintenüber und fiel ins Nichts.

Ianto schnappte nach Luft und riss die Augen auf. Sein Herz trommelte wie wild in seiner Brust, aber er wusste, dass er nicht mehr länger in einem Albtraum gefangen war. Gleich darauf umfassten ihn zwei Arme, packten ihn Hände und zogen ihn in eine sitzende Haltung. Er sackte zurück, gegen einen anderen Körper. Es war nicht Jack, der neben ihm auf dem Bett saß, aber er erkannte den Geruch des anderen Mannes, bevor er den Kopf n seine Richtung wandte. Nicht, das es besonders schwierig war - Adam Hill roch hauptsächlich nach dem Desinfektionsmittel, das er verwendete und Ianto verbrachte genug Zeit mit ihm, um es zu bemerken.

„Besser?“, fragte der Arzt nach einem Moment. Er rückte ein wenig von Ianto ab und berührte mit dem Handrücken seine Stirn, wie man bei einem Kind überprüfte, ob es Fieber hatte. 

„Nur ein schlechter Traum“, meinte Ianto verlegen und wandte sich ab. Sein T-Shirt klebte schweißnass an seinem Rücken und er sehnte sich nach einer Dusche. 

Adam musterte ihn. „Wir könnten es wieder mit den Tabletten versuchen, sie haben dir am Anfang gut geholfen“, schlug er vor. 

„Nein. Nein, ich bin okay.“ Ianto fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Wo ist Jack? Hat Alex seine Meinung geändert und ihn zurück an die Arbeit geschickt?“

„Alex dachte, Jack könne ihm helfen, ein neues Fundstück zu identifizieren.“ Der Arzt stand auf. „Ich denke, das ist mein Stichwort. Alex ist tatsächlich noch mein Patient und es ist an der Zeit, dass ich ihn daran erinnere.“ 

„Adam, es ist nicht so, dass ich dir nicht dankbar bin, du warst immer da, wenn...“, begann Ianto.

„Hey, so war das nicht gemeint“, unterbrach ihn Hill. „Ich bin hier als Freund, nicht als Arzt. Wenn ich dir helfen kann, lass es mich wissen. Wenn du jemand zum Reden suchst, weißt du, wo du mich findest. Allerdings will ich dich trotzdem in zwei Tagen sehen, dich und Jack. Es ist Zeit für eure monatliche Routineuntersuchung. Und ich muss überprüfen, ob sich etwas bei euch verändert hat, durch das, was geschehen ist.“

„Du denkst, das ist möglich?“, fragte Ianto mit belegter Stimme. 

„Ich fürchte, das kann niemand sagen, Ianto. Noch nicht.“ Adam legte ihm kurz die Hand auf die Schulter, dann wandte er sich zum Gehen. „Gibt es irgendwas, das ihr braucht? Essen?“

Ianto schüttelte den Kopf. „Danke, aber im Moment haben wir alles, was wir brauchen.“

„Gut. Ich sehe dich dann morgen – oder später, heute“, setzte Adam nach einem Blick auf seine Armbanduhr hinzu. 

Als sich die Tür hinter dem Arzt geschlossen hatte, stand Ianto auf und warf seine verschwitzte Kleidung in den Wäschekorb in der Ecke. Er nahm ein frisches Handtuch, ein T-Shirt und Boxershorts – die er gelegentlich zum Schlafen trug – aus dem Schrank und ging ein Stockwerk tiefer, um sich zu waschen. 

Die Katzenwäsche in der kleinen Hygienezelle im Nebenraum des Touristeninformationsbüros war zwar nur ein magerer Ersatz für eine ausgiebige Dusche, aber ihm war nicht danach, durch den halben Hub zu laufen, um dort zu duschen. Besonders nicht nackt. Nicht, dass Jack nicht begeistert gewesen wäre, wenn er seinem Vorbild folgen würde... 

Das kalte Wasser tat gut und als er frische Kleidung übergestreift hatte, begann er sich besser zu fühlen. Die Erinnerung an den Alptraum wich zurück. 

Er war gerade dabei, sich die Zähne zu putzen, als Jack durch den Perlenvorhang trat, der die beiden Räume voneinander trennte. „Du bist wach“, meinte er. „Ich hatte gehofft, dich noch im Bett zu erwischen.“

Ianto spülte den Mund aus und reinigte seine Zahnbürste gründlich, bevor er sie in den Becher stellte. „Haben wir da nicht den größten Teil der letzten drei Tage verbracht?“

„Der beste Ort, um Zeit zu verbringen.“ Jack trat hinter ihn und küsste ihn in den Nacken, bevor er Iantos Blick im Spiegel suchte. „Willst du mitkommen und dir ansehen, was Alex und die anderen gefunden haben?“

„Mitten in der Nacht?“, erwiderte Ianto ohne großen Enthusiasmus. „Ist es etwas, das wegläuft?“

„Hmmmh.“ Jack stützte das Kinn auf Iantos Schulter und versuchte sich an einem nachdenklichen Gesichtsausdruck. „Erinnerst du dich an diese Dokumentation, die wir vor einer Weile gesehen haben? Über all diese alten Schlösser in Europa? Und die Rüstungen? Das was Alex mir gezeigt hat, sah aus wie Teile einer Rüstung. Wie große Handschuhe aus Metall. Und ein paar lose Metallteile. Sie sind im Hafen gelandet.“ 

Ianto runzelte die Stirn. „Also praktisch Schrott. Und warum interessiert sich Torchwood dafür? Vielleicht hat sie jemand aus einem Museum oder einem Schloss gestohlen und weggeworfen, als sie sich nicht verkaufen ließen.“

„Die Teile müssen durch den Rift gekommen sein, sie strahlen Riftenergie ab. Aber willst du etwas wissen, dass ich Alex nicht verraten habe?“ Jack senkte die Stimme verschwörerisch. 

„Was meinst du?“ Ianto wandte den Kopf, um ihn anzusehen. 

„Erinnerst du dich an den Sonic Screwdriver des Doctors? An das seltsame Gefühl, wenn wir ihn angefasst haben?“ Jack löste den Griff um Iantos Taille und wartete, bis sich der junge Waliser ihm ganz zugewandt hatte. „Und erinnerst du dich, dass Rose es nicht spüren konnte? Als ich diese Metallhandschuhe angefasst habe, fühlten sie sich exakt so an wie der Sonic Screwdriver. Keiner der anderen hat etwas gemerkt. Aber ich bin überzeugt, das was sie gefunden haben, hat irgendwas mit dem Doctor zu tun. Oder zumindest mit den Timelords.“

„Du meinst, Torchwood hat Timelord-Technologie gefunden? Sollten wir ihnen das nicht sagen?“ Widerwillig interessierte sich Ianto jetzt für die Neuentdeckung.

„Wieso? Es hilft ihnen nicht weiter. Aber vielleicht uns.“ Jack sah ihn an. „Wenn sie wissen, was es ist, landen die Dinge bestimmt in London oder in irgendeinem Geheimarchiv irgendwo. Das hätten sie schließlich beinahe mit uns auch gemacht, um an mehr Informationen über den Doctor zu kommen. Wenn sie aber hier bleiben...“ Er ließ den Satz ausklingen. 

Langsam schüttelte Ianto den Kopf. „Du denkst, er könnte irgendwie erfahren, dass sie hier sind und zurückkommen? Die Chancen dafür müssen mehr als unmöglich sein.“

Jack grinste. „Hey, wir sind unmöglich, Baby.“ Er küsste Ianto. „Und wir sind hier.“

„Ich würde sagen, du bist ein Optimist, aber das trifft es kaum“, erwiderte Ianto trocken. 

„Oh, ich bin optimistisch, dass du und ich heute Nacht im gleichen Bett landen.“ Jack zupfte an Iantos T-Shirt und erntete dafür ein Augenrollen. 

„Ich bin gerade erst aufgestanden“, wandte der junge Waliser ein.

„Habe ich gesagt, dass wir schlafen müssen?“ Jack zog ihn zu den Stufen, die nach oben führten. „Und außerdem muss ich unbedingt erfahren, wie das Buch endet.“ So übel war das Ganze gar nicht. Sie schliefen und hatten Sex, aßen, hatten Sex... und gelegentlich holte Ianto ein Buch aus der Kiste mit seinen Besitztümern. Auch wenn er behauptete, dass es nur üblich wäre, Kindern vorzulesen, liebte Jack es, ihm zuzuhören. Besonders seinem walisischen Akzent, der stärker hervor trat, wenn Ianto sich in einem Buch verlor. 

Kopfschüttelnd folgte Ianto ihm. 

 

Ende (tbc)


	57. Kein Sushi zum Frühstück

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianto und Adam Hill unterhalten sich. Es kommen ein paar Ereignisse aus Iantos Kindheit ans Licht.

Titel: Kein Sushi zum Frühstück  
Autor: Lady Charena (Januar 2017)  
Fandom: Torchwood – Millennium Edition  
Wörter: 1734  
Charaktere: Ianto Jones, Jack Harkness, OC: Dr. Adam Hill, andere erwähnt  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: AU, ab12, slash  
Beta: T’Len

 

Summe: Ianto und Adam Hill unterhalten sich. Es kommen ein paar Ereignisse aus Iantos Kindheit ans Licht. 

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.

 

Torchwood: Millennium Edition – Teil 2: Always a Good Day to Die

Kapitel 2.30: Kein Sushi zum Frühstück

 

„Ich erinnere mich ziemlich genau, dass ich gesagt habe, ich will euch beide sehen“, meinte Adam Hill und reckte den Hals, als vermute er, dass sich Jack hinter dem schlaksigen Waliser versteckte. 

„Hast du das nicht mitbekommen? Ein Alarm. Jack ist mit.“ Ianto betrat das medizinische Labor neben dem Sektionsraum und angelte mit dem Fuß einen Hockern unter dem Untersuchungstisch hervor, um sich zu setzen. Er drehte sich zu Hill um. „Du musst vorerst mit mir Vorlieb nehmen.“

„Hey, das war keine Beschwerde.“ Der Arzt lehnte sich neben ihm gegen den Tisch, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah auf ihn hinab. „Noch Alpträume?“

„Nicht seit dem letzten.“ 

Aber Ianto wich bei dieser Antwort seinem Blick aus. Adam glaubte nicht, dass der junge Mann ihn anlog. Aber vielleicht definierte er es einfach anders. „Gut, dann fange ich eben mir dir an. Du bist ohnehin der angenehmere Patient.“

„Jack hat irgendwo zwischen hier und da wo er herkommt seine guten Manieren verloren.“ Ianto krempelte den Ärmel hoch. „Du willst sicher wie immer zuerst Blut.“

„Ja. Wie immer. Könntest du es so formulieren, damit es nicht klingt, als wäre ich ein Vampir?“, beschwerte sich Adam lachend und reichte Ianto die steril verpackte Nadel und ein verpacktes Desinfektionstuch. „Und was Jack betrifft, glaube ich, er ist vollkommen ohne Manieren geboren.“

Ianto betrachtete den Inhalt der Plastikschale, die auf Adams Tisch bereitstand, während er seine Armbeuge abtupfte. „Für wen von uns ist der Schwangerschaftstest bestimmt?“, fragte er.

Der Arzt sah ihn einen Moment verständnislos an. „Haha, sehr komisch. Es gibt diese Teststäbchen auch für andere Zwecke.“ Er schob seine Brille hoch und beobachtete, wie routiniert sich Ianto selbst Blut abnahm. Er hatte schon voll ausgebildete Krankenschwestern gesehen, die das schlechter machten. „Haben wir viel Erfahrung mit Schwangerschaftstests, ja?“ 

„Hey, ich habe eine ältere Schwester, die eine „wilde Phase“ durchmachte, als ich zehn war.“ Ianto reichte ihm das Röhrchen. „Natürlich musste ich wissen, was sie da so schnell unter ihrem Bett versteckt hat, als sie nach Hause gekommen ist. Es war ein Heim-Schwangerschaftsschnelltest.“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Natürlich hat Rhi mich dabei erwischt. Ich dachte, sie bringt mich um. Dummerweise hat sie mit ihrem Gezeter unseren Vater geweckt und dann gab es erst richtig Krach. Am Ende war es dann doch nur falscher Alarm. Damals zumindest.“

„Deine Schwester hat aber ein Kind, richtig?“ Adam gab eine kleine Menge Blut in einen winzigen Behälter und steckte den in ein Analysegerät, das leise surrend seine Arbeit aufnahm.

„David. Ich bin nicht sicher, wie alt er jetzt ist.“ Ianto zuckte mit den Schultern und glättete seinen Ärmel. „Durch die Zeit zu reisen kann einen ganz schön verwirren.“

„Milde ausgedrückt.“ Hill zog seine Handschuhe aus und warf sie in den Müll. „Okay, du kennst das Spiel. Die Urinprobe bitte und anschließend ab mit dir auf die Waage. Dann arbeiten wir die Checkliste ab.“

Ianto stand auf, warf das Tuch in den Müll und die Nadel in den dafür gekennzeichneten Behälter. Er holte einen der steril verpackten Becher für flüssige Proben aus dem Schrank. „Glaubst du wirklich, dass diese ganzen Tests irgendetwas erklären können?“, fragte er. 

„Ich denke nicht, dass ich in der Lage bin, eine Erklärung zu finden“, gab der Arzt zu. „Das heißt nicht, dass es keine gibt.“

„Ich hoffe, du hast Recht.“ Ianto rieb sich übers Gesicht. „Hast du Arbeit für mich? Ich meine, wenn wir mit der Checkliste durch sind. Ich kann… will… nicht länger herumsitzen und nichts tun.“

„Du kannst mir dabei helfen, den Sektionsraum aufzuräumen und zu reinigen. Ich habe mich letzte Nacht ein paar Stunden mit unserem Freund dem Blowfish beschäftigt. Der Aufbau der inneren Organe ist einfach faszinierend.“ Adam lachte, als Ianto das Gesicht verzog. „Keine Sorge, du musst ihn dir nicht ansehen, er ist zurück in seinem Kühlfach.“

„Ich fand Sushi immer schon stark überbewertet“, entgegnete der Waliser trocken. Er ging zur Tür. Nebenan war eine kleine Toilette. Seine Blase war schüchterner als Jacks, der sich nicht scheute, das vor Ort zu erledigen. 

„ich lade dich hinterher zum Frühstück ein.“ Der Arzt wandte sich dem Display des Analysegeräts zu. „Kein Sushi, versprochen.“

###

 

Adam schob abwesend seine Brille hoch auf die Stirn, einen Ausdruck studierend. „Wir müssen deinen Hormonspiegel im Auge behalten.“

Ianto wandte sich zu ihm um. „Verwandle ich mich in ein Mädchen?“, fragte er.

„Das ist eher unwahrscheinlich“, entgegnete der Arzt und lachte.

„Verwandelt sich Jack in ein Mädchen?“ Es funkelte amüsiert in den Augen des jungen Walisers.

„Nicht so weit ich weiß. Enttäuscht? Vielleicht habe ich ja Neuigkeiten, wenn Jack endlich hier eintrudelt und ich ihn testen kann“, erwiderte Adam grinsend.

„Ich kann damit leben.“ Ianto wandte sich wieder seiner Arbeit zu und stapelte Autopsiebesteck in den Autoklaven. „Und keiner von uns hat Eltern, denen wir uns gegenseitig vorstellen müssen. Obwohl es meinem Vater möglicherweise gefallen hätte, dass er Recht behalten hat. Wobei ich denke, Jack ist ein guter Fang für eine... armselige Schwuchtel.“

„Dein Vater hat dich so genannt?“, fragte Adam, den ernsten Unterton in seiner Stimme bemerkend.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, das ist eine eher höfliche Umschreibung dessen, was er tatsächlich gesagt hat. Zu seiner Verteidigung, ich denke, er war so betrunken, dass er kaum wusste was er sagte, oder zu wem.“ Er stellte das Gerät an.

„Warum hat er dich beschimpft?“ Adam zögerte. „Ich meine, nur wenn du darüber sprechen willst.“ Er ließ den Computerausdruck sinken und musterte den jungen Mann auf der anderen Seite des Raumes. 

„Er hat mich dabei... erwischt, wie ich meinen Freund Hywel umarmt und geküsst habe. Nur auf die Stirn.“ Ianto wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit dem Autopsietisch zu, der bereits abgewaschen war.

„Das war alles?“, fragte der Arzt, als nichts weiter kam. 

„Wir waren beide sechs Jahre alt. Hywel war zum Spielen zu mir gekommen. Meine Schwester sollte eigentlich auf uns aufpassen, aber sie war... irgendwo anders. Unterwegs mit Freundinnen, vermutlich. Meine Mutter war bei der Arbeit, das war bevor sie krank wurde. Ich hatte ein wirklich tolles Spielzeugauto, einen knallroten Flitzer und wir wollten beide damit spielen. Hywel hatte die hintere Hälfte in der Hand, ich die vordere und wir haben beide versucht, es an uns zu reißen.“ Ianto sah auf. „Es ist mir aus der Hand gerutscht, vielleicht habe ich es auch absichtlich losgelassen, ich weiß nicht mehr - aber als ich es losgelassen habe, ist es Hywel gegen die Stirn geknallt. Er fing an zu weinen und ich habe gemacht, was meine Mutter immer machte, wenn ich mir wehgetan hatte - ich habe ihn in den Arm genommen und versucht, die Schramme mit einem Kuss besser zu machen.“

„Und daraufhin hat dein Vater...“

Ianto schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Damals hat er mich nur in mein Zimmer und Hywel nach Hause geschickt. Ich war vierzehn, meine Mutter war inzwischen gestorben. Er musste tagelang getrunken haben, ich hatte ein paar Tage bei meiner Schwester verbracht, die mit Johnny, ihrem späteren Mann zusammengezogen war. Es gab eine sehr unerfreuliche Szene, bei der er mir unter anderem eben die Geschichte mit Hywel vorhielt.“ Ianto lachte leise, humorlos. „Es war nicht mal das schlimmste, was er mir vorwarf. Und kurz darauf bin ich von Zuhause abgehauen und habe mich nach London durch geschlagen.“ Mit einem Schulterzucken nahm er eine Plastikflasche und begann Desinfektionsmittel auf dem Tisch zu versprühen. 

„Er muss sehr unglücklich gewesen sein“, stellte Adam fest.

„Ja.“ Ianto hielt einen Moment inne. „Das war er. Schon vor der Krankheit meiner Mutter, vor ihrem Tod. Ich weiß nicht wieso.“ Er begann den Tisch mit einem Papiertuch abzureiben. „Es spielt keine Rolle mehr, jetzt kann ich ihn nicht mehr danach fragen. Oder warum es ihm nicht möglich war, mich zu lieben.“

Vielleicht war es dieses Gefühl des Ungeliebtseins, dass Ianto so leicht zu machen schien, Jacks übersprudelnde, unverhohlene Zuneigung zu akzeptieren. Laut sagte der Arzt: „Wenn der Tisch aufhört zu glänzen, dann hast du übrigens zu viel geschrubbt. Ich bin im Labor, gibt mir Bescheid, wenn du fertig bist, dann gehen wir frühstücken. Du hast es dir mehr als verdient.“ 

 

###

 

Ianto rollte sich zu ihm herum und presste das Gesicht gegen seine Halsbeuge, holte tief Luft. 

„Was?“, fragte Jack amüsiert, als nichts weiter von seinem Liebhaber kam.

„Nichts“, murmelte Ianto.

„Brauche ich schon wieder eine Dusche?“, bohrte Jack nach.

„Nein.“ Ianto hob den Kopf. „Ich habe Adam heute Morgen beim Aufräumen geholfen. Er hat bei dem Blowfish eine Autopsie vorgenommen. Und jetzt ist mir etwas eingefallen, etwas was der Blowfish gesagt hat.“

„Er hat mir dir gesprochen? Wann? Nach der Autopsie?“ Für seinen Spott erhielt Jack einen Klaps auf den Oberschenkel, der ihn aber nicht weiter entmutigte.

„Vorher natürlich“, entgegnete Ianto trocken. „Es war wirklich merkwürdig. Er hat gesagt, wir - du und ich - wir stinken nach Zeit. Was kann er damit gemeint haben?“

„Ich habe noch nie gehört, dass man Zeit riechen kann. Auch nicht sehen, hören oder anfassen. Und ich hatte schon wirklich viel mit Zeit zu tun. Das wäre vermutlich eine Frage für die Tardis.“ Jack fasst mit den Fingern in die etwas zu langen - seiner Meinung nach in genau richtig - Haare in Iantos Nacken, zupfte leicht daran. „Keine Ahnung, was er damit gemeint hat. Ich finde, wir riechen beide großartig. Das war vielleicht ein schlechtgelaunter Fisch.“

„Du bist auch jedes Mal ein schlechtgelaunter Fisch, wenn Alex dich in eine Zelle steckt“, neckte ihn Ianto, das Thema wechselnd. 

„Was soll dieser Vergleich? Bin ich kalt wie ein Fisch? Nass? Übelriechend?“ Jack drückte ihn zurück aufs Bett und sah grinsend auf ihn hinab. „Ich denke, ich hatte schon einmal Sex mit einem Fisch, auf...“ Er lachte, als Ianto ihm den Mund zuhielt und mit den Augen rollte. Wenn er recht überlegte, war die Ähnlichkeit mit einem Fisch doch gering gewesen. Und die Geschichte war eigentlich auch gar nicht so gut. Unwichtig. Die Gegenwart war so viel angenehmer….

 

Ende (tbc)


	58. Liebesbeweise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack versucht Iantos Tag besser zu machen.

Titel: Liebesbeweise  
Autor: Lady Charena (Mai 2017)  
Fandom: Torchwood – Millennium Edition  
Wörter: 1719  
Charaktere: Ianto Jones, Jack Harkness, andere erwähnt  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: AU, ab12, slash  
Beta: T’Len

 

Summe: Jack versucht Iantos Tag besser zu machen.

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.

 

Torchwood: Millennium Edition – Teil 2: Always a Good Day to Die

Kapitel 2.31: Liebesbeweise

 

Jack stoppte kurz an der Kreuzung zweier Tunnel, die in verschiedene Richtungen vom Hauptgang abzweigten. Beide führten am Ende zurück in das höhlenähnliche Zentrum des Hubs, mit seinen blinkenden Lichtern, Computern und faszinierender Technik, von der unter Androhung strengster Strafen die Finger zu lassen hatte. Aber da einer davon erheblich länger war als der andere und unter Berücksichtigung von Iantos… nun, sagen wir… aufgebrachten Zustand, entschied sich Jack für den kürzeren der Tunnel. 

Er holte den jungen Waliser auf halben Weg ein. Iantos gesenkter Kopf, seine hängenden Schultern und die Schwere in seinen Schritten, die von den Backsteinmauern widerhallten, machten mehr als deutlich, dass sich seine Laune in den vergangenen Minuten nicht gebessert hatte. 

„So...“ Jack räusperte sich. Er warf einen Blick auf seinen Liebhaber und grinste. Ianto sollte wirklich die komische Seite seines Erlebnisses sehen. „Es war doch irgendwie beeindruckend, oder? Du warst immerhin mindestens drei Meter von seinem Käfig entfernt.“

„Und das war offensichtlich nicht weit genug“, presste Ianto zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. „Erinnere mich daran, dass ich Alex frage, warum er dieses Ding nicht in eine der Zellen mit Glaswänden gesteckt hat.“

„Weil ich die Spezies erkannt habe und ihm gesagt habe, dass Fido völlig harmlos ist.“ Jack blieb stehen, weil Ianto abrupt stoppte.

„Fido?“ Die Stimme des jungen Walisers nahm einen untypisch hohen Ton an. „Fido?“

„Ja, findest du nicht, der Name passt zu ihm?“ Jack zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht sollten wir ihn behalten, als Haustier.“

„Wie um alles kommst du auf die Idee, dass ein Geschöpf, das aussieht als hätten eine Kröte und eine Schnecke unaussprechliche Dinge miteinander getan und dabei ein Baby gezeugt, Ähnlichkeit mit einem Hund hat?“, fragte Ianto verblüfft.

„Wieso ein Hund?“, entgegnete Jack, ebenfalls verblüfft.

„Fido ist ein klassischer Hundename“, erklärte Ianto.

„Oh.“ Jack grinste. „Ich dachte einfach nur, Fido ist ein lustiger Name und Fido sieht lustig aus, deshalb würde es passen. Ich wusste nicht, dass nur Hunde so heißen dürfen. Gibt es in dieser Zeit noch mehr solcher Regeln über Namen?“

„Richtig.“ Ianto setzte sich wieder in Bewegung. „Ich werde nicht mal versuchen, dieser Logik zu folgen. Hoffentlich wirst du sehr glücklich mit deinem… Fido. Wie wir beide wissen, ist genug Platz für zwei in den Zellen.“

„So war das nicht gemeint.“ Jack folgte ihm. „Du solltest es als... ja, als eine Art von Kompliment verstehen. Fido findet dich attraktiv und hat nur versucht, deine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Vermutlich würde es ihm besser gefallen, wenn du bei ihm einziehst.“

„Er wollte meine Aufmerksamkeit erregen?“ Erneut stoppte Ianto und wandte sich ihm zu. „Das ist ihm gelungen. Er hat mich an gepinkelt!“ Anklagend deutete er auf seine Kleidung.

„Oh, keine Sorge - das war kein Urin“, winkte Jack ab.

„Wirklich?“ Ianto schloss einen Moment die Augen. „Will ich wissen, was es dann war?“

„Soweit ich mich erinnere, eine Mischung aus Pheromonen, Hormonen und Speichel. Wenn du es genau wissen willst, solltest du Adam fragen.“ Jack hob erneut die Schultern. „Er kann zur Abwechslung mal etwas anderes als uns analysieren.“

Ianto verzog angewidert das Gesicht. Seltsamerweise fand er das noch schlimmer. „Angespuckt? Ich wurde angespuckt! Und du willst mir sagen, es war ein Kompliment? Und wo kam das ganze Zeug überhaupt her? Es war, als wäre ein Eimer über mir ausgekippt worden – es tropft mir aus den Haaren! Und ich habe überhaupt keinen Mund gesehen.“ Er hob die Hand. „Moment, beantworte besser nichts davon.“

„Andere Planeten, andere Sitten. Das solltest du inzwischen doch wissen.“ Jack grinste. „Hilft es, wenn ich dir sage, dass du jetzt sehr, sehr sexy riechst? Also auf mich wirken die Pheromone definitiv.“

Der junge Waliser machte einen Schritt rückwärts. „Wage es nicht, näher zu kommen, Jack Harkness!“, warnte er ihn. „Ich werde jetzt die längste Dusche in der Geschichte des Duschens nehmen. Und danach werde ich meine Kleidung verbrennen, bevor du nicht mehr an dich halten kannst.“

„Soll ich dir helfen? Ich meine, beim Duschen.“ Jack schnüffelte übertrieben laut.

„Ich habe absolut keine Ahnung, von was du sprichst.“ Ianto zupfte an seinem Sweatshirt und schnitt eine Grimasse. „Was ich rieche, hat den total gegenteiligen Effekt auf mich.“

„Ist das ein ja?“ Jack sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. „Außerdem bist zu viel schneller sauber, wenn ich dir helfe.“

„Verlockend, aber das ist ein Nein...“ Ianto seufzte und seine Schultern sackten wieder nach unten. „Wenn du mir wirklich helfen willst, es wäre wundervoll, wenn du mir etwas zu essen besorgen könntest. Und mir etwas Sauberes zum Anziehen aus unserem Zimmer holst, während ich dusche? Nackt durch den Hub zu laufen, ist nicht mein Ding.“

„Bedauerlicherweise.“ Doch Jack konnte nicht übersehen, dass Ianto bei allem Sarkasmus niedergeschlagen wirkte. Obwohl nichts daran seine Schuld gewesen war, litt Iantos immer noch unter dem Vorfall mit dem Weevil, war sein Selbstbewusstsein angeknackst. „Natürlich, was du willst. Soll ich mit Fido reden? Mann zu Krötenschnecke? Ihm klarmachen, dass du vergeben bist und keine Annäherungsversuche wünschst?“

„Wie willst du mit ihm sprechen?“, fragte Ianto misstrauisch. 

„Ich spucke zurück. Könnte etwas länger dauern und ich sollte mir vermutlich etwas zu Trinken mitnehmen...“ Jack lachte, als er Iantos ungläubigen Gesichtsausdruck sah. „Das war ein Scherz, Ianto. Geh duschen, ich sage Alex, dass alles in Ordnung ist mit unserem neuen Mitbewohner und finde dir etwas zu essen.“ Er gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, die sauber geblieben war.

„Danke. Du bist mein Lebensretter“, entgegnete Ianto trocken und setzte sich wieder in Bewegung. 

„Hey, Ianto. Was hältst du von Sex im Wasser?“, rief Jack ihm nach.

„Ich vermute, du meinst nicht, innerhalb eines Badezimmers? Die Antwort kennst du nämlich schon.“

„Im Freien, natürlich.“ Jack gab Ianto einen Klaps auf den Hintern, als er ihn überholte. 

„Wales liegt nicht in der Karibik.“ Ianto wischte sich mit dem Ärmel übers Gesicht. „Ich hatte bisher nicht mal den Wunsch, zum Schwimmen ins Wasser zu gehen.“

Jack drehte sich um. „Das heißt, du bist nicht grundsätzlich abgeneigt, es ist dir nur zu kalt. Das merke ich mir.“

„Das heißt, was ich gesagt habe. Mach dich an die Arbeit, Jack. Wir werden nicht dafür bezahlt, uns über Sex zu unterhalten.“

Jack grinste. „Wir sollten. Außerdem werden wir für gar nichts bezahlt.“

 

###

 

„Ianto, bist du da?“ 

Der junge Waliser legte sein Buch zur Seite und setzte sich auf. „Wo sollte ich sonst sein?“, fragte er, als Jack durch die Tür kam. „Ihr wart lange weg.“ Mit Jack war ein Schwall kalter Luft in den Raum gekommen und er zog fröstelnd die Decke um die Schultern. 

„Ich habe dir etwas mitgebracht.“ Jack kickte seine schmutzigen Schuhe neben der Tür von den Füßen und ließ seine Jacke achtlos daneben fallen. 

„Ist es ein weiterer Fido?“, fragte Ianto misstrauisch. Er ertappte sich nach wie vor dabei, wie er an sich selbst schnüffelte, obwohl der Vorfall in den Zellen bereits etliche Stunden (und eine mehr als gründliche Dusche) zurücklag. Irgendwie hatte er noch immer diesen Geruch in der Nase…

„Du hättest mir sagen sollen, dass du noch einen haben willst, jetzt habe ich nur das für dich.“

Eine Plastiktüte landete neben ihm auf dem Bett. Er öffnete sie und sah hinein. „Ich hoffe, du hast es nicht geklaut“, meinte Ianto trocken und hielt ein dunkelrotes T-Shirt mit der weißen Aufschrift: „Croeso i Cymru“ (Willkommen in Wales) hoch. 

„Keine Angst. Alex hat dafür bezahlt.“ Jack ließ sich neben ihn plumpsen. „Wir waren in einem Schloss, in Cardiff“, fuhr er mit einem breiten Grinsen und einem begeisterten Leuchten in den blauen Augen, wie ein aufgeregter kleiner Junge, fort. „Mit Schwertern und Rüstungen und unheimlich vielen alten Dingen, von denen ich nicht weiß, wie sie heißen. Zieh es an“, forderte er Ianto auf, nach dem T-Shirt greifend. „Ein Ding mit fünf Stielaugen und ziemlich hässlichen Zähnen hat versucht mich zu fressen. Aber ich war schneller. Alex hat es dann mit der Elektroschocker-Pistole beschossen, das ging nicht gut. Glaub mir, du bist mit Fido besser weggekommen. Und dann sollte ich helfen, aufzuräumen.“ Jack schnitt eine Grimasse. „Ich habe mich lieber umgesehen, das Ding stank wie ein Nimhahs in der Brunst. Du stinkst bis in alle Ewigkeit. Und da habe ich einen Laden gefunden, im Schloss, und da gab es T-Shirts.“

Ianto schüttelte den Kopf. „Ist das eigentlich angeboren oder angelernt, deine Fähigkeit, sich vor richtiger Arbeit zu drücken?“ Aber eigentlich war er ein klein wenig neidisch auf Jacks Abenteuer. Er erinnerte sich vage an Cardiff Castle von einem Schulausflug.

„Ich bin clever. Alex musste auf der Rückfahrt alle Fenster aufmachen, obwohl es so kalt ist. Denkst du, er lässt mich lernen, wie man mit einem Schwert kämpft? Das ist so...“ Jack sackte zurück, bis er flach auf dem Rücken lag und machte ein paar Bewegungen, als schwinge er ein unsichtbares Schwert durch die Luft. 

„...cool?“, beendete Ianto den Satz trocken. „Ich hätte dich niemals diesen Gladiatorenfilm im Fernsehen sehen lassen sollen.“

„Gib es zu, die Lederoutfits haben dir auch gefallen.“ Jack rollte sich auf die Seite und sah ihn an. „Zieh das T-Shirt an.“

„Okay, okay.“ Ianto zog das Pyjamaoberteil über den Kopf und dafür das T-Shirt über. „Zufrieden?“ Manchmal erinnerte Jack ihn sehr an einen Teenager... oder an einen Welpen, der aufgeregt mit einem neuen Spielzeug ankam und es vorführen wollte. Fehlte nur der wild wackelnde Schwanz und dass er ihm das Gesicht ableckte, aber der Abend war ja noch jung...

Jack musterte ihn und nickte. „Für deinen neuen Job.“ 

„Für meinen...“ Ianto sah ihn überrascht an, als er verstand. „Sie haben es genehmigt.“

Jack nickte. „Ich habe Alex auf der Hinfahrt telefonieren hören. Ab dem Ersten des nächsten Monats arbeitest du für die walisische Tourismusbehörde. Zumindest inoffiziell.“ Er zog Ianto zu sich herunter. „Bis dahin kannst du mit mir üben. Ich habe viel Erfahrung als Tourist.“ Jack presste das Gesicht gegen Iantos Hals. „Hey, ich denke, du riechst immer noch ein bisschen nach Fido...“ Den Protest seines Geliebten erstickte er lachend, mit einem Kuss. 

 

Ende (tbc)


	59. Unterirdische Schätze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianto geht im Hub auf Entdeckungstour.

Titel: Unterirdische Schätze  
Autor: Lady Charena (August 2017)  
Fandom: Torchwood – Millennium Edition  
Wörter: 2300  
Charaktere: Ianto Jones, Jack Harkness, Alex Hopkins, OC: Dr. Adam Hill  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: AU, ab12, slash  
Beta: T’Len

 

Summe: Ianto geht im Hub auf Entdeckungstour. 

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.

 

Torchwood: Millennium Edition – Teil 2: Always a Good Day to Die

Kapitel 2.32: Unterirdische Schätze

 

„Hast du vor Joggen zu gehen?“, fragte Adam lachend. Er rieb sich über die Haare. „Es regnet übrigens gerade in Strömen.“ 

Ianto saß in der Pausenecke des Hubs und schnürte seine Turnschuhe. Er sah hoch. „Ich gehe nicht nach oben, sondern tiefer. Alex hat mir erlaubt, mich in Ebene F umzusehen.“ Prüfend knipste der junge Waliser eine Taschenlampe an und wieder aus. „Willst du mitkommen?“

Der Arzt schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Danke, ich finde es hier schon beengend genug.“ Er nahm seine Brille ab und musterte Ianto. „Sei vorsichtig da unten, okay. Ich denke, da war die letzten fünfzig Jahre niemand.“

„Den Wartungsaufzeichnungen nach war seit zehn Jahren niemand mehr dort. Davor wurde zweimal im Jahr der Zustand kontrolliert. Jetzt sind Sensoren dort unten, die alles automatisch überprüfen.“

Hill zog überrascht die Augenbrauen hoch. „Das ist mir neu.“

„Ich helfe Alex sein Büro neu zu organisieren. Es ist nicht schwieriger, als ein Antiquariat in Ordnung zu halten. Es gibt einen kompletten Aktenschrank voll mit Aufzeichnungen, die allein die Wartung des Hubs betreffen. Wusstest du, dass es hier früher zwei General Support Officers gab? Sie waren nur für die Instandhaltung von all dem hier zuständig.“ Iantos Geste schloss den kompletten Hub mit ein. „Dann wurde das Team auf Feldagenten reduziert, ein großer Teil der Ebenen versiegelt und die meisten Wartungsaufgaben automatisiert.“

„Du solltest dich um den Job bewerben.“ Der Arzt stellte seine Tasche ab und ließ sich neben dem jüngeren Mann auf das durchgesessene Sofa sinken. „Aber trotzdem, hältst du es für eine gute Idee, da alleine runter zu gehen?“

Ianto hob einen kleinen Rucksack hoch. „Ich habe einen Kompass, ein Funkgerät, eine Flasche Wasser und Energieriegel. Außerdem hat Caden mir einen neuen Sender gegeben, dessen Reichweite unter der Erde er immer schon mal testen wollte.“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern, zippte seine Jacke zu und stand auf. Ianto schwang sich den Rucksack auf den Rücken. „Und wir wissen doch inzwischen beide, dass mir nicht ernstlich etwas passieren kann, richtig?“

„Deshalb musst du nicht leichtsinnig mit deinem Leben umgehen.“ Adam sah auf die Uhr. „Wenn du bis heute Mittag nicht wieder da bist, schicke ich dir Jack hinterher.“

„Jack?“, fragte Ianto skeptisch. „Du überschätzt sein Orientierungsvermögen. Zumindest unter der Erde.“

„Oh, ich dachte eher an seine Nase. Jack behauptet, er würde dich überall riechen können.“ Adam grinste.

Einen Versuch wäre es wert. Die Erkundungstour würde vermutlich zu Zweit eh mehr Spaß machen, aber Jack war mit den anderen unterwegs, einen Riftvorfall zu untersuchen. Er hätte warten können, bis Jack wieder da war, aber vielleicht tat es ihm gut, auch mal für sich alleine zu sein. 

Ianto schnitt eine Grimasse. „Die Fido-Sache, oder?“

„Die Fido-Sache“, bestätigte der Arzt lachend. „Er hat mir davon erzählt. Falls es dir ein Trost ist, Fido siedelt nächste Woche nach London um. Ein paar meiner Kollegen sind ganz wild darauf, ihn zu untersuchen. Die Idee ist, seinen Speichel zu analysieren und heraus zu finden, wie er auf Menschen wirkt.“ 

„Als jemand, der bereits das Vergnügen hatte, kann ich dir genau sagen, wie es wirkt, angespuckt zu werden“, erwiderte der Waliser grimmig.

„Grundsätzlich gesprochen. Stell dir vor, du hast eine Gruppe auf Krawall gebürstete Hooligans nach einem verlorenen Rugby-Spiel auf der Suche nach einem Ventil für ihren Frust.“ 

„Oder ein normaler Samstagabend in Cardiff“, warf Ianto trocken ein.

„Und statt Hundertschaften in Riotgear braucht man nur ein paar Zerstäuber. Die Leute atmen das Zeug ein und gehen friedlich gemeinsam einen trinken, anstatt sich die Köpfe gegenseitig einzuschlagen“, fuhr Adam fort. 

„Klingt als sollte die Stadt dir einen Orden verleihen, wenn das klappt.“ Ianto steckte die Taschenlampe in seine Jackentasche. 

„Ich werde leider damit nichts zu tun haben“, entgegnete Adam bedauernd. Er nahm seine Tasche und stand auf. „Dazu fehlt mir die Zeit. Und das ist mein Stichwort.“ Hill sah Ianto an. „Ich meine das übrigens ernst, pass auf dich auf.“

„Ich bin vorsichtig“, versprach der Waliser. Er winkte und kletterte eine seitlich an der Wand angebrachte Leiter eine Ebene nach unten. Von dort aus gab es einen Tunnel zu Ebene F. 

 

###

 

„Denkt der gnädige Herr vielleicht daran, sich auch an der Suche zu beteiligen?“ Der Ton von Alex‘ Stimme lag irgendwo zwischen Ärger und Amüsement. Hopkins trat neben Jack und rümpfte die Nase. „Der Regen ist angenehmer als der Gestank hier drinnen.“ Der Schuppen musste als Unterstand für Schafe gedient haben. Alex versuchte flacher zu atmen. Möglicherweise waren auch ein paar davon hier drinnen verendet. 

„So viel Feuchtigkeit ist nicht gut für meine Haut“, meinte Jack mit einem Grinsen. „Ich bin auf einem viel trockeneren Planeten groß geworden.“

„Wales ist nicht die ganze Erde“, entgegnete Alex. „Ich habe Gerüchte darüber gehört, dass es Orte gibt, an denen es nicht jeden zweiten Tag regnet.“

Jack lachte. „Warte, bis ich das Ianto erzähle.“ Er lehnte sich mit der Schulter gegen den Türrahmen (der schon lange keine Tür mehr enthielt) und starrte nach draußen, wo Franks fluchend über die schlammige Wiese stampfte. „Ianto sollte hier sein. Ich meine, nicht hier-hier. Er ist zwar Waliser, aber so gerne mag er den Regen auch wieder nicht.“

„Wir wissen nie, was uns erwartet, wenn wir einem Riftereignis nachgehen, Jack. Ich kann im Einsatz keine Rücksicht auf einen Amateur nehmen.“ Alex hob die Hand, bevor Jack protestieren konnte. „Ianto ist ein intelligenter, präziser junger Mann mit erstaunlicher Anpassungsfähigkeit und er hat große Fortschritte gemacht, trotz deiner speziellen Art von Training. Aber ihm fehlt die Erfahrung und eine gewisse… nennen wir es Skrupellosigkeit. Und ich persönlich würde es bedauern, wenn er letzteres lernen sollte.“

Jack sah ihn an. „Ich habe das vage Gefühl, gerade beleidigt worden zu sein“, erwiderte er grinsend. 

„Jack, wenn es nach Erfahrungen mit außerirdischem Leben und außerirdischer Technologie gehen würde, wärst du Torchwoods Direktor.“ Hopkins fuhr sich durch die feuchten Haare. 

„Anstatt eines von Torchwoods Versuchsobjekten.“ Jack starrte wieder in den Regen hinaus. „Ich wäre ein verdammt schlechter Direktor. Ich hasse Papierkram.“ Er hob eine Schulter. „Ich hätte einfach verschwinden können, anstatt mir nur einen trockenen Ort zum Unterstellen zu suchen.“

„Ich weiß.“ Alex machte einen Schritt vorwärts, wo er zwar den gelegentlichen Regentropfen abbekam, die Luft aber erträglicher roch. „Aber du wärst nicht hier, wenn ich mir nicht sicher wäre, dass du das nicht tust. Expertise hin oder her.“

„Wenn ich wirklich so skrupellos wäre, dann würde es mich nicht interessieren, was mit ihm passiert und einfach verschwinden“, meinte Jack. 

„Das ist nicht, was ich gesagt habe.“ Alex deutete nach draußen. „Scheint so, als würde der Regen nachlassen. Beweg deinen Hintern da raus und hilf uns suchen.“

„Habe ich schon erwähnt, dass mein Hintern der „Hintern des Jahres 5094“ war?“, entgegnete Jack grinsend.

„Pardon.“ Alex deutete eine Verbeugung an. „Beweg deinen preisgekrönten Hintern da raus, Hoheit und hilf uns suchen.“

„Alex, du hoffst besser, dass ich niemals Torchwoods Direktor werde.“ Grinsend schlenderte Jack ins Freie, einen extra-Hüftschwung einlegend, als er an Hopkins vorbei trat. „Dann wäre ich dein Boss.“

Hopkins schnaubte amüsiert. „Der Himmel helfe in dem Fall Wales. Und dem Rest der Welt.“ 

 

###

 

Es war etwas enttäuschend. Abgesehen von Spinnweben und vertrocknetem Mäusekot hatte Ianto bisher nichts gefunden. Die rauen, roten Ziegelsteinwände des Tunnels, dem er folgte, waren trocken und erstaunlich warm unter seiner Berührung. Alle hundert Meter blinkte ein Sensor – etwa so groß wie eine Untertasse, sah aus wie ein gewöhnlicher Rauchmelder – an der Wand. Über ihm an der Decke befanden sich altmodische Glühbirnen in kleinen Gitterkäfigen, zwischen denen sich schwarze Kabel schlängelten. 

Bisher hatte Ianto fünf davon gezählt ohne an eine Abzweigung oder an eine Tunnel- oder Türöffnung zu geraten. Wozu diente wohl ein fünfhundert Meter langer Korridor? 

Er öffnete den Kragen seiner Jacke ein wenig, es war wärmer als erwartet. Seine Schuhe verursachten kaum ein Geräusch auf dem Boden aus einem Material, das wie gegossener Beton aussah. Vielleicht war es Beton, glatt aber nicht rutschig, unter seinen Sohlen. 

Ianto passierte einen weiteren Sensor – sie beobachteten Temperatur, Luftfeuchtigkeit, den Gehalt an „exotischen Partikeln“ (was auch immer damit gemeint war) und Riftenergie – und notierte die Nummer, die darüber an der Wand geschrieben stand, in sein Notizbuch. Auf die Weise konnte er später mit Hilfe der Blaupausen genau nachvollziehen, wo er sich aufgehalten hatte und Caden die Reichweite seines Senders berechnen. 

Bevor er den nächsten Sensor erreichte, fand Ianto endlich die erste Türöffnung. Und was für eine Tür! Es war ein zweiflügliges Tor aus dunklem, groben Holz, wie man es in einem Schloss erwartete, mit einem dicken, rostigen Riegel in der Mitte und zwei Eisenringen, die wohl zum Öffnen gedacht waren. 

Ianto zog ein Paar Arbeitshandschuhe aus der Tasche – er wollte sich keine Blutvergiftung zuziehen, wenn er sich an rostigem Eisen verletzte – und streifte sie über. Dann versuchte er sein Glück an dem antik aussehenden Riegel. Der sich natürlich keinen Millimeter bewegte. Nach etlichen Versuchen musste Ianto sich eingestehen, dass er mit roher Gewalt nicht weiterkam. Also nahm er seinen Rucksack ab, öffnete ihn und holte eine Plastikflasche heraus. Es war nicht gerade Rostlöser, aber das beste, was er improvisieren konnte. Flüssigseife. Ianto pumpte eine großzügige Menge über den Riegel und versuchte es nach einer kleine Pause erneut. Vielleicht half die Seife oder das vorherige Rütteln hatte genug Rost gelöst, aber schließlich bewegte sich der Riegel mit einem Quietschen, das durch den Tunnel hallte, zur Seite. Ianto musste sich mit seinem vollen Gewicht gegen die Türflügel lehnen, aber es gelang ihm, sie aufzudrücken. Nach innen. 

Er machte einen Schritt in einen dunklen, staubig-modrig riechenden Raum und knipste die Taschenlampe an. Er war… leer. Okay, was hatte er geglaubt, dass er finden würde? Fremdartige Maschinen? Regale voller Schätze? (Dazu waren die Archive da.) Käfige voller Alien-Skelette? 

Ianto ließ den Lichtstrahl die Wände entlang und dann nach oben wandern. Backsteinwände, rostrote Stahlträger und ein sicherlich architektonisch interessantes Deckengewölbe mit Bogenabschlüssen, die mit einem dekorativen Muster verziert waren. Teile des Raums erinnerte ihn eher an einen Saal in einer alten Burg. Aber ansonsten gab es nichts Modernes: keinen Lichtschalter, keine Glühbirnen, keine Stromkabel. Die dicke Staubschicht auf dem Boden zeigte nur die Abdrücke seiner Schuhe. Es gab einen vergitterten Abfluss in der Mitte des Raumes, aus dem leises Gluckern drang. Offenbar befand sich darunter ein Abwasserkanal. 

Vielleicht hatte er beim nächsten Mal mehr Glück. Ianto verließ den Raum und zog die Torflügel hinter sich zu, verriegelte sie. Dann steckte er die schmutzigen Handschuhe in die Hosentasche und ging weiter.

Ein Blick über die Schulter zeigte ihm, dass der Tunnel nicht so gerade verlief, wie es die unbeleuchteten Ecken und Winkel suggerierten. Er bewegte sich in einem flachen Bogen langsam nach innen, wie im Gewinde eines Schneckenhauses. 

Ianto fand zwei weitere, ebenfalls leere, Kammern. Ein Blick auf seine Uhr sagte ihm, dass er sich langsam auf den Rückweg machen sollte, bevor Adam sein Versprechen wahrmachte und Jack hinter ihm her schickte. Er nahm die Wasserflasche aus dem Rucksack und trank ein paar Schlucke. 

Zugegeben, er hatte sich mehr von seinem Ausflug versprochen. Andererseits gab es noch mehr Ebenen als Ebene F zu erkunden. Er konnte ein Projekt daraus machen. Die Unterlagen, die er gemeinsam mit Alex durchgesehen hatte, mussten dringend aktualisiert werden. Und wenn er schon auf unabsehbare Zeit hier festsaß, dann konnte er sich zumindest nützlich machen. 

Mit einem Stück wasserfester Kreide, dass er aus seiner Hosentasche nahm, zeichnete Ianto die Stelle an, bis zu der er vorgedrungen war und drehte dann um. Er folgte seinen eigenen Fußabdrücken im Staub auf dem Boden. 

Nachdem er etwa die Hälfte der Strecke zurückgelegt hatte, fiel Ianto eine weitere Türöffnung auf, die sich an der anderen Seite der Wand befand. Es war eine normale Tür, keine, die aussah wie aus einer Schlossruine gestohlen, und sie war weder mit einem Riegel, noch mit einem normalen Schloss versehen. Ianto konnte sie einfach aufstoßen.

Auch hier gab es keinen Lichtschalter, also knipste er die Taschenlampe an. Oh, großartig. Er hatte offenbar Torchwoods Möbellager entdeckt. Vielleicht fand er ja etwas, mit dem er ihr Zimmer unter dem Dach weiter einrichten konnte. 

In einer Ecke standen ein paar der schweren Bücherregale, allerdings in schlechterem Zustand, als diejenigen, die Torchwoods Büchersammlung beherbergten. Ein wuchtiger Schreibtisch, der ebenfalls sehr alt aussah. Ianto fragte sich, wie man den wohl einst durch die Tür gebracht hatte. Einige verstaubte Teekisten verdeckten halb einen Schrank, der mit einer Plane abgedeckt war. Vorsichtig, um nicht von einer Staublawine erstickt zu werden, schob Ianto die Plane beiseite und zog eine der knarrenden Schranktüren auf. Etwas mottenzerfressenes, das möglicherweise mal eine Decke gewesen war, fiel ihm aus dem obersten Fach entgegen und er wischte sich hustend das Gesicht ab. Dahinter kam ein Holzkasten, etwa von der Größe einer Schuhschachtel zum Vorschein. Der Rest des Schrankes war leer. 

Ianto hob das Kästchen mit einer Hand an und war überrascht, dass es sich so schwer anfühlte. Etwas rollte darin von einer Seite zur anderen, als er es kippte. Er klemmte die Taschenlampe zwischen Kopf und Schulter und benutzte beide Hände, um das Kästchen aus dem Schrank zu heben. Der Decke ließ sich nicht anheben – und der Grund dafür war wohl das Schlüsselloch, dass er entdeckte, als er sie umdrehte. 

Nach kurzem Überlegen steckte Ianto das Kästchen in seinen Rucksack, den er dafür umpacken musste und sah sich noch einmal in dem Raum um, bevor er ihn verließ und die Tür hinter sich zu zog. So war sein Ausflug nicht völlig erfolglos gewesen. 

 

Ende (tbc)


End file.
